


Recomeçar

by Gintoke



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 239,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gintoke/pseuds/Gintoke
Summary: Aos seus dezoito anos Sena faleceu salvando uma vida,no entanto ele se arrepende de não ter jogado com seus amigos mais uma vez,ele fez um pedido e seu desejo foi realizado quando ele acorda nos seus 14 anos feminino,bom ele não vai reclamar deste que ele possa jogar novamente,siga Sena em seu recomeço como Eyeshield 21.





	1. Recomeçar

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

**Corrida 1-Recomeçar**

** _"Não descarte uma chance de viver. Afinal, para tudo que tem uma segunda chance, mais nunca uma segunda vida."_ **

[ ** _LR_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/lr/)

** _“Não, eu não tenho jeito de campeão. Se eu fosse um cavalo de corrida, ninguém apostaria um centavo em mim. Mas eu corro e, curiosamente, sempre chego onde eu quero chegar. ”_ **

[ ** _Augusto Branco_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/augusto_branco/)

** **

Ou seja, você já ouviu falar sobre coisas que são ecoadas de uma maneira assustadora, ele estava morrendo, ele morreu antes de poder jogar com outros, seus amigos, seus rivais, ele não lamenta morrer, mas se ele estiver apenas mais uma vez com eles, sorrir com eles, lutar com eles e ganhar e saborear a vitória ao lado deles, mais uma vez.

Enquanto o seu mundo escurece tudo o que ele pode pensar, por favor, seja Deus ou o demônio, permita-me tocar mais uma vez ao lado deles e o mundo acabou.

“ _Espere quem é esse ?!”_

_“Kekeke, nenhum de você pode tocar nessa velocidade!”_

_Kekeke o nome desse cara_

_“Ele tem o titulo de melhor corredor do mundo”_

_"Ya-ha"_

_"Eyeshield 21"_

_ "Gah"_

Se você acordou dentro de uma banheira, ele levanta o desorientado na primeira coisa que ele percebeu que tinha seios, no total ele começou a correr um lado para outro até que uma voz em sua cabeça grita “ _porra chibi pare de correr como galinha e sua liga_ ! ”sua cabeça acabou de acalmar-lo usando a voz do seu antigo capitão, suspirando e se acalmando, ele selecionou limpar o banheiro e verificar os fatos.

Sena estava sentada depois de acalmar, ele notou alguns fatos primeiro que ainda é Kobayakawa Sena que agora era de sexo feminino, o segundo ponto e agora era dois conjuntos de memórias, uma de sua vida feminina, e outra de sua vida, mas velhos a vida de ambas nesta idade e igual a nenhum ponto em que era usada como escravo, terceiro embaixo da vida Sena é veloz.

Uma última coisa que Sena se lembra era de que era voltado pela universidade Emma até que algo aconteceu nesta parte de suas memórias são emprestadas ou estranho de ter duas memórias que é sua segunda e primeira vida se misturar algumas coisas emprestadas seu monólogo interior foi interrompido com a voz de sua mãe: “ _Sena chan o desjejum sai em 10 minutos!”_

_“Eu vou descer em breve!” _Suspirando e se olhando no espelho ele sabe que no momento ele é Kobayakawa Sena 14 anos, que nunca se juntou um clube e que correr rápido graça a Riku que aqui ele chama de Riku Nii, olhando se no espelho ele não ver muita diferença de seus 14 anos masculinos para seus 14 anos femininos a única diferença é o cabelo comprido, talvez por isso ele não se sente tão estranho neste corpo.

Se preparando para escola ele quase pensou que estaria vendo o uniforme deimon, com um suspiro ele se vestiu e tomou o desjejum rapidamente e falou: “_Ok vou sair agora_!” pegando a bolsa e dirigiu para a porta

“_Mas Sena falta duas horas para escola começar_!” sua mãe fala preocupada.

“_Não se preocupe mãe, eu só quero uma corrida para desperta_!”, Sena sorriu e saiu, sua mãe olhou para o sorriso da sua filha e sorriu de volta “_Então vá com cuidado e não entre em lugares perigosos_”.

_“Uhum estou saindo pai_!” Sena abraça o seu pai e sai.

Na saída repentina os pais de Sena se olham e voltam para olhar para a porta, algo estava diferente eles pensam.

Sena estava correndo em direção a um caminho queimado em sua mente e coração, a menina Sena não deveria saber, mas ele parou de tentar entender a situação tudo que ele pediu naquela hora era uma segunda chance, ele precisa saber se a consegui, suas pernas tentar ir mais rápido, seu corpo quer a sensação da velocidade da luz, seus braço apertam como se falta à sensação da bola, este corpo queima de desejo, suas pernas queimam de dor já que este corpo não é acostumado a correr tão rápido por longos períodos de tempo, sua resistência atual era horrível em sua cabeça ele pode ouvir.

“_Kekeke é melhor você correr porra camarão, sua resistência é pior de que um verme_,” seguindo de som de bala é um Cerberus em seu calcanhar.

Sena sorrir e ele corre mesmo com a perna queimando ele corre, ele passou por casa, lojas, pessoas tudo sem parar até que ele chegou em Deimon High School.

A entrada de Deimon estava vazia afinal ainda era cedo para as aulas, ele entrou querendo confirma que dois certos estudantes estavam treinados, dois certos estudantes que foram à razão dele começar a jogar futebol americano, duas pessoas necessária nesta segunda vida e não foi surpresa vê-los treinando:

“_Obtenha um movimento você porra de gordo_!”

“_Mas Hiruma_!”

Sena quase quis chorar de alegria, ele também queria se juntar agora, mas sabia que não podia, mas uma coisa era certa ele foi abençoado com uma segunda oportunidade, ele faria melhor que a sua primeira vez e ele continua a observa.

Hiruma estava curioso, alguém estava olhando para eles, não para o gordo, não para ele, mas para o conjunto dos dois, Hiruma tinha desenvolvido esta capacidade, de percepção caso algum escravo ou inimigo queria fazer algo estupido, então foi fácil notar o olhar pesado nas costas dele, mas desta vez não causou arrepios.

Semi prestado atenção aos gemidos do gordo, ele se concentrou no olhar, não era um olhar de amor que algumas mulheres tolas tinha dado a ele, também não era o olhar desinteressado, de alguém que queria saber os que os dois estavam fazendo, também não era a porra do velho, este olhar era desconhecido, talvez outra equipe, este olhar não era agressivo nem ameaçador, não que Hiruma se sentia ameaçado, não é um olhar tímido ou ameaçado de seus colegas de escola, então a pessoa que estava dando este olhar tinha espinha dorsal, que o tornava mais interessante que noventa porcento dos idiotas daqui, a porra do gordo ainda não tinha notado, incomodado com olhar, ele pegou uma bola para treinar e olhou para uma janela que refletia e havia uma menina a menina sentiu seus olhos e ela sorria e saiu

Tudo que Hiruma pode pensar é por que a porra de menina estava olhando para nós

Sena estava animado como nunca, ele viu seus companheiros, eles estavam agindo tais como ele lembrava e Sena queria se juntar a eles logo enquanto corria seu corpo estava em piloto automático Sena correu numa alta velocidade infelizmente seu corpo lembrava como correr, só não de esquivar .

“_Ooph_!”.

Sena esbarrou em algo e ia cair ele sabia como parar, ele sabia como cair em segurança no chão, no entanto seu corpo não conseguia acompanhar, ele ia cair no asfalto isso iria doer, se preparando para dor, ele fechou os olhos, mas braços seguraram a sua cintura e com uma onda de força ele foi parado de sua queda, piscando ele quase desmaiou quando viu quem ele foi que o ajudou.

Haruto Sakuraba e Seijuro Shin pensaram que ia ser um dia perfeitamente normal ou tão normal como poderia ser para um ídolo e uma estrela do time de futebol, eles não esperavam o fim do mundo ou um meteoro cair e por isso que eles não estavam preparados para um pequeno furacão marrom se arremessa em sua direção quando eles iam para a escola, eles não poderiam dizer o que era, mas estava se aproximando rapidamente.

Antes que Sakuraba tenta-se avisa alguém da colisão seja Shin ou o furacão, com um “_Ooph!_” o furacão se choca com Shin que é empurrado para trás com o choque da colisão, através da confusão Sakuraba pode ver uma menina jovem talvez dois anos mais jovem que ele caindo no chão, institivamente ele tentou segurar a jovem, mas como de costume Shin tinha chegado primeiro.

Seu companheiro de equipe facilmente a colocou de pé, já que a moça era muito fina, Sakuraba avistou grande olhos e seu cabelo castanho estava arrepiado ela parecia confusa, Shin perguntou se ela estava ferida, lançado um pouco de confusão fora ela olha como se recolhesse isso assustou muito Sakuraba temendo ser uma fã louca dele, mas ela fala timidamente: “_Não eu estou bem obrigado_” ela inclina a cabeça um pouco, tudo nela gritava vulnerabilidade e mansidão, ela continua “_eu estou muito triste Sakuraba-san e Shin-san por incomodar, eu não estava olhando para onde eu ia.”. _

Nesta frase Shin olhou para ela com uma ferocidade assustadora: “_Como saber o nossos nomes_?” nesta pergunta Sakuraba se surpreendeu, era verdade o nome dele é fácil, mas o de Shin como ela sabia? Olhando para Shin ele parecia que ia dar um ataque num adversário era como um leão que ia atacar uma gazela, mas o estranho e que nos olhos da menina havia competividade e determinação e Ela respondeu com confiança.

“_sei seus nome do através do futebol american_o!” isso chocou Sakuraba e relaxou Shin se livrando do choque Sakuraba pergunta “_que time você torce_?”.

Sena fica um pouco vermelho, afinal seus grandes rivais estavam perguntando sobre que time ele torcia, seria estranho ele torce por um time que ainda não era conhecido como devil bats então ele fala: “_bom eu comecei a gosta de futebol recentemente, mas eu acho que Ojou White Knight é um das melhores equipes que eu já vi!_” terminado o discurso com um sorriso radiante sorriso que deixa Sakuraba um pouco vermelho. Se livrando do embaraço Sakuraba fala “_Bem isso e muito gentil de sua parte, a seu nome_?”.

“_E mesmo eu não me apresentei me chamo Sena, Kobayakawa Sena e me desculpe, mas uma vez_.”

Sakuraba parece relaxa e fala “_nenhum problema, a você já deve saber mais eu sou Sakuraba Haruto e este é Shin Seijuro nosso melhor jogador”._

Shin iria contestar a afirmação, mas foi Sena que disse: “_eu acho que Sakuraba san é um bom jogador, talvez ele não seja um jogador ace agora, mas ele definitivamente pode ser, afinal Sakuraba é alto ele pode ser um receptor incrível, mesmo que ele não tenha talento natural como os outros, você deve perseguir seus objetivos, tanto quanto as suas qualidades normais lhe permitirem, por que mesmo que pareça impossível só teremos a resposta de se é possível ou não tentando_”.

Sena estava perdido em memorias quando falou seu pequeno discurso afinal, foram tantas lutas então quando ele voltou de seu mundo de nostalgia ambos Shin e Sakuraba estava olhando para ele com um cara estranha. Sabendo que fez besteira e que era hora de ir, Sena disse “_eh foi bom conhece-los, mas eu preciso chegar à escola_” e com isso ele pegou a bolsa e sai correndo, mas rápido possível para longe deles.

Shin olhou para a menina, ela não era um atleta, pelo que ele podia perceber ela não fez nenhum treinamento intenso, mas esta velocidade seus olhos avistam um livro esquecido no chão parece ser um livro de matemática, Sakuraba parecia perdido em pensamentos então ele fala. “_Ela vai precisar dele_” ele informa seu amigo e sai correndo atrás da menina

Ela não estava longe era uma velocidade normal, Shin acha estranho que uma menina fraca com ela tinha o enviado para trás, ele foi para-la usando uma forma mais fraca de seu ataque, ela sentiu seu movimento e ela vira seu rosto e seus olhos se encontram.

Eletricidade provocou o ar, uma ligação primordial foi criada ou aberta novamente e um momento de compreensão instantânea e reconhecimento aconteceram e a perseguição começou.

A velocidade da menina acelerou e ela tomou uma curva numa viela, a maioria dos jogadores de futebol não conseguiria segui-la, mas ele não era qualquer um.

Quando ele dobrou a esquina ele manteve os olhos em seu alvo decidido a persegui-la, era como se ele estava em um campo de jogo onde ele persegue seu alvo com uma bola, mas isto e diferente. Shin podia sentir um rugido em seus ouvidos, seu coração batia, mas rápido que o normal e ele realmente se sentia animado. A única vez que ele se sentia algo parecido foi contra o jogo de Shiriu Nagas, que foi causado por ódio por não ser forte o suficiente, este sentimento agora não foi maculado com ódio era competividade em seu puro.

Outra vez ele segue, ela estava ficando cansada, sua resistência não era boa o suficiente, ele iria pega-la ele sabia, ela sabia quando ele estendeu o braço para pega-la, algo mudou em sua postura, quando ele ia agarra-la houve um flash de verde ,ele roçou o tecido de sua camisa, mas em seguida ela se foi

40 jardas em 4.2 segundos a velocidade que diz que todo o seu poder era inútil, ele não a pegou, sua corrida desacelerou, depois se acalmou e então ele parou, mas seu coração não parou, seu sangue estava se mexendo em excitação, seus olhos tentaram vê-la na estrada, mas ela havia desaparecido. Ela tinha escapado, ele olhou para sua mão e apertou-se em um punho. Ele quase tinha ela, ele quase a pegou, pela primeira vez na sua vida ele tinha um desejo de se melhora, para perseguir a menina Sena e pega-la ele precisava ficar melhor.

Olhando para o livro ainda segurando na mão ele abriu a primeira pagina, mas infelizmente não nenhum dado para caso de perda, frustrado Shin foi para escola.

O dia de Sena passou em um borrão, ele não prestou atenção em suas aulas, afinal seus músculos estavam em agonia, ele realmente queria deitar no chão e não mover uma polegada, ela inalou a sua garrafa d’água como se fosse morrer e maioria dos professores a mandaram acordar, no entanto o sorriso em seu rosto não saiu.

Ele poderia fazer mais uma vez, mesmo com este corpo, quando Shin tentou captura-lo ele pensou que daria, mas as memorias afundaram e tudo que ele pode pensar era eu quero vence-lo e por isso que ele correu e ele venceu clara a sensação de vitória seria melhor se ele não estivesse entrando em colapso.

“_Camarão porra como espera que a gente ganhe se você entra em colapso após uma única corrida_!”

Sena concorda com seu capitão que precisa trabalhar com sua resistência amanhã e que começa a correr de manhã, mas acabará assim que ele poderá ver qual é o melhor jeito de começar cedo.

Com objetivo em sua mente, ele pensa "vamos recomeçar!".


	2. CORRIDA 2- DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

** _ “A vida não é uma corrida de velocidade, e sim de resistência”. _ **

[ ** _JORGE MARTINS_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/jorge_martins/)

** **

Acordando todas as manhas as cinco foi uma luta, mas quando ela começou a correr valeu a pena à sensação de liberdade, Sena sempre amou correr com Riku, mas Sena passou muito da sua vida correndo para se livrar de provocadores e fazer recados, nestas horas à corrida o fazia sentir preso, isto mudou quando ele conheceu o futebol americano no futebol sua arma era a velocidade, e ele fazia bom uso dela.

Não que era fácil treinar, mas sempre que Sena tentava abrandar o ritmo, ele se lembrava de Cerberus querendo morde-lo isso o dava motivação suficiente para não desistir de seu ardo treinamento.

Quando chegava em casa ele descansava enquanto brincava com sua gata Pitty uma coisa que ele notou que foi um bônus de ser ter duas memorias era que seu inglês era fluente afinal ele passou muito tempo com Pantera que foi um bônus maravilhosos mas meio difícil de explicar como ele que é ruim em inglês melhorou do nada, deixando isso para depois ele estava animado, havia tanta pessoas que ele queria encontra, ele só espera que seu gênero atual não seja um empecilho, ele vai treinar o dobro se possível para ser tão bom, havia uma menina no time Yamato e ele tem certeza que Hiruma não vai se importa dele ser mulher se ela for boa, então ele estava tranquilo.

Este corpo no caso esta menina, tinha um desejo que ele só veio ter quando ele tinha passado por muitos jogos, este corpo quer ficar mais forte, este corpo quer ver qual longe ele pode ir, ele não sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com a consciência deste corpo, mas seus desejos são iguais. E por isso que Sena correu, correu na chuva, correu no sol ele correu mesmo quando seu corpo gemia em dor, ele tinha um objetivo e nada iria lhe parar.

Shiyuma Kobayakawa amava sua esposa e filha. Elas são as pessoas mais importantes na sua vida e ele faria qualquer coisa por elas e ele amava Mihae mais dos que qualquer coisa no mundo, seu nível de amor é ainda o mesmo de quando ele se casou. Ocasionalmente ele se contraiu na forma como sua esposa incentiva sua filha adolescente a ser mais extrovertida e incentivar para Sena ter um namorado quando sua filha não queria um, ele sabia que era o modo de sua esposa mostrar preocupação para felicidade de sua filha. Isso não o incomodava por que Sena não tinha interesse em menino e mesmo se tivesse os meninos teria que passar por ele então ele ouvia com encolher de ombros.

Como homem Shiyuma acha que sua principal conquista e de ser pai, ele adora a sua filha e mesmo que ele nãos seja tão aberto para sua filha quanto ele é para sua esposa, Sena sabe que ele a ama, sua filha o deixa orgulhoso, ele ficou perturbado com o fato de sua filha ser tímida e não ter amigos além de Mamori, mas ele sabe que Sena vai crescer e mostrar a mulher linda e forte que ela é.

Por isso não é surpreendente que Shiyuma é o primeiro a perceber algumas mudanças na filha, Sena estava andando com confiança, ele ainda é um animal pequeno, mas este animal agora tem garras, Shiyuma acha que Sena sempre será um animalzinho, mas ele também sabe que certos animais pequenos são letais, ele ver isso em sua filha, ele percebe sua filha tem um proposito algo que a motiva para ir em frente, com força, ele não sabe o que é, mas ele esta feliz com isso.

E por isso que ele não é contra a corrida, por que cada vez que Sena volta para casa ela volta com um sorriso, o sorriso só se alarga quando ela começa a voltar para casa cada dia com mais folego e menos cansada, sim ele não sabe o que deixar Sena motivada, mas ele não vai interferir na felicidade de sua filha ao invés disso ele vai incentiva-la.

A escola tinha acabado e ele estava entrado em férias, logo ele estaria fazendo o exame de Deimon e se tudo der certo ele entraria na escola, ele esta estudando, mas do que ele fez da primeira vez. Ele estava animado e ansioso para participar da escola, ao longo do tempo ele tem trabalhado a resistência e a durabilidade durante as semanas e graça a isso ele não entra em colapso quando ele correr a velocidade da luz, como ele conseguiu evitar fazer recados com a sua nova personalidade, ele usou o tempo extra para treinar chutadas pedras, ele queria saber qual diferente vai ser sua primeira partida.

Neste corpo Sena nunca jogou futebol. Mesmo que a sua cabeça tenha a experiência nunca se saber o que poder acontecer com a primeira vez que homens dez vezes maiores do que ele tentando o derrubar, ele só espera não sair gritando ou chorando em seu primeiro jogo.

Outro problema era Mamori nechan ele não queria mentir para ela outra vez, mas tem sido difícil pensar em uma alternativa já que com o gênero feminino Mamori estava, mas protetora que antes, Sena só poderia suspirar enquanto Mamori assustava a vida dele enquanto o ensinava para os exames de Deimon, tai uma coisa que ainda assusta ele mesmo depois de tanto tempo Mamori modo professora, e claro também Hiruma modo sadista os dois eram terrivelmente assustadores.

Ele realmente tentou ser mais independente, mas Mamori olhava estranho para ele, como se ela suspeitava de algo e acabava indo com ele, Sena só poderia suspirar em seu fracasso.

Seus pais estavam o incentivando, sua mãe comprou roupas de corrida e sempre que ele voltava à noite ele tinha uma refeição quente para anima-lo seu pai lhe deu dinheiro extra no natal e disse para usa-lo em sua nova paixão, vendo seus pais lhe ajudando lhe deu uma sensação quente, com o dinheiro extra ele comprou uma bola de futebol para ele praticar, ele não queria cometer o erro de ele tinha feito no primeiro jogo com Ojou White Knight, ele duvida que mesmo sendo uma menina o salvasse da ira de Hiruma, se ele cair à bola, por que ele estava mantendo errado.

Era difícil descrever a sensação de segurar uma bola, era uma mistura de orgulho, nostalgia, medo e emoção tudo junto, correr com a bola foi uma sensação nova que ele rapidamente se ajustou, ele sentiu como se reencontrou com um melhor amigo e tudo que pode fazer foi sorrir.

Logo a puberdade bateu e bem foi um pouco difícil ajusta a sua corrida com o seu novo par de seios, foi um pouco triste porque Sena bem já não tinha nenhuma masculinidade e era difícil correr com isso o problema foi rapidamente sanado por sua mãe que lhe comprou top de corridas, que eram muito femininos, mas Sena não reclamou já que pelo menos ajudou seu problema, Sena não era grande como sua Irmã Mamori, mas foi o suficiente para dizer que Sena era uma mulher, graça a Deus ele consegui corrigir a corrida e pelo menos ele estava em melhor forma do que antes quando ele começou a jogar isso foi bem.

Ele também começou a relembra as regras e ficar a par das técnicas assistidos jogos na TV ou notebook como corredor ele não deveria se preocupar, mas ele queria ficar melhor em todos os sentidos e por isso que ele aprendeu.

O papel na frente dele parecia se amedrontador, mas ele fez o que podia, ele tentou fazer com o conhecimento da época, ele se matou estudando para passar, e quando ele terminou o exame ele viu de relance pessoas que amava e respeitava o seu amigo Monta e o pequenino forte Komusubi-kun ele queria falar com eles logo, mas era cedo, vendo também um trio de delinquente que antes eram seus algozes depois seus protetores ele sabia que era necessário tempo para mudar.

Ele também estava mudando que tipo de jogador ele será com todas estas memorias ele não sabe, mas ele espera ansioso para ver este resultado ele sorrir e volta correndo para dar a noticia aos seus pais.

Era o dia de inicio do novo mandato em Deimon High School, multidões esperavam do lado de fora para saber o resultado, uma menina pequena espera do lado de fora dos portões esperando sua amiga vi lhe cumprimentar, esta pequena jovem tinha olhos castanhos determinados.

Uma voz a chama “_Sena por aqui_!” Mamori chamou Sena que se junta a ela e ambas se dirigem a placa de resultados.

“_Qual e o seu numero de teste_?” pergunta Mamori.

“_021_” responde Sena e ambas procuram o numero, Mamori encontra: “_Eh lá_!”.

Ambas olham e Sena sussurra _“eu fiz isso!”._

“_Parabéns, bom trabalho Sena você fez bem!_“ Mamori tinha um sorriso orgulhoso ela estava quase indo chorar de orgulho Sena só pode agradecer e com um abraço ela diz um sonoro “_obrigado Mamori neechan!”._

Mamori se afasta de diz que vai pegar sua agenda ela sai enquanto limpando seus olhos, Bom ele não lembra muito bem de Mamori chorar na primeira vez, mas pelo menos o resto foi como ele se lembra, o resto do dia foi muito normal.

Sena amarrou o arco envolto do pescoço e ele estava olhando para uniforme deimon feminino e ele estava pronto, pegando seu novo celular que só tem o numero de Mamori desta vez ele não se preocupa logo ele terá um monte de contatos ele sai de casa e encontra Mamori ela diz:

_“Bom dia Sena chan, você olha tão feliz, não esta nervosa?_”

_“Nem um pouco muito aliviada de ter entrado_”

Mamori refaz o arco de Sena só mostrado que suas tentativas de baixar a aura protetora de Mamori não funcionaram depois de arruma o arco Mamori fala: “_Sena chan tente fazer alguns amigos este ano afinal eu não posso esta em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo_!”.

“_Não se preocupe Mamori eu vou ficar bem_” o sorriso confiante de Sena desarmou Mamori e elas foram em silencio para escola, no portão Mamori se despediu dizendo uma boa sorte.

Já Sena estava vagando pelos estantes de clube ele pensava e se oferecer, mas cedo ao invés de ser arrastado, mas ele não conseguiu ver nem Hiruma e nem Kurita, eles eram meio difícil de perder de vista, confuso ele acaba batendo em alguém parece que isso sempre acontece não importa quantos anos eles tem.

“_Você esta bem_?” uma voz grossa pergunta.

“_Sim estou não se preocu_...” suas palavras foram cortadas afinal quem estava em sua frente era Gen. Takekura aka Musashi ele estava dando a mão para Sena que depois do choque pegou e agradeceu dizendo “_Obrigado_”.

“_Você esta perdida_?” Perguntou Musashi.

“_A bem eu estou procurando um estande de clube, mas eu não achei_” falou Sena esfregando o pescoço.

“_Se for o caso me pergunte eu construir a maioria dos estantes então eu sei onde fica_” ofereceu Musashi amavelmente, nesta pergunta Sena sorri interiormente “_Neste caso pode-me dizer onde fica o time de futebol americano?”._

Essas foram às palavras magicas, palavras que tinham o poder de fazer Musashi vira pedra, Musashi olhou para ele e suspirou depois com um leve sorriso ele disse “_este clube no momento esta falando com o diretor, mas se você quiser participar seu clube fica na parte de trás dos campos de treinamento, mas é melhor vir vê-los na hora do almoço”._

Sena se curva em agradecimento e sorrir como se ouvir-se uma piada interna e fala “_Obrigado senhor_” e se foi com Musashi olhando para suas costas.

Na sala de aula Sena recebe uma mensagem de Mamori

**“Se alguém tentar te fazer de escravo diga para tirar pedra papel e tesoura”**

Ele olha tristemente e lembrando que não funcionou na primeira vez, nisso um trio de irmãos entrou com uma postura intimidante e assustadora. Infelizmente este efeito foi perdido em Sena que só queria abraça os três, afinal foram aqueles que o protegeram e seriam abri o caminho para vitória, mas no momento eles são apenas delinquentes que queria um vitima desta vez Sena não seria escravo e ele iria fugir rapidamente na hora do almoço.

As aulas passaram de maneira lenta, mas era hora de almoço e Sena saiu da sala, ele meio que sentiu Juumonji olhando para ele, mas ele não o seguiu, levando seu tempo para chegar à sala do clube.

Ele se deparou com um cena que era ele que devia estar no momento o trio delinquente estava espancado alguém no lugar que antes era dele, em pânico por ter feito um erro desses, Sena iria correr para ajudar, mas Kurita venceu os delinquentes que saíram correndo juntamente com o menino espancado.

Kurita estava deprimido, foi como a primeira vez então ele chegou por trás fez um ruído da garganta que chamou a atenção do mais velho que olha para ele confuso.

“_Desculpe-me_” perguntou Sena de maneira educada

“_A claro em que posso ajudar_?” falou Kurita confuso.

“_Foi me dito que aqui era o clube de futebol americano_” com a fala toda aura deprimida de Kurita havia acabado e ele diz “_Sim somos os morcegos demoníacos de deimon como posso ajuda-la?”._

Com um sorriso doce Sena diz “_Eu gostaria de participar_?”.

Seria difícil descrever o nível de alegria que um Ryoukan Kurita sentia no momento que a menina pediu para entrar no clube, havia muitas coisas acontecendo na época e tudo isso explodiu em alegria que um novo companheiro viria e ele não consegui conter sua força em momento de alegria.

Por isso antes de sua mente registrar que era uma doce frágil menina de 15 anos ele a abraçou, mas graça a Deus ele conteve a sua força. “_Isso é incrível e logico que você pode se juntar!” _disse ele enquanto girava a menina em seus braços depois de algumas giradas ele a deixou na mesa do clube com doces e chá.

Sena observa a alegria de seu senpai com um sorriso também

“_Então qual é seu nome?_” perguntou Kurita.

“_Sena Kobayakawa sou novo aqui em deimon_” falou Sena com sorriso e brilhos em torno

“_Muito prazer Sena chan meu nome e Ryoukan Kurita_” falou Kurita com brilhos também se Hiruma entra-se agora iria atiram imediatamente só para acabar com a aura doce. A conversa foi leve igual da primeira vez e mesmo quando Kurita mostrou o vídeo da derrota pelos cavaleiros brancos não havia medo no rosto de Sena

“_Então há uma vaga para mim_?” perguntou Sena.

“_Você realmente quer jogar? eu pensei que você queria ser gerente ou secretario posso saber por que escolheu jogar?” _perguntou Kurita.

“_Eu sei que mulheres não costumam jogar, mas eu realmente quero jogar_!” Kurita olha em seus olhos e ele pode ver determinação de ser provar e ser o melhor sobre tudo a menina na frente dele era especial, continuando a conversa Kurita pergunta “_Então que posição você quer ser neste?_” a menina esfrega o seu pescoço e fala “_eu não sou inteligente e nem sou forte_” ela para de esfregar o pescoço coloca ambas as mãos na mesa e fala com determinação “_mas sou veloz a velocidade é minha arma_”.

“_Um corredor! Isso é incrível vamos ter que esperar Hiruma decidir, mas eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo”_ eles terminaram a conversa agradável e Kurita deu seu contato e se despediram Sena foi para o restante das aulas.

Saindo das aulas Sena estava ostentado seu celular com um novo contato agora que ele pensa bem ele nunca perguntou como Hiruma sabia de suas habilidades, não que ele iria questionar como Hiruma sabia de tudo.

E ele estava caminhado de volta quando sentiu uma aura hostil ele se desviou de um soco de Jumanji que parecia um pouco surpreso, mas deixou a surpresa de lado ele olha para Sena e ordena. _“Aquele gordo e seu conhecido, se nos disser onde encontra-lo você pode viver._”

Sena meio que tinha esquecido esta parte na primeira foi muito assustador, mas dessa vez seria diferente. Sena mostrou sua postura aqueles três seriam seus maiores aliados, mas agora eles eram inimigos então ele faria o que de melhor saberia fazer e Sena disse comum sorriso confiante “_Pegue-me se forem capazes” _e saiu correndo.

Ele se lembra de que ele estava no meio da multidão naquele momento ele estava em pânico, mas agora ele pode ver Hiruma saindo da loja seus olhos se encontram ele pode ouvir que os dois primeiros estavam chegando, para Sena estava tudo bem, era a hora de uma demonstração.

E Sena usou sua velocidade se desviando das pessoas quando Togano estava na frente da estação de trem ele fez uma finta e se desviou ele pode ouvir Hiruma falar “_pule_”, mas acha que é a sua consciência ele pula como se fosse um jogo.

No tempo das portas do trem se fechar e ver os três delinquentes caídos sobre os outros com um sorriso de satisfação ele espera o outro dia. Não foi surpresa que ele foi amarrado e levado para o clube de novo por um Hiruma muito feliz, mas quando ele jogou a camisa vinte e um e sua viseira um sorriso de mesmo tamanho estava na face de Sena.

Mas uma vez Sena poderia correr como Eyeshield 21 e a lenda de Sena como jogador de futebol recomeçaria.


	3. CORRIDA 3- TORNEIO DE PRIMAVERA

** _“O verdadeiro vencedor esquece que está numa corrida, apenas ama correr.”_ **

[ ** _Desconhecido_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/desconhecido/)

No outro dia, Sena dispensou Mamori com um sutil, “_eu preciso procurar um clube”_, ele ainda estava em duvida se conta ou não a Mamori mesmo ele tendo mais experiência certas coisas nunca mudaram. Quando ele se trocou e foi para o campo Hiruma e Kurita já estavam nele, com um sorriso Sena fala “_Bom dia senpais, eu estou atrasado?!_”.

Kurita parecia feliz e disse: “_não, não, você ver é a primeira vez que temos três pessoas, e eu estou tão feliz que acordei cedo eu estou treinando desde as 2 da madrugada_.” Terminou o discurso tirando o capacete e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Sena deixa um suor rolar em seu rosto enquanto Hiruma aponta “_E por isso que o chamo de gordo estupido!” nisso_ um ruído de rachadura soa no equipamento que Kurita estava usando e o aparelho quebrou.

“_Huh seu idiota você quebrou_!” gritou Hiruma.

“_Desculpa_” Kurita falou com cara triste.

“_Ah! esquece vamos pedir para o diretor comprar outro_” Hiruma chuta o aparelho quebrado.

Sena só sorrir enquanto olhar para os outros equipamentos a escada é o que ele tem mais saudade, enquanto ele levanta a escada ele pergunta “_vamos treinar o que hoje?_”.

“_Vamos treinar o padrão_” respondeu Hiruma Sena acena em acordo, mas Kurita os para e fala “_Espera meu pescoço está meio dolorido, eu acho que hoje vou treinar a corrida de 40 jardas”._

“_Corrida de quarenta jardas faz tempo que não praticamos_” Hiruma fala pensativo com um cronometro na mão “_tudo bem vamos cronometrar_” diz Hiruma com um sorriso demoníaco ele dar o cronometro na mão de Sena enquanto grita para Kurita “_mostre o que pode fazer_”.

“_Certo com certeza vou quebrar o meu recorde_” Kurita responde colocando os sinalizadores no lugar quando ele estava pronto ele gritou “_ai vou eu!_”. Sena sorrindo fala “_manda ver_” Hiruma com um lança foguetes diz “_preparar_" ele dispara o foguete e Kurita corre. Hiruma se vira para Sena e fala _“como ele foi?”_ Sena olha para o tempo e diz: _“Ryoukan Kurita san corrida 40 jardas 6.5 segundos_”.

Na resposta Hiruma fica com raiva e grita “_por que você_!” ele começa a girar Kurita que na opinião de Sena é um feito incrível, enquanto ele gira ele grita com ele _“Sua baleia por que você esta mais lento do que antes?”._ Hiruma solta Kurita no chão e o chuta falando “_o que isso significa? Cadê a droga do seu resultado de treinamento?”._

“_Eu não conseguir eu estou cansado_” Kurita responde em meio ao espancamento jogando Kurita para o lado de Sena, Hiruma fica em sua marca e grita: “_Tudo bem veja como se faz_!”. Sena disse “_pode vim_!” Se preparando Hiruma diz “_Ya-ha”_ Hiruma corre muito mais rápido que Kurita e quando ele chega ele pergunta _“Como foi”?”._ Sena com um sorriso responde: “_Hiruma Youichi san corrida 40 jardas 5.1 segundos” “incrível!”_ Sena e Kurita gritam juntos.

“_Ya-ha! quebrei meu recorde_” Hiruma grita em uma pose terminando sua festa Hiruma fala “_Por último você tampinha_”. Sena foi se posicionar Hiruma fica com o cronometro e Kurita pergunta “_ei Hiruma qual rápido ela pode correr?_” Hiruma pensa enquanto dar o cronometro para Kurita “_Com aquelas pernas 5 segundos?”._

“_Sério! se for teríamos um corredor estrela_”, Hiruma ainda pensativo fala “_quem sabe, talvez_” sem notar Musashi apareceu e falou “_ah então ela encontrou vocês_!”.

“_Musashi”_ Kurita exclama feliz.

_“Porra de velho o que esta fazendo aqui?”_ Falou Hiruma.

“_Eu só estou verificando se a menina encontrou vocês, ela estava procurando o clube de futebol americano ontem nos estantes, eu aportei onde vocês estavam_”.

“_Então você nos indicou?”_ perguntou Kurita.

“_Eu acho que não tenho nada ver com a determinação dela, ah! ela vai correr_” Musashi foca na menina.

Hiruma ignorando os dois, ele pega seu lança foguetes “_preparar”_ e atira e Sena disparar sua corrida levanta poeira e mais rápido que uma bala a menina terminou e perguntou “_como fui_?”.

“_Eu não acredito_” Musashi fala Hiruma estava carcarejando e Kurita fala em emoção “_Kobayakawa Sena corrida 40 jardas 4.2 segundos” _Sena com um sorriso estava gritando “_Yatta_” Kurita vai ao encontro e celebrar com ela, Musashi vai embora pensativo, Hiruma o ver saindo, mas no momento ele esta em êxtase eles finalmente tem uma chance para jogar, afinal eles tem corredor com pernas de ouro.

“_bom trabalha tampinha, com essa velocidade podemos ganhar o torneio da primavera_!" Sena sabe que não é verdade, mas isso mostra que no mínimo Hiruma o permitiria jogar.

Na emoção Kurita fala “_ah sim agora que você mencionou quando e que começa o torneio mesmo?”._

Hiruma arruma as coisas e reponde com uma rosto calmo “_Amanha_!”.

Kurita grita Sena só tem uma gota de suor afinal não importa quanta ás vezes ele renasça ele acha que Hiruma sempre será o mesmo.

Na sala do clube Hiruma começa “_Precisamos de mais oito jogadores até amanhã vamos no separar e encontra-los.”. _Sena levanta a mão “_podemos trazer qualquer pessoa de outros clubes_?”.

_“Sim! Não importa o que, cada um de nos deve trazer pelo menos três não importa o meio_” Hiruma fala.

“_três ate o final do dia, vamos nos empenhar Sena_” fala Kurita.

“_Hum_” Sena concorda com ele.

“_Claro aquele que tiver a menor quantidade de pessoas vai receber um castigo_” Hiruma fala com uma aura escura e nesta resposta tanto Sena como Kurita tremem.

Quando a reunião terminou Sena desde o inicio sabia quem convidar ela saiu da sala se despedido de Kurita e Hiruma ele não notou os olhos pesados de seu capitão sobre ele.

Hiruma ver menina sair da sala do clube seu olhar sobre ela demora mesmo com a porta fechada, ele se virá para seu amigo/servo/colega de equipe o gordo estava tentando limpar, as canecas, mas que era impossível devido ao estado da sala, Hiruma coloca na lista procurar uma gerente, o gordo parece feliz e estava sorrindo com um completo imbecil.

“_hei Hiruma_!” resmunga o gordo “_é muito bom ter um terceiro membro não acha_!”.

“_idiota somos quatro membros, sendo que uma esta de pausa_” enquanto Hiruma pensa que foi estranho ver o velho no campo, mas cedo ele geralmente evita o clube como uma peste. Kurita tira Hiruma de seu pensamento falando “_embora e um pouco estranho ter um jogador menina, eu espero que ela não se machuque!_” Kurita com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

_“IDIOTA COM AQUELAS PERNAS NINGUÉM A TOCA” _uma voz traidora sussurrou na sua mente, mas ele não falou e o gordo continuou_ “você sabe como jogos são imprevisíveis, e se ela quebra seus ossos?_!”.

Hiruma começa limpar sua arma e fala _“você sabe que qualquer um pode se machucar num jogo, cada jogador sabe os riscos que corre e mesmo assim eles escolhem jogar, além de que pequeno não significa fraco, você a viu correr e se foi como você disse ela queria jogar antes mesmo de eu arrasta-la para cá, aquela garota escolheu concorrer com monstros de olhos abertos_.”.

Kurita estava olhando para Hiruma com um novo olhar e Hiruma continua “_quanto ela ser menina, se um time pegar leve com ela, só devido ao seu gênero, eles merecem perder!_” por um momento Hiruma se lembrou dos Nagas, mas ele bufou a garota estava com tanta fome de vitória, que ela lutaria contra todos e Nagas para isso. Aliviado pelo discurso de Hiruma Kurita fala mais animado “_suponho que você esta certo, ela correu 4.2, isso é incrível”._

“_é mais que incrível, é porra louco nenhuma menina de 15 anos devia correr assim e, no entanto ela faz parecer fácil.” _Hiruma responde_. _Fracamente será que Hiruma é único que ver o potencial de Sena, como ela passou despercebida antes, ele se orgulhava de sua rede de informação, mas ele nunca teve nenhuma informação dela antes e quando ele escavou a vida dela.

As informações que ele recebeu era de uma menina tímida, sem confiança e gagueira, que era imã valentão e usado como escrava ou garota de recados e que era grudada em Mamori Anezaki que era sua neechan e protetora. Essa não foi a Sena que esta em seu time, claro ela era tímida, mas não por falta de confiança, talvez reservada como uma boa mulher japonesa, ela podia ainda atrai valentões, mas ela não parecia aterrorizada deles, ele ouvia ela gaguejar para desconhecidos mas era em nível normal, e o mais importante Hiruma sabia que homens dez vezes maiores que ela não enfrentavam seus olhos, esta Sena tinha olhado em seu olhos em linha reta mais de uma vez e com firmeza, alguma coisa aconteceu que a mudou radicalmente entre o final do ano passado e agora alguma coisas haver com o futebol americano.

Para ser honesto isto não incomodava pelo menos não agora afinal ele tem que chantagear pessoas para jogar Hiruma sabe que o gordo não vai conseguir talvez Sena conseguisse alguma pelo simples fato dela ser bonitinha, mas ele iria jogar pelo seguro, a proposito ele não vai deixar intimidação nem meninos distraírem seu precioso corredor, afinal esta joia rara caio do céu em suas mãos e ele a usaria bem, com este objetivo em mente ele foi chantagear atletas.

Na hora do almoço Sena foi direto para o clube de atletismo, e ele ficou muito feliz de ver Ishimaru lá. Entrando no clube Ishimaru olha para ele e pergunta “_a eu posso ajudar mocinha?_” nisso Sena meio desanima ele ainda não se acostumou a ser chamada de menina, mas superando rapidamente Sena fala:

“_olá, eu sou Kobayakawa Sena eu pertenço ao clube de futebol americano, nos estamos com poucos jogadores, eu queria saber se você pode nos ajudar no jogo de amanhã?”._ Ishimaru franzia a teste de forma pensativa e deu um ombro em desculpa e diz “_eu gostaria de ajudar, mas eu trabalho como entregador e amanha vou estar ocupado fazendo entregas”_ Sena assentiu.

“_e se eu te ajuda-se durante a noite, você poderia jogar amanhã?_” ofereceu Sena.

“_Sim, isto ajudaria muito, me encontre no portão da escola as cinco e vamos trabalhar a propósito meu nome é Tetsuo Ishimaru._” Ishimaru se apresenta de maneira polida.

Sena sorri e diz “_muito obrigado, eu vejo você depois da escola” _Sena sai deixando Ishimaru corando levemente.

Depois da escola Sena correu para clube onde ele colocou um adesivo de membro e se despediu de um Kurita muito confuso, ele queria conforta Kurita, mas ele não queria se atrasar chegando aos portões Sena encontra Ishimaru com uma bicicleta e um mapa e fala: _“desculpe eu estou atrasado_”.

Ishimaru responde “_você não está atrasada, não se preocupe, este aqui é um mapa da minha rota eu estou lhe dando metade das minhas entregas e quando entregamos vamos nos encontrar aqui.” _E Sena responde_ “Ok”._

Sena entregou as revistas num ritmo rápido, mas constante ele pensa que está mais rápido que a primeira vez, desta vez o trio de irmão não o incomodou no percurso das entregas quando Sena terminou ele estava um pouco cansado, mas ainda em boa forma. Sena encontrou Ishimaru san com um rosto surpreso ele confirmou sua participação depois disto Sena volta para o clube com alegria.

“_Estou de volta Kurita senpai_” Gritou Sena entrando no clube.

“_Sena chan com o jogador que você encontrou, temos o suficiente para jogar!”_ disse Kurita enquanto o abraça e girava ele pelo salão, ele queria dizer que estava feliz também, mas não queria abri a boca com risco de vomitar.

Hiruma voltou da loja de conveniência irritado e entra no meio desta situação estranha, mas não incomum Kurita deixa Sena e foi tentar abraçar Hiruma, mas acabou levando um chute, Hiruma jogou uma lata de refrigerante para Sena e Kurita, Sena pegou com pouco de dificuldade, pois ainda estava tonto.

Hiruma estava puto com a loja de conveniência, ele olha para o quadro de adesivos e diz “_ah esqueci-me de colocar o resto_!” ele colocou mais adesivo de pessoas que fez Kurita vibra que só deixou mais irritado Hiruma que começa a chuta-lo, Sena só acha que não foi chutado desta vez por que ele não comemorou junto enfim era um dia normal no devil bats, no entanto Sena acha que ele esqueceu sobre algo ele põe um dos dedos na testa em pensamento por um tempo e depois suspira e diz “_bom vai ficar tudo bem_!” Sena continua a bebe seu refrigerante enquanto Hiruma briga com Kurita.

**Bônus:**

A família de Sena nunca antes tinha visto a menina feliz pelo menos não tão feliz deste jeito, sua filha tímida tinha entrado na casa cantando e estava cantando bem para surpresa de toda a família.

**I got to be free all right, yes i wanna be a star**

**Jidai to iu no machine ni mata gatte**

_Eu preciso ser livre tudo bem sim eu quero ser uma estrela_

_Esse jogo absurdo que esteve jogando toda a minha vida é o que vivo para fazer_.

Sena começa a fazer um lanche para si mesmo enquanto canta

**Me mo kuramu you na hard days**

**Faasuto daun ubaezu ni time out**

**Shaabetto jou ni toketashita taiyou**

**Nomi hosu sa « i am a loser »**

_Quando seus olhos estiverem confusos depois de um dia difícil._

_E você não consegue nem uma derrubada fim de tempo._

_Faz você querer brindar o sol_

_Como um sorvete derretido "como um perdedor"_

Sena termina o lanche e coloca numa bandeja ela vê sua gata e começa a girar seu bichinho enquanto canta

**Dare no sashizu mo ukenai to**

**Hashiri tsudzukeru like a rolling stone**

**Daremo ga ikiru tame no riizun**

**Kangaeru hodo ni meikyuu sa so blue**

_Mesmo sem receber instruções de ninguém_

_Continuamos correndo como uma pedra rolante_

_Todos têm seus próprios motivos para viver_

_Pensar muito te coloca em um labirinto azul_

Ela deixa a gata Sena vê seus pais observando então vai e abraça ambos e depois pegar a bandeja e se dirija para a escada.

**Moteam shiteru passhon**

**Nuritsubusareta kuresuchon**

**Shinjitsu ha maru de fikushon**

_Uma paixão impossível de controlar_

_Completamente destruída pela questão_

_E realmente um trabalho de ficção_

E Sena sobe cantando.

**I ** **got to be free all right, yes i wanna be a star**

**Jidai to iu no machine ni mata gatte**

**I got to be free all right, i decided to be a star**

**nochigake no bakageta game to iki gate**

_Eu preciso ser livre, tudo bem, sim eu quero ser uma estrela._

_Eu pulo em um pé sobre a máquina chamada época_

_Eu preciso ser livre tudo bem sim eu quero ser uma estrela_

_Esse jogo absurdo que esteve jogando toda a minha vida é o que vivo para fazer._

Ambos os pais vêm à cena estranha e depois se encaram por um tempo e o Pai de Sena diz “_pelo menos ela está feliz_!” e com isto o casal cai em gargalhada afinal sua filha está feliz é tudo que importa.


	4. CORRIDA 4- O JOGADOR DE PERNAS DE OURO

**"A primeira e melhor vitória é conquistar a si mesmo."**

[ **Platão** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/platao/)

**"As linhas de chegada não significam que ganhamos, mas sim que vamos começar outra corrida”.**

[ **Lil Wayne** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/lil_wayne/)

Era o dia do jogo e Sena naquele dia foi convidado para sair com Mamori, Sena respondeu por mensagem de texto que ele não poderia ir, pois tinha aderido ao um clube e estaria apoiado o time na sua primeira partida, Sena não explicou muito bem, mas ele pelo menos disse onde seria o jogo.

Sena acha que não importa que idade ele tenha ele sempre vai ser meio covarde quando se trata de Mamori, da ultima vez ele foi com o uniforme da escola, mas como seu uniforme era feminino ele resolveu ir de calça jeans azul e uma camisa de algodão negra um pouco solta, ele ficou pronto e ele foi para a estação de trem.

Na estação de trem Sena estava procurando Ishimaru e quando ele encontra ambos se cumprimentam, Hiruma chega logo depois seguido de Kurita que vem arrastando os equipamentos.

Todo o grupo embarcou e logo estavam andando pra a escola que iriam jogar quando Kurita pergunta:

“_Sena chan, algum conhecido seu vem te assistir jogar neste torneio?_” Hiruma caminha ao lado dos dois com um rosto desinteressado, mas muito atento à conversa.

“_a única que sabe onde estou e Mamori Neechan_” nisso Sena fica ereta e grita “_me lembrei_!” Sena se vira para Hiruma e fala “_já que minha identidade não pode ser revelada você poderia me dar o cargo de secretaria isso justificaria o motivo de eu está aqui_”.

“_porra chibi explique por que secretaria em especifico?_” falou Hiruma.

“_Mamori neechan pode não gostar de eu ser uma jogadora ou de eu participar deste time e provável que ela não concorde com a minha decisão, ela também pode achar que fui coagida a participar, com o cargo de secretaria, ela vai ter que aceitar que foi algo que fiz de minha própria escolha_”. Falou Sena solenemente.

“_isto é tão pensativo Sena chan_“ Kurita fala.

“_serio, eu realmente demorei em pensar neste plano_” responde Sena com um cara de pateta.

“_hum não se preocupe porra de secretaria, a identidade de Eyeshield esta bem guardada_”.

Sena fazendo um movimento com a mão e fala “_tirando isto de lado com que vamos jogar hoje?_”

Hiruma tem um sorriso bobo e diz: “_Koigahama Cupid_".

Na escola Koigahama High School, Sena sabia que não ia jogar baseado no fato que seu capitão não pediu para se trocar quando Sena percebeu Shin na arquibancada estava na cara que o motivo para isso era o próximo jogo, Shin ainda não parece nota-lo não que ele acha que só aquela simples corrida tenha o impressionado afinal só era um jogo de pegar, no próximo jogo seria a prova que ele poderia ser um rival digno, desta ver Sena deu os calçados certos ele não iria ferir Ishimaru san de proposito mesmo que ele esteja morrendo de vontade de jogar, se aproximando de Hiruma ele diz:

“_eu terminei de entrega os equipamentos, alguma coisa mais Hiruma san_!” e apontado para sim mesmo Sena pergunta “_e por que eu não vou jogar_?” Sena não sabia, mas meio que ele fez beicinho.

Sem tirar os olhos do computador Hiruma fala “_você viu as pessoas da arquibancada?_”.

“_Pessoas da arquibancada você esta falando de Shin Seijuro e Sakuraba Haruto, se for eles eu os vir_.”

Na resposta Hiruma olha Sena nos olhos e diz “_não quero revelar nossa arma secreta sem temos um bom motivo, mas se estivermos perdendo ou empatando você entra_.”

Animado Sena fecha os punhos “_ok então eu vou preparar a câmera para filmar_”. Nesta resposta Hiruma estava olhando para Sena como se force um quebra cabeça complicado.

Quando Sena acha a câmera de filmar e olha para ou outro lado ele ver as namoradas do time adversário torcendo e ajudando. Sena meio que se lembra de que o time recrutado ficou com inveja e pediu para ele buscar garotas de torcidas fazendo um contagem mental de 3 2 1 e os gritos começaram.

“_Nos vamos vencer!_’

_“destruíam todos!”_

_“Kurita senpai faremos o nosso melhor_!” o time estava queimando.

Sena estava ao lado de Kurita enquanto ouviu este discurso, ele não se lembra do discurso deles ser assim antes, mas ele sorrir de qualquer forma afinal mesmo que ele mesmo foi um adolescente masculino hormonal em sua vida anterior ele nunca vai entender as mentes humanas.

Sena não tinha a mínima ideia que o sorriso feliz dele poderia deixar adolescente hormonal em estado de euforia, enquanto isso um dos cupidos arremessou uma bola que caiu perto dos devil bats o capitão talvez Sena meio que não se lembra de nenhum dos jogadores do cupido veio com uma cara cínica E falou “_Oh! me desculpe a nossa torcida ser tão alta, mas nossas namoradas insistiram em vim nos apoiar, mas eu não vejo nenhuma menina torcer por você será que devil bats e uma escola para meninos?”._

Nisso o cupid olha para Sena “_olha há uma linda menina aqui, mas que pena ela não esta em roupas de torcida, talvez você deva ir para o nosso time”._

Sena olhou para cara do jogador pensando que ele é idiota ele suspirou e começou a testa a câmera Sena se vira e sentar ao lado de Hiruma que estava digitando ambos parecia ignorar o jogador que foi embora irritado, mas deixando para trás um time queimando em fúria que grita.

“_como ele ousa tentar flertar com nossa pequena e meiga secretaria, vamos mata-los_!” um dos jogadores grita.

“_sim_” é a resposta do time aproveitando a onda de violência Hiruma se levanta e chama o pessoal para a huddle.

Na huddle Hiruma começa a falar “_Pessoal este é um jogo que se perdemos estamos fora por isso, não tenho pensamento superficiais de vamos jogar um bom jogo, nos vamos derrota-los e tudo que precisam saber. Por isso Chute seus traseiros YA-HA” _

“_Chute seu traseiros YA-HA_” responde a equipe e o jogo começa.

Sakuraba estava filmando e comentado o jogo com Shin era ataque dos cupidos, mas eles não podiam impedir Kurita, mesmo os cavaleiros tinham problemas com Kurita, outro jogador que ele tinha que ter cuidado era Youichi Hiruma ele era um ótimo quarteback, mas com time cheio de amadores ele não pode mostrar todo o seu potencial. Era uma pena que estes dois bons jogadores estivessem em um time tão fraco.

O jogo continua e o placa continuava 0 a 0

“_Parece que Deimon não tem nenhum novo jogador espere... Shin_” na chamada de Sakuraba Shin olha para câmera que esta filmando uma jovem, ela esta filmando o jogo com uma cara de desagrado.

Shin não podia acreditar a menina que ele estava procurando estava sentada no banco de Deimon, mas porque ela esta sentada ela era rápida será que Hiruma não a aceitou como jogadora, claro pode ser que a menina não quer jogar, mas o olha que ela lhe deu naquele dia lhe disse outra coisa, pelo menos agora Shin sabe onde ela estar, ele pode conversar com ela agora, observando a menina Shin percebe que a menina e Hiruma trocam olhares, a menina sorrir de uma maneira feral ela fica em pé e coloca a câmera em tripé e ela sai lentamente.

O jogo pausa para uma reunião Hiruma olha para eles e dar um sorriso maligno, ele estava planejando algo.

O jogo estava rolando a apesar dos esforços de todos, o jogo continuou em zero a zero pelo menos desta vez Ishimaru não se machucou, Hiruma olha para a tampinha que parece entender a mensagem ela foi se trocar, no entanto Hiruma tinha que se livrar daqueles dois espiões ele decide chamar por um tempo.

Hiruma fala “_deixe me apresenta-lo alguém_” e Hiruma aponta para um lado daquele lado surge uma grande tempestade de poeira que quando para revela um pequeno jogador com uma viseira escura, sua camisa vinte um, e o pequeno parecia pronto para entra na briga.

“_este é o corredor da velocidade da luz seu nome é Eyeshield 21_” Sena se aproxima do time

Os rapazes do time começam a falar: “_o que, quem é ele_?”

Shin estava longe e não poderia ver direito então ele se perguntou mentalmente quem era o novo jogador.

Sakuraba pergunta “_viseira coloridas não foram proibidas_?”.

“_Sim, mas abre-se uma exceção para problemas de saúde, então é emitida uma permissão da associação_” Enquanto Shin fala Hiruma mostrar uma permissão para o juiz nisso Kurita vem gritando “_vamos jogar junto, se..._” ele foi interrompido por Hiruma “_sentar! você quer sentar_?” ele levar Kurita para uma parte escura e fala “_escute aqui gordo de merda, a menina esta jogando em segredo, além do mais temos aqueles dois nos espiando”._

“_Oh eu entendi, mas o que vamos fazer Hiruma?” _Perguntou Kurita.

“_Primeiro vamos nos livrar de Sakuraba_” falou Hiruma com as mãos na cintura.

“_Tira? Como?”_ fala Kurita confuso “_assim_” Hiruma faz uma cara diabólica.

Hiruma sai do canto escuro e se aproxima das garotas de torcida dos Cupid ele faz uma cara de surpresa e aponta _“olha não é o ídolo Sakuraba Haruto_” o truque foi lançado e as meninas saíram correndo em direção a Sakuraba, Sakuraba foge em face de perseguição deixando a filmadora com Shin que quebrar no momento que toca na filmadora, Sakuraba foge e Shin vai atrás tentado pedir auxílio para a filmadora quebrada.

Hiruma olha satisfeito “_oh! eu não sei o que foi, mas por algum motivo ate mesmo Shin se foi”_ apontado para Sena Hiruma fala “_domine o campo_”.

Sena entrou no jogo, não agora ele não era Sena ele é Eyeshield 21 e com o sangue bombeado de forma incrível Sena corre, seu objetivo era o gol, ele tem correr se desviando de 11 jogadores.

Sena estava contando em sua mente como naquela vez:

“_1...2... 3,4...5...6,7...”_

O caminho estava bloqueado, mas Kurita e Hiruma liberam o campo.

“_8,9,10 e 11 não há mais ninguém, ninguém pode me parar eu posso sentir mais uma vez o gosto da vitória !”_

Sena fez um touchdown sem erros, que leva a torcida à loucura, fazendo os devil bats ganharem a sua primeira rodada.

Kurita joga os jogadores aliados para o ar em alegria, Hiruma libera vários fogos para Sena quando o sentimento da vitória bate mais uma vez, tudo que ele pode pensar é “eu posso correr mais uma vez eu posso ganhar mais uma vez eu sou o jogador com as pernas de ouro mais uma vez eu sou mais uma vez Eyeshield 21” por baixo da viseira Sena chora em alegria.

Neste mundo esta foi a primeira vitória dos Morcegos demônios de Deimon, também foi o primeiro aparecimento do jogador com pernas de ouro.

Bonus:

Sena se recuperando do choro ver uma multidão de jogadores indo a sua direção:

_“incrível foi impressionante!”_

_“entre para o time de baseball!”_

“_eu não sei que você é, mas entre no time de futebol!”_

“_entre no clube de corrida!”_ Ishimaru estava gritando.

Hiruma se põe na frente de Sena e fala “_gordão de merda bloquei o caminho!” _Na ordem Kurita segura todos os jogadores facilmente.

_“bom tampinha parece que se descobrirem sua identidade vão sei uma batalha então use o tempo da conversão para se trocar antes que eles notarem a sua falta.” _Diz Hiruma_._

“_hum, vou aproveitar e compra um pouco de suco para comemoramos_.” Sena sai levantado poeira e outros se reunião para a conversão fim de jogo.

Devil bats vitória de 6-0.

Enquanto isso Sakuraba continua sendo perseguindo pelo campo e Mamori esta passeado pelo campo procurando Sena.


	5. CORRIDA 5- Mamori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

**“Uma pessoa só cresce quando é capaz de superar as dificuldades. Proteção é importante, mas há certas coisas que se deve aprender por esforço próprio.”**

[ **Jiraya (Naruto)** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/jiraya_naruto/)

**“Eu sei que mudanças podem ser assustadoras. Mas faz parte do crescimento. É assim que descobrimos como somos, e o que vamos ser.”**

[ **Miley Cyrus** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/miley_cyrus/)

Mamori estava numa lanchonete junto com algumas amigas, mas ela estava preocupada com Sena ela se despede das suas amigas e vai para estação de trem, ela descobriu que o local onde Sena estava era aonde iria acontecer um jogo de futebol americano, ou seja, um jogo onde Hiruma estaria presente, Mamori não avisou Sena de Hiruma, mas ela achou que Sena teria medo de se aproximar dele afinal Hiruma tinha um rosto de Demônio então Sena não se aproximaria, mas Sena estava agora num clube e pelo jeito e o time de Hiruma, Mamori estava com medo de Hiruma se aproveitar de Sena.

Chegando ao local do jogo, Mamori chega na hora de ver um pequeno jogador que corre numa velocidade absurda.

_“ele é rápido_!” ela fala em voz alta, ela o ver lutando e se desviando de jogadores maiores com facilidade.

_“incrível ele passou todos” _Ela ver o pequeno jogador fechando a mão em punho enquanto ele faz o ponto da vitória.

“_incrível! incrível, mesmo ele sendo pequeno ele é um jogador incrível, se Sena o visse isso a motivaria, ah é mesmo eu tenho que procurar a Sena chan.”_

“_onde está Sena?”_ Mamori começa a procurar de um lado para o outro, os jogadores fizeram o ponto de conversão e o jogo terminou, não encontrando Sena, Mamori decidiu questionar Hiruma.

_“Hiruma kun”_ Mamori pede com uma aura furiosa.

_“o que é?!”_ todo o time pode ver Mamori confrontando Hiruma em apreensão.

“_há algum tempo estamos te alertando sobre seu comportamento e suas atrocidades na escola, mas você nunca nos escutou e até o comitê disciplinar já desistiu, mas isto foi a gota d’água eu não sei o que você fez para Sena te acompanhar aqui, mas eu não vou te perdoar”. _Discursa Mamori com um dedo apontando para Hiruma.

“_oh! você não vai me perdoar e o que vai fazer sobre isso_?” Hiruma pegar seu caderno negro.

_“eu vou...” _Mamori tenta pensar em uma resposta.

“_você vai usar sua força de conselho disciplinar e nos fechar?_” questionou Hiruma de costa com o caderno na mão.

“_não farei isto, vocês estão no meio de um torneio” _Esta resposta meio que chocou Hiruma e ele guardou seu caderno de chantagem e Mamori continuou “_em vez disto vou retirar Sena deste clube e você não vai chegar perto dela nunca mais!”_ Mamori termina ainda apontado um dedo acusador para Hiruma.

Nesta ação Kurita chora e Hiruma fica atordoado, mas uma voz faz parar o carnaval “_você não pediu minha opinião_” Mamori se vira e ver Sena, Mamori sorrir ela pega as mãos de Sena e puxa para a saída _“vamos Sena vamos achar um clube mais apropriado para você.” _Mas Sena larga a mão de Mamori com força.

Isto choca Mamori, ela para e observa Sena e Sena diz “_Mamori neechan eu não fui coagida, eu escolhi entra, há algo que eu quero e é aqui que eu escolhi ficar_” Sena parecia resoluta tão forte, isto estava errado, Sena chan não era assim alguma coisa estava errado antes de Mamori argumentar Sena dar um sorriso desnorteador e diz “_no final_ _vai dar tudo certo!”_ Sena se virá e começa dar bebidas para os jogadores e dizendo “_pessoal bom trabalho, aqui um agrado!”._

“_secretaria é uma pessoa tão legal!” _um dos jogadores fala.

“_aqui Kurita senpai, nossa primeira vitória vamos comemorar_” Sena dar uma lata para Kurita.

“_Sena chan!” _Kurita abraça Sena e fica a girando em felicidade, Hiruma estava observando os dois sem palavras Mamori se aproxima quando ela passa por Hiruma ela sussurra “_a culpa é sua.”._

Hiruma agora observa as duas moças sorrindo e se abraçando com Kurita gritando de alegria, _“garota estupida a culpa não é minha, mas agora ela me pertence e eu vou usar todo o potencial dela para cumprir meus objetivos.” _pensa ele.

Na volta os devil bats estavam num trem, Mamori, Kurita e Sena estavam de um lado e Hiruma estava do outro sozinho, Mamori estava encarando Hiruma este só mascava o seu chiclete sem se importa com o olhar assassino e Kurita estava cantando alegremente: “_primeira vitória_”.

Sena estava sorrindo junto de Kurita e Kurita fala “_desse jeito iremos longe no torneio ou pelo menos ate jogamos contra os Oujoo White Knight_” Sena só confirma lembrando que o próximo jogo vai ser contra eles.

Kurita pergunta “_contra quem vamos jogar a próxima partida, Hiruma?_”.

Hiruma assopra uma bola de chiclete e engoli depois responde “_os Oujoo!”._

Nisso Kurita olha com cara de medo e pânico enquanto Sena cerra os punhos em determinação Hiruma olha para Sena e Sena sorri em troca, Mamori observa a troca de olhares e uma suspeita surge em sua cabeça, ele está orando para esta errada.

Enquanto isso numa escola de bela construção, um sino soa esta é escola privada construída como uma catedral, lar do time de futebol americano Oujoo White Knight.

Shin e Sakuraba retornaram com a fita do jogo e agora o time de futebol inteiro estava assistindo ao filme do próximo adversário, pelo menos estavam até na fita uma onda de garotas aparecerem no filme e o vídeo encerrar.

“_eh só isso?”_ alguém pergunta.

_“depois disso os devil bat viraram e ganharam certo?”_ perguntou Takamine o quarterback de óculos ele continua “_vocês não filmaram os momentos importantes_.” Nesta fala o treinador bate na TV e grita “_Sakuraba, Shin por que vocês não filmaram até final? especialmente você Sakuraba, você era o responsável pela gravação, não é?”._

_“sobre isso eu fui perseguido.”_ antes dele continuar Shin o corta “_foi minha culpa eu deixe o posto_”.

“_Seu tolo você foi descuidado, Shin na partida contra devil bat você vai ficar na reserva!”_ terminou o técnico.

_“entendido!”_ Shin respondeu, Sakuraba parecia deprimido o treinador olha para todos os jogadores e fala.

“_De fato todos vocês foram muito relaxados ultimamente, esse tipo de fraqueza pode fazer vocês perderem pontos! Escutem bem! Se pudermos segurar o oponente em zero ponto então só precisamos marcar um ponto. A coisa mais importante no futebol americano é a defesa! Especialmente este ano, a defesa dos White Knight deve dominar a temporada, vocês devem me trazer a faixa de campeão! Entenderam_!”

“_sim_!” todo o time fala depois deste discurso o treinador libera a todos Shin é o primeiro na sala de treinamento, ele começa a treinar abdominal seu pensamento é “_tirado do time titular... minha força de vontade não foi forte o bastante! Ainda sou muito ingênuo!”_ ele para e olha para as suas mãos _“com essas mãos destruidoras... não posso deixar nada escapar”_ ele planta uma bananeira e só com os polegares ele faz flexão e continua a treinar.

De volta ao trem um dos rapazes pergunta “_Hiruma quem é aquele Eyeshield 21?” _“_sim Hiruma a apresente para o time de corrida”_ Ishimaru também pede.

“_Cara eu me pergunto quem seria ele_” Hiruma faz uma cara de pateta.

“_vocês sabem no futebol, mesmo que o adversário marque 99 pontos, nos ganhamos se marcamos 100 pontos a coisa mais importante no futebol americano é o ataque.”_ Hiruma explica.

Na fala de Hiruma tanto Kurita como Sena confirmam e Hiruma continua “_nos bloqueamos e protegemos a rota de corrida, se fizermos isso o Eyeshield 21 vai marcar esses pontos.”._

Sena olha para o céu, muita das mentiras que Hiruma contou foram o seu objetivo, desta vez elas serão também, mas já que é uma nova vida ela tem outra coisa que ele quer, ele espera ser bem sucedido nisto também.

No outro dia Sena estava indo pegar o livro de jogadas para estudar algumas técnicas para ter uma melhor lutar com o Shin, antes que ele abra a porta Mamori o chama “_Sena chan_!”.

“_Mamori neechan!_” Sena sorrir em resposta.

“_eu decidi que enquanto você está no time de futebol eu também estarei aqui, assim àquele cara não vai mais te arrastar por ai!”_ Mamori fala Sena suspira e fala _“Mamori não é assim!”_ Mamori ignora a fala de Sena e abre a porta do clube e ela ver a zona de batalha que é a sala.

“_mas que droga, você vai ficar doente se você ficar num lugar como este_.” Mamori fala em revolta ela retira o blazer e se entrega a limpeza e Sena segue o exemplo.

Kurita estava trazendo um monte de bolos para comemorara sua primeira partida quando ele abre a porta do clube ele ver Sena e Mamori limpando e o clube parece brilhante quase como se fosse novo.

“_o que está acontecendo? incrível!”_ Kurita grita em espanto.

Sena e Mamori param e observam o número de bolos que Kurita traz e falam “_incrível!”_

Nisto Kurita e Mamori armam a festa e comem bolos como nunca, Sena só fica rindo enquanto bebe chá afinal não é novidade para ele o fato de ambos podem comer muito doces.

Quando Hiruma entra com uma caixa na mão ele observa e fala “_oh estão todos aqui!”_ ele entra e chuta a tabela de doces e vira a mesa que mostrar desenhado um campo. E Hiruma diz “_vamos começar a reunião de planejamento para o jogo contra os White Knight_” ele senta e coloca a caixa na mesa.

“_Hiruma kun você poderia ter ao menos tirado o bolo_” Mamori reclama Kurita ainda está com um bolo na mão e Sena estava limpa ainda bebendo o chá afinal isto é normal, mas Mamori continua “_por que você e tão egoísta?!”_ Hiruma olha para ela e fala “_por que você está aqui você nem é um membro do time?!”._

“_isso é!” _ Mamori tenta responder, mas Hiruma corta “_Pessoas que não tem nada a ver conosco de o fora!” _ele tirar da caixa bonequinhos com os jogadores deimon e Knight.

Mamori se irrita e diz _“eu sou protetora da Sena, eu estou aqui para garantir que Sena não seja intimidada!_” Sena tem uma gota de suor no discurso de Mamori ele guarda o chá e vai para a tabela de estratégia.

Hiruma observa isto e fala para Mamori “_protetora, hum!”_ ele meche a mão em desdém e diz “_faça o que quiser!”_

Mamori sem tira os olhos de Hiruma diz _“claro que eu vou!”._

Sena suspira pela decima vez ignora os dois discutidos e arruma os bonecos no campo, sem ordem de Hiruma, mas este não parece chateado com isso, quando os bonecos estão arrumados e Kurita e Sena estão sentados enquanto Mamori estava limpando alguma coisa longe.

Hiruma fala “_agora para explicar a estratégia_” Hiruma pega uma mini bola e joga para o boneco Eyeshield 21 e fala “_a estratégia é este cara pega a bola e correra o caminho todo_!” o bonequinho Eyeshield derruba os outro boneco e Hiruma olha para os dois “ _isso é tudo!”._

Kurita olha em pânico e Sena com calma fala “_nada contra a estratégia, eu vou fazer isso com todas as minhas forças, mas vocês precisam saber que meu limite físico ainda é ruim, eu posso correr na velocidade de 4.2 no máximo cinco vezes, este é meu limite atual, isso com uma boa saúde.”_ Sena pega um bonequinho de Shin e mostra para Hiruma “_o problema é as investidas do Shin san, vai ser minha primeira experiência de lutar contra ele, e não sei como vai ser meu desempenho!”._

Kurita sai do pânico e também fala com Hiruma “_Hiruma ela tem razão a defesa do Oujoo e forte_.”. Hiruma estava olhando despreocupado “_eu sei gordo de merda e por isso que hoje vamos treinar condicionamento físico e passes”._

“_isso parece bom para mim_!” falou Sena Kurita se vira para Sena surpreso e pergunta “_Sena chan não esta assustada de lutar com o Shin?!”_ antes de Sena responder Mamori entra e pergunta _“por que Sena chan deve ser assustada? quem vai lutar contra este jogador será o Eyeshield 21, a propósito Sena chan você dever aprender com ele e ser corajosa!”_ Fala Mamori com os pratos que tinha lavado e falando como se desse uma lição de vida.

Sena sorrir tristemente e fala _“sim, eu vou aprender muito e vou me esforçar_!” Mamori sorrir de volta e sai.

Kurita e Hiruma olham para Mamori em descrença.

Os devil bats foram para a sala de treino de musculação e Mamori pergunta “_por que Sena tem que treinar?”_ e Hiruma responde “_fazer exercício e bom para todos incluindo gerentes e secretarias_” Sena ignora os dois e se posiciona afinal da última vez ele foi patética ele espera hoje ter melhor desempenho.

Kurita ver Sena se preparando e pergunta a Hiruma “_vamos começar com algo leve ne?”_

Hiruma pensa e fala “_tudo bem deixa ela tentar 20 kg”._

Kurita arruma os pesos e Sena levanta e Hiruma anota e fala em voz alta _“Sena Kobayakawa supino 20 kg”_ Sena parecia completamente em êxtase quando saiu da maquina pulando em alegria “_eu conseguir!” _Mamori ficou curiosa e tentou também, ela consegue também 20 kg. Na vez de Hiruma ele levanta 75 kg, na vez de Kurita 160 kg e deimon continuam treinando.

Enquanto isto na escola Oujoo, os cavaleiros também estão numa sala de musculação, Sakuraba é o primeiro a terminar com 50 kg no supino ele para e se virar para Shin e diz: “_incrível como sempre_” Shin parou ele estava 140 kg e responde “huh!”.

Uma risada faz os dois olharem era Ootawara Makoto capitão dos cavaleiros ele estava rindo enquanto levanta supino de 135 kg ele termina e fala “_você finalmente me venceu, hahaha_!”, _mas não serei derrotado!”._

Shin começa a falar “_este não é um jogo vencido apenas com números e forças_.”. Sakuraba o corta “_você não tem só forças, você tem as pernas mais rápidas do colegial, não existe nenhum oponente que não seja parado por seu ataque Shin!”._ Ootawara volta a fazer supino e fala “_eles te chamam de a lança até quando é só um ataque normal às pessoas o vem como um ataque de morte.”._

Em Deimon Sena saiu muito feliz do treino de musculação ela havia melhorado ela espera que ela possa correr mais rápido, ela começou a se alongar para correr, Hiruma se livrou de Mamori e Sena pode correr, ele corre, pois ainda precisa melhorar, correr por que ele quer superar sua outra vida enquanto Sena corre Shin responde os elogios de seus colegas “_isso pode ser arrogante, mas sinto que encontrei uma pessoa mais rápida do que eu e eu quero superar esta pessoa em um campo!”._

Ootawara fala “_não se preocupe!”._

Mas Shin estava grave “_se nos encontramos no campo eu vou vencer!”_ isto emudece Sakuraba e Ootawara continua a rir.

Quando Mamori retorna ele ver Sena sentada no campo olhando para Hiruma e Kurita, Sena estava suada e ofegante e depois disto ela se deita no campo. Preocupada Mamori fala: _“Sena o que aconteceu!”_ ela se junta e Sena “_eu sabia”! esse clube não é para você! vamos Sena você deve sair!”_

Sena se levanta e enquanto limpa as lagrimas de Mamori ele diz “_eu sempre tive que ser salva por você, mas um dia, ao invés de ser ajudado por você eu quero te proteger e é neste clube que eu gostaria de tentar por minha própria vontade, eu quero ficar mais forte então acredite em mim!”._

Mamori não podia acreditar, mas o que ela pode fazer Sena estava sorrindo, mas em seu coração Mamori achava que isto não estava certo, esta pessoa não era a sua Sena chan “_Sena!”_ Mamori começa, mas Hiruma observando onde a conversa iria fala “_bem será que Sena chan ficara bem?!”_ Isto tem a atenção de todos e Hiruma continua _“pensado bem eu poderia ter dada muito trabalho para ela, sem se importar se ela cometesse erros. Afinal de contar ela tem que exercer a função de secretaria e gerente, né Sena chan?”._

Sabendo que seu capitão queria Sena fala “_se tivéssemos uma boa administradora, eu poderia ser uma melhor secretaria, pois o fardo seria mais leve!” _ nisto Kurita estava confuso e Mamori parecia determinada enquanto Sena e Hiruma ficaram balançando a cabeça em entendimento e Sena fala para Hiruma com um rosto pensativo “_capitão onde poderíamos achar uma boa gerente?”_ e Hiruma responde comum olha de culpa “_quem sabe_?!”.

“_eu faço_!” Mamori parecia um leão defendendo sua cria nisto Sena olha com olhos lacrimejantes e fala _“tem certeza Mamori neechan?"_ Mamori responde abraçado Sena “_claro Sena vamos fazer o nosso melhor!”_ as duas começam a pular juntas nisto Kurita se anima e pega as duas em um abraço amoroso e grita _“agora somos quatro membros!”_ e Hiruma vira de costa e diz “_trabalhador manual adquirido_!” e sai rindo. E agora que venham os cavaleiros.


	6. CORRIDA 6- Oujoo White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Começa a segunda rodada do torneio de primavera e o primeiro grande rival de Sena aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

“A nossa maior glória não reside no fato de nunca cairmos, mas sim em levantarmo-nos sempre depois de cada queda.”  
Oliver Goldsmith  
“Até os fortes caem um dia, mas se levantam ainda mais fortes no outro. Nada como cair na lama pra dar valor a água limpa!”  
Desconhecido

Imagens passam em um fluxo estas imagens se misturam e forma algo novo, este era seu passado como menina e seu passado como menino ambos fluindo e se misturando tornando algo novo e desconhecido, quando o fluxo para de ser mover Sena abre os olhos, hoje era o dia do jogo entre os cavaleiros e os morcegos demoníacos, hoje ele daria tudo de si no campo.  
Se levantado e se aprontado Sena vai para a escola Deimon e de lá se junta às outros para ir para o local do jogo em sua vida passada eles tinham ido caminhando desta vez ele teve uma supressa.  
O estádio que iria acontecer o jogo dos Oujoo White Knight versos Deimon Devil Bats era grande e a estrutura parecia um pouco extravagante para um torneio regional, havia um grande numero de torcedores e mesmo um canal de Tv estava filmado tudo que estava acontecendo incluindo a chegada dos times.  
“oh, aí vem os Oujoo.” Um dos técnicos de filmagem fala.  
E dois ônibus chegam com os jogadores os ônibus possuíam rampas e os jogadores começam a sair em completa ordem e calma   
“uau, que entrada tão moderna!” a repórter da TV fala encantada.  
Na saída de Sakuraba há milhões de flash e uma multidão o cerca, mas são dissipados quando Sakuraba entra no estádio.  
“eles são celebridades?” pergunta a reporte em curiosidade.  
“um deles é!” o técnico de filmagem responde.  
“ah! ali vem a Deimon!!”’ O câmera fala.  
Nisto a equipe técnica fica pronta para filmar e a equipe deimon surge em duas carroças sendo puxadas por quatro pessoas todas com ossos em sua cabeça cada e Hiruma estava em cima de uma das carroças chicoteando, mas atrás se podia ver uma carroça com muitos equipamentos sendo puxada por um cão demoníaco.  
E Hiruma enquanto chicoteia fala “mais rápido ou você serão mordidos!”.  
Isto choca a equipe técnica que em pânico grita “quem entrada tão primitiva!”.

No campo os cavaleiros estavam se aquecendo, isto não surpreendeu Sena ele estava mais surpreso com a ideia de transporte de Hiruma, mas no final ele deveria saber que Hiruma gostava deste tipo de coisas suspirando ele junto com Mamori preparam o material para os jogadores. Devido o aquecimento perturbador de Hiruma a maioria dos jogadores estava com fome nisto ele estavam com inveja dos cavaleiros que tinham comida.  
“ano não é muito, mas eu Mamori fizemos alguns lanches!” Disse Sena isto chamou a atenção dos jogadores e Mamori mostrou a eles um caixa bento com muitos bolinhos de arroz Mamori fala meio tímida “não é muito coisa, mas foi feita em casa, Sena e eu trabalhamos muito, então se vocês não se importarem de comer!”.  
“isto e tão legal!” alguém fala.  
“temos uma gerente e uma secretaria tão gentil!” um dos jogadores estava chorando.  
“elas são anjos neste inferno!” outro jogador fala corando.  
“vamos comer!” todos gritam.   
Os jogadores começam a comer e Sena alimenta Cerberus enquanto Hiruma o prender em corrente de ferro e ainda conseguindo atirar com a metralhadora. Enquanto deimon festejava, Shin não comia seu lanche.  
“não vai comer?!” Ootawara pergunta.  
“desculpe-me mais eu já comi a minha dieta de nutrientes então não posso comer mais nada” falou Shin.  
“então eu como por você!” disse Ootawara.  
Enquanto todos comiam Sakuraba foi forçado por seu gerente a ter uma entrevista, a reporte insistia que ele era o ás Sakuraba tentou dizer que ele não era, mas a reporte o cortava. Em meio a isto um time subiu as arquibancadas este time chamou a atenção de Ootawara que parou de comer e foi encara-los.  
“então eles vieram!” falou Ootawara com as mãos na cintura e com as calças arreadas.  
“não importa levante as calças!” o técnico Shouji grita.  
Depois de servir aos outros, Sena manda uma mensagem para Hiruma dizendo que ela iria ser trocar e Sena manda uma mensagem para Mamori de que ele iria filma de outro ponto. Hiruma depois de olhar seu celular e ver Sena sair ele começa a reunião falando: “Ouça bem malditos! O jogo de hoje vai ser bem diferente do jogo anterior! Não vamos só jogar futebol! Isto é guerra!”.  
“isto que dizer que o Shin vai jogar! Neste caso eu quero ir embora!” falou o numero 80.  
“eu ainda tenho pesadelos do jogo passado!” o numero 71 fala  
“eu sei duas pessoal ficaram com ossos quebrados!” o número 50 falou triste.  
“não sei preocupe!” uma voz nova surgiu todos virão e olham para o jogador de Eyeshield 21.  
“eu vou tomar a atenção de Shin san tudo que você dever fazer e dar o melhor de si!” Sena falou com a voz que ele usava quando era Eyeshield 21.  
“Vamos mostrar para o Oujoo White Knight o que podemos fazer!” Sena falou isto para Hiruma e Kurita.  
Nesta frase Kurita esmaga Sena num abraço e Hiruma chuta os dois e sai para o campo Sena e Kurita sorrir um para os outros e segue Hiruma puxando os outros jogadores.  
Ootawara na sua reunião fala: “o que era mesmo?” pergunta ele meio confuso e Takamine responde: “cavaleiros!”.  
Ootawara fala “ah sim lembrei!” ele continua “Juramos vitória pelo nosso orgulho de cavaleiro, não viemos para lutar contra o nosso inimigo, viemos para derrota-los!”.  
Já Hiruma na sua reunião fala “não viemos aqui para derrota nosso inimigo viemos massacra-los!”.  
A equipe dos cavaleiros grita “gloria ao reino!”.  
Os morcegos gritam “vamos chutar os seus traseiros deles Ya-há!”.

Um dos narradores começa a falar: “chegou a hora do pontapé inicial! Por quantos pontos será que os cavaleiros vão liderar!” o publico grita.  
E Hiruma chega por traz de Eyeshield e fala “todos no campo estão no subestimando!” ele olha para Eyeshield 21 e diz “mesmo Shin esta no banco!” e Eyeshield responde “ora! então vamos mostrar do que somos capazes e que ele deve nos levar a serio!".  
Hiruma cacareja “vamos mostrar o que eles merecem, domine o campo!”.  
O ataque de deimon começou com uma corrida, mas para supressas de todos num rápido ataque deimon marca que deixa todo o publico em silencio.  
O narrador fala em choque “touchdown 0-6 para deimon!”.  
O treinador dos cavaleiros Shouji fala “quem é aquele com Eyeshield?”.  
“parece que é o cara que virou o jogo com um touchdown contra os koigahama!” falou Takamine.  
O treinador se virá para falar com Sakuraba e Shin, mas ele repara que Shin estava hipnotizado pelo Eyeshield ele decide perguntar algo diferente “rapazes o que me pode dizer deste jogador?”. Sakuraba um pouco nervoso fala “ele é rápido, muito rápido!”. O Treinador com um rosto apático diz “oh! é mesmo, Shin o que você acha?”.  
Shin estava olhando fixamente para o jogador 21 enquanto ele faz sua segunda corrida “a única coisa que posso dizer depois de uma jogada e que ele tem treinado por si mesmo por um longo tempo, aquele corte não é algo que possa se aprender de uma hora para outra, ele ainda está aprendendo mais posso dizer que ele não se encaixar na categoria de amador, ele corre sem medo, mesmo contra Ootawara e eu o classifico como uma ameaça.”. O treinador olha para ele e pensa “ele pode dizer tudo isto com apenas uma jogada” e fala “muito bem!”.  
O jogo continua e este era o segundo Touchdown e o time deimon estava elogiando o Eyeshield “incrível!” alguém grita “você é o melhor!” outro jogador diz. O Eyeshield 21 protesta dizendo “eu só pude correr graça a defesa de todos, sem o bloqueio eu não conseguiria o feito duas vezes, por favor, continuem dando tudo de si!”. E outro jogador diz “ele é um cara legal!” e outro concorda “tão modesto!”.  
O narrador fala “deimon 12-00” e O treinador olhando o resultado e diz “droga, eu não acredito, nossa defesa perdeu contra Deimon!”.  
A tentativa de pontos extra falha e o resultado continua o mesmo, mas agora era hora do ataque dos cavaleiros. Hiruma reúne todos da equipe e fala “não temos como parar os cavaleiros então fingiremos que estamos desanimados e então pegamos a bola, vocês entenderam!”. O grupo grita “sim!”.  
“Eyeshield você entende” Perguntou Hiruma.  
“sim, não vou falhar!” Respondeu Eyeshield.  
Se preparando para a troca Sakuraba entra em campo e é recebido com muito barulho, devido ao barulho da multidão o árbitro da uma pausa técnica para o publico se acalmar, neste momento Ootawara vai até deimon e grita “Kurita!”.  
Kurita e Eyeshield olham para ele, Ootawara tendo sua atenção ele pega um dos marcadores de ferro de um dos árbitros do campo e entorta com as mãos na frente de Kurita e deixa no chão. Kurita pega e fala “não faça isto!” Kurita desentorta e devolve o marcador ao seu devido lugar dizendo desculpas para a equipe de marcação. Nesta ação Ootawara começa a rir e sai gargalhando.  
O jogo reinicia com o quartebarck Takamine Ichirou fazendo a formação os morcegos estava em formação defensiva de gol. Isto não intimida Takamine que inicia o ataque fazendo um passe para Sakuraba que conquista uma jarda.  
Deimon parecia ter desistido aos olhos dos expectadores, mas tanto o técnico e Shin estavam desconfiados de algo, e quando percebe o que estava errado já era tarde de mais e Eyeshield 21 interceptor a bola que passa para Hiruma, que percorrer o campo, os cavaleiros tentam interceptar o ataque, mas Hiruma vira de costa e passa para Eyeshield que correr se desviando de todos.  
O treinador grita “jogue o para as laterais!” quando um dos jogadores tentou joga Sena para as laterais ele diz “desta vez não!” com um giro ele se livra do jogador e marca um touchdown.  
Deimon 18 -0  
Isso deixa os cavaleiros muito frustrados o treinador Shouji fala em voz alta “nunca imaginei que seriamos pressionados desse jeito pelos Deimon! Tudo isto por causa de um cara desconhecido, mas não podemos passar vergonha na frente do Nagas... Shin!”.  
“sim” respondeu estoicamente Shin e o treinador diz “ponha fim nisso!” o treinador ordena claramente e Shin põem as suas luvas e entra no campo.  
Quando Shin coloca os pés no campo os cavaleiros se animam quando os jogadores que receberam os ataques de Shin tremem em medo o Eyeshield vai ao encontro de Shin e fala “nos encontramos de novo, eu te admiro, mas não pretendo perder!”.  
“eu digo o mesmo, você tem o meu respeito, mas não pretendo perder!” Shin com as luvas estava falando serio ambos se encaram e então ambos se viram para os seus times.  
Na primeira disputa de Shin e Eyeshield as coisas são bem acirradas, mas Shin o derrubou em algumas jardas próximas ao gol e Sena relembrou quanto doía um ataque de Shin o corpo atual lidou bem com a dor, mas Sena pode dizer que ele tem uma contusão bem feia nas costelas.  
Quando Eyeshield 21 se levanta ele vai ao encontro de Hiruma ignorando o olhar preocupado de Kurita ele fala “pra vencê-lo terei que usar a velocidade da Luz, precisamos de um plano para usá-las bem”.’  
“eu sei camarão!” Hiruma fala serio.  
“Sena chan o ferimento!” Kurita sussurra em preocupação.  
“está ruim, mas não vou parar apenas com isto. Vamos lutar senpai!” Sena anima Kurita que responde “tudo bem!”.  
O jogo continua conseguindo marca outro touchdown deimon tenta a conversão e desta vez o chute entra deimon estava 25-0, mas com entrada de Shin no jogo a balança foi começando a mudar e foi rápido para o placar estar deimon 25 cavaleiros 18 infelizmente os passes que não eram para Sena devido a marcação forte de Shin sempre eram perdidos e o placar ficou.   
Deimon 25 cavaleiros 25.  
E o apito soa e é hora do intervalo, Sena Kurita e Hiruma estavam no banheiro Sena sem pudor nenhum tirou a camisa na frente dos dois e Kurita começou a passa um gel nas contusões de Sena.  
“droga eles empataram, me desculpe se eu fosse mais rápida!” Sena fala.  
“não se desculpe, era natural que isto iria acontece!” falou Hiruma em calma.  
“mas se continuar assim vamos perder, eu não quero isto!” Falou aflito Sena.  
“Sena chan se acalme!” Kurita fala e com carinho ele diz “não é apenas seu trabalho nós também vamos fazer a nossa parte então não se pressione demais ok” Sena fica envergonhada e se desculpa mais uma vez.  
“a baleia tem razão, mas não temos muitas opções com o time atual, se os passes funcionam-se haveria uma chance, então você vai ter que correr a velocidade da luz todo o nosso ataque!” Hiruma fala sério. Sena um pouco triste fala “mas se eu fizer todas esta corridas em seguida eu posso desmaiar e eu não vou poder participar da partida mais vai estar tudo bem assim!”.   
Hiruma tem no rosto um olhar de apreço, mas você só veria se fosse muito atento, como nem Kurita e nem Sena erram observadores parecia apenas à cara maquiavélica normal de Hiruma e ele fala “vamos dar um jeito depois só coloque Shin no lugar dele!”.  
“e isto que você quer capitão?!” perguntou Sena.  
“Não me questione camarão!” Hiruma com uma arma fala.  
“Yoshi! vou dar tudo de mim no campo para vitória” Sena fala resoluta e coloca a sua blusa e o capacete e sai do vestiário. Kurita e Hiruma olham para a menina saindo e Kurita fala “Hiruma ela é incrível, não vejo medo nenhum nela mesmo depois dos ataques do Shin.”.  
“E por isso que vamos dar tudo de nós no campo, ela quer ganhar, vamos dar ela a chance de lutar baleia!” Hiruma coloca o seu capacete e sai e Kurita muito animado seque o exemplo.  
Na reunião do final do intervalo Hiruma fala “escute lixo Eyeshield aqui decidiu fazer o máximo de pontos possível, mas vocês deve saber que isto é desgastante e uma hora ele iria parar com isso ele vai ficar inativo, então der tudo nesta jogada”. O jogo recomeça e a última tentativa de Deimon pela lateral e Sakuraba acaba entrando no campo e se machuca Sena pensou que isto não iria acontecer, mas parece que isto não pode ser mudado tentado se concentrar era hora do ataque de deimon.  
Shin tenta para o ataque de Sena, mas Sena ativa a sua corrida na velocidade da luz que faz o truque, para Shin foi duas imagens uma de uma menina e outra de Eyeshield 21 ambos desaparecendo a velocidade da luz e Shin não pode toca-lo. Isto aconteceu por mais quatro vezes, mas na ultima tentativa do touchdown Sena desfalece de cansaço no gol, Kurita o levanta do chão e coloca na sua costa e diz “uau aqui! Relaxe um pouco agora afinal você deu tudo que tinha como prometeu!”.  
“desculpe-me” Sena começa a fala, mas Hiruma o corta “camarão de merda esta foi à primeira de muitas disputas que você dois terão, mas hoje você venceu!”. Sena sorri na resposta de Hiruma e é levado carregado nas costas de Kurita até o banco onde ele e Hiruma olharam a derrota de seu time.  
Mamori tentou dar agua para os dois, mas nem Eyeshield e nem Hiruma aceitaram naquele momento.  
Final de jogo deimon 57 cavaleiros 71. No torneio da primavera deimon é eliminado na segunda rodada  
Kurita chora abertamente, Sena e Hiruma ficam em silencio Mamori olha para os dois em tristeza.  
Os Nagas saíram da arquibancada e um dos jogadores chamado Agon fala “uma coisa ficou clara este ano os cavaleiros não estão tão fortes.!”. O seu irmão careca responde “é claro os veteranos saíram!”.  
E Agon continua “só temos que nos preocupar com Shin e Ootawara! Eles podem ficar entre os quatro melhores”. O careca fala “os cavaleiros ficaram fraco, mas Deimon está crescendo!”.  
E Agon com cara de desdém diz “como se fosse possível!” e a equipe deles sai do estádio.  
Os jogadores se cumprimentam e quando Shin passa por Eyeshield o mundo dos dois desacelera e Shin fala “nós somos o time que vai para o chistima bowl” e Sena responde em com voz feminina “veremos!” e o mundo volta ao normal e nenhum dos dois olha para trás.  
Sena foi se trocar e trazer alguns agrados para os jogadores nisto a reporte de TV entrevista o treinador dos cavaleiros, o treinador olha para o seu time e depois para o time dos morcegos e fala: “Na partida de hoje não houve vencedores, porém neste mundo de vitorias e derrotas, somente aqueles que experimentam a decepção se tornarão fortes este ano só começou!” Depois desta declaração o treinador se retirou.  
A reporte falou “eu não entendi..!”  
“você é muito devagar!” um dos técnicos da TV falou.  
“ei vamos filmar os perdedores!” o câmera falou  
“temos que zombar deles?!” perguntou a reporte.  
“vamos falar com o gordão chorão!” ambos câmera e reporte correm em direção a Kurita, mas Hiruma põe a mão na câmera e Kurita em emoção fala “Hiruma está sendo legal comingo!”.  
“impossível!!!” falou Ishimaru e Mamori quando Sena chegou com alguns refrescos ele distribui para os jogadores agradecendo os seus esforços. Quando chega a Hiruma Sena fala “chega de propaganda venha beber”.  
Hiruma tirando a mão que estava na câmera ele fala “você não manda em mim fodendo camarão!”.  
“eu sei capitão, então qual foi à propaganda que você fez?!” perguntou Sena enquanto dava um refrigerante para Hiruma. Hiruma mostra a mão, nela estava escrito “deimon devil bats fizeram 57 pontos no Oujoo aceitamos novatos, estamos aqui e havia um mapa escrito.”.  
Sena tem uma gota de suor na propaganda e fala “incrível” enquanto Hiruma gargalha malignamente atrás depois disto todo time se arruma e volta para a casa.  
O corpo de Sena estava todo dolorido antes ele estaria tremendo de dor, mas parece que o corpo feminino se adaptar a dores facilmente, ele veio cedo de novo Mamori chegaria mais tarde, chegando ao clube ele ver uma coisa que não veria pelo menos não tão cedo. Hiruma e Musashi estavam olhando para as plantas de construção na frente da sede do clube quando Hiruma termina de falar com Musashi ele caminha até Sena: “camarão você chegou cedo onde esta a maldita diretora, ela terminou o vídeo?!”.  
“ele vem mais tarde, mas ela já terminou o vídeo!” respondeu Sena.   
“isso é bom!” Hiruma tira um envelope com fotos do nada e dar para Sena.  
“organiza as fotos depois da aula, lembre-se de separar as fotos do Sakuraba podemos usa-las para trocar fotos do ano que vem!” ordena Hiruma.  
“eu entendi, vou separar as fotos do Sakuraba e as de formação também, eu vou limpar um pouco o clube antes das aulas então!” Sena iria correr para o clube, mas Hiruma a impede com uma arma apontada para ela e ele diz “não pode o clube esta em reforma!”. Sena levanta os braços em posição de rendição e diz “reforma? quem vai pagar?!”.  
“o diretor!” responde Hiruma e Sena só encara Hiruma em silencio.  
Depois da Aula Sena estava olhando as fotos, ele via a foto de Shin e depois a de Hiruma e depois da dele vestido de Eyeshield correndo pelo campo e nisto o sentimento da derrota o ataca, o sentimento da derrota sempre é amargo, olhando para a foto em sua mão agora tudo que Sena pode fazer era chorar, mesmo o clima parecia entender pois começou a chover depois de chorar por um tempo Sena limpa os olhos e se levanta afinal não era hora de chorar era hora de treinar e isso que Sena vai fazer.  
Hiruma e Kurita foram procurar Sena em sua sala de aula afinal com a sala do clube em reforma ainda não dava para ser reunir lá, a sala de Sena estava vazia, mas eles podem ver as fotos perfeitamente organizadas cada uma e envelope etiquetados.  
“ah! Sena chan fez um bom trabalho, mas onde ela estar?” pergunta Kurita olhando em volta e Hiruma olhando pela janela diz “Baleia olhe pela janela!” Kurita segue o exemplo e vai até a janela quando ambos olham Hiruma soprando uma bola de chiclete diz “parece que nosso corredor já esta treinando!” o tom era presunçoso.  
A cena que Kurita e Hiruma vêm é de uma jovem com uniforme feminino estava fazendo exercício na chuva, a menina não parecia triste ela parecia determinada. Kurita em alegria grita “incrível! eu também vou!” Kurita sai da sala ao encontro de Sena Hiruma se encosta-se à parede e olha para menina treinando duro, Hiruma a ver escorregando e caindo seu uniforme feminino estava sujo de lama, mas ela se levanta e continua ela cai mais uma vez e neste momento Kurita se junta ambos começa treinar junto em alegria e Hiruma observa com um sorriso leve em seu rosto demoníaco e ele pensa “vamos nos preparar para o torneio de Outono.”

“Não há jogador neste mundo que nunca perdeu. Entretanto os melhores jogadores darão tudo de si para se levantarem novamente. Jogadores comuns levam um tempo para se recuperarem enquanto os perdedores continuaram a destoar dentro do campo.”  
Darrely Royal técnico da universidade de Texas Lorghorns.


	7. CORRIDA 7- O mestre da recepção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin faz um pacto com o diabo e entra um Macaco no time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

** _“As vezes a escuridão toma conta, nossos corações são quebrados, mutilados e os sonhos destruídos, é como se não houvesse mais motivos para se viver. Mas sempre há uma razão que nos prende a esse mundo, um sonho, uma paixão ou até mesmo um pessoa. Nunca deixe que tem impeçam de lutar porque nada é impossível se você acreditar. Sonhe alto e sua luz voltará a brilhar.”_ **

[ ** _Dani Cardoso_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/dani_cardoso/)

** _“Tudo o que um sonho precisa para ser realizado é alguém que acredite que ele possa ser realizado.”_ **

[ ** _Roberto Shinyashiki_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/roberto_shinyashiki/)

** **

Hiruma esta observando a baleia e o camarão treinando na lama achando que ele já se divertira o suficiente ele atira com um rifle e manda os dois irem para casa, a baleia foi se trocar e a tampinha ainda suja chega com Hiruma e ela fala: _“Hiruma san!”._

“_desembucha tampinha!” _fala Hiruma mascando chiclete.

“_antes de entra no time meu único treinamento era corrida, mas no jogo contra os cavaleiros eu percebi que preciso melhorar mais, eu gostaria de saber se você tem algum treinamento especial para minha posição!” _falou Sena como um cãozinho pedindo carinho para seu mestre, esta expressão agrada muito Hiruma _“então você quer um programa de treinamento diário!”_ Hiruma fala colocando a mão no queixo pensativo, “_Isso seria útil, tudo bem vou procurar um para você_” Hiruma fala com o rosto demoníaco.

“_sério obrigado_!” Sena sorrir.

“_eu acho melhor tirar este sorrisinho de seu rosto, por que vou fazer você passar pelo inferno!”_ Hiruma coloca o rifle na face de Sena que está suando na ameaça ele continua “_agora que já terminamos, vá para casa correndo e me manda uma mensagem quando chegar, se você for lenta amanhã você fará voltas!”._

Sena tinha um rosto em pânico e ela sai correndo em direção a casa como se o demônio estivesse atrás dela, isto deixava Hiruma feliz alias muitas das coisas que Sena fazia o divertia, quando a baleia foi embora não demorou muito para chibi manda uma mensagem que chegou a casa. Hiruma ver o celular e gargalha em diversão seu pequeno animal de estimação se saiu melhor do que esperado contra o Shin, mas apenas ela não basta se ele quer vencer o torneio de natal ele precisam de escravos regulares uteis e dispostos como Sena. Ele liga para maldita gerente e encomenda algum pôster de propaganda depois de discutir com a gerente via telefone e desligar na cara dela Hiruma pega seu rifle e sai do prédio escolar a chuva havia parado então ele estava saindo pelo menos até que viu Shin Seijuro em frente ao portão da escola.

Hiruma se aproxima e fala “_ora, ora, ora, o que a estrela do time dos cavaleiros quer aqui?”. _E Shin com o mesmo rosto estoico diz “_eu gostaria de saber o endereço de Kobayakawa Sena?”._

Nisto Hiruma franze a sobrancelha, no jogo contra os cavaleiros ele percebeu que Shin e Sena se conheciam, a questão agora era como tirar proveito disto. Então a imagem de Sena pedindo o treinamento veio à mente e ele diz “_claro eu lhe digo onde ele mora, por um preço_” Hiruma era o próprio diabo na frente de Shin.

_“tudo bem_!” Shin concordou estoicamente.

Sena estava em casa, seus pais não estavam eles saíram num encontro, Sena sempre achou muito bonito o fato de seus pais continuarem agindo como um casal apaixonado mesmo sendo casados há um bom tempo. Depois de um banho Sena se sentou na frente da TV e viu alguns canais de esporte enquanto fazia uma massagem para relaxa os músculos, este foi um truque que ele aprendeu na América e não foi com um jogador de futebol, mas sim com uma ginasta, como nesta vida ele queria ser ainda mais rápido que seu eu masculino ele estava preparando seu corpo para uma técnica que ele mesmo inventou para enfrentar o Pather, não que ele vai conseguir fazer isto naquele momento, mas era bom se preparar.

Sena suspira e fala em voz alta “_eu ainda não consegui nem fazer o devil bats fantasma, mas não vou desanimar!”. _

**Ding dong Clash**

Alguém havia tocado a campainha Sena achou estranho ter tocado só uma vez antes de ficar em silencio, mas como alguém bateu na porta Sena desliga a TV vai para a porta e na frente dele estava Shin Seijuro.

“_Shin san!_” perguntou Sena em descrença.

_“Kobayakawa Sena e vim devolver isto a você!_” Shin dar para Sena um livro de matemática esquecido, nisto Sena se anima o livro não era importante, mas dentro dele havia uma foto de Sena, Riku e Mamori isto era muito importante já que isto era diferente da sua vida anterior. Recebendo o livro e abrindo na pagina ele ver a foto e Sena sorri muito feliz _“muito obrigado Shin san eu pensei que havia perdido_!” Nisto Sena se curva varia vezes em agradecimento.

Sena para os agradecimentos quando Shin fala “_sua resistência e regular_!” a menina se levanta e olha para ele e diz “_eu sei, ainda não sei como melhorar, mas vou achar um jeito de ficar, mas forte_!” Sena ostentava uma confiança que geralmente não tem. Shin aprovava isto e ele falou “_eu corro todos os dias pela manhã para aumentar minha resistência, você gostaria de ir comingo?”. _Nesta pergunta Shin e Sena ficam em silencio Shin por que espera a resposta e Sena por que ele não esperava ser amigo de Shin tão rápido, Shin se lembra das ameaças de Hiruma e diz “_eu não vou fazer nada inapropriado_!”.

_“huh_!” falou Sena confusa igual a um trio de delinquentes, lembrando que ele esta no corpo de menina ele é rápido para esclarecer o mal entendido: _“não se preocupe eu sei que Shin san não vai fazer nada disso, eu só fiquei surpresa! Eu adoraria acompanha-lo nas suas corridas matinais! Se não for problema!”._

Shin diz “_então eu estarei aqui as 5:30!_” Shin começou a sair, mas Sena falou “_Shin san como sabia onde eu morava?_”. E Shin responde _“Hiruma me disse”_ e despois disto ele sai correndo. Sena bate um punho sobre a mão em entendimento “_então isto é plano de Hiruma san, incrível_!” Hiruma nunca deixa de surpreender Sena, ele iria entra a casa, mas ele reparou uma coisa e grita em pânico “_a campainha quebrou!”_. Foi o som escutado na vizinhança. E os pássaros gritam “_aho aho aho!”._

Na manhã seguinte o treino com Shin foi rigoroso e silencioso, mas nem Sena nem Shin se importaram ambos eram forcados, quando terminou Shin acompanhou Sena de volta para casa Sena agradeceu e Shin que voltou correndo para sua escola.

Depois de se trocar Sena pegou sua bola de futebol, para praticar seu domínio de bola, afinal hoje ele falaria com seu melhor amigo Monta-kun com um sorriso Sena correr para escola.

Sena estava no caminho da escola, praticando com a sua bola, até que ele ouvia a voz família de seu amigo Monta que estava com seu uniforme de baseball ele disse “_com licença, você podia me passar à bola?”._

Sena passa a bola de futebol e ele joga meio desajeitado, a bola acaba indo em direção a um caminhão, numa exibição de agilidade Monta pula e pega a bola fazendo Sena suspirar em espanto, Sena sempre achou a capacidade de Monta Incrível não importa o quanto ele já tenha visto. _“obrigado!_” Mas mal Sena falou Monta grita _“era a de baseball, não estava vendo o meu uniforme, estou falando da bola de baseball atrás de você!” _apontou Monta.

Sena fez uma cara triste e disse “_desculpe”_ nesta demonstração pura de arrependimento Monta fica vermelho e se acalma e ele percebe que gritou com uma menina pequena, com belos olhos castanhos, Monta nunca falou com meninas antes e parece que ele assustou esta menina, tentado remediar a situação Monta pergunta “_pra começar, essa bola não pertence ao um clube, por que estava andando com ela?”._

Nisto a menina sorrir timidamente e fala _“não, esta bola é minha, eu estava praticando para me acostumar com a bola!”_ a menina fala nisto Monta fala _“o que!”_ grita com raiva e a menina fala “_me desculpe!”_, mas Monta sussurra “_você é incrível!”_ Monta parecia deslumbrado “_você está treinando mesmo quando anda por ai... e isso que eu chamo de esforço Max.” _Monta por um momento esqueceu que era uma menina na frente dele e passa o braço pelo pescoço da menina em um abraço lateral e esfrega suas bochechas juntas em alegria dizendo _“você é uma grande cara!”_ Sena se lembra disto “_você esta exagerando..!”_ disse Sena timidamente Monta ignora e fala olhando para a bola “_falando nisso, está bola de rúgbi é difícil de segurar se você não tiver pratica!”._

Sena com um sorriso divertido fala “_é de futebol americano!”_ Monta ignora e segurar a bola no meio com uma só com uma mão ele fala “_oh! Eu consigo segurar com uma mão só!”._

_“Isso é bem legal!_” Sena fala espantada “_você segurar no meio eu só consigo segurar nas pontas”_ nesta resposta Monta joga a bola para Sena que levanta as mãos e com um salto simples ela pega e sorrir Monta se junta com um rosto malicioso e aponta para a menina _“dica fica mais fácil se você segura pelas costuras.”._

“_oH! obrigado pela dica_!” Sena dar um sorriso fofo, que lembra mais uma vez Monta de que ele estava falando com uma menina, ele fica vermelho e esfrega o rosto em constrangimento, a menina ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida quando alguém grita.

_“ei garoto das bolas! O que você esta fazendo!”_ alguém do time de Baseball sai pelo portão e grita _“rápido!”. _Nisto Monta volta a pegar um cesto de bolas e se despede de Sena com “_até mais, garota do time de rúgbi!”._

Sena dar tchau com um suor e fala “_é futebol americano_!”.

Indo para a sala do clube e guardando a bola na sua mochila extra Sena vai para a sala quando ele abre a porta Sena ver uma sala com uma mesa com roleta e maquinas caça níquel, Sena fecha a porta e fala_: “eu sei que sou meio desatento, mas para parar num casino ao invés da sala de clube é um pouco forçado!”. _Olhando para cima a uma placa extravagante escrita clube de futebol deimon devil bats _“o que é isso!”_ duas vozes gritam juntas e Sena se vira para ver que Mamori estava tão chocada quanto ele.

Sena diz “_Bom dia! Mamori neechan para que são os cartazes_?” e Mamori responde “_uhum! isto é minha arma secreta_!” Mamori faz cara de suspense e a voz de Hiruma soa “_ah esta pronto!”_ enquanto ele puxa um cartaz da mão de Mamori e mostra para Sena no cartaz era uma foto de Eyeshield 21 fazendo propaganda e Hiruma diz: “_hoje a noite vai passar na TV a partida dos cavaleiros então é logico que vamos fazer propaganda! eu fiz um esforço extra para tornar nossa sede chamativa!”_ termina Hiruma apontado para a placa.

Kurita olha e fala “_esta realmente extravagante!”_ Mamori olha feio e fala “_é a cara dele!”._ Sena fala “_eu acho incrível que é maior por dentro do que por fora_.” O grupo entra na nova sede e sentam e Hiruma fala “_nosso time precisa de mais membros regulares, se continuarmos assim mesmo que joguemos muito no torneio de outono, vamos perder!”_ Kurita continua _“é verdade precisamos de pelo menos um receptor, pois não temos ninguém que possa pegar os passes nem lançamentos.”._ Hiruma continua conversando com Kurita e diz _“precisamos de alguém alto, já que é a única qualidade de um receptor!”. _Sena faz beicinho e Hiruma aponta um revolver para ele, e continua falando “_é por isso que vamos não vamos treinar por enquanto, vamos colocar os pôster na escola cada um pega 20”._

Hiruma distribui o pôster e a equipe começa a se dirigir para a escola Mamori ao lado de Hiruma, Hiruma ao lado de Sena e Sena ao lado de Kurita em sincronia, Sena pergunta _“Capitão, temos permissão para colar isto?!”_ Hiruma sem olha pra menina fala “_Apenas cole todos e que vá a merda quem reclamar!”_ Mamori se irrita e fala “_você é horrível, eu já pedir permissão do conselho, seja mais agradável!”_, enquanto os dois brigava Kurita disse: “_As brigas se tornaram naturais, né?!_” Sena divertida “_eu acho que sim, vamos temos que conseguir membros!”._

A equipe vai fixando os cartazes e Sena coloca em lugares bem acessíveis desta vez, mas um ele colocou na sua sala de aula. Quando ele terminou de colocar o pôster ele olhou para TV e passou um dedo carinhosamente pela frase **_“nós definitivamente vamos para o christimas bowl! 1-2 Kurita, Hiruma, Musashi”._** E Sena fala “_Kurita, Hiruma e Musashi, Musashi né” _Sena sai da sua divagação quando ouve o som de bolas sendo rebatidas “_ah! o jogo de Baseball, eu vou falar com ele_!” Sena sai correndo para o campo de Baseball.

Enquanto isto na sala do clube Hiruma estava lucrando muito com as maquinas caça níquel oferecido para os alunos: “_há há há ,veja nosso fundos do clube só aumentam!_” Hiruma estava contado o dinheiro Kurita e Mamori estavam na mesa de roleta e enquanto Kurita comia ele fala “_é o nosso clube ficou tão animado, agora que você e Sena entraram.”._ Mamori com uma gota de suor responde “_eu não acho que a razão é bem esta!”_, mas Kurita continua “_eu, Hiruma, Sena e Anezaki se Musashi estivesse aqui seriamos cinco!”._

No citar do nome de Musashi Hiruma se irrita “_você é tão persistente, hein, eu já falei para não mencionar mais aquele idiota, além do mais não precisamos de um chutador, precisamos de receptor._” Ele começa a polir sua arma “_logo vamos ter cinco pessoas vamos continuar recrutando mais e mais, pense no futuro e não no passado”_ parando de polir a arma ele continua “_vamos fazer tudo o que pudemos para encorajar as pessoas para serem novos recrutas, usaremos flyrs, pôsteres, site de internet e etc.!”._Mamori que estava fazendo novos flyers pergunta “_qual deve ser o título do flyers?”_

Hiruma fala _“não queremos nenhum preguiçoso aqui então coloque o time mais feroz, eles são os emissários do mal, eles são os devil bats!”._

Sena assistiu novamente ao jogo de Monta e quando o jogo termina Sena se aproxima de Monta e diz “_olá!”_ Monta que estava varrendo parar de Varrer e diz animado “_menina do rúgbi você veio me ver jogar!”._ Sena responde sorrindo “_sim!_” e ela continua “_a proposito meu nome é Sena, Kobayakawa Sena, e o seu_?”. Nisto Monta esfrega o pescoço e diz “_é mesmo a gente não se apresentou meu nome é Raimon Tarou, prazer em conhecê-la!”._

“_Raimon Tarou_” Sena usa uma posição de pensamento “_um posso te chamar de Monta kun_?!” pergunta ele timidamente. Olhando para expressão meiga Monta responde: _“Monta? por que não? parece legal!”._ Nisto Sena bem alegre fala: “_neste caso Monta kun pode me chamar de Sena!”._

_“Sena, né! eu não sei por que, mas parece que te conheço há muito tempo!”_ na observação Sena olha surpresa, pensando que ele falou como um perseguindo Monta e rápido para corrigir “_que dizer não me entenda errado eu não sou um pervertido!”_ Monta fala enquanto gesticula em pânico, mas ele para quando Sena começa a rir e ela diz “_eu me sinto assim também, eu geralmente não me aproximo de estranhos, mas eu realmente me sinto confortável com você é como se fosses bons amigos há muito tempo, estranho né?!”._

Nisto os dois se olham e começa a rir quando eles param de rir Sena fala “_ah é mesmo quero te pergunta algo!”._

Monta fala “_jogar futebol americano?!”._

“_sim”_ Sena responde “_me recurso_!” ele diz enquanto joga a bola de baseball pra cima e pra baixo “_não seria legal!”. _ Sena parecia ofendida então ele continuou _“não me leve a mal eu não quis dizer que futebol americano não é legal. Não sou besta de ficar falando mal da paixão dos outros!” _Sena estava prestando a atenção e ele continua “_o que eu quis dizer foi que se eu não ficar no time de baseball, eu não serei legal, então um dia eu me tornarei o melhor receptor!”._

_“o melhor receptor?!” _pergunta Sena e Monta tinha um olhar apaixonado enquanto dizia “_você sabia o número 80 dos shuei bears, o receptor expert Honjou Masaru!” _Monta mostra uma luva de baseball velha e diz “_essa luva pertence à Honjou San, ele é um jogador com ótimas habilidades eu a ganhei do próprio num jogo, desde dia apostei toda a minha vida na recepção, para me tornar o melhor receptor. Isto não é algo que eu possa desistir. Isto é algo pelo qual eu vivo, então desculpe Sena.”._

Monta sai pelo portão da escola Sena dar um aceno e despedida e Sena volta para sala do clube em calma falando em voz alta _“ter um objetivo e lutar ao máximo por isso. Monta você é incrível!”._

Monta tinha tido um bom dia, bem pelo menos ele fez uma amiga, depois do banho ele ficou assistindo TV enquanto polia sua luva com as mãos e com os pés ele virava uma revista e ele ficou resmungando “_apenas me observe agora... talvez eu possa ir para o time principal... eu vou ter esforço Max!”._

Enquanto isto na TV começa uma partida de futebol americano e ele olha e diz “_ah rúgbi não isto é futebol americano, sinto muito Sena, mas amo o baseball!”. _Então o áudio fala “**_O centro da atenção no futebol americano com certeza é o receptor!”_** nisto Monta olha fixamente para TV e ver Sakuraba pegando um passe.

_“o que_!” agarrando a TV ele ver Sakuraba quase perdendo a bola e ele fala “_cara... esse passe ai eu pegaria facilmente!”_ e ele é cortado pelo grito à multidão de meninas animadas ele fica vermelho e diz _“ele é tão popular assim!”_ ele começa a se imaginar como jogador de futebol sendo aplaudido e ele fica rindo com um retardado, mas ele olha para a sua luva e “_oh droga! Não posso me esquecer...!”_ ele volta para sua tarefa anterior ouve na TV. **_“no entanto depois de colidir com o ás dos deimon Eyeshield 21 kun Sakuraba kun teve que deixar o campo!”._**

“_Eyeshield 21?!_” Monta pergunta em confusão.

Na sala do clube o time de futebol estava assistindo a reportagem em um telão: “**_no entanto depois de colidir com o ás dos deimon Eyeshield 21 kun Sakuraba kun teve que deixar o campo!”_** No comentário Sena estava pensando “_desculpe, será que ele esta bem_!” Sena parecia preocupado enquanto trabalhava e na TV podia se ouvir. “**_temos um comentário do Eyeshield 21 ele diz essa foi a minha jogada assassina! Acidente claro que não! foi de proposito acabarei com qualquer um que fica no meu caminho, sumam da minha frente se não quiserem morrer! Ya-há!”_** Sena no comentário largou o que estava fazendo cruzou os braços e suspirou em tristeza, Mamori olha para tela “_o Eyeshield 21 kun é assim_?”.

“_não, foi Hiruma san!_” diz Sena com um olha de derrotado e Kurita começa a bater no ombro dela, Hiruma que estava de costa vira e diz apontado um revolver para todos “_no futebol americano você precisa ser o cara mais cruel para lidar com os inimigos_” ele termina e gargalha.

Sena suspira de novo e Kurita ainda batendo nos seus ombros diz “_Sena chan não ligue ninguém acredita nestas coisas”._

Na casa de Monta ele estava indignado “_esse Eyeshield é um desgraçado, que otario!_ _ah! quem liga para o que os outros fazem? com esta luva eu me tornarei o melhor receptor_... _esforço Max!” _foi ecoando pela cidade.

No outro dia na escola, apenas um assunto era fofocado pela escola este era futebol americano e Eyeshield 21. _“quem era aquele Eyeshield 21?” _Um aluno do segundo fala, uma menina do primeiro diz_ “ele parece ser assustador_!” e outra garota do segundo ano diz_ “como será que ele é?!” _e um dos rapazes do segundo ano diz “_ele ainda fez de proposito!” _e o seu amigo responde “_foi muito louco!”. _Dois primeiros anos sobem a escada conversando “_ele é um verdadeiro anti-herói!” _e seu amigo responde_ “vocês acham que ele é do primeiro ou segundo ano?!”._

Na entrada da escola e no meio disto tudo estava Sena trocando o seus sapatos timidamente, Sena não importa quanto tempo passe ele não gosta de ser o centro das atenções terminado de calça os sapatos Monta a ver é grita “_menina do futebol americano!”. _Neste chamado todos olham para Sena gritando “_time de futebol!” _e Um jovem com olhos esbugalhados disse “_tem um membro do time aqui!”._

Sena não liga e sorrir lindamente para Monta e diz “_bom dia Monta kun”_ Monta fica um pouco vermelho e fala “_né Sena eu viu a reportagem de ontem_” nisto ele abre o seu armário e começa a troca os sapatos falando _“aquele Eyeshield é um idiota, ele machucou alguém, mas ainda disse aquilo tudo...”_ nisto Sena suspira e tem um lagrima no canto dos olhos e Monta continua _“eu nunca vou perdoa-lo!”._ Sena um pouco triste diz “_eu sei que ele foi ruim, mas sem ele não teríamos ganhado o primeiro jogo!”_ e Monta concorda e diz “_sim é mesmo fiquei sabendo que a primeira vitória de vocês!_” Monta da um tapinha nas costas de Sena e diz “_vamos celebrar! Sua primeira vitória e minha entrada no primeiro time.!” _E Sena com um sorriso responde_ “eh! Primeiro time! Meus parabéns!”_.

Nisto Monta desanima e fala _“pra dizer a verdade, ainda não tenho certeza, mas não adianta ser pessimista, o resultado sai depois das aulas, à gente se ver lá, até mais!”_ Monta vai para a sua sala e Sena também.

No final da aula Monta ver seu resultado e se choca Sena sabia o resultado, mas havia tantas coisas diferentes neste mundo, se Monta finalmente entra-se no time de baseball, Sena sentiria muita falta dele, mas Sena prefere ver Monta feliz verdadeiramente e Sena pensa “_aquele que escutou as minhas preces, por favor faça Monta encontrar sua verdadeira felicidade, seja ela qual for!”_ e Sena foi ver os resultados procurando o nome de Monta Sena não sabe se fica triste ou feliz com o nome de Monta esta no terceiro time mas uma coisa ele sabe Monta precisa de um amigo e Sena vai ao encontro dele.

Monta estava a beira de um rio, vendo um pai e filho brincarem de baseball, ele ainda estava com as compras para celebração ele pega uma garrafa e para esconder as lagrimas ele bebe pelo menos até ouvir uma voz gentil dizendo “_estava te procurando”_ Monta limpa os olhos e fala para Sena “_desculpa eu esqueci”_ ele oferece uma garrafa para Sena que aceita e se senta ao lado dele.

Monta fala olhando para o rio “_oh cara! que merda terceiro time!”_ Monta soca a luva de baseball levemente e diz _“eu já sabia que o primeiro time seria muito para mim, mas não pensava que acabaria ficando no terceiro time, neste time não se pode nem ao menos sentar no banco durante os jogos. Assim não tem como eu me tornar o melhor receptor!” _Monta começa a chorar “_meu sonho será apenas um sonho! Era inútil desde o começo eu me tornar o melhor, certo!”. _A voz suave de Sena fala “_você vai desistir_?!” Monta não responde e Sena pega sua mão, os olhos de Sena eram sérios e determinados e ela diz: “_você é incrível! você me disse que havia dedicado sua vida a recepção para ser tornar o melhor e que essa era a única coisa que você não pode desistir e que você sempre teve este objetivo e que você treina para isto, eu te acho incrível!”._

Monta não podia tirar os olhos de Sena e ela continua “_Antes eu não tinha um objetivo...! _’Monta parecia confuso e Sena continua “_mas agora eu tenho um, é um objetivo egoísta, mas quero realiza-lo com todas as minhas forças e por isso que acho que você não deve desisti facilmente.”_ Nisto Sena deixa a mão de Monta e fecha suas mãos em punho e fala “_se você batalhar eu tenho certeza que seu objetivo vai ser alcançado! e nisto que eu quero acreditar!"_ o discurso de Sena e terminado com um lindo Sorriso. Monta recuperando as esperanças fala “_meu objetivo, será que eu consigo?!”._

“_se for Monta kun então conseguirá_” quando Sena falou ela parecia tão certa então Monta abre um sorriso e se levanta “_sim e verdade!”_ Monta pega a luva de baseball e oferece-a para o por do sol e grita “_Honjou san sinto muito por te me tornado fraco, treinarei mais!”._ Monta em alegria pega todos os lanches e dar para Sena e sai correndo gritando “_esforço Max!”_

Sena estava indo para o clube e estava passando pelo campo de baseball um das bolas arremessadas sai e Monta surgiu dos arbustos para pega a bola um doa atletas perguntou “_o que esta fazendo?!”. _Monta educadamente pergunta _“é verdade que estou no terceiro time, mas estive pensando que talvez exista algo em que possa ajudar?!”. _E o jogador responde_ “você não entende?!”._

“_eu não quero te aborrecer, eu só estava pensando que talvez eu possa passar para o segundo time e que sabe um dia no principal!” _Monta continua a falar humildemente e o jogador disse “_não foi isto que eu quis dizer, você não é bom!”_ neste ponto Monta e Sena se choca com a recusa bruta e o jogador continua “_as pessoas do terceiro time são destinados a desistirem, isto que dizer que não precisamos de você! Acabou para você!”. _Nisto Monta se ajoelha em humilhação e pergunta “_posso ao menos recolher as bolas? qualquer coisa, por favor!”._

_“cara que irritante, de o fora!”_ o resto do time chega e gritam “_você esta interrompendo o treino! Vai logo embora!_” um jogador mais irritado empurra Monta ao chão e sua luva cair longe dele o time de baseball vai embora e Monta esta em dor no chão, Sena pega a luva de baseball do chão é fala “_Monta kun_” Isto alarga os olhos e em vergonha e frustação Monta sai correndo deixando sua luva para traz com Sena.

O dia de Hiruma estava podre, ele testou todos os primeiro anos altos, mas nenhum era talentoso nem potencial, ele teve que passar o dia com a fodendo gerente que vivia falando como sua mãe ou pior sua esposa, caramba ele prefere ficar sozinho mil vezes com seu pet ou a baleia, os dois pelo menos sabia quando ficar calados. No entanto seu pet estava muito calado, ela estava com uma luva de baseball e parecia esta pensando, se alguém tentou recruta-la para outro time, esta pessoa teria um encontro horrível com seu caderno de extorsão. Fazendo um barulho irritado Hiruma fala “_todos os primeiro ano são lixos não há ninguém útil nesta escola!” _Kurita em preocupação fala: _“desse jeito não vamos encontrar um receptor_!”.

Mamori preocupada com Sena pergunta “_Sena o que foi?”’_ os outros dois olham para Sena e Mamori continua “_você foi molestada de novo?!”_ Sena tem uma gota de suor e Mamori guarda alguns panfletos na mesa e antes dela começa a fala Hiruma diz “_é vai começa a lamuria_!” Mamori tem o seu foco para Hiruma e diz _“o que isto significa!”_ os dois iam começa a brigar, mas Sena puxa a jaqueta de Hiruma, os olhos dos dois se encontram na realidade parecia que Sena faria uma confissão amorosa Mamori entra em choque e Sena pergunta: “_Hiruma san precisa ser mesmo alto?!” _

“_o que?!”_ Hiruma pergunta com a cara de pau mesmo que ele estava confuso, Sena pergunta mais uma vez “_o recepto precisa ser alto?!”_ quem respondeu foi Kurita “_um na verdade não_!” e Sena pergunta “_e se ele tive apenas uma habilidade, se ele for um especialista tem problema_?!” Sena parecia um bichinho pequeno triste. Hiruma não querendo ir suave desaloja a mão da menina de sua roupa e fala _“idiota é o contrário”_ Kurita complementa “_sim além do mais, esse jogo precisa de especialista!”_ e Hiruma continua “_por exemplo__ esta baleia tem força e Eyeshield tem velocidade!”._ Kurita continua com um sorriso “_mesmo os profissionais são assim!”._

Na resposta Sena sorri ela pega a luva de baseball e sai correndo, Mamori sai do choque e grita _“Sena!”._

_“interessante deixe os cartazes sigam o camarão!”_ Hiruma fala com uma bola de futebol no braço.

Monta estava voltando sozinho para casa cabisbaixo quando escuta “_ei espere um pouco!”_ Monta olha para trás e ver Sena ele começa a correr gritado _“me deixe me paz!”_ mas isto não intimida Sena que ativa a super velocidade e ultrapassa Monta e o para, então Sena oferece a luva de Monta com um “_aqui!_”.

“_acabou!_” Monta começa a chorar “_eles não vão me deixar recolher as bolas e nem fazer nada, não tem como eu ser um bom jogador de baseball, não tem como ser um receptor!”_ ele cai no chão e começa a chorar.

Hiruma Kurita e Mamori vêm, a cena em silencio Sena se ajoelha com a luva na mão e fala_ “precisa ser baseball... nosso time precisa de um bom receptor!”. _Nisto Monta se irrita e corta Sena e pega a luva de volta gritando “_eu dediquei toda a minha vida nisto e foi inútil, se eu não sirvo pro baseball, como posso servir no futebol!” _Sena ainda no chão fala “_ambos esporte precisam de receptores!” _e Monta grita “_deixe-me em paz, acabou esta é a realidade!” e_le começa a sair.

Nisto Sena se irrita e se levanta “_por que? por que acabou? por que estar desistido de tudo? mesmo que você seja ruim no baseball isto não que dizer que tenha que desistir de tudo, torna-se o melhor receptor não se limita ao baseball, você ainda pode ser o melhor no futebol americano eu... não nós!_” Monta se vira e ver toda a equipe e Sena continua “_nos precisamos de você_!”.

“_cale-se me deixe em paz!”_ Monta começa a correr Sena chama “_Monta kun!”_, mas Hiruma grita “_Ya-há! segura esta macaco magricela_!”. Monta na surpresa do grito se vira e agarra com uma mão uma bola super veloz, que ainda em sua mão continua girando. Monta olha para Hiruma e diz “_que droga é esta?_!”. E Hiruma fala “_não importa o caminho que você vai tomar pessoas sem coragem não tem futuro_.” Ele vai embora Kurita o segue e fala “_ele é bom, muito bom, tem certeza?!”._Hiruma só sopra uma bolha e vai embora com Kurita o seguindo Sena e Mamori tentam se aproxima de Monta, mas este sai correndo e Mamori nota “_ah ele ficou com a bola!”._

Na sua casa Monta estava assistindo a gravação das jogadas de Honjou e enquanto ver ele começa a chorar. Na TV pode ser ouvir **_“obrigado pela determinação Honjou você não acha que o time inteiro depende de suas habilidades!” _**Monta iria desligar, mas a resposta de Honjou o parou **_“não isso não esta certo meu colegas me dão apoie ele precisam de mim e por isso que eu sou do jeito que sou!”_**

A fita acabou e Monta fala “_Honjou Masaru seus amigos contavam com ele! meus amigos.”_ várias imagens passam em sua mente todas são de Sena e a última imagem e Sena o chamando “_Monta kun_!” Sena estava sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

E Monta faz sua mente ele se ajoelha perante a luva de Honjou e grita “_Honjou san sito muito fui incapaz de ser um jogador de baseball, mas pela primeira vez existem pessoas que querem que jogue com elas, ele gostariam de joga em seu time por isso que me tornarei um mestre das recepções!”_ Ele pega a bola ele vai realizar seu sonho no futebol americano.

No outro dia Mamori em seu uniforme normal grita _“por que Sena tem que receber os passes?!”_ Hiruma com uma cara de tedio fala “_temos pouca gente!”_ Mamori vira para Sena que esta em seu uniforme de secretaria e grita “_Sena!_” e Sena responde “_eu não me importo”._ Mamori frustrada fala: “_moo Sena_!”.

_“aqui vamos nós!”_ Sena e Kurita se preparam e Hiruma grita “_set hut hut!_” os dois começa a correr e Hiruma solta um passe alto, no entanto Monta pega no ar e aterrissa com uma rolagem e termina com uma pose e diz “_é assim que se agarram!”_ Kurita e Sena estão surpresos mas logo ficam alegres. Monta devolve o sorriso ele coloca as mãos na cintura e diz “_número 80 quem nem do Honjou, prazer em conhecê-los!”._

_“temos mais um colega de time!” _Kurita grita Monta fala “_isto ai vou me torna um mestre na recepção!”_ e Kurita e Sena respondem com um _“sim!”._ Hiruma que estava gargalhando fala _“certo! Menu especial! Cerberus!”_ ele liberta Cerberus que correm atrás de Sena e Monta e morde o traseiro de Monta é este ultimo e grita “_dor Max!”._


	8. CORRIDA 8- OS REQUISITOS DE UM HEROI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O pobre Sakuraba recebe muitas visitas enquanto está no hospital

“**_Quando lhe disserem que você não consegue, lembre-se que os grandes heróis já ouviram isso e nunca desistiram.”_**

** _Desconhecido_ **

Sakuraba estava no carro de seu produtor, sendo levado para o hospital, Sakuraba se vira e pergunta para o diretor _“diretor é o jogo?!”._ O diretor Itou da Jari responde angustiado “_esqueça o jogo, o que aconteceram com as suas filmagens de ídolo agora que você se machucou.”. _Um técnico dos Oujoo que veio com ele disse “_parece que o Eyeshield fez mais alguns touchdown!”_

Sakuraba fala em choque “_ele passou pelo Shin?!_”. O técnico responde “_não entre em pânico, o jogador que lhe substituiu também com muito esforço marcou alguns pontos, agora você precisa se recuperar, o time dará um jeito na sua ausência!”‘. _Sakuraba fala “_darão um jeito_” ele se vira e começa a chorar, no momento atual Sakuraba se encontra olhando para o céu em um quarto de hospital e sozinho ele fala “_o que eu estou fazendo no meu segundo ano!”._

**********************************************************************************************************************

Monta chega ao treino é e recebido por Sena em sua uniforme secretaria que diz “_antes de treinar com os outros, Hiruma san me pediu para ver o seu tempo de corrida e o seu trabalho no supino, então por onde quer começar?!”._

“_já que estamos no campo vamos treinar corrida_!” Falou Monta alegre. “_ok!_” Sena pega um cronometro e fala “_eu vou aproveitar e correr com você_” e Monta grita “_vamos lá, esforço máximo!_” e Sena diz “_pronto já!”._

No final Sena anota “_Raimon Taro, Monta, corrida de 40 jardas: 5.0 supino 40 kg, cargo wide Receiver, terminamos vamos nos juntar aos outros_!” e Monta grunhe _“uhum_!”. Quando se juntam todos os quatro jogadores ele ficam treinado passos laterais enquanto Mamori fica apitando o ritmo e todos os quatro gritam: “_vamos matar vocês! Vamos matar vocês! Vamos matar vocês!”._

Mamori para de apitar e pergunta “_será que vocês não sabem dizer algo mais gentil para variar?!”._ Nisto Kurita grita “_grande bolinho cozido_!” enquanto passa, Monta grita “_então macarrão com carne de porco!”._ Sena que não se lembra disto, mas não quer ficar de fora, participa também “_coxa de galinha assada!”._ Hiruma olha pro três passando e fala “_idiotas!”_ Mamori só olha com um suor na testa, eles descansam um pouco e Hiruma fala “_vamos fazer o treino geral!”_

Kurita muito animado fala “_vamos treinar passe reais como se fosse um jogo de verdade_!”. Hiruma que parece de bom humor fala “_por que não”._ Mamori já puxa num canto Sena e diz “_já que vão simular um jogo, vai ser perigoso Sena, você não deve participar!”. _Sena parecia desapontada e Hiruma fala com uma cara maligna “_ora eu acho que vi o Eyeshield 21 no escritório!”_ Nisso Sena se anima e levanta a mão _“eu vou chama-lo_!”. Hiruma enxota Sena com as mãos e diz “_seja útil tampinha_!” e Sena vai correndo se trocar Monta ver Sena saindo e diz “_o Eyeshield, vai vim, eu vou ensinar uma lição para ele_!”.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Monta vai à busca de Eyeshield quando o ver: “_ali esta ele!” _Sena ver Monta, na realidade ele nunca soube como Monta o tinha reconhecido como Eyeshield em sua vida passada ele estava curioso, mas mesmo assim ele munda a voz e quando passa por Monta ele fala “_oi novato vamos dar o máximo juntos!”._ Monta com um rosto estranho diz “_Sena o que diabos você esta fazendo?_!” Sena corre de um lado para o outro e fala “_você esta me confundido com alguém? eu sou Eyeshield 21!” _Monta ainda com uma cara engraçada diz “_sua voz esta muito estranha!”._

“_veja é o giro do Eyeshield_!” Sena gira como no jogo e Monta esquecendo que Sena era uma menina a agarra com um ataque de luta livre é grita “_você é aquele desgraçado!”_ Mas Kurita aparece para o resgate. Depois do resgate os três ficaram sentados e Monta fala: “_então foi Hiruma san que falou quase tudo daqueles comentários_!” Kurita responde “_não foi quase tudo, ele fez tudo!”_ Nisto Sena suspira e Kurita continua: “_mas o fato de Sena chan ser o Eyeshield 21 é segredo!”._ Nisto Sena se levanta e fala “_me desculpe_!” seus olhos estavam tão tristes e arrependidos que pareciam um coelho ferido e ela continua “_eu nunca quis mentir para você!”._ Monta se levanta animado “_tudo bem eu entendo_!” ele coloca uma mão no ombro de Sena e fala “_vamos lutar juntos!”_ nisto Sena sorrir e acena a cabeça em concordância “_hum!’_” e Monta continua “_você será o melhor corredor enquanto eu serei o melhor receptor!”_ Monta termina em carinho.

Kurita estava tão empolgado que fala “_ótimo! Ótimo! Finalmente temos um receptor de verdade!”_ Kurita aponta para o horizonte e diz “_muito bem, Treinar! Treinar!”_ Kurita sai correndo e Sena e Monta se olham divertidos e corre atrás de Kurita, no meio da corrida, Sena fala “_ah!_” e ela para de correr, Monta curioso pergunta “_qual é o problema_?” e Sena angustiada fala “_eu me lembrei que ainda não visitamos o Sakuraba-san”_ Monta pergunta: “_você iria de Eyeshield21_?” Sena balança a cabeça em negação e Sena diz “_eu vou de secretaria, representando a Deimon!”._

_“então qual o problema?”_ Pergunta Monta e Sena preocupada diz “_e se Sakuraba-san estiver chateado?”_ e Monta encorajando Sena dizendo _“não se preocupe, eu vou com você e vamos levar um presente, se você se desculpa direitinho, ele vai perdoar!”_ e Sena diz “_se você acha, então não vou me preocupar, vamos depois das aulas_!” e Monta dar um sinal com o dedo e diz “_ok, agora treinar_!” Eles voltam ao treino e estão na posição de ataque e Hiruma grita “_set hut hut!”._

Mamori que estava recolhendo o material fala perto do Kurita “_Sena esta demorando, agora que parei para pensar, toda a vez que Eyeshield 21 aparece Sena não esta por perto!”_ Kurita fica preocupado e Mamori fala lentamente “_será que aqueles dois não se dão bem!”_ termina Mamori para o alivio de Kurita. Kurita tira o capacete e pensa “_é verdade até agora o Monta foi único que percebeu imediatamente que era Sena chan!” o_lhando para os dois treinando e vendo qual bem eles se dão Kurita pensa _“bom é um mistério!”_ e ele se junta ao treino.

********************************************************************************************************************

Depois da aula Sena e Monta estão indo para o hospital Joukamachi onde Sakuraba esta hospitalizado Sena estava com seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo no seu uniforme feminino deimon e carregando uma cesta de frutas, Monta caminhava ao lado dela comendo uma banana e com uma mão no bolso da calça também com o uniforme deimon e Monta começa a conversa “_quando as pessoas falam de Sakuraba elas o veem como um ídolo da recepção, por isso vou aproveitar e pedir algumas dicas de popularidade_!” ele olha para Sena e pergunta “_você trouxe uma carta de desculpa?”_

“_sim aqui!”_ Sena tira do bolso do blasé uma carta e mostra para Monta que ler em voz alta “_eu sinto muito, minhas sinceras desculpas tudo isto aconteceu por causa do meu descuido a culpa foi toda minha!”_ quando Monta termina de ler ele fala com um suor no rosto “_Que carta cheia de desculpas!”_ Sena parecia indiferente e fala “_desde pequeno estou acostumado a pedir desculpas!”_ Monta a abraça e diz como se tivesse chorando “_você teve um vida dura!”_ Sena no abraço fica envergonhado e fala “_não foi tanto assim, mas você acha que Sakuraba esta com raiva depois dos comentários da TV!”._ Monta se desvencilha do abraço e diz “_mesmo que você se preocupe isto não resolve nada, vamos nos desculpar e ver o resultado ok!” _e Sena responde_ “ok!”._

Quando eles estão na frente do hospital pode ser ver uma multidão de garotas se aglomerando na frente da entrada e Monta fala “_uau, veja!_ _Eu sabia, olha quantas fãs_!” Monta fala em admiração e Sena fala “_era de se esperar do Sakuraba-san!”_ nisto alguém da multidão ouve e fala “_Sakuraba!”_ e toda a multidão vem pra cima dos dois e uma fã gordinha pergunta a Monta “_você sabe em que quarto Sakuraba kun está?!_’ e toda a multidão grita “_nos diga!_” isto assustou muito os dois que gritam de medo.

Sena olha entre a multidão e acha uma rota Sena coloca a cesta de frutas como uma bola de futebol e grita “_Monta me siga_!” eles correm entre a multidão numa rota e despista a multidão ainda correndo e subindo uma escada Sena pergunta “_a proposito qual é o numero do quarto dele?”_ Monta correndo um pouco abaixo de Sena na escada ainda comendo banana responde “_quarto 418, foi o que Hiruma san disse!”._

“_tudo bem_” fala Sena.

_“a proposito como ele sabe dessas coisas?_” pergunta Monta e Sena responde “_eu acho melhor a gente não saber_” nisto Monta concorda dizendo “_e verdade!”_ Monta para de correr e Sena também para num degrau acima e Monta fala “_um toque de amigo, quando correr de saia use um short por baixo!”._ Sena confuso pergunta “_por que?”_ Monta se irrita e cora e dar tapinha leve na testa de Sena e diz _“por que idiota eu vi sua calcinha!”. _Sena no comentário se inclina e diz “_me desculpe!” _e Monta frustrado grita _“não se desculpe!”_

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

Chegando ao andar uma bola de futebol americano veio na direção deles, Monta pega facilmente os dois ficam atordoados até que um menino numa cadeira de rodas grita “_é minha bola devolva!”_

“_aham!”_ ambos falam atordoado.

Perdendo a paciência o menino da cadeira de rodas se aproxima e puxa a bola da mão de Monta e sai reclamando “_pessoas idiotas!” _quando o menino desaparece nos corredores Monta irritado fala “_menino desbocado, vou dar uma lição nele!”._

_“a vamos deixa ele, ele deve estar de mau humor, vamos para o quarto!” _Sena falou gentilmente.

Eles andam calmamente até o quarto 418 e quando chega Sena bate na porta e entra educadamente com Monta atrás, mas mal Sena falou “_com licença_” a porta abre e Monta e Sena fica esmagado por uma porta que foi aberta por Ootawara e o grupo dos cavaleiros.

“_Sakuraba você esta vivo_!” grita Ootawara.

“_consegue virá o pescoço vou te dar uma mão”_ Ootawara continua falando enquanto agarra a cabeça de Sakuraba e Sakuraba fala “_eu acho que tinha alguém atrás da porta!”_

E antes que Sakuraba pudesse piscar suas fãs encontram o quarto e invadirão o quarto e fizeram uma algazarra. Enquanto isto Sena e Monta ficam presos atrás da porta. Takamine fala “_nos vencemos o jogo por um ponto de diferença!”._ Ootawara ainda agarrando a cabeça de Sakuraba com o braço fala _“a culpa e sua se você estivesse lá teríamos vencido por 100 pontos de diferença!”._ Uma das fãs fala “_mas e claro Sakuraba é a estrela do time!”._

A gerente dos cavaleiros coloca as flores em um vaso e o técnico fala “_até logo!”_ ele também ajudar a retira as fã junto com Ootawara, o ultimo a sair é Shin que quando esta saindo Sakuraba fala “_Shin!”._ Shin para e escuta “_fale-me a verdade se eu estivesse jogando, a gente teria mesmo uma vitória fácil”. _Shin pensa um pouco e diz “_não... provavelmente não faria a diferença”_ e saiu sem olha para trás.

“_entendo_” falou Sakuraba e só o silencio ficou Sena e Monta ainda atrás da porta, Monta fala “_não é a melhor hora para perguntar sobre popularidade!”. _Sena fala “_o que faremos? Seria inconveniente aparecer agora!” _Monta fala “_talvez se chegamos animados vai ser menos embaraçoso!”_

“_esta bem!_” Sena concorda.

_“vamos no três_!” Monta fala.

“3...2...1!”

Quando ambos iam sair uma repórter bate a porta na cara deles gritando “_Sakuraba Kun!”._

A repórter coloca o microfone na boca de Sakuraba e pergunta “_Oujoo teve uma partida difícil sem seu principal jogador. Como capitão o que gostaria de dizer?”. _Mas um menino retirou à divisória e gritou “_fiquem quietos! ninguém disse a vocês para fazer silencio no hospital!”._

A repórter tentou parece legal para o garoto falando “_só um instantinho menininho_!” isto irritou o garoto mais que começou a jogar coisas na equipe de reportagem gritando “_saia imediatamente daqui_!” e a equipe saiu com o rabinho entre as pernas.

“_desculpe-me pela a perturbação_!” Sakuraba fala e o menino responde “_você não sabia, que se você faz barulho aqui, um espirito vingativo vem te assombrar!”._

“_espirito_!” falou Sakuraba e o menino continua falando “_aqui é um hospital, muitos morreram aqui, então há espíritos vingativos aqui!”_ e o menino fez uma pose de fantasma e falou “_por exemplo, atrás daquela porta!” _nisto a porta range e assusta os dois e revela, um casal se arrastado por de trás da porta. Nisto o garoto e Sakuraba gritam de terror.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Quando todo mundo se acalma e Sena fala: “_nos desculpe a perturbação!”_ Sena fala timidamente ainda segurando a cesta que por um milagre sobreviveu ao ataque e com um braço esfregando a cabeça.

“_foi mal!” _Monta estava de olhos fechados e com os dois braços atrás da cabeça, pessoalmente ele acha que não deve ser desculpa por algo que não fez principalmente para um menino malcriado. Sakuraba então nota Sena e fala: “_Kobayakawa chan! e bom vê-la outra vez, você veio como uma fã do Oujoo?!”_ pergunta Sakuraba mais alegre ele só encontrou uma vez a menina, mas ela o fez muito feliz naquele dia e mesmo Shin a achou interessante.

No comentário Monta estava confuso e Sena responde _“é bom revelo Sakuraba-san, eu ainda sou fã do Oujoo, mas agora a equipe que mais admiro e deimon, eu sou sua secretaria, eu vim pedir desculpa pela ação do Eyeshield e pelos comentários na TV!”._ Sena oferece se inclina e com olhos marejados ela fala “_aquela colisão não foi proposital, por favor, nos perdoe!”._

_“eu sei!”_ Sakuraba estava serio Sena se levanta e olha surpresa “_fui eu que fui desatento e entrei no caminho.” _Sakuraba termina. Monta bate nas costas de Sena e fala “_não é bom_!” ele também dar um abraço lateral em Sena e a puxa mais para si. Sakuraba continua falando “_Eyeshield 21 é um cara incrível, não havia motivo para ele fazer isto de proposito, mesmo que eu Sakuraba Haruto, não jogar isto não teria efeito na força dos Oujoo.”._

O menino que estava na cadeira de rodas agora pensou “_Oujoo, Sakuraba_!” quando ele fez a ligação seus olhos brilharão e ele se aproximou de Sakuraba e disse “_não posso acredita, eu nem percebi! é realmente Sakuraba!” _ele se abaixa perto de uma bolsa é procurar algo e ele diz _“eu preciso de um autografo!”._ Sakuraba fala _“autografo_!” ele fala e pega um CD de sua cabeceira e oferece para o menino “_se você quer um CD autografado, pegue este!”._

O menino olha confuso “_huh, CD! Do que você esta falando!”_ Sakuraba fica confuso e o menino volta a procurar e fala “_foi apenas um, mas eu vi você jogar, contra a deimon!” _nisto ele acha uma bola de futebol americano e uma caneta “_o receptor dos Oujoo White Knight, Sakuraba Haruto, Você é o meu herói!”._

Isto surpreende Sakuraba ele segura a bola e o menino fala “_poderia fazer uma dedicatória a Torakichi kun?”. _Sakuraba pega a caneta e fala “_sim, você joga futebol americano?!”. _Torakichi coloca as duas mãos por trás da cabeça e fala _“eu quero jogar, mas não tem time de futebol americano em minha escola, eu jogo futebol de flag!” _Monta ainda abraçado com Sena olha com uma cara de tedio para o menino já Sena sorrir carinhosamente para o menino.

Torakichi começa a contar como conheceu e foi inspirado por Sakuraba e Monta começa a chorar e Sena oferece um lenço para ele Torakichi termina falando “_eu sou pequeno, mas um dia queria ser um herói como você, jurei isso a essa bola!”. _Monta com o lenço ainda em lagrimas larga Sena e fala “_eu sei exatamente como você se sente, foi assim que me sentir quando vir à recepção de Honjou san!”._

Torakichi fala “_eu finalmente virei titular depois de seis anos como reserva, me esforcei muito para isto!” _ele se mexeu na cadeira e sentiu dor Sena preocupada pergunta “_você esta bem?_”. Torakichi fala “_sim preciso que minhas pernas estejam boas logo para eu poder sair daqui!”._ Sakuraba termina o autografo e devolve a bola para Torakichi que fala “_desde aquele dia Sakuraba é meu herói!”._ Sakuraba deprimido “_naquele dia foi uma coincidência!”._ Monta fala em bom humor “_oh não diga isso não fique envergonhado desse chamado de herói, né!”._

Sakuraba fala “_nada mudaria se eu estivesse ou não, Sakuraba Haruto não é um herói nem mesmo um ás, ele não é nada. as pessoas colocam títulos me pressionam herói para dizer a verdade é um saco!” _Nisto Monta se irrita ele retira o sapato e pula na barra da cama de Sakuraba muito irritado “_eu estava errado sobre você é ruim ser chamador de herói, como pode dizer isto para um de seus fãs, você é um péssimo receptor, um receptor inútil, um Max perdedor!”. _

O menino Torakichi puxa Monta pela gravata e fala “_seu macaco! quem esta chamando de perdedor?!”_ Monta muda o foco para o menino e grita “_quem você esta chamando de macaco!”._

“_que foi maldito macaco!” _O menino puxa briga. Sena coloca a cesta rapidamente junto com as flores e tenta para Monta de brigar “_Monta kun pare com isso, Torakichi suas pernas.”._ Sakuraba fala “_você pode dizer a ele_!” Nisto a briga para com Monta se pendurando numa lâmpada suspensa do teto tentando chuta Torakichi, Torakichi batendo na perna de Monta com um travesseiro e Sena puxando Monta pela cintura tentado tira-lo do teto e Sakuraba continua “_Você pode passar um recado para Eyeshield 21, diga que eu sinto muito por envolve-lo num acidente como um lixo, como eu.!”_ e Torakichi fala “_como.. como você pode ser tão fraco!”_

Nisto o medico bate na porta e entra e dar a terrível noticia para Torakichi, o menino chora desolado Sena e Monta tentam anima-lo mais o menino com raiva joga coisas neles e quando o menino joga a bola autografada Monta pega e diz comum rosto gentil “_você precisa ser mais cuidadoso, este é seu tesouro!”._ Nisto Torakichi fica um pouco deprimido, Sakuraba que estava olhando pela janela, pega a bola de Monta e dar para o menino e diz “_ao contrario de mim, você ainda pode melhorar, já eu não tenho os requisitos de um herói!” _Monta fala “_cara que tipo de exemplo você da dando a ele! Isto não é nada inspirador!”._ Sena toca no braço de Sakuraba e diz “_eu não concordo com o que você disse agora, mas eu sei que minha opinião não suficiente para você!”_ Ela parecia triste ela tira uma carta do bolso e fala “_você gostaria de saber a opinião do Eyeshield 21?!”._

“_Eyeshield san eu gostaria de ouvir!” _Falou Sakuraba Sena abre a carta e começa a ler “_Para Sakuraba san, eu acredito que Sakuraba san é um grande jogador e um herói por que os requisitos para ser um verdadeiro herói é fazer tudo o que pode, se Sakuraba san esta dando tudo que pode ele é um herói, eu gostaria de lutar com você no campo é por isso que estarei esperando no campo e eu estarei mais forte. Continue em frente assinado Eyeshield 21.”. _

Sena guarda a carta e fala para o menino “_Torakichi kun a jogada que você viu naquele dia foi autentica, não importa o que aconteceu você tem se esforçado muito tendo Sakuraba kun como exemplo, seu herói e Sakuraba San.”. _Sena virá e olha para Sakuraba e diz “_Sakuraba san talvez minha opinião não baste, mas eu também o espero no campo, eu sei que você tem potencial.”. _Sakuraba pensa e fala: "_eu já me decidir a super recepção que Torakichi viu. Certificarei que nunca mais seja uma mera coincidência.”_ Torakichi para de chorar e olha para Sakuraba que continua a falar _“eu definitivamente vou treinar muito e ficarei mais forte”._

Com os raios do por do sol inundando a sala Torakichi diz “_eu também vou me dedicar a minha reabilitação como se não houvesse amanhã e estarei novamente em campo por você eu quero ser um jogador como Sakuraba Haruto.”. _Sakuraba coloca a bola de futebol americano no colo de Torakichi e colocou a mão na bola e Torakichi coloca sua mão sobre a bola também e Sakuraba fala “_vamos fazer uma promessa juremos nunca mais desistir!”. _Torakichi sorrir e fala “_sim!”_ com olhos lacrimejantes, Monta emocionado coloca a mão também no pacto e fala “_que incrível, vamos lutar juntos, amizade Max!”. _Os três sorriem e Sena sorri atrás até que Torakichi se toca e grita “_você são inimigos, saia daqui!”_ ele começa a jogar fora coisas e expulsa os dois.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Voltando para casa Sena comenta “_aquilo foi um pouco assustador!”_ Monta ao lado de Sena fala “_e você se saiu bem, mas você ainda é visto como herói do mal!”. _Sena com um sorriso bobo fala “_não importa os que os outros pensem, tanto faz se sou tratado como herói ou como vilão, eu preciso ser forte assim para ganhamos o torneio de Natal, eu tenho que fica mais forte então vou fazer estas mentiras virarem realidade!” e Monta grita “sim esforço Max!”_ e os dois vão correndo para casa.


	9. CORRIDA 9-ZOKUGAKU CHAMELEON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin e Sena tem um momento, Monta tem o seu primeiro jogo e Habashira Rui tem mal sorte.

** _“Nós nos melhoramos com vitorias sobre nos mesmos. Competição deve existir e você deve vencer”._ **

[ ** _Edward Gibbon_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/edward_gibbon/)

** _“Quando você acaba uma competição, mesmo eventualmente perdendo, leva uma nova soma de conhecimento e vivência que lhe fará ser melhor em sua próxima contenda. É a mesma lei da natureza exigindo competição para aperfeiçoamento dos melhores.”_ **

[ ** _Álvaro Granha Loregian_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/alvaro_granha_loregian/)

** **

Os membros regulares do clube de futebol estavam treinando na sala de musculação, quando Mamori chega à sala e diz “_pessoal eu estava pensando na publicidade, Pôster e flyers são legais, mas eu acho que chamaria a atenção mais se tivesse um jogo aqui.”. _Kurita com um dedo no queixo fala “_você está certa, se os outros não verem como a gente joga eles não vão querer entrar no time...”_

Nisto Hiruma se anima e deixa a arma de lado e pega um notebook e fala “_certo! Vamos marcar um jogo para este final de Semana!”_ ele pega o celular e começa fazer ligações. Monta grita “_tão rápido!”_ Afinal mal Monta entrou ele já iria jogar Sena dar de ombro e diz “_ele é sempre assim!”. _Terminado de conversar com quem ele precisava Hiruma diz “_vamos pegar o equipamento para o treino!”._

_**************************************************************************************************************_

Deimon tem uma sala no ginásio onde todas as equipes guardam os seus equipamentos, a equipe de devil bats estava procurando algo quando Sena diz: “_o que é isto?” e _Kurita responde: “_oh! esse é o Rice kun!”. _Sena observa e ver uma placa de madeira com um buraco e nela estava desenhando um jogador em marcador permanente e ele diz “_Rice kun!”._

Kurita alegremente fala “_sim, foi em homenagem ao Jerry Rice, o maior receptor da história da NFL, Hiruma e eu o fizemos quando éramos apenas nós dois, pois o Hiruma não tinha com quem praticar.”. _Hiruma mostra sua cara de alegria demoníaca e aponta para Monta dizendo “_agora que temos um receptor...!” _Monta aponta para si em confusão “_eu?”_.

Hiruma pega Rice kun e o leva para o campo onde ele amarra o no gol e Hiruma com um metralhadora na mão diz “_não precisamos mais do Rice! então pena de morte Ya-Há_!” ele começa a atirar com um rosto assustador fazendo o resto do pessoal se joga no chão Mamori protegendo Sena quando os tiros pararam Kurita se arrasta e se aproxima de Monta e sussurra “_Monta-kun, depois que você entrou quem ficou mais feliz foi o Hiruma. Por ele ser um quarterback, ele precisa fazer passes ele esteve treinando muito e é muito bom, mas ainda não teve a chance de usar suas verdadeiras habilidades!”_ depois de falar Kurita se lança em lembranças e em bom humor ele ataca o Rice kun com um grito de “_funnuraba!”._

Mamori assustada grita “_Kurita você também!_”. Hiruma se vira para Sena e Monta e os chama “_vamos detonar o Rice!”._ Mamori se põe na frente deles de forma protetiva e diz “_não os envolva nisso!”. _E Monta se vira para Sena e diz “_Sena, o que faremos?”._ Sena tinha sua franja cobrindo os olhos e ela fala “_Mamori neechan vai brigar comingo”_ ela mostra seus olhos brilhantes e fala “_então nos desculpamos mais tarde!”_ terminando com um sorriso tímido. E Monta também com um sorriso diz “_claro!_” Ambos acham um lança foguete e juntos atiram no pobre Rice kun Mamori grita “_Sena!_”.

Sena, Monta, Kurita e Hiruma começam a chutar o Rice todos sorrindo, vendo Sena tão feliz Mamori sorri levemente e pega um lança chama e atira que cria um enorme incêndio, o resultado foi que toda a equipe teve que apagar o incêndio e não houve treinamento matinal.

Depois da aula e no treino da tarde a equipe estava reunida quando Hiruma abaixa o telão e fala “_agora vou mostrar a equipe que iremos jogar no jogo treino!”. _Monta animado pergunta “_quem será o nosso oponente?”_ Hiruma rir e mostra no telão Habashira Rui e diz “_os Zokugaku Chameleons_!”. Nisto Monta grita em pânico “_só pode ser brincadeira!”._

Enquanto o jogo é mostrado Hiruma comenta “_olho roxo, soco, chute, resumindo, eles jogam sujos, eles farão de tudo!”. _Mamori e Monta estão em pânico, Kurita estava um pouco abatido e Sena estava bebendo chá tranquilamente Mamori se revolta bate a mão na tabela de jogos e grita “_isto é horrível por que teremos um jogo de treino contra trapaceiros como eles?!”._

Kurita fala “_bem, eles tem algum talento!” _ele dar uma revista para Mamori ler ela ler em voz alta os elogios para o time e Monta pergunta: “_mas ainda não esta acontecendo o torneio de primavera? se eles vão jogar conosco, isto significa que são ruins e perderam logo no torneio?”. _Kurita responde “_bem, não é bem assim!”_ ele aponta para o telão e ver Rui atacando o juiz e Monta fala com um suor no rosto “_é por isso que ele foi desclassificado!”. _Sena finalmente termina o chá e Monta confuso olha para ela e pergunta “_Ei Sena! por que não está assustada? vamos jogar contra delinquentes, eles devem ter facas borboletas em suas roupas!”._

Sena com um sorriso nervoso fala “_eu não tenho medo por que...”_ ela aponta para Hiruma e diz “_aqui temos alguém que carrega armas de fogo!_” nisto tanto Sena e Monta olha para Hiruma que estava com uma metralhadora na mão limpando. Depois de um pouco de treinamento Hiruma grita “_camarões vão a loja de esporte e comprem equipamento para o jogo, aproveitem e vão treinar corrida!” _ele começou a atirar e jogou um envelope que Monta pegou, a dupla de camarões foi correndo imediatamente.

****************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto a dupla corria, Monta fala “_a loja de esporte que Hiruma san disse e essa?”. _Sena responde _“sim, é aquela loja!”. _Monta grita “_corrida Max!”_ ele sai correndo deixando Sena para trás, ela sorrindo fala “_ei me espera! tão animado!”_ Sena foi atrás de Monta, mas quando ela passou correndo por alguém Sena olha para cima fala alegremente _“Shin san!”. _Shin para a corrida e fala em cumprimento “_Kobayakawa Sena!_” e Sena fala “_eu não sabia que você corria aqui!”._ Shin responde “_estou testando esta rota para amanhã de manhã, vamos usar esta rota para o nosso treinamento de resistência!”._ Sena se curva e quando levanta ela está com um enorme sorriso e diz “_ok, muito obrigado por treinar comingo!”. _Shin por algum motivo se sente estranho, mas antes de ele dizer qualquer coisa, um motoqueiro passar em alta velocidade e alguém sai gritando atrás e Sena grita e sai atrás do motoqueiro Shin estava por algum motivo desconhecido meio irritado ele fala “_interessante_” ele coloca as luvas e se junta à caçada.

****************************************************************************************************************

Monta estava na frente da loja ele ver Sena conversando com um cara e ele pergunta “_o que ela esta fazendo?”_, Monta retira o envelope com o dinheiro e ele fica distraído pensando se deve ou não volta para o lado de Sena e nesse momento uma moto puxa o envelope de sua mão e nisto Monta grita “_devolva o meu dinheiro!”_ e sai correndo atrás, Sena também se juntou e ultrapassou Monta e depois uma figura em capuz também o ultrapassa, Monta ver Sena e o estranho conversarem e depois saírem em disparada deixando Monta comer poeira ele impressionado diz “_que rápidos!”._

Quando Shin alcança Sena ele fala “_o tráfego está congestionado perto da ponte, não existem oponentes que não possamos alcançar com o nosso ritmo, você o ataca pela esquerda será um ataque duplo!” _Sena com um rosto sério fala “_tudo bem!”_ e eles disparam o ataque foi bem-sucedido e Monta recupera o dinheiro em pleno ar fazendo Shin olhar afiado, depois que a polícia levou os motoqueiros presos, Sena se curva e diz em agradecimento “_muito obrigado!”_ Monta também “_obrigado!_”

Shin de costa fala “_vocês conseguiram um receptor é bom você estarem prontos para o torneio de outono, os Oujoo estarão mais fortes até lá, eu estarei esperando você na final!”_ Deixando Sena e Monta atrás, impressionado eles juntos falam “_tão legal!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Voltado para o clube Monta faz uma posse cool e fala “_estarei esperando na final!”_ Sena rir e fala “_ele soou mais legal do que você!”. _Monta dar um coque de leve em Sena então ele pergunta “_você dois são amigos?”. _Sena cora feliz “_eu me considero sua amiga, mas não acho que ele me considere assim, mas eu não ligo, eu o respeito muito”. _Monta pensa e diz “_então ele é sua inspiração para jogar?”. _Sena com um sorriso misterioso diz “_eu estaria mentido, se disse não, mas não estaria falando a verdade se disse sim!”._

Monta estava confuso antes de perguntar Sena entra no clube e ver Mamori servindo chá para Habashira Rui, Monta que seguiu começa a chorar de medo e Sena dar um leve reverencia e entra no clube seguindo por Monta temeroso, na mesa do clube estavam Habashira e Hiruma vestido de Eyeshield 21. Hiruma põe os pés na tabela e fala “_no jogo que vem nos vamos livrar a terra de todo o lixo!”. _Habashira flexiona os dedos, rosnado “_maldito seja Eyeshield 21 eu vou te matar!”._

Hiruma rir enquanto Kurita e Mamori colocam a mão no rosto e Sena foi para cozinha pegar chá pra si e Hiruma depois de gargalha fala “_oh, você acha que pode nós vencer?”_ Hiruma continua zombando e Habashira começa a tentar atacar Hiruma, mas o conselheiro da equipe dos camaleões estava o segurando então Hiruma dar o bote “_ser esta tão confiante assim, quer apostar cinco milhões sobre isto?!”._Habashira zombou, o conselheiro da equipe começou a arrasta-lo para fora e Habashira fala “_sim! por que não, você é um time de lixo que perdeu para Oujoo, eu sou o _[_Linebacker_](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linebacker) _mais forte que existe! Aquele Shin não é nada, Shin é um lixo!”._

Sena que volta com chá ele pode não aparentar, mas ele estava irritado, ele nunca gostou quando ofendem algum amigo dele e Shin sempre foi um incentivo seu ídolo, por isto desta vez sem medo ele vai esmagar Habashira pelo insulto.

Monta vai junto com Kurita e Mamori guardar os equipamentos deixando Sena e Hiruma sozinhos, Hiruma ainda com o capacete pergunta para a menina em um tom lúdico “_não vai defender, seu rival?”._

Sena respondeu_ “eu não preciso, Habashira san é apenas ignorante e no final alguém vai educá-lo e mostrá-lo que Shin Seijuro é o Linebacker mais forte!”_ o sorriso que acompanhou a frase era nada inocente e isto encantou Hiruma e ele falou “_é mesmo que vai mostrar isto?”._ Sena tira o capacete de Hiruma e olha nos olhos dele e diz “_Eyeshield 21!”_ e por um minuto só há silencio entre os dois e Hiruma começa a carcarejar e Sena pega seu capacete e se junta aos outros no armazenamento deixando um Hiruma muito divertido para trás.

****************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia na hora do almoço a música flui no sistema de comunicação da escola, e o DJ fala: _“é a hora do almoço e o DJ está recolhendo pedidos!”_ Quando ele é interrompido por alguém que atira na porta consecutivamente até a porta derruba o intruso e revelado e era Hiruma com uma face assustadora e ele domina o sistema de música.

E Hiruma no lugar do DJ fala _“Ya-há! Notícia explosiva! Neste sábado no campo a equipe de futebol americano vai ter um jogo, nossos inimigos Chameleons este jogo vale cinco milhões, Todos aqueles que tiveram seu traseiro chutado pelos Zokugaku, nos morcegos demoníacos iremos fode-los para vocês e claro nosso herói do mal que usa um ataque assassino Eyeshield 21 estará lá, entrada gratuita se tiverem coragem aparece!”. _Com o final do anúncio Monta estava pasmo e disse “_agora não podemos perder!”_ e Sena acena em concordância.

****************************************************************************************************************

No dia do jogo havia um pôster enorme que Sena já sabia que estaria lá, mas não impediu de sentir cansada sobre isto. Monta fala meio nervoso “_é hoje?!”._ Sena responde “_sim!_” parte de Sena está feliz que ela não é mais tão covarde quando ele foi naquela época enquanto Sena e Monta observam o pôster uma voz familiar fala atrás dela “_que convencido!” _Sena ver os irmãos ha-ha olhando o pôster e quando Juumonji olha para baixar e seus olhos se encontram Sena sorrir carinhosamente para Juumonji, Sena queria falar com ele, mas antes dele dizer algo o trio saiu rapidamente e Sena nunca viu o rosto um pouco corado de Juumonji.

O trio delinquente estava escondido nas sombras e Kuroki estava frustrado batendo o pé em raiva gritando: “_merda por que temos que passar a vida nas sombras!”._ Toganou sentado no canto fala “_não podemos fazer nada, enquanto ele estive com os negativos!”._ Juumonji que deu uma respirada profunda e se livra do vermelho do rosto fala um pouco animado “_temos um jogo hoje, é a nossa chance!”._ Eles se dirigiram para o clube de futebol e aproveitaram que não tinha ninguém no clube eles começaram a procurar os negativos de sua foto vergonhosa.

Quando de repente a porta se abre e Kurita estava na porta o trio grita “_huh!_” em surpresa e Kurita também emite um som de _“huh!” _então o rosto de Kurita fica sério e ele começa a falar “_vocês... Isso quer dizer!”_ o rosto grave deixa o trio nervoso, mas rapidamente o rosto de Kurita se torna num sorriso choroso e grita “_vocês querem se juntar ao time!”._

Togano “_huh!” _Jumanji _“huh!” _Kuroki “_huuuh!” _Kurita os abraça gritando “_vocês voltaram!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Na concentração, Hiruma caminha por um corredor que leva ao campo seguindo de Eyeshield e Ishimaru, quando eles saem do corredor são saudados pelos estudantes de deimon que gritam “_façam o possível, Conto com você Eyeshield, vençam os Zokugaku!”_ e no meio da equipe o trio delinquente parecia consternado se perguntado como ele chegaram ali. A torcida adversaria gritava ódio e um dos torcedores jogou uma lata na direção de Eyeshield, mas Monta foi rápido para pegar. Monta tentado parecer cool ia responder, mas Hiruma o chutou e brigou com ele e nisto Eyeshield e Kurita estava olhando com uma gota de suor.

No banco Monta coloca a sua luva de baseball e faz um reverencia dizendo, "_por favor, tome conta de mim!”. _Eyeshield chega é pergunta “_esta luva?”. _Monta olha para Sena e fala “_oh Sena, bem ela é meu amuleto da sorte”! _Sena diz “_entendo!”._

Monta olha para a luva sério e pensa “Honjou san eu me tornarei o mestre da recepção” seus pensamentos foram cortados e Sena fala “_Monta kun no jogo de hoje eu serei a isca e você terá que fazer o trabalho duro, der tudo de si.” _Sena parecia seria. Monta passa a mão no nariz e diz “_no jogo de hoje, vou provar que não estou enganado no caminho que escolhi seguir, é o jogo mais decisivo da minha vida!”_ Sena expõe um punho para Monta e diz “_vamos ganhar!”_ Monta soca de volta e diz “_Vamos Ganhar!”._

O jogo começa com um chute dos camaleões a bola quicava e antes de chega a Eyeshield Monta pegou, mas como todos os jogadores estavam vindos para cima dele ele resolver passar a bola para o Eyeshield, mas a bola foi para outro caminho depois disto Hiruma começou a chutar Monta.

Eyeshield chega para ajudar Monta que fala _“cara eu me atrapalhei!”_ e Eyeshield reponde “_calma foi a sua primeira vez ...”_ a voz de Mamori corta o discurso de Sena gritando “_foi uma boa pegada, não se preocupe continua assim!” _sorrindo lindamente para Monta, que começa a corar e agir como um macaco excitado e Eyeshield começa a rir do amigo.

O jogo recomeçou e Monta conseguiu algumas jardas, isto só irritava Habashira e então finalmente aconteceu Monta fez seu touchdown e foi louvado por isto Eyeshield chegou com ele com as mãos e falou _“toca ai!”_ Kurita se aproximou e abraçou os dois e Hiruma chutou os três.

O jogo prosseguiu e Eyeshield ainda não tinha corrido isto tudo deixava Habashira irritado, que era o plano de Hiruma. Quando estava 20 a 14 para deimon Habashira mandou atacar sem piedade, eles atacaram três da linha, e Habashira consegui atacar Eyeshield mesmo que ele não esteja com a bola e fazê-lo voa para o banco numa nuvem de poeira.

Monta preocupado com Sena grita “_Eyeshield_!” quando a nuvem de poeira baixar, Eyeshield usar as pernas para se impulsionar em pé, na realidade ele parecia perfeitamente bem, ele estala o pescoço e responde “_estou bem!”_ Monta em alegria fala “_deve ser os exercícios do pescoço!”_ Eyeshield para numa posição pensativa e diz “_eu acho que não foi apenas isto, a diferença de força é muito grande!”._

_“o que quer dizer?!”._ perguntou Monta.

Num sorriso bobo ele diz “_por que já joguei contra um adversário mais forte!”_ devido ao ataque os irmãos ha-ha entraram no jogo. Com a entrada deles foi aberta uma área na linha e Eyeshield correu Habashira foi tentar pará-lo, mas falhou espetacularmente foi um touchdown muito rápido.

O rugido de surpresa e excitação da multidão era enorme

_“incrível!”_

“_a primeira ver que o vejo o Eyeshield correr e mais rápido que na TV!”_

“_foi tudo tão rápido não deu nem pra ver direito!”_

Monta e Kurita estava comemorando junto com Eyeshield, no entanto Hiruma estava observando Habashira e ele gargalhou e disse “_a vitória está selada!”._

O jogo continuou intenso e o time de baseball que estava treinando corrida fora volta, eles percebem Monta jogando bem futebol americano mesmo técnico estava aplaudido e um dos membros falou _“técnico pensei que não gosta-se do Raimon!”._

E o técnico responde_ “uhum! Está brincando comingo como posso gostar de um completo novato como ele, sou o técnico do time de baseball, só gosto daquele que jogam bem baseball, mas... no momento agora sou um expectador do time de futebol americano, eu gosto de quem joga bem futebol americano!”_ ele termina com um sorriso maroto que contagia os membros que começam a torcem gritando “_Raimon! Raimon!”._

O jogo prossegue e estava perto do fim e houve o último confronto entre Habashira e Eyeshield que terminou com a vitória arrasadora do Eyeshield fim de jogo **Devil bats** 56 **Chameleon** 28\. O time devil comemora e Hiruma se aproxima de Habashira e diz “_perdedores cinco milhões_!” Habashira e o time tenta bancar o durão e tirão sua faca, mas Hiruma mostra todas as suas armas de fogo e os intimida e Habashira responde: “_idiota, a gente não tem cinco milhões de ienes!”._

Hiruma era implacável ele puxou uma ferramenta e se dirigia para as motos dizendo _“se eu desmontar sua moto eu vou ter um bom valor, mesmo que ela seja modificada, a grana será alta!_” neste anuncio todo o time adversário se posta em suplica gritado “_por favor, poupe nossas motos!”_ e Hiruma mostrado duas metralhadora diz “_então você serão meus escravos!”_ neste momento a sombra de Hiruma parecia com a de um demônio.

“_oh! é assim que ele aumenta o número de escravos!”_ Monta fala em espanto, e Sena tinha um suor no rosto.


	10. CORRIDA 10-TORRE DO INFERNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os devil bats visitam a torre de Tóquio e mais alguns membros se juntam oficialmente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores. Eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs1 para os confusos, Sena se sente um menino então toda a vez que for o ponto de vista de Sena ele se tratara como um menino.  
Obs2: Sena é meio denso e pateta não importa a idade que ele já tenha, então ele sempre vai agir um pouco pateta perto de seus amigos, apesar disto ele e muito mais tranquilo em situações assustadoras e algumas vezes ele vai agir em duvida para provocar eventos que terminam em um laço de amizade precioso para ele.  
Obs3: Sena mesmo no anime como no manga é denso e a auto estima dele e normal, mas ele não se acha atraente nem quando ele era um menino nem agora que ele é uma menina, então mesmo que alguém der em cima dele ele só vai achar que um ato de amizade, com isto vamos há historia

** _“As pessoas não carecem de força, carecem de determinação.”_ **

[ ** _Victor Hugo_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/victor_hugo/)

** _“A diferença entre o impossível e o possível está na determinação de uma pessoa.”_ **

[ ** _Tommy Lasorda_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/tommy_lasorda/)

Yukimitsu estava maravilhado ele observou a corrida incrível de Eyeshield 21 e ele só pode gritar junto com a multidão _“incrível é realmente incrível!”._ Em meio à comemoração dos devil bats Yukimitsu diz em grande alegria “_Eyeshield 21!”._

Já no campo Kurita fala em alegria com o trio delinquente “_obrigado por tudo! Vocês foram muito bem_!” na resposta Kuroki começa a rir e Togano com as mãos na cintura fala “_por que você esta tão feliz”_ Juumonji anda com orgulho e fala meio confuso “_entretanto por que estávamos jogando mesmo!”_ Sena estava muito feliz e distraída e do nada uma mão demoníaca a segurou pelo colarinho e puxou Sena para os arbustos e Hiruma diz “_até quando vai ficar de bobeira_!” ele dar um tapa na bunda de Sena e diz “_vá se trocar!”_ e saiu rindo malignamente.

Sena massageado o seu traseiro e vai para o clube reclamado _“eu prefiro que ele me chute ao invés de me estapear!”_ quando Sena chega à frente do clube ele ouve “_Eyeshield san!”_ Sena se vira e olha Yukimitsu ele muda a voz e diz _“sim”._ Yukimitsu estava animado e ele fala “_eu fiquei totalmente bobo, aquilo foi demais! Foi incrível!”._ Sena fica vermelho por baixo do capacete e se curva em educação e diz “_muito obrigado!”._ Yukimitsu meio nervoso diz “_é possível que possa começar a jogar a partir de agora futebol!”. _Sua voz suaviza mais ainda parece masculina e Sena diz _“sim, claro!”._

Yukimitsu se curva e grita _“muito obrigado!”_ ele sai correndo Sena o ver sair, quando ele esta longe Sena tira o capacete liberando os seus cabelos longos e um pouco suados com um balanço refrescante e sedutor e com um sorriso muito gentil ele fala em um alto tom “_sinto bons ventos vindos!”_ com este olha sonhador Sena olha para a torre de Tóquio que pode ser vista ao longe. Depois de sorrir ele ouve tiro se aproximando e ele grita “_não posso ficar de bobeira, se não Hiruma san me mata!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

No mesmo dia um cartaz grudado no mural da escola reuniu um grupo de estudantes que leem: **“uma vitória esmagadora dos devil bats, o seu rival Habashira Rui não consegui nem sequer chegar próximo!”. **No meio desta multidão um pequeno jovem se aproxima e se espreme para ver o jornal, ele observa às fotos, e ver a foto de Kurita parado a linha inimiga e seus olham brilham em admiração, tornando a decisão de ser tornar aprendiz do grande senpai, o pequeno jovem sai em busca do time de futebol ele ver Sena e Mamori entregando convite para uma reunião de entrada de time, com resolução ele pega um convite das mãos de Sena já que tinha muito garotos em volta de Mamori e ele ler.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava lendo um panfleto convidado pra uma reunião de entrada, estava ele Monta e Kurita na fila de rosquinha do Kariya, ele diz “_então os doces mencionados no panfleto são desta loja. Que extravagante!”._ Monta que estava contado o dinheiro pergunta “_pessoal quantos compramos_?” perguntando especificamente para Kurita e nota que ele esta dormindo em pé. Monta estava confuso, mas Sena diz “_eu ouvi que ele estava tão animado que não dormiu bem!”._

Era a vez deles e Monta pensativo fala “_hmmmmm! vamos levar dez_!” Sena fala “_acho que precisar de mais_” nisto Kurita acorda e grita “_vamos levar 100!”_ que surpreende todos na loja. Enquanto o trio volta para deimon, eles estavam tendo dificuldade em carrega os pacotes e Monta fala “_pelo menos somos três”._

Kurita parecia muito alegre, enquanto ele carregava o maior numero de caixas, ele diz: “_você são de grande ajuda. No ano passado foi difícil carregar sozinho, afinal só era Hiruma e eu”_ sua voz fica um pouco triste e ele continua “_você vem no começo nos também fizemos pôster e tudo que é propaganda, nos também realizamos um reunião de recrutamento. no começo estava indo compra 50 doces, mas pensei que não podia ser suficiente então comprei 100, mas ninguém apareceu, eu estou um pouco ansioso o jogo contra os camaleões foi perigoso e é provável que poucos apareçam!”_ Kurita termina meio triste.

E Sena fala “_vamos pensar positivo, né! além do mais mesmo que ninguém venha nos estamos aqui!”_ o sorriso feliz de Sena contagia os dois e Monta disse “_se ninguém vier vamos fazer uma festa das rosquinhas, Max idiotas aqueles que perderem!” _Kurita mais alegre fala “_eu estou tão feliz de ter você como companheiros!”_ o trio voltou feliz para o clube.

****************************************************************************************************************

Eles ajudaram Mamori a configurar o clube para as entrevistas, a mesa de roleta realizou os doces e a mesa de jogos virou uma mesa de entrevista nesta mesa estava o nome e posições de cada membro.

**Capitão Hiruma, Centro Kurita, Receptor: Raimon, Secretaria: Sena, Gerente: Mamori.**

Com tudo configurado eles esperam a hora da reunião e Kurita acaba cochilando Sena olhando carinhosamente seu senpai fala em voz alta “_seria legal se muita gente viesse!_” Monta também olha para Kurita dormindo e concorda Hiruma estava na parte de trás limpando suas armas.

Eles ficaram um tempo livre até que Mamori abre a porta que revela um numero grande de pessoas, Hiruma manda o povo esperar lá fora, eles tentam acorda Kurita, mas não consegue mesmo quando Hiruma coloca pimenta no seu Nariz, deixando o centro descansar ele começa a servir os entrevistados.

Kurita acorda alarmado eram 17h45min e Hiruma estava digitando em seu notebook e Sena e Monta estavam servindo Café, Sena estava com um avental e o cabelo amarrado. Pensando que ninguém tinha vido Kurita estava preste a chorar quando Hiruma o chuta gritando “_Vá trabalha, sua baleia maldita!”._ Isto choca Kurita que ver Sena e Monta sair com bandejas olhando para fora do clube, ele ver vários estudantes bebendo chá e comendo doces. Mamori estava andando entre as pessoas e gritou “_Nós vamos entrevista todos, quando ouvirem o seu número entre na sala!”._

Kurita estava encantado e Hiruma com uma cara de esperto disse: “_não tinha como caber todos aqui, então fiz esperarem lá fora”_ Hiruma estava sorrindo nisto Kurita responde “_se eu soubesse teria pedido 200!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Era hora da entrevista e Mamori disse “_Sena eu vou chamar a primeira pessoa, mostre ser uma boa secretaria!”_ Sena mostra ambos os polegares para Mamori “_pode deixar!_” Sena pega um pedaço de papel e fala _“eu pensei em anotar o que atrai ele para o clube assim podemos ajudar na propaganda”_ Mamori e Hiruma concordam nisto, Sena vira para Hiruma e pergunta “_eu queria saber sobre as posições devo perguntar agora ou vamos testa depois?”. _E Hiruma responde _“nos vamos perguntar, mas também e necessário ver se a pessoa e apropriada para o cargo”._

“_como sabem a diferença_?” Monta pergunta. E Hiruma responde: “_pelo modo que ele senta, por exemplo, aqueles que sentam em linha reta são apropriados para atacar, já aquele que se sentam de maneira livre seria apropriados para defesa.”. _Sena fala enquanto termina o gráfico das respostas “_neste caso eu seria ataque e Monta seria defesa!”._ Kurita responde “_e só uma base!”._ Mamori entra e diz “_o numero um, por favor!”._ A porta se abre e uma voz mansa diz “_com licença”_ ele se senta e Sena e os rapazes dizem “_ataque!_” deixando Mamori confusa, Sena fala “_bem vindo seu nome e turma, por favor!”. _O rapaz diz “_Yukimitsu Manabu segundo ano sala 4”._

Hiruma para de limpar as armas e diz “_Segundo ano!” _Yukimitsu nervoso fala “_tem problema eu ser do segundo?”._ Kurita tapa Hiruma e diz “_não, não é isso!”._ Sena corta os dois e pergunta “_por que você quer entrar para o time de futebol?”._ Yukimitsu fala “_ontem, depois de ter assistido o jogo contra os Zogakaku, senti um forte desejo no meu coração, tenho me esforçado com os estudos desde o primário, meus pais me proibiram de fazer qualquer atividade extracurricular, no terceiro ano tem as provas, seria_ _uma droga concluir o colegial sem fazer nada legal, portanto gostaria de fazer umas boas lembranças!”._

Nisto Hiruma corta o discurso e começa a gritar e atirar “_que lembranças, estamos aqui para vencer, seu maldito careca!” _Kurita tentar segurar Hiruma e Yukimitsu cria coragem e fala “_mas se eu for jogar e para ganhar!”_ depois desta explosão de confiança ele volta a falar mansamente “_mesmo eu sendo pequeno e fraco, quando eu vi Eyeshield que é tão pequeno como eu se tornar um herói me senti motivado!”_ nisto Sena coloca a mão no rosto e vira com olhar de pânico ele já tinha ouvido antes, mas ainda assim ele nunca mereceu estes elogios, mas Yukimitsu continua “_ele enfrentou todos os tipos de dificuldades com toda a coragem eu gostaria de aprender com ele e lutar ao seu lado”._

Sena com uma gota de suor no seu rosto fala “_não der tanto credito para o Eyeshield 21!”._ Yukimitsu fala “_não, Eyeshield san é realmente incrível!”._ Sena continua um pouco irritada e diz “_ele pode ser incrível, mas ninguém vence neste esporte sozinho, este é um esporte de equipe, lembre-se disto.”._ Yukimitsu olha em entendimento “_vou me lembra, por favor, tomem conta de mim!”._ Sena depois de marcar no gráfico começa a comer uma rosquinha em mau humor Mamori observa e pensa “_eles realmente não se dão bem!”_ deixando de lado o pensamento Mamori diz _“#2 pode entrar!”._

Nisto a porta começa a tremer e todos param para observa, sentados ficam Sena com uma rosquinha na mão, Mamori com a mão se protegendo e Monta olha curioso, em pé estava Kurita atrás de Monta e Hiruma atrás de Sena olhando um pouco interessado.

Quando a porta se quebra e uma bola de canhão vem na direção deles, Hiruma tira metralhadoras em defesa, Monta se preparar para lutar, Kurita se assusta e Sena se preparar para correr e Mamori grita. Quando a bola de canhão revela ser um jogador pequeno que caiu no chão, eles só podem dizer “_defesa!”._ O jovenzinho se levanta e grita “_1 ano sala 1 Komusubi Daikichi! Aprendiz!”_ olhando para Kurita e Kurita confuso fala _“aprendiz!”_ Monta e Sena dobra a cabeça em confusão e repete “_aprendiz!”._ Mamori que estava tentado arrumar a porta fala “_você estar tentado se tornar aprendiz do Kurita!”._ Daikichi acena em alegria e Kurita fala “_que dizer que você esta tentado se um lineman?!”._

Daikichi acena em energia Kurita em alegria “_que ótimo, um companheiro para de linha! Vamos lutar juntos!”_ nesta resposta Daikichi estava em lagrimas e saio correndo quebrando a porta de vez. Monta e Sena olham em espanto Mamori suspira pela porta quebrada e Kurita canta “_mais companheiros, mais companheiros!”._

As entrevistas continuam a maioria das pessoas era fã do Eyeshield e isto estava deprimindo Monta ele começou a mostrar sua recepção ate que alguém respondeu: “_os passos foram muito loucos”_ Monta se animou com isto levantado a bola em cima da cabeça “_o cara que lança!”_ a bola cai na cabeça de Monta, o estudante sai e Monta olha para o levantamento de Sena. Ele conta “_Mais de 15 para Eyeshield Kurita 3 Hiruma 2 eu sou único com zero!”_ Monta estava deprimido e então Sena fala “_anime-se a maioria das pessoas nos viu no jogo contra os cavaleiro, na próxima transmissão tenho certeza que você terá fãs!”_ ele terminou com um sorriso afetuoso.

Monta coloca a mão no rosto e olha para Sena, ele parece contemplar algo e então ele volta à energia. “_ok até a próxima transmissão eu serie o ás da equipe, vou derruba Eyeshield 21!”_ Sena parecia um pouco assustada, mas Monta pega a mão dele e põe em um punho e oferece para Sena “_somos amigos, mas no jogo seremos rivais!”_ Sena sorrir lindamente e bate o punho com Monta os dois têm brilhos ao redor deles, que rapidamente acaba com Hiruma atirando entre eles.

Finalmente após o ultimo sair Monta se espreguiça e Sena confere as respostas Mamori limpa e Kurita fala que sentiu falta dos irmãos ha-ha Mamori fala para Hiruma “_eu gostaria que todos que participaram da entrevista entram-se!”_ Nisto Sena fica um pouco preocupada Hiruma ver isto e sopra uma bolha. Mamori pede a ajuda de Kurita para guardar o material Monta se ofereceu para ajudar e os três saíram

“_então camarão o que há com esta cara preocupada!”_ Hiruma aponta uma arma para Sena e Sena tem uma gota de suor na testa olhando para o cano da arma e Sena fala “_eu digo, mas por favor abaixa a arma”_ Hiruma pega a ficha de resposta e Sena diz “_seria ótimo ter jogadores regulares, mas os treinamento não serão fáceis e é preciso ter um pouco de determinação para superar isto, seria horrível para Kurita senpai ver pessoas saindo logo depois de entrar, por isso eu prefiro chamar aqueles que possam ficar até o final.” _Sena termina em transe ela lembra como foi difícil vencer o torneio de natal, lembra de seus treinamento junto os devil bats era sua segunda família seu amigos mais precisos.

O click de um notebook se fechando assusta Sena de seu transe e Hiruma sem olha para ele diz “_é por isso que teremos um teste!”. _E ele sai rindo da sala enquanto Sena sente que a torre do inferno será pior que a primeira vez.

****************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia Sena estava recebendo os candidatos e dando números para participarem do teste da torre do inferno, quando todos estavam com seus números, Um ônibus surgiu e Hiruma saiu dele, nisto Sena puxa Monta para dentro do ônibus bem na hora de Hiruma sacar armas e atirar para os alunos por ultimo quem entrou no ônibus foi Daikichi e os irmão ha-ha.

Monta no ônibus pergunta para Sena “_onde esta Mamori san?”._ Hiruma rir e responde por Sena “_ela já esta no local!” _Monta confuso “_local?”. _E Hiruma com alegria demoníaca diz “_esta bem ali_!” e aponta para a torre de Tóquio Monta e o resto do pessoal gritou “_só pode ser brincadeira!_” enquanto Sena bate foto do pessoal em pânico como recordação.

Na torre de Tóquio Hiruma diz que alugou a torre para ele e Kurita sobe no elevador Hiruma grita com Mamori “_maldita gerente os gelos estão prontos?”._ Com a confirmação Hiruma atira e fala “_ouça bem as regras são simples, o objetivo e o observatório especial, a baleia vai esta esperando alguns gelos, você pode levar quanto quiser e tentar quantas vezes quiser você aprovado se levar um cubo de gelo lá para o topo_”.

Sena estava sentada no balcão com Mamori, Sena coloca um gelo na palma da mão e ele derrete rapidamente “_ele derrete muito rápido!_” Mamori faz uma cara de desculpa e diz “_colocamos açúcar para derrete mais rápido!”. _Hiruma olha para ele e Sena vai se trocar, já em seu traje Eyeshield com um saco com um número médio de gelos Sena fala com Monta “_você deveria levar mais?”. _Monta fala “_vai ficar muito pesado e vai me deixar lento!”._

Neste momento Monta teve uma epifania se ele vence-se a corrida Mamori o adoraria e Sena olharia com olhos brilhantes para ele e as duas meninas o beijariam enquanto pensava isto o gelo dele derreteu, mas ele apontou para Eyeshield 21 e disse “_eu te desafio_!” Monta começa a se aquecer e continua “_posso não vencer em uma corrida normal, mas na vertical vou usar meu poder de salto!”._

Eyeshield sempre gostou deste lado de Monta enquanto ele estava se esticando em baixo Eyeshield 21 se curva e diz numa voz malandra “_eu não vou perder!”_ Monta sorrir e se preparar quando Hiruma explode fogos como lança foguete ambos disparam em alta velocidade. O desafio da torre do inferno começa.

****************************************************************************************************************

Os alunos normais já estavam esgotados e um dos alunos fala “_Eyeshield 21 e Monta são incríveis_!” Monta e Eyeshield já estão na metade do caminho quando Monta diz “_isto é realmente moleza_!”. Eyeshield fala “_não nos azarem e de Hiruma san que estamos falando não abaixe sua guarda por nada!”._

Nisto um grunhido foi ouvido e Monta e Sena gritam “_Cerberus!_”. Monta fala “_esta tudo bem, não temos nada de comer!”._ Sena grita “_Monta corra, ele quer o gelo_!” a perseguição começa e quando Cerberus iria comer Monta Sena joga alguns cubos e se livram de Cerberus. Sena sabendo do calor infernal disse para Monta ter cuidado com a porta infelizmente os gelos de Monta derreteu e ele teve volta para pegar mais e no final depois de desviar de algumas novas armadilhas Sena chega primeiro em uma única tentativa.

Kurita com alegria fala “_Sena chan terminou_!” ela tirou o capacete e Hiruma jogou o seu saco com suas roupas normais tirando a roupa sem vergonha ele se trocou quando ele terminou Monta havia terminado com um monte de cubo de gelo e diz “_que rápido_!” os quatro ficam um tempo no observatório brincando quando Mamori liga para Sena então Sena desce em seu uniforme escolar quando um trio de irmão e um camarão passam correndo levantado a saia dele e mostrando sua calcinha Sena só diz “_que medo!”._

Daikichi chegou primeiro que os irmãos Kurita fala “_Komusubi kun incrível_!” e Hiruma digita “_baleia júnior passou!”_ ele olha para três irmãos jogados na porta com muito cubos e diz “_irmão ha-ha passarão_!”. O trio falou em sincronia “_não somos irmão! Por que passamos nisto!”._

Sena chega ao momento em que ver dois primeiro anos atacando Yukimitsu eles olham para Sena e passam sem a incomodar, Sena que estava preocupada com Yukimitsu, mas ele falou que não iria desistir e Sena acredita nisto quando Sena chega com Mamori ele viu muitos desistidos. Sena ajudou com o gelo e voltou a subir ele tinha que garantir que Yukimitsu entraria no time.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mamori subiu pelo elevador e chega ao observatório e disse “_não há mais ninguém tentado!”._ Hiruma fecha o notebook e diz “_então vamos arrumar tudo e sair!”._ Mamori olha para um lado e para o outro _“onde esta Sena!”. _Nisto todos olham, mas não encontram “_hum!_”

Enquanto isto com o Yukimitsu ele cai no chão ele sentia-se deprimido quando uma voz falou “_você esta bem?” _Yukimitsu diz “_Eyeshield san eu... resolvi jogar futebol depois de te assistir! então mesmo alguém como eu...!” _ele se cala em ansiedade, mas Eyeshield com calma e resolução fala “_siga em frente Yukimitsu san, estarei te esperando no topo”. _Em espantou e alegria Yukimitsu responde com um sorriso “_sim_!”. Eyeshield sobe as escadas, seu numero dando motivação a Yukimitsu que soube com apenas um pensamento e em alta voz diz “_Eyeshield san esta esperando no topo! Ele esta me esperando!”_ sua subida continua.

****************************************************************************************************************

Quando Sena chega ao observatório Mamori pergunta “_Sena onde você estava_” Sena timidamente diz “_admirando a vista!”_ Hiruma sem olhar para Sena diz “_estamos indo camarão, se prepare!”. _ Sena em pânico fala “_você pode esperar mais um pouco, alguém esta chegando!”. _Hiruma diz _“ninguém virá mais!”. _Sena triste “_mas..._!”.

A porta e aberta e Yukimitsu desmaia na porta do observatório todos exceto Hiruma gritam “_Yukimitsu san!”_ eles correm para perto dele e Sena perto de Hiruma fala “_você consegui Yukimitsu san!”_ deixando o lado de Hiruma todos se focam e elogia os esforços de Yukimitsu e Hiruma meio serio olha para o saco e fala em voz alta “_o que está todo derretido_” todos viram para Hiruma e Sena se vira para Yukimitsu triste “_mesmo ele vindo tão longe_!” Mamori continua a abanar Yukimitsu e todos ficam, Hiruma olha para o careca e faz uma boa ação ele pega um cubo de gelo e joga na bacia e diz em alegria “_oh! Parece que havia um cubo, o maldito careca passou!”_

“_viva!” _todos se alegraram Sena com carinho e alegria fala “_Yukimitsu san você passou! Passou!”._ Yukimitsu fala “_foi tudo graça ao Eyeshield, eu vou me esforçar!”._ E como uma pequena comemoração os devil bats terminam o desafio da torre do


	11. CORRIDA 11-dias dos namorados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É um fato que Sena ama todos os seus amigos

** _Só existe uma coisa melhor do que fazer novos amigos: conservar os velhos._ **

[ ** _Elmer G. Letterman_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/elmer_g_letterman/)

** _Agradecer o bem que recebemos é retribuir um pouco do bem que nos foi feito._ **

[ ** _Augusto Branco_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/augusto_branco/)

** _Ser profundamente amado por alguém nos dá força; amar alguém profundamente nos dá coragem._ **

[ ** _Lao-Tsé_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/lao_tse/)

** _O Dia dos Namorados para mim é todo dia. Não tenho dias marcados para te amar noite e dia._ **

[ ** _Carlos Drummond de Andrade_ ** ](http://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/carlos_drummond_de_andrade/)

Sena estava na escuridão quando a escuridão acaba ele se ver em seu corpo atual ao lado de um caixão onde seu corpo masculino está deitado, ele observou a sala ele viu ao redor sua mãe e pai chorando Mamori estava junto deles chorando também.

Olhando num canto escuro ele ver Monta sentado olhando sem vida, num outro canto mais distante esta Juumonji ele estava fumando seus olhos estavam vermelhos, Togano estava olhando para o espaço e Kuroki estava com os punhos fechados tremendo como se quisesse bater em algo. Kurita e Komusubi estavam chorando abertamente, Ishimaru despercebido estava calado em respeito, Musashi estava quieto e Yukimitsu acaba de chega ele coloca no caixão flores brancas e sai chorando.

Os cavaleiros chegam Takamine Ootawara e Sakuraba se aproximam e Shin não esta presente, Sakuraba se ajoelha ao lado do caixão e diz “_perdoe o Shin, ele ainda esta te procurando, é a primeira vez que alguém importante para ele morre, ele esta em negação, o simples fato de ele esta te procurando desenfreadamente mostra o quanto ele gosta de você, por isso perdoa a ausência dele”_ Sakuraba coloca uma bola de futebol americano no caixão.

O mundo se torna difuso e o sonho parece misturado como se a linha do sonho acelera-se quando as imagens param não há mais ninguém na sala e o caixão estava sozinho, das trevas Hiruma surge o olhar em seu rosto é indescritível Hiruma se aproxima do caixão e fala “_baixinho de merda como ousar morrer sem me dar àquilo que prometeu, quando eu for para o inferno junto com você vou fazer você pagar esta ousadia com juros, então até lá se divirta enquanto pode”_ Hiruma toca o rosto de Sena com um carinho e delicadeza nunca vista antes ele se inclina sobre o corpo e em um sussurro ele diz “_obrigado_!”. Sena acordou na banheira havia lagrimas em seus olhos ele as limpa e sai do banho, deveria ser um sonho, ,mas Sena sabe que era o que aconteceu com o seu corpo antigo, Hiruma lhe agradeceu, não havia motivos para isso ele era o único que tinha que agradecer, na sua primeira vida Sena era tímido demais para dizer o quanto ele valorizava seus amigos desta vez seria diferente. Mas como agradecer sem parecer estranho Sena pensou e quando ele olhou para o calendário do seu quarto ele viu, uma oportunidade.

******************************************************************************************************************

Na casa de Mamori ela grita “_muito bem! A rede de contatos esta completa_!” Ela olhando para o papel feito ela diz “_eu ligo para Kurita kun, ele liga para Komusubi kun, ele liga Monta kun, este liga para Yukimitsu, que liga para Kuroki, que liga para Togano, que liga para Juumonji que liga para Sena que liga para Hiruma..._” na palavra Hiruma Mamori faz uma careta ela envia um fax para Kurita. Mamori ainda olha para a lista e diz “_por que estou com a impressão que esqueci alguma coisa?”._

Ela pensa por um momento e diz “_Oh! E verdade_” ela pega o celular.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Na residência Kobayakawa, Sena estava brincado com a sua gata quando seu celular toca e ele fala “_boa noite Mamori Neechan em que posso ajuda-la?”. _E Mamori responde “_boa noite Sena eu queria saber o numero de telefone do Eyeshield?”._

Sena responde “_Eyeshield né!_ _Antes disso eu queria pergunta se você colocou o nome do Ishimaru san na rede de contato? ele pode não ser do time, mas ele sempre ajuda muito!” _Mamori responde “_oh! Meu deus eu me esqueci dele, vou ter que refazer a lista, mas também vou precisar do numero do Eyeshield!”._ E Sena responde_ “todos os contatos do Eyeshield são feitas pelo capitão, você vai ter que falar com ele se quiser saber, então boa sorte com isso!” _Mamori horrorizada diz “_que nojo! eu vou tentar os outros antes de falar com ele, obrigada Sena durma bem_”.

“_De nada Mamori neechan tenha uma boa noite_!” Sena desliga e manda uma mensagem para Hiruma e ele se prepara para dormir cedo afinal ele tem que correr com Shin amanhã. Mamori tentar todos os outros, mas não consegui nada suspirando ela fala “_nada até agora, ele não vai me dizer, mas vou tentar ele é o único que resta!” _ela liga para Hiruma que fala: _“ya-ha como a secretaria disse todos os contatos com Eyeshield 21 devem ser feitas por mim, pois ele é a nossa arma secreta!” _ele começa a atirar e Mamori desliga o celular “_moo que idiota_!” Mamori vai refaz a lista agora com Ishimaru.

******************************************************************************************************************

A residência Kurita é um templo e Kurita recebe um fax de Mamori em completa animação antes a sua lista de contato era Kurita e Hiruma agora ele olha para lista com tanta alegria desde que Sena chan entrou tudo tem mudado para a melhor ele precisa conta para alguém então ele liga para Komusubi e ele grita “_amanhã vamos treinar, pode ir à hora que você quiser!”._

O pai de Kurita grita “_Ryoukan silencio_!”. Kurita grita “_me desculpe!”_, mas ele continua pulando em animação ele estava muito feliz.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Na residência Komusubi, Daikichi estava se aprontado para sair e sua mãe pergunta _“Daikichi, o que há de errado com você? Já e meia noite!”. _Seu pai ao contraio parece animado “_Há,Há,Há ele já esta na idade de ficar acordada a noite toda!”. _Komusubi responde “_mestre!”._ Seu pai traduz “_o que! Um aluno veterano do time de futebol americano te aceitou como aprendiz e ele já esta treinando... então você não pode chegar atrasado!”._ A esposa perturbada diz “_como você pode entender tudo isso com apenas uma palavra_?!”.

O marido fala para esposa “_tola, homens forte pode se comunica telepaticamente_!” ela olha com cara de tedio e diz “_hai, hai_!” e vai embora dormir, o marido se vira para o filho e diz “_Daikichi sente-se!”_ Daikichi senta e seu pai coloca a mão em seus ombros e fala “_ouça Daikichi! Não existem homens forte maliciosos, se ele é alguém que você aprova deve ser um grande cara!” _nisto Daikichi imagina Kurita com roupa de futebol e seu pai continua “_já que ele te aceitou como aprendiz, deixe seu mestre mais orgulhoso possível, se você desistir no meio do caminho eu te mato!_”. E como estas palavras inspiradoras ele sai de casa.

******************************************************************************************************************

Shin Seijuro se encontra intrigado faz algumas semanas que ele e Kobayakawa correm juntos e a pequena menina e um mistério, geralmente ele é sempre focado nas corridas, mas hoje sua concentração se divide entre a corrida e sua parceira de treino.

Shin notou que Kobayakawa não é como as outras meninas pelo menos nenhuma que ele tenha encontrado antes, todas as vezes que Shin sai com Sakuraba às meninas faziam barulhos horríveis que irritava até animais, Kobayakawa não era assim, ela era calma e sua voz era suave e agradável de ouvir.

Outra coisa ela nunca reclamou do treinamento, Takamine falou que a maioria das pessoas reclamaria de acorda cedo para treinar, mas Kobayakawa nunca reclamou pelo contrario ela sorrio para ele, e mesmo que Shin seja um pouco inepto socialmente mesmo ele sabe que quando alguém sorrir significa que esta pessoa esta alegre isto significa que ela gosta de treina assim como ele. Alias eles tinham muito em comum era a primeira vez que Shin encontrou alguém tão determina a melhorar como ele, eles eram iguais, não ela era mais rápida que ele.

Sim na opinião de Shin, Kobayakawa Sena Não era uma menina típica, ela era determinada e mais rápida que ele, sempre que Shin pensava sobre isto ele sentia uma sensação estranha no estomago ele vai pergunta para Sakuraba ou para Takamine despois sobre esta sensação. O par dar mais algumas voltas antes de Shin deixar sua parceira em casa ela o despede com um sorriso e Shin continua a sua formação.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Yukimitsu acordou muito cedo, ele estava admirando sua camisa do uniforme quando sua mãe entra no quarto e pergunta “_indo à escola tão cedo, por quê?” _Escondendo a camisa e imaginado a reação da mãe ele responde “_é que eu me concentro mais nos estudos na escola do que aqui.”._

Sua mãe encantada fala “_entendo é uma sabia decisão,”_ ele meche os óculos e faz uma aparência assustadora “_por um instante eu pensei que você estava fazendo atividades extracurriculares, mas e impossível!”. _Yukimitsu sorri nervoso e sai rapidamente de casa enquanto corre ele se encoraja “_sou o mais fraco do time, por isso tenho que chega cedo aos treinos!” _quando chega à escola ele ver Kurita e Komusubi treinado e se junta a eles.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Na residência Raimon um despertado toca e ele se quebra com a mão de Monta que ao acordar grita “_energia recarregada Max!”_ ele rapidamente se troca e se arruma e sai para o treino quando ele passa numa rua ele ver a placa escrita Kobayakawa e ele para e se acalma um pouco e então com um sorriso ele grita do portão “_Sena vamos treinar!”._

Dentro da casa de Sena os pais de Sena ficam chocados e Sena sorri com alegria ele beija seus pais e sai para portão também com um sorriso e diz “_Monta bom dia_!” e Monta responde _“bom dia Max, vamos apostar corrida?_” e Sena responde “_claro, coma poeira_!” Sena sai correndo rindo e Monta em alegria vai atrás.

*********************************************************************************************************************

O dia correu normalmente e depois da aula e do treino vespertino Sena sai para comprar o material necessário para o dia dos namorados, na loja Sena estava se sentido nostálgico, você ver Sena não era bonito ou atraente em seu alto masculino, então ele nunca ganhou chocolate no dia dos namorados que não seja de sua mãe, Mamori e Suzuna, mas ele gostava de comer chocolate e como ele sempre ficava com Mamori ele aprendeu a cozinhar então para não se sentir deprimido ele começou a fazer seu chocolate nos seus dias na faculdade ele fazia e compartilhava com Monta que também não era muito popular com as meninas. Enfim nesta loja ele passou muita vergonha por que ele era o único homem que entrava, pelo menos desta vez não havia nenhuma menina olhando com piedade para ele, fazendo uma lista mental de quanto ele precisa ele começa as compras.

Na sua casa a mãe de Sena estava encantada enquanto seu pai estava olhando apreensivo e Sena ignorando isto se tranca na cozinha ela tinha muito gente para agradecer e muitas coisa para cozinhar.

********************************************************************************************************************

O pior pesadelo Shiyuma estava acontecendo, ele entrou em pânico de manhã quando um rapaz gritou o nome de Sena em grande intimidade, já era ruim o rapaz que sempre correr com Sena, ele finge que não sabe, mas a adição de outro deixa um pouco nervoso como pai. Ele observa Sena cozinhar ela parecia feliz, e ela estava cantando.

**One, toki wo koete  
Toki hanatta mi hatenu yume tachi  
Love, poketto no naka  
Marumeta chizu, ima hiroge yukou**

_Um, superando o tempo  
Sonhos dispersos cujos finais nunca são vistos  
Amor, dentro do meu peito  
Vamos desenrolar o mapa agora_

**Kidou ni noseta koyou kimi ni todoketai  
Togireru koto no nai ai de sasaeatte**

_Certo, eu quero que ele alcance você  
Apoiando uns aos outros com amor mutuo_

**I find breaktrough, ashita hemukai  
Yami wo kakete asayake wo ukete  
I' m just dreamer, samayoi nagara  
Mitsuketanda mamoru beki mono wo**

_Eu obtive um avanço! Encarando o amanhã  
Eu correi através da escuridão e atrasarei o amanhecer  
Eu sou apenas um sonhador mesmo quando estou distraído  
Já encontrei o que devo proteger_

**Arata na hikari motome  
Never gonna give up**

_Em busca de uma nova luz  
Nunca vou desistir_

Despois de ouvir a musica Shiyuma relaxa não havia nada como que se preocupa ainda, mas era bom ele arranja uma arma por garantia até lá Sena estava bem por que agora ela não estava sozinha.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Era dia dos namorados e na região de Tóquio mulheres e meninas estavam celebrando dando chocolates para seus familiares e pessoas que amavam, é comum no Japão no dia dos namorados mulheres darem presentes e os homens retribuírem sua bondade no dia branco todos estavam animados todos menos um grupo de jogadores de futebol americano os devil bats, por que? bom ele não tem uma reputação muito boa com as mulheres, Hiruma e o único que não se importa, mas os demais são meio deprimidos neste dia no entanto isso ia muda rapidamente começando por um trio delinquente

Juumonji Togano e Kuroki estavam no telhado da escola ignorando aula, bom na realidade era aula livre, mas vendo meninas todas alegres entregando chocolate para caras e sabendo que nenhuma daria para eles por considera-los lixo doía, na realidade só havia uma pessoa na sala de aula deles que não olhava para eles assim, mas o trio tinha sentimento misto sobre a pessoa e pensado no diabo a pessoa apareceu com uma voz suave e feliz.

“_Juumonji kun, Togano Kun e Kuroki Kun eu finalmente achei vocês!”_

“_huh, huuh, huuuh! secretaria o que quer?” _perguntou os três.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e os três poderiam esta alucinando mais havia flores e brilho por traz dela e ela disse “_eu queria agradecer você por jogarem conosco e dizer um bem vindo também à equipe eu sei que não começamos com um pé direito, mas eu gostaria de ser amiga de vocês e por isso que fiz isto para vocês!”_ da mochila ela tira três sacos com biscoitos de chocolates caseiros cada um tinha o nome do proprietário, meio sem jeito o trio pegou os presentes “_eu espero que goste e feliz dia dos namorados!”_ com um sorriso doce Sena sai deixando para traz três rapazes corados o trio abre seus pacotes e pegam um biscoito e mordem e depois da mordia. “_huh, huuh, huuuh, é delicioso_!” e voltam a comer com fervor sem percebe dentro dos pacotes um recado com a escrita bonita de “_obrigado!”._

Komusubi estava olhando para janela tentando ignorar os meninos se vangloriando dos chocolates recebidos e esfregando na cara dele, o fato que só sua mãe tinha feito chocolate para ele estava o chateando, mas ele tinha que agir como um homem forte como o seu pai e seu mestre.

Era classe livre e ele estava pensando em sair quando a representante da classe fala com ele “_Komusubi kun há uma menina do lado de fora querendo fala com você!_” nisto os caras que estavam brincado com ele param e olham chocados alias ele olha chocado, um pouco nervoso ele sai para fora da sala seguido pelos olhares e do lado de fora a sua amiga secretaria estava esperando com um sorriso gentil.

“_Komusubi kun desculpe o incomodo_!” a secretaria sempre educada disse de maneira fofa.

Ele faz o aceno que não há problemas e ela com um sorriso ela retira um pacote de biscoitos da mochila e oferece para Komusubi e ela diz “_feliz dia dos namorados, eu espero que goste_!” corando loucamente ele aceita o pacote e com um abraço ela se despede, quando ele entra na sala todos os meninos estão olhando para ele com respeito e Komusubi se senta alegre e satisfeito admirando seu presente antes de comer.

Raimon Taro estava tendo um dia podre, bom primeiro ele não ganhou chocolate de sua mãe segundo todo mundo alegre ostentado seus presente estava dando no nervo dele ele é uma cara legal por que nenhuma menina deu chocolate para ele, chutado uma pedra imaginaria Monta sai da sala ele anda pelos corredores, indignado ele grita “_Max frustação!”._

Então ele fala “_seria legal se Mamori san me desse um chocolate amoroso neste dia!”_ seus olhos se transformam em dois corações enquanto ele imagina sua deusa Mamori lhe dando o chocolate, ele também pensou se Mamori lhe desse Chocolate também Sena seguiria o exemplo e lhe daria chocolate de amizade e nisto a fantasia se desintegrou afinal Sena era uma menina moleca ela provavelmente não cozinha e mesmo que cozinha-se isto não quer dizer que ela faria algo para Monta suspirando e percebendo que Mamori também não lhe daria chocolate ele fica deprimido. Pelo menos até ouvir a voz alegre de sua amiga “_Monta kun!”_ ele olha e ver Sena correndo com um sorriso vindo em sua direção Monta também responde sorrindo “_oi, Sena qual é o problema_?”.

Sena animada tira um saco de biscoitos da mochila que estava carregado no presente estava escrito Raimon Taro ela oferece para ele com o sorriso mais lindo possível e ela diz “_feliz dia dos namorados Monta Kun e fiz isto para você!”. _Por um momento Monta fica em choque e então ele alegria fala “_Max obrigado eu não sabia que você cozinhava?” _Sena esfrega o pescoço e diz “_eu aprendi com Mamori neechan!”._

“_isto me surpreendeu, mas muito obrigado!”_ Monta abraça Sena em gratidão, mas Sena segura um pouco mais forte e abraça Monta com muito carinho e diz _“não Monta eu que agradeço por ser meu amigo e por lutarão meu lado no campo!”_ rompendo o abraço Sena sorri e se despede deixando um Monta atordoado.

Quando Monta tira um biscoito e come ele diz _“hoje não é um dia tão ruim_!”.

Ishimaru era um veterano e devido sua baixa presença ele era pouco notado na escola, mas ele sempre foi muito amado em sua casa apesar da família não ser rica eles tinha muito amor então ele já tinha mais chocolate caseiro que muitos caras na escola, mas ele se sentia um pouco triste em não ter uma menina agradável lhe dar chocolate.

A classe estava tranquila até que uma voz feminina tímida diz “_ano, desculpe o problema, mas eu estou procurando Ishimaru san, ele esta?_” todas as pessoas da sala tentar encontrar ele, que faz Ishimaru suspirar ignorando a procura ele vai ate Sena e toca seu ombro, ela se assusta, mas quando ver quem é ela sorri e diz _“Ishimaru san que bom que eu pude encontra-lo”._

“_tudo bem com você Sena chan? Você precisa de algo para o time de futebol?_” Sena mexe a cabeça em negação e diz _“Ishimaru san eu queria agradecer sua ajuda e apoio ao time de futebol eu também queria dizer que admiro muito você, você é um ótimo senpai por isso_!” ela mostra um pacote com biscoito decorados e com o nome dele “_eu sei que não e muito mais gostaria que você aceita-se!”_ Ishimaru pega o saco com o rosto corado ele diz _“muito obrigado_!” Sena sorri e se curva em respeito e sai.

Ishimaru estava em transe ele acabou de completar a fantasia de todo o senpai ele grita em alegria “_alguém se lembrou de mim_!” assustado todos da sala que finalmente o notaram.

Yukimitsu estava lendo, ele sabia que não ganharia chocolate sua mãe acreditava que chocolate diminua a inteligência então ela nunca fazia, mas ele já esta acostumado com isto é a mesma coisa todos os anos o cara nerd nunca ganha chocolate, mas ele não vai desanimar ele vai seguir os passos de Eyeshield 21 e cria lembrança da qual ele vai se orgulhar. Enquanto pensava o representante de turma o aborda “_Yukimitsu kun ha uma menina lá fora querendo fala com você_”.

“_Menina_!” ele responde confuso, saído da sala ele encontra Sena esperando por ele “_Sena chan algum problema?”. _Ela sorri e responde “_nenhum Yukimitsu san eu apenas passei para lhe dar isto!”_ ela tira um saco com biscoitos de chocolate e ele entra em choque “_feliz dia dos namorados Yukimitsu senpai, espero que você goste!”_ Yukimitsu recebeu em trance o presente e ver Sena se curva e sair. Depois de se beliscar Yukimitsu sorrir de todo o coração ele estava tão feliz de ter conseguido entra num clube, ele já tem algumas boas lembranças para se orgulhar.

Mamori estava saindo do comitê de disciplina quando uma voz suave chama seu nome e Mamori ver Sena correndo com um sorriso doce em sua direção “_Sena chan você estar radiante você se confessou a alguém?”_ Sena faz uma cara de zangada, mas parecia mais um gatinho fofo do que zangada Mamori rir e Sena ri junto Sena tira um pacote e dar para Mamori “_Mamori neechan eu queria lhe dar este presente e queria agradecer por me apoia, você é e sempre será uma pessoa muito importante para mim_.”.

Mamori aceita o presente e abraçando maternalmente Sena responde “_eu também sinto o mesmo Sena você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, é uma pena que já deixei seu chocolate na sua casa antes de vim”._

“_não tem problema_” despois do abraço Sena sai correndo e Mamori suspira em felicidade e diz “_que bom que você esta sorrindo, o time de futebol parece ser o que você precisava afinal, pena que Hiruma tinha que esta no meio.” _Decidido que o diabo não ia estraga seu bom humor Mamori come feliz seu biscoitos de chocolate.

Kurita foi expulso de sua sala por ficar babando enquanto olhava os chocolates dos outros, do lado de fora estava lamentando “_puxa eu queria comer também alguma coisa_!” e respondendo as suas orações uma voz fala “_Kurita san_” Kurita se vira e ver Sena ele grita “_Sena chan o que esta fazendo_?” ela sorri e retira um saco de presente recheado de biscoitos de chocolate e põe na mão de Kurita “_feliz dia dos namorados!” _Kurita em alegria abraça Sena e gira ela igual à primeira vez que ela se ofereceu para participar do clube enquanto abraça ele gritava “_obrigado Sena chan, estou muito feliz, vou dar muitos bolos para você no dia branco!” _Sena que estava tonta só sorri quando Kurita a coloca no chão antes de Sena sair ela pergunta “_Kurita san onde esta Hiruma san eu não consigo encontra ele?”._

“_a ele esta na sala do clube, ele fica meio ranzinza neste dia então ele se esconde lá!” _Responde Kurita “_eu entendi muito obrigado!”_ e Sena sai e Kurita fica comendo e gritado _“delicioso!”._

Hiruma odiava o dia dos namorados era pura perda de tempo, a maioria das meninas tentavam controla-lo ou pedir favor dele, estas sofreram com seu caderno de chantagem além do fato dele odiar doce e por isto que ele ficou na sala do clube onde ninguém o incomodaria pelo menos foi o que ele achou até que a porta abriu, ele ia atirar, mas era seu muito necessário corredor então ele tratou de forma habitual “_camarão de merda! o que esta fazendo aqui?”._

E Sena responde “_bom dia Hiruma san! Eu vim pedir permissão para chegar um pouco atrasado hoje no treino da tarde”_

“_permissão negada ninguém se atrasa nos meus treinos_!” respondeu Hiruma com uma cara de desprezo. “_por favor, capitão eu prometo que não vou demorar muito eu posso ficar treinando mais tarde para compensar!”_ Sena fala enquanto olha para Hiruma com grandes olhos brilhantes de cachorro, Hiruma não vai ser manipulado por estes olhos, mas Sena é um escravo trabalhador e obediente e por motivos que Hiruma ainda desconhece ela é leal a Hiruma, ele vai aproveitar este pedido e usar como negociação mais tarde.

Ele se vira e diz “_30 minutos, mais disto e você vai correr com Cerberus nas suas costas_!” mal ele terminou de fala ele sente um abraço e a voz feliz dizendo “_obrigado e_ _feliz dia dos namorados_!” depois dela falar ela saiu em alta velocidade. Olhando para a mesa que antes estava vazia ele ver um saco com o nome dele escrito em letra bonita ele abre o pacote e ver biscoitos e também sua marca favorita de chiclete. Hiruma rir ele come um pouco do biscoito e meio amargo e é perfeito para o paladar dele ele pega sua arma e começa a polir ele vai ter vingança quando a tampinha voltar.

Musashi estava entrando no colégio Deimon para conversa com Hiruma que queria atualiza o clube outra vez, no entanto alguém pequeno e frágil bate em seu peito e acaba caindo no chão sentido um dejavu ele olha e ver a menina com pernas de ouro; Sorrindo um pouco na ironia ele fala _“você esta bem_?” A menina ainda no chão fala “_me desculpe eu não prestei atenção_!” Ele olha para seu rosto inocente e estende a mão para ajuda-la “_você esta pulando aula?”._

Ela esfrega o pescoço e diz “_eu tenho que entregar um presente para dois amigos no hospital, mas quero voltar a tempo para a prática por isso vou agora, além disto, a maioria dos professores deu tempo livre então não vou entrar em apuros.” _Musashi Fala “_bom deve ser legal receber presente de um amigo, vá logo antes de ficar tarde_!”.

Musashi se vira, mas a menina segura a sua blusa ela tem um pacote na outra mão ela lhe dar e depois sai correndo e de longe ela se vira e grita “_Ojisan feliz dia dos namorados_!” com um sorriso infantil e ela continua correndo e deixando Musashi divertido.

******************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto Sena corre para o hospital para entregar os ultimo presentes, na escola dos Oujoo White Knight Shin estava num dilema muito difícil, ele estava no vestiário dos cavaleiros olhando fixamente para um saco de biscoito com o seu nome e foi nesta posição que os seus amigos Takamine e Ootawara o encontraram.

“_Shin o que esta fazendo_?” perguntou Takamine.

“_analisando o que eu faço com este presente!”_ respondeu Shin sem tirar os olhos do presente Ootawara metendo o dedo no nariz diz “_não é obvio você come_!”. Shin se vira para os dois e diz “_eu não posso comer, não é um alimento saudável!”._

Takamine ajeita os óculos e diz “_eu estou surpreendido por você aceitar, mas se não quer comer então porque você não jogo fora._” E Shin responde “_eu não posso foi um presente de um amigo”._ Takamine estava surpreso, pois Shin não tinham amigos fora do time ele pensaria sobre isto depois, tentado resolver o dilema de Shin ele diz “_então você devolve para o seu amigo_”.

Shin faz uma cara solene e diz vigorosamente “_não posso! Isto foi feito com muita dedicação e tempo para mim se eu devolver isto seria rude com meu amigo, ele poderia se ofender e não querer treinar mais comigo.”._ Ootawara com fome diz “_se você não quer, eu vou comer_!” já indo em direção ao saco de biscoito Takamine também sem paciência diz “_se você aceitou coma isto de uma vez!”._

Shin não deixa Ootawara rouba seu presente e se vira para Takamine e diz “_mas isto vai interferir com as calorias que eu consumo diariamente”. _Takamine suspira seu limite para a idiotice esta baixo hoje então ele coloca a mão no ombro de Shin e diz “_Shin você só precisa treinar um pouco mais do que o habitual então não terá problema!”._ Shin olha maravilhado “_Takamine isto é uma ótima ideia, assim não ofenderei meu amigo e não ficarei prejudicado!” _ele desfaz o fio do presente e come um biscoito, era bom não muito gorduroso e nem cheio de açúcar foi um biscoito saudável Shin come com afinco metade do saco então ele amarra o resto ele se troca e se prepara para se exercitar antes de sair Shin dar um saco para Takamine e Ootawara.

Ootawara não questiona e começa a comer feliz, Takamine tem uma sobrancelha levantada em pergunta e Shin responde “_meu amigo fez muito e queria que eu compartilhasse com vocês também_” e ele sai correndo com o seu saco de presente. Takamine resolvido a não lida com nenhuma idiotice mais come o biscoitos e relaxa por hora.

******************************************************************************************************************

Sakuraba estava pela primeira vez tendo um dia dos namorados tranquilo, afinal estando no hospital as suas fãs foram barradas com eficiência, mesmo que ele era famoso ele não aceitava nenhum presente nos dias dos namorados por que ele entendia que se ele aceita-se as meninas iriam ter falsas esperanças e não é isto que ele queria. No entanto Torakichi estava desanimado então ele pergunta “_o que foi Torakichi você parece deprimido?”_

_“e que eu estou entediado aqui! e nenhuma menina da minha escola veio me visitar para me dar chocolate, seria bom ganhar chocolate como todo mundo”_ termina o garoto emburrado. Sakuraba estava pensando em consola-lo, mas uma batida na porta o interrompeu e voz calma disse “_com licença!” _e quem entra é Kobayakawa chan.

Sakuraba animado fala “_Kobayakawa chan! o que esta fazendo aqui?”._

_“Olá Sakuraba san eu vim trazer um presente para Torakichi kun!” _disse Sena.

_“pra mim? serio mesmo_!” a criança falou animada, Sena sorri ternamente e se aproxima da cama ela abraça maternalmente Torakichi fica corando feliz e ela tira da bolsa um saco de presente com muitos biscoitos e ela diz “_feliz dia dos namorados e espero que goste!”._

“_obrigado secretaria chan!_ Torakichi disse feliz ele ia comer, mas antes ele disse “_você só fez para mim_”?” perguntou preocupado “_não eu também fiz um para Sakuraba-san_” ela se vira para Sakuraba e diz “_se não for um incomodo para você receber?” _pergunta calmamente.

Sakuraba devia dizer não, mas os olhos de Kobayakawa não eram olhos apaixonados, ele não sabia descrever o sentimento que aqueles olhos possuíam, mas ele sabia o que queria dizer “_eu ficaria muito contente de recebê-los Kobayakawa chan!”_ ela lhe deu com um sorriso gentil e Sakuraba era grato por algum motivo. Depois disto ela se preparou para sair e disse “_desculpe minha visita se curta, mas eu tenho que apoiar o treino do time então até mais!”._

“_tchau secretaria obrigado pelos biscoitos_!” falou Torakichi feliz Sakuraba com um sorriso também disse _“até a próxima!”_ a menina sai e Torakichi despois de comer um biscoito feliz diz provocando Sakuraba _“eu sou mais popular que você”._

“_não entendi!”_ falou Sakuraba, "_eu ganhei um abraço e você só um sorriso_!” ele explicou Sakuraba rir e os dois terminam o dia em alto astral.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava exausto, mas ele conseguiu, ele entregou seu agradecimento a todos aquele que já conhecia no próximo ano ele fará mais, mas por agora ele esta feliz, logico ele poderia ficar mais feliz se Hiruma tira-se Cerberus da sua cola enfim este a apenas mais um dia do treinamento do inferno dos devil bats e Sena e feliz de poder esta ao lado deles, mais uma vez.


	12. CORRIDA 12-Força, Táticas e Velocidade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os devil Bats tem um churrasco, ocorre a final do torneio de primaverá e três novos personagens aparecem

** _“Um homem estúpido tem medo da força bruta. Um homem inteligente tem medo da força mental. Um homem poderoso não teme nada.”_ **

[ ** _Vicente, Papillon_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/vicente_papillon/)

** _“O que muda o destino de uma guerra não são táticas simples, mas sim estratégias bem planejadas.”_ **

[ ** _Lelouch Lamperouge_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/lelouch_lamperouge/)

** _“Seja rápido como um trovão que retumba antes que se tenha podido tapar os ouvidos e veloz como o relâmpago que brilha antes de ter podido piscar.”_ **

[ ** _Sun Tzu_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/sun_tzu/)

** **

Depois do treino infernal no dia dos namorados Hiruma havia informado que no final de semana eles teriam um churrasco, neste dia Sena lembra quer é o jogo final do torneio da primavera, e por isso que hoje ele estava correndo sozinho ao invés de ser acompanhado, ele fez um acordo com Shin nos dia em que ele ou Sena tinham um jogo eles não correriam juntos e Shin concordou lógico só por que ele não iria treinar juntos, isto não queria dizer que Sena não ia treinar.

Enquanto corria ele tinha seu cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo ele só estava trotando quando ele passou por um trio mal encarado não dando nenhuma importância para o trio ele continua a sua corrida, no entanto um sentimento de medo começou a soar nele, em todas as suas duas vidas apenas uma pessoa causou este sentimento, ficando em alerta ele ia dobrar numa esquina quando viu que ia colidir em alguém girando na frente da pessoa e continuando a corrida ele falou _“desculpe_” alto o suficiente para a pessoa ouvir e Sena continua correndo afinal ele não deveria e nem queria conhecer Agon agora, Sena parou o trote e se alongou um pouco ele iria volta andando para casa quando alguém puxou seu cabelo com força.

Olhando para o ofensor Sena viu que era o trio delinquente de mais cedo e o homem que estava puxando o cabelo de Sena disse “_olha quem encontramos! nossa pequena Sena chan_!” nisto Sena olha confuso ele não se lembra deste cara tentado lembrar e falhando Sena ouve a voz de seu capitão falando em sua cabeça “_camarão de merda se você não lembrar mande eles se foder_” e Sena obedece seu capitão.

Sena chutou o cara, na canela do agressor que solta o cabelo de Sena, este mesmo parece surpreso Sena olha com um rosto irritado diz “_eu não sei que são você, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso_.” Sena começa a ir embora, mas o agressor grita “_não me despreze sua cadela inútil!”_ o cara tentou soca-lo Sena estava pronto para desviar o agressor parou e estava de joelhos e gritado de dor e Sena só pode pensar em espanto “por que diabos, Agon estava o ajudando”.

O agressor gritou “_o que diabos_!” mal ele falou Agon o levantou no ar e em seguida ele estava voando para longe os dois que estavam com ele olharam horrorizados em ver seu líder voando facilmente um gritou “_Arashi Sama!”_ enquanto o outro com raiva segurou a camisa de Agon e gritou “_por que diabo fez isto?” _Sena não gostava de violência, mas algo dentro dele estava feliz talvez este caras tinham feito algo ruim a Sena antes, mas como seu capitão disse se ele não lembra era melhor assim.

Enquanto Sena refletia Agon falou com uma carranca para o agressor número dois _“a razão que eu joguei aquela porra de lixo fora” _nisto Agon estar emitido aura assassina ele segurou o pulso do segundo tolo e disse “_foi simples_!” Agon quebrou o pulso do segundo delinquente que percebeu a burrada que tinha feito ele tentou se soltar, mas já era tarde e Agon continua “_ele me bateu quando ele foi atrás desta menina e deuses não deve ser tocados por lixos inúteis”,_ terminado o seu discurso ele jogou o segundo delinquente em cima do seu líder e com um soco rápido desacordou o terceiro e o jogou na pilha humana enquanto limpava a mão ele disse “_vão se foder lixos inúteis_!”.

Agora que Agon estava livre de sua raiva, Sena mesmo não querendo ter nada ver com Agon sabia que era educado agradecer, então quando Agon olha para ele Sena faz uma curva simples e diz “_obrigado_!”.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Agon estava chateado e com ressaca ele estava voltado de uma festa e indo para a casa da cadela atual dele, amaldiçoando a cadela por viver tão longe e ainda perto da porra de Hiruma, já fazendo plano para acabar com a cadela depois de ter um bom sexo ele ia dobra uma esquina quando alguém ia colidir com ele, entretanto numa demonstração de agilidade e flexibilidade a pessoa girou e não tocou em Agon a pessoa falou “_desculpa_” era uma menina que continua correndo para longe.

Agon não se irritou na menina, devido ela ter um bonito traseiro e belas pernas, mas ela era tampinha e provavelmente sem peito e este tipo não interessava Agon, então ele ia seguir seu caminho quando um lixo inútil bateu no ombro dele e saiu sem se desculpar ,Agon que estava de mal humor ficou puto de vez ,ele segue os lixo que estavam correndo desesperadamente para pega a menina de antes, que só irritou mais, lixos que não podia acompanha uma menina trotando pensavam que podia tocar em Agon quando a menina parou e se alongou os lixo conseguiram alcança-la e um dos lixos puxou o cabelo dela.

Agon esperou a menina grita por ajuda com toda a garota fraca, ele esperou a garota suplicar, mas ele nunca esperou que a tampinha chutar o cara e dizer com uma voz autoritária “_eu não sei que são você, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso.” _A pirralha estava sem medo olhando para os delinquentes e pronta para lutar se preciso e por algum motivo ele queria aterrorizar esta menina então ele liberou sua raiva nos lixos e esperou a menina ficar horrorizada com ele, mas quando ele se virou a menina se inclinou e disse “_Muito_ _obrigado!”._

Duas palavras ditas com clareza sem medo, sem aversão ou maravilha, quase ninguém falou assim com ele, nem mesmo seu irmão, eram palavra educadas de uma pessoa agradecendo outra pessoa, duas pessoas no mesmo nível e ele não consegui lembrar-se da última vez que isto aconteceu. Ele disse “_hã?_” desta vez ele encarou a menina ela estava parada reta não havia postura de medo em seu corpo e não havia rubor e nem sinais de adoração, mas foi olhos que atraiam Agon, nestes olhos havia gratidão, havia cautela, mas não era a cautela de ver um cara espancado alguém, era a cautela de fala com um desconhecido, havia um pouco de respeito pelas habilidades de Agon lógico não tanto como ele merecia, mas o principal em seus olhos era confusão provavelmente o lixo estava se perguntando por que ele fez isto, esta menina lixo o olhava como se fosse alguém normal, o olhar desta menina o devia ter irritado, mas por algum motivo ele não estava com raiva.

A menina estava se preparando para sair e ela disse mais uma vez “_obrigado por sua interversão_” e Agon não querendo que a conversa acabe disse “_lixo eu não fiz isto por você, se o filho da puta não tivesse me batido eu teria deixado ele te bater!”_ Agon tem certeza que com esta frase o olhar do lixo vai sumir, mas ele se surpreendeu quando ela respondeu “_independente dos seus motivos, muito obrigado_!”.

Agon se aproxima mais perto ele usa o seu tamanho para intimidar a menina, mas ela não parece ser nem um pouco afetada ainda olhando pro seus olhos “_Olha aqui lixo eu não quis ajuda-la eu não tenho interesse em fraco patético que não podem se defender”_ o objetivo era mágoa, mas ela sorriu foi um sorriso indescritível e a voz suave disse “_eu sei que sou fraco_” Agon estava confuso e o sorriso dela se alargou como sentir-se sua confusão e isto a divertisse e ela continuou “_eu sei que sou fraco, mas isto não quer dizer que não posso ser forte.”_ E com esta frases Agon começo a gargalhar.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sena deveria ter dito obrigado e saído logo, agora Agon estava rindo dele como se ele fosse louco e Agon fala “_você não pode estar falando sério, você fracote se tornar forte”_ Sena fez beicinho e Sena fala _“eu estou falando sério, quero ficar mais forte, eu quero saber até onde eu posso ir”_ Agon continua rindo como se ouvi a piada do século é por isto que Sena não consegui-o parar a boca e disse “_é por isto que vou jogar futebol americano!”_ nisto o riso parou e Sena se estapeou mentalmente, Agon deu um sorriso mal e disse “_você não vai durar muito ele vão te destruir e não vai sobrar nada!”_ ele se inclinou e disse em um sussurro malévolo “_e isto que faço afinal, o que fiz agora não e nada comparado com que eu faço em campo eu destruo pessoas_” ele estava muito perto e Sena estava olhando nos olhos de Agon e disse sério “_eu tenho o direito de tentar_”.

Agon bufa e se afasta e diz “_e inútil tentar, um lixo como você nunca vai estar num campo comingo_” nisto Sena dar um sorriso sabendo e diz “_bem, então quando vê-lo num campo você vai se desculpa_” Agon não esperava isto e ele bufou “_vai ser um dia frio no inverno quando isto acontecer_”.

E Sena diz “_bom nós dois temos que esperar e ver, então mais uma vez obrigado_!” Sena se vira e sai ele dar dois passos e ouve “_hey lixo_!” ele se vira ligeiramente e ver Agon olhando para ele atentamente e diz _“o que é senhor estranho?”_ diz Sena, Agon se contrai e ele diz “_como pagamento por ter ajudado, me diga seu nome?” _era uma ordem, mas Sena só obedecia Hiruma e então ele diz “_eu pensei que não era sua intensão me salvar” _ambos sabia que Sena estava sendo manhoso e Agon bufa mais uma vez e diz “_você me agradeceu, portanto me deve uma, então diga o seu nome porra de lixo”_ Sena faz um sinal de se render e diz “_Kobayakawa Sena e você senhor estranho?_” ele zombou e se virou em direção oposta Sena sabia que isto era típico dele e se virou para ir para casa.

_“se por milagre você joga em um time você vai saber meu nome”_ foi um sussurro, mas Sena ouviu claramente Sena não se engana ele sabe que quando encontrar Agon outra vez, ele vai ser implacável e vai ser o oponente mais difícil de bater afinal esta demonstração pequena de poder mostrou que Sena deve se preparar, mas o futebol americano apenas poder não basta e os devil bats vão mostrar isto, resoluto Sena voltar para casa.

**************************************************************************************************************************

A equipe de Deimon estava indo para o local do churrasco neste grupo se encontrava o trio delinquente, Yukimitsu, Ishimaru, Komusubi e Monta que no momento estava cantando alegremente sobre o churrasco e Mamori e o grupo estava sendo liderado por Sena que estava em suas roupas de educação física.

Em algum lugar perto estava um jovem rapaz forte está desmaiado devido à fome ele acorda sentido o cheiro de carne e sai correndo na direção do cheiro perto dali em um beco escuro há um jovem vestido como um cowboy ele parecia procurando alguém quando em voz alta ele fala “_Tetsuya onde você está?_”.

Enquanto isto Mamori, Kurita e Hiruma estavam esperando o resto da equipe Mamori foi a primeira a nota a chegada do grupo e ela acena gritando “_pessoal estamos aqui!”_ Monta quando vê Mamori em um avental grita “_Mamori de avental apaixonante Max!”_ ele entra num mundo de fantasia desta ver Sena fica longe dele afinal da última vez tinha doido.

Monta quebrou a fantasia e gritou _“serei o primeiro Max_!” e sai correndo em direção a Mamori, mas Hiruma se mete no caminho atirando enquanto diz “_pare!_” Monta confuso pergunta “_será que Hiruma san está interessado em Mamori?”_ a pergunta irrita Hiruma que atira mais e diz “_errado, olhe isto!”_ ele para de atirar e mostra uma folha que Monta olha em confusão “_up, fade, zig out, long post, cormer_...” Kurita chega por trás e fala “_ah as rotas!”_ Yukimitsu fala “_se eu me lembro bem, são rotas preestabelecidas do futebol americano para os passes!”_ e Kurita responde “_está certo, se você errar o caminho, o passe não é completo!”_ Monta tinha os seus olhos girando em confusão ele grita “_estas rotas são um saco_!” ele estava tonto e Sena foi ajudá-lo o Yukimitsu se vira para Hiruma e pergunta, “_mas o que rotas tem a ver com o churrasco?”._

Hiruma sorri como um demônio e diz “_será uma gincana_!”. Todos se surpreendem e Hiruma explica os por menores então todos se posicionam para correr, mas Mamori fala com Sena “_Sena por que está participando? você é a secretaria!” _e Sena com o rosto inocente diz “_mas Neechan eu quero um pouco de carne se eu não correr, eu não vou comer”. _Mamori suspirar e fala “_entendi, só não fique triste se não conseguir comer, ok!” _Sena sorrir e diz “_ok”_.

Todos ficam prontos e Hiruma grita “_muito bem o primeiro é o slant corram para a carne... comecem_!” os meninos saem correndo em disparada e Hiruma lança a carne Monta iria pega, mas ele se chocou com o Yukimitsu e ambos caíram e Sena pega a carne e come, Quando Sena come a carne Monta iria reclamar, mas Sena estava degustando com um gemido e flores ao redor Monta vendo a cena se vira de costa meio ruborizado e diz “_deixa pra lá!”._ Na segunda tentativa Hiruma grita “_come back_!”. E desta vez Cerberus come a carne e olha para Sena em desafio, Sena sorrir e diz “_desafio aceito!”_ o resto da equipe só baba pela falta de carne.

O próximo foi **Up** nesta Sena ganha, depois foi o **fade **que Cerberus ganha, **long posts** Sena recupera enquanto Sena degustava sua carne com gemidos o resto da equipe estava exausto jogados no chão Kurita que estava observando com Mamori fala _“isso é ruim. Só Sena acertou até agora_!” Mamori sempre preocupada diz “_desse jeito, ele não vão comer nada_!” Hiruma que estava na plataforma em cima grita _“e daí, vamos continuar Long `Pass!”._

Monta se agita e fala “_desta vez eu pego_!” Sena estava perto dele quando ambos chegam à carne alguém aparece e estava pronto para comer quando um cowboy grita “_Tetsuma, pare!”_ o rapaz para de comer enquanto Monta e Sena fica olhando atordoados para o jovem se aproveitado da brecha Cerberus pula e come a carne para desgosto de Sena, Monta e Tetsuma.

O cowboy se aproxima e diz _“te procurei em todos os lugares_” Monta revoltado com a perda da carne grita para o cowboy “_quem é você?_” o cowboy segura o chapéu e diz “_não digo meu nome verdadeiro_!” com um sorriso que deixa Monta confuso o cowboy se vira para Tetsuma que estava babando para carne perdida e diz “_se eu não fico de olho em você antes dos jogos, você sempre foge para comer alguma coisa, não é_”.

Tetsuma babando confirma com a cabeça e o cowboy com um suspiro diz “_Tetsuma, nunca vou entender, por que você e tão fechado?!”_ de longe Kurita conversa com Hiruma _“ei, ele não disse Tetsuma?!”_ pergunta Kurita Hiruma pensativo diz “_sim, se aquele é Tetsuma o outro deve ser Kid!”._

O cowboy agora identificado de Kid diz “_de qualquer forma, vamos te arrumar um pouco de carne”_ Kid ia saindo, mas Hiruma fala “_espere!”_ ambos se encaram e Hiruma diz “_se você está procurando algo para comer, ficaremos felizes em dividir, você não está atrasado, certo!”_ Kid abaixa a aba do chapéu e diz _“vocês vão se arrepender_” Hiruma sorrir e Kid se vira para Tetsuma e diz _“tudo bem_”. Kid vai se deitar na grama e Hiruma grita alto “_secretaria maldita, você não vai participar_!” Sena sabendo o motivo se senta despercebida perto de Kid, Monta se junta com o pessoal e diz “_sem Sena aqui temos uma chance, não vamos deixar este estranho se aproximar de nossa carne!”_ e o grupo grita “_certo!”._

Kid fala num sussurro “_vamos ver como e que eles se saem_!” enquanto olha o pessoal pronto para correr uma voz suave diz “_está tudo bem fazer isto antes do jogo_!” Kid notando a menina pequena de olhos chocolates diz “_então você sabe quem nós somos!”_ a menina responde “_sim, você é Kid e ele é Tetsuma vocês são a dupla ace do Seibo Wild Gummem.”. _Kid estava um pouco impressionado, mas esconde bem ele diz “_então por que sabe tanto_?” a menina responde “_achei impressionante o desempenho de você, ambos são ótimos jogadores, e muito empolgante a forma que vocês jogam!”_ ela diz tudo isto com um sorriso puro e inocente, para Kid ela parecia está sendo sincera então ele deduz e diz “_então você é um fã do Seibu?!”._

A menina surpresa com a pergunta sorri “_sou fã do futebol americano isto significa que admiro todos os que jogam bem, isto inclui você dois.” _Kid um pouco matreiro diz “_você devia ter cuidado com que diz isto soou como uma confissão de amor para mim!”_ a menina pergunta “_como isto pareceu com uma confissão de amor?”_ Kid olha para o rosto da menina ela parece realmente está confusa no comentário de Kid, isto meio que alegra Kid que ri e diz “_deixa para lá!”. _Kid se senta mais próxima à menina que ainda olha confusa então Kid com olhar expectante diz _“já que você é uma fã minha você vai torce por mim hoje?”._

Nisto o olhas da menina ficam tristes e ela diz um pouco arrependida “_me desculpe, tenho um amigo no Oujoo então vou torcer por ele.”_ A menina parecia realmente triste e para Kid estes olhos não foram feitos para refletir tristeza então ele diz “_que pena, já que vamos ganhar o Oujoo_!” nisto a menina sorrir e ela diz “_não pense que vai ser fácil meu amigo vai lutar com tudo, então já que não vou torce por você desejo lhe sorte!”. _O sorriso bonito virou angelical e Kid ficou sem palavras.

Enquanto Kid e Sena conversavam o pessoal disputando estavam indo mal, já que Tetsuma continuava comendo toda a carne, isto irritou Monta que gritou “_carne Max! Carne Max_!" isto fez Sena para de sorri e presta atenção ao pessoal quebrando o feitiço posto em Kid, ele cobriu os olhos com o chapéu e gritou para Tetsuma “_chega por hoje e possível que não seja o suficiente para eles!_” Kid se levantou e limpou sua calça Monta estava rolando no chão de frustação e Kid falou alto _“e por isso que eu disse que vocês se arrependeriam, Tetsuma está na hora! vamos!”_ enquanto Tetsuma se junta a Kid Hiruma encara a sua saída com desconfiança e Kid antes de sair fala para a menina “_até mais, garotinha_!” ele pisca para a menina e a dupla sai.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sena não entendeu a estranheza de Kid, mas como na sua outra vida eles não conversaram muito, Sena acha que deve ser algo normal, vendo Monta gritando para a dupla ele vai calmar o amigo.

Monta estava gritando _“ladrão de carne! eu odeio as rotas_!” enquanto batia o pé no chão ele gritou “_pra que serve essas rotas?!”_ ele ia ficar mais frustrado até Sena pula na costa dele e abraça-lo e não ajudou que Sena sussurro “_as rotas servem para vencer!”_ nisto Monta se acalma e fica emburrado “_a você já se acalmou!”_ Sena sai do abraço e continua explicado para Monta, mas Sena tem a atenção de todos “_você ver alguma pessoas dizem que para vencer no futebol americano uma equipe deve ter poder, velocidade, mas o que realmente vence uma partida são as estratégias, em suma que usa melhor as técnicas do jogo ganha!”. _

Sena faz uma pausa e Monta estava prestando a atenção e Sena aponta um dedo para Hiruma que ainda está no alto da plataforma com a sobrancelha levantada e Sena diz “_você ver temos um ótimo estrategista!" _agora Sena aponta para Monta e diz _“mas se o nosso receptor não ajudar nós falhamos_!” Monta estava pensativo e diz _“eu não entendi Max_!” e Sena faz uma posse pensativa e diz “_talvez se você visse um jogo seria mais fácil para entender!” _nisto Hiruma atira que faz todos olharem para ele e ele grita “_querem saber pra que servem as rotas? vou mostrar para você_s!” ele puxa o celular e fala com alguém depois de alguns minutos o pessoal do camaleões os vem buscar de motos.

O passeio de moto ficou dividido da devida forma Kurita foi sozinho na carona o trio de irmão estava em uma moto sozinho já que Juumonji sabia dirigir era incrível que ele dirigiram rápido e ainda Togano continuo lendo manga, Kuroki foi gritando em alegria, de carona Ishimaru e Komusubi foram uma dupla Monta e Yukimitsu também e Sena ia subir junto com Mamori, mas ele foi pega por uma mão demoníaca que colocou Sena na moto onde estava Hiruma e Habashira era o piloto ambos estavam emitido uma aura ruim, para Sena foi um passeio assustador ele não faz ideia por que Hiruma estava com raiva.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Quando eles chegam ao estádio, os devil bats vem uma faixa escrita “**final do torneio de primavera**!” Ishimaru ler um folheto e fala “_a final entre Oujoo White Knight VS Seibu Wild Gunmans_” Sena que finamente tinha se recuperado do susto pensou “será que Shin san já chegou?” sua pergunta foi respondia com a voz de Shin dizendo “_Kobayakawa Sena_!” Sena se anima responde “_Shin san_!” nisto o time dos cavaleiros se aproxima junto e Ootawara fala “_oh Kurita, tudo bem?!”_ Takamine com os braços cruzados diz “_parece que os devil bats querem observar os inimigos_” Sena responde “_mais o menos” _Ootawara interrompe a conversa de Takamine falando “_preste bem atenção nossa defesa e impenetrável, os Gunmans não saberão o que fazer.”. _

Shin que estava olhando para Sena cruza os braços e fecha os olhos e diz “_não devemos subestima-los!”_ ele abre os olhos e olha diretamente para Sena “_devemos apenas nos esforça o máximo_!” Sena acena em acordo os cavaleiros começa a entra e antes de Shin entra, Sena grita e acena “_Shin san boa sorte, estou torcendo por você!” _Shin acena antes de entra.

Os devil também entram no estádio bem na hora do show do intervalo dos Seibu que significou um grande ruído de armas sendo disparadas no estádio. Os devil se acomodam e apreciam o show Mamori tapando os ouvidos diz “_que festa!_” Kurita fala “_deve ser por causa do hobby do treinador!”_ Monta e Sena fala em conjunto “_que chamativo_!” Monta faz uma cara de raiva, mas Sena e rápido para abraça e depois ambos estão admirando a festa felizes até ouvirem um grito de “_Tetsuma comeback_!” e Tetsuma passa correndo perto deles e parando ao lado de Kid ambos com uniforme de Seibu e Monta grita em surpresa “_eles são do Seibu!” _Hiruma que estava com seu notebook diz “_Tetsuma Joe corre 40 jardas e m 5.0 segundos e levanta 115 kg no supino, mas sua verdadeira força não está nas estáticas.”_

“_isso é certo!”_ uma voz infantil soa e Monta e Sena procura o dono da voz e vem Torakichi e Sakuraba e Torakichi continua “_ele é um ótimo atleta_!” Sena alegre fala “_Sakuraba san, Torakichi kun que bom que vocês vieram!” _Sakuraba envergonhado fala “_demos uma escapadinha do hospital_!” e Torakichi alegre fala “_Oujoo está nas finais e claro que viriamos!” _Monta com cara de tedio diz “_de alguma forma eu sabia que você viria”_ e Torakichi fala “_mesmo que diga que Tetsuma é o melhor com as rotas o Oujoo não tem chance de perder.”. _Monta com um rosto sombrio fala _“rotas_” Torakichi fala em espanto “_não me diga que você não conhece, macaco!”._

Antes que Monta fique com raiva Sena falou “_nós sabemos, só falta praticamos mais_!” e nisto apito soa e o jogo começa e Seibu está à frente do placar com uma jogada muito bem feita, Kurita explica para Monta _“se as rotas forem bem executadas, até mesmo Ootawara e Shin são inúteis para-los.” _E Monta em maravilha fala “_mas ele só estão passado_!” Sena em alegria diz “_eu te falei! as rotas servem para ganhar este esporte é imprevisível, e por isto que eu o amo tanto!”._

Hiruma estava satisfeito com algo ele fecha o notebook e diz “_preste atenção o campeão pode ser Seibu_” e nisto Sena olha para e Hiruma e diz com beicinho _“o jogo não acabou e Shin não desistiu, ainda há uma chance.” _Hiruma só olha para Sena ele começa a sorri de forma maligna e Sena usa Monta como escudo muito necessário ele já estava farto de aura maligna por hoje.

O segundo tempo começa, mas alguma coisa aconteceu com Tetsuma e ele teve que se retira do jogo, com a saída de Tetsuma os jogo foi acirrado, mas os cavaleiros venceram. Fim de jogo o narrador anuncia: **_Oujoo White Knight 21 contra Seibu Wild Gunmans 20 o campeão do torneio de primavera é _o _Oujoo White Knight_**_._ Kurita fala “_se Tetsuma continua-se os Seibu poderiam ter ganhado.”_ E Yukimitsu fala “o _torneio de natal estará cheio de pessoas forte como essas!” _Monta também fala “_teremos que ganhar todos eles para ganhar, ser um herói e realmente difícil.”._

Torakichi fala com desdém “_você macaco um herói, você deve aprender a ser humano primeiro_!” Monta se irrita e começa a fazer uma confusão e outros tentam parar Monta, Sena se desvia da confusão e olha para Shin.

Enquanto isto o treinador dos cavaleiros grita com seus jogadores _“o que foi isto! vocês deixaram eles marcarem 20 pontos suas crianças, vocês deveriam jogar como demônios, jogando assim vocês não chegaram ao torneio de natal!”. _Os jogadores gritam “_sim, senhor_!” Shin levanta seus olhos para arquibancadas e ver Sena, os olhos dos dois se cruzam e para Shin os olhos de Sena queimam em determinação, Shin se sente envergonhado ele prometeu a ela que ele estaria nas finais e ele se pergunta “_o que fiz neste jogo desastroso, eu preciso está mais forte.”_ Shin começa a emitir uma aura Takamine seu amigo se aproxima e diz “_Shin, bom trabalho_...” o resto do discurso foi cortado pela aura de Shin.

Quando os olhos de Shin e Sena se desencontram Sena olha para o céu e pensa “_com isso os cavaleiros ficaram mais fortes, temos que treinar!”_ Sena começa a liberar sua aura de determinação e Hiruma que o mais próximo dela começa a rir em satisfação. E todos começam a sair do estádio.

Shin decidiu voltar correndo enquanto ele correr ele passa por Sena eles se olham uma última vez e Shin continua determinado à frente, Sena o ver partir, mas Mamori lhe chama atenção “_o que foi Sena?!”_ Sena esfrega a bochecha e diz “_já que ainda estamos no treino da tarde pensei em voltar correndo”._ Kurita que carregava Komusubi nas costas se vira e diz orgulhoso “_esforço máximo, é_!” Hiruma também parecia feliz, mas Mamori se põe na frente de Sena e com a mão na cintura ela diz “_Sena é muito longe você vai ficar exausta, você vai se machucar!”._

Kurita e Hiruma tem um olhar frustrado e Sena esfrega o pescoço em tristeza ele queria dizer para Mamori que não seria assim, mas seria inútil, mas Monta vem para o resgate e passa o braço no ombro de Sena e diz _“para ser um herói tenho que ter bases fortes, Sena já que você decorou as rotas me ajude com isso, assim vou fazer recepções incríveis, vamos treinar isto no caminho de casa.”. _Nisto Sena sorrir e diz “_sim, vamos treinar_!” os dois se preparam para correr e Sena grita “_slant!”_ e os outros seguem atrás e o dia termina com todo o time correndo para o pôr-o sol, felizes e empolgados.


	13. CORRIDA 13- Orgulho x Dignidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena conhece um amigo e os irmãos delinquente se rebelam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores  
A inspiração desta história vem do fanfic segunda corrida do autor Dragonighta_93, lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir. vamos há história

** _“Agradar a si mesmo é orgulho, aos demais, vaidade.” (Paul Valéry)_ **

** _“Que o teu orgulho e objetivo consistam em pôr no teu trabalho algo que se assemelhe a um milagre”._ **

[ ** _Leonardo da Vinci_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/leonardo_da_vinci/)

** _“A única dignidade realmente autêntica é a que não diminui ante a indiferença dos outros.”_ **

[ ** _Dag Hammarkskjod_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/dag_hammarkskjod/)

** **

Sena estava correndo, seu cabelo longo solto estava o atrapalhando e estava quente como o inferno, ele estava chutando uma pedra, Sena reconhece o quadro isto era a macha da morte. Sena lembra quão difícil era à macha ele era grato que antes ele não tinha tanto cabelo para atrapalhá-lo e acrescentar no calor, mas agora ele tem o que ele deve fazer? Ele já tinha pegado o corpo da pobre menina seria justo corta o cabelo longo que ela tão cuidadosamente deixou crescer?

Ele pisca e agora ele estava na escuridão então ele ouve “_por favor me torna mais forte_?” quando ele se vira ele ver seu corpo feminino confuso com a visão ele nota que ele está em seu antigo corpo. “_eu não entendo_?” Sena masculino diz e a menina olha triste e responde “_algo ruim aconteceu comingo e eu não fui forte para superar, eu falhei... por isso, por favor, eu quero ficar mais forte quero realizar um sonho, quero superar meus limites, faça o que for necessário, assim como você viu minhas memorias eu vir as suas memorias também e eu também passei a amar o futebol americano, faça o melhor por nós dois”._

Sena estava exasperado e ele fala _“não diga isso este corpo e seu! você deve decidir o que fazer com ele, se nós compartilhamos este corpo vamos fazer coisas juntos, você me permitiu viver mais uma vez eu quero ser seu amigo e lhe agradecer corretamente!”_ A menina sorrir e diz “_muito obrigado, eu estou feliz de ser sua amiga, e uma pena que esta é a primeira e a última vez que nós conversamos, graça a você eu estou em paz, mas antes de ir me prometa... você será mais forte do que você foi antes.”._

Ele responde solenemente _“eu prometo! esta era minha intenção desde início, quero me superar_!”.

Ela parecia muito relaxada e ela diz “_então estou aliviada e feliz, obrigada e adeus!” _a menina desaparece com um sorriso agradecido.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena acordou triste, feliz, arrependido e agradecido, eram sentimentos mistos, mas uma coisa era certa ele fez uma promessa e ele não iria falhar, se preparando para correr com Shin, ele se olha no espelho e diz para o rosto refletido “_vou deixar você orgulhosa, irei fazer isto por nos dois e obrigado, por me dar uma segunda chance.”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Depois de sua corrida com Shin, Sena e sua família estavam tomando o desjejum era um dia livre e Sena aproveitou a oportunidade para pergunta “_mãe, pai será que um de vocês pode cortar meu cabelo?”_ nisto ambos seus pais ficam mudos, sua mãe tinha lagrimas nos olhos e seu pai abaixou o jornal ele parecia sério e ele pergunta “_Sena, por que quer cortar o cabelo?”._

Sena não entende qual é o problema ele se lembra de que seu cabelo era curto antes quando conheceu Riku, não dando muita atenção a isto ele fala _“logo vai ser verão, e vai ser muito quente para eu correr com este cabelo tão longo e eu pensei que seria mais prático corta meu cabelo.”._ Ambos os pais parecem aliviados com a resposta e então sua mãe disse “_eu vou te dar dinheiro para você ir ao salão, então faça um corte que lhe faça feliz.”. _ Sena estava confuso “_eh! mas mãe por que você ou pai cortam para mim? assim economizamos dinheiro.”._

O seu pai de volta a ler jornal diz “_ouça a sua mãe e vá ao salão, ok, lá você vai ter um corte melhor do que eu faria.”. _Sena suspira e diz _“tudo bem, mas vocês não precisam gastar dinheiro comingo assim_.”. Nisto sua mãe o abraça e diz “_você é nossa preciosa filha, é raro você pedir algo pra si então deixe nos mimá-la ok.” _Ele termina o discurso com um beijo no rosto de Sena e Sena cora com atenção de seus pais a família Kobayakawa terminam o desjejum em tranquilidade.

Sena depois do desjejum se vestiu com uma calça jeans negra e uma camisa simples azul como ele ia corta o cabelo ele deixou seu cabelo arrepiado e solto mesmo, Sena começou a varga pela cidade procurando um salão não muito caro, na sua vida anterior sempre eram seus pais ou seus amigos que cortarão o seu cabelo então ele nunca foi a um salão antes, enquanto vagava Sena estava tendo um déjavu, em frente dele havia um homem louro vestido elegantemente jogado na rua com sangue escorrendo do seu nariz e Sena reconhece o homem, Sena corre em direção ao homem gritando “_Sanji san como você acabou assim de novo?!”._

Chegando ao homem e colocando a cabeça do mesmo em seu colo e tentado limpar o sangue com um lenço que ele tinha, mas uma mão segura o pulso de Sena, e uma voz de tom barítono muito agradável ressoa “_esta voz suave e gentil, este pulso delicado de pele macia, estas pernas firmes e torneadas e este perfume arrebatador só pode pertencer a uma pessoa!” _mais rápido do que os olhos de Sena pode perceber, o homem sai de seu colo e fica em pé e carrega Sena como uma noiva e ele está com os olhos em forma de coração e ele diz _“Sena chan meu pequeno anjo, eu estou tão feliz em vê-la não vamos perder tempo, vamos ao um encontro.”_

E o homem louro sai correndo na velocidade da luz com Sena nos braços até a lanchonete mais próxima tudo no piscar de olhos quando Sena se dar conta ele está sentada na frente do homem em uma mesa onde ele está olhando o menu criticamente ele parece escolher algo e chama o atendente e faz o pedido tudo de maneira refinada, Sena suspira afinal esta foi a forma que seu amigo a tratou desde a primeira vez.

O nome deste homem é Sanji Vinsmoke ele é um europeu e tem 30 anos de idade, Sena o conheceu antes de entrar em Deimon, e ele a treinou, graça a ele Sena conseguiu correr na velocidade da luz cinco vezes seguida, ele também lhe ensinou sobre meditação entre outras coisas, ele disse que Sena era uma amazona e como tal o lema de vida de Sena devia ser Tão veloz como o vento, tão silencioso como a floresta, tão ousado como o fogo e tão firme como a montanha**.**

Sanji tinha vindo naquela vez para negócios e ele só permaneceu duas semanas, mas Sena ficou feliz em conhecê-lo apesar de Sanji ser um pouco estranho e só tratar bem meninas ele é seu primeiro amigo inteiramente novo e Sena é feliz de ser sua amiga e aprendiz.

No treinamento de corrida Sanji era o único que tinha folego para conversar ele sempre incentivava Sena, uma vez Sena lembra que Sanji disse “_escute Sena, __todas as manhãs a gazela acorda sabendo que tem que correr mais veloz que o leão ou será morta. Todas as manhãs o leão acorda sabendo que deve correr mais rápido que a gazela ou morrerá de fome. Não importa se és um leão ou uma gazela: quando o Sol desponta o melhor é começares a correr, por isso Sena não importa se você é fraco não e importa se você e forte todos temos provações que precisamos superar se realmente queremos viver de maneira digna você entende.”_ Sena não tinha folego para responde, mas ele acenou com a cabeça.

E Sanji continuou “_O mundo é difícil para todos, mas ele nunca impediu ninguém de melhorar se alguém disser que você é fraca responda eu sou fraco mais posso ficar forte este é meu direito.”._

“_Sena você está aqui?”_ Sanji a acorda de suas lembranças e Sena cora de vergonha e responde “_desculpe eu estava relembrando do nosso treinamento.”._

Sanji parecia orgulhoso e diz “_isso é bom! você ainda continua praticando? lembre-se que a prática leva a perfeição.”. _Sena perdendo a vergonha responde com orgulho _“eu sei! tenho praticado todos os dias_!” lembrando-se de algo e batendo palmas Sena diz “_eu consegui entrar num time de futebol_”.

Sanji com um sorriso falou “_Oh! meus parabéns! eu não tinha dúvida que você conseguisse afinal você e muito esforçada!” _no elogio de Sanji Sena esfrega o pescoço e diz timidamente “_muito obrigado, Sanji san!” _e Sena pergunta_ “quanto tempo vai ficar desta vez?!”_.

Nisto Sanji fica triste e diz “_eu estou indo hoje antes do meio dia”_ Sena fica triste e fala “_ah! eu entendo você é uma pessoa ocupada”._

Sanji vendo o rosto abatido diz “_isto não quer dizer que não podemos sair junto até a hora do meu voou, você estava indo aonde antes de me encontrar?”._

Nisto Sena se animou e disse _“eu estava procurando um salão para cortar meu cabelo, eu não queria gastar dinheiro nisto, mas minha família insistiu.”._

Sanji parecia pensativo e falou “_que tal depois daqui eu te levar ao um lugar? eu tenho um conhecido que entende de cabelo ele pode fazer um desconto e você economiza.”._

“_sério! Isto seria ótimo! Muito obrigado Sanji san!”._ Sena responde com o seu sorriso infantil que faz Sanji também se animar e ele responde “_de nada! agora nosso lanche chegou vamos comer.”._

Sena concorda feliz enquanto comia sua refeição Sanji e Sena conversou sobre o seu dia a dia e Sena contou o quanto ele estava feliz de estar jogando e de ter amigos Sanji parecia contente também com a conversa, quando terminaram Sanji pagou a conta e ambos saíram para encontrar o amigo de Sanji.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena e Sanji estão agora na frente de uma loja, Sena ler o nome da loja em voz alta “_alma soul_!” observando um pouco a loja parece ser mais uma loja de música do que um salão de cabelo, não que Sena tenha experiência no ramo a loja estava com um aviso de fechado, mas Sanji não liga ele acende um cigarro e se dirige a uma rua lateral da loja, lá há uma porta que Sanji abre sem hesitação e ambos entram.

Dentro da loja havia um senhor idoso com um afro muito bem tratado arrumando as coisas este notando e reconhecendo Sanji e diz “_oya Sanji san que bom você veio_!” o idoso também nota Sena e continua “_e tão bem acompanhado!”_ o idoso se curva em um movimento cavalheiro para Sena e diz “_linda senhorita e um prazer conhece-la pode ser ousado, mas você poderia mostrar sua cal...” _antes dele terminar a frases Sanji o chutou no rosto e depois o esmagou com as pernas e disse “_não ouse terminar a frase!”._

O homem não parecia com dor e ele ainda animado comenta “_Sanji san é um homem duro_!” Sanji tira o pé do idoso e este se ajeita novamente o homem idoso disse “_o que posso fazer por vocês_?” Sanji que agora estava fumando encostado na parede diz “_o meu pequeno anjo aqui quer cortar o cabelo, já que você ama cabelos ajude”._

Nisto o idoso se anima e ele parece brilhar e ele diz “_ah! eu amo a música, mas os cabelos também são um pedaço do céu, eu estou sempre feliz em ajudar uma senhorita nesta área, my lady o que você procurar exatamente no seu corte?”_

Sena esfrega o pescoço e um pouco envergonhado ele diz “_bom eu só queria cortar, eu não coloquei muito esforço em pensar algo assim, será que seu pedir um corte bom para treinar faz sentido?”._

“_treinar! Uma esportista!”_ o idoso começa a pensar enquanto anda de um lado para o outro na sala falando em voz alta “_Tem que ser algo que maximize sua beleza, mas que seja prático e não entre no caminho de seu treinamento, algo que seja simples e combine com a beleza e inocência de um anjinho, mas que não impeça você de ser uma deusa da guerra quando o momento chegar!”._

Sena só olha com uma gota de suor e diz “_tá bom então eu conto com o senhor!”._

Enquanto o idoso fica pensando Sanji fala com Sena “_não se preocupe ele é estranho, mas inofensivo, seu nome é Brook ele adora música e é um compositor respeitável, mas como ele também gosta de cabelos e moda ele sempre ajuda modelos em seus look, ele vai fazer um bom penteado e provavelmente o preço do serviço vai ser só os produtos usados que é quase nada.”._

“_oh! então você se conhecer de onde?”_ Perguntou Sena com olhos inocente e curiosos. Sanji sorri e responde “_nos viajávamos juntos antes”_ Sanji tira o cigarro da boca e continua, “_mas é um segredo, ok!”._

Sena acena em acordo e foi quando Brook disse “_eu sei o que seria perfeito_!”.

Brook parecia satisfeito e chamou a dupla para outra área da loja eles entraram num cômodo onde havia um toca disco em uma cômoda, um grande espelho e uma cadeira de barbeiro além de um armário com infinidade de produtos para cabelo e um lavatório se Sena soubesse melhor diria que a sala era um salão luxuoso, Brook pedir para Sena senta-se na cadeira Sanji se encostou perto do toca disco e deixou tocando uma música agradável e Brook começou a sua magia.

Por volta de uma hora de processo Brook finalmente gritou _“terminei!”_ ele vira Sena para o espelho e Sena estava olhando para seu reflexo em espanto, Sena estava com um penteado similar com seu eu masculino com algumas alterações, por exemplo, sua franja era um pouco maior e está emoldurava seu rosto seu cabelo também parecia macio e brilhante, Sena nunca entendeu estética, mas este penteado se sentia certo Sena se via perfeitamente correndo com este penteado, se virando para Brook e Sanji Sena sorriu lindamente e disse “_eu adorei! muito obrigado, quando eu devo?”._

Nisto os dois homens que foram expostos aos raios moe tinham sangue pelo nariz, mas são rápidos para limpar e Brook sempre animado diz “_minha linda senhorita é sempre um prazer trazer beleza ao mundo, mas se você quiser agradecer você pode me mostra a sua cal...”_ e Sanji mais uma vez derruba Brook com um chute e esmaga a cabeça do mesmo e ainda com o cigarro na boca ele diz para Sena “_o que é este velho lixo quer dizer, que ele fez isto de graça, pelo prazer da arte então Sena não precisa pagar o preço_”.

“_mas isto não seria injusto com ele?_” Sena olha preocupada para Brook que ainda estava sendo esmagado pelo os pés de Sanji e o idoso mesmo com o rosto esmagado diz “_a recompensa da arte é a própria arte e o orgulho de ser seu autor.”._

Depois de terminar a sua fala Brook sai do ataque de Sanji e diz “_olha a hora, eu vou arrumar algumas coisas e podemos sair para aeroporto, Sanji san vem junto, não é?”._

Sanji apagou o cigarro e responde “_sim, vamos juntos”_ Brook sai da sala, e Sanji se vira para Sena e a convida para dançar a música que ainda estava sendo tocada, Sena fica envergonhado, mas ainda aceita o convite de Sanji sempre foi assim com ele e apesar de Sena se sentir desajeitado enquanto dançam, os dois valsam pela sala, no meio tempo Brook voltou e ficou espantado era a primeira vez que Brook viu Sanji assim, Sanji parecia um pai orgulhoso e apaixonado valsando com sua preciosa filha quando a música termina e Brook estava batendo palmas ele também desliga o toca disco.

O trio sai pela porta lateral que antes Sena e Sanji entraram a dupla ver Brook fecha a porta e se dirige para um carro Brook se despediu de Sena beijado sua mão e dizendo “_foi um prazer lhe conhecer, até a próxima vez my lady.”_ Ele entra no carro e Sanji também beija sua mão e diz “_A dignidade pessoal e a honra, não podem ser protegidas por outros, devem ser zeladas pelo indivíduo em particular. Sena tenha sempre isto em mente e floresça em uma mulher incrível e lembre-se estou orgulhoso de você como aprendiz._” Ele beija a testa de Sena e também entra no carro.

Sena dar um adeus ao carro partindo e cora em felicidade ele também está orgulhoso do que ele tem se tornado ele espera que nesta vida não só ele, mas a menina que lhe deu a oportunidade se sinta assim.

Olhando para o horizonte Sena em voz alta diz “_vamos ao teste_!” e Sena sai correndo em alta velocidade muito feliz e satisfeita.

Sena permaneceu correndo por alguns minutos até que o celular dele toca em recebimento de mensagens, a mensagem era de Hiruma, ouvindo a ordem de Hiruma Sena correm em direção a Deimon sem se importar de trocar de roupa afinal ela não queria levar tiros por se atrasar.

****************************************************************************************************************

Em Deimon Mamori, Monta Kurita, Komusubi, Yukimitsu e Ishimaru assim como os dois da equipe de basquete estavam olhando para Hiruma que estava em cima de um guindaste ele tinha mandado uma mensagem para o seu pet e agora estava mandando uma mensagem para os malditos irmãos Huh-Huh.

Nisto a equipe ouve um suave e alegre “_pessoal!_” a equipe exceto Hiruma se vira e ver Sena numa corrida leve e por um momento eles olham em admiração para Sena ela parecia adorável, mas a novidade do corte de cabelo dava o ar de frágil e inocente. Monta e Kurita são os únicos que sabem que Sena é mais forte do que aparenta, mas ambos acham que o penteado combinava com ela e Mamori estava lamentado a falta do cabelo longo de Sena, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava abraçando a vida fora de Sena dizendo o quanto fofa Sena estava e como ela era feliz de Sena está se preocupando com a aparência. Neste meio tempo os irmãos Huh-Huh chegaram e Hiruma atirou parando a palhaçada e Sena era grato por poder respirar novamente ele nunca vai entender sua grande irmã.

****************************************************************************************************************

Agora com toda a equipe reunida Hiruma estava vestido com seu uniforme de jogo e tinha uma bazuca na mão ele diz “_rapazes, preste muita atenção!”_ ele levanta a bazuca e atira enquanto grita “a _grande abertura de nossa nova sede! Ya-ha!”. _Nisto o guindaste levanta revelando a estrutura nova e Kurita grita _“ganhamos uma nova sede_!” a maioria olha admirandos exceto um trio de irmãos, todos entram na sede e agora eles vêm um novo vestiário e Mamori fala “_incrível!_” e Kurita complementa em alegria “_está brilhando_!”.

Sena olhando para seu armário ao lado do de Mamori diz “_uau, cada um tem seu próprio armário_!” e Yukimitsu complementa “_até eu ganhei um_!” Kurita fala para Komusubi enquanto se inclina “_nós seremos vizinhos, Komusubi-kun!”_ e Komusubi esfrega sua cabeça em timidez Monta estava olhando para o seu armário que estava escrito “_Monta_” nisto ele se irrita e diz “_galera, isso já é demais só Sena e Mamori pode me chamar assim, o resto de você deve me chamar de Raimon, Raimon entenderam_” ele estava gritando e berrando feito um macaco, mas a voz de alguém corta “_é a abreviação de Joe Montana_” Monta para de espernear e todos olham para Hiruma que estava encostado na parede e com os braços cruzado ele continua “_um dos maiores estrelas da NFL, o cara é quase um Deus, seus braços foram responsáveis pelas melhores jogadas da liga, as pessoas ao chamavam de Magic Montana_.”.

Nisto Sena assobia e fala “_incrível!_” Mamori com as mãos juntas em adoração fala “_ele é demais_!” nisto na cabeça de Monta ele imagina sendo chamando de Monta Magic e Sena e Mamori com os olhos cheio de admiração gritando ao mesmo tempo “_incrível!_” “_ele é demais!”_ depois ele se ver casando com Mamori com Sena jogando confetes e desejando Felicidades. Saindo de sua fantasia, Monta se vira para o pessoal com uma pose e diz “_pessoal, podem me chamar de Monta Magic de agora em diante_!” nisto Sena tem uma gota de suor Monta nunca iria mudar.

Com os irmãos, desta vez cada um tinha um armário, mas em cima de cada armário estava escrito irmão Huh Huh 1, 2, e 3 que resultou no clássico grito de “_não somos irmãos!”._ Komusubi os provoca deixando trio irritado e Juumonji finalmente diz “_deixa para lá, afinal de contas. não vamos jogar futebol por muito tempo”_ Sena que estava trazendo os bolos para festa ouviu e ficou triste ele deixou alguns bolos na mesa e foi servir Cerberus.

Enquanto isto o pessoal arrumou uma grande tabela no centro do vestiário e iniciaram a festa e Kurita gritou “_vamos festejar, hoje podemos celebrar a nossa nova sede_!” Na tabela estavam Kurita, Monta Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Ishimaru e os dois do time de basquetebol longe e digitando em seu notebook estava Hiruma enquanto Mamori e Sena estavam servindo o grupo, o trio delinquente estava longe de todos ao fundo do vestiário.

Monta enquanto come uma banana diz “_é verdade vencemos o jogo contra o Zokugaku!”_ e Yukimitsu em complemento diz “_é completamos o treinamento_!” Mamori serve Ishimaru que pergunta “_os jogadores reservas foram de alguma ajuda?”_ e Mamori responde _“claro! graça a vocês que o devil bats ainda estão jogando!_” a dupla de basquete que estava ouvindo a conversa responde em sincronia “_não foi nada Mamori san_!” ambos os esfregão o pescoço e cortam o mesmo bolo e vendo a situação ambos se encaram. Kurita e Komusubi comem um grande bolo

Já Sena estava com uma bandeja com café, indo na direção de Hiruma digitando no notebook, com um sorriso ele fala “_capitão_!” Hiruma para de digitar e sem olhar para Sena ele guardar o notebook pega o café e começa a ler uma revista tudo num piscar de olhos. Deixando seu capitão em paz Sena recarrega a bandeja com três bebidas e três pratos de guloseimas e se dirige para o trio delinquente timidamente Sena oferece um sorriso amigável e diz _“eu trouxe para vocês”. _Juumonji tinha um rosto de raiva e disse rudemente “_não precisamos_!”, Sena olhou para Kuroki e Togano, mas Kuroki parecia consternado e olhando para o teto, Togano estava olhando para o mangá, mas não estava lendo.

Sena com um olha ferido diz suavemente “_me desculpe, eu não queria incomodar_” ele se vira de costa, Juumonji viu o olhar ferido e neste instante seus olhos amolecem, ele não estava com raiva de Sena seu olhar amolecido vira de ódio quando olha para expressão indiferente de Hiruma, Juumonji odiava aquele cara.

A festa continuou e depois de um tempo Monta grita “_oh! Comi demais_!” e Yukimitsu em complemento e diz “_não aguento mais comer_!” Sena passa ao lado de Hiruma e este fala “_secretaria maldita_!” ele jogou a revista que estava lendo para Sena ele pega reconhecendo a revista ele diz “_isto é futebol americano mensal!”_ a turma presta a atenção e Hiruma ordena _“leia a página que eu marquei_!” obedecendo à ordem Sena ler “_estão abertas as inscrições para os times que desejam representar o Japão contra os Nasas Alies da América.”._

Com a turma querendo ver o anúncio Sena passa a revista para Mamori que ler e diz, “_diz aqui que o jogo será durante o torneio Kanto.” _E Kurita lamenta “_desse jeito ele não vão enfrentar nenhum time bom!”_ Monta cruza os braços e fala “_então um time muito fraco vai enfrentar os americanos_!” e Yukimitsu fala “_duvido que algum time vá ser assim imprudente.” e_ Hiruma se levantado da sua cadeira fala “_e se eu disser que estamos escritos a dois dias.”_

E todos do grupo menos Sena e Hiruma gritam _“imprudente_!” nisto o celular de Hiruma toca ele tira o aparelho e olha para mensagem ele fica com uma cara ranzinza e Kurita pergunta o que foi Hiruma joga o celular para Kurita que fala em voz alta para o grupo _“não fomos escolhidos_!” a equipe que estava em pânico antes agora está aliviada nisto Hiruma diz “_Baleia! amanhã vamos a editora da revista americana e fala com eles!”._

A maioria tentar para Hiruma Sena sabendo que é inútil sai e vai trocar a comida de Cerberus ele sai sem perceber o olhar de seu capitão sobre ele, do lado de fora Sena estava distraído olhando Cerberus comer e quando sentiu a aura maliciosa já estava bem atrás dele e o demônio sussurro em seu ouvido “_chibi, hoje você vai fazer um favor para mim.” _Acostumada com aura maligna Sena se vira com um sorriso carinhoso e diz “_com todo prazer Hiruma san!”_ no instante que Sena diz ela se arrepende amargamente o capitão dela parecia à encanação do demônio e Sena imaginou rabo e chifres demoníacos ele suspirou e esperou a tarefa.

****************************************************************************************************************

O objetivo de Sena era se infiltrar dentro da sala dos computadores da editora Hiruma tinha marcado uma entrevista com Eyeshield 21 e ele estava nestas roupas quando os jornalistas estavam preparando tudo Sena pediu para ir ao banheiro neste intervalo ele correu e se infiltrou com sucesso seguindo as instruções de Hiruma Sena terminou sua parte e foi para o banheiro masculino ele tirou a roupa de Eyeshield ninguém notou a menina saindo do banheiro masculino e quando ela passou pelos repórteres que ainda estavam esperando ela sorriu e foi para casa.

****************************************************************************************************************

No dia seguinte Hiruma e Kurita foram para a editora deixando o resto da equipe treinando sozinho pelo menos era o que Monta e Komusubi estavam fazendo, Sena estava ajudando Monta com os passes quando ele para e fica olhando para o trio sentado embaixo de uma arvore e Monta fala “_pergunto-me se eles estão mesmo interessados em jogar”_. Sena olha para ele e ele continua “_quando Hiruma san não está eles simplesmente desistem” _Sena com olha aflito diz “_sim_”.

Enquanto isto Komusubi treina arduamente enquanto ele pensa nas instruções de Kurita seu mestre estava feliz por ter cinco homens trabalhando então ele trabalharia duro, enquanto treina ele ver os três irmãos saindo despercebidos, seguindo e confrontando eles, o trio delinquente e Komusubi acabam discutido e este foi a gota da agua para Juumonji que decidiu abandonar o clube, seguindo pelo outros dois.

O trio sai do clube e encontram com Sena e Monta, Sena preocupada diz “_aonde vocês vão_?” Juumonji responde olhando para seus olhos e diz “_estamos saindo do clube!”_ Togano continua _“saímos_!” e Kuroki diz “_que treino, não estamos interessados desde o começo._” Deixando Sena e Monta para trás Juumonji diz “_vá em frente e conte para o Hiruma_.” O trio delinquente passa por Mamori que diz _“se vocês se arrependerem, por favor, voltem estaremos esperando por vocês, principalmente o Kurita kun_.”

Com a saída do trio, Sena, Yukimitsu, Monta, Mamori e Komusubi olham para a mesa de estratégia em silencio, depois de um tempo Monta diz “_não há o que fazer, eles saíram por conta própria, eles ainda disseram que não estavam a fim desde o começo!”. _Sena fala “_será que é verdade?_!” todos se surpreendem e Sena continua “_bem, eles pareciam se divertir no jogo contra o Zokugaku_!” Monta suspira e diz “_você tem razão_!” e Sena com um sorriso fofo disse “_futebol americano é divertido, eu acredito que mesmo eles vão entender se continuarem a jogar!”_ Mamori fala “_Sena!_” e Monta com um sorriso fala “_também acho_!” Komusubi estava deprimido e diz “_foi minha culpa_” ele saiu e foi para a porta, mas deu de cara com Kurita e caiu esparramando Kurita notando falou “oh_! Komusubi kun! você está bem_?” ele ia ajudar mais Hiruma usando uma mão derruba Kurita no chão também e grita “_vamos ter uma partida para a representação do Japão!” _e os demais gritam “_partida para representar o Japão_!”.

Nisto Hiruma arruma os bonequinhos na mesa estratégica e diz _“nosso inimigo serão o Taiyo Sphinx_!” e Kurita finalmente se levanta desanimado e fala “_o Sphinx é um grande time com uma poderosa linha tenha dúvidas se conseguimos ganhar”. _Hiruma com raiva grita “_não tire um com a minha cara, sua baleia!”_ e Kurita estava gritando de medo e Hiruma continua _“só precisamos usar melhor a nossa line_!” e nisto Kurita se anima “_Ah! É verdade finalmente temos nossa line com 5 homens!” _Kurita mais animado e Hiruma se vira para Sena e Monta e pergunta “_o que aconteceu com os irmãos_?” Monta estava apavorado e Sena tinha um olhar sério, Monta ia dizer que eles abandonaram, mas Sena tapou a boca de Monta e disse “_eles não treinaram hoje_!” Sena olhou atentamente tentando transmitir algo, Hiruma tem a sobrancelha levantada em questionamento mais deixou passar.

No outro dia Sena estava procurando pelos irmãos e os encontrou na rua ele foi atrás, mas Komusubi o ultrapassou e gritou para os irmãos “_volte para o time_!” o trio se vira surpreso e Kuroki diz “_você_!” e Togano responde “_você está sonhando o que”_ e os dois dizem “_nos deixamos! deixamos_!” Komusubi não aceita a resposta e os agarra gritando “_por favor!” _Kuroki grita “_pare de nos irritar, solta_!” ele empurra Komusubi pro chão e Sena grita “_Komusubi-kun!_” Sena o sustenta por trás e pergunta “_você está bem_?” Komusubi só fica calado nisto Sena olha para o trio e diz “_tem alguma coisa que lhe faça mudar de ideia_?”.

E Togano exasperado diz “_o que é isso? Primeiro o gordinho e agora a secretaria_” Sena continua “_vamos jogar contra o Taiyo numa partida para representar o Japão, os devil bats precisa de uma line forte, por favor, joguem com a gente novamente.”. _Juumonji pela primeira vez fala “_você acha que temos que jogar só pra te agradar?_” nisto Sena fica triste e diz “_me desculpe, não é isso eu só achei que vocês gostavam de jogar futebol americano_.”.

Kuroki com a cara irritada diz “_Huh! Gostávamos de futebol americano_” Togano rir e diz “_essa foi boa_!” e Sena continua “_mas vocês parecia estar se divertido contra o Zokugaku!”_ nesta afirmação o trio se cala eles realmente gostaram de jogar parando o silencio Juumonji diz “_vamos!_” ele se vira e não olha para trás Kuroki diz “_idiotas!_” e Togano diz “_não nos procurem mais_!”. O trio vai embora e deixa Sena e Komusubi no chão.

Mas tarde enquanto Sena ia para uma loja de conveniência antes do treino e em voz alta ele diz “_vou tentar convence-los novamente amanhã!”_ nisto virando uma esquina ele ver o trio delinquente, mas um trio da Taiyo indo para um beco, demorou a chegar à rua, mas quando chegou ele viu o trio delinquente jogado no chão gritando “_pessoal, você estão bem_?!” Sena ia ajudar o trio, mas Juumonji gritou “_fique longe!”_ o trio se levanta e Sena preocupado disse “_seus machucados_!” e Juumonji responde irritado “_cale-se!”_ Sena se cala, mas a sua face ainda está preocupada não querendo ver o rosto preocupado Juumonji passa por Sena e ele é seguindo pelos outros dois, Kuroki disse “_parecemos lixo não é_?” e Juumonji diz “_cale-se!”_ o trio foi embora e Sena ficou olhando impotente, paras costas deles.

Sena volta para o clube e Monta pergunta _“Sena, como foi_?” Sena só olha triste e meche a cabeça em negação e Monta diz _“entendo_” Kurita começa a chorar “_pensei que finalmente tivéssemos montado uma line.”_ Sena se vira para Kurita e diz “_desculpa!_” o grupo suspira e Hiruma atira com o rifle e diz “_eles provavelmente não vão voltar, hora de treinar! comecem a correr!”_ o grupo sai correndo e Hiruma frustrado diz “_droga!”._ O grupo se prepara para treinar, mas a voz de Juumonji soa “_como podemos vencer a batalha de lines_?” quando o time se vira ele vem o trio sendo banhado pelo pôr do sol e Kurita grita _“eles voltaram_!” e todos sorriem e Juumonji grave disse “_não temos o habito de perder_!”. E Sena só podia pensar com um grande sorriso que venha o Taiyo Sphinx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO
> 
> Nesta parte da História eu usei várias citações a origem está abaixo:  
• “Todas as manhãs a gazela acorda sabendo que tem que correr mais veloz que o leão ou será morta. Todas as manhãs o leão acorda sabendo que deve correr mais rápido que a gazela ou morrerá de fome. Não importa se és um leão ou uma gazela: quando o Sol desponta o melhor é começares a correr”. Provérbio africano (do livro em PDF: A confissão da leoa).  
• “Tão veloz como o vento, tão silencioso como a floresta, tão ousado como o fogo e tão firme como a montanha” Street Fighter Assassin's Fist Episode 12  
• “A dignidade pessoal e a honra, não podem ser protegidas por outros, devem ser zeladas pelo indivíduo em particular.” Mahatma Gandhi.


	14. CORRIDA 14 - TAIYO SPHINX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco de momento do relacionamento Shin e Sena,Um jogo contra Taiyo sphinx e Hiruma tem um plano.

** _“Uma vida sem desafios não vale a pena ser vivida.”_ **

[ ** _Sócrates_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/socrates/)

_“_ ** _Não é o desafio que define quem somos nem o que somos capazes de ser, mas como enfrentamos esse desafio: podemos incendiar as ruínas ou construir, através delas e passo a passo um caminho que nos leve à liberdade.”_ **

[ ** _Richard Bach_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/richard_bach/)

** _“Que os vossos esforços desafiem as impossibilidades, lembrai-vos de que as grandes coisas do homem foram conquistadas do que parecia impossível.”_ **

[ ** _Charles Chaplin_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/charles_chaplin/)

Shin e Sena estavam correndo, como o costume Shin estava entregando-se a seu novo passatempo matutino, que era assistir seu parceiro e rival enquanto ela estava correndo ao seu lado. Shin não tinha nenhum conhecimento sobre comportamentos e interação social por isso nunca lhe ocorreu que este hábito em particular poderia ser considerado assustador se alguém na rua pergunta-se para Shin ele diria que era uma coisa perfeitamente razoável a fazer afinal ele tinha motivos para isso.

Primeiro ele quer ver seu rival crescer e medi-lo contra o seu próprio e mesmo que Kobayakawa esteja mais forte na próxima vez que eles duelarem ele ira vencer, segundo ela também era a única pessoa que acompanhava Shin sem dificuldade e se divertia com isso, terceiro ela era uma pessoa única que o interessava afinal ela parecia saber de seus problemas de interação social e ainda assim ela o aceitava sem julgamentos ou tentativas de muda-lo e Shin nunca conheceu alguém assim antes.

Enfim devido a todos estes motivos era perfeitamente normal observar Kobayakawa Sena e Shin não tinha nenhum sentimento de vergonha ou culpa enquanto olha para seu parceiro pelo canto do olho, mas, claro que seu foco principal estava à frente, seu programa de treinamento seria prejudicado severamente se ele se deparou com um poste ou algo assim e tivesse que ir para o hospital.

Observando sua parceira Shin percebeu que desde que ela cortou seu cabelo ela parece exultante não que Kobayakawa fosse triste pelo contrario ela sempre sorria seja quando ela cumprimentava Shin ou enquanto ela corria, mas ao longo das semanas de observações Shin percebeu que ela tinha muito tipos de sorrisos era estranho que Shin um homem que não se lembra de rosto lembra-se dos tipos de sorrisos ou o fato de que alguém cortou o cabelo, mas Shin não que ser debruçar sobre isso, admirando cada detalhe da musculatura dela e apreciando a visão de um corpo trabalhando em esforço, Shin pode dizer com confiança que algo a estava animando e isto só significa uma coisa para ambos.

_“Kobayakawa san, você vai jogar contra quem?”_ perguntou Shin enquanto continuava a correr.

Ela olha surpresa e com um olha curioso ela diz “_como você sabe que eu vou ter um jogo em breve_?”.

Shin em seu tom estoico diz “_sua postura me diz que esta se preparando para um jogo”._

Ainda com olhos surpresos mais com um sorriso bonito ela diz “_Shin san você é incrível! É verdade, vamos ter uma disputa contra o Taiyo Sphinx amanhã.”._

“_entendo, então amanhã não vamos correr juntos_!” Afirmou Shin se lembrando de seu acordo e Sena parece um pouco triste e correndo sem olhar para ele ela diz _“sim, é uma pena que não vamos correr mais juntos_.” Nesta frase Shin para de correr e Sena confusa para de correr também e olhando preocupada para ele ela falou “_Shin san?”._

Quando a frase sai da boca dela Shin se sentiu como se um trovão o atingisse isto o deixou ferido de alguma forma, tentando remediar a situação ele diz “_se fiz algo para perturba-la eu humildemente peço desculpa pelo meu comportamento, se me explicar o que fiz de errado dou minha palavra que não acontecerá novamente._” Shin estava olhando intensamente para o rosto de Kobayakawa nisto ela ficou vermelha e ela começou a fazer gestos energéticos com a mão e a gaguejar a cena era nova pra Shin, mas era bonita também afinal sua rival parecia uma maça e Shin gostava de maças.

Enquanto Shin admirava a nova coloração de sua parceira ele notou que ela parou de gaguejar e estava falando nervosamente “_Shin san não fez nada de errado e que... bom se tudo ocorrer bem no jogo contra o Taiyo nosso time vai representar o Japão e logo depois e as férias de verão e eu acredito que seu time vai ter uma viajem de treinamento e quando as férias acabar vai ser o torneio de outono e seria rude eu faze-lo me treinar quando eu vou ser seu adversário e por isso que e provável que demore um tempo para voltamos a treinar junto, que dizer se Shin san quiser correr junto_”. Sena começou a falar tudo junto enquanto agitava as mãos então ela começou a esfregar o pescoço para se acalmar enquanto isto Shin processava a linha de pensamento e entendeu o motivo, por mais que eles sejam amigos logo seria a hora de batalhar, Sena queria que fosse uma luta justa por isso queria treinar sozinha e Shin compreende o sentimento ela começa a se curva dizendo “_me desculpe, eu devia ter me expressado melhor, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, Shin san é um amigo muito preciso e eu não quero que fique com raiva de mim, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe_.” Shin decidi parar o fluxo de desculpa, ele a segura pelo ambos os ombros e diz “_eu compreendo e me sinto do mesmo modo vou treinar duro e prometo que lutarei com você com todas as minhas forças.”_ Isto a acalmou e ela respondeu com o sorriso “_eu vou treinar muito e desta vez eu vou vencer junto com meu time.”. _

Despois de um tempo na posição em que estavam Shin tenta gravar na memoria os olhos ardentes que Kobayakawa esta lhe mostrando, quando memorizou ele retira as mãos dos ombros dela e ambos voltam a correr num ritmo calmo até Sena com seu sorriso feral dizer “_já que vai demora um tempo para treinar junto de novo, que tal fazer aquilo mais uma vez”_ e antes de Shin questionar Sena, ela começou a correr e Shin foi à perseguição como na primeira vez que se conheceram. Shin pela primeira vez na vida brincou com um amigo de pega a pega e Shin pode não aparentar mais ele estava feliz.

***************************************************************************************************************

Era finalmente o dia do jogo contra o Taiyo Sphinx e agora o grupo de deimon se dirige para a escola de Taiyo no grupo estavam Hiruma, Kurita, Mamori, Yukimitsu, Ishimaru os dois meninos do basquete, Monta e Sena, atualmente o grupo esta sofrendo com o calor.

_“calor Max!”_ Monta comenta. “_o colégio Taiyo é bem longe, o calor e de matar! que bom que eu cortei o cabelo!”_ Sena diz enquanto se abana com um leque ela e Mamori estavam com a roupa de secretaria enquanto os demais estão de uniforme regular. Kurita parece deprimido e murmura “_a linha mais pesada do Japão Taiyo Sphinx”. _Mamori confusa diz _“a mais pesada?_”.

“_sim, não sei se somos páreos na força_.” Kurita fala desanimado Hiruma aponta uma escopeta na cara de seu amigo e diz “_não começa com isso_!”. E Monta para alegrar o humor dar tapinha na costa de Kurita e diz “_tudo bem Max_!”.

Kurita tenta pensar positivo, mas não esta trabalhando quando o grupo chega ao colégio eles podem ver um à estrutura faraônica que lembra o Egito antigo e o grupo grita em espanto.

_“o que é isso?_” pergunta Mamori.

“_é Max enorme_” Monta fala em espanto.

“_uma pirâmide?”_ Sena fala.

Quando o time deimon entra no campo uma voz diz “_bem vindo ao meu campo_!” todos olham para cima e vem um rapaz vestido como um faraó para os expectadores de baixo devido à posição do sol ele parece brilhar e isto causa espanto em Monta e Yukimitsu que resultou Hiruma espanca os dois com uma marreta.

Depois Hiruma e Kurita explicam o porquê de ter uma estrutura alta no campo Sena ainda olhando para a grande estrutura fala _“eu sei que isso é comum no futebol, mas precisava ser tão alto_.”. Harão quarterback dos Sphinx ouvindo Sena responde _“meu time usa esta pirâmide como forma de treinamento opressivo.”_ Ele responde tudo calmamente enquanto senta numa cadeira com um guarda sol e sendo abanado por duas garotas bonitas vestidas de egípcias.

Sena evita pergunta sobre o peso do material que o time esta carregando desta vez, mas isto não impediu do jogador do Sphinx gritarem para deimon _“parece que vocês pequenos vermes, vão ver o céu azul!”_ e eles saem rindo Kurita começa a tremer e Hiruma com a escopeta começa a sacudir Kurita falando “_baleia controle-se!”._ Kurita ainda em temor, mas tentando ser otimista diz “_mesmo assim ele tem a linha mais pesada do Japão, nos temos uma ótima linha de cinco homens, então_”. E Yukimitsu sussurra e aponta para Kurita _“só tem dois lineman aqui_”.

Kurita em espanto diz “_eh! apenas eu e Komusubi kun, não é?” _ele começa a fica triste quando ouve o som de motos zunido, quando as motos chegam da pra ver o time dos camaleões que traziam de carona os irmão delinquentes já em seus uniformes de jogo o trio delinquente que sai das motos andando calmamente em direção ao time, Hiruma grita “_vocês estão atrasados, irmão huh-huh!”._ E eles em sincronia perfeita respondem “_não somos irmãos_!” com um sorriso feral. E Hiruma fala para Kurita “_agora temos nossa linha de cinco!”_, mas Kurita ainda estar apreensivo e Hiruma continua _“precisa de mais alguém?” _e Kurita desanimado diz _“este não e o problema”._

O pessoal se prepara para jogar e Harao tinham seu time alinhado atrás deles e ele diz para todos os presentes “_vou fazer uma proclamação se falhar iremos esmagar este time honradamente em dez jogadas. Deixe-me mostra a força desta line”_ e Hiruma com seu time em volta responde “_e melhor você não se esquecer do que acabou de dizer.”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Ambos os times começam se juntar numa Hudler, no grupo da casa Harao começou a dizer “_pergunto a vós 22 pernas de manhã, 22 pernas ao meio dia, 22 pernas à noite, onze guerreiros que jamais tombarão, qual seria os nomes deles_.” E o grupo grita “_Taiyo Sphinx_!”.

Com os Devil bats Hiruma grita _“vamos matá-los Ya-Ha_!” e o grupo grita “_Ya-Ha_!”.

****************************************************************************************************************

A partida começa quem ataca primeiro é o Sphinx logo na primeira jogada a linha deimon ver o céu azul logo de cara, Harao passa para o seu corredor, mas para surpresa da torcida adversaria mal o passe foi recebido o corredor Sphinx recebeu um tackle a velocidade da luz e foi derrubado. Um dos jogadores da esfinge fala “_impossível! Isso foi trapaça_!” enquanto Mamori fala _“lindo!_” e Yukimitsu diz “_este é o nosso ás de Notre dame Eyeshield 21!”._

Monta ajuda Eyeshield a se levanta enquanto diz _“lindo tackle! Cada dia mais forte né!”_ Eyeshield só esfrega o pescoço em timidez e do nada ele leva um chute de Hiruma, enquanto Hiruma sai ele diz _“ei camarão maldito foi como treinamos_!”. Monta e Eyeshield se olham e sorriem, Monta dar um soco no ar e diz “vamos _começar agora!”_ e Eyeshield responde _“sim_!” apesar disso Sena estava preocupado com Kurita. O jogo recomeça e a linha de deimon mais uma vez foi para o céu azul e todo o publico começa a rir, o trio camarão ajuda a levantar Kurita que começa a chorar.

E diz “_é impossível, antes de começa eu achava que poderíamos derrubar a line Sphinx, mas é impossível, pessoal me desculpe pela humilhação.”. _Nisto Sena sabendo que Hiruma iria atribuir a ele a próxima frase decidiu tomar a iniciativa desta vez, Sena olha nos olhos de Kurita e diz _“Uma vez alguém me disse que apenas os tolos riem dos desafiantes!”._

Kurita fala _“Eyeshield!”_ e Eyeshield continua “_todos riam e dizem que você não pode, dizem que você é fraco demais, pequeno demais, frágil demais ou burro demais, todos se acham no direito de nos dizer que não vamos vencer e que somos tolos para desafiar os fortes, no entanto Kurita san todos aqueles que realizaram grandes coisas passaram por isso, tudo por que eles tinham era um sonho e se você tem um sonho você não liga pro problemas e continua até conseguir por que nossos sonhos são maiores que nossos medos.”_

Hiruma pega o embalo e começa a pressionar Kurita dizendo “_Eyeshield tem razão, a linha de Sphinx não pode ser derrubada? quanto tempo faz que Taiyo não ganha o torneio de kanto? então qual o problema aqui? ate quando você vai hesitar baleia maldita?_” nisto Hiruma já estava puxando a camisa de Kurita com força e ele diz _“nos prometemos ir para chiristma bowl para isto devemos vencer todos, isto inclui o Taiyo Sphinx.”_ Nisto os olhos de Kurita brilham e Eyeshield diz com firmeza _“a linha são os 9 metros mais cruéis da face da terra, neste coliseu os poderosos guerreiros que se transformam em paredes para seu time se chamam lineman, eles não tocam na bola, eles não correm para a vitória.” Eyeshield faz uma pausa e _nisto todos os lineman olham para ele em espanto e ele continua “_mas são eles que abrem o caminho para a vitória_.”.

Nisto Kurita está em chamas não só ele, mas todos os line estão prontos para lutar Monta chega com Eyeshield e pergunta “_de onde você tirou todas aquelas frases legais?”_ e Eyeshield responde com um tom divertido “_um dia eu conheci um demônio astuto e um gigante de coração gentil eles me mudaram e foi com eles que aprendi.”_ E a dupla se preparou pra jogar sem perceber atrás deles um Hiruma pensativo.

Hiruma estava pensando na frase do chibi algo na frase o deixa inquieto a descrição parecia com ele e Kurita, mas isto significaria que Sena Já o conhecia antes, que não era o caso enquanto refletia o trio huh-huh pergunta “_já esta na hora?”_ e ele responde “_ainda não!” _e o trio questiona_ “por que não?” _e Hiruma grave diz_ “ainda não!” _o trio em desgosto dá um grunhido e saem Hiruma guarda sua reflexão para mais tarde, agora ele tinha um jogo para ganhar.

O jogo recomeça e com o espirito dos lines renovados a coisa começa a mudar e Hiruma depois da ultima jogada do Sphinx dar autorização para os irmãos para usar seu novo golpe nomeado de jogo sujo com esta nova arma foi possível fazer uma abertura para a corrida e neste momento que Eyeshield avança. O mais forte dos Sphinx Banba tenta pará-lo, mas Eyeshield não se intimidou e marcou o ponto, na comemoração Eyeshield foi chutado por Hiruma que saio sem dizer nada e logo em seguida pelo irmão Huh-huh que saíram também sem dizer nada.

O jogo continua acirrado e ambos os lados lutam sem parar e numa linda jogada Hiruma evita um sack e manda um passe slant para Monta que recebe, mas como Monta queria receber atenção ele perde a bola pro time adversário e ele é punido severamente por Hiruma mesmo com a jogada perdida quando intervalo apitou deimon estava com 12 e Sphinx com 13.

No intervalo Monta estava deprimido e Yukimitsu tenta anima-lo, Mamori estava distribuído agua para todos e Sena estava observando tudo sentado enquanto bebia agua, quando Mamori ia dar agua para Monta ele disse “_eu não conseguir sequer fazer uma jogada notável no primeiro tempo e ainda causei um contra ataque quando perdi a bola no segundo_.” Ele levanta a cabeça e havia chamas ao fundo enquanto ele grita “_vou definitivamente fazer minha recepção super Max e recuperar a minha desonra!”. _Sena só sorri e pensa _“_ele esta queimando! Ah! Eu me lembrei que tenho que avisá-lo!”.

Nisto Mamori diz “_sim de o seu melhor_!”, mas antes de Monta fica alegre com a frase de Mamori Hiruma diz “_recuperar a sua desonra será um problema, você não devia deixar a desonra e recuperar a honra?”. _Mamori sussurra e diz “_tudo bem ele esta tentado, foi só um errinho_!” e Monta fica deprimido mais uma vez, ele fica um pouco afastado do grupo e Sena vai com uma garrafa de agua para ele e diz com sua voz feminina “_aqui”_ Monta pega a garrafa e deprimido responde “_foi mal Sena, fiz besteira_!” e Sena da tapinhas leves na costa dele e diz “_sem bronca acontece com todos, a proposito eu tinha que dizer uma coisa antes do jogo, mas eu esqueci então vou dizer agora”._

Nisto Monta olha atentamente para Sena e ela diz “_não se esqueça de que você será o mestre da recepção então não ligue para nada ao não ser receber a bola_.” Monta confuso diz “_que tipo de conselho é este?” _ele ia questionar mais, mas uma discursão no time adversário tira-lhe a atenção. Hiruma chama o pessoal numa reunião e diz “_muito bem rapazes todos os passes que Harao fizer iremos interceptar, encontrem uma maneira de atacar, mesmo quando estivermos defendendo atacamos, entenderão.”._

O terceiro tempo começa e os Sphinx colocam Kamaguruma no jogo e uma onda de ataques bump começa e isto dar problemas para Monta, ele apanhou muitas vezes todas às vezes Sena vinha e ajudava-o a levanta e ela sempre sussurrava “_você consegue_” isto continua até que Monta fala para Hiruma “_ao invés de passar para mim e melhor deixar Sena correr_”.

Hiruma não tinha uma cara boa e disse “_faça o que foi lhe pedido, eu dou as ordem não você_!”. Mas Monta exasperado fala _“mas eu não posso lutar com o cara!”._ Hiruma com uma cara de raiva diz “_luta! macaco de merda você sabe qual e a sua posição_?”. E Kurita fala animado “_a função do receptor e diferente do da line!”._ E Hiruma diz “_ignore este bump apenas corra e pegue a bola, a jardineira e seu quintal!”._ Nisto Monta se recorda do tempo que era um gandula no time de baseball e ele se lembra das palavras de Sena “_não ligue para nada ao não ser receber a bola_”.

O fato de ele perceber isto mais cedo mudou a historia desta linha do tempo de deimon de maneira especial, por que antes do tempo Hiruma fez um long passe que seria feito no quarto trimestre foi feito no final do terceiro trimestre e Monta superando a si mesmo recebeu este passe com perfeição e gritou “_não importa o tamanho do meu oponente, não importa a velocidade do meu oponente, não tem como eu perder na recepção esta tudo claro agora meu objetivo e vencer todos os jogadores com a minha recepção!” _Sena muito alegre diz “_sim! E isto ai Monta_!". Deimon pontuou e Monta fez sua posse favorita causando uma gota no rosto dos seus amigos Mamori também grita “_linda recepção_!”.

Nisto Monta todo animado corre em direção a Mamori gritando “_Mamori san eu tinha prometido limpa minha honra e recuperar meu nome!”_ ele cai e rola e faz uma posse para Mamori e diz “_eu deixei a minha honra!”. _Yukimitsu que estava perto de Mamori diz “_desculpe interromper, mas isto!”_ ele para pensado que pode ser rude, mas Hiruma diz “_é deixar a desonra ou recuperar a honra alguém pode ensinar este macaco a falar a língua humana”._ E Sena para completar a brincadeira fala com um suspiro “_ele parece estupido agora_”. Depois disto Monta ficou deprimido.

Voltando ao jogo na jogada bônus ele decidiram fazer outro touchdown com o tempo que resta e Hiruma disse “_pequenos truque não funcionam agora, por isso vão todos atacar pelo centro e só 2.7 metros para zona final empurrem com força, seremos nos versos eles numa batalha de força”._

Quando a linha estava pronta Hiruma se vira para Eyeshield e diz “_e você quem vai jogar desta vez, nem sequer pense em querer engana-los correndo em diagonal, só corra em direção a eles com tudo.”._

Eyeshield 21 tinha uma aura verde em sua volta e ele respondeu para Hiruma com um tom apaixonado “_como você quiser meu capitão!”_.

Sena se posicionou, seria seu primeiro **devil bat dive** em um jogo, seu novo eu qual forte ele ficou? Será possível mudar o empate daquela vez? Sena ainda não sabe, mas ele sabe o que vai fazer agora, correr em frente com toda a velocidade e mostrar o seu poder para vitória.

****************************************************************************************************************

A jogada começou e Kurita diz “_todos vocês estão incríveis, eu nunca imaginei que seriamos capazes de competir num jogo contra o Taiyo, a line de deimon não sou eu, nós temos cinco lineman.” _E Hiruma grita “_set hut!” _e a jogada começa os line empurram com uma força que ainda não tinham mostrado antes e Hiruma passa a bola para Eyeshield 21 que correm a velocidade da luz.

As lines estão imóveis e sem espaço para passar por dentro num impasse incrível e então Eyeshield corre e Hiruma grita _“voe_!” e Eyeshield pula e ataca as line do Taiyo Sphinx com tanto poder que os jogadores da linha caem mesmo Banba perde o capacete com o impacto e Eyeshield marca outro touchdown. Havia mais três minutos apesar do Sphinx tentar recuperar o resultado foi deimon devil bats 22 x Taiyo Sphinx 20 e final de jogo. O resultado foi dado todos comemorarão e gritaram “_sim!”_

Hiruma estava tão contente que ele pegou uma mangueira e esguichou água para Cerberus que estava numa torre o esguicho naquele lugar quente criou um belo arco-íris, no meio da comemoração Monta da uma tapa no ombro de Sena ela não grita, mas treme em dor e se ajoelha.

Monta preocupado pergunta _“o que aconteceu_?”, Kurita vendo a cena chega perto de Sena e pergunta “_você esta bem_?”, Sena ainda sorri e diz “_sim eu estou bem, acho que quando dei o mergulho eu desloquei o ombro”, _Hiruma grita na muito longe dele e diz “_ei tampinha de merda, aquele mergulho é o **devil bat dive**!”._

Kurita animado diz “_é a sua tentativa de voo ao céu_!” e Sena animada fala “_minha técnica tem nome_, _que legal_!”. Hiruma se aproxima e faz um dois com a mão e diz “_você só pode usar uma ou duas vezes na partida. Mas só em uma jogada decisiva e no final do jogo_.”.

Tanto Monta como Sena inclina a cabeça em confusão e Kurita fala “_por que é perigoso_.” E Hiruma complementa “_se Eyeshield 21 se machucar no inicio do jogo, deimon não tem mais chance de vencer ou você pensa que o Ishimaru pode correr no lugar dele?”. _E Monta com toda a veemência responde em um grito “_claro que não isso é impossível_!”. Sena tenta amenizar a depressão de Ishimaru e diz “_gente também não é assim_!” mas ninguém escuta.

Então Sena suspira e pensa “_eu estou feliz de pode fazer parte do time novamente, mas do jeito que ele falou, fez parece que ele está preocupado comingo como pessoa.”_ Mas então Sena ver Hiruma falando pra Kurita se quebrar todo pela vitória e nisto Sena tem uma gota de suor e pensa “_Tão desumano! afinal este é Hiruma ele só quer a vitória!”_ e nisto Sena se anima e diz “_bom ele não seria Hiruma se não fosse assim!”._

Antes de ir embora Banba cumprimentou todo o time dizendo “_deimon jogou em um campo adversário, assim como clima desfavorável, e contra tudo isto vocês conseguiram a vitória, isto foi brilhante e posso dizer com honra que vocês mereceram jogar contra o time americano!”_ depois ele se virou para Kurita e disse “_Kurita desta vez você ganhou, mas o resultado final entre nossos time será disputado no torneio de outono.”_ Ele se vira para o seu time e continua falando “_o Taiyo Sphinx ira começa do zero, estejam pronto para o time americano_.”.

E Kurita diz desanimado “_não estamos prontos_!” e Hiruma já em cima da torre e com megafone na boca diz “_não tem problema, pra começa não temos nenhum orgulho para perder, e precisamos de toda experiência de jogo que pudemos obter.”_ E com o megafone e a metralhadora atirando ele grita “_os deimon devil bats são os representantes do Japão YA-HA”._

Ele continua atirando com a metralhadora enquanto isto o time devil festeja em baixo.

****************************************************************************************************************

O time devil terminou a comemoração a maioria já tinha se trocado e apenas faltava Kurita Hiruma e Monta este ultimo estava feliz com a vitória sobre o time difícil, Monta entrou em euforia no vestiário designado e então ele percebeu um par de pernas nuas, seguidos de uma calcinha branca com laços vermelhos na lateral e seguindo de um torso enrolado com muitas faixas que prendiam um par de seios não grande, mas também não pequenos e então ele viu olhos castanhos olhando em curiosidade para ele e a voz de Sena soou “_Monta qual o problema?_” e depois desta visão Raimon Taro gritou e começou a bate sua cabeça na porta mais próxima.

Hiruma ignora tudo isto e tira a sua camisa e fala _“chibi não ligue pro macaco, termine de se trocar, você baleia reloque o braço dela”_ sem camisa ele chuta o macaco e diz “_macaco de merda pare com a dramatização_” ele retirar as caça e nisto Monta se escandaliza e corre para Sena e tapa os olhos dela enquanto grita “_Hiruma san não se troque na frente de Sena, você não respeita uma senhorita?” _Hiruma continua ignorando e se trocando e Monta resolve grita com Sena mas percebe que Sena ainda esta em seu estado seminu então ele fica de costa pra ela Sena ainda confusa coloca a calça de educação física ela já ia questionar Monta mas Kurita diz “_Sena chan vamos relocar seu ombro, vai doer um pouco”_ e nisto Sena diz _“tudo bem_”.

Sena se senta no banco do vestiário ela colocar sua camisa na boca nisto Hiruma já trocado manda Monta se trocar enquanto Monta se troca Kurita relocar o ombro de Sena ela dar um grunhido de dor, mas no geral Sena agiu melhor do que muito macho crescido, Kurita termina de aplicar o remédio e enfaixar o ombro pra evitar qualquer piora e Sena colocar sua camisa de volta.

Kurita vai se trocar e Monta que retornou esta olhando grave para ela e diz “_Sena você não pode se despir na frente de homens_” e Sena que esqueceu completamente o fato de que era um homem num corpo de menina diz confuso “_por que não_?”.

Monta exasperado começa a balança Sena e grita “_por que você é uma menina!”_ nisto Sena dar um soco sobre uma mão aberta e diz “_ah! e isso eu tinha esquecido_” nisto Monta cai em estilo anime e Hiruma fala “_idiota_”.

Se levantado e ainda exasperado Monta diz “_como você esqueceu que era uma menina?”_ Sena neste momento começa a suar como ele ia dizer pra Monta que ele era um menino em outra vida que desembarcou num corpo de menina, forçado seu cérebro para ajuda Sena se lembra da memoria da menina e esfregando a bochecha ele começa a dizer “_bom você ver quando era criança uma menina da vizinhança colou chiclete no meu cabelo longo então eu não queria preocupar meus pais eu cortei meu cabelo, na época ficou mais curto do que agora enfim na escola primaria não era obrigatório usar uniforme, eu nunca gostei de usar saia ou vestido então eu fui de short e uma blusa confortável resumido a historia todos na escola pensava que eu era um menino e me tratava como tal que meio que me acostumei a ser tratado como um menino, as intimidações também me batiam pensando que eu era um menino e mesmo quando eu coloquei uma saia nas próximas series eu ainda era tratada como um garoto então às vezes eu esqueço que sou uma menina.”. _

Sena olhou pra Monta que ainda estava desconfiado orando pra ele comprar a meia mentira, quando Monta iria questionar mais Sena se prostra e começa a se desculpa “_me desculpe, eu prometo não fazer mais me desculpe profundamente eu estou muito arrependida.”_ Monta para a desculpa e com um suspiro ele diz “_eu já devia esperar você ser densa, e além do fato que você fala como um menino eu achei que era pra esconder que você era Eyeshield, mas eu acho que você sempre foi assim, tudo bem como seu amigo vou me certificar de proteger sua virtude de sua própria idiotice” _depois do discurso ele bateu no peito como se tivesse fazendo um juramento solene_. _

Nisso Sena tem uma gota de suor, mas fica aliviada de Monta não questionar mais ele precisa realmente ter mais cuidado neste assunto seu celular toca e ele diz pra todos “_eu vou na frente Mamori neesan esta preocupada.”._

Quando Sena sai Kurita retorna trocado e Monta se virá pra ele e diz “_Senpai por que não impediu Sena de fazer isso? _E Kurita rir e diz “_eu também às vezes esqueço que ela é uma menina e sempre quando ela se troca as faixas sempre a cobrem então nunca dei muita importância” _Monta suspira e vira pra Hiruma com um pouco de medo, mas pergunta “_e você_”?” Hiruma dar um sorriso maligno e tira uma câmera do bolso e diz “_chantagem_!” nisto Monta se afasta dele e gritado “_demônio_!” e Hiruma fica rindo atrás.

****************************************************************************************************************

O grupo deimon estava voltado para casa todos estavam no trem relaxando, Hiruma estava numa área isolada pensado, seu plano para conquistar o torneio de natal estava indo bem ele finalmente consegui todas as peças vitais para ter um bom time, a line forte e persistente, finalmente um receptor capaz e logico um corredor destemido e quando Musashi retornar eles teriam um chutador poderoso tudo que precisa agora e refinar as habilidades das peças.

O torneio de outono vai ser difícil e eles são um time novato por isso eles precisam de toda experiência em campo que poderiam obter o jogo contra os americanos vai dar isto além do que depois de lutar com os americanos ele vai levar este time para América, lá ele vai achar o seu técnico bebum e com isto deixa esta equipe apta para o torneio, logico a única forma de um time fraco quanto o deles conseguirem a vitória é a macha da morte, a questão é como ele vai induzir ou chantagear seus jogadores a fazer isto.

Ele começa observar seus escravos, primeiro os irmãos HUH-HUH ele tem as fotos vergonhosa deles, mas olhando para os três irmãos agora talvez não seja preciso utiliza-las já que o irmão mais velho tem motivos pra ficar, a baleia júnior ira seguir Kurita mesmo através do inferno então ele não precisa gastar tempo o chantageando, o careca estava desesperado para participar ele não precisa de motivação, o macaco sempre quer agradar a gerente tornando-se um escravo muito fácil de manipular além do mais este macaco tem uma corrente dupla, afinal ele é muito apaixonado e leal a Sena e enquanto ele tiver Sena não só o macaco mas o irmão mais velho estão aonde ele quer.

Que leva a questão, o que mantem Sena ao lado dele? Hiruma não teve que intimida-la, ele não a chantageou, no entanto por que Sena escolheu ficar a lado dele? Sena tem talento e não importa que escola ela escolhesse ela conseguiria jogar mesmo assim ela escolheu nosso time por quê? Os dados que ele possui dela estão na maior parte errados, fora a conversa que ela teve com macaco tudo indica que ela esta escondendo algo, mas o que? E qual a relação com ele e principalmente por que ele se importa? Seus pensamentos são cortados quando o time desce na estação.

Hiruma anda ao lado de Sena e mesmo quando todos se separam ele ainda esta com ela e ele pode sentir os olhos curiosos dela sobre ele, ele se vira e diz “_o que é camarão_?” ela com olhos confuso diz “_desculpe e que nunca vi você vindo por estas bandas, você tem assuntos por esta área?”_

Ele dar um coque na cabeça dela ela fecha os olhos e ele aproveita e passa a mão pela cintura dela e trazer ela, mas perto de seu corpo ele libera sua aura maligna ela esta tremendo de medo e ele olhando para os olhos dela diz “_eu não tenho que dar satisfações pra você_” ela esta amedrontada e ela grita “_me desculpe_!” ficando na posição mais um pouco ele a larga e sai pra uma rua.

Sena agora sozinha suspira e diz “_que assustador, ele dar medo não importa o quando eu o conheça”_ Sena vai para casa e quando estava na porta ele procurou a chave, mas não encontrou achando que ele esqueceu a chave, ele bate a porta e sua mãe abre a porta quando Sena entra na casa ele sente um arrepio, mas olhando pra rua ele não ver nada ignorando o sentimento ele entra em casa. Do outro lado da rua dentro de uma casa vazia, Hiruma esta espionando Sena com um binóculo quando ela procura alguém na rua ele sorri e quando ela entra na casa ele tira uma chave do bolso esta chave foi que ele roubou de Sena e ele olhando para chave diz _“amanha vou saber seus segredos meu pet_.”.

Com uma nevoa escura e com um sorriso demoníaco Hiruma vai para casa.


	15. CORRIDA 15 – AMIGOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma é um perseguidor profissional, Sena e Panther se tornam amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio eu espero que continue apreciando esta historia e desculpe pela demora na atualização.  
Obs.: Neste capitulo em especial coloquei as falas em inglês em negrito só pra diferenciar, mas fácil no texto.

** _“Amigos, amigos verdadeiros, têm muito mais a ver com o fato de que temos um coração quente, não o dinheiro ou poder.”_ **

[ ** _Dalai Lama_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/dalai_lama/)

** _“Verdadeiros amigos não saem nem da nossa memória, nem da nossa lembrança, pois os verdadeiros amigos fazem parte da nossa história, dessa nossa andança.”_ **

[ ** _Andersin Cassio de Oliveira_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/andersin_cassio_de_oliveira/)

Juumonji, Kuroki e Togano estava na frente de uma loja o trio estava bem feliz com a vitória contra o Taiyo e Togano olha para o celular e diz “_olha são duas da manhã, eu acho que vou pra casa dormir.”_ E Jumanji diz “_dormindo cedo né_!” Nisto Kurita e Komusubi passam gritando “_como é bom acorda cedo!”_ nisto o trio tem gotas de suor na cabeça e Kurita diz “_bom dia pessoal_!” e eles passam correndo só que diminuem o ritmo quando vem Yukimitsu correndo.

Kurita sempre alegre fala “_ah! Bom dia, você sempre treina às duas da manhã Yukimitsu_?” nisto ele olham para Yukimitsu que parece um zumbi e tanto Kurita como Komusubi gritam de medo nesta hora Yukimitsu desmaia o trio huh-huh se aproxima e Juumonji pergunta “_o que foi_?” observando um pouco Togano fala “_agora que pensei aquele careca já esta correndo faz um tempo.” _Todos observam em volta e Yukimitsu acorda e pergunta “_eu desmaie de novo já passou da meia noite?”._

Na pergunta Kurita se surpreende “_o que você está treinando desde ontem? como pode exagerar desde jeito?” _nisto o trio mexe as mãos em negação e dizem em sincronia “_treinar desde as duas da manhã é exagerou também”_ Yukimitsu desfalece e Kurita e Komusubi tentar levanta-lo e Yukimitsu acorda de novo e diz “_é por que eu não tenho muito tempo_” todos observam e ele continua “_no jogo contra o Taiyo fui o único que ficou no banco o tempo inteiro, eu estava com inveja ao ver todos lutando”._ Ele respira cansado e Kurita fala “_é verdade jogar é divertido vou pedir pra Hiruma te colocar_!”.

Nisto Yukimitsu fala em pânico “_Não! Eu sei que sou fraco, além de que mesmo que pedisse a Hiruma ele não deixaria eu jogar”,_ ele termina desanimado no chão e Kurita concorda “_é pode ser verdade_” e Yukimitsu se ergue um pouco do chão e diz “_embora seja impossível eu jogar contra os americanos, ainda falta três meses para o torneio de outono, e essa sim! vai ser a minha ultima chance...”_ Como um rosto assustador ele desmaia novamente Kurita o pega pelo braço e Komusubi pelas pernas e levam ele para o colégio o trio huh-huh ficou pra traz e Kuroki fala “_o que ele quis dizer com ultima chance?”_ os dois em resposta dizem _“não sei”_ o trio vai pra casa descansar para o treino da manhã.

***************************************************************************************************************

Sena abre seus olhos, e ele se encontra vendo um céu claro, ajustado sua visão ele percebe que começa a chover, mas o céu permanece claro Sena diz _“um casamento de raposa_” deixando o fenômeno de lado ele percebe que está em um cemitério ainda bem que era dia ou Sena teria um pouco de medo de andar sozinho por estas bandas independente dele ser um fantasma ou não ele era ainda um medroso no coração, andado um pouco ele ver uma estatua de tumulo uma coisa rara para um cemitério japonês observando melhor ele ver que a estatua era dele, a estatua estava usando sua camisa de futebol e ele está com o capacete apoiado na cintura e sua estatua esta olhando para céu com um sorriso gentil atrás da estatua pode ser ver asas a visão é um pouco etérea Sena dar um sorriso apaixonado seus amigos exagerarão um pouco na figura mas bem isso só mostra que ele se importavam ouvindo passo atrás dele ele se vira e ver Patrick Spencer seu rival e amigo Panther.

Panther olha para o tumulo cheio de crisântemos brancos e ele fala _“você está cheio de flores né, eu não estou surpreso você era uma pessoa muito especial eu também trouxe flores eu perguntei ao Walter para o significado das flores aqui no Japão então eu trouxe estas.” _ele mostra um buque cheio de flores de diversos tipos para Sena, por um momento Sena pensa que Panther o pode ver, mas quando Panther passa através dele e chega para estatua ele sabe que não é o caso, Panther coloca o buque na frente da estatua depois ele se põe em posição de dogeza e ele diz “_são meus profundos sentimentos por você, muito obrigado e eu estou muito feliz de ter te conhecido e eu nunca vou te esquecer_.” Ele estava em lagrimas e ele sai correndo do cemitério Sena olha pra flores ele ver que no buque havia uma rosa branca um cravo vermelho, uma flor de ervilha doce, um narciso, um sino azul, uma camélia amarela, Sena não sabe os significado das flores, mas ele está tocado pelo gesto ele olha Panther se afastar e diz “_Panther eu logo irei o reencontra é um promessa” _e com isso ele acorda. Era mas cedo do que o normal pra Sena acorda, mas ele não podia ficar parado assim ele deixa um recado para seus pais e resolver ir treinar na escola.

Na escola não é surpresa pra Sena ver Kurita e Komusubi treinando, mas é uma surpresa ver Yukimitsu dormindo em uma maca e com uma compressa de gelo na cabeça dando um sorriso apaixonado para seus amigos ele decide treinar com sua roupa de secretaria, como ele estar animado ele tem uma ideia diferente para o treino de hoje, ele geralmente treinaria isto apenas com Sanji san, mas ele tem uma ideia divertida com um sorriso no rosto Sena vai brincar com um cão muito perigoso.

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma acordou de bom humor, afinal teria grandes planos hoje, entrando na área lateral do campo ele pode ver a baleia idiota e a baleia Junior treinando, Yukimitsu estava dormindo numa maca, obviamente o careca exagerou que na opinião dele estava tudo bem, indo se trocar na sala do clube ele percebe que Cerberus na estava na sua casinha ouvindo rosnado e barulhos ele segue para uma área mais isolada e lá ele ver uma dança muito estranha e bem perigosa.

Ele pode ver a chibi secretaria dentro de um circulo desenhado, dentro deste circulo a menina se desvia dos ataques de Cerberus numa dança furiosa, Sena ainda não se moveu do circulo, mas ela não estava machucada Sena se move de maneira graciosa e olhando a cena Hiruma fica sem palavras, no entanto isto dar algumas respostas que ele ainda não tinha investigado, ele tinha notado que Cerberus estava mais rápido ultimamente, isto significa que Sena vem estimulando ele por meio de um desafio e provável que a pequena queria melhora sua agilidade e na escola o único que poderia dar um desafio desse tipo era Cerberus.

A dança furiosa continua por algum tempo Cerberus quase mordeu o braço da menina, mas com um movimento simples o cão falhou no ataque, nisto um celular toca e Sena grita “_acabou!_” seu cão grunhe de raiva e Sena se curva e diz “_muito obrigado por treinar comigo, aqui_!” ele dar um osso pro Cerberus e ela diz “_quem sabe na próxima vez você ganhar uma refeição completa”_ Cerberus grunhe como alguém que vai ter vingança na próxima vez e Cerberus vai com seu osso pra sua casinha enquanto Sena fica acenando em despedida.

_“então o que foi aquilo?”_ Hiruma atrás de Sena fala e Sena pega um susto e grita Hiruma rir afinal sua impressão ontem foi bem marcante, isto é bom à torna submissa e ele gosta disto nela assim como ele gosta das tentativas de rebeldia, ela depois de se recupera se curva em um comprimento e com um sorriso carinhosos diz “_bom dia capitão, eu estava treinando com Cerberus”_ Hiruma dar um coque leve nela e diz “_eu percebi isto quero saber o porquê esta tão cedo aqui? ainda falta uma hora pro treino”._ Ela responde “_eu acordei animada então decidir vim mais cedo, precisa de algo Hiruma san?”_ ele em resposta diz “_hoje quero que treine com o careca, o faça correr use Cerberus se necessário_” ela concorda com a cabeça e diz _“eu entendi, vou pegar o material necessário no clube.”_ Ela sai correndo para a sala do clube e Hiruma assistir suas costa.

No treino da manhã os irmãos Huh-huh suspiram e recebem um ataque de Kurita que os mandam pra longe enquanto Hiruma com a metralhadora na mão grita “_eu já não disse pra usarem mais os quadris quando empurram!”_ ele começa a atirar. Já com Sena, ela e Yukimitsu estavam prontos pra treinar e Sena diz _“Yukimitsu san eu vou ajuda-lo a treinar hoje então vamos dar o nosso melhor_” o sorriso lindo faz Yukimitsu corar e ele se curva e diz _“estou contando com você, o que vamos treinar hoje?”_ Sena ainda sorrindo diz “_vamos treinar a sua resistência hoje_”.

Sena tira uma corda do nada e ela amarra na sua cintura depois ela amarra a mesma corda na cintura dele, sem ele perceber ela coloca um osso na calça dele quando está tudo pronto ela diz _“você deve acompanhar a minha velocidade, ouviu bem não desacelere por nada, ok!” _Sena falou com uma expressão solene _e _Yukimitsu acena em entendimento e ambos começa a correr bem para Sena era um trote se comparado o jeito que ela correr mas pra Yukimitsu já era uma corrida difícil ele começa dando voltas quando Yukimitsu começa a se cansar ele começa a desacelerar e é quando perceber o por que de Sena dizer para ele não desacelerar do ritmo dela, quando ele olhou pra traz Cerberus estava bem no encalço dele ,rapidamente ele mantem o ritmo com Sena em pânico e ele pergunta “_Sena chan desde quando Cerberus esta atrás da gente?”_.

Sena que continua correndo despreocupadamente diz “_a desde o inicio, por quê?”_ Yukimitsu com medo diz “_ele esta muito zangado_” e Sena ainda de bom humor diz “_ah! tem razão me pergunto por que? bom só mantenha o ritmo e vai ficar tudo bem”_ nisto Yukimitsu entrou em mais pânico ele tentou acompanha Sena mas não adiantou e Cerberus o mordeu e Sena continuo correndo e o puxando enquanto isto Komusubi ajudava Monta a trazem alguns matérias pro campo, quando ele chega Hiruma grita “_Secretaria de merda pode parar com o careca e venha aqui!”_ Sena deixa Yukimitsu desmaiado num banco e dar um agrado pro Cerberus e corre pra Hiruma, “_pois não_?” Hiruma aponta pro material que Monta e Komusubi trouxeram e diz “_ajude o macaco enquanto eu luto contra a defesa continue com isto até o final do treino.”_

“_entendido_!” Sena responde e vai ajudar Monta depois disto era hora das aulas, Sena e Mamori terminaram seus deveres e foram, mas cedo os meninos ainda estavam se trocando enquanto isto Hiruma terminava a estratégia contra os americanos quando todo o time saiu Hiruma parar de digitar e se troca, ele sai do terreno da escola afinal chegou o momento de sua missão especial.

****************************************************************************************************************

Em frente à residência Kobayakawa, Hiruma abre a porta com a chave roubada de Sena e entra na casa, a mãe de Sena tinha acabado de sair e o pai dela já tinha ido trabalhar isto deixa Hiruma livre pra procurar chantagem, já dentro da casa Hiruma observa a sala de estar tudo é muito simples um tipo lar de classe media e ao contrario da casa de Hiruma dar uma sensação de calor ignorando a sensação e indo para uma prateleira da sala ele pode ver uma foto de família, na Foto da esquerda para a direita havia o pai vestido com um terno azul e segurando o ombro de Sena com alegria e orgulho nesta foto Sena ainda tinha cabelo longo ela estava vestida em seu antigo uniforme escolar no centro da foto e por ultimo estava à mãe de Sena em um vestido simples ela também estava segurando o ombro de Sena e ela ostentava um sorriso de euforia, vendo os traços dos três juntos ele poder ver que Sena tem os olhos e cabelos do pai, mas com as curvas da mãe que torna Sena uma combinação muito interessante pelo menos para o gosto de Hiruma.

Deixando a foto no lugar ele passeou pela casa, depois de terminar de olhar a casa ele finalmente chegou ao local que interessava, o quarto de Sena, abrindo a porta ele pode ser ver um quarto pequeno e simples havia uma cabide e ao lado deste um calendário uma cama de solteiro com lençóis brancos em cima da cama havia um quadro de lembrete. Ao lado direito da cama havia uma escrivaninha com os livros e uma lamparina além de duas fotos em porta retratos, uma cadeira de escritório estava perto da mesa, ao lado da escrivaninha estava uma TV com um reprodutor de vídeo e um vídeo game, havia um closet simples e uma grande janela de vidro a janela era grande o suficiente para Sena sentar e observa a rua.

Entrando no quarto e sentando na cadeira Hiruma observa primeiramente as fotos na mesa a primeira foto e de três crianças aparentemente de dois meninos e uma menina o primeiro menino era obviamente Sena olhando para a foto ele diz “_o camarão não estava mentido quando disse que parecia um menino”, _o cabelo espetado de Sena juntos com as roupas largas davam o olhar masculino, Hiruma também meio que descobriu o motivo do bullying que Sena sofria quando criança, dando uma risada ele olha pra uma menina da foto obviamente era a porra da gerente, agora o menino que estava no centro da foto ele era novo o menino tinha cabelo brancos espetados e olhos aqua marinhos e uma pele meio bronzeada, na foto da pra perceber que o menino tem uma queda pela gerente já que ele esta corado com o fato da menina esta o abraçando. Não notando nada mais diferente na foto ele tira a foto da moldura e bate foto com a sua câmera, depois ele coloca a foto de volta a sua moldura a outra foto na mesa é a foto dos devil bats em seu uniforme de jogo envolta de Sena e Mamori em suas roupas de secretaria na há nada de especial nesta foto afinal Sena havia pedido uma copia desta foto dele.

Deixando a foto no lugar e observado a lamparina da mesa havia pendurado um chaveiro de um bichinho de pelúcia muito deformado, a pergunta era se foi Sena que fez ou ganhou de alguém? Não achando importante por agora ele foi olhar os livros ele estava tentando achar o diário de Sena afinal a gerente tinha um então Sena também podia ter, mas ao invés de um diário havia dois álbuns de fotos um tinha fotos de animais fofos principalmente gatos, rindo do álbum bobo e guardando no lugar ele abre o outro e este parece interessante afinal são fotos de Sena quando era criança, olhando atentamente a foto de infância, ele pode ver a menina de seus relatórios anteriores pelo menos até uma foto em particular na foto Sena estava chegando a casa usando o uniforme havia alguns arranhados no joelho nada parecia diferente, mas era os olhos que denunciaram que Sena era um a pessoa diferente das fotos anteriores, havia chamas em seus olhos castanhos chamas que Hiruma ver sempre quando Sena esta prestes a jogar ele bate foto desta imagem,

Na próxima pagina há duas fotos bem interessantes ambas são de Sena e um homem louro. O homem da foto tem cabelo louro um corpo esguio, mas bem definido ele tinha sobrancelhas em espiral sua franja tapada um dos olhos, seu olho tinha cor cinza azulado ele ostenta um cavanhaque escuro e uma barba e talvez sua idade seja por volta dos 29 a 30 anos em ambas as fotos ele estava bem vestido.

Na primeira foto ele estava com um terno completo negro e dentro do terno uma camisa azul com listra negra e uma gravata negra ele tinha um cigarro na mão e na outra ele segurava o ombro de Sena de maneira paternal, por mais que o cara seja interessante o que chamou mais a atenção de Hiruma na primeira foto era a roupa que Sena estava vestido, era uma roupa budista muito similar a roupa dos Shinryuji Naga, porém, mas sensual Sena tinha seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e também tinha um pirulito em sua boca que dava o olhar bem provocante uma das mãos de Sena segurava um bastão Hiruma aprecio a foto por um tempo antes de bater uma foto dela e ir pra próxima.

Na outra foto o homem estava trajado com fraque negro, gravata combinando e uma camisa longa laranja listrada desta vez ele tinha as mãos entorno da cintura de Sena num abraço lateral Sena estava com uma das mãos enluvadas no peito do homem e ele estava vestida para um baile sua roupa era um vestido escarlata longo com fendas as luvas negras com detalhes vermelhos o cabelos longo de Sena estava solto e tinha uma rosa vermelha nele, se não foto anterior Sena parecia sensual nesta ela estava arrebatadora pelo simples fato de Sena esta corando de embaraço e nervosismo então não era culpa de Hiruma que ele também tirou uma copia desta foto depois de apreciar um pouco a foto.

Ele virou a pagina as fotos seguintes foram de deimon a primeira era a cerimonia de abertura em outra pagina havia uma foto de Kurita comendo um bolo com ele polido sua arma de costa ao fundo e na outra era uma foto dele no meio de um jogo mudando a pagina era uma foto de Sena correndo pelo campo como Eyeshield na outra era Sena e Monta abraçados e dando um polegar pra cima havia a foto da torre do inferno e do jogo contra Zokugaku, basicamente era fotos de Sena no time fechando o álbum ele o guarda no lugar

Hiruma foi para closet de Sena não era surpresa para Hiruma que Sena gostava de usar coisas confortáveis geralmente vestuários masculino, mas Hiruma ficou surpreso que apenas a roupa da escola e o vestido daquela foto eram o único vestuário feminino que Sena tinha, olhando mais fundo ele achou o pseudo uniforme dos Nagas, passando para a gaveta de roupas intimas Hiruma viu que Sena gostava da cor vermelha já que a maioria de suas calcinhas era desta cor ou tinha detalhe com esta cor, Sena também só tinha alguns sutiãs esportivos que falava muito sobre a personalidade de Sena.

Achando que ele já viu o suficiente ele tira as coisas que são necessárias para seu plano ele deixa a chave da casa de Sena em cima da escrivaninha e ele desce a escada, havia uma gata sentada em uns dos degraus quando a gata percebe Hiruma a gata foge em medo, ele levantado à sobrancelha na estranheza do felino, deixando pra lá, ele sai da casa e fecha a porta com a copia e vai assobiando pra escola hoje ele tem um treinamento infernal pra fazer como o planejado.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era hora do treino da tarde e os devil bats estão assistido no telão a entrevista do treinador do time americano enquanto o treinador diz “_claro que iremos jogar contra os representantes japoneses”_ enquanto o treinador é entrevistado o time esta a fundo praticando e ele continua “_qual é o meu interesse? é somente sushi, tempurá e a sopa de miso. E também pode ser legal escala o monte Fuji.”_ Nisto Monta grita por telão “_o que!?”_ ele começa a segurar uma bola em raiva e o treinador continua “_quem vai ganhar? sou um ex-jogador da NFL, Diga aos devil bats ou seja lá quem forem que ser perdermos fazermos dogeza pra eles.”_

Nisto Monta não aguenta mais de raiva e fica em pé gritando “_estão nos subestimando_!” nisto Hiruma que terminou de polir seu lança foguete diz com confiança “_vamos vencer e deixa-los com dogeza! Que técnico de cabeça de merda, usar Panther como gandula... que merda ele esta pensado?!”._

Quando Sena ouve Panther ele olha pra tela em admiração atrás dele esta Kurita, Mamori e Hiruma, tanto Kurita e Mamori elogiam Panther e Hiruma olhando para ele diz “_O jogador com pés anti gravidade, Panther_!” e Sena ver mais uma vez Panther correr sem saber que neste mesmo momento Panther o esta assistindo em um notebook e ambos falam o seguinte Sena em admiração fala “_tão suave.”_ Panther segurando o notebook diz “_Tão nítido_” E ao mesmo tempo eles dizem _“eu nunca vim este jeito de correr antes... eu queria enfrenta-lo num jogo.” E _Hiruma vendo o rosto de Sena com um sorriso demoníaco diz “_hora do treino_”.

No treino Hiruma fala “_Vamos usar o blitz no jogo contra os aliens!”_ depois de explicar o que era o blitz e de ouvir as reclamações da maioria ele pega uma metralhadora e diz _“é matar ou morrer!”_ ele começa atirar e em meio ao barulho ele diz “_hoje a tarde vamos treinar Tackle_!” e Sena em seu uniforme Eyeshield pensa “_mas um pouco Panther e iremos correr juntos mais uma vez.” _

_***************************************************************************************************************_

No dia da chegada dos Aliens Monta teve uma ideia divertida e ambos Sena e Monta estava vestido ternos pretos com óculos escuro e gravatas e Monta grita “_isto ai! vamos espiar os aliens e criar uma estratégia vencedora!” _E Sena atrás dele e com um rosto divertido diz “_parecemos mas suspeitos do que camuflados_” e Monta dar um coque de leve e diz “_calado_” ele parece meio confuso e diz “_né... Sena você não é lisa, como é que nesta roupa você parece uma tabua plana?”_ e Sena tira os óculos e põe a cabeça pro lado e diz “_eu não entendi? o que dizer com lisa?”_ Monta cora e diz “_deixa pra lá..”_ antes de Sena pergunta mais Hiruma em seu uniforme escola grita _“camarões de merda o que estão fazendo?”_ e tanto Sena quanto Monta se junta a ele e o resto do pessoal.

No total para espiar o jogo treino vieram seis que eram Yukimitsu, Kurita, Komusubi, Sena, Monta e Hiruma quando a dupla se junta a Hiruma Sena olha pro lado e pro outro e pergunta “_onde está Mamori Nee San?”_ e Hiruma responde “_o conselho acadêmico precisou reunir, como vamos precisar dela pro jogo depois de amanhã eu a liberei... e você tampinha o que há com as roupas?_” e Monta alegre diz _“somos espiões!”_ e Hiruma diz _“você só esta tentando parecer humano_” e nisto Monta fica triste no fundo e Hiruma pergunta pra Sena “_é você tampinha_?” e Sena com um sorriso diz “_é divertido é como fazer cosplay_” e Hiruma diz “_idiota ... vamos assistir o jogo”_ com isso os seis entram e se sentam nas arquibancadas para assistir.

****************************************************************************************************************

Panther estava viajando para o Japão, graça a ajuda de sua amada avó, ele mesmo lhe deu uma faixa de uma pantera negra, apesar de ter que carregar as bagagens, ele não vai desistir de jogar, ele gostaria de enfrentar o Eyeshield. Panther pensa que tipo de pessoa era Eyeshield? Ele seria um jogador arrogante? Como ele aprendeu a correr daquele jeito? Eram tantas perguntas, chegando ao local do jogo treino Panther pode ver as pessoas na arquibancada havia dois meninos vestidos de ternos e óculos antes de Panther se perguntar quem eram eles, ele ouve o seu técnico Apolo gritando “_ei Panther! Pare de sonhar acordado e coloque já a bagagem de volta no chão”._

Fazendo o que ele mandou e ouvindo enquanto o treinador Apollo é recebido pelos japoneses e de ver o pessoal indo comer ele sorri pro seus amigos, mas o treinador fala com ele “_você vá lustrar as bolas e preparar os equipamentos, o que algum problema?” _com o rosto triste ele responde “_não as ordens”._

Ele vai fazer o que foi pedido até Holmer e Walter seus amigos lhe oferecer uma tigela tudo estava bem até o técnico usar sua preciosa faixa pra limpar os sapatos, naquele momento ele quase estragou sua chance de jogar, mas o Holmer o trouxe de volta a si por meio de um soco, houve alguns problemas e agora Panther se encontrar procurando a gata de seu treinador e foi enquanto procurava no mato ele bateu sua cabeça com alguém ele falou em inglês “**_o que você esta fazendo?”_** enquanto esfrega a cabeça o menino muito feminino respondeu em inglês com um sotaque bonito “**_desculpe-me eu sou Kobayakawa Sena dos devil bats”_** quando ele parou de esfrega a cabeça reparando bem no menino e ver que era um dos meninos em terno e ele diz **_“Sena?”_** o menino com voz resoluta continuou em inglês “**_você esta procurando o gato, certo? vou te ajudar”. _**

Panther não querendo mais problemas diz “**_cuide de sua vida. Esse é o meu trabalho. Não importa como vou encontra-lo e vou jogar” _**e o menino com olhos firmes diz “**_quero jogar contra você no próximo jogo, por isso quero ajuda-lo!_**_”_ isto surpreende Panther ele se abaixa um pouco e ver o tamanho do menino com as mãos ele era bem pequeno é diz **_“você joga futebol?”_** o menino parecia divertido e diz em japonês “_Hai_!” Panther se anima e pergunta “**_você conhece Seijuro Shin, certo?” _**_e_ o sorriso do garoto fica maior e diz em inglês “**_Yes!_**”.

Nisto Panther fica animado ele fecha as mãos em punho e diz “**_Os únicos jogadores que admiro no Japão são ele é Eyeshield 21.” _**Ele se vira e olha para o céu e diz “**_vim para o Japão só para enfrentar o Eyeshield 21”. _**

O menino diz em inglês “**_é serio!”_** mal ele falou isso ele apontou para a cerca e disse “**_veja!_**” ambos olham e correm atrás do gato gritando “Hirari!” nesta corrida em alta velocidade Panther percebeu que o garoto o acompanhava facilmente e então observando a corrida ele pergunta “**_Sena... você é o Eyeshield 21?”_** Sena olha nos olhos dele e da um sorriso malandro e Panther tem sua resposta ele conseguiu encontrar Eyeshield e ele sabe que é uma pessoa muito legal ambos correm em disparada enquanto o jogo treino começa.

Panther e Sena persegue Hirari de perto até que a gata pula num caminhão em movimento e começa a se afastar rapidamente e os dois começam a entrar em uma zona com muita gente Sena vendo uma rota vai à frente abrindo o caminho em alta velocidade e Panther animado vai atrás ambos sorriem para o outro até que chega num caminho que começa se afastar rapidamente Panther diz “**_merda_**” e Sena diz em inglês “**_Panther vamos pegar um atalho_**!” Sena mostrar um caminho perigoso, mas como ambos eram habilidosos eles rapidamente conseguem alcançar o caminhão e num salto ambos prestes a pegar o gato, mas o caminhão aumentou a velocidade fazendo Sena e Panther caírem num motinho com Panther esmagando Sena no chão, Sena perceber que o gato parecia que estava sacaneando com eles e Sena ainda no chão diz em japonês “_este gato não é fofo_” Panther que não entendeu perguntou “**_o que foi que você disse?”_** e Sena ainda com um beicinho disse em inglês desta vez “**_that cat is nothing cute_**” Panther rir e oferece uma mão pra Sena que aceita ambos se sentar a beira a mar olhando para o sol que começava a se pôr.

****************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isto no jogo treino os NASA alien ganha de 73 a zero e Monta em espanto diz “_eles são os verdadeiros jogadores...”_ e Hiruma com as mãos na cabeça em postura relaxada diz “_se o Panther estivesse jogando, não teria sido assim.” _E Kurita olhando para Hiruma diz “_eles ficariam mais fortes?” _Hiruma sorrir como um demonio e diz “_vamos competir com o time mais forte e vamos vencer!” _o bom humor de Hiruma acaba quando ver os idiotas olhando em descrença para ele e a baleia maldita ainda tem a audácia de pergunta _“podemos vencer?”_ com muita raiva ele pega duas mine metralhadoras e atira gritando “_se vamos jogar, com certeza vamos vencer_!” se acalmando e Monta começa a olhar pro lado pro outro e diz _“pessoal vocês viram Sena?”_ Nisto todos exceto Hiruma se surpreendem e começam a procurar Sena.

****************************************************************************************************************

De volta com Panther e Sena ambos estava deitado na praia perto da estrada e Sena em inglês diz **_“mesmo depois de tudo a gente não conseguiu_**” e Panther em suspiro diz “**_era a minha ultima chance de Jogar”_** e Sena sem tirar os seus olhos do céu diz “**_por que você não pode jogar mesmo sendo tão rápido?”_** e Panther diz “**_é minha culpa se não estivesse...”._**

Panther conta sua historia quando ele termina a historia ele diz “**_foi minha culpa, mas não vou desistir, vou agarra a oportunidade e volta a ser um jogador titular... serei profissional... pela a minha avó.”. _**Ambos estão sentados com as pernas encolhidas olhando para o Por do sol Panther estava miserável e ele diz “**_mas agora... mesmo ela me ajudando e arcando com a minha viagem... mesmo estando no Japão só para jogar contra Sena...” _**ele começa a lagrimar.

O coração de Sena sempre foi gentil por isso no instante que Panther começou a chorar ele disse em inglês “**_eu também! quando te vir correndo no vídeo sentir que precisava te enfrentar, por isso...”_** Sena se levanta e diz com ambos os punhos fechados “**_vamos lá! você disse que não esta desistido, então não vamos agora desistir.” _**Panther olhando pra Sena se levanta em espanto e com um sorriso gentil ele diz “**_você estar certo Sena!”_** Com isto ambos voltam a procurar.

Para Panther conhecer Eyeshield foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu, se antes ele se perguntava que tipo de pessoa Eyeshield pode ser. Agora enquanto ele ver Sena suplicando ajuda e lutando por ele de caminhão em caminhão ele pode dizer que Eyeshield é uma pessoa amável, gentil, forte e determinada a ajudar seus amigos, Sena pode não saber, mas ele lembra muito a avó de Panther.

Para Panther era engraçado que um menino podia ser tão maternal, mas Panther esta muito feliz de Sena ser assim, agora depois de seu ultimo fracasso Panther ver Sena gritando o nome da gata à preocupação em seu rosto e tão grande e gratificante e então Panther diz “**_Tudo bem!”_** Sena olha assustado para ele e ele continua “**_quando eu voltar vou dizer para minha avó que eu encontrei o meu melhor amigo aqui no Japão” _**ele olha para o céu estrelado e diz “**_eu estou feliz por te vindo. Não me importo se não puder jogar.”_** Ele olha pra Sena e diz “**_Sena eu estou feliz por ter te conhecido.”_**

Sena responde também com um sorriso gentil ele diz “_Panther-kun_” vendo seu sorriso e querendo agradecer de algum modo Panther decide fazer dogeza para Sena, Sena parecia confusa e pergunta em inglês “**_o que esta fazendo?” _**Panther está confuso também ele diz “**_dogeza ...não é assim que você japoneses demonstram respeito por alguém?”_** na sua resposta Sena começa a rir e Panther não quer que Sena não ache que ele é serio em sua demonstração de respeito e ele diz “**_por que esta rindo? eu estou fazendo de verdade.”_**

Nisto Holmer grita **_“ei Panther_**!” prestando atenção ele ver “**_Walter e Holmer, vocês vieram?”_** nisto Sena olha também e ele grita em japonês “_pessoal!_” todos vêm correndo em direção aos dois e no meio tempo à gata passa entre os grupos, com o trabalho em grupo Panther consegue captura a gata e obteve uma chance para jogar.

Agora com a gata presa o grupo decide comemorar na casa de Kurita que estava próxima antes de se dirigirem pra casa de Kurita, Panther puxa Sena para um canto e oferece a mão pra ele dizendo “**_obrigado por hoje_**!” Sena ao ver a mão estendida se põe de joelhos e olhando pra ele Sena diz em inglês **_“vamos nos enfrentar num campo, por favor_**!” e ele se curva Panther sem entender diz **_“que posse é essa?”_** e Sena diz em inglês **_“essa é o verdadeiro dogeza_**!” e ilustrado ele continua **_“você curva a sua cabeça assim e diz_** **_onegaishimasu!” _**Panther se divertido diz “**_então isto é dogeza_**!” e como uma postura seria ele se ajoelha e se curva falando desta vez em japonês “onegaishimasu” e os dois ficam assim por um tempo até o pessoal vim busca-los e levá-los para casa de Kurita. Sena tem um pressentimento ruim sobre esta festa, mas vai deixar o sentimento pra lá porque por hora seus amigos estão aqui felizes e isto é tudo que importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
De acordo com o site suki desu o significado destas flores no Japão são:  
Rosa vermelha (Akaibara, 赤い薔薇) – Significa romance assim como o significado ocidental.  
Rosa Branca (Shiroibara, 白い薔薇) – No Japão significa Inocência, Devoção e Silêncio.  
Cravo (Kaneshon, カ ー ネ ー シ ョ ン) – No Japão os cravos significam literalmente amor,   
Tulipa Amarela (Kiiroichurippu, 黄色チューリップ) – No Japão significa um amor unilateral (não correspondido).   
Flor de Ervilha Doce (Suitopi, スイートピー) – Em japonês significa Adeus, uma despedida.  
Sino Azul ou Bluebell (Buruberu, ブルーベル) – Tanto no Japão como no ocidente significa “Gratidão”.  
Narciso (Suisen, 水仙) – No Japão significa “Respeito.”.  
Camélia (Tsubaki 椿) – No Japão a Camélia vermelha significa “Amor” para os samurais significa “má sorte”. A Camélia amarela significa Saudade. A Camélia Branca significa “Espera” e no ocidente ambas as cores significa Excelência.  
Crisântemo Branco (Shiragiku, 白菊) – No Japão significa verdade ou tristeza, é a flor mais comum usada nos funerais.   
Sobre as palavras, Hai palavra japonesa para sim, Yes palavra inglesa para sim, mas eu acho que a maioria já sabe disto, a frase that cat is nothing cute, significa este gato não é nada bonito e a palavra onegaishimasu. Significa Por favor.
> 
> Sobre a expressão “um casamento de raposa” é uma expressão e onde eu vivo, e um fenômeno onde o céu permanece limpo, mas mesmo assim chove, provavelmente é chamada de outra forma em outros lugares, mas minha avó vivia chamando assim então decidi citar na historia.


	16. CORRIDA 16 –RUGIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma faz uma aposta,Os devil bats fazem uma festa no templo e finalmente o jogo entre americanos e japoneses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir

** _“Não lamba as suas feridas. Elas falam de suas lutas. Perder ou ganhar não importa tanto quanto rugir bem”_ **

[ ** _Sir Hob_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/sir_hob/)

** _“Minha alma continua a rugir por experiências. Uma vontade louca de experimentar todos os gostos do mundo. Morder, cheirar e sujar a pele.”_ **

[ ** _Suzanne Leal_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/suzanne_leal/)

Enquanto o grupo dos devil bats e aliens ia comemorar na casa de Kurita, no hotel onde o time americano estava hospedado estava Hiruma, subido até o quarto presidencial Hiruma bate na porta quando o treinador Apolo abre a porta Hiruma põe uma fachada cortes e com um sorriso amigável ele oferece a mão em comprimento e diz em inglês “**_eu sou Hiruma dos deimon devil bats, trouxe um presente para você treinador Apolo, Tome.” _**Apollo surpreso, pega o presente Hiruma se curva humildemente e diz “**_Aguardo o nosso jogo_**.” Ele sai para o elevador enquanto Apollo abre o presente e ver um boneco de galinha com seu rosto em medo ele com raiva se vira para Hiruma que esta no elevador com as mãos na cintura e com um sorriso de escarnio ele diz “_Ya-Há_.” e as portas do elevador se fecham deixando pra trás um treinador irado.

***************************************************************************************************************

A casa de Kurita era um templo Budista de uma seita chamada Mourenshuu, por isso havia uma abundância de comida que era deixada de oferenda e por isto todo o time dos aliens exceto o treinador estavam ali comemorando junto com Panther.

O interessante era que apenas Walter e Sena sabia entender inglês e japonês bem, mas isto não impediu dos devil bats de tentarem se comunicar vendo Komusubi se entender bem com os outros grandalhões fez Sena e Monta chegar à mesma conclusão “_a língua dos homens fortes e falada no mundo inteiro.”_ Dizem os dois em sincronia.

A festa continuou animada e Sena pediu licença pra ligar pro seus pais e dizer que ficaria na casa de seu senpai já que era muito tarde, ele aproveita para ir ao banheiro e se vendo no reflexo ele meio que fica feliz que a faixas que ele usa esconde os seios dele, seu reflexo lembra-se dele como era antes apesar do cabelo esta diferente ele sente que seu interior não mudou e isto o deixa contente, achando que ele demorou demais ele volta pra sala da festa e quando entram ele ver o caos.

Kurita estava tentando controlar o pessoal que parecia meio alto das ideias, Monta mesmo tinha uma gravata na cabeça e tinha tirado seu paletó, Yukimitsu estava cambaleando e ele tropeçou numa garrafa jogada e caiu e lá mesmo dormiu, Komusubi estava tendo uma disputa de queda de braço com alguns jogadores enquanto Holmer grita em inglês “**_Homens lutam com todas as suas forças_**!” Walter estava por algum motivo vestido de shogun e Panther continuava a comer como se fosse morrer se parasse. Monta bêbado chega com Sena e coloca o braço nos seus ombros e diz serio “_Sena você é uma grande pessoa, eu te amo, e estou muito feliz que você tenha permitido que eu cassasse com a Mamori San, aqui Sena venha comemorar comingo_!” antes de Sena dizer algo Monta empurrar garganta abaixo uma garrafa de sakê. Deixando Sena bebendo a garrafa, Monta abraça uma estatua budista e diz “_Mamoriiii vou ser tão bom quanto o Honjou San!!”._

Com Sena depois de conseguir tirar a garrafa da boca ele fica parado com sua franja escondendo seu rosto quando ele finalmente levanta a cabeça seu rosto estar corado e seus olhos dilatados, Sena tira o paletó que usava e afrouxa a gravata, andando devagar até a porta ele fala em inglês apressado “**_não tenho mais tempo, tenho que correr_**.” Nisto Panther deixa de comer e segue Sena até o lado de fora quando Sena começa a correr Panther grita em inglês “**eu não vou perder!”** e sai correndo atrás, Kurita viu quando Sena sai correndo e estava em pânico, mas as pessoas estavam fazendo baderna na casa e ele não podia ir atrás de Sena fazendo uma prece ele volta a controlar os bêbados da festa.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena só estava pensando uma coisa, que era correr, Sena correu e correu e correu pelas laterais das pontes e correu mais rápido que carros e Panther feliz corria atrás dele, quando uma parede bloqueou Sena, ele simplesmente pulou a parede e despencou num lugar Panther pulou atrás de maneira desajeitada e ele acabou posando de cabeça numa lata de lixo.

Sena que viu a cena de onde estava começou a rir sentada no chão, e quando um leão chegou atrás dela grunhindo Sena começou a rir então ele segurou a cara do leão e começou a acariciar e fazer movimento de massagem, o leão gostando da atenção permitiu que o humano estranho o acaricia-se, Sena olhando para a face o leão começa a cantar em inglês enquanto o acaricia.

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

_Eu costumava morder minha língua e prender a respiração  
Tinha medo de virar o barco e fazer bagunça  
Então me sentava quieta, concordava educadamente  
Acho que me esqueci que tinha uma escolha  
Deixei você me empurrar além do ponto  
Suportei por nada, então eu caí por tudo._

Ele parou de acariciar o leão e viu que havia mais duas leoas ali, ele deita no chão e depois levanta e se limpa tudo cantando.

**held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready, ‘cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

_Você me derrubou, mas eu me levantei  
Já tirando a poeira  
Você ouve minha voz, ouve aquele som  
Como um trovão, vou fazer o chão tremer  
Você me segurou, mas eu me levantei  
Prepare-se, porque eu já cansei  
Eu vejo tudo, eu vejo agora_

Com a atenção dos felinos, Sena começa a dança de maneira engraçada e infantil.

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
‘Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar**

_Eu tenho o olho do tigre, uma lutadora  
Dançando pelo fogo  
Porque sou uma campeã  
E você vai me ouvir rugir  
Mais alto, mais alto do que um leão  
Porque sou uma campeã  
E você vai me ouvir rugir  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Você vai me ouvir rugir_

Fazendo socos no ar e pulando como um campeão ele aponta para os leões que estão observando o humano estranho e fez um zero com a mão e depois aponta pra si enquanto canta

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero**

_Agora, estou flutuando como uma borboleta  
Ferroando como uma abelha, conquistei minhas listras  
Fui de zero a ser meu próprio herói_ _._

Sena volta a dançar se balançando de um lado pro outro enquanto os leões seguem os movimentos como se estivesse dançando junto.

**held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

_Você me derrubou, mas eu me levantei  
Já tirando a poeira  
Você ouve minha voz, ouve aquele som  
Como um trovão, vou fazer o chão tremer  
Você me derrubou, mas eu me levantei  
Prepare-se, porque eu já cansei  
Eu vejo tudo, eu vejo agora_

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar**

_Eu tenho o olho do tigre, uma lutadora  
Dançando pelo fogo  
Porque sou uma campeã  
E você vai me ouvir rugir  
Mais alto, mais alto do que um leão  
Porque sou uma campeã  
E você vai me ouvir rugir  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Você vai me ouvir rugir  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Você vai me ouvir rugir)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Você vai me ouvir rugir_

Nisto todos os leões que estão perto de Sena rugem alto e de maneira soberba junto com Sena

**Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or**

_Rugir-oh, rugir-oh, rugir-oh_

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion**

_Eu tenho o olho do tigre, uma lutadora  
Dançando pelo fogo  
Porque sou uma campeã  
  
_

Sena ver uma árvore e vai avançando até a mesma usando uma habilidade insana ele sobe no ganho e continua cantando

**   
** **And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(You'll hear me roar)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar**

_E você vai me ouvir rugir  
Mais alto, mais alto do que um leão  
Porque sou uma campeã  
E você vai me ouvir rugir  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Você vai me ouvir rugir  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Você vai me ouvir rugir)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Você vai me ouvir rugir_

Já em cima do ganho ele para de cantar e adormece, na manhã seguinte Sena acorda em uma posição muito perigosa num zoológico em cima da área dos leões Sena não sabe como se meteu ali, mas sabe de uma coisa e Sena tentando não cair o galho diz “_nunca mais vou beber!”._

Depois de tirar Panther dar lixeira e deixa-lo no hotel, Sena volta para a casa de Kurita, chegando lá ele viu uma coisa bem estranha, o pai de Kurita tinha amarrado todos os festeiros e agora estava dando um despertar violento com uma paulada com a vassoura em seus traseiros enquanto grita _“vocês ainda estão na escola, vocês não deveriam beber álcool!”._ Ele se vira e ver Sena que se curva e diz “_me desculpe pelos problemas senhor, se estiver tudo bem eu gostaria de ajudar a limpar.” _O pai de Kurita olha pra Sena e diz “_pelo menos um dos pirralhos e descente, sua ajuda e muito apreciada”_ dando um sorriso divertido Sena vai ajudar os seus amigos que parecia com ressaca enfim só mais um dia estranho para os devil bats.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era finalmente o dia do jogo. Os devil bats chegaram ao estádio, e viram que estava lotado Kurita diz “_veja quantas pessoas_!” e Monta fala “_é repórteres também as coisas estão esquentando_” e Hiruma diz “_e ao contrario do jogo do Taiyo todos estão ao nosso favor_.”.

Um dos comentaristas fala “_o tão esperado dia, hoje o colégio X aliens ira demonstrar a sua verdadeira e imensurável força americana ou o herói_ _novato de deimon Eyeshield 21 irá ascender-se e enfrentar o desafio?”. _

O outro comentarista diz “_os representantes de cada time se cumprimentam_.” E Hiruma e Apollo estendem as mãos em cumprimento quando o cumprimento terminou Apolo limpou as mãos com um lenço quando olhou pra cima viu Hiruma com a estatua de galinha de outrora rindo o treinado fica com raiva outra vez e diz em inglês “**_vocês são umas crianças, na verdade tão crianças que deveria esta usando fraudas!”_** e Hiruma o encara e com um rosto de escarnio ele diz em inglês “**_você esta sofrendo delírios, talvez você devia usar fraudas para adultos, e então você não vai mais molhar o banco.”_**

E o desafio de palavras de baixo calão começou “**_pirralho arrogante, vai a *beep*_**” e Hiruma continua “**_é mesmo mais o seu *beep* é tão pequeno que é inútil.”_** E Apolo retruca “**_meu *beep* é maior que o seu japonês.”_** E Hiruma “**_diz este *beep* flácido não satisfaz ninguém_**!” e a discursão só decaio. Mamori estava horrorizada e disse “_a única coisa que eu sei é que eles estão dizendo coisas horríveis em gírias.”_ E Monta disse _“eu realmente não entendo a maioria, mas parece ruim_,” e Sena pensa_ “_eu não queria entende-los” enquanto suspira e põe uma mão no rosto do capacete.

Voltando a discussão Apolo grita “**_não fique arrogante macaco amarelo você se lembra do acordo? Se vocês não vencerem por pelo menos 10 pontos_**” Hiruma o corta e arrogantemente diz “_vamos imediatamente deixar o Japão!” _nesta resposta todos menos Sena gritaram enquanto Sena continua com a mão no capacete e Hiruma continua em inglês “**_por outro lado se vocês não vencerem pro 10 pontos não poderão voltar a América!”_** termina seu discurso com um revolver apontado para o técnico e nisto o time americano grita “**_o que?!”_**. Nisto Mamori surpresa grita “_quando ele fez este acordo?”_

Nisto os times se separam o time americano formam uma fila lateral enquanto Apollo diz **_“Rapazes não se contenham! Vamos ataca-los com tudo desde o começo!”_** e o time responde **_“sim senhor_**!”. Virando a linha para o campo e colocando um pé estendido Holmer começa dizendo **_“Um pequeno passo para a humanidade, um grande passo para os x aliens!” _**e todos em sincronia colocam um pé no campo enquanto Panther fica se alongando ainda sem uniforme de jogo.

Com os devil bats Hiruma diz “_Rapazes, ele iram vir com tudo, façam como praticamos e derrubem o quarterback antes do lançamento, vamos usar o blitz_.” Nisto ele aponta na cara de Eyeshield e diz “_você fodendo camarão será o primeiro a partir pra cima dele_.” E Eyeshield diz “_o que já?”_ e Hiruma dar um sorriso de demônio pra ele, Sena suspira e diz seriamente “_não vou falhar!”_ Sena se vira pra Kurita e diz “_Kurita san eu vou precisar de força ,qual é mesmo a palavra que você diz ante de atacar?”_ e Kurita diz “_Funnuraba_! _Grite com toda a sua força_!” Eyeshield concorda e o ataque dos aliens começa.

_“**set Huh Huh**”_ Holmer grita.

As linhas colidem, e Eyeshield passa por fora, para Holmer que esta lançando achou que Eyeshield não ia conseguir, mas em um piscar de olhos Eyeshield estava em sua frente e agarrando seu braço, nisto todos os americanos se surpreendem Holmer em pânico tentar usar seus músculos para tirar Eyeshield, mas é inútil enquanto isto Kurita grita de onde estar “_Funn!_” e Eyeshield grita dos braços de Holmer _“uraba!_” e a bola cai das mãos de Holmer e Eyeshield aproveitando a chance sai correndo com a bola.

O treinador Apolo grita “**_pare-lo!”_,** mas era inútil Eyeshield se desvio de todos e correu para a linha final e Panther que observava em admiração diz “**_Mudança de ritmo... quando você pensa que ele parou no mesmo instante ele acelera em velocidade máxima, então este é Eyeshield 21, é isto que lhe faz ser um corredor extraordinário.”._**

Hiruma e Kurita estavam observando e Hiruma comenta “_ela sempre foi assim, mesmo antes de sua mudança, provavelmente foi uma coisa que ela aprendeu fugindo de valentões, sua corrida deve ter sempre ritmo errático.”._

E Kurita diz “_repleto de mudança de ritmo_!” e Hiruma continua “_ela pegou algo que antes usava para sobreviver e converteu para o esporte mais perigoso do mundo, mas faz sentido afinal o futebol americano é um mundo cheio de valentões covardes. Talvez seja por isto que ela escolheu jogar!”._

_“touchdown!” _ O narrador grita.

Em outro lugar em uma sala de musculação Shin, Takamine e Ootawara estavam assistindo o jogo via TV enquanto treinam e Takamine diz “_muito bem Eyeshield_” e Ootawara diz “_sempre podemos contar com ele.”_ E Shin fala _“o blitz é uma técnica que requer velocidade, os aliens não tem ninguém que pode parar as pernas de Eyeshield_.”.

Voltando ao jogo, mesmo que os devil bats tenham marcados primeiro os aliens consertaram rapidamente o tempo do passe para evitar Eyeshield por fora e graça a isso ele marcaram na vez dos devil bats de atacar ele não conseguiram marcar nenhuma vez devido à barreira de músculos dos jogadores americanos, Juumonji parecia determinado a mudar isto e quando foi à vez dos aliens atacar, toda a linha deimon se esforço para fazer um e espaço pro dentro que Eyeshield aproveitou tomou a bola e correu para marcar outro touchdown.

Panther enquanto olha em espanto para Eyeshield pensa **_“o que infernos eu estou fazendo no banco, comparando com ele, eu preciso...” _**ele começa a intensificar o seu aquecimento.

O treinador Apolo grita “_formação cinco_” e todos os jogadores estão prontos para jogar e deimon rapidamente entre em forma e Hiruma diz “_Eyeshield e cara da corrida, você dois vão usar blitz.”_ Os americanos acham que só dois vão fazer o blitz duplo, mas acaba sendo quatro jogadores.

O jogo continua e fica difícil como era pra ser e Eyeshield fala “_mesmo que continuamos bloqueados se não marcamos não vamos vencer.” _Nesta fala Hiruma atira com mini metralhadoras que faz tanto Monta como Eyeshield se abaixarem em medo e Hiruma aponta o trio delinquente e diz “_vocês 3 irmãos conduzam o sweep!”._

Togano e Kuroki perguntam “_sweep_?” E Hiruma diz “_corram próximo ao Eyeshield e bloqueiem qualquer um que se aproximar, não há logica e nem plano só empurrem todos no caminho com força, certifiquem-se de proteger o Eyeshield completamente, se isso não funcionar não teremos outro ataque_.” E com um rosto serio Hiruma encara Juumonji e diz “_esta é nossa melhor estratégia_.” E Juumonji diz _“a melhor estratégia”_ depois ele pensa “é nossa chance de provamos que não somos perdedores, não vou deixar que falem mal de nós.”

A equipe se prepara para a formação e Juumonji que ficou pra trás com seus dois amigos diz “_Eyeshield... senpai_.” E Eyeshield parar e diz “_sou apenas um calouro_” e Juumonji continua “_você é incrível, você consegue a sua chance nas menores oportunidades, comparado a isso nos temos muito que crescer, não conseguimos nem atacar os americanos, mas...”_ ele para por um momento e depois diz “_existem alguém que precisamos provar quem somos!”_ Kuroki e Togano parecia supresso com algo e Juumonji abaixa a cabeça e diz “_imploramos a você, Kuroki, Togano e eu vamos segurar estes caras então corra, por favor.”_

Quando Juumonji levanta o rosto à parte visível do rosto de Eyeshield tem um sorriso muito familiar para Juumonji e Eyeshield diz “_sempre acreditei! e estou contanto com vocês_!”. A jogada começa e sweep funciona e Sena pensa “somos todos diferentes, mas nosso objetivo é um só, vitória!” e deimon consegui uma derrubada.

O publico aplaude gritando “_Eyeshield 21!” _um dos membros da plateia disse_ “Eyeshield é um nome muito longo vamos gritar Eyeshi” _e o resto do publico grita_ Eyeshi! Eyeshi! Eyeshi!” _e depois o publico grita em coro “_Juumonji! Kuroki! Togano! Juumonji! Kuroki! Togano! Juumonji! Kuroki! Togano!”._

Kuroki parecia surpreso_ “estão dizendo os nossos nomes!” _Juumonji tinha um sorriso no rosto e Hiruma chega aponta um dedo para eles e di_z “no futebol americano, se vencemos seremos reconhecidos se perdermos seremos piores que lixo, se quer algo, tudo que precisa é vencer.”._

Enquanto ver o pulico aplaudindo, Sena sentiu o olhar de Panther e desta vez quando eles se encaram Sena pense “venha Panther, desta vez serei eu que irei rugir, mostrem-me o quanto eu evoluir do meu eu antigo.”. Monta ver Eyeshield olhar para Panther e este puxa a cabeça da amiga enquanto diz “_você esta ansiosa para ver o Panther correr? se quer tanto isto você só precisa acabar com eles?_”.

“_Monta!_” Eyeshield diz e Monta continua “_se lideramos por 10 ou vinte pontos, eles serão forçados a colocar o Panther para jogar! Mas ai será tarde demais e deimon já terá vencido!”_ Monta faz uma pose de triunfo e continua “_deimon ficara no Japão, entendeu? simples!”._ Eyeshield da um sorriso amoroso e diz “_é fácil falar, mas será difícil ficarmos a frente em 10 ou vinte pontos do jeito que estamos indo.” _Monta fecha os punhos e coloca ao alto e diz “_não é questão de possível ou não! se você tem um ideal vou lutar ao máximo com você!”._

_“Monta.._. _o que eu faria sem você?_” Eyeshield suspira feliz e se posiciona e o jogo continua e Eyeshield e Monta jogaram ferozmente, mas os alien eram um time difícil Hiruma usou suas jogadas truques ele jogaram com todo o vigor e quando o placa estava 26 a 21 pra deimon Panther finalmente entrou.

Shin estava assistindo o jogo enquanto treinava seus olhos nunca deixaram Eyeshield, mas quando a postura de Eyeshield se tornou animada ele largou os pesos e olhou para o que tinha chamado à atenção do seu rival, ele viu um novo jogador analisando o seus músculos Shin chegou à seguinte conclusão e disse “_ele não é um jogador comum_.”. No jogo a formação salto sobre a lua começa do lado americano e Sena estava ansiosa e então Panther se soltou sua corrida não foi parada por ninguém e Hiruma grita _“Eyeshield 21 pare-o!”_

No embate de Sena e Panther foi intenso Sena consegui se manter com Panther e o derrubou mas como os membros de Panther eram maiores ele consegui carregar a bola com sucesso para um touchdown. Monta grita _“caramba, mesmo Eyeshield o pegando ele marcou_!”.

Panther se levanta e diz para Eyeshield “**_um ponto de diferença e restam nove minutos, nossa disputa só começou!”_** Quando Panther se vira para formação e Sena fica atrás ele pensa _“_dar ultima vez meio maior arrependimento era ter desmaiado, desta vez não irei desmaiar, não vou me lamentar e pensar se poderia ter ganhado, vou com tudo, mesmo que meu corpo já esteja desgastado, não vou desmaiar_.”._

Com a entrada de Panther os aliens não se forcam apenas em passar, mas na corrida também tornando bem difícil o jogo, as disputa de Sena e Panther era acirrada Sena mesmo o derrubando Panther conseguia os pontos e quando Panther o derrubada por ser curto ele não conseguia marcar o pedágio no corpo era também muito alta pra ele, afinal ainda não estava totalmente condicionado sem a marcha da morte, mas Sena não iria parar de lutar quando Hiruma fez um passe pra Monta que foi interceptado por Panther Sena viu o momento que ele tinha que para-lo Sena respirou usou os conselho que Sanji o havia ensinado e correu.

Shin observava atentamente Eyeshield sua postura dizia que ele faria algo, Hiruma estava observando também e ambos dizem “_a presa quando ameaçada demonstrará, uma enorme força no momento certo.” _E Eyeshield 21 avança e rouba a bola de Panther. Shin que estava observando se sente com se energia elétrica pulsava nele era apenas ela que fazia sentir assim totalmente energizado e ele pensa “este é o verdadeiro Eyeshield 21 que eu conheço, superando a barreira dos 4.2, aquele que procurar superar o mundo da luz”.

Quando Sena intercepto e pegou a bola, usando o conhecimento de Sanji ele se tornou um com seu desejo, sua vontade e correu ele não viu mais nada a não ser a meta do gol, ele não percebeu a tentativa de Panther agarra-lo, nem os sons do publico tudo que Sena sabia era sua vontade de não perder.

“_Touchdown_!” o narrador grita e os sentidos de Sena voltam, mas as pernas de Sena tremem e ele mal consegue ficar em pé, ele estar feliz de não ter desmaiado, mas o cansaço estava pensando sobre todo o seu corpo e Hiruma percebeu isto e apesar dos protestos de Eyeshield dizendo que podia continuar Hiruma mandou ele descansar no final o placar foi Aliens 33 e Deimon 32 nisto Sena suspira em frustação significa que este jogo ele não pode mudar.

****************************************************************************************************************

Na TV fala _“na jogada extra deimon tentou marcar dois pontos com um touchdown, mas o jogo termina com deimon perdendo pra barreira de musculo.”. _Enquanto isto Shin, Takamine e Ootawara assistem e Takamine com uma prancheta na mão disse “_era uma jogada que precisava de Eyeshield”._

Na TV o reporte pergunta _“por que eles não tentaram empatam com um chute?”_ e ele continua a enquanto Musashi olha a TV numa loja de eletrônicos “_ele não tem um chutador?”_ nisto Musashi suspira e alguém da construtora o chama ele dar uma ultima olhada na TV e sai.

Enquanto Shin disse com seus pesos “_um ponto de diferença já foi um milagre, eles não são um time que deimon tinha chance.” _Enquanto eles assistem as equipe se alinharem e se cumprimentarem Takamine disse “_mas durante este jogo muitos amadores, amadureceram. E era isso que Hiruma queria.”._

_***************************************************************************************************************_

No campo Sena chora frustrado, ainda era fraco, mas seu choro silencioso cessa quanto Panther oferece sua mão e diz em inglês “**_Eyeshield 21, você me pegou_**.” Com um sorriso terno Eyeshield diz “_Panther kun_” Apolo o treinador que passou pelo grupo falou “**_Nice game_**!” E saiu.

Panther, Holmer, Walter e os irmãos Gonzáles, junto com Eyeshield, Monta, Komusubi e Kurita se cumprimentam em sorrisos e Panther diz “**_tive vantagem neste jogo, sendo que só joguem meio tempo, na próxima competiremos nas mesmas condições, na próxima eu não perco a bola_**.”.

Em volta deste grupo havia uma alegria e boa vontade que rapidamente foi dissipada pela aura maligna de Hiruma que estava parecendo um diabo cuspido do inferno que diz em inglês **_“lamento interromper o nosso final de jogo limpo, mas vou fazer vocês cumprirem a promessa!”_** com isso ele joga todos os passaportes americanos num triturador fazendo os americanos grita em pânico “**nossos passaportes**!” e Hiruma atirando com suas metralhadoras parecia muito satisfeito e Apolo irritado diz “**_quanto a vocês já estão deixando o Japão_**!”.

Nisto Hiruma alegremente mostra passaportes e as passagem e diz **_“e verdade você não vão mais precisar de suas passagens de avião”_** E isto todo o time exceto Sena que estava resignada grita “_não me diga_!” E Hiruma grita “_Ya-Ha! estamos indo pra um campo de treino na América._” E todos já dentro do avião gritam em pânico “_sem chance_!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
• A festa do mangá e a festa no anime são diferentes devido a classificação do anime  
• A música usada é ROAR da KATTY PERRY


	17. CORRIDA 17 – CONTOS AMERICANOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os devilbats chegam a América, Monta e Sena tem uma pequena aventura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: diálogos em negrito e itálico estão em inglês, em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a história muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando a mesma.

“**_Um homem precisa viajar. Por sua conta, não por meio de histórias, imagens, livros ou TV. Precisa viajar por si, com seus olhos e pés, para entender o que é seu. Para um dia plantar as suas próprias árvores e dar-lhes valor. Conhecer o frio para desfrutar o calor. E o oposto. Sentir a distância e o desabrigo para estar bem sob o próprio teto. Um homem precisa viajar para lugares que não conhece para quebrar essa arrogância que nos faz ver o mundo como o imaginamos, e não simplesmente como é ou pode ser. Que nos faz professores e doutores do que não vimos, quando deveríamos ser alunos, e simplesmente ir ver”._**

[ ** _Amyr Klink_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/amyr_klink/)

Com o final da partida de Deimon verso x Aliens Hiruma puxou todos para o vestiário jogou sacos para cada um e algumas roupas e depois de uma troca apressada todos os devil bats estavam sentados em poltronas de avião, e ele podiam ouvir a voz do piloto dizendo “_estamos partido de Tóquio e com destino em Houston Texas, por favor, não tirem o cinto de segurança enquanto estamos decolando.”._

E o avião decolou quando os cintos foram liberados para ser retirada, a maioria dos devil bats estavam olhando pela janela encantados, Hiruma ao invés de mandar Sena cuidar de Cerberus, mandou Monta cuidar que deixou Monta muito mordido e aterrorizado, Sena que antes tinha sido a pessoa que iria cuidar dele decidiu dar uma mãozinha, deixando Cerberus com um suborno no banco atrás de Monta.

Yukimitsu se vira com medo pra Hiruma e pergunta “_tudo bem Cerberus ficar nos acentos_?” e Hiruma depois de assoprar uma bolha diz “_sem problemas a muitos lugares vazios e além dos, mas, ele só é um bichinho de pelúcia.” _E Yukimitsu se vira e olha pra Cerberus e pensa “acho que é o bichinho de pelúcia, mas assustador do mundo!”.

Anoiteceu e a maioria dos jogadores estava dormindo exceto Juumonji que tremia de medo, ele tremeu tanto que acordou Kuroki e Togano, Kuroki foi o primeiro a perguntar “_qual é e o problema? você parece doente Juumonji?_” e Juumonji com cara de pânico diz “_meu pés não estão no chão”_ e Togano fala “_claro que não idiota estamos num avião_.” Olhando, mas profundamente para Juumonji Togano diz “_eh? você esta brincando, por acaso...”._

E Juumonji com cara de doente pergunta “_o que?”._ E Kuroki e Togano em sincronia dizem “_você tem medo de altura_?”. E Juumonji diz _“e dai se eu tiver!”. _Kuroki suspira e diz “_e um pouco constrangedor que um valentão tenha medo de altura”_ e Togano só confirma com a cabeça e Juumonji com raiva responde “_cale a boca_!”.

No avião havia uma menininha com um bichinho de pelúcia que era parecido com Cerberus, além do mais havia dois contrabandistas que pensaram que seria uma boa ideia esconder seu contrabando no brinquedo da garota, Juumonji quando foi ao banheiro inconscientemente causou a troca do bichinho de pelúcia e Cerberus real. Quando amanheceu e despois do desjejum ser servido pode ser ouvir o piloto dizendo “_o avião pousara logo no aeroporto de Houston” _nisto alguns primeiros anos e Kurita ficam observando pela janela enquanto Juumonji comemora a aterrissagem e Hiruma sentado dignamente diz “_suas crianças desprezíveis, vocês parecem contente por estarem aqui, malditos pirralhos!”. _A aeromoça disse “_desejamos a todos uma ótima estadia, teremos prazer em vê-los novamente em breve!”_ e todos começam a sair do avião.

Mamori diz “_vejam se não esqueceram nada_” e Monta se vira pra Hiruma e diz “_Hiruma san onde é nosso hotel?”_ e Hiruma diz “_nos não temos um_” e nisto Sena tem uma gota de suor e Mamori e Monta tem cara de pânico e Hiruma continuou “_não temos dinheiro para gastar em um local pra dormir, só saberemos o que fazer quando chegamos lá!”_ e Mamori tenta ser a voz da razão e diz “_mas como vamos fazer? se nunca estivermos aqui antes e não sabemos de nada desse lugar.”_ E Hiruma com um cara alegre diz “_como vou saber, tenho uma coisa pra resolver_.”.

Quando todos saem do avião eles percebem que Cerberus está em falta e ele saem em busca dele.

****************************************************************************************************************

No final de todos os problemas na busca por Cerberus, Cerberus e Hiruma capturam os contrabandistas e com isto ganham o dinheiro da recompensa, graça a isto os devil bats conseguiram ter dinheiro para hospedagem e comida ali. Logo depois de sair do aeroporto ele foram direto ver um jogo de futebol americano profissional e todos ficaram admirados com o poder, a velocidade e as táticas utilizadas, que mostram a eles o quanto precisavam aprender, depois disto ele jantaram e agora se encontram na frente de um hotel que Hiruma escolheu para eles se hospedarem.

Yukimitsu diz “_graça a Deus conseguimos arrumar algum dinheiro_!” e Monta fala “_que seja eu só quero uma cama!_” e Mamori diz “_é verdade estou tão cansada_!” Hiruma sai casualmente e com um simples “_tome_” ele joga chaves em direção ao grupo e Monta rapidamente as pega ele olha e diz “_só três_!” e Kurita diz “_Hiruma, a gente só tem três quartos?_” e a contribuição do trio delinquente foi de “_Huh! HUUh! HuuuuH! Como faremos para caber todos nós em 3 quartos?”_

Sem ligar pros gritos Hiruma sai com as mãos na cintura dizendo “_bem, preciso procurar um negócio, até mais.”_ O grupo o ver partir e Kurita tenta apaziguar o pessoal e diz “_bem vamos decidir onde dormir!”_ nisto o grupo olha pra Kurita e Kurita pega as chaves em suas mãos e diz _“Anezaki san e Sena chan deve ter um quarto só pra elas”. _Antes de mais alguma coisa ser dita Juumonji pega uma chave do quarto e sai girando junto com seus amigos enquanto disse “_nós três ficamos com o outro quarto. obrigado!”._

Monta irritado diz “_não são vocês que decidem isto_!” Mamori diz “_poxa eles são tão egoístas_” e Sena diz com um pouco de humor “_eu acho que ele vão se arrepender da decisão_” mal Sena terminou de falar os irmãos huh-huh entram no quarto escuro e percebem que terão que compartilhar a cama com Cerberus o trio começa a suar, parece que eles não vão ter uma noite tranquila.

No outro quarto uma cama range com o peso, neste quarto estão Kurita, Komusubi, Yukimitsu e Monta e Kurita diz “_sinto muito pelo tamanho do quarto, vou tentar ocupar o menor espaço possível...” _um tempo depois vemos Kurita esparramando no colchão Komusubi estava em cima dele ambos roncando alto, Yukimitsu e Monta ambos estavam encolhidos e tampando os ouvidos e tentando dormir.

No ultimo quarto Mamori estava comendo doces enquanto olha para as luzes da cidade, no quarto delas havia um pequeno banheiro, Sena sai do banheiro sua camisa masculina com listras azuis e branca aberta revelando um top negro em suas mãos havia as faixas que ele estava usando antes, tirando os tênis Sena deita na cama, ele está decidido a ter uma boa noite de sono quando Mamori ainda olhando pra cidade diz “_Ne! Sena o que você acha que o Hiruma Kun estar procurando?” _Sena coloca seus dois braços na cabeça e diz “_eu não sou esperta como você neechan, não posso saber estas coisas..., mas se fosse dar um chute eu diria que estar procurando alguém pra nos treinar.”_

Nisto Mamori que tinha acabado a caixa de doces se vira pra Sena e diz “_por que acha isto?”_ Sena meio sonolento fala entre bocejos “_Bem nos somos... fracos... e precisamos estar fortes... para chegar ao torneio de natal”. _Sena começa a esfregar os olhos como um gatinho e Mamori começa a rir, Mamori pega um lençol e cobre Sena e antes de Sena dormi profundamente Mamori pergunta “_Sena você quer que Hiruma ganhe o torneio?_” e Sena sussurra “_sim_” e Sena apaga para o mundo roncando bonitinho.

Mamori olha com carinho pra Sena e diz pro Sena adormecido “_eu realmente preferia que seu primeiro amor fosse outra pessoa, mas desde que Hiruma me ajudou com a minha pessoa amada eu não acho ele seja tão desprezível, bom só muito egoísta... mas eu não posso reclamar de seu amor por ele, pois obviamente eu nunca te vir antes tão feliz, decidida e viva como agora_.” Nisto Mamori acaricia os cabelos de Sena como uma criança e continua “_mas Sena eu entendo que você queira se esforça pela pessoa que você ama, mas lembre-se que se você se machucar eu vou estar sempre aqui te apoiado, pois somos irmãs, não é o sangue que nos une, mas o amor. eu adoro seu coração bom e gentil e vou te proteger sempre eu vou fazer de tudo para você não se ferir_.” Ela dar um beijo na testa de Sena maternalmente ela tira seus tênis também e se junta à cama com Sena depois de embrulhar ambas Mamori diz “_Boa noite minha irmãzinha_” e dorme.

**Enquanto isto em outro lugar Hiruma estava com um binóculo ele procura algo e diz “_Ya-Ha você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, logo vou te achar”._**

**************************************************************************************************************

Era manhã Sena e Monta estavam andando nas ruas procurando um lugar pra tomar um desjejum já que os dois dormiram demais e perderam a hora do desjejum no hotel. Monta estava com uma mão em cima dos olhos como se fosse um binóculo pra procurar ele pergunta _“onde você quer tomar café?”_ e Sena diz “_bem a gente tem pouco dinheiro...Vamos procurar um supermercado e comprar as coisas mais baratas possíveis.” _E Monta avistou uma policial e virou pra Sena e disse “_achei! Sena fale com ela_”. Sena faz beicinho sem querer e diz, “_mas você disse que queria praticar seu inglês, então você vai.”_ Monta feliz por ver o beicinho de Sena vai até a policial e tenta falar em inglês “**_com licença... policial_**”. A policial fala “**_sim, o que foi?”_** e alguém em algum lugar grita “**_ladrão!_**” a policial não perder tempo e atira para o alto o povo se abaixa e Monta em pânico puxa Sena pelas mãos e saem correndo sem direção enquanto grita “_América é assustadora_!”.

Enquanto corria Sena percebe que não reconhece os arredores e ainda de mãos dadas com Monta ele pergunta “_Monta onde estamos_?” Monta parar de correr e olha ao redor e fala “_espere um pouco, estamos perdidos?"_ o local que eles estavam era deserto e escuro havia do lado deles uma cabine telefônica Sena suspira e diz “_vamos ligar pro hotel e pedir pra vir nos buscar.”_ E Monta com alegria diz “_bom ideia Sena_!” Monta larga a mão de Sena e vai pro telefone só que ele percebe que não pode alcançar o telefone por ser tampinha nisto Sena e Monta olham um pro outro afinal eles tinham feito um acordo, isto era um código solene entre tampinhas.

Ambos viram de frente com um olha de disputa e jogam jokenpô depois da decima jogada Sena ganha então Monta sustenta Sena enquanto Sena chega ao telefone, devido à demora no jokenpô Sena ia colocando a moeda quando um homem alto forte e de óculos escuro e com cara de poucos amigos bate na cabine e gritando em inglês “**_vai demora muito_**?” e com o susto Sena deixa a moeda cair Monta vendo a fúria do cara grita “**_Na verdade vamos ficar bem, obrigado desculpe” _**e Monta mais uma vez corre desta vez com Sena em seu pescoço quando ambos estavam longe Sena fez Monta parar e ele desce.

Enquanto Monta recupera o folego Sena chega numa área com um grupo gritando Monta se aproxima e ambos chegam perto de uma cerca de ferro e olham admirados ali havia um jogo acontecendo e Monta diz “_olha é futebol americano_!” e Sena com um sorriso também responde “e_stamos mesmo na terra do futebol, faz parte da vida deles_” enquanto assistem Monta diz “_quero jogar também” _e Sena afirma com a cabeça ambos maravilhados, no jogo um jogador chuta a bola pra fora e Monta pula na cerca e faz uma recepção o publico aplaudi em admiração e extasiado pelos os aplausos ele escorrega da cerca e Sena usa sua velocidade para amenizar a queda e os dois gritam _“ai!”_ e ficam sentados no chão.

Uma voz gentil fala em inglês “**_até que vocês são bons_**!” um grupo olha pra eles e uma senhora negra idosa de óculos diz “**_vocês são japoneses_**?” e Monta responde “**_sim_**” Sena estava calando olhando com apreço para a avó de Panther era uma senhora muito gentil por isso ele não ouviu pra onde a conversa estava indo a avó de Panther perguntou **_“sabem jogar futebol_**?” e Monta alegremente diz “**claro! **” um dos rapazes disse “**faltam alguns jogadores no nosso time**” e a avó de Panther olha diretamente pra Sena e diz “**_se não for incomodo podem jogar conosco?”_** ela explica o motivo do jogo e Monta diz alegremente enquanto abraça Sena pelo ombros “_que sorte Sena! Vamos jogar!”_ Sena parecia confusa com algo e Monta empurra ela pra frente e diz em inglês “**_este carinha vai ser nosso running back_**!” e o pessoal diz “**_certo_**!” um jovem diz “**_vamos lá_**” e avó de Panther diz “**_estou contado com vocês”_**

Enquanto isto na recepção do hotel Mamori e Yukimitsu estavam sentados, Mamori começa a se preocupar com a demora de Sena e ela pensa “eles estão demorando, espero que Sena esteja bem”. De volta com Sena e Monta ele são apresentados para o time e se trocam pro jogo e Monta diz “_então estamos perdendo_?” e Sena responde “_parece que sim_”, Monta dar uns tapinhas no rosto e diz “_já que estamos aqui vamos ganhar_” e avó de Panther estava torcendo e gritando **_“contamos com você crianças_**”; Nisto ambos suspiram quando eles olham pra linha inimiga Sena comenta “_parece uma linha de kuritas né?_” o jogo começa e o quarterback manda um passe mais ele achou que foi muito longo isto porem não impediu Monta de fazer uma maravilhosa recepção.

“_bom trabalho Monta_!” Sena diz feliz, avó de Panther diz “**_bom trabalho macaco_**!” e Monta com um olhar frustrado diz “**não é macaco é Monta**” ele ia ser derrubado pelos inimigos, mas Sena percebeu e correu marcando o touchdown. Enquanto o grupo comemorava o cara da cabine telefônica apareceu trazendo sua esposa gravida ele percebe os dois japoneses e pergunta **_“o que você dois estão fazendo aqui?”_** e os dois começam a rir de maneira nervosa a avó de Panther tapa a visão dos dois e diz “**_ele são os nossos convidados do Japão_**” o cara rir e diz “**_convidados do Japão_**” ele começa a sair e diz “**_vou lhe mostrar a força do futebol americano legitimo”._**

O rapaz chamado Bob diz “**_que Idiota! Se Panther estivesse aqui ele veria quem é o melhor”_** Monta fala surpreso _“Panther_!” e Sena complementa “**_você esta falando do Panther kun do Alien X?” _**A avó de Panther diz **_“o que? vocês conhecem meu Neto_**?” E ambos dizem em sincronia “_hai!”_ e Monta ainda alegre diz **_“nos jogamos com ele antes de vir pra cá”_** a avó de Panther parecia pensa em algo enquanto disse “**_eh! mesmo?_**”. E Sena disse “**_Panther kun jogava neste time antes_**?” a avó fala “**_sim é isto mesmo, foi aqui que ele aprendeu a jogar_**” enquanto ela fala ela admira o campo lembrando-se de seu neto correndo em alegria. Sena estava feliz por conhecer mais coisas de seu amigo Panther enquanto sorria Bob fala “**_se Panther estivesse aqui ele conseguia passar facilmente pelo Big bear.” _**Sena diz “**_vou tentar passar_**” e a avó com um sorriso sabendo disse “**_tente passar por você e pelo Panther, Ok.”_** E com um sorriso fofo Sena disse **_“eu vou_**!”.

Enquanto isto no hotel Yukimitsu pergunta “_você não acha que eles sofreram um acidente, não é?”_ e Mamori fala, “_por favor, não diga estas coisas” _sua preocupação aumentando. No jogo Monta estava tendo uma marcação pesada e sobrou para Sena correr, Sena passa facilmente big bear e garante um touchdown o chutador marca no ponto extra e fim de jogo a equipe da Rua 35 vence.

Na festa de comemoração a avô de Panther fala “**_bem, vamos celebrar a vitória da Rua 35 e agradecer a Rua 36 pelo jogo que tivemos”._** Nisto mostra todos os jogadores da Rua 35 e Sena e Monta com um copo de refrigerante na mão enquanto o time perdedor estava triste com a derrota, nisto avó de Panther levanta seu copo e diz “**_saúde!_**”. E os demais disseram “**_saúde_**!” Sena e Monta batem seus copos juntos e dizem “_saúde_!” eles tomam felizes suas bebidas e depois dizem em sincronia perfeita “_conseguimos_!” a festa estava rolando e avó chegou com os dois e disse “**_muito bem crianças, nos deixaram orgulhosos! A vitória de hoje e graça a vocês!”._**

Sena feliz diz “**_não seja boba, somos gratos por nos deixarem jogar com vocês”_**. E Monta diz **_“foi muito divertido_**!”. A avó diz “**_vendo vocês crianças, entendo por que de Panther querer tanto ir para o Japão, estou feliz em ajudá-lo a ir_**.” Ela mostrar um prato cheio de mingau para os dois, Sena tem um leve gota de suor afinal o mingau horrível desta senhora só solidificou a resolução de Sena que ele precisava aprender cozinhar se não queria morrer de fome na América e avó diz “**_como prova de meu agradecimento”_** e Monta diz “**_o que é isso_**?” ela responde “**_minha especialidade mingau é a arma nutricional secreta de Panther”._**

Nisto Sena pensa que é meio verdade já que Panther vive comendo isto, em sincronia ambos dizem “**_muito obrigado_**” eles seguram o prato juntos e batem as duas colherem juntos e dizem _“ittadakimasu_” e comem só bastou uma colherada e ambos estavam no chão segurando o estomago e Sena disse “_isto foi ruim_!” e Monta disse “_nunca comi algo tão ruim na minha vida_” nisto Big Bear aparece na frente deles eles ia gritar, mas antes disso o big Bear mostra uma moeda e diz “**_você esqueceram isto no telefone_**” com um sorriso Monta recebe a moeda em alegria e ambos dizem “**_obrigado!_**” e ele ao lado de sua esposa disse “**_você são jogadores impressionantes chutaram o nosso traseiros.”_** E a esposa dele disse “**_bela corrida rapazes japonês”_**. E os dois dizem “**_obrigado_**!” e Monta sussurra para Sena “_ele até que é um cara legal_” e Sena afirma a cabeça em concordância todos estão se divertido até que a esposa de big Bear começou a passar mal, parece que a bolsa rompeu e todos incluído eles ajudaram ela a ir para o hospital.

No hospital central de Houston um dos médicos disse “**_sinto muito, a ala obstétrica está de recesso, e o medico esta na praia_**”. Nisto avó balança o médico e diz “**_o que?! Bem você também não é médico? faça alguma coisa?”. _**O médico tentando acalmar o povo disse “**_eu sou da ala de internação não é a minha especialidade.”_** Monta e Sena estavam apreensivos também, a senhora que estava nos braços do marido estava sofrendo a avó de Panther tomou uma decisão e disse “**_vamos buscar o médico lá da praia!”_** Bob com uma mão no ombro dela diz “**_a rua da praia está fechada para manutenção não tem como ir de carro e ninguém e rápido o suficiente para ir a pé e traze-lo.”_** Ela sussurra “**_rápido_**” ela vira para Sena e diz “**_você consegue?”_** Sena olha surpreso ele não lembra disto e diz “**_eu não conheço as ruas_**” Bob fez um mapa e deu a indicação e as instrução de como chegar ao médico. E avó disse “**_por favor você é a o mais rápido de todos nós, por favor precisamos de você.”_** Nisto todos que estavam no jogo começa a implorar “**_por favor, pelo big bear!”_** e o próprio big bear com a esposa no braço disse “**_por favor_**!” Sena olha pra senhora com dor algo nele o deixou determinado seus olhos endurecem e ele diz “**_eu compreendo estou indo.”_**

Sena sai correndo do hospital, mas um sinal de pedestres estava demorando demais e a guarda do trânsito não deixou passar correndo procurando uma solução Sena olha pra cima e ver que há um caminho suspenso entre os prédios que vai seguindo até a praia sem pensar muito Sena entra no prédio próximo e sobe para o terraço. Enquanto isto Mamori e Yukimitsu começaram a procurar Sena pelas ruas quando, Sena chega ao terraço e recebido com uma rajada de vento muito forte que empurra ele um pouco para trás, Sena deveriam sentir desconfortável sobre este estado, mas Sanji o havia treinando para correr contra tempos assim então usando seus braços para criar resistência ao vento ele passar correndo.

Em baixo Mamori e Yukimitsu estão procurando a dupla e Yukimitsu diz “_vai ser difícil encontra aquele dois no meio de tanta gente.” _Mamori um pouco desanimada ia perguntar a uma policial, mas a população ao redor deles começa a aponta para cima alguns batia fotos, mas todos gritaram “**_incrível, ele esta correndo pelo ar.... é o senhor aranha.... aranha! Incrível.” _**

Mamori olha pra cima pra onde os dedos apontam e ele pode ver alguém correndo, da distancia onde estavam mal podiam ser ver a sustentação da ponte, mas todos podiam ver o corredor que ia de maneira rápida se afastando Yukimitsu chocado fala “_incrível, América realmente é um país do inferno”._ Mamori fala em espanto “_Sena?_” Yukimitsu diz “_o que?!”_ e Mamori vendo a figura desaparecer diz “_o que eu estou dizendo, não pode ser ela_”, por algum motivo Mamori se sente aliviada e diz “_vamos esperar no Hotel Yukimitsu Kun”_ e Yukimitsu sem entender diz “_tudo bem.”._

Sena continua correndo em velocidade alta até chegar à praia ,quando viu o medico gritou enquanto corria “**_médico, médico!”_** o médico pega um susto, mas não teve tempo pra mais nada, pois Sena o puxou e o carregou nas costas e saiu correndo para o hospital desta vez os semáforos ajudaram e ele já podia ver a porta do hospital. No hospital Monta corre ao encontro e diz “_você conseguiu Sena!”. _Sena tropeça e deixa o médico cair, mas Monta faz uma recepção desajeitada e agarra o medico antes de cair no chão Big Bear pega o médico e diz “**_obrigada Monta Sena! Doutor por aqui_**...” Sena estava morto de cansado e Monta coloca a mão no ombro dele e diz “_bom trabalho_” Sena sorri e Monta ajuda Sena a sentar num banco que é onde esperam notícia do bebê. Quando o bebê chora ambos se abraçam em felicidade gritando “_conseguimos!”._

Todos que estavam na sala de esperam são chamados para vê o bebê e Monta e Sena ficaram acenando para o bebê em alegria, todos nos quarto desejaram parabéns para o novo pai que estava alegre e exultante ele mesmo gritou “**_é mesmo_**!” o homem correu e pulou numa cama plantando bananeira, mas ele era muito pesado pra cama e a cama estava rangendo todos estavam olhando em pânico e o cara diz **_“vocês são japonese então eu vou agradecer usando a pose de dogeza” _**e ele gritou “**_muito obrigado_**!”.

Monta e Sena estava dizendo em sincronia “**_dogeza é totalmente diferente disto_**” com isto a cama quebrou e o grito da avó de “**_big bear_**!” soou e o novo pai diz “**_Desculpe”. _**O povo rir e Sena e Monta começa a se despedir do pessoal quando avó de Panther se despede de Sena ela diz “**_criança japonesa, você é uma menina, não é?”_**. Sena meio envergonhada de ter que admitir diz “_sim_” e avó acaricia a cabeça dele e diz “**_tenha orgulho de seu gênero, aqui é o país do futebol americano, muitas mulheres querem jogar, mas poucas têm as habilidades para participar, alegre-se e jogo com paixão e orgulho. E lembre-se quando for difícil insista, persista e nunca desista lute com um sorriso no rosto. Pois é assim que mulheres fortes são”._**

Sena se despede e os dois pegam uma carona de Moto com Bob, quando eles estão na quadra do hotel ele descem e se despede de Bob e andam até o hotel, na frente do hotel estava Mamori e Yukimitsu, Mamori recebe Sena com um abraço e todos sorriem.

****************************************************************************************************************

Em um lugar Hiruma atira em alegria maníaca ele diz _“finalmente te encontrei_!” e a sua frente há uma bandeira escrita “**Beach football**” se observar bem veria o mar e muita areia e Hiruma satisfeito vai passar uma mensagem estava na hora de seu plano entra em andamento.


	18. CORRIDA 18 – CONTOS AMERICANOS:  DevilGummans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os devil bats aproveitam a praia, Seibu chega a América e uma aliança entre os dois times e feita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: diálogos em negrito estão em inglês, em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Um abraço para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, um abraço em especial para Nati-pets valeu pelo comentário me motivou muito, enfim eu espero que continue apreciando a mesma.

** _“São tudo histórias, menino. A história que está sendo contada, cada uma a transforma em outra, na história que quiser. Escolha, entre todas elas, aquela que seu coração mais gostar, e persiga-a até o fim do mundo.”_ **

[ ** _Caio Fernando Abreu_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/caio_fernando_abreu/)

** _“Você não consegue escolher como você vai morrer, ou quando. Você consegue apenas decidir como você vai viver. Agora.”_ **

[ ** _Joan Baez_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/joan_baez/)

** _“O futuro é construído pelas nossas decisões diárias, inconstantes e mutáveis, e cada evento influencia todos os outros.”_ **

[ ** _Alvin Tofller_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/alvin_tofller/)

Em um ônibus saindo do aeroporto de Houston, os Seibu Wild Gummem estavam indo ao seu local de retiro ao fundo o técnico atira suas pistolas em alegrias enquanto um cowboy diz “_as coisas vão muito bem, quando as coisas vão muito bem, algo ruim está por vir, é melhor eu tirar uma soneca, Tetsuma, me acorde daqui a 3 horas.”_ Ele abaixa a aba do chapéu e dorme e espera estar calmo quando seja o que for vir.

***************************************************************************************************************

Em uma praia se encontram Sena, Monta, Mamori, Juumonji, Togano e Kuroki e Sena ler um pedaço de papel “_encontro vocês na praia às 10 horas – Hiruma”_ o grupo estava olhando a praia e Monta diz _“onde ele está?_” Mamori olha no relógio é diz “_ainda faltam 2 horas_.” E Togano observando a praia disse: “_o que vamos fazer para encontra-lo? Aqui está cheio_!” e Kuroki mal humorado diz “_isto é irritante...”_ nisto Kuroki ver mulheres passeado em biquíni, tanto Kuroki quando Togano ficaram animados e Juumonji ficou confuso e Kuroki fala “_está tudo bem Togano kun, vamos procura o Hiruma san.”_ E Togano em animação disse “_tudo bem Kuroki –kun_” ambos saem correndo e dizendo juntos “_Juumonji-kun você deve vir também_.” Vendo eles corre ele dar sorriso e dar de ombro e diz “_bem ,acho que não tenho escolha.”_ Ele dar um ultimo olhar discreto para Sena e corre atrás dos seus companheiros.

Sena os vê correr e diz “_ele se foram...”_ Mamori olha ao redor e diz “_a proposito onde esta Kurita kun e os outros?”_ Monta responde “_eles foram para uma grande lanchonete agora a pouco_” e Sena questiona “_Yukimitsu san também_?” e Monta responde “_ele ficou preocupado com Kurita san e Komusubi e foi também.”._

Sena suspira e Monta com um aura irritada diz “_droga estão todos se divertido_!” Sena tem um olhar malandro quando vê debaixo do braço de Monta uma bola, Mamori também tem um olhar meio nervoso e diz “_sim, também acho_.” Sena quase começa a rir ao ver a boia que Mamori tem em baixo do braço Sena dar um olhar serio e aponta enquanto diz “_Serio, então o que é isso e isso nos seus braços”._

Nisto a dupla fica embaraçada e Monta diz “_bem._..” e Mamori complementa “_ainda falta tanto tempo.”_ Sena sorri abertamente e diz “_tenho certeza que esta tudo bem! vamos brincar_!” e os dois dizem “_valeu_!”.

Não muito longe dali há uma loja de armas Kid e o seu treinador descem do ônibus e entram Kid parecia nada feliz, em outro ponto da praia estava Hiruma discutido com um velho barbudo enquanto diz “_queremos vencer o torneio de natal de qualquer maneira e precisamos de sua ajuda. venha comigo e não resista._” Nisto o homem bêbado com quem ele estava falando se senta no banco que ele estava deitado e diz “_droga, você vem aqui só pra me dizer isto!?”_ o homem parece sério e Hiruma sorri malandramente.

***************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isso Sena, Monta e Mamori foram numa casinha na praia para deixar suas roupas e se trocar, Monta foi o primeiro a sair com a sua bola verde ele estava com um calção de banho verde e amarelo e um detalha azul, a segunda a sair da cabine foi Mamori que estava deslumbrante com seu biquíni amarelo e uma saída laranja, nisto Monta estava sangrando de ver sua deusa em roupa de banho, o ultimo a sair foi Sena que estava com um biquíni brasileiro vermelho com listra negras com um pequeno detalhe branco nas laterais.

O trio foi brincar primeiro na água eles ficam um tempo espirrando água um nos outros depois decidiram esmagar melancia e Sena foi primeiro enquanto Sena estava vendado, Monta estava admirando Mamori então ele não percebeu que Sena ia se machucar em uma área perigosa quando ele parou de babar ele viu para onde Sena estava indo e gritou “_Sena cuidado!”._

De repente um touro aparece na frente de Sena protegendo Sena do perigo, Sena sentido o impacto diz _“o que_?” ele tira a venda é ver um touro, percebendo que o touro o protegeu ele sorrir gentilmente e disse: “_obrigado eu teria me machucado_.” Sena acaricia o touro que tinha corações nos olhos Monta não gostando deste touro puxa Sena pela cintura e leva Sena de volta para onde estavam antes, o touro ainda tinha olhos amorosos durante todo o processo.

O trio começa a brinca de vôlei não muito distantes do touro, o touro observava agora com um nariz sagrando em alegria ao ver as duas meninas japonesas pulando em roupas de banho, sua perversidade chamou atenção de dois rapazes que começaram a incomodar o touro, os rapazes também taparam a visão do touro das meninas que irritou o touro muito, os jovens continuaram a sua provocação até que o touro se soltou de onde estava amarrado e saltou sobre os jovens sua intensão era acabar com os pirralhos, mas um coco passa e o distrai, o coco é capturado por Monta, mas o mesmo ainda girou em poder em suas mãos e Monta disse “_que força_”.

Nisto Monta olha pra cima e ver Kid e seu técnico que estava atirando Sena o reconhecendo acena para Kid que sorrir, mas usa o chapéu para disfarçar, o touro é controlado por pessoas da praia e o trio se junta a Kid enquanto seu técnico admirar o touro, Monta devolve o coco e diz “_aqui_!” e Kid recebe o fruto e diz “_obrigado, mas o que deimon esta fazendo aqui?”_ e Monta responde “_estamos de férias_!” e Sena sorrir “_algo por ai, mas você Kid san? está de férias?”._ E Kid descontraído diz “_sim, era isto que deveríamos está fazendo, mas algo aconteceu a proposito..._” Nisto Kid foi até Sena pegou lhe a mão tirou o chapéu se curvou e beijou a mão de Sena depois do beijo ele disse “_me desculpe antes por chama-la de garotinha, sua beleza jovial e formosura lhe dar o titulo de gracinha.”_ Sena estava choque e sem palavras ele virou uma pedra, já Mamori estava encantada ela pensa “talvez ela esqueça a paixão por Hiruma e fique com este” Monta estava com raiva ele ficou entre Kid e Sena e disse “_Kid-san por favor não faça este tipos de brincadeiras. Sena é muita pura pra esta coisas_” Kid olhou para Monta e parecia divertido ele ia dizer algo mas o técnico começou a atirar e gritar “_Já resolvi vamos levar este touro pro rancho coma gente!”_ e Kid volta ao seu estado apático e diz “_o que você esta falando?”_

Nisto um microfone faz um ruído e alguém diz “**_começou finalmente o 21 torneio anual de futebol de praia do Texas!”_** a multidão em volta começa a gritar e o narrador continua “**_o jogo vai começar daqui a 20 minutos, formem seus times com cinco jogadores. Todos podem participar junte a esta diversão e para aqueles que participarem, o primeiro lugar será de 1.000 dólares e ainda levará o verdadeiro touro do Texas para o churrasco.”._**

Com o anuncio o técnico ver a determinação do touro e diz “_este touro tem olhos de guerreiro, Kid vamos participar do torneio!”_ e Kid tentando ser a voz da razão diz “_o que é que você esta falando, todos já foram para o Ben rancho não podemos jogar só nos dois”_ e o treinador retruca atirando “_somos macho devemos resgatar o touro_.” E Kid diz com as mãos na cintura “_só temos dois jogadores.”_

No meio desta discursão Sena volta ao mundo dos vivos, ele sempre fica triste com ataque a sua masculinidade, mas num corpo feminino fica meio difícil retrucar, suspirando ele chega com Kid e diz um pouco timidamente “_ah... com licença... gostariam de trabalha junto e ser os pistoleiro do diabo_” Kid e o treinador pareciam supresos e o treinador disse “_interessante deimon mais Seibu é igual a devil Gunmans, gosto da ideia menina.” _

Kid usa seu chapéu para tampar o rosto e diz “_gracinha você tem ótima ideias, você quer a grana, enquanto nós queremos o touro, boa jogada estamos nela.”_ Kid e o técnico sai pra se inscrever e Monta puxa Sena e diz “_Sena o que esta pensando?_” e Sena não entendendo o problema diz “_sobre o apelido eu acho que ele esta brincando e além do mais não temos mais dinheiro para pagar a hospedagem, com isto teremos o dinheiro, e Mamori neechan você deve jogar também_.” Mamori animada diz “_certo conte comingo_!” e Monta diz surpreso “_Mamori san vai jogar_!” e nisto Sena pensa “espero que ela me deixa pelo menos toca na bola.” Poucos minutos depois o narrador grita “**_já terminamos as inscrições e a primeira partida será a equipe sexy queens e o time visitante Devil Gunmans”_**

O grupo de Sena foi para praia ver os oponentes e ver que o time adversário era um grupo de homens com collants fazendo poses quando o time rival olha para eles um dos membros diz “**_nossos oponentes são turistas_**” e outro diz “**_será moleza_**” um dos homens de bigode e óculos diz para Sena, Mamori e Monta é diz**_ “veja isto baixinho, com pernas curtas, chatos e de peito feio”_** nisto Mamori tapa os peitos os homens estranhos fazem poses sexys e dizem “**_vocês são tão desprovidos de beleza, que não deveriam estar aqui, veja só os nossos corpos gloriosos_**!” e um diz “**_como vocês consegue andar sem vergonha destes corpos feios_**!” e Nisto Monta irritado diz “_eles falam rápido e não entendi muito, mas eu sei que estou sendo insultado._”.

Nisto Kid apareceu com uma roupa de banho, mas ainda com o seu chapéu e disse “_deixe os fala, vamos ver na pratica como eles são.” _Kid então sorriu pra Sena que respondeu “_incrível Kid san_!” e Monta já se esquecendo de antes disse animado “_é mesmo temos Kid o cara que fez Oujoo trabalhar, não vamos perder_!” e Kid suspirou e com uma gota de suor disse “_não me sobrestime_.”.

****************************************************************************************************************

O jogo dos Devil Gunmans versus Sex Queens começa e Monta teve um pouco de dificuldade para pegar os passes de Kid, mas ele se ajusta rapidamente e deixam os Devil Gunmans na frente da placa, os Sex Queens percebem isto é travam Monta Sena tentou correr, mas Mamori como da primeira vez a impediu que fez um empate acontecer.

Nisto os Devil Gunmans fazem uma reunião e Kid diz “_é difícil jogar só com dois jogadores de verdade.” _Monta olha pra Sena e ver ela triste ele dar uns tampinhas na costa de Sena e diz “_não se preocupe tenho certeza que você brinca também.” _Sena ainda pouco triste dar um sorriso pequeno já o treinador dos Seibu que estava atirando diz “_se Tetsuma estivesse aqui_...” e Kid diz “_ele provavelmente esta no ônibus com os outros, ele seguem as ordens à risca. Não tem como ele estra aqui”_ ele suspira coloca a mão no chapéu e diz “_se bem que seria ótimo Tetsuma aparecer, mas não teremos esta sorte.”_ Nisto um som de trem ecoa pela praia e chama atenção de Kid, Kid se virá e ver Tetsuma vindo e o treinador rapidamente diz “_substituição_!”. Com Tetsuma no jogo os Devil Gunmans ganharam o jogo.

O narrador grita “**os Sex Queens não são mais sex, os Devil Gunmans estão em delírios**” nisto Monta dar uma palma em Tetsuma e Sena o aplaude em alegria e o narrador continua “**_os Devil Gunmans avançam para as semifinais.” _**Hiruma que estava andando enquanto soprava uma bolha de chiclete e pensa “Devil Gunmans! eu posso apostar que meu pet fez algo” ele vai até o torneio junto com o homem de mais cedo.

No próximo jogo Sena queria correr, mas Mamori o impedia Hiruma chegou estava assistindo o jogo e ele fala em voz alta “_o que ele estão fazendo? este maldito idiotas_...” o cara que estava bebendo pergunta “_você os conhece_?” e Hiruma responde “_os dois camarões estão no meu time.”_ Nisto o bêbado para de beber e olha criticamente para Monta e Sena.

O jogo reinicia e Hiruma ver os passes de Kid e diz “_o passe rápido dele esta melhor do que nunca... e o macaco maldito esta indo bem também.”_ O homem bebe um gole de seu saquê e pergunta “_a menina por que não corre_?” E Hiruma olha com desdém para Mamori e diz “_lá esta o motivo._” Nisto ocorre uma jogada perigosa no jogo e Sena ia ser atacada, mas Mamori se jogou na frente e recebeu o impacto ela desmaia com golpe e Monta a pegou _“vai, Sena_!” Nisto Sena correu de forma incrível criando uma tempestade de areia no campo Kid que viu a menina correu admirando disse “_uau! que pernas infernais_!” o homem bêbado estava chocado e maravilhado e Hiruma só ria em orgulho puro. O narrador grita “**_Uau! Tempestade de areia touch in! os Devil Gunmans estão na final”._**

Quando o jogo terminou Kid disse “_gracinha, você não cansa de me surpreender, você é bem rápida.” _Sena sorrir e humildemente diz “_obrigada_!” o homem que se recuperou do choque estava animado agora e diz “_que interessante_.” E Hiruma viu que tinha capturado o interesse dele.

O próximo jogo era a final o time Devil Gunmans enfrentaria o time Too Tatoon, o jogo foi difícil por que o time Tatoon fazia passes curtos e o time deles estava sete pontos à frente, o cara bêbado fala alegremente “_ele são bons não são?_” e desta vez Hiruma diz “_você os conhece_?” e o homem responde “_eu encontrei na rua e ensinei a jogar, ei, eu vou pensar sobre o que você me pediu, mas só se seus amigos vencerem estes garotos_.” Ele disse maliciosamente. E Hiruma com o mesmo tom malicioso disse “_é mesmo! mas você não se importar-se eu jogar? Não é mesmo?”_ e o velho bebe um gole e diz com um sorriso “_claro que não_” e Hiruma se despede dizendo “_estou entrando”._

Nisto Kid na reunião diz “_temos que fazer passes curtos se queremos ganhar_” e Sena diz “_é verdade, mas nem todos são bons em fazer passes”_ e Monta estava dizendo _“eu não tenho coordenação...”_ e antes de ambos argumentarem uma aura hostil os envolve a voz de Hiruma diz “_camarões de merda_!” e ambos gritam “_ele esta aqui_!” e Hiruma grita para Mamori “_gerente de merda, eu estou jogando no seu lugar, vá reunir os outros aqui”_ e Mamori com raiva grita _“você pode pedir com educação, que droga!”_ ele sai resmungado “_que homem egoísta, por que Sena gosta dele?”._

Quando ela sai Hiruma virá pra Sena e diz “_agora que ela não esta aqui, corra o máximo que puder._” Sena dar um sorriso apaixonado e responde _“sim_!” Hiruma se vira pra Kid e diz “_não tem problema tem?”_ e Kid tenso diz “_não ficarei entediado, com certeza por isso tudo bem_.”.

Hiruma fala “_nos cinco seremos o pentágono mais forte, vamos derruba-los e mata-los_! _Vamos começar com os dois quarterback”_ Kid se posiciona e Hiruma diz “_se avançamos com seus passes rápidos seremos invencíveis”_ e Kid diz “_você me dar muito credito, mas acho que vai ser divertido_.” E Hiruma diz “_vamos iniciar um super ataque que jamais será visto novamente_.”

O pentágono mortal foi incrível e não foi surpresa que os Devil Gunmans ganharam.

****************************************************************************************************************

Com a vitória proclamada Sena e Monta se abraçam e comemoração, enquanto Kid esconde os olhos no chapéu e Tetsuma fica parado serio e Hiruma fica arrogante com as mãos na cintura Monta agarra o cheque e comemora e o treinador Seibu monta no touro que tinha olhos apaixonados enquanto Sena abraça o mesmo.

O homem bêbado anima o time derrotado e o time de Seibu agora com o touro e um técnico feliz atirado fica parado esperando a animação do técnico terminar para poderem ir para o rancho, Hiruma estava os observando quando Sena diz “_Capitão, este dois são incríveis_” e Monta concorda e Hiruma diz para os dois _“lembre-se bem, as pessoas que iremos enfrentaremos são tão bons quanto eles.”._ E Monta e Sena responde em sincronia “_sim_!”.

Kurita veia correndo junto com o resto do time estava gritando “_muito bem pessoal, ouvi que vocês venceram!” _Kurita estava brilhante e então ele parece surpreso disse “_o que? que coincidência é essa?”_ e Hiruma responde “_não é coincidência, encontra-lo era o objetivo desta viagem_.” E Kurita começa a chorar e grita “_Doburoku Sensei_!” ele abraça o homem agora chamado de Doburoku em lagrimas de felicidade.

E Mamori pergunta “_quem é ele_?” e Kurita responde “_Doburoku Sensei foi ele que nos ensinou o futebol americano no ensino fundamental”_. E todos gritam “_Sensei!_” E Hiruma diz “_você prometeu e agora será o nosso treinador_” e Doburoku diz “_sem problemas, mas vocês aguentam_?” nisto todos ficam nervosos.

E Sena disse “_desculpe pergunta, mas por que o Sensei se moveu para a América?”_ e Hiruma carcarejou e respondeu “_ele estava fugindo de suas dividas_” e Kurita tinha uma gota de suor no rosto e disse “_não era cerca de 20 milhões no total_?” e Doburoku respondeu “_eu perdi a conta de quanto eu gastei em corrida de cavalos.”._

Nisto Sena tem uma gota de suor.

****************************************************************************************************************

Perto da estrada o técnico de Seibu acena e grita “**_Ei! Taxi_**_!”_ um Taxi para e o técnico diz “**_Nós vamos para o Ben Rancho três caras e um gado._**” Ele terminado apontando por boi que tinha cara de poucos amigos e o taxista vai embora rapidamente deixando o técnico pra trás na poeira e deprimido e o técnico diz “_o que faremos Kid?”_ Kid que estava encostado numa arvore fala “_você não pensou como ia levar né_?”.

O técnico Doburoku ouviu o problema e apontou pro um caminhão “_por que eu não o levo no caminhão devil!”_ o técnico se anima e diz “_serio! Como posso retribuir?”_ Hiruma se aproveita e diz “_não temos lugar pra dormir_” e o técnico atira e diz “_se você não tem lugar para dormi sejam Bem vindos ao rancho Ben para estadia!”_ Hiruma parece satisfeito e Kid parecia um pouco abatido, mas não reclamou.

Com Sena por perto o touro entrou docilmente no caminhão onde recebeu um abraço de Sena e um de Mamori todos os macho do carro observaram a perversidade do boi e o treinador disse “_realmente este boi é um guerreiro macho!”_ e Kid suspirou os dois treinadores foram na frente os demais foram com o boi na parte de trás do caminhão, portanto cabiam todos dentro confortavelmente e a viagem se inicia.

O boi e Cerberus estavam se encarando enquanto isto, Sena e Monta olham para estrada em alegria infantil a dupla grita “_OOOOOOh, Incrível_!” e Sena alegremente fala “_Uau! Essa rua nunca acaba”_ e Monta fala _“quando você sai da cidade tudo o que se vê é o horizonte_.” E os dois falam em sincronia “_A américa é imensa!”._

Kid parecia divertido e tomando a atenção de Sena diz “_ei! Gracinha, obrigado não conseguiríamos carona com este touro.”_ E Sena já se acostumando com este apelido diz “_não obrigado vocês. estou grato por nos deixar ficar no racho do wild gummer_.” Nisto os devil bats parecia felizes e Kurita alegremente disse “_graça a isto podemos treinar um pouco antes de voltar.”_ E Mamori com diz “_sim, alguém já tinha em mente_.” E olha pra Hiruma que estava descansando mascando o seu chiclete de olhos fechados. Quando o caminhão para o técnico salta alegremente e já dispara as suas pistolas gritando “_chegamos ao rancho Ben_!” e Monta e Sena com os rostos colados gritam juntos _“enorme_!”.

O rancho bem eram muito grande havia um rio que cortava o lugar ,Havia a casa principal onde ficava os dormitórios do Seibu, havia a área dos estábulos, que tinha 5 predios já que havia muitos animais, mas ainda sobrava espaço, havia as áreas de pasto onde os animais como cavalos e bois ficavam passeando, e havia a área agrícola que tinha uma horta que era irrigada pelo rio.

Os devil bats descem do caminhão e se alojam num estabulo Hiruma mostrar um saco cheio de comida e todos os devil gritam “_churrasco_!” Sena e Mamori cortaram tudo profissionalmente com um sorriso no rosto que encantou os jogadores de Seibu e de deimon Hiruma só atirou na comida isto espanta ideias de pervertidos e Kurita picar os alimentos com as mãos e Monta não deixa que nada se perca, logo o cheiro de comida chama a tenção de todos e todos os jogadores e torcedoras de Seibu se juntam trazendo sua parte e fazendo uma grande festa.

Com um sonoro “_Itadakimasu_!” todos começam a comer. Kid se juntou a festa e Sena o serviu, mas Monta foi rápido pra chamar Sena longe dele, que deixa Kid divertido, pelo menos até sentir uma sede de sangue ele olha para o lado e ver Hiruma, Hiruma parecia calmo, mas o olhar de morte disse claramente que ele estava irritado, para Kid olhar dizia “não chegue muito perto dela”. Kid coloca o chapéu no rosto e no sussurro ele diz _“realmente quando algo bom acontece algo de ruim vem logo depois_.” Ele volta a comer, mas agora Kid tem um desejo estranho, Hiruma que o aguarde.

Monta e Sena estavam comendo juntos quando Monta termina de comer e diz “_sabor máximo_!” ele se joga no chão enquanto esfrega o estomago, Sena diz “_exercício deixam a comida mais saborosa, é o que eu ouvir.”_ E Monta responde “_deve então esta certo por que isto estava ótimo_!” Mamori que estava junto com as torcedoras dar pra Sena um palito dizendo “_você só comeu carne, uma menina saudável deve comer verduras também!_” Sena só tem uma gota de suor e aceita o esperto de verduras, Mamori volta a conversa com as torcedoras e Sena pensa “_é verdade isto é carne será que é o boi que me ajudou?”_ olhando ao redor ele ver que o boi foi usando para rodeia e parecia esta se divertido e Sena com sorriso diz “_que bom pra ele_!”.

Nisto enquanto Sena observa o boi, Togano e Kuroki estavam felizes comendo seu esperto quando um sem querer acabou por cutucando Cerberus, Cerberus que estava infeliz do boi não ter indo para panela jogou sua ira sobre os dois, que resultou em Cerberus correndo atrás dos dois enquanto os dois gritaram “_fique longe Cerberus Sama_!”. Os dois correram na direção e Sena distraída não os notou, então quando Sena percebeu os dois já estavam em cima dele e Cerberus não estavam nada amigável, recordando das dores horríveis das mordida de Cerberus Sena correu desesperadamente sem notar os olhos de Juumonji sobre ele.

Juumonji ao ver Sena correr fechou os olhos e suspirou ele pensou “não dar mais pra negar.” Ele se retirou para um lugar quieto e se encostou a uma cerca e disse “**_droga_**!”.

****************************************************************************************************************


	19. CORRIDA 19– CONTOS AMERICANOS: RESOLUÇÃO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juumonji descobri um segredo, Hiruma planeja e os devil bats toma uma decisão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: diálogos em negrito estão em inglês, em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Obs.: de acordo com o mangá o trio delinquente e Sena se conheceram antes no ensino fundamental, nesta historia isto não aconteceu.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando a mesma.

** _“_ ** ** _Quando surgirem os obstáculos, mude a sua direção para alcançar a sua meta, mas não a decisão de chegar lá.”_ **

[ ** _Desconhecido_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/desconhecido/)

** _“Decisões difíceis nos tornam mais fortes; são elas que nos trazem a experiência e a sabedoria necessária para distinguir o que deve ou não ser feito.”_ **

[ ** _Alex Verly_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/alex_verly/)

** _“Nossas decisões não devem ser para agradar aos outros.”_ **

[ ** _Alice in wonderland_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/alice_in_wonderland/)

** **

A primeira vez que Juumonji a viu, foi na prova de admissão pra deimon, não foi à aparência física dela que chamou a atenção, ela era uma menina normal e nada chamativa, mas o que chamou a atenção foram os olhos, aqueles olhos estavam olhando para a janela que Juumonji estava sentado perto, ela estava olhando longe, os olhos caramelos dela eram grandes e por algum motivo ele teve a sensação que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de onde.

A segunda a vez que ele a viu, foi a mais marcante por que ele a viu muitas vezes no dia era o primeiro dia de aula e Juumonji entrou na sala com o rosto carrancudo, logo que ele entrou ele viu os olhos caramelos olhando para os três, naquele momento ele pensou que aqueles olhos iriam olhar pra eles com desprezo ou medo assim como a maioria da sala, mas o que viu naqueles olhos eram carinho e respeito e isto abalou um pouco a postura de Juumonji, as apresentações começaram e ele soube que a menina se chamava Kobayakawa Sena, e por sorte ou azar dependendo do ponto de vista ela estava sentada numa cadeira a frente de Juumonji, para ser franco naquele dia ele não prestou muita atenção na aula.

Pra qualquer um que perguntar ele só estava procurando alguém para ser seu escravo, e nada mais e como a menina estava na frente dele então se ele ficou olhando muito tempo para ela era apenas por isso, nada mais e nada menos, quando ela saiu rapidamente para o almoço tudo que Juumonji fez foi olhar suas costas e ele viu um alvo perfeito e saiu para espancar alguém, mas a menina não saiu da sua cabeça.

Então houve o fiasco com Kurita, ele ficou revoltado de ser vencido tão facilmente então ele e seus amigos procuraram um jeito de arma para o gordo, observando a sala do clube ele viu a menina sair de lá com Kurita ele observou a dupla trocarem telefones e ele armou um plano, ele contou para o seus amigos, Togano questionou por que eles iam atacar uma menina, Kuroki também, pode não parecer para a maioria das pessoas, mas os três não gostavam de atacar meninas. Por isso ele não entender o motivo de atacar a menina ele só precisava rouba o celular, mas uma força maior o fez querer ataca-la, ele precisava fazer desta maneira por algum motivo que ele não entendia. Quando afundou o sentimento ele pensou que depois do ataque aqueles belos olhos caramelos nunca mais ia olhar com carinho para ele e ele ficou com raiva.

Bom o ataque não saiu como planejado em muitas maneiras, primeiro Jumanji nunca pensou em dar um soco em uma menina, mas ele fez. Ele esperava ela fica com medo, mas ela o desafiou. Ele esperou palavra de desprezo, mas o que teve foi “_Pegue-me se forem capazes” _com um olhar que Juumonji tinha ao ter uma boa lutar e naquele momento Juumonji correu atrás dela com um sentimento diferente e foi divertido.

Perto da estação ele pensou que Togano iria capturar ela, mas a menina girou e correu pelas escadas o trio seguiu atrás e então ela saltou e a saia que ela usava levantou e revelou uma calcinha vermelha. Com a visão Juumonji se afobou e ele tropeçou e caiu e foi esmagado pelo outros dois, Juumonji estava muito embaraçado, em sua defesa ele não era um pervertido, mas ele era um homem, qualquer homem decente ficar embaraçado com estas coisas. Naquele dia o ultimo vislumbre dela foi um sorriso não de deboche ela olhou Juumonji vendo-o com um adversário digno, mais uma vez e o respeito ainda estava lá, aquele sorriso acalmou Juumonji e lhe deu uma sensação de nostalgia pelo menos até o diabo cair em cima dele e mostra-lo o inferno.

Desde aquele dia o trio foi proibido de interagir com ela, mas isto não o impendeu de observa-la de longe, ele soube que ela era secretaria do time de Hiruma, obviamente ela foi chantageada, mas ela não parecia descontente com isto, ele percebeu que ela era uma menina esforçada e gentil e um pouco tímida, e ela sempre que viu trio sorria com carinho para os três mesmo que eles não respondessem em retorno.

Sempre que ele olhava para ela havia o sentimento de nostalgia que ele nunca soube explicar, isto o deixava curioso então observa ela pelo menos uma vez ao dia virou um habito ou rotina, ele mesmo fazia questão de ficar vadiando na sala ao invés do telhado apenas para vê-la, esta atitude melhorou a nota dos três, apesar de tudo ir calmo Juumonji não queria ficar a mercê de Hiruma por isso ele procurava um meio de se livrar dos negativos.

A primeira vez que ele viu Eyeshield 21 foi, por meio de um pôster gigante na escola que Sena estava olhando junto com o menino macaco, a menina parecia olhar um pouco sobrecarregada, era provável que ela tenha que lida com o jogador arrogante, afinal quem cria um pôster gingante assim? Ele não hesitou em dizer em voz alta “_que convencido” _ele ia dar um ultimo olhar pra Sena, mas seus olhos se encontram, e o carinho emitido pelos olhos deixa Juumonji envergonhado. No final das contas eles acabaram jogando, naquele dia ele percebeu que Sena não assistiu ao jogo, mas quando Eyeshield foi embora ela voltou, ele pensou que era apenas uma coincidência.

Muitas coisas aconteceram depois, mas quando eles foram surrados pelo Taiyo e Sena os viu, ele esperava um olhar decepcionado ou pena, mas o que ele recebeu foi um olhar de pura preocupação, aquilo doeu muito o orgulho de Juumonji ele preferia a pena ou a decepção afinal com estes ele estava acostumado, depois enquanto o trio se remendava a ficha caiu para Juumonji, ele se lembrou dos momentos em que Sena e Togano liam manga juntos antes dos treinos, lembrou-se dos momentos que Sena falou com Kuroki sobre videogames, e dos momentos que Sena tratava Juumonji com carinho apenas conversando trivialidades, e ele entendeu que para Sena eles eram amigos e Juumonji não podia negar que os três também se sentiam assim. Juumonji tinha pela primeira vez uma amiga do gênero feminino ele também notou que Kurita, Monta Yukimitsu e mesmo Komusubi eram seus amigos. E ele ficou muito feliz.

Foi no jogo dos Aliens que a conexão foi feita, o sorriso de Eyeshield era muito similar o de Sena, mas ele pensou que era coincidência afinal Sena não podia ser Eyeshield 21. A ideia, porém não saiu da sua cabeça algo dizia que era verdade, quando eles viajaram para América foi o momento que Juumonji mais assistiu pelo menos antes de passar mal, afinal todo o time foi para América, mas Eyeshield não estava no avião, este era um evento importante o suficiente para todo o time ser arrastado então por que a estrela do time não estava lá? isso era ilógico a não ser que Sena fosse o mesmo. Na praia Sena tinha ajudado o time a vencer, pela lógica Mamori era mais resistente fisicamente, mas Hiruma tinha a mandado trazer todos juntos quando obviamente era Sena que devia ter feito isto então agora a pouco na fazenda ele a viu correr.

Ele não podia, mas negar Sena sua primeira amiga, sua gentil e educada amiga, era Eyeshield 21 alguém que estava no jogo, mas feroz do mundo.

****************************************************************************************************************

Todos no churrasco estavam em alto astral pelo menos até ouvir Doburoku gritando “_qual é o seu problema idiota_?” e Doburoku socar Hiruma ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu já que Hiruma estava rindo com uma abobora quebrada no lugar. Doburoku massageia a mão dolorida e diz “_onde esta Musashi? pensei que vocês três fossem junto para o torneio de natal!”_ e Hiruma dispara sua metralhadora e grita “_velho de merda cale a boca, Musashi estará conosco meus planos nunca falham!”_ Doburoku quebra sua garrafa de saque e grita “_Então o traga agora_!” e Hiruma coloca a mão na cintura e diz “_agora? Eu não faço milagre_” seus olhos estavam sombreados ele saiu sem, mas explicações.

Doburoku estava irritado e Monta não muito atrás dele e ao lado de Sena diz “_o que ele quis dizer?”_ e Sena diz _“Musashi eu já ouvir o nome em algum lugar_” e Kurita surgiu atrás deles e disse “_Musashi é... nosso amigo_.” A dupla de chibis estava prestando atenção e isto atrai Yukimitsu e Komusubi e Kurita continua “_ele, Hiruma e eu éramos amigos na escola fundamental...” _Kurita estava perdido em lembrança e Sena diz “_lembrei, Musashi era o outro nome que estava escrito na TV._” E Kurita com um sorriso triste diz “_sim, nos escrevemos aquilo como promessa de irmos juntos para o torneio de natal”_ e Monta pergunta “_então por que ele saiu do time?”_ e Kurita triste diz “_ele teve seus motivos_.” Kurita estava triste e deprimido e Sena falou “_então é por isso”_ Monta confuso diz “_isso o que?”_ e Sena fala carinhosamente “_é por isso que Hiruma san nunca recruta um chutador para o time.”. _

E Sena com um sorriso diz “_ele acredita que Musashi vai voltar_!” e Sena pensa “ele sempre foi assim, pensando no futuro e buscando seus sonhos, este é o Hiruma que eu conheço e que nunca entendo, mas admiro.” E Sena um pouco triste diz “_será que podemos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?”_ e Monta põe a mão na costa de Sena e diz “_Sena, já estamos fazendo, vamos ficar forte e continuar a vencer, se fizemos isto eu sinto que Musashi vai voltar para o time.”_ E Yukimitsu se junta perto e diz “_eu também acho_!” e Komusubi acesa em consentimento e Kurita com lagrimas de alegria grita _“pessoal!”_ Kurita abraça amorosamente os quatro ao mesmo tempo e diz “_vamos continuar vencendo e quando Musashi voltar, vamos todos juntos para o torneio de natal_” ele continua abraçando os quatro e a brilhos de alegria em torno deles só é reforçado pelas risadas de Sena e Monta. Doburoku que viu a cena toda estava mais calmo olhando em admiração para o time que o demônio havia escolhido ele só pode dizer “_Hiruma você tem um bom time_!”.

***************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma estava andando calmamente para uma área silenciosa, ele estava frustrado e uma voz em sua cabeça diz _“**MUSASHI VAI VOLTAR! ELA VAI TRAZÊ-LO**_!” ele resmunga em raiva _“maldito pensamento traidor_.” Ele encosta-se numa cerca e esvazia sua cabeça de pensamentos estranhos, ele se concentrou tanto que ele não percebeu Juumonji, então quando a voz irritante de Juumonji soou dizendo “_por quê?”_ ele responde com raiva “_Por que o que? Juumonji Porra_!” ele estava olhando para Juumonji, na opinião de Hiruma Juumonji era esperto o suficiente para não meche com Hiruma quando ele estava com raiva.

Mas parece que Juumonji estava com raiva também e por isso estava sendo idiota no momento, deixando sua própria raiva de lado ele analisou Juumonji, algo diz que ele não vai gostar desta conversa e Juumonji com toda postura defensiva pergunta “_por que você fez Sena Eyeshield 21?”._ Hiruma levanta uma sobrancelha e fica serio totalmente, ele pensa “Sena contou pra ele, não! Seu pet não faria isto sem lhe contar”, mas na mesma hora a maldita voz irritante diz “**_ELA É LIVRE, ELA SÓ ESCOLHEU TE SEGUIR, ELA SEMPRE PODE IR EMBORA!_**_” _e Hiruma pensa em raiva “não vou deixar!”.

Um pouco de raiva dever ter passado a sua cara de pau, por que Juumonji pensando provavelmente que iria punir meu pet diz “_antes de você dizer algo, Sena não me disse, só um idiota não seria capaz de descobri...”_ e Hiruma o cortou “_só se ele observa-se o suficiente_” a forma que Hiruma falou, foi sua voz de chantagem, ele queria mostrar que ele sabia da constante observação de Juumonji para o que pertencia a ele. Juumonji parecia mais irritado e disse “_você vai me chantagear com isto também? vai colocar isto no seu caderno negro?”._

E Hiruma olha para ele e depois de um tempo diz “_não vou_” ele não ia mesmo, para Hiruma Juumonji podia olhar quando ele quiser desde que não vá atrapalhar seu pet de melhorar, além do mais Juumonji já gosta demais do jogo, para precisar ser chantageado Hiruma iria embora, mas Juumonji parecia desesperado e diz “_Responda-me Hiruma por quê? porque colocou Sena em uma posição tão perigosa, ele é uma menina, pense em quantas vezes ela já foi ferida?”. _Juumonji estava elevando o tom, mas controlou a voz e Hiruma responde “_e pense em quantas lesões ela teria se a linha não fosse forte como é._” Ele sai de perto da cerca e sai andando e de costa ele responde para Juumonji “_Mantenha a linha forte Juumonji, se você quer que a chibi de merda fique segura!” _ele sai Hiruma não precisa olhar pra trás para ver que Juumonji estava resoluto em ficar mais forte.

Pode não ser claro para Juumonji, mas Hiruma sempre soube que ele tem um habito protetor, sua raia protetora não esta mais somente em Kuroki e Togano, parece que ampliou para todo o time. Juumonji pode pensar a vontade que ele é o homem podre que faz Sena entra em perigo, mas ele sabe que Sena ama a sua posição a garota quer correr, a garota quer vencer, Se todo o time não melhorar, ela vai se machucar apenas para ganhar e Hiruma não vai permitir isto.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era cedo, é Sena sempre acorda cedo, portanto ele é o primeiro a acordar e sair , ele pode ver o time Seibu treinando, Monta notou a ausência de Sena e saiu ao encontro dela se espreguiçando e falou _“o que é isso?” _e Sena responde “_treino matinal_” à dupla observa e Monta fala “_que ataque explosivo_” e Sena fala “_esta diferença na força foi o motivo da nossa derrota para o aliens_” Doburoku ver a dupla e diz “_os gummerns são fortes, e vão ficar mais fortes, considerando que eles estão escondendo coisas.”_ E Sena sem olhar pra ele diz “_devemos treinar_” seu olhar resoluto inspira Monta que diz “_sim! não vamos perder pra eles_.”

Doburoku bebe e diz “_eu sou um treinador...”_ isto chama a atenção dos dois e ele continua “_para vencerem vocês precisam ser treinados_.” Ele pausa e bebe mais um pouco e diz “_você querem ser fortes?” _e a dupla em perfeita sincronia diz “_sim!_” Doburoku parece estar satisfeito e os três ouvem um dos jogadores Seibu dizendo “_por que diabos temos que treinar vestidos de cowboys_?” e o treinador dos Seibu atirando diz “_para entra no clima_!” e Doburoku rir e despois de beber diz em alegria “_se eles são cowboys ,vocês serão ....”_

_***************************************************************************************************************_

Todos os devil bats estavam vestidos de índios mesmo Hiruma que tinha penas na cabeça e pintou o rosto, mas ainda vestido normalmente, Sena esta com a mesma roupa da primeira vez e Monta estava com a roupa de lobo. Cerberus estava olhando para Sena que tirou uma pluma de sua roupa e colocou na cólera de Cerberus.

A corrida foi brutal como da primeira vez e quando chegou à vez de Doburoku joga água em Sena ele correu muito rápido Doburoku observa as pernas de Sena e se encosta perto da cerca ao lado de Hiruma e diz “_ela tem pernas incríveis_.” E Hiruma com um sorriso presunçoso diz _“ela é Eyeshield 21, se consideramos somente a velocidade ela é mais rápida que Shin do Oujoo._” Doburoku olha para ele com um olhar desconfiado e bebe a garrafa que estava na mão e ele grita “_droga era a água quente!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Era de noite e Mamori estava falando com Sena e ela diz “_Sena tem certeza que quer dormir de novo aqui? as meninas do Seibu são bem legais, tenho certeza que vai se sentir mais confortável lá._” E Sena com um sorriso e esfregando a nuca diz “_eu prefiro ficar aqui com Monta eu me sinto mais a vontade.”_ Mamori com um suspiro diz “_tudo bem, tenha bons sonhos Sena_” e Sena com um sorriso diz “_boa noite Mamori nee san_!” Mamori sai e Sena se dirige para o curral que Monta escolheu dormir.

Monta estava jogando o lençol que ele ia se embrulha no feno quando a voz de Sena soa “_você vai ficar com frio”_ e Monta diz “_vai ficar tudo bem”_ ele joga o lençol e depois se joga nele, ele nota Sena deitar ao lado dele, mas antes dele protestar Sena joga o lençol dela por cima dos dois e ela diz “_assim você não fica com frio”._ Os dois se olham e ambos sorriem os dois observam o teto e Sena fala “_passamos por muita coisa, mas foi divertido_.” E Monta com um ar satisfeito diz “_é triste saber que vamos partir amanha_” e Sena responde “_sim...”._

Doburoku aparece e diz “_menina, me disseram que você quer desafiar o Shin!”_ a dupla chibi se sentar e ele continua “_tente passar por mim, vou ver se você é bom.”_ Sena sussurra _“sim_”.

O fracasso foi igual à primeira vez e Doburoku diz “_você até que tem habilidade, mas velocidade não serve pra nada se não usar a cabeça.”_ Nisto Sena se sentar e diz “_meu ponto fraco apareceu de novo.” _E Monta que estava ajudando Sena se levantar diz em espanto “_você tem um pronto fraco!”_ e Sena com beicinho diz “_todo mundo tem um_” e Doburoku depois de beber diz “_você pelo menos tem ciência do seu ponto fraco, então você já percebeu que do jeito que esta você não vai superar Shin.”_ Doburoku vai para dentro dormir e Sena e Monta se olham e segue depois dele.

****************************************************************************************************************

A lua estava alta no céu parecia que todos estavam dormindo, mas Hiruma Kurita e Doburoku estavam acordados e em pé na frente do estabulo, Doburoku depois de uma bebida disse “_vendo a corrida indiana de vocês acho que posso determinar o nível de deimon._” Sena se levanta de onde estava deitada para ouvir.

Doburoku explica o nível de força dos times comparando com cavalos e a distancia, nisto todo o time acorda e ouve a conversa. E Doburoku continua “_vocês são do segundo ano, o ultimo torneio de vocês será no outono do terceiro ano.”_ E Hiruma fala “_na deimon as atividade extracurriculares acabam depois do outono do segundo ano.”_ Nisto Doburoku que estavam bebendo cospe toda a bebida em espanto e diz “_o que? fala serio?”_ e Hiruma serio diz “_nos temos pouco tempo nos próximo 40 dias nos faça um time supremo.”_ E a raiva de Doburoku sobe e grita “_você é burro? só em 40 dias como vou_...” Hiruma o corta dizendo “_vamos fazer a macha da morte!” _nisto o medo se apodera de Doburoku e ele se cala.

Monta sussurra para Sena _“o que é isso?”_ e Sena sussurra “_macha da morte_” Yukimitsu parece aflito Juumonji Togano e Kuroki estavam sérios observando e Doburoku parecia amargurado diz “_não! Isso não! Isso não é treinamento só traz sofrimento!”_ Doburoku levanta um dos lados da calça e mostra sua perna com uma cicatriz horrível e grita _“a macha da morte encerrou minha carreira de jogador!_” e Hiruma deixa a calma de lado e grita “_conhece outro jeito de vencemos o torneio que não seja a macha da morte?”_ ambos se encaram e Hiruma continua “_não tem outro jeito! Por isso vim para América!_” Doburoku aponta para o lado que o resto do time estava e diz _“não tem como eles seguirem você!”_ todos pareciam surpresos e Hiruma grita _“isso não importa! Vamos fazer!”_ e Doburoku fala gravemente “_vocês vão morrer!”_ e Hiruma serio diz “_não! Não vamos! Não até chegamos ao torneio de natal.”_ Kurita também afirma em solenidade. A conversa terminou e o trio foi dormir, mas os demais não foram todos estavam pensando e Sena saiu do estabulo e olha para a lua. Ao contemplar a lua ele pensa “este foi o momento mais decisivo da minha vida, tenho certeza que das deles também, foi o momento que decidimos ir para o inferno para ficar mais forte.”

Não muito longe do estabulo Sena se senta numa cerca ele decide relaxar cantando ele nunca percebeu que no silencio da noite sua voz foi ouvida por todos daquele estabulo.

****************************************************************************************************************

Todos estavam pensativos a conversa de antes tinha mostrado que todos precisavam ficar mais fortes, mas o que fazer? No meio de seus pensamentos uma melodiosa voz ressoa.

**Naze furui kabe ni rakuen wo egaku**

**Mada eien yori tooi yume wo mite**

**Kokoro wa dokoka ni nemuraseta mama no**

**Nakushite wa ikenai tsubasa wo sagashiteru**

_Por que estou desenhando um paraíso nesta parede de idade?_

_Por que eu prefiro um sonho distante para a eternidade?_

_Meu coração está procurando algum lugar_

_Para que minhas asas guardadas saiam, asas que eu não devo perder_

O grupo pensa. Quem esta cantando? a voz era família e a voz continua.

**Naze jibun dake ga kizutsuku to nageku**

**Tada hito wa daremo fuzoroina kakera**

**Mirai wa kimatta basho bakari janai**

**Hikari ga sasu michi ga aru kara**

_Por que eu sou o único que se machuca?, eu suspiro_

_As pessoas são fragmentos incompletos_

_O futuro é incerto e nunca é decidido apenas por mim_

_Pois existe sempre uma luz no fim do túnel_

E a voz animada ressoa. Em cada palavra pode ser perceber o desejo de algo maior.

**Blaze away ima blaze away sugu**

**Blaze away tobira no mukou he**

**Saa toki wa umarekawaru**

**Blaze away ima blaze away ima**

**Blaze away hibikiau kodou**

**Kagi wa wakareteru sono te ni ima**

_Resplandeça agora, resplandeça de imediato_

_Resplandeça para fora da porta_

_Agora, é a hora de renascer_

_Resplandeça agora, resplandeça agora_

_Resplandeça podemos sentir os batimentos cardíacos do outro_

_A chave da fechadura esta em suas mãos_

O mesmo desejo da voz agora corre pelas veias de cada um deles e a voz agora canta como se estivesse segurando algo frágil quase um sussurro amoroso.

**Kaze ga shirusu kono saki no dokoka**

**Motto tsukamitoreru nanika**

**Kobamu mono wo kowarecha ikenai**

**Kurushimi no ato ni mezameyou**

_Em algum lugar onde o vento está apontando_

_Existe algo que podemos obter_

_Mas se tivermos medo não vamos conseguir_

_Depois da dor vamos acordar_

E a voz ressoa mais forte como querer-se chegar algum lugar.

**Blaze away ima blaze away sugu**

**Blaze away tobira no mukou he**

**Saa toki wa umarekawaru**

**Blaze away ima blaze away ima**

**Blaze away dekiru koto ga aru**

**Tatoe hitotsu shikanakutemo**

**Blaze away ima blaze away ima**

**Blaze away kakenuketeyukou**

_Resplandeça agora, resplandeça de imediato_

_Resplandeça para fora da porta_

_Agora, é a hora de renascer_

_Resplandeça agora, resplandeça agora_

_Resplandeça há algo que podemos fazer_

_Mesmo que seja apenas uma coisa_

_Resplandeça agora, resplandeça agora_

_Resplandeça manter a correr e supere_

E no sussurro a musica termina.

**Kagi wa wakareteru sono te ni ima**

_A chave da fechadura esta em suas mãos_

Depois da ultima som os devil bats dormem um sono reparador cheios de resolução. Enquanto Sena sorri para o céu enluarado.

****************************************************************************************************************

No aeroporto Hiruma faz todos esperarem do lado de fora do avião e no asfalto do aeroporto com sua arma ele faz uma linha no chão, ele se posiciona do outro lado junto com Kurita e Doburoku ele coloca a metralhadora no ombro e diz “_escutem! A baleia e eu ficaremos para treinar, se vocês forem ficar conosco cruze esta linha!”_ todos estavam apreensivos e Sena tinha sua franja tampando os olhos.

Doburoku desta vez sem beber disse seriamente “_a macha da morte... nunca ninguém conseguiu terminar, aqueles que não puderem participar ficaram de lado, vocês podem morrer por isso não vou força a ninguém... contudo este ano todos os times estarão fortes. Esta é a única maneira de vocês derrota-los... Se você entrarem agora neste avião, vão poder voltar para suas mães e para as suas camas quentinhas, mas aqueles que estão dispostos a morrer para ficar forte rasguem os tickets para o céu e sigam comingo para o inferno... ninguém pode decidir por vocês, vocês precisam se decidir sozinhos se querem voltar pacificamente, vão em frente ou venham para o inferno no caminhão dos devil bats, se cruzarem esta linha não haverá volta... sobrevivam ao inferno por quarenta dias ou morram!”_ Kurita disse “_pessoal vocês não precisam ficar, se vocês voltarem agora ainda irão aproveitar o verão no Japão_”. Doburoku o corta e fala “_se vocês vão atravessar a linha gritem seu nome seu numero e posição”._

E Monta é o primeiro a atravessar a linha e grita “_Raimon Tarou, número 80, posição recebedor!”_ nisto Doburoku fica surpreso e Hiruma masca chiclete, mas não mostra os olhos e Monta continua “_tipo sanguíneo B minha comida favorita e banana, minha palavra favorita e determinação, meu esporte favorita...”_ e nisto Doburoku estava com uma gota de suor e dizendo “_já pode parar_” e Monta rasga seu ticket e grita “_meu esporte favorito é futebol americano_!” Sena ainda tem os olhos coberto, mas um sorriso pequeno se formou em seu rosto.

Yukimitsu pensa “por toda a minha vida sempre vir os festivais de longe. não mais desta vez quero participar do festival, a coisa mais divertida para mim não é estudar” ele cruza a linha e grita _“Yukimitsu Manabu, numero 16! Ainda não tenho posição!”_ e o próximo foi “_Komusubi Daikichi, numero 55! Line!”_ e ele atravessa para a alegria de Kurita que chora em alegria “_Komusubi kun!”._

Kuroki suspira e diz “_legal para eles.”_ e Togano responde _“um verão do inferno...”_ os dois se viram para sair e dizem _“vamos Juumonji_.” E Juumonji ainda na linha diz “_vocês tem certeza_?” ambos param e ele continua “_caras mais fracos que nós vão ficar e lutar, exemplo o Yukimitsu e Eyeshield 21 ...não é mesmo Sena?”_ Sena mostra seu olhos castanho em direção a Juumonji em forma de pergunta e Juumonji sussurra “_eu não sou cego_”.

Sena esfrega o pescoço e olha par o outro lado e Juumonji continua “_vocês querem continua serem chamados de lixo, quando não somos? lembre-se do jogo dos Aliens, todos nós respeitaram quando nos vencemos isto não é futebol americano?”_ e Kuroki olha para Togano e diz “_o que fazemos Toga, Juumonji esta em chamas?” _e Togano se vira para Kuroki e diz _“vou perder meus mangás, mas me conformo com os quadrinhos americanos.”_ Os dois se viram com um sorriso e Juumonji também e os três se alinham e atravessam juntos e Juumonji começa “_Juumonji Kazuki, numero 51 posição line!” _e seguido por “_Kuroki Kouji numero 52! Mesmo que ele_!” seguido “_Toganou Shouzou, numero 53,mesmo que eles Line!”_ ele fala ajeitando os óculos com o mangá e Kurita grita _“rapazes! Todas da linha estão aqui_!”.

O grupo esta em alegria e então notam Sena do outro lado da linha com um sorriso radiante e amoroso que fez a maioria enrubescer e então notado todos olhando sobre ela a expressão de Sena se tornam resoluta, ela atravessa a linha e rasga seu bilhete e fala solenemente “_Kobayakawa Sena numero 21! posição Running back!” _e nisto Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Togano e Kuroki gritam em espanto “_Sena é Eyeshield 21!”._

Hiruma tinha um sorriso largo e atira com a escopeta enquanto grita “_Ya-Ha_!” e Doburoku fala “_muito bem já esta decidido, os integrantes que vão ficar para a macha da morte são... o time completo dos devil bats!”_ o time assiste o avião partir enquanto Sena pensa “vamos todos para o torneio de natal.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica utilizada no capitulo Blaze Away do grupo TRAX que se não me engano é o segundo encerramento do anime Eyeshield 21. Até a próxima.


	20. CORRIDA 20- MARCHA DA MORTE: A PROVA DE RESITÊNCIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Começa o treinamento brutal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: diálogos em negrito estão em inglês, em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Obs.: Um dos trechos que eu escrevi são baseados no fanfiction Time machine escrito por Eric Clutter por favor dei uma lida no original foi bem escrito, a música que usei é a minha favorita de fairy tail Towa no Kizuna em comemoração ao chegar no capitulo 20 , estou particularmente feliz por conseguir isto.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a história muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando a mesma. E vamos tocar o barco!

** _“O valor de um guerreiro não está na sua força e sim na sua resistência.”_ **

[ ** _Jean Carlos C. Almeida_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/jean_carlos_c_almeida/)

** _“Enquanto existir fé, haverá à resistência e a força para vencer...”_ **

[ ** _César Gonçalves_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/cesar_goncalves/)

_“Pessoal vocês são tão mesquinhos_!” Mamori grita enquanto se aproxima do grupo ela estava muito irritada e Monta diz “_Mamori san estamos esperando por você_!” ela ainda irritada diz “_você ia me deixar voltar sozinha para o Japão!_” e Kurita sempre um amante da paz diz “_não tínhamos esta intenção.”_ Antes que Mamori grita-se com Kurita Sena pergunta “_cadê o Cerberus?”_ Nisto Mamori se acalma ela pensa um pouco e depois grita, do avião que tinha acabado de decolar pula um paraquedas e pôde-se ver Cerberus rindo assustadoramente Monta olha e diz _“assustador!”_ e Sena olha espantada e diz “_incrível! onde será que aprendeu?”. _Se agrupando com Cerberus o grupo vai para um restaurante comer.

****************************************************************************************************************

No restaurante Hiruma pegou uma mesa grande para a equipe, e uma mesa pequena para ele onde ficou sozinho digitando, na maior Kurita sentou em uma ponta, Komusubi ao seu lado, o trio delinquente ao lado deles do outro lado estava Doburoku, Monta, Sena e Mamori, todos estavam comendo em alta astral, Kuroki e Togano estavam brincados com Sena, ainda surpresos e Juumonji ver os três interagir com um ar feliz.

Depois da refeição do lado de fora Doburoku estava enchendo o tanque de gasolina de seu caminhão. Monta que estava ao lado do caminhão disse “_você sabe eu não esperava rasgar a passagem, mas..._” Yukimitsu entende, e dar voz a dúvida de Monta “_como vamos voltar ao Japão e jogar o torneio de Outono?”_ e o grupo estava pensativo e Hiruma com seu ar de malandro diz _“voltaremos a pé._” Nisto a gangue exclama em surpresa e o trio de irmão diz “_huh!? huuh!? huuuh!?_” e Yukimitsu em espanto diz “_a pé? é o oceano?”_ e Hiruma com a sua metralhadora no ombro diz “_Vamos ganhar algum dinheiro até a costa oeste_.” Isso gera alívio para o grupo, mas Mamori pensativa diz “_vamos ganhar dinheiro na costa leste você diz_” com um rosto de espanto ela continua “_você não está falando de ...”_ e Hiruma diz “_Las Vegas_” e Mamori grita “_não é assim que se ganha dinheiro!”._

E Hiruma com o rosto demoníaco grita “_Ai Vamos nós! Nos próximos 40 dias, correremos 2.000 quilômetros do Texas até Las Vegas. Esse é o treino supremo de travessia da América_.” E Monta espantado disse “_isto é a macha da morte?”_ e Sena balançando a cabeça em concordância fala _“é realmente o inferno_” e Hiruma com o ar de escarnio diz _“vocês pensaram que seria fácil, não foi? isto é um treinamento de um ano em 40 dias. Cada posição terá um tarefa ao longo da maratona.”_ E Yukimitsu e Monta juntos falam “_cada posição?”_ se aproveitando da pergunta Hiruma aponta arma para eles e grita “_Ya-Ha!”_ ele começa a disparar e grita “_square in_!” ele dispara em modo para demostrar como é a rota para Yukimitsu e Monta fazerem.

Sena fala “_2.000 quilômetros assim? força você dois_!” e Kuroki fala “_ainda bem que somos da line!”_ e todos da defesa concordam e Doburoku bate na lateral do caminhão e diz “_vocês acham que a gasolina vai durar 2.000 quilômetros? vocês não podem deixar o caminhão devil bats para trás, com as bagagens.”._

_ “huh!? huuh!? huuuh!?”_ falou os três irmãos e logo toda a linha estava gritando enquanto empurrava o caminhão, em cima do caminhão está Mamori, Sena e Cerberus. E Doburoku estava guiando na cabine e gritando “_ei! empurre com mais força! Ainda não estamos nos movemos!”._

Mamori tira um lençol da bagagem e joga em cima de Sena e diz “_coloque isto na cabeça para evitar insolação”._ E Sena conseguindo tirar o rosto debaixo do lençol tem uma gota de suor e fala meio triste um “_sim_”, nisto Mamori pula do caminhão e diz “_vou comprar água_”. Doburoku ver Mamori ir pelo retrovisor e diz “_Sena! Venha aqui_!” ambos descem do caminhão e Doburoku mostra uma pedra pequena para Sena dizendo “_esta é sua tarefa_” e Sena pega a pedra coloca no chão e diz “_devo chutar a pedra_” e Doburoku bebe e diz “_sim!_” Sena estava grave “_isto vai ajudar no meu ponto fraco”_ e Doburoku ri e diz “_sim!_” Sena se despede do lines que estava empurrando e sai chutando a pedra.

Doburoku a ver saindo e diz _“se você chutar esta pedra por 2.000km você vai dominar o super corte.”_ Sena já estava bem a frente quando Mamori volta ela ia subir o caminhão, mas Doburoku fala “_Mamori você fica guiando!” _e ela espantada responde _“tudo bem!”_ antes ela se vira para algo que está coberto com um lençol e uma sobrinha e diz “_Sena! Aqui a água!”_ e sai para guiar o caminhão, para a equipe da linha que viram a cena isto os fez suspirar e Kuroki diz “_ela realmente confundiu Sena com Cerberus?”_ e todos eles tinham uma gota de suor e voltam a empurrar.

****************************************************************************************************************

Depois de ser ameaçado por Hiruma de nunca perder a pedra Sena estava chutado lentamente a mesma como aquecimento e pensando “que bom que eu pratiquei um pouco antes de entra no colégio, se bem que a estrada aqui e mais difícil de chutar, mas espero estar com menos dores.”.

Três horas haviam passado e Doburoku ele estava olhando o relógio ao lado de um Cerberus que estava bebendo álcool ainda fingindo ser Sena, Doburoku vai para parte, mas alta do caminhão e olha no binóculo para ver como estão todos, Monta estava com um rosto terrível, Yukimitsu estava parecido a pintura o grito, Kurita estava com os olhos esbugalhados, Komusubi estava com os olhos girando e soltado vapor, os irmãos huh huh tinha a mesma cara de raiva. Parando de observar ele diz “_é difícil dizer que está mais cansado e quanto a você menina?” _ele coloca o binóculo e observa.

Sena percebeu que Hiruma e os outros dois já estavam bem distantes ele respira e chuta a pedra com força e corre tentando lembra-se das instruções que praticara em sua vida passada, ele diminua os passo e corta como esperado o joelho doeu, mas não foi com a mesma intensidade da primeira vez ele continuou até chegar com o grupo do ataque. De longe Doburoku abaixa o binóculo, e diz “_criança interessante, fico pensando de onde aquele diabo a tirou.”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Na primeira noite Sena não estava tão cansada como da primeira vez, então ele ajudou todos com massagem e saco de gelo, sempre com um sorriso gentil e amoroso, Mamori fez um jantar e Doburoku explicou a super recuperação, e Hiruma disse que deveriam dormir por que de madrugada iriam treinar, Hiruma pegou sua arma e foi para um canto isolado Sena percebendo isto e vendo que Hiruma foi o único que não recebeu massagem ou tratamento tomou uma decisão, ele chega com Mamori e com um sorriso diz “_Mamori nee san, você pode me fazer um favor?”._

Hiruma estava digitando sentado em cima de uma caixa, um lado de sua calça estava levantado revelando uma contusão feia enquanto ele digita Mamori chega com uma faixa de gases e começa a cuidar do joelho dele, Hiruma observa e diz “_o que está fazendo maldita gerente, se aprece e vai ajudar aqueles pirralhos?”_ e Mamori com um sorriso maternal diz “_eu estou fazendo um favor para Sena, Sena está cuidando dos demais, então não vou sair daqui até você se tratado então não se mecha_.” Hiruma fica pensativo Sena pediu para Mamori cuidar dele, enquanto ela ajudava os outros idiotas, mas quem vai cuidar dela, a tampinha de merda não tinha nenhum cuidado consigo e pela face da gerente, a mesma nem desconfia que Sena está cansada. Hiruma enquanto pensa fica mexendo o joelho e irritado a gerente, por que ninguém manda nele.

Era a segunda noite da marcha, desde a primeira noite Sena teve que dormi junto com Mamori na cabine, não que Sena se importe de dormi com a sua irmã, mas a cabine restringiu os seus movimentos e isto não deixava Sena descansar direito então depois de cuidar de todos Sena foi tirar um cochilo na parte de carga do caminhão. O trio Huh-huh foi o primeiro a se preparar para dormir e foram eles que encontraram Sena dormindo, e Kuroki comenta “_Nunca imaginei que a tampinha fosse Eyeshield 21_” e Togano disse “_no começo achei que Eyeshield fosse legal, mas acho que Sena é mais legal, se bem que vê como ela dorme agora ela parece muito frágil”_.

O trio ver Sena dormindo parece um gato, e roncando de maneira fofa, ele se deitam ao redor de Sena sem incomodar o sono do chibi, e Juumonji começa a falar “_o que acharam do treinamento?”_ e Kuroki diz “_cara é o inferno_!” e Togano diz “_realmente não exageraram, quando disseram que podíamos morrer. Acho que dar pra fazer um mangá disso”_ Juumonji rir e fala mansamente “_eu pensei que vocês iriam querer desistir?”_ e Kuroki se senta e olha seriamente para Juumonji e diz “_Kazuki, pode ter parecido, que estamos fazendo isto só por você, mas você só nos deu o empurrão.”_ E Togano sorrir e diz “_estamos fazendo isto por nós mesmos.” _E ambos olham para Sena e Kuroki diz “_além do mais uma menina aguentou o treinamento dela, sem reclamar e ainda cuidou de nós” _e Togano continua “_que tipo de homens seriamos se fugíssemos depois disto, podem nós chamar de lixo, mas não somos._” E Juumonji diz com um sorriso “_você são os melhores_.”

O resto do pessoal veio para dormir, Kurita levou Sena nos braços para Cabine com Mamori, todos foram dormir menos Hiruma que estava perto da fogueira, ele olha para as pessoas no caminhão e depois de ter ouvido a conversa do trio ele reflete e diz “_acho que não vou mais precisar disto.”_ Tirando o negativo do bolso ele joga na fogueira e o ver sendo destruído havia um sorriso em seu rosto e ele foi dormir.

****************************************************************************************************************

O terceiro dia foi exaustivo como sempre, era noite e Sena estava na cabine com Mamori e ele agora estava tentando dormir, mas as dores do treinamento começaram a incomodar demais, ele decidiu fazer massagem para melhorar a dor. Deixando Mamori dormindo de maneira confortável na cabine, Sena anda lentamente para perto do Lago que eles haviam achado na estrada, era uma ocorrência rara e todos aproveitaram antes do jantar para tomar banho, no momento tudo era tranquilo e a lua refletia no lago de maneira bela. Sena se senta na borda do lago e observa a bela visão.

Depois de um tempo Sena estica as pernas e começa a fazer movimentos suaves para amenizar a dor, ele estava tão preocupado em cuidar dos seus amigos que esqueceu se de passar gelo em si, rindo um pouco da própria estupidez, Sena suspira e diz “_não posso evitar_!”. Afinal para Sena todos os devil bats eram muito especiais, era natural de Sena querer cuidar deles, talvez o lado protetor de Mamori tenha passando para ele, mas ao contrário de Mamori Sena não que impedi-lo de crescer, só quer está ao lado deles. Sena lembra como era antigamente, ele era totalmente dependente de Mamori, e isto o tornou inseguro, ele sabe que Mamori não fez por mal, mas às vezes ele fica se perguntando onde ele estaria se Hiruma não tivesse arrastado e forçado a jogar. Que lembrou uma coisa importante, ele nunca agradeceu a Hiruma, pelo menos ele não se lembra de dizer a palavra a Hiruma, que era estranho Sena sempre se orgulhou de ser educado, mas pensando bem ele naquela época ele era muito tímido, talvez ele tivesse medo da reação de Hiruma e nunca agradeceu.

Sabendo disso neste momento ele deveria procurar uma oportunidade para falar obrigado, mesmo que ele fique com raiva, Sena tinha ganhado uma segunda vida, deixar passar a oportunidade de fazer melhor não era aceitável para o homem que Sena queria ser, ele diria Hiruma obrigado pelos laços eternos que ele fez com devil bats mesmo que ele leve um tiro. Pensado melhor ele não queria levar um tiro era melhor ter um plano de fuga quando disser ou pega-lo de bom humor, Sena suspira novamente, ele nunca foi muito bom em interagir com Hiruma e agora ele ficou um pouco nervoso ele decidi canta para relaxar.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**

**"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda arigatou**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_Por causa da bondade que você me deu_

_Eu percebi a existência da força, obrigada_

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

Alguém estava cantando, não era a primeira vez que Hiruma ouvia a voz melodiosa cantando nesta viagem, mas ele não sabia quem era antes, aguçando sua audição ele ouve mais atentamente.

**Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte**

**Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa**

**Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga**

**Ikiru imi wo eta shunkan data**

**Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga**

**Koko ni iru kara**

_Eu entendia errado e me gabava de minhas habilidades_

_Sem saber o significado da bondade, eu vivia como um lobo_

_O dia em que você segurou meu braço_

_Esse foi o momento em que aprendi o significado de viver_

_Não há por que ter dúvidas_

_Porque os meus companheiros estão aqui_

Era uma menina e neste grupo só havia duas, Sena era única que estava próximo do estabulo onde dormiram antes, então Sena tinha outra habilidade que não espalhava por aí, que era estranho, a maioria das pessoas tentava se vangloriar de suas habilidades, mas Sena era uma coisinha humilde, talvez devido ao tempo que ela sofria bully, isto é o que Hiruma pensa enquanto se deleita na canção.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara**

**"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_Por causa da força que você me mostrou_

_Compreendi o valor da bondade_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**

**"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda arigatou**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_Por causa da bondade que você me deu_

_Eu percebi a existência da força, obrigada_

Hiruma se levanta de onde estava deitado no caminhão e se desviando dos outros que estava dormindo, silenciosamente Hiruma sai do caminhão e se aproxima de Sena que balança de um lado para o outro sem cuidado com mundo, ela está massageando o joelho machucado Hiruma faz uma carranca irritada e volta para o caminhão ele procura blocos de gelo, afinal a idiota precisava disto.

**Ima agakitai hon no sae koe**

**Kubi wa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou**

**Butsukari ai namida nagasu kazu wa**

**Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai**

**Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo**

**Sazukete kureta**

_Agora, eu quero lutar para superar meus instintos_

_Quebrando este colar à parte, vamos correr em direção ao futuro_

_Apoiando uns aos outros, evitamos inúmeras lágrimas_

_Nossa fé não pode ser quebrada facilmente_

_Sem conhecer limites, você_

_Me ensinou a coragem_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara**

**"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_Por causa da força que você me mostrou_

_Compreendi o valor da bondade_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yurushi au koto no taisetsu sa**

**Manabi tsuzuketainda kore kara mo**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_A importância de perdoar uns aos outros_

_Eu quero continuar aprendendo sobre isso_

Ele volta em direção a Sena, decidido fazê-la parar de cantar como a idiota que ela é, e cuidar do seu ferimento. Um pouco incomodado com a letra da música e questionando para quem ela está cantando.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**"Kudaranai" nante iwa senai**

**Mamori nuku senaka shinjite**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_Não vou permitir que palavras inúteis sejam ditas_

_Vou protegê-lo até o fim, por isso confie em mim_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Shinjiteru akashi kureta kara**

**Kizuna ni tayoreru nda arigatou**

_Os laços eternos que você me deu_

_Não poderiam ser formados apenas por memórias_

_Por causa da prova de confiança que você me mostrou_

_Eu sou capaz de acreditar em nosso vínculo, obrigado._

Quando Hiruma está bem atrás de Sena ele diz “_Hey_” e Sena se assusta e responde “_Hiruma san?_” e ele percebendo o constrangimento dela ao ser pega cantando diz “_que diabos está fazendo porra chibi?_” Sena esfrega o pescoço em movimento nervoso e diz “_eu.. estava admirando as estrelas.”_ Hiruma faz carranca na desculpa idiota e diz “_não minta, seu joelho deve está inchado e você não deve ter dormindo bem na cabine.” _Mal ele terminou de falar ele se ajoelha ao lado de Sena e coloca um bloco de gelo, ele segura o bloco por um tempo e depois diz “_agora você segura, você sabe o que fazer com isto, já que aplicou em todo mundo_.”

Ele se senta ao lado de Sena que tinha um olhar surpreso e diz “_você não está cansado Hiruma_?” e ele responde “_sua formação é diferente da minha_.” Mal ele terminou de falar Sena estava olhando para ele com aqueles olhos grandes de mel e ela diz “_oh! Ummm....obrigado_” e Hiruma desviando o olhar dizendo “_não se preocupe você é um importante instrumento de guerra...”_ e Sena o corta “_não é pelo o gelo_” Hiruma olha pra Sena surpreso e ele a observa atentamente.

Sena fala “_por me deixar joga no seu time... eu queria dizer-lhe obrigado pelo menos uma vez.” _Sena estava corando de vergonha por ter falando abertamente com Hiruma ele realmente precisava aprender a ser mais inteligente, Hiruma, no entanto estava calado, no momento Hiruma Youichi o grande capitão maligno que não podia ser surpreendido estava surpreso, ele também não entende por que a menina o agradecera e num sussurro ele pergunta “_por que está me agradecendo? eu estou te usando?”._

E ela com um sorriso doce ela diz “_é mesmo, mas eu me divirto todo dia com você e com todos, eu estou tão feliz que não posso deixar de se divertir._” Ela continua sorrindo, mas agora ela olha para lua e diz “_claro se fosse o velho eu, não ficaria feliz de fazer exercícios, mas aos poucos...”_ ela fecha os olhos e põe a mão no peito em forma de oração e diz “_aos poucos sinto que eu estou mais forte, isto me deixa feliz.” _Hiruma observa atentamente sem palavras o discurso, ela abre os olhos e volta a falar agora olhando para Hiruma “_você sabe se eu não conhecesse o futebol americano, eu não teria os sentimentos que tenho agora, se você não deixa-se eu participar disto eu nunca poderia me provar é por isso se eu tivesse uma máquina do tempo, eu voltaria e pediria mais uma vez para jogar ao lado de todos vocês....bobo não.”_ Sena esta constrangida novamente.

E Hiruma responde “_sim definitivamente...”_ ele se cala e pensa “idiota... agradecendo-me quando o único que deveria agradecer seria eu, eu sinto isto desde a primeira vez que jogamos contra o Oujoo, mas provavelmente nem tinha ideias de que sentimento era...” ele teve os seus pensamentos cortados quando ela se levantou e disse “_já é tarde é melhor eu tentar dormir, até a amanhã_” e Hiruma sem olhar para ela diz _“vá dormi, na parte de carga, lá você vai poder esticar a perna_!” e Sena surpresa “_huh, mas...”_ e Hiruma irritado disse “_se você não se apressar para ir dormi, vou forçar você a refazer toda a maratona._” Nisto Sena foi correndo para o caminhão junto com os outros e foi dormiu feliz ao lado de Monta.

Hiruma a via partir, uma vez sozinho ele olha a lua e sorriu e diz “_Uma viagem de volta no tempo, heh... então eu devo me certificar de você me seguir.” _A noite passa agradavelmente para os devil bats.

****************************************************************************************************************

O sétimo dia estava terminado e desta vez Sena estava correndo um pouco à frente do caminhão e quando ele percebe ele grita “_uma cidade_!” e o pessoal do caminhão estaciona e olha “_é uma cidade!_” todos gritam em alegria. Ele estava na cidade San Antônio eles param num motel simples enquanto os meninos vão tomar banho, quando eles saem do banho Sena e Mamori oferecem toalhas para eles.

Monta diz “_Hey! Hiruma como vamos pagar o motel_?” e Hiruma tirou o seu livro negro de chantagem do bolso e Monta estremeceu e disse “_deixa pra lá_”. Kurita disse “_Hiruma tudo bem a gente não treinar?”_ e Hiruma mal-humorado diz “_nós tínhamos que passar aqui de qualquer maneira, e até aqui você continua otario;” _ele abre uma maleta e tira o livro de jogadas e diz “_Vamos decorar isto, antes de voltar ao Japão.”_ Ele abre um livro que tinha a mascote do time e joga cartas ao chão e Monta grita “_o que é isso?” _e Yukimitsu olha algumas cartas e diz “_cada carta tem uma estratégia diferente.”. _

Sena como bom secretario junta as cartas em uma sacola negra e colocar em cima da cama para ficar mais fácil para cada pessoa vê, os irmãos huh huh estão observados fascinados e Togano pegou uma carta em particular e disse “_olha! esta é a jogada que usamos contra os aliens ,o sweep!” _ele mostrar para os outros dois uma carta com a imagem de uma bruxa sobre uma vassoura e Sena vira para Hiruma e diz “_por que uma figura_?” e Hiruma com um humor melhor fala “_não temos tempo pra decorar todas, só associe a imagem a jogada_.” Sena acena e fica olhando as cartas. Monta tinha uma três na mão e diz “_olha! tem jogadas muitos legais aqui.”_ E Doburoku que estava na cama levanta e diz “_vocês acham mesmo que vão consegui fazer estas jogadas complicadas, vocês vão precisar de um tight end, para isso_!” e Sena fala “_Tight end._!” Mamori entra no quarto e diz _“Sena, vamos tomar banho_” e Sena responde “_sim!_” ela dar um aceno em despedida pro resto do time e vai como Mamori.

O banho foi um momento constrangedor para Sena ele já tinha se acostumando ver seu corpo nu, mas era diferente ver o corpo de sua grande irmã nua, a maior parte do banho Sena ficou com o rosto vermelho e olhando para o teto, depois de um tempo Sena se acalmou um pouco e começou a conversar _“ei! Mamori nee san você lembra o que é um tight end.?”_ e Mamori pensa um pouco e diz “_se eu não me engano é um jogador que pode bloquear e receber passes, é capaz de assumir qualquer função, resumindo ele é um faz tudo.”_ Ambas se olham e Sena fala “_Assim agora eu lembrei! o Doburoku Sensei me disse que era a antiga função dele antes de se aposentar.”_ E Mamori rir “_ele parece um velho bêbado, mas ele é bem capacitado, né!”_ e Sena responde com uma risadinha e Sena fala “_seria legal se tivéssemos uma Tight end.”_ E Mamori fala “_ainda há chance de se matricular em deimon, então se achamos alguém nesta viagem, podemos colocá-lo.” _E Sena com um grande sorriso diz com confiança “_vamos encontrar”._ E Sena pensa afinal amanhã se tudo der certo Suzuna e Taki vão se juntar, e com isto a dupla sai do banho.

No outro dia Sena estava correndo próximo do ataque Hiruma tinha um rosto satisfeito e Monta fala “_Incrível, Sena você está tão bem hoje_.” E Monta se anima e diz “_não posso ficar pra trás força máxima”_ Monta sai correndo e puxa Yukimitsu e Hiruma com ele. Sena fica um pouco pra trás e quando ouve o som de moto ele sincroniza o tempo do som com a moto Sena consegui repetir o feito de ter sua pedra levada pra longe e ele grita e vai atrás se separando do grupo numa bifurcação. E como da primeira vez ele parou numa convenção de Motoqueiros.

Um dos motoqueiros vira pra Sena e diz “**ei garoto, está perdido**!” e Sena diz **“_sim, você ver sou japonês, estou procurando um grupo de jogadores de futebol americano.”_** E outro cara se junta e diz “**_olha uma menina japonês estava aqui procurando um jogador japonês_**.” E Sena diz “**_menina deve ser minha irmã, por favor, vocês poderiam me mostrar onde ela está?”_** A boa educação e fofura de Sena fizeram os motoqueiros querer ajuda-lo, logo Sena se encontra sentado numa moto indo para uma cidade, acompanhado de três motoqueiros. Quando Sena chega à cidade ele desce da moto e agradece varia vezes o motoqueiro que parece feliz e envergonhado pelos agradecimentos. A mulher motoqueiras diz “**a menina veio de tão longe procurar o irmão.”** E ou outro motoqueiro gritou **“menina japonesa encontramos o rapaz**!” E de longe ouve se a voz familiar de Suzuna gritado “**verdade**!” ela pula pelo corrimão e Sena prontamente usa seu corpo para amortecer a queda, os dois se olham e o grupo de motoqueiros diz “**_viva a reunião dos irmãos_**!” o trio de motoqueiros se despediu gritado “**_irmãos devem ficar juntos_**!” e Sena ajuda Suzuna a se levantar se despede deles.

Suzuna irritada diz “_quem é você?_” e Sena se curva e se apresenta “_sou Kobayakawa Sena, muito prazer, desculpe eu estou procurando meus amigos, e você?”_ a educação de Sena pega Suzuna de surpresa e ela reponde _“sou Taki Suzuna_” e Sena com um sorriso diz “_muito prazer Taki san, você se machucou?”_ Suzuna sente um arrepio e grita “_não me chame de Taki san quando se referir a mim, dar medo e me lembra do meu irmão._” _“me desculpe_!” Sena se desculpa mais uma vez e Suzuna frustrada diz “_cara não precisa se desculpar, e porque você ficou parado na frente?”_ e Sena só esfrega o pescoço e se curva e diz “_me desculpe”_ Suzuna suspira e diz _“você não precisa se desculpar, não foi culpa sua nós dois devemos ter mais cuidado.”_

“_eu vou ter, você pode me ajudar, eu estou pedido?”_ e Suzuna fala “_ehe_!” os dois se sentam na escada e Sena fala sobre a sua situação, e ele se vira e pergunta “_e você, por que está aqui?”_ ela mostra para Sena uma foto dela com um rapaz “_este é meu irmão Taki Natsuhiko! Eu descobri que ele está aqui, por isso estou procurando por ele, ele quer ser um jogador profissional, apesar de ser um idiota”. _Ele termina de fala.

Ela se levanta e diz “_vem comigo, aqui perto tem um estádio, deve ter um telefone público que você possa usar para falar com seus amigos_.” E Sena se levanta e diz “_me desculpe pelo incomodo, vou ajudar a procurar seu irmão como agradecimento!”_ e Suzuna diz “_não é nada, eu ia conferir mesmo lá pelo meu irmão, mas se quiser agradecer chame meu irmão de idiota quando o encontrar_” os dois vãos para um estádio e Sena pergunta “_está tendo um teste de admissão?” _e Suzuna responde “_sim, por isso tenho certeza que o idiota do meu irmão está aqui_.”.

Mal ela terminou de falar a dupla ouve _“Suzuna_!” os dois se viram e avistam Taki que grita “_o que faz por aqui, **my sister**!” _Taki faz pose com seu casaco e diz “_você veio torce por mim, e ver a minha gloria de profissional!” _e Sena observa com uma gota de suor ele ia fala com Suzuna, mas ao lado dele estava vazio, olhando de novo para Taki ele ver Suzuna pisoteado seu irmão com os patins e gritando “_você nem falou com a gente! Tem ideia do quando a mamãe ficou preocupada? você até pegou o dinheiro de casa como se fosse seu! Idiota_!” e Taki embaixo grita “**_noooooo my sister!_**_ Sua expressão de amor é muito violenta! não! ai espere eu sinto muito!”_ quando Suzuna se acalma, os dois se sentam e Taki fala “_você, não entende Suzuna_” ele suspira e diz “_eu não estava feliz confinado no Japão, hoje vou passar no teste e me tornar um profissional!_” e Suzuna suspira e diz em descrença “_sim! sim_!” ela se levanta e diz “_vá ver seu verdadeiro talento._”.

Nisto Sena observa e ver que Suzuna não mudou nada ela continua torcendo pelo sucesso de seu irmão, Suzuna sai reclamando e Taki olha para Sena e pergunta “_você também veio do Japão para fazer o teste?” _Sena esfrega o pescoço e diz “_na verdade não...”_ Taki o corta falando “_você não precisa ser humilde na América. Tenho certeza que com o meu corpo eu vou passar...”_ ele começa a esfrega a cabeça de Sena e continua “_mas mesmo você sendo baixinho e fraco e tendo o rosto bonito feminino tenho certeza que com muito esforço você passa, dê o melhor de si!”_ ele termina dando um sinal de ok para Sena e este pensa “ele realmente é um bom amigo, só mal com as palavras” Sena tem gotas de suor pelo rosto.

Um dos administradores grita “**_vamos começar, então os candidatos podem entrar_**!” Nisto todos começa a entrar Sena ia sair, mas Taki pega pelo braço e leva Sena junto com a massa de jogadores gigantes. Quando Suzuna volta ela vem gritando _“Sena o telefone é por aqui_!” Ele nota o salão vazio.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava suspirando, chegou a sua vez de levanta supino e Sena levanta 45 kg, ele sai e fala pelo menos estou mais forte, a maioria dos grandalhões ri do desempenho de Sena, Taki levantou 90 kg, a próxima era a corrida de 40 jardas, Suzuna entra no ginásio dos testes na arquibancada e olha para Sena e ele diz “_o que ele está fazendo_?”. Taki foi primeiro e ele correu 5.1, Sena foi o próximo, mas dois grandalhões pisarão no tênis dele e impediram de correr. Para Suzuna ficou parecendo que ele tropeçou nas próprias pernas, ela suspira “_que vexame_!”.

Um dos administradores grita “**_o próximo teste é uma partida_**.” Sena coloca o equipamento por cima da roupa e pensa “como da vez anterior, estou no time do Taki.” Ele termina de se vestir e Suzuna grita “_Sena, que diabo você está fazendo? aqui a ficha telefônica_.” Sena agradece e vai até o telefone colocando a ficha e se preparando ele diz “_alo Hiruma san_!” e a reposta do telefone é _“onde diabos você está chibi de merda_?! _Como ousa ficar perdendo tempo por ai! volte imediatamente!_” E Sena com medo grita “_sim_!” Hiruma dar às instruções para voltar e Sena desliga.

Ele se virá para Suzuna e diz “_acho que agora consigo voltar_” e Suzuna responde “_que bom”_ Sena se curva e diz “_muito obrigado, por tudo!”_, e Suzuna um pouco constrangida responde “_não foi nada, aproveite agora pra fugir, afinal só tem monstro naquele canto e se você jogar aqueles caras vão te amassar!”_ e Sena disse “_parece ruim, mas se eu sair agora o time do seu irmão vai ficar em desvantagem, além do mais você não quer que seu irmão passe?”_ e Suzuna disse “_é claro que eu quero que ele passe, jogar é o sonho do meu irmão.”_ E Sena segurou no ombro dela e disse “_Suzuna, se ele for bom ele vai passar, então tudo você que tem que fazer é torce pelo seu irmão, certo!”_ e ela espantada diz “_certo_!” Sena sorri e diz _“farei o possível para ajudar seu irmão_” e ela olha _“Sena_” ele a deixa para trás e pega um capacete e coloca um Eyeshield nele e diz _“hora de treinar!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_


	21. CORRIDA 21- MARCHA DA MORTE: SOBREVIVENTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki e Suzuna se juntam a maratona, Yukimitsu tem sua prova de fogo e o final da marcha da morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: diálogos em negrito estão em inglês, em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a história muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando a mesma

** _“O homem que não soube sobreviver aos maus tempos, não vai ver os bons.”_ **

[ ** _Textos Judaicos_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/textos_judaicos/)

** _“Não é o mais forte que sobrevive, nem o mais inteligente, mas o que melhor se adapta às mudanças.”_ **

[ ** _Leon C. Megginson_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/leon_c_megginson/)

** _“Sem amor não poderíamos sobreviver. Os seres humanos são criaturas sociais, e sentir-se valorizado pelos outros é a própria base da vida em comunidade.”_ **

[ ** _Dalai Lama_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/dalai_lama/)

** **

Sena estava se alongando ele é bem flexivo, mas Taki é mais e ele diz “_Taki san você é bem flexível!”_ e Taki feliz com o elogio de Sena diz “_aha! Meu corpo e flexível assim como a minhas habilidades, posso fazer qualquer coisa!” _Sena parecia surpresa e diz “_ei! qual posição você joga?” _e Taki diz _“posição? Como eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa eu não preciso de posição!” _diz Taki fazendo poses. Nisto Sena fica em silencio e ao ver Suzuna na arquibancada ele fala com ela _“Suzuna chan... será que é possível que ele não saiba as regras_?” pergunta Sena com uma gota de suor e Suzuna disse “_este é o primeiro jogo dele_!” e Sena retruca “_mas é a liga profissional, como ele quer passar sem experiência?”_ e Suzuna grita “_é por isso que eu disse que ele é um idiota!”._

Depois da Reunião o jogo começou, o quarterback Jimmy olha para Sena e pensa “aquele corredor ele é muito pequeno, deve ser um estudante estrangeiro tentando fazer o teste de recordação, vai ser perigoso se estes caras grandes o pegarem não se preocupe garoto japonês, vamos fazer passes para vencer.” Jimmy faz um passe recebido por Taki ele conquista jardas suficientes até ter um touchdown, Taki mostrou um bom desempenho nestes momentos.

A equipe adversaria percebe isto e dar um golpe baixo em Jimmy que fica com o braço ferido e não podia mais fazer passes, Jimmy estava preocupado ele deu sinal para inicia a jogada ele tentou fazer um passe, mas seu braço não ajudou até que ouvi o som de corrida, mas rápido que Jimmy pode pensar o pequeno corredor passar por toda a marcação e marca o ponto.

Por um momento o ginásio estava em silencio o treinador do time Armadillos estava em espanto, o juiz que marcou o ponto estava surpreso, o público estava estupefato, os jogadores do campo pareciam estatuas, eles iriam atacar o pequeno corredor, mas acabaram atacando uns aos outros. E Sena diz em um murmúrio “_eles estão tão mais lentos ou é impressão minha”._

A corrida continuou, e mais uma corrida mais um touchdown, devido à continua pontuação de Eyeshield, todo o time foi em massa tentar impedir Sena e Taki pensa “todos estão me ignorando e tentando parar o pequeno Sena” ele fala “_impossível, Impossível_!”. Taki começa a bloqueia o caminho para Sena passar e a dupla junto faz outro Touchdown, aproveitando o momento Sena praticou o movimento fantasma e fez mais uma vez Touchdown e fim de jogo vitória esmagadora do time B.

O time B estava festejando e Suzuna estava comemorando na arquibancada e Suzuna se joga da arquibancada Sena de longe a ver cair e amortece a queda enquanto isto o treinador do time fala “**_que interessante_**!” e o secretário do time diz “**_quem? O corredor 21 do Eyeshield_**?” e o treinador responde “**_não!_** **_ambos os japoneses.”._**

Suzuna se levanta de Sena e diz “_por que ficou parado como um idiota na frente outra vez_?” e Sena sem o capacete diz “_me desculpe_” e Suzuna pensa “o jeito que ele corre e se desvia dos outros, ele ficou na frente só para me proteger” ela fala “_você não precisa me proteger, eu treino patins há muito tempo, eu não ia cair se ficar na minha frente só vai me atrapalhar!”_ e Sena diz “_desculpe_” e Suzuna diz “_cara pare de se desculpar!”_ e Sena sorri e diz “_desculpe!_” ela suspira e diz “_você é uma cara estranho!_” Ela vai embora.

****************************************************************************************************************

O pessoal tira os equipamentos, é o secretário diz “**_agora os testes terminaram, vamos anunciar o resultado dos aprovados do time Armadillos”._**

_“Antony Revees! ... Bryan Adams!”_

Suzuna observa um pouco e diz “_deve estar em ordem alfabética_!” e se ouve _“Jimmy Simmad_” nisto Jimmy estava gritando e chorando de alegria ele abraça Sena em agradecimento e dar um sinal de positivo para Taki depois disto Taki olha pra lista e diz “_meu nome deve ser o próximo_”, ele faz uma pose e se prepara para sua entrada na liga profissional, mas o que se ouve é “_Oscar Wilder_!” e Sena disse _“ele não passou_” e Suzuna disse “_era de se esperar”_ Taki começa a gritar “_impossível!_”.

O técnico dos Armadillos o ver e diz “**_você e Taki Natsuhiko, não é? Com a sua força e velocidade não dar pra você competir ainda no profissional, contudo com a sua flexibilidade, você pode fazer ótimos bloqueios e recepção, você tem potencial interessante, treine duro por três anos numa escola secundaria japonesa, você com certeza será um grande jogador no futuro, os San Antony Armadillhos estarão esperando pelo seu desenvolvimento._**” O técnico se retira e Suzuna fala “_incrível!_” e Sena diz “_ele foi elogiado por um técnico profissional”_ e Suzuna diz _“não e legal ele disse que você tem potencial”_ na ação otimista Taki san se senta e diz “_não é natural, devido a minha idade não pude entrar, eles estarão esperando eu terminar o colegial,”_ e Sena com uma gota de suor diz “_eu acho que não foi isto, mas meu inglês não é tão bom.” _E Suzuna diz “_talvez, mas deixa pra lá o importante e que ele está satisfeito.”._

E Taki se levanta e diz _“fazer o que, se tem limite de idade_!” e Suzuna diz “_ano que vem você se inscreve em uma escola e cursa.”_ nisto Sena fala “_me desculpe... mas minha escola vai ter um exame de admissão no meio do ano, você gostaria de entra no deimon devil bats_.” E Taki parecia surpreso e diz _“sério_!” e Suzuna diz “_por que não, vai aceitar_!” e Taki abre o casaco e diz “_o que você está falando Suzuna até parece que eu estou desesperado para entrar em qualquer time_” nisto ambos tem gotas de suor. O trio sai do ginásio e Sena diz “_de qualquer maneira vou apresentá-lo para o resto do time, vamos indo.”_

A lista de escolhidos ainda continua sendo chamada “Ronnie Beuerleini..._Samuel O Brien_... _Sena Kobayakawa_!” e nisto Sena estava do lado de fora sorrindo chutando a pedra de volta para o seu time.

****************************************************************************************************************

Os Deimon devil bats da defesa estavam descansado e Doburoku estava bebendo quando avista Sena e mais dois correndo ele fala “_como Sena ficou atrás da gente?”_ ele observa Sena correndo e ver os passos de Sena fazendo uma miragem ele se espanta e diz “_o fantasma! Esta pequena é melhor do que eu imaginava.” _Sena chega ao caminhão e diz “_desculpe eu estou atrasado_.” E Doburoku diz “_Sena, amanhã você passar para o próximo nível, chuta pedra enquanto corre em ziguezague_.” E Sena diz “_ziguezague_!” e Doburoku diz “_se você chega a Las Vegas desde jeito a sua corrida do demônio estará completa.”_ E Sena com a cabeça dobrada de maneira fofa diz “_demônio?”_ e o treinador responde “_sim em outras palavras sua técnica vai se chamar **devil bats Ghost**!”._ E Sena com um sorriso nostálgico diz “**Devil Bat Ghost**, gostei!”.

Era de noite e o grupo estava reunido em volta da fogueira Hiruma estava sentado em uma caixa com o prato na mão ao lado direito dele estava Kurita com uma montanha de comida do lado esquerdo dele estava Cerberus e Sena, Sena aproveitou o momento e apresentou a dupla ao time, Sena também contou o pessoal o que havia acontecido enquanto todos comiam, e Hiruma estava rindo enquanto diz _“amadores fazendo teste para pro?”_ e Hiruma ri e depois diz “_se bem que as chances de vocês não passarem não era de zero porcento.”_ Ele parecia de bom humor e Kurita diz “_é verdade, seria zero se você não fizesse o teste_.” E Taki disse “_eu pensei que teria cem porcento de chance de passar._” E Suzuna diz com uma gota de suor “_sinto muito pelo comportamento do meu irmão.” _E Hiruma começa a rir e diz “_um idiota! A um idiota bem ali!”_ e Sena pergunta _“Taki san você está no primeiro colegial, certo?”_ e Suzuna diz “_sim meu irmão nasceu em quatro de abril, e eu nasci em 3 de março.” _ E Sena se vira pra Hiruma como toda a educação, e com seu olhos de cachorro triste e diz “_Hiruma san, o que acha de colocamos Taki kun como tight end?” ._

E Hiruma sem olha para Sena com um rosto grave diz _“não!”_ e Sena fica triste e Hiruma continua “_não posso colocar este barbado maldito, sem ao menos pensar ao respeito_.” E Suzuna também triste diz “_acho que não deu, né”_ e Hiruma continua _“bem, ainda falta um mês de férias_.” Ele se levanta e diz “_se conseguir terminar a macha da morte, vou te considerar um possível membro do time.”_ E Taki sorrir e diz “_vai ser bem fácil!” _e Kurita grita “_isso! Vamos todos treinar duro amanhã_!” o povo começa a rir, Sena também até ela perceber Yukimitsu abatido sem comer.

Como Sena já estava dormindo junto com o time na parte de carga Suzuna assumiu a cabine, sem reclamar já que pensava que Sena era um menino um pouco feminino.

****************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia Taki estava falando “_impossível!_” o calor era de matar e ele fala enquanto observa Yukimitsu, Monta, Hiruma e Sena correndo a frente _“que tortura é esta?”_ ele ver Sena correndo em ziguezague e diz “_ele está correndo em ziguezague e eu estou cansado só de correr”_ e Taki quebra em determinação e grita _“impossível!”._ Ele pega Suzuna e correr puxando-a por uma corda em direção ao pelotão. Suzuna grita “_veja Sena e como esqui aquático_!” e Taki diz “_desculpa rapazes, a corrida seria muita fácil par mim sem esta desvantagem_” ele passe correndo pelos dois que o observam passar parados Hiruma vem por trás e diz “_este idiota está cada vez melhor.” _E Taki na frente diz “_isto é tão divertido, que eu nem percebi que eu assumi a liderança_.” Monta se irrita afinal aquele cara antes o tinha de chamado de macaco e idiota este comentário era o fim da picada ele começa a correr com uma xicara e uma banana na mão ele emparelha com Taki e diz “_isso e fácil Max! Hoje o chá da tarde estar delicioso_”.

Taki não gostou e diz “_estou admirando, isto é tão fácil que vou correr fazendo Y-Balance.”_ E Taki sai na frente novamente, Monta vai atrás, acabaram os dois correndo fazendo poses estranhas atrás Sena e Suzuna olha a cena sem palavras e Sena diz “_M.. Monta...”_ e Suzuna também diz “_irmão...”_ Na equipe da defesa Doburoku em cima do caminhão e com sua bebida na mão em baixo do guarda-chuva diz “_esta indo tudo muito bem... É possível que tenhamos uma chance no torneio de natal, mas o verdadeiro inferno só está pra começar_.”.

O grupo continua com a marcha e num momento Yukimitsu escorrega e cai Sena para imediatamente de chutar a pedra e vai com Yukimitsu e pergunta “_você está bem?”_ e Yukimitsu com um sorriso tímido diz “_sim... só escorreguei_.” Ele volta a caminhar passos um pouco instáveis Sena olhava preocupado ele nunca reparou Hiruma atrás dele com olhos calculistas e assim mais um dia terminou e mais uma vez os devil bats estão reunidos em volta de fogueira comendo, mas Hiruma não se senta junto com eles.

Doburoku com um sorriso diz “_vocês terão outro dia duro amanhã então se preparem.”_ Com este fala todos ficam um pouco deprimidos e Mamori que estava em pé ao lado da panela de comida pensa “pessoal...” antes de ela tentar encoraja-los o grupo coloca muito pratos na frente dela e em coro gritam “_mais um, por favor_!” ela olha para o grupo e Juumonji diz “_se amanhã vai ser difícil temos que comer bastante.” _Kuroki ,Togano ,Kurita e Komusubi concordam juntos me um grito _“sim!”_ e Taki aparece na frente do grupo dizendo “_dois por favor jetaime_.” E Monta corta ele aparecendo bem no rosto de Mamori e diz “_então eu quero repetir ,mas duas vezes, por favor Max!_” Mamori sorrir ela entende agora ´por que Sena gosta tanto deste meninos, e ela diz “_certo faço fila, comam bem!”._

Sena ainda com seu prato na mão aprecia a cena com diversão e ele percebe que Yukimitsu não está comendo, gentilmente Sena se aproxima e pergunta “_você não está com fome?”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_sim, mas tudo bem tenho certeza que todos estão cansados também, vou ficar renovado se tiver uma boa noite de sono_.” Termina Yukimitsu com uma mão em punho tentando aparentar força Sena sorrir um pouco preocupado e Hiruma observa ainda de maneira calculista, ele sabe Yukimitsu vai rachar em breve.

Outro dia começou com um Hiruma gritando _“hora de ir!”_ e atirando Taki e Monta ambos estava sorrindo enquanto disputavam e Hiruma os perseguia em alegria demoníaca Yukimitsu ia correndo atrás dos três quando ele quase ia caindo de costa, mas Sena o segura e diz em preocupação _“você está bem, Yukimitsu san?”_ e Yukimitsu um pouco abatido diz “_sim, claro.”_ Ele se levanta de Sena e diz “_Sena chan não se preocupe. Vou alcança-los logo mais_.” E Sena diz “_Mas...”_ e Yukimitsu o repreende “_você tem uma tarefa a cumprir_.” E Sena responde “_sim_” Sena sai correndo ela olha para trás em preocupação Yukimitsu faz um gesto dizendo que ele está bem e Yukimitsu pensa “tenho que controlar isto, não posso atrasá-los. Não posso fica descansado”.

O grupo da defesa estava morrendo empurrando o caminhão e Kuroki e Togano estão gritado _“pesado_!” e Juumonji diz “_uma pequena subida é um inferno_”. E Doburoku em cima do caminhão com braços cruzados diz “_não confie apenas nos seus braços! Usem seus quadris como um gatsun._” Ele demonstrou e os line copiaram e o caminhão se moveu com facilidade e todos gritam _“uau! Funcionou_!” e Kuroki fala “_este velho é incrível_!” e Togano pergunta “_será que é por que ele está bêbedo?_”. E Juumonji diz com alegria “_quem Liga?! vamos terminar isto_!” ele volta empurrar com vigor eles empurram por um tempo até Doburoku gritar “_Tem uma descida logo adiante! vocês podem descansar no caminhão!”._

Doburoku vai para cabine junto com Mamori e os line sobem na parte de carga e Doburoku diz “_Muito bem! Vamos buscar o pessoal da frente_!” enquanto o caminhão desce a inclinação lentamente Mamori e Doburoku vêm Yukimitsu e Mamori sai do caminhão e diz “_você está bem por que não volta por caminhão?_” e Yukimitsu diz _“não... estou bem... prossiga_.” O caminhão passa por Yukimitsu e tudo que ele pode pensa em frustação é “preciso me esforça mais.”.

****************************************************************************************************************

O caminhão mal chegou com o pelotão de ataque e parou Doburoku chuta o caminhão e diz “_finalmente estou sem gasolina_” e Kurita diz “_não tem outra escolha vamos ter que pedir ajuda a alguém” _Hiruma estava ajoelhado com uma mala cinza e diz_ “vamos parar um carro qualquer como os viajantes fazem normalmente.”_ Hiruma abre a mala e tira granadas ele começa a carcarejar malignamente com as granadas na mão enquanto Kurita segura gritando sobre como aquilo não era seguro, Sena só tinha uma gota de suor no rosto na opinião humilde dele se Hiruma quer explodir um carro, nada pode parar isto.

Kurita ver um carro e se joga na frente do mesmo gritando “_funnuraba!” _o carro se desviou dele e Sena e Monta gritam _“isto também é perigoso_!” Nisto Taki rir e diz “_é a minha vez de assumir o palco!_” Taki estava com sua roupa normal ,mas agora ela brilhavam e tinham um chapéu branco com uma fita vermelha ele se posicionou a beira da estrada ele colocou um pé direito na mala seu braço direito segurando o chapéu também apoiado na perna ele diz “_ei! Parem por mim_!” três carros passaram rapidamente por ele e o quarto jogou lama sobre ele e Taki totalmente desanimado diz _“impossível_”. A tentativa de Monta era mostrar uma placa escrita “**sutop**!” obviamente os carros não parraram e Sena amavelmente disse “_Monta kun se escreve_ **_stop_**.” Monta baixa a placa e com lagrima no rosto de vergonha disse “_desculpe_”.

E Suzuna disse “_meninos! vocês são uns inúteis, deixa conosco as meninas_!” e Nisto Mamori diz “_Sena você também deve ajudar.”_ E Sena confuso diz “_como?_” e Suzuna diz “_Sena você uma menina por que não falou antes?_” Sena com uma gota de suor disse “_eu me esqueço disso às vezes”_ e Suzuna diz “_você é ainda mais idiota do que eu pensava_”, ela arrasta Sena para cabine junto com Mamori depois as três saem e posam na estrada.

Suzuna estava com sua calça negra colada e um top branco, apenas as meninas sabe, mas ele colocou um pouco de enchimento no sutiã esportivo, ela estava ajoelhada com um polegar pedido carona, o próximo era Sena que ainda estava com seu short azul só que sem o cinto fazendo o short revelar as curvas da cintura de Sena, Sena usava Top negro o volume de seio de Sena era maior do que Suzuna ,mesmo enfaixados, Sena estava com uma mão em Suzuna e outra também fazendo sinal de carona, e o seu rosto era vermelho em profundo constrangimento da situação, Mamori era mais alta que as duas portanto ela estava em pé sua calça creme também estava livre de cinto, mostrando sua curva ela usava um top laranja ela também fazia sinal de carona ela parecia constrangida mais feliz por Sena está fazendo pelos menos alguma coisa considerada feminina.

Neste breve instante Hiruma tirou fotos, Doburoku estava babando junto com Monta enquanto o resto estava admirando a beleza das três não demorou um carro parou, o motorista parecia esta babando pelo menos até Hiruma o amarrar e roubar boa parte da gasolina deles eles fizeram o truque, mas algumas vezes antes de estarem prontos para partir. Sena assim como as meninas estava de volta em sua roupa normais para decepção dos meninos, Sena estava olhando para estrada ela queria acreditar que Yukimitsu não passaria mal, mas suas esperanças falharam.

Como da primeira vez, Yukimitsu tinha desmaiado e agora estava deitado sendo tratado por Mamori, e ele fez igual à primeira vez ele falou com Hiruma e com Doburoku e depois com Yukimitsu, ele permitiu Yukimitsu correr a frente, no outro dia a chuva caiu igual a sua lembrança, era difícil, duro e seu corpo gritava. Ele como da primeira vez desobedeceu à ordem de Hiruma e carregou Yukimitsu na chuva correndo em ziguezague, enquanto corria seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas Sena nunca se sentiu tão forte, Sanji estava certo, as pessoas ficam mais forte quando querem proteger as pessoas que amam, da primeira vez Sena nunca entendeu como ele consegui carregar Yukimitsu agora ele sabe que nada vai lhe impedir de fazer este time que ama tanto vencer o torneio de natal. Naquela noite Yukimitsu dormiu com um sorriso, e Sena dormia ao lado de Hiruma ambos pareciam satisfeito e Doburoku observa o time e pensa “ele foi salvo por seus amigos. Honestamente, sinto inveja de todos vocês.”.

****************************************************************************************************************

No próximo dia Yukimitsu estava melhor e correndo com todo o gás, no outro dia todos estavam correndo desesperadamente pela sua vida, afinal um tornado estava passando pela a região eles quase morreram devido ao furacão, mas graça a esta surpresa ele chegaram, mas rapidamente ao seu destino, na opinião de Sena a realidade de agora e muito assustadora.

No outro dia depois de se recuperar do susto do tornado, a pedra de Sena se racha em duas com um suspiro Sena pega as parte e fala com Hiruma “_capitão, a pedra quebrou, o que devo fazer agora?_” e Hiruma com uma cara maligna diz “_continua sendo uma pedra, se você perder um pedaço que seja vou te fazer correr os 2.000 quilometro novamente._” Sena com uma cara triste começa a chuta as duas e os seus olhos giravam em confusão, Taki o vendo chutar as duas pedras começa a pular de um só pé e Monta começa a usa só uma mão enquanto correm na pausa do dia todos estão esgotados, o joelho de Sena estava doendo, mas não tanto como a primeira vez por isso ele estava ajudando os outros, Suzuna olha para todos e pensa “eles estão tão cansados” Suzuna ver Sena e pergunta “_você está bem?_” Sena responde com um sorriso e diz “_mais o menos_” e Suzuna pergunta _“por que?”_ e Sena diz “_não entendi_?”, Suzuna fala “_por que vieram para américa para treinar, quando a outras formas de se exercitar?_” e Sena com um sorriso apaixonado diz “_pode ter razão, mas nós chegamos até aqui, então vamos terminar a meta, é importante cumpri suas promessas, não é?”_ Suzuna estava confusa e diz “_eu acho?”_

Doburoku chamou a atenção de todos e disse “_é aqui que começa o inferno, vocês vão lutar com as constantes reclamações e questionamento de seu corpo... por que eu estou sofrendo tanto? ... já não é o bastante? Quando eu corri os 2.000 quilômetros de marcha da morte no colégio, todos desistiram nos últimos 200 quilômetros.” _E Monta diz “_este último trecho é tão difícil assim?”_ E Doburoku fala grave “_um homem que anda 100 milhas carrega as primeiras 99 com ele, já ouviram isto antes?_” e Kuroki confuso diz “_o que isto significa?”_ e Togano meche os ombros e diz _“como vou saber!”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_significa que não importa o que você começa terminar é sempre a pior parte.”_

Hiruma que estava sentado em um toco de arvore e com notebook no braço diz “_este é a foto dele no colegial!”_ E Monta e Sena em espanto gritam _“você a tem?”_ mesmo Doburoku parece espantado e diz “_onde você arrumou?”_. Hiruma mostra a foto de dois jovens um de cabelo negro segurando cerveja e outro de cabelo branco os dois estão de camisa branca e Monta e Sena gritam _“tão jovem_!” e Hiruma diz _“claro idiotas_” e Mamori olha a foto e fala “_huh ! conheço este cara do lado de algum lugar”_ e Hiruma com um sorriso demoníaco diz “_é shogun_”

Nisto Monta Sena Mamori e Kurita gritam Mamori se recupera rápido e diz “_você quer dizer o técnico do Oujoo White Knight?_” Doburoku sorrindo diz “_éramos conhecidos como a dupla lâmina japonesa do time de futebol de Sengoku.” _ele começa a descrever a marcha que ele participou e como e por que ele se machucou no final da história todos estavam atentos.

Suzuna pensa deve ter doido enquanto Sena e Monta observando a cicatriz, Doburoku continua “_só vou dizer uma última vez, se não quiserem terminar como eu, vocês podem desistir agora mesmo.”_ Todos olham para Doburoku, mas ninguém desistir ele continua “_qual é o problema? se não forem cuidadosos vão danificar seus corpos para sempre, ninguém que desistir?”._

E Sena fala _“agora que chegamos aqui...”_ Monta completa “_por nada vamos parar_!” e Komusubi diz _“vou dar o meu melhor_!” e Kurita diz “_estamos tão perto_!” e Taki diz “_eu posso fazer facilmente mais três vezes!” _o trio huh-huh no embalo diz em unissom “_vamos definitivamente terminar esta marcha!”_ E Suzuna não entende e Doburoku com um sorriso paternal só pode pensar “aonde ele achou todos estes idiotas?” e Hiruma estava orgulhoso de seu time e de seu pet ele decidi mostrar seu apreço chutando um desavisado Sena antes de sair com as mãos no bolso e dizer “_vamos descansar, partiremos ao amanhecer_.” Monta e Kurita levantam Sena do chão e Suzuna olha confusa e Doburoku tem num rosto um olhar de compreensão, ele tem desconfiado de algo, mas a certeza ele teve durante toda a viagem, não que ele vai falar ele está se divertido muito com a situação toda.

Era noite e Sena era a única na traseira que não estava dormindo, Sena estava massageando seu joelho e aliviando a dor e preparando para amanhã afinal nada era certo, e ele tinha que está preparado para ajudar caso o caminhão atolasse novamente. A voz de Suzuna soa “_Sena?_” Sena a ver e sai da carga e vai encontra com ela, ambas as meninas andam um pouco afastadas do caminhão e Suzuna fala frustrada “_por que todos estão se esforçando tanto? por que eles querem terminar de qualquer jeito?” _E Sena com a mão na nunca e diz “_e difícil dizer_” E Suzuna diz “_isto está me dando nos nervos estou preocupada com todos_.” Nisto Sena sorrir de uma maneira apaixonada e Sena olha para o caminhão e diz “_Suzuna eu entendo que esteja preocupada, mas isto é uma promessa que fizemos uns aos outros, nenhum de nos vai desistir até o final_.” Suzuna estava confusa por que Sena não entender o lado dela, por que afinal Sena que era uma menina estava tão idiota quando os outros, com raiva Suzuna diz “_boa noite_” e vai embora.

Sena entende Suzuna assim como entende Mamori, mas ele também entende cada jogador, ele entende o desejo de cresce, ele se orgulha disto, ele se orgulha de ser um idiota do futebol americano, ele não pode evitar ele é viciado por isto, ele ama o jogo, as pessoas, mas principalmente ele ama a chance de pode mudar e ser mais forte, este jogo o tornou um sobrevivente ele não pode explicar com palavras direito o sentimento, mas foi neste inferno que ele encontrou o propósito de sua vida antes é neste inferno que agora ele se sente em paz.

Com um sorriso no rosto com os olhos fechados Sena canta

***************************************************************************************************************

Monta acordou quando Sena saiu do caminhão ele viu Suzuna e Sena indo a uma determinada direção pensando que as duas foram fazer necessidades ele saiu do caminhão e foi para outro lado aproveitando que estava acordado e fazer o mesmo depois de ter feito o que precisava fazer Monta ver Suzuna voltando com raiva sozinha preocupado que ela tenha deixando Sena sozinha ele sai para procurar sua melhor amiga, mas encontra Juumonji escondido atrás de uma arvore pensando que Juumonji esta fazendo algo pervertido ele se aproxima mas antes dele gritar ele ouve

**Kanjita you ni yattetai na**

**Taishitamon ja nai ze right now**

**Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands**

**Kanshou babe be survivor**

_Eu realmente quero fazer o que eu sinto_

_Mesmo que seja doloroso agora_

_Com muita dificuldade eu coloco minhas mãos_

_Para vencer e preciso ser um sobrevivente_

Monta reconhece a voz era a voz do celeiro da outra vez Juumonji o ver e diz para ele se próxima em silencio Monta faz isso e se esconde em um arbusto próximo dele, Monta podem ver Sena sorrindo como um tolo e cantando ela abre os olhos e olha para o céu enquanto continua cantando.

**Nanno kanjou mo nai you ni kizutsuke atte iku doushi**

**Tada risou ippo de mo chikazuku you ni hibi saku wo roushi**

**Nani ga seikai ka nante sa shitta kocchanai ze**

**Sekkaku hirogaru michi ha meikaku shinjite na dream maker**

_Nós somos aqueles que prejudicam uns aos outros, como nós não temos sentimentos_

_Apenas com um ideal, nos aproximamos através do trabalho árduo_

_Eu não dou a mínima do que é certo_

_Como não há uma estrada que levara a todos nós, vamos acreditar na luz do criador de sonhos_

**Na, nagen no kai? Saken no kai?**

**Shimei wo kanjiteru**

_Hey, você vai jogá-lo fora? Você vai evitá-lo?_

_Eu sinto que é minha missão_

_“Oh ela canta bem_!” a dupla fica assustada quando Kuroki fala ele estava se escondendo atrás de uma pedra ao lado esquerdo de Juumonji, “_mas acho que ela é tímida para cantar em publico_” Togano diz ao lado direito de Monta sentado em cima de uma arvore não utilizada, com uma lanterna na cabeça enquanto desenhava alguma coisa._ “Legal!_” Komusubi fala sentado entra Juumonji e Monta antes do grupo fazer mais barulho Sena continua.

**Love for life, drive for light gunjoiro no sora**

**Cry for fight, smile for bright kirisaite kou na**

**Love for life, drive for light asu ga miesou da**

**Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads**

_Amor pela vida, dirija para luz e caminhe pelo céu_

_Chore para lutar, sorria brilhantemente, vamos acabar com eles_

_Amor pela vida, dirija-se para a luz eu acho que verei o amanha_

_Chora para lutar, sorria brilhantemente sacudindo suas cabeças_

**Kanjita you ni yattetai na**

**Taishitamon ja nai ze right now**

**Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands**

**Kanshou babe be survivor**

_Eu realmente quero fazer o que eu sinto_

_Mas mesmo que seja doloroso agora_

_Com muita dificuldade eu coloco minhas mãos_

_Para vencer e preciso ser um sobrevivente_

Sena realmente era uma menina estranha, na opinião deles ela os compreendia de uma maneira que ninguém tinha feito antes, era como se Sena os conhecia há muito tempo a musica de agora cantava tudo que eles pensavam, mas não conseguia colocar em palavras, uma canção para fortalecer seus espíritos para a difícil conclusão deste desafio ele se deleitava com a voz de Sena em cada nota . E Sena põe as duas mãos no peito em forma de prece e ela continua.

**Mamoru ichirin no hana itsuka hiraite hoshii kara**

**Ranzatsu ni karanda nawa wo kamikitta fuan na manma**

**Yasarageru bashou wa doko ni**

**Yasarageru bashou wa koko ni**

**Scenario nashi no story**

**Morning glory senjou no mukou ni**

_Porque eu quero que a flor que eu protejo, algum dia floresça_

_Estado de desconforto como morder a corda amarrado e totalmente confuso_

_Onde há algum lugar que eu possa descansar?_

_Há um lugar certo aqui_

_Uma história sem um cenário_

_A glória da manhã vai além do campo de batalha_

**Na, iken no kai? Nigen no kai?**

**Shimei wo kanjiteru**

_Hey, você pode ir? Ou você vai correr?_

_Eu sinto uma responsabilidade_

** _Love for life, drive for light satsubatsu toushita_ **

**Cry for fight, smile for bright ima wo warai na**

**Love for life, drive for light namida kawaita**

**Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads**

_Amor pela vida, dirija para luz, através do sangue_

_Chore para lutar, sorrir para brilhar, você deve rir do agora_

_Amor pela vida, dirija para luz, as lágrimas secaram_

_Chore para lutar, sorrir para brilhar, sacudindo suas cabeças_

**Kanjita you ni yattetai na**

**Taishitamon ja nai ze right now**

**Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands**

**Kanshou babe be survivor**

_Eu realmente quero fazer o que eu sinto_

_Mas mesmo que seja doloroso agora_

_Com muita dificuldade eu coloco minhas mãos_

_Para vencer e preciso ser um sobrevivente_

**Love for life, drive for light gunjoiro no sora**

**Cry for fight, smile for bright kirisaite kou na**

**Love for life, drive for light asu ga miesou da**

**Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads**

_Amor pela vida,dirija para luz e caminhe pelo céu_

_Chore para lutar,sorria brilhantemente,vamos acabar com eles_

_Amor pela vida,dirija-se para a luz eu acho que verei o amanha_

_Chora para lutar,sorria brilhantemente sacudindo suas cabeças_

**kakeagatte kou jinsei no kaida**

_vamos correr até a escada da vida_

**mainichi maiban shinki kaitaku**

_todos os dias e todas as noites, puros e claros_

**jibunjishin saikou no rival**

_eu próprio ser é o melhor rival_

**kanshou babe be survivor**

_vitória arrasadora de ser sobrevivente_

**Kanjita you ni yattetai na**

**Taishitamon ja nai ze right now**

**Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands**

**Kanshou babe be survivor**

_Eu realmente quero fazer o que eu sinto_

_Mas mesmo que seja doloroso agora_

_Com muita dificuldade eu coloco minhas mãos_

_Para vencer e preciso ser um sobrevivente_

Sena terminou a canção e sem se importar com mais nada ele se deita no chão e adormece, mas quando acordou ele estava no caminhão com um sorriso agradecido Sena ajudar a fazer o desjejum.

****************************************************************************************************************

Inicia se mais uma parte da maratona e os devi bats começaram a correr era a última parte Suzuna se recusou a ser puxada por seu irmão escolhendo ficar no caminhão ao lado de Cerberus que fingia ainda ser Sena como Mamori ainda não descobriu ninguém sabe. Infelizmente o caminhão atolou e como da primeira vez e Suzuna correu até o time de ataque que já tinha terminado sua cota e estava esperando o caminhão terminar. Enquanto a defesa tenta empurrar o caminhão de volta Sena e Suzuna parte na frente devido serem os mais rápidos e Suzuna comenta “_talvez seja melhor assim!” e _Sena pergunta_ “O que!?”_

E Suzuna frustrada diz “_Talvez seja a vontade de Deus dizendo para parar_!” e Sena irritado diz “ _Suzuna quando um homem não tem mais em quem jogar a própria culpa ele diz que é vontade de Deus, a maioria das pessoas confundem a vontade de Deus com a sua permissão, até fazermos tudo a nosso alcance não devemos desistir.”._ E com a resposta Suzuna ficou chocada. Sena mal viu o caminhão e se juntou a eles na parte de empurrar Juumonji gritou com Sena “_não interfira esta é a missão da linha!” _e Sena grita “_não estou fazendo isto por você, estou fazendo isto para chegamos todos juntos no final.” _Juumonji grita “_cale se não se intrometa nas nossas coisas_.”

O caminhão começa a se atolar mais e Togano grita “_ei não temos tempo pra isso!” _E Kuroki diz _“não é hora de brigar!” _E Suzuna grita “_pare com isso vocês vão se afogar!” e _para sua frustação ninguém saiu, Monta se junta gritando “_Ajuda Max_!” O grupo ia discutir de novo, mas Doburoku grita “_parem se vocês se machucaram tudo que fizeram até agora será inútil!_” Ninguém ouviu Doburoku se vira para Hiruma que havia acabado de chegar ele diz “_Hiruma os pare_!”, Hiruma não faz nada. Suzuna continua gritando para ele saírem dali, mas ele a ignoram nisto Taki e Yukimitsu se juntam para tirar o caminhão também e neste momento equipe do ataque e defesa se juntam e empurram como um só homem. Suzuna fala “_por quê? por que se esforçam tanto? eu não entendo?_” ela vai até Mamori que está parada olhando com um rosto ilegível “_Mamo nee por que você não os para? como pode ficar parada sem fazer nada?” _nesta frase Mamori pensa na noite do hotel Sena estava querendo que Hiruma ganhe o torneio Sena estar fazendo tudo que podia para ver não só Hiruma, mas este time vencer, o que Mamori podia fazer por eles? Ela olha para Suzuna e depois ela olha para os meninos e sua preciosa Sena empurrando e então Mamori gritou “_não desistam! não desistam! Não desistam!”_ Suzuna não entende.

Aqueles que empurram o caminhão gritam “_arrebente-os! Esmague-os_!” neste ritmo o caminhão começa a sair Hiruma estava rindo triunfante e Doburoku fala _“eles são muitos bons! O trabalho de equipe melhorou muito_!” Em meio ao canto de arrebente-os! Esmague-os Suzuna também começa a torcer junto e quando o caminhão sai do atoleiro e voltou para seu caminho principal Doburoku subiu no caminhão e disse “_muito bem Las Vegas e depois daquela descida, agora todos podem subir aqui_.”. E nisto os irmãos huh-huh em unissom_ diz “huuuh! você só pode está brincando. Empurramos até aqui parar terminar em cima do caminhão? vamos empurrar até o fim_!” Komusubi grita “_Fuuu_!” e Kurita diz “_vocês são incríveis_”!”. E Doburoku fica sem palavras, estava anoitecendo e neste momento que Hiruma grita “_ei vejam!”_ E todos foram ofuscados pelo brilho da cidade e todos gritam “é _Las Vegas!” _Kurita gritam emoção “_todos completaram os 2.000 quilometro da marcha da morte!” _E todos gritam “_muito bem!”_.

Neste momento na frente do hotel Bellagio o show da agua começa como se para parabenizar a equipe, Kurita começa chorar molhando os outros turistas, Sena se sentou ao lado de Hiruma numa arvore muito feliz de sua equipe ter conseguido pelo a segunda vez ou primeira vez não importa, o que importa e que eles conseguiram Sena nunca duvidou disto afinal este time era feito de sobreviventes.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas coisas para esclarecimento:  
Y-Balence- é um movimento de ginastica artística.  
A frase “Quando o Homem não tem mais em quem jogar a própria culpa diz: “É a vontade de Deus”“. Pertence ao De Rose e a frase “Não confunda a vontade de DEUS com a permissão de DEUS, nem tudo o que acontece é de Sua vontade, mas nada acontece sem a Sua permissão.” Pertence a Jean Rosana.  
Bellagio é um hotel de Las Vegas que possuem um show de agua e foi o que eu achei, mas parecido coma descrição do manga e do anime a fonte de referência está em  
http://viciosdeviagem.com/americas/estados-unidos/las-vegas-as-atracoes-dos-hoteis-e-cassinos-da-opulenta-strip/  
musica utilizada Be Surviver que é utilizada no anime Eyeshield.


	22. CORRIDA 22- Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os devilbats passam um tempo em Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: diálogos em negrito e itálico estão em inglês, em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Obs2: Neste capítulo em especial terá a intuição de Hiruma em maiúscula negrito, e os pensamentos normais de Hiruma em maiúsculo normal, só para ficar mais fácil de entender o diálogo.

**“O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas”**

**Desconhecido**

**“Vibre, comemore, beba um copo de água em sua homenagem e siga em frente que a motivação é você.”**

[ **Desconhecido** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/desconhecido/)

Os gritos de alegria dos devil bats podem ser ouvidos a distância e Doburoku fala “_eu subestimei vocês, nunca pensei que todos vocês conseguiriam, a força e a resistência de vocês deve estar muito maior que no mês passado” e _Juumonji que estava sentado disse_ “sério!” e _Togano sentado ao lado dele disse “_o caminhão_” e Kuroki jogado no chão disse “_não parecia mais leve do que no começo?”._

E Doburoku continua “_no entanto isto não é suficiente para que vocês tenham 100 porcento de chance de vencer o torneio de Outono, vocês precisam lembrar-se de tudo o que aprenderam e carregar consigo, futebol americano é uma batalha de coração, e vocês vão ter que aposta nisto, relaxem um pouco agora, você merecem, você completaram os 2.000 quilômetros, você são os melhores!”._ Sena bate palmas e diz “_é um ótimo discurso, não é capitão_?” e Hiruma sentado com um rosto divertido diz “_pena que foram pouco que ouviram_;” nisto Doburoku olha o pessoal cochilando e suspira, mas Sena disse “_não se preocupe treinador tenho certeza que eles escutaram pelos menos um pouco.”._

Nisto Mamori, Sena e Suzuna ajudaram o pessoal a levantar enquanto Hiruma alugava três quartos no Treasure Island com o restante do dinheiro do prêmio de futebol de praia, um dos quartos era para todos os homens da equipe que aliás no momento não dava a mínima para onde dormia desde que pudessem dormir a atitude irritou Hiruma que com uma metralhadora começou a atira nas pessoas deitadas na cama, que para sorte deles Mamori colocou uma vassoura para atrapalhar os tiros tudo com um sorriso no rosto e Sena disse “_capitão chegamos mais cedo que o esperado, por que não deixamos para amanhã?”_ e Hiruma com um ar de ofendido diz “_pirralhos malditos_!” ele sai como um rei orgulhoso para o seu quarto que era ao lado.

E Suzuna diz “_Incrível! como ele pode ser assim? ele tem tanta energia_” e nisto tanto Sena como Mamori sorriem e Mamori diz “_sim eu acho_” e Sena complementa “_é por que ele é o capitão”. _E Suzuna olha para seu irmão dormindo no quarto e diz “_nossa eu tenho que pergunta se meu irmão entrou por time?_” Suzuna ia sair, mas Sena disse “_Suzuna chan o capitão gosta da sua privacidade, não e mesmo Mamori nee chan?_” E Mamori continua “_pergunte amanhã, por hoje deixe o sozinho._” E Sena olha Doburoku bebendo de maneira exagerada e ele diz “_Doburoku Sensei também quer ter um pouco de privacidade, vamos para quarto, Hiruma san deu um para nos três”. _Suzuna diz “_Tem razão Sena, vamos olha nosso quarto lindo_!” Suzuna patina na frente para o quarto Sena e Mamori se despede do treinador e fecha à porta, Sena segue lentamente por que está cansada e Mamori por que estava acompanhando Sena.

Enquanto o trio feminino sai Doburoku estava sentado numa poltrona ele bebe e observa agora num quarto escuro, ele ver Kuroki e Komusubi dormindo no chão, Kurita em um das camas roncando e Monta estava dormindo apoiado nele Yukimitsu consegui dormir como uma ponte sobre as duas camas do quarto e Togano e Juumonji dormem ajoelhados com o rosto na cama e Taki estava jogado em outra poltrona. Doburoku parecia triste e ele despois de um gole diz “_então este é o adeus hein... é um pouco solitário.”._

No quarto Suzuna arrasta Mamori para o banheiro luxuoso e Sena se joga na cama e diz “_Sanji san __cheguei__” _Sena deitou na cama e desmaio igual a todos os devil bats. Em outro hotel não tão distante dali havia um homem deitado numa cama nu com uma ruiva belíssima no mesmo estado, este homem é Sanji Vinsmoke, Sanji acaba de acorda ele se senta na cama ele puxa um cigarro da cabeceira e acende, sem se importa com seu estado nudez ele anda até a varanda de seu quarto e admira a vista enquanto fuma, na frente dele ele pode ver vários hotéis e cassinos um deles é Treasure Island. Tirando o cigarro da boca, ele dar um sorriso satisfeito e diz **“_bem vinda minha doce Sena_**!”.

**“_Sanji? algum problema_**?” a voz da mulher soa e Sanji com olhos em forma de coração começa sua dança do amor e volta correndo para o quarto gritando “**_meu anjo como você nada está errado_!” **ele tem um sorriso bobo no rosto, e ele traça um plano, amanhã ele veria sua amada Sena por hoje ele vai ser um escravo sexual desta ruiva.

****************************************************************************************************************

Em uma área de jardim perto de um rio havia um Sanji com um cigarro na boca ele parecia solene a frente dele mais próximo da margem havia Sena com sua roupa de exercício budista Sanji com o cigarro na boca diz “_Kobayakawa Sena_!” e Sena com um rosto concentrado diz “_Sim! Sanji san_!”.

Sanji tira o cigarro de sua boca e aponta para Sena o cigarro e pergunta “_Qual é o seu desejo_?” e Sena com um rosto determinado diz “_Eu quero ser livre, mais livre que qualquer um!” _e Sanji continua_ “E o que você precisa para conseguir isto?”_ e Sena com a mesma expressão diz “_Eu preciso quebrar a barreira dos 4.0 segundos!”_ e ele continua “_E como pretender fazer isto?”_ e Sena parecendo uma criança animada diz “_Eu pretendo correr muito”_ e Sanji agora um pouco brincalhão diz “_Bom! Isto é aceitável, mas só correr não basta”_ e Sena como uma criança confusa diz “_então o que eu preciso fazer_?” e Sanji diz “_para um corredor, correr rápido é a resposta natural, mas não é apenas isso, todo o corpo do corredor deve ser rápido não apenas suas pernas, principalmente no esporte que você escolheu onde apenas correr não basta você precisa ter reflexos rápidos e todo seu corpo ter que agir em alta velocidade, já que é isto que vai fazer diferença entre ser derrubado e obter o ponto, não posso ensinar nada sobre o jogo para você, mas posso condicionar seu corpo para as dificuldades que vai enfrentar.”_ E Sena agora não tão confusa responde “_entendi_”, e Sanji diz “_agora que você entendeu a teoria vamos para prática, neste exercício vamos trabalhar todo o seu corpo, além de seu reflexos e seu equilíbrio, e se você for bem poderemos trabalha seu cérebro para múltiplas tarefas.”_

Sena um pouco confuso diz “_isto parece complicado_” e Sanji responde “_Vou demostrar primeiro, assim você entende o que vai fazer”_. Sanji vai até a margem com um balde e um bastão ele enche o balde com a agua do rio e ele coloca na cabeça de maneira fluida ele tem um bastão na frente em posição defensiva ele pede para Sena jogar pedras nele, Sena joga e Sanji se defende e desviar de maneira fluida sem cair nenhum pingo de agua do balde tudo parecia ser fácil para Sanji. Sena estava brilhando em espanto Sanji sorri com apreço para Sena e diz suavemente “_é a sua vez_”

Sena troca de posição com Sanji e para Sena não foi tão fácil levou pelo menos uns seis banhos para ela está fazendo o exercício corretamente depois disto o equilíbrio veio rapidamente Sena tinha um equilíbrio natural e Sanji disse “_já que você está indo bem vamos aumentar o ritmo, eu vou começar a jogar as pedras de maneiras mais rápidas, enquanto eu faço isto você vai fazer tudo que você está fazendo, mas também vai conversar comingo_.”.

Nisto Sena diz _“Tudo bem, vou me esforçar_!” e Sanji diz “_não esperava menos de você_” e Sanji antes estava usando a mão agora ele joga a pedra no sapato e chuta numa velocidade surpreendente era quase como um canhão e Sena por pouco não se molha ou se machuca, a velocidade era difícil de manter muito menos conversar, mas isto animou Sena, Sena aprendeu a amar desafios e ele queria melhora por isto no meio de uma chuva de pedras Sena com um balde ainda cheio e se defendendo começa a conversar “_Sanji san.... você viaja muito né_?” e Sanji sem parar sua sequência de chute perigosos e ainda fumando diz “_Sim !claro por que a pergunta?”_ e Sena se desviando de uma pedra difícil diz “_eu estava curioso... de saber se... tem um local que você visita mais?” _Sena devolve uma pedra para Sanji num dos ataques que Sanji joga de volta usando a outra perna que bate no balde de Sena e o molha mais uma vez naquele dia. Enquanto Sena enche novamente o balde Sanji reponde_ “isto é fácil, Las Vegas é a cidade que eu mais visito.”._

Sena coloca o balde na cabeça mais uma vez e volta ao exercício e conversa “_Las Vegas é uma cidade da América... por que lá? você parece... gosta mais da Europa_” Sanji estava sorrindo enquanto chuta várias pedras difíceis de esquivar e diz “_Sena minha querida Las Vegas é um sonho inimaginável, um paraíso adulto e um local onde um homem pode se sentir completo e em certos lugares você pode se sentir pleno e realizado, Las Vegas é mágica_.” Em meio a discurso Sanji parecia estar pensando em outras coisas, mas nunca facilitando o exercício. E Sena disse “_se você diz que é um lugar tão legal assim... eu quero conhecer um dia_” nisto Sanji atinge o balde outra vez e Sena se molha mais uma vez, Sena estava totalmente encharcada e Sanji parecia tenso e ele se aproxima rapidamente de Sena e sem se importa com as roupa molhadas dela Sanji a abraça enquanto grita desenfreadamente “_Sena meu anjo você nunca deve ir sozinha para Las Vegas, ali é um paraíso, mas o diabo passeia muito por lá, você deve sempre se manter pura e inocente, prometa-me que você não vai sozinha para Las Vegas!_”.

Sena muito embaraçado com a situação ridícula, ainda com o rosto no peito tonificado de Sanji diz “_claro Sanji san, eu não vou para Las Vegas sozinho. mas ainda quero ir conhecer esta cidade por isso se eu for um dia e você estive lá”_ nisto Sena lentamente levanta seu rosto do peito de Sanji e olha com olhos brilhantes e úmidos diretamente para os de Sanji e Sena desconhecendo a imagem comprometedora que está fazendo diz “_promete que você me mostra a magia de Las Vegas.”_ mal Sena terminou Sanji tem uma enxurrada de sangramento nasal e desmaia e Sena grita “_Sanji san! não morra_!” e Sanji embalado por Sena e com um sorriso muito suspeito diz “_eu prometo Sena, e o que prometi está de pé, e vai ser cumprido.”. _Com a última frase de Sanji sendo dita, Sena acorda e sorri, Sanji era estranho, mas um bom amigo e Sena pensa feliz “se ele estiver aqui vou poder apresentar meus amigos, e ele pode mostrar a cidade para nós assim como ele prometeu.”.

***************************************************************************************************************

Sena sai de seu quarto onde as duas meninas ainda dormem e Sena bate na porta do quarto dos meninos e entra mansamente, Monta era o único acordado, a dupla chibi se saúda em alegria, mas sem incomodar os outros. Ambos chibi vão apreciar a vista e empurram a face na janela e Sena fala “_olha Monta! um navio pirata_” e Monta responde “_Las Vegas é demais_!” e Monta aponta para os outros prédios e diz _“olha quantos prédios diferentes_!” e Sena diz “_é realmente como o meu amigo me disse_” e Monta pergunta “_você tem algum amigo americano?”_ e Sena diz “_eu não sei se ele é americano, mas sei que não é japonês, ele viaja muito!”_ e Monta diz “_Puxa! um viajante deve ser legal_!”.

Monta começa a comer uma banana e Sena começa a cobri o resto do pessoal que ainda estava dormindo, Sena coça a cabeça e diz “_Monta onde está Doburoku Sensei?”_ e Monta ainda comendo banana diz “_ele estava bebendo saque ontem, eu acho que ele ficou bêbado e saiu”_ e Sena disse muito preocupada “_você sabia, ficar bêbado é assustado, você acorda pendurando em lugares mais estranhos_!” e Monta com uma cara de tedio diz _“isso só acontece com você... não se preocupe ele vive bebendo deve estar acostumado._” Monta termina a sua banana e diz “_eu vou aproveitar que a galera está dormindo e vou tomar um banho Max demorado.”_ E Sena voltando para a janela diz “_se divirta eu vou procurar o Sensei_” Monta fecha a porta do banheiro nisto Sena olha um calendário da parede, Sena pensa “parece que terminamos a marcha muito mais cedo do que a primeira vez, mas não tenho certeza já que as memorias estão confusas, tenho certeza que era culpa do furacão” com um suspiro Sena volta a olhar pela janela e olha para o navio pirata, nisto seus olhos ficam maiores e ele sai correndo do quarto para regatar Doburoku Sensei que estava pendurado na proa do navio pirata.

**************************************************************************************************************

Depois da dificuldade de resgatar sozinho Doburoku Sensei, Sena pergunta “_Sensei o que aconteceu?”_ e Doburoku Sensei disse “_ah foi mal... eu estava bebendo a nossa separação_” na frase Sena olha confusa e Doburoku diz “_eu não posso voltar para o Japão”_ e Sena grita _“ehhhhhhhhh!”_ e Doburoku triste diz “_eu quero continua treinando vocês, mas eu fugir do Japão por que tinha um dívida de 20 milhões de ienes_.” Ele vai andando para uma parte do navio ele joga uma bola de futebol americano para Sena que prontamente pega e Doburoku fala “_vamos dar uma olhada nisto antes de você partir.”._

E Sena confusa diz _“nisto o que?”._ E com um grande sorriso ele diz “_a corrida do demônio o devil bats Ghost, deve estar completa agora... eu vou pra cima de você como se fosse tentar te esmagar, você só precisa tentar me passar.”_ Sena faz um sinal de compreensão e se prepara enquanto isto os turista da rua observam a dupla no navio como se fosse uma atração turística, Sena passa facilmente por Doburoku que pensa “será que ela compreende a coisa inacreditável que eu presenciei?” Ele começa a gargalha enquanto Sena esfrega o pescoço em timidez Doburoku diz _“sua estreia no torneio de outono, vai ser uma coisa que vale a pena ver_” Sena coça a bochecha com um dedo e diz “_obrigado_!” os dois descem do navio pirata e saem para o estacionamento onde eles colocaram o caminhão nisto ambos vem Hiruma em pé falado com alguém e recebendo dinheiro.

E Doburoku grita “_seu maldito você vendeu meu caminhão_” e Hiruma só rir vendo o caminhão indo embora Doburoku ainda em raiva grita “_seu idiota, por que vendeu o meu caminhão_? _não importa o que eu fazia na América, ele era a minha casa, seu Pirralho!” _E Hiruma para de rir e diz “_América?_” e Hiruma vira pra ele com o dinheiro na mão e diz “_você é o treinador dos devil bats, vamos voltar para o Japão e pagar as suas dívidas.” _Nisto Sena diz “_Legal! Sensei assim podemos ficar todos juntos_” e Doburoku diz “_não der falsa esperanças para ela minha dívida é de 20 milhões, ouviu 20 milhões, onde vai consegui todo este dinheiro.” _E Hiruma parecia o demônio em pessoa e disse “_seu pinguço de merda, esqueceu que tipo de cidade é Las Vegas?” _A ficha caio para Doburoku, Sena lembra que Doburoku foi a um cassino e sai com o dinheiro, seria a mesma forma aqui ou haveria alguma mudança.

Os pensamentos de Sena foram cortados quando Hiruma diz “_Vamos voltar ao hotel e nos preparar”,_ quando os três entram no hotel eles são recebidos por Mamori que estava em um lindo vestido vermelho sem mangas e decote simples, Monta estava em um terno branco, enfim todos os devil bats que vieram do Japão tinha uma roupa chique. E Sena confuso pergunta “_Nossa! pessoal vocês estão tão bem vestidos, qual é a ocasião?” e_ Monta disse “_cool né, estavam nas nossas bagagens!_” e Sena confuso disse “_sério! Eu não me lembro de ver nada parecido com isto nas minhas coisas”. _Hiruma atira e chama atenção para ele e diz “_chibi de merda vá logo se trocar também, estaremos esperando aqui”,_ disse um Hiruma que já estava vestido elegantemente com um Doburoku em terno Sena se espanta “_ehh! quando você se trocou?”_ Hiruma não respondeu ao invés disso ele assobia e chama Cerberus e ele amarra uma corda no cão e em Sena, Cerberus quando tem a confirmação de Hiruma sai puxando Sena para o quartos.

No quarto exclusivo de Hiruma Cerberus começa a roer um osso no chão e Sena se desata dele, Sena observa o quarto e na cama de Hiruma estava um vestido vermelho com detalhes negros tomara que caia que era muito curto na opinião de Sena, havia um par de meias de cor vermelha meia coxa, uma gargantinha negra e luvas estilo motoqueiro negras, havia uma calcinha vermelha rendada e sutiã meia taça vermelho Sena não sabe se fica assustado ou envergonhado no final ele ignora ambos os sentimentos afinal quando menos ele ligar melhor e Sena com um suspiro vai toma um banho e se troca.

****************************************************************************************************************

Quando Sena finalmente se junta com a sua equipe Hiruma e rápido para leva-los para o cassino do Luxor que era um cassino estilo egípcio Hiruma que estava na frente da equipe diz “_hoje neste cassino, vamos ganhar os 20 milhões além de pagar as nossas passagens de volta.”_ Ele mostra ficha de jogo e dar uma quantia para cada membro da equipe e ele diz “_esta ficha são todo o nosso dinheiro, e aquele perdedor que não conseguir nada, ira ser punido!” _Nisto os devil bats tremem de medo Hiruma satisfeito com isto disse “_agora suas putas eu vou lucrar_!” ele sai rindo para uma determinada direção. O grupo acaba se separando, Monta e Sena vão juntos para uma mesa e Sena alegre diz “_olha Monta é uma roleta que nem a do nosso clube.”_ E Monta responde _“E verdade só que esta mesa tem mais números ,então que tentar?”_ e Sena fala “_parece bom!”._

Quando a dupla camarão se aproxima da mesa ele vem pessoas vestidas de maneira luxuosa e muitas mulheres bonitas beijavam as ficha de seus parceiros antes de jogar, as mulheres que estavam desacompanhadas não estavam jogando isto deixa confuso Sena que nunca tinha entrado num cassino de verdade por isso ele diz em sussurro “_Monta por que elas estão beijando as ficha e não estão jogando?”_ e Monta olha e coça a cabeça e responde “_talvez seja uma regra de cassino_” e Sena agora em conflito diz “_então eu não vou poder jogar desse jeito vou ser punido por não conseguir nada”_ e Monta passa o braço pela cintura de Sena e diz “_não se preocupe Sena vamos ser uma dupla assim se eu ganhar dinheiro, Hiruma não poderá reclamar_” e Sena suspira e diz “_se você acha, tudo bem vamos apostar_” e Monta diz “_aqui vamos apostar no vermelho 21”_ é Sena olha por amigo em confusão e pergunta _“por que isto?”_ e Monta responde “_e a cor do nosso uniforme e você tem o número 21_” Sena parece entender a lógica do amigo e diz “_tudo bem então_” Monta mostra as ficha e diz “_aqui beije_!” Sena um pouco frustrado beija a ficha e Monta aposta para a sua surpresa da dupla eles ganharam.

E Monta ainda surpreso diz “_E agora vamos apostar de novo?_!” e Sena ainda desconfiado diz “_Bom temos que ganhar dinheiro então desta vez vamos apostar no 80 negro!”_ e Monta confuso diz “_por que meu número e a cor negro_” e Sena explica _“por que antes você jogava beisebol_!” entendendo a lógica de Sena ele diz “_tudo bem beije_!” Eles ganharam de novo e continuaram assim usando o número dos membros da sua equipe e Sena diz “_então nós já usamos o número de todos os line incluído o do Yukimitsu ,só falta Hiruma então...”_ e Monta grita “_não Sena!”_ ele puxa Sena mais para perto de si ele olha pro lado em medo procurando alguém e como se estivesse falando um segredo ele diz “_não seja boba Sena, não chama o nome do demônio em vão, seremos amaldiçoados a viver uma vida de miséria e escravidão eterna se usamos o número demoníaco”_ Sena tinha uma gota de suor e diz “_está bem, então usa 40 negro!”_ e Monta diz “_por que 40 negro?_” e Sena com um rosto alegre e um pouco de flores diz “_por que Shin é meu amigo e ele tem o número 40 e ele é um cavaleiro branco.”_ Monta vendo a lógica de Sena dá um soco na mão em entendimento e diz “_oh! tem razão, vamos jogar!” _Sena beija mais uma vez as fichas e eles ganham.

Ele tem uma pequena fortuna em fichas e Monta diz “_vou troca as ficha antes que a nossa sorte acabe, vou procurar algo para levar todas estas fichas._” e Sena diz “_Ok! vou esperar aqui.”_ Sena ver Monta se afastar e pensa “e agora? eu não usei as ficha que Hiruma me deu” uma voz suave diz **“_Senhorita você vai apostar_?”** olhando para cima um funcionário do cassino pergunta docilmente e Sena surpresa disse “**_Hey! eu posso apostar mesmo estando sozinho?”_** e jovem dar um sorriso e diz “**_Claro senhorita, incentivamos a todos para jogar_.”** Sena responde “**_Bom neste caso, eu jogo!”_** Sena observa a mesa e olha para o número 1 era o número de Hiruma, mas qual cor ele devia jogar, tanto vermelho como o preto combinam com Hiruma, Sena pensa um pouco e beija todas as suas fichas que Hiruma havia lhe dado e coloca no 1 vermelho. Afinal para Sena Hiruma sempre foi apaixonado pelo jogo e o vermelho de acordo com Mamori é a cor da paixão Quando a roleta pausa Sena tem olhos esbugalhados, quando Monta volta com as malas para colocar a ficha ele ver Sena rindo nervosamente com uma pilha três vezes maior do que havia deixado. Confuso Monta pergunta “_o que aconteceu?”_ Sena espantada ainda diz “_e melhor não saber”_ Monta concorda e a dupla de camarões puxou as fichas na mala e vão trocar seus lucros.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era um fato que Hiruma tinha muitas habilidades, sua capacidade de percepção era notável, seu Q.I era elevado, ele tinha uma ótima memória e ele tinha uma capacidade administrativa incrível, mas que poucas pessoas sabiam e que ele tinha uma maldita intuição que agia como uma espécie de voz em sua cabeça, Hiruma sabia que era a voz dele, mas ele tinha impressão que era outra pessoa usando sua voz, enfim ele tinha esta voz deste que ele era pequeno, no início era um mero sussurro atualmente ela é irritante do caralho na opinião de Hiruma, mas a voz está na maioria das vezes certa é por isso que quando a voz soa ele escuta mesmo que odeia isto.

Hiruma estava alegremente sentado na mesa de Black Jack, ele já havia conseguido o dinheiro que Doburoku precisava afinal com as suas habilidades isto era moleza, então agora ele estava limpando o cassino por pura diversão pelo menos até a merda da voz soa “**_SEU PIRRALHO DE MERDA!”_** e Hiruma em resposta pensa “_O QUE FOI SUA VOZ IRRITANTE DE MERDA?”_ e a voz soa “**_PORRA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO APRENDEU NADA EM TODOS ESTES TEMPO?”_** e Hiruma levanta uma sobrancelha e terminando de ganhar mais uma rodadas pensa “_DE QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO?”_ e a voz soa como se ele fosse estupido **_“ONDE ESTA O SEU BRINQUEDO?”_** e Hiruma começa outra rodada “_O QUE TEM A PUTA CHIBI_?” e a voz soando irritada diz “**_VOCÊ FICOU TAPADO? VOCÊ NÃO RECONHECE INIMIGOS OU AMEAÇAS MAIS?”_** nisto Hiruma ganha mais uma rodada pega seus ganhos e começa a olhar ao redor.

Seu primeiro impulso e procurar ameaças, Mamori estava com uma parte do grupo indo em direção aos dados, Juumonji estava perdendo todo o seu dinheiro e em breve vai ser preso pelos seguranças junto com os dois irmãos restantes, Shin está no Japão e mesmo que Kid tenha largado o treinamento ele não estaria aqui, localizando a pirralha ele observa enquanto a dupla está ganhando um bom dinheiro, Hiruma não gosta do modo que o macaco segura a cintura de seu pet, ele sabe que o macaco é a menor das ameaças. Achando que finalmente ele pode reclamar que sua intuição está errada a voz soa “**_PORRA! PENSE BEM! USE ESTA MERDA DE MEMORIA, A PIRRALHA TEM POUCOS AMIGOS, MAS QUAL DELES TEM PERMISSÃO PARA ESTA AQUI? QUAL DELES PARECE COMBINAR COM O CASSINO.”_** Mal a voz termina Hiruma é inundando por fotos de todos os conhecidos de Sena que ele investigou e lembra-se de duas fotos particulares e Hiruma teve sua reposta.

_“o loiro de merda...”_ Hiruma fala em alto bom som ele observa o cassino novamente e ele o ver, o homem loiro fumando um cigarro, vestido elegantemente sua gravata é vermelha e seu terno tem detalhes do mesmo ele está sentado em um bar perto da mesa da roleta e o olhar de puro prazer em seu rosto irrita Hiruma pra nenhum fim, ele esteva observando alguém como um amante que planeja ter um tempo romântico com seu objeto de afeto, o problema para Hiruma era o objeto de afeto do cara.

Hiruma era um homem possessivo e Sena era seu pet, seu cartão na manga, seu precioso instrumento de guerra, seu passe para o torneio de natal e se Hiruma tivesse coragem de admitir alguém que ele aprecia a companhia assim como Musashi e Kurita, e ele não vai deixar ninguém tira-la dele e então Hiruma engatilha sua pistola sai à caça.

****************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isto a equipe de line estão na maquinas caça niqueis um do lado do outro no momento o trio delinquente já perdeu todas as suas fichas, Komusubi tinha já três baldes de moedas nisto Kuroki grunhe de raiva Juumonji grita _“não tenho mais fichas!_” e Togano diz “_vamos à loja de penhores!”._ Os três vãos rapidamente e voltam cada um com um copo de ficha e Juumonji diz “_vendemos o meu e do Togano relógio de pulso e o gameboy de Kuroki.” _Ele coloca o copo em posição de desafio na frente de Komusubi e Togano segue o exemplo e diz “_a coisa vai ficar quente_!” e Kuroki grita “_agora a gente ganha esta máquina_!”.

Os três se sentam enquanto isto Kurita fica olhando para máquina e pensa “tenho que fazer minha parte também, pelo Sensei e para voltamos para casa” ele inicia a máquina e um sete aparece seguindo de outro sete e nisto Kurita diz preocupado “_só mais um pouco_!” ele dar um empurram na máquina que quebra e joga moedas Kurita fica feliz por conseguir o dinheiro, mas a felicidade acabou rapidamente quando os seguranças apareceram e o arrastaram pelo cassino nisto o trio delinquente perdeu tudo de novo eles penhoram as roupas, mas antes de poderem voltar às maquinas os segurança também os leva presos por atentado ao pudor. Komusubi tinha uma gota de suor quando viu todos os seus companheiros da linha sendo levados pelo segurança pedido sem saber o que fazer, ele coloca mais uma moeda e ganha outra vez ele junta suas moedas e vai tentar resgatar seus amigos.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sanji estava admirando Sena, com sua habilidade não foi difícil localiza-la, ela pode não perceber, mas algo que a destaca dos demais, mesmo que Sena fosse uma pessoa simples e não muito sex algo nela atrai todo ao seu redor, assim como Luffy, se Sanji fosse um homem religioso ele diria que suas preces foram atendidas e mandaram Sena para ele, mas ele sabe melhor. Sena lembrava muito as duas pessoas que ele mais amou no mundo, mas Sena era única e original e por isso que mesmo no meio de tantas belezas sensuais do cassino, Sanji não poderia tirar os olhos do sorriso feliz e inocente de Sena.

Sena estava ali jogando na roleta parecia que havia alguém ao lado ou era um macaco, seja lá o que for o ser, Sena o considerava amigo, ambos estavam ganhando bem, ele estava esperando um momento para estar sozinho com Sena e cumprir sua promessa de mostrar a cidade na época ele pensou em algo pervertido, mas do pouco que ele conhece Sena ele sabe que a menina é uma moça inocente e um pouco infantil, então ele quer ter um tempo a sós com Sena antes de conhecer o resto dos amigos que vieram com ela, afinal Sena prometeu que não viria sozinha e Sena sempre tenta cumprir suas promessas, quando o amigo macaco sai ele viu a oportunidade perfeita, ele se arruma e quando ele está preste a se levanta um desgraçado de merda para bem na frente dele.

Sanji sabendo que o qual irritante é lidar com machos idiotas, alias para Sanji todo o macho é idiota, ele ignora o babaca e puxa um cigarro ele acende e coloca na boca relaxando ele olha em desafio para o macho louro jovem e armado. Ambos se encaram e o pirralho com um sorriso malicioso disse _“você devia parar de olhar, pedofilo de merda_!” e Sanji responde “_é um país livre posso olhar para onde eu quiser!”_ e o pirralho parece ficar irritado “_você não pode olhar para meu brinquedo,_” quando o pirralho louro diz as palavras Sanji se irrita ninguém trata uma dama como se fosse um brinquedo na presença de Sanji e muito menos ninguém trataria a sua inocente Sena como brinquedo ficando de pé e usando seus 1,80 metros de altura para intimidar, ele olha para os olhos do desgraçado e ele deve dar um pouco de respeito para o pirralho por encara-lo de volta ambos ficam se encarando até uma voz irritante grita “_estamos Max ricos_!” ambos olham para a mesma direção e vem Sena e o menino macaco correndo para o centro de troca, ambos parecem felizes.

Sanji não querendo estragar a diversão de Sena, matando provavelmente um dos seus amigos decide e diz _“pirralho de merda, vamos resolver isto de acordo com as normas de um cassino_,” e o pirralho responde “_tirou as palavras da minha boca, velho de merda”_ ambos anda em direção as salas reservadas de Pôquer enquanto caminham lado a lado, ambos manda olhares mortais na direção do outro e a aura em volta deles era assassina, quando ambos sentam-se à mesa V.I.P de pôquer começa a disputa de dois demônios.

****************************************************************************************************************

No outro lado do cassino estava Yukimitsu, Mamori Taki e Suzuna e Doburoku o grupo para na mesa de crap (dados). E Taki pergunta “_o que isto? dados_!” e Suzuna disse “_parece fácil vamos apostar neste!”. _Taki pega os dados e Suzuna aposta uma ficha de 10 dólares e Mamori ler as regras em voz alta _“as regras são combine a pontuação dos dois dados, se a soma for sete todos da mesa vencem.”_ Yukimitsu pega o caderno e continua a leitura “_se sair doze ou dois o cassino vence.” _Nisto Taki se anima e faz uma posse antes de jogar os dados e Taki diz “_ok mademoiselle Mamori e cavalheiro Yukimitsu, eu só tenho que tira sete.”_ Ele joga os dados e o funcionário diz “_vitória do cassino!”_ e a população em volta da mesa grita em protesto Taki faz um sinal e diz “_as culpa foi dos dados.”_ E Yukimitsu diz “_Mamori san por que não tenta desta vez.”_ E Mamori diz “_eu? tudo bem... perdoe-me se eu jogar um número ruim.” _Mamori joga os dados e Suzuna salta enquanto grita “_ela tirou o sete da sorte_!” E a multidão grita _“a vitória é nossa_!” e Suzuna diz “_Mamori nee você é demais!”._

Mamori um pouco constrangida e forçada a jogar novamente e tira outro sete que faz alegria da população todos animados por Suzuna gritam “_é uma sequência de sete_!” e os homens em volta gritam “_você é um anjo, nossa deusa!_”. Taki fica com inveja da atenção de Mamori e joga os dados e ele perde de novo e a multidão grita “_seu agorento, você fede, pare de jogar!”_ Taki deprimido na mesa grita “_impossível!_” dois da multidão perdem Mamori em casamento que ela recusa humildemente e Yukimitsu vendo a cena pensa “Parece que Taki não é um cara de sorte.”

****************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isto numa sala privada do cassino haviam dois homens louros sentados jogando uma aura assassina deixa a sala insuportável para qualquer mortal entrar, ambos se encaram e como o jogo estava difícil, Hiruma decidiu fazer uma jogada mental, e ele começa dizendo “_ei velhote, quando eu ganhar você nunca mais chega perto dela”_ e o Sanji com uma cara de pau diz “_quem diabos você pensa que é para me impedir de ver minha Sena swan?_” e Hiruma com um sorriso malicioso diz “_eu sou o homem que levou Sena para meu quarto”._ Sanji se irrita, mas não demostra em sua expressão afinal nenhum pirralho o abalaria. Sanji com um sorriso igualmente maligno responde “_mesmo que você tenha enganado minha Sena para entrar no seu quarto, ela nunca olharia assim para você, elfo de merda.”_ E Hiruma sem perder a batida diz “_ela não precisa olhar pra mim, para eu ter o que quero!”._ Hiruma pensa que calou o velho, mas a responde de Sanji foi rir.

Sanji estava gargalhando como se ouve uma piada muito boa, e depois de se acalma diz “_você é um pirralho engraçado, Sena não pode ser presa...”_ Hiruma irritado com a falha de sua estratégia corta Sanji e diz “_chega de papo, vamos acabar este jogo_” Hiruma baixa as cartas com um sorriso e diz “_Straight Flush de espadas velho de merda!” _O bom humor de Sanji acaba e Sanji com um rosto irritado diz _“eu odeio está no mesmo nível de um pirralho!”_ ele mostra as suas cartas e um straight flush de copas e revelado.

O clima entre os dois ficou pior, pois eles empataram em tudo, o clima tenso e cortado pelo vibrar do celular de Sanji que olha rapidamente e fica mais irritado ele fecha os olhos e fuma mais um pouco depois de um momento de contemplação Sanji diz “_Normalmente eu prefiro esmagar pirralhos de merda como você, mas parece que tenho assuntos urgentes para resolver, então eu proponho um acordo” _Sanji fala com muita calma enquanto fuma. Hiruma pensa e pesa os prós e os contras e tomar uma decisão com seu sorriso de chantagem ele diz “_então velhote qual é a proposta?”_ e Sanji dar um sorriso pirata e diz “_eu proponho...”_

_***************************************************************************************************************_

O grupo dos dados volta para um ponto de encontro no restaurante do cassino, Kurita se junta sendo seguindo por Komusubi e mais atrás agora com um sobre tudo cobrindo as roupas intimas estava o trio delinquente não muito feliz de serem salvos por Komusubi, quanto à maioria se senta, Yukimitsu faz as contas de quanto foi arrecado depois disto Yukimitsu fala “_bem com o dinheiro que restou de Komusubi, mais o dinheiro que Mamori conseguiu nos dados temos 500 ienes.” _E Kurita preocupado diz “_ainda falta um pouco para os 20 milhões_” e trio em unissom e com um rosto de tedio diz “_um pouco!”._ O grupo suspira e Mamori diz “_como será que Sena e os outros estão indo?”. _Nisto um grito soa “_pessoal!_” e o grupo procura e ver Sena e Monta correndo na direção deles e Monta grita “_pessoal olha o que conseguimos_!” o grupo observa bem é ver Monta carregando uma mala na cabeça e com duas malas em cada braço, Sena também tinha duas malas em cada braço.

Quando a dupla chibi chega à mesa eles abrem as malas, o pessoal mal pode acredita, era nove malas cheia de dinheiro Yukimitsu contou, mas como ele nunca tinha visto tanto dinheiro junto ele preferi falar que era uma quantia obscena afinal o dinheiro ali podia pagar a dívida e ainda as passagens de volta e ainda sobrava dinheiro no anuncio todos os devil bats gritam “_Viva!_” Monta e Sena se abraça e grita _“Yatta!”._

Sena despois de comemora diz “_pessoal cadê Hiruma san_?” e Mamori olha ao redor e diz _“ali!”_ o grupo olha e ver Hiruma ele está com um olhar assustador, Sena tentando amenizar a raiva que cairia sobre o grupo diz “_capitão olha conseguimos nove malas de dinheiro, não é ótimo_!” Hiruma olha nos olhos de Sena e por um momento a raiva some e seu ar malandro assume novamente e diz “_puta chibi, fica feliz por uma quantia tão pouca e idiota!”._

Sena assustado diz “_ehhhh!” _e Monta complementa diz “_Pouca quantia_!” e o trio ajuda “_Huh! Huuuh! Huuuuuuuuuuuh! Isto não é pouco!_” E Hiruma com um rosto satisfeito estala os dedos e três funcionários do cassino arrastando três carrinhos com várias malas de dinheiro que depositam perto de Hiruma e o gerente do cassino _diz “aqui está seus ganhos, e pedimos, por favor, não volte mais ou vamos falir.” _Com um último comprimento os funcionários saem e os devil bats ainda estão chocados, Hiruma diz “_macaco de merda coloque as malas de vocês aqui também e puta chibi me traga uma mala sua!” _a dupla grita “_hai”!_ E sai rapidamente para obedecer, Sena dar uma mala para Hiruma que pega e mostra a mala para Doburoku que fala emocionado “_as minha dívidas estão pagas”_ e Hiruma revelando o seu rosto demoníaco diz “_pague cada dívida que tiver, mas devolva o dinheiro durante o resto de sua vida.”_ Ele sorrir e podia ser ver uma cauda demoníaca se mexendo e Kurita olha para cena e diz “_Isto parece pior do que estar endividado.”_ E todos os devil bats tem uma gota de suor e concordam.

Nisto Sena e Monta chegam perto de Doburoku e Sena diz “_então Sensei... você pode continuar sendo o nosso treinador?” _e Doburoku com um sorriso diz _“se a bebida e boa eu fico_!” e nisto todos gritam _“é isso ai!”_ Agora que todos estavam reunidos os lines começa a puxa os carrinhos de dinheiro e os devil bats saem do cassino e Sena fala _“nossa gastamos muito tempo aqui_” e Monta diz “_é verdade chegamos de manhã e saímos de noite!”_ e Suzuna disse “_nem dar pra ver o tempo passando lá!”. _O grupo retorna ao seu hotel e Hiruma manda os funcionários leva-los para uma sala, quando eles chegam e entram eles se surpreendem, na sala havia uma pista de dança, uma mesa longa com muitas cadeiras e três sofás com mesas na frente e uma mesa de buff repleta de todo o tipo de alimento tudo pronto para ser festejando Hiruma é o último a entrar na sala e ele se senta junto com Doburoku em um sofá. Kurita fica em pé na cabeceira da mesa e os outros olham para ele e ele diz “_pessoal! Eu estou tão feliz de estamos junto, está festa e para comemorar o término da marcha da morte e o retorno de Doburoku Sensei, vamos festejar!” _E todos gritam “_viva!”_

A festa começa e naturalmente Juumonji, Kuroki e Togano sentaram juntos no sofá e comendo e bebendo em alegria os demais ficaram na mesa longa comendo muito e todos em alto astral, depois de um tempo Suzuna descobre o sistema de som e começa deixar a música rolar e ela começa a dançar, Suzuna arrastou Sena que timidamente dançou também, Mamori se juntou a eles quando os doces acabaram as três dançavam e o resto batia palmas, depois disto Taki e Monta decidiram fazer uma disputa de dança e se juntaram as meninas na pista, Kurita foi dançar também Komusubi segui o exemplo de seu mestre, o trio de irmão zombou da cara deles, mas quando Komusubi dança com as meninas e faz uma cara de superior as três os três se juntam e cada um dança com uma menina, Togano com Suzuna, Kuroki com Mamori e Juumonji com Sena, no final Yukimitsu também vem junto deixando apenas Hiruma e Doburoku bebendo e provavelmente filmando os micos foi uma boa-noite para os devil bats.

No dia seguinte todos estavam no aeroporto e se retornam ao Japão, Sena olhando pela janela o céu azul pensa “vamos voltar a ver nossos rivais novamente, e mostrar a eles um devil bats Totalmente diferente” e ele sorriu.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
Treasure Island – é um hotel que existe em Las Vegas que possui um navio pirata na frente.  
Sanji – Para aquele que não sabem Sanji é um dos personagens de One Piece assim como Luffy, que é uma ótima história eu recomendo ver o anime ou manga é muito bom.  
Straight Flush: é uma das jogadas do pôquer são Cinco cartas na sequência, do mesmo naipe. Em caso de uma mão similar, o valor da carta mais alta da sequência vence. A fonte de referência está em https://www.pokerstars.com/br/poker/?no_redirect=1


	23. CORRIDA 23- OS TITULARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os devil bats retornam ao Japão e começa a preparação para o torneio de Tóquio

** _“_ ** ** _Seja qual for o conteúdo do momento presente, aceite-o como se você o tivesse escolhido. Sempre trabalhe com ele, não contra ele. Torne-o seu amigo e aliado, não seu inimigo. Isso vai milagrosamente transformar toda a sua vida.”_ **

[ ** _Eckhart Tolle_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/eckhart_tolle/)

** _“Eu sou o escolhido e mesmo que não fosse, faria o possível para ser.”_ **

[ ** _Wesley D'Amico_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/wesley_d_amico/)

** _“Que a vida lhes dê apenas bons momentos. Em cada passo um aprendizado. Em cada caminho escolhido sabedoria. Em cada dia que passou uma missão cumprida.”_ **

[ ** _Rita Padoin_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/rita_padoin/)

** **

Os devil bats estão no avião e já estão quase na metade do caminho, Sena que para de fica pensando diz com um sorriso gentil _“estamos mesmo voltando para o Japão, não é?”_ Sena observa Hiruma relaxando de olhos fechados e Kurita comendo seu almoço e Monta corta a sua linha de visão ele estava comendo uma banana ele para de comer e diz “_sim!_” comendo mais um pouco e depois parando novamente ele diz com um grande sorriso “_pensei que fôssemos ficar na América para sempre!”._

A dupla sorri em felicidade, mas a voz de Suzuna soa “_oh! mas chipanzés vivem na África, não na América” _Suzuna que estava no assento de traz se mostra pra dupla e Sena já estava segurando Monta que estava irritando com o comentário Monta ainda sendo preso por Sena diz “_quem você esta chamando de chimpanzé?_” e Taki surge e diz “_aha-ha, Suzuna ele não é um chimpanzé, parece mais um bugio.”_ Nisto a dupla de irmãos começa a rir enquanto Sena segura um Monta furioso que continua se mexendo até que a banana que ele tinha na mão voa e acaba caindo na cabeça de Yukimitsu e deslizando para o seu livro Yukimitsu é rápido em tira a fruta do livro e limpar. Nisto Monta diz _“desculpa_!” Yukimitsu dar atenção para Monta e Sena que estava curioso diz “_Yukimitsu san você está estudando_?” e Yukimitsu responde “_sim, é lição da escola particular, eu disse que ia para América para um curso de verão._” Monta diz “_isto deve ser difícil... fazer lição depois de correr a macha da morte.” _Yukimitsu tem um sorriso coloca um livro do lado de Komusubi que roncava sem parar.

Em outra fileira de poltronas estava o trio delinquente e Juumonji estava tremendo de medo e ele estava falando “_não tem como um monte de metal voar... isto é muito estranho_”. Desta vez Togano e Kuroki foram mais compreensivo ambos estavam segurando o ombro de Juumonji e Kuroki fala _“relaxa Juumonji_!” e Togano diz “_estamos aqui com você_” na poltrona ao lado do trio estava Doburoku bebendo depois de um gole ele fala “_medo de altura... nem mesmo a marcha da morte cura isto.”._

Monta e Sena voltam para seus assentos e Monta fala “_é verdade concluímos a marcha da morte”_ Monta começa a meche seus braços de maneira agitada e diz “_mal posso esperar para ver o quanto fiquei forte! Quero jogar logo contra alguém!” _Sena sorrir e parece lembrar de algo e vai para a cadeira de Hiruma e Kurita, Monta o segue e Sena diz _“Hiruma san ,como o Oujoo se saio no torneio de Kantou?”_ e Hiruma que estava relaxando sopra uma bola de chiclete e depois diz “_os Oujoo perderam para os Shinryuuji_.” E tanto Monta quanto Sena gritam em surpresa “_O Oujoo Perdeu!?”. _E Monta se recuperando do susto pergunta _“o Shinryuuji é tão forte assim?_” e Hiruma diz “_no jogo contra os Shinryuuji o Oujoo perdeu de 41 a 3! E os cavaleiros não puderam fazer nada. Agora o Shinryuuji é o melhor time do colegial!”_ e Kurita um pouco triste diz “_sim, tudo por causa dos irmãos prodígios Usui e Agon._” E Hiruma despreocupadamente diz “_Agon não estava jogando_.” E Nisto Kurita, Sena e Monta gritam em espanto, e Sena pensa “Shin-san!”.

Nisto Hiruma se levanta e chama a atenção de todos e diz “_escute bem idiotas! O torneio de outono já esta quase aí, nós não somos os únicos que treinaram todo o verão, Zokugaku, Seibu e Oujoo, posso garantir a vocês que todos estão melhores! Se preparem! Se não derrotamos todos eles, não poderemos jogar no torneio de natal!”_ e nisto todos os jogadores acenam em e reconhecimento e falam _“sim_!” e Doburoku bebe com um olhar preocupado e Sena pensa “todos treinaram duro, como da primeira vez eu preciso ficar mais forte, mais e mais... e desta vez vou cumprir minha promessa.”. Depois de olhar para o rosto determinado de todos Hiruma os despensa afinal o avião está preste a aterrissar.

Chegando ao aeroporto japonês os devil bats pegam a suas bagagens e cada um começa a se despedir e ir para as suas casas Sena pega a sua bagagem quando Mamori diz “_Sena vamos juntas?”_ e antes de Sena responder Hiruma diz “_o camarão vai comingo_” e Mamori olha de maneira suspeita ela pega a sua vassoura, mas antes de atacar Hiruma, ele diz _“você não devia atender seu telefone?” _e Mamori responde “_meu celular não esta tocan...”_ o celular de Mamori toca antes de ela completar a frase confusa ela ver quem esta ligando e fica um pouco ruborizada, ela ainda não atende a ligação e olha para Sena e diz “_Sena querida se ele te maltratar não hesite em me chamar, fique segura”_ com isto Mamori se virá sai e começa a responde o telefonema e fica mais vermelha a cada instante que fala. Sena confuso se vira para Hiruma e pergunta _“o que foi isto?”_ e Hiruma com um sorriso bobo diz _“nada com que você precise se preocupar camarão” _Hiruma pega suas coisas incluindo sua espingarda na costa e diz “_vamos puta chibi_” Sena ainda confuso vai atrás de Hiruma.

Hiruma acompanha Sena até a casa dele, eles andaram todo o percurso em silencio confortável que surpreende Sena, quando Sena estava no seu portão Hiruma disse “_puta chibi, aqui!”_ Hiruma joga uma mala um pouco pesada para Sena. Que Sena pega de forma desajeitada ele confuso pergunta “_pra que a mala?”_ ele responde “_ela é sua_” e Sena cada vez mais confuso diz “_eu não entendo_” Hiruma sopra uma bola de chiclete e diz “_alguém chamando Sanji deixou isto para você_” Sena sorri e diz “_Sanji san deixou pra mim! ele estava lá?”_ e Hiruma irritado diz “_sei lá! foi à recepção que me entregou de qualquer forma isto pertence a você então você me deve tampinha_”, Sena desajeitamento se curva e diz alegremente “_muito obrigado Hiruma san_” um pouco da raiva de Hiruma diminui ele faz um som irritado e diz “_você continua sendo idiota, de qualquer modo esta mala esta travada por voz então só vai abrir com a voz e combinação certa.”_ Surpresa Sena diz “_Ehhh! E qual é a combinação?”_ e Hiruma chateado mais uma vez diz “_sei lá! não dou a mínima! isto e pra você idiota saber!”._ Na resposta ríspida Sena se encolhe de medo.

Hiruma se virá para ir embora, e Sena vendo isto fala “_Hiruma san_” ele para de costa para Sena e Sena toma isto como uma chance de falar e diz “_eu já agradeci, por me deixar jogar futebol, mas eu queria dizer também que eu prometo dar meu corpo e alma para levar este time para o torneio de natal, eu não vou desaponta-lo.”_ Hiruma parecia uma estatua e Sena não sabia que tipo de expressão ele parecia ter, ele parecia que ia dizer algo, mas no final ele não diz nada e sai sem olha pra trás Sena ainda esta confuso com a atitude de Hiruma, mas agradecido por não levar um tiro deixa de lado à questão, ele estar cansado e finalmente ele está em casa.

****************************************************************************************************************

Depois de uma recepção calorosa de seus pais e de dar lembrancinhas para cada, depois de um banho demorado Sena se ver agora acariciando sua gata enquanto pensa em qual deve ser a combinação para a mala, e o que Sanji san queria dar para ele. Já era bem tarde e da janela de Sena por dia se ver o pôr do sol, na visão de Sena era uma cena linda suspirando em contentamento e feliz com o rumo de sua vida Sena se viu cantando para sua gatinha.

**Chisana koro ni wa takara no chizu ga**

**Atama no naka ni ukandeite**

**Itsudemo sagashita kiseki no basho o**

**Shiranai dareka ni makenai you ni**

_Quando eu era novo, um mapa do tesouro_

_Estava escrito em minha mente_

_Garantindo que nada iria levar_

_O lugar milagroso que estava procurando_

**Ima de wa hokori darake no mainichi**

**Itsu no hi ka subete no**

**Toki ni mi o makaseru dake**

_Agora, a vida é cheia de poeira_

_Um dia, eu vou deixá-lo até_

_O tempo de tudo._

**Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara**

**Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni**

**Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni**

_Se o mundo mudar _

_Leve-me para onde eu não fique sabendo_

_Para que as memorias fiquem, não desapareçam._

**Chisana koro kara uta o utatte**

**Yume miru kokoro atatameteta**

**Minna de maneshita himitsu no merodei**

**Kondo wa jouzu ni kikoeru you ni**

_Eu estava cantando desde que eu era pequeno,   
aquecendo o coração que sonha   
a melodia segredo que todo mundo imitou   
certificando-se que ele pode ser feito melhor desta vez_

**Ima de wa tame iki tsuite bakari de**

**Daremo mada hontou no**

**Yume sae tsukamenai mama**

_Agora mesmo, continuo a suspirar_

_Todos ainda não conseguem_

_Pegue o verdadeiro sonho_

**Moshi mo jidai ga modoru no nara   
Namida o shitta koro no watashi ni   
Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni**

_Se você pôde voltar no tempo_  
leve-me para o tempo que eu ainda não aprendi a chorar   
certificando-se de que a solidão não pode nós alcançar.

**Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara**

**Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni**

**Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni**

_mas se o mundo mudar_

_leve-me para onde eu não fique sabendo_

_para que as memorias fiquem, não desapareçam_

**Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni**

_certificando-se de que a solidão não pode nós alcançar._

Quando Sena terminou de cantar um clique pode ser ouvindo e Sena surpreso olhar dentro da mala.

***************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava correndo era de madrugada e ele estava animado hoje era início das aulas do novo semestre e a seleção dos titulares ele com um sorriso enorme, ele volta para casa para se preparar para a escola. Enquanto isto na casa de Kurita, encontramos Kurita chorando em felicidade enquanto comia arroz ele dar uma pausa e diz “_o arroz no Japão é tão gostoso!”_ e volta a comer nisto o pai de Kurita se aproxima da sala de jantar e vem falando _“Ryoukan, onde está meu café?”_ ele entra na sala e tem a visão de um Kurita rodeado de prato limpos, muitos pratos limpos Kurita só pode olhar culpando.

Na casa da família Komusubi, a família estava reunida no café da manhã e Komusubi estava contanto para os seus pais enquanto a sua mãe servia a comida Komusubi disse _“mestre!”_ e o pai depois de bebe um pouco disse “_o que? você seguiu seu mestre até o fim, este é meu garoto um bom rapaz.”_ E Komusubi diz “_caminhão!_” e o pai responde “_o que? você empurrou o caminhão até o final. Este é meu filhão!_” e a mãe olha para os dois e pergunta “_como você pode entender apenas com uma palavra?”_ Ela suspirar, mas sorri com orgulho seu filho estava muito feliz.

Na casa Raimon Monta estava tomando seu desjejum enquanto fala “_e então faltavam 500 quilômetros, mas um homem não desiste nunca!”_ e a mãe de Monta estava deitada no chão lendo uma revista e diz “_eu teria desistido_!” ela parece desinteressada, mas ela esta feliz que seu filho elétrico esteja participando de um time, e que o time lhe tratava bem, ela continua rindo para a revista enquanto Monta termina de comer.

Na residência Yukimitsu a mãe e filho tomam o desjejum e a mãe pergunta “_então um mês na América”_ e Yukimitsu gagueja e diz “_bem sim... foram difíceis o estudo_” e a mãe diz sorrindo _“o que você fez nos estudo?_” e então a face dela fica assustadora e diz “_me conte os detalhes”, _Yukimitsu se treme e responde “_treinamento de compreensão e sempre tínhamos que falar inglês” _ele volta a comer e termina rapidamente e sai correndo de casa dizendo “_preciso ir!”_ e a mãe diz _“tão cedo?_”, e ele responde _“quero revisar meu deve de casa_” ele sai de casa com um pensamento “hoje começa o novo semestre, e também a escolha dos titulares do time Eu terminei a marcha da morte, talvez eu tenha uma chance.” Ele continua correndo ele alegria.

***************************************************************************************************************

Era o primeiro dia do novo semestre e todos os alunos do primeiro a terceiro ano estavam reunidos para ouvir o discurso do diretor e as informações para o novo semestre se deimon fosse uma escola normal todos os alunos estariam em filas por ano e em silencio para ouvir as palavras do diretor, deimon nunca foi normal por isso todos os alunos estavam misturados, alguns nem tinha indo para o discurso como caso de um trio delinquente e os demais alunos estavam conversando.

Quando o diretor subido para discursar Hiruma fez questão de estar no centro do ginásio com uma cadeira de veludo digitando em seu notebook enquanto soprava bolha de chiclete à direita dele estava Sena com as mãos cruzadas na frente com uma gota de suor, do lado esquerdo estava Mamori com a mesma posição. O diretor começou a falar mais ninguém deu importância e quando o diretor pediu para Hiruma não o chantagear mais Sena realmente tinha pena do diretor, quando o discurso terminou Hiruma guardou sua coisa no bolso magico dele e puxou sua espingarda favorita e colocou casualmente no ombro e disse “_chibi secretaria e gerente de merda vamos embora_.” Ambas as mulheres tem gotas de suor e seguem o homem no caminho Monta e Yukimitsu se juntam a eles.

Na saída Yukimitsu fala “_daqui a duas semanas começa o torneio_” e ele é cortando com o som de duas pessoas falando _“Mamori san!” _ele observa a dupla de basquete fazer posses e dizer “_A partir de hoje seremos seus novos jogadores, vamos treinar todos os dias.” _Os dois estavam se empurrando enquanto Mamori diz meio apática “_certo!”_ os dois continua chamando a atenção de Mamori mas Monta se interpõe entre os dois e os segura de maneira aterrorizante como se fosse um gorila selvagem ele agarra ambos e arrasta para fora a dupla enquanto diz “_deixe que eu cuido dos pervertidos do clube de basquete.” _E a dupla estava gritando _“deixe a gente ir macaco! isto dói!”._

Os três vêm à situação com gotas de suor na testa, nisto ele ouve “_ei!_” e o trio se vira e ver Doburoku com roupas de faxineiro e Sena alegremente fala “_Doburoku Sensei!”_ e o velho responde “_consegui o emprego em deimon_!” nisto Hiruma que estava falando com o diretor diz bem alto “_transfira o salario dele para o time de futebol.”_ E Doburoku desmaia. Sena estava sorrindo enquanto Ishimaru o recebe e Sena o saúda em alegria e lhe conta que conheceu alguém parecido com ele na América.

Enquanto ele conversa com Ishimaru Mamori sorrir amplamente e vai conversar com um rapaz alto de cabelos negros espetados e olhos castanhos, Sena notou que ele tinha uma faixa no braço e Sena pensou “ele é do conselho estudantil?”. Se despedido de Ishimaru Sena vai para as suas aulas.

****************************************************************************************************************

As aulas terminaram e Sena estava se arrumando para ir pro clube, mas antes disto o furação Suzuna passou e levou Sena contra a vontade deixando pra trás um trio delinquente confuso ,Monta logo depois entrou na sala e grita “_Sena vamos para o clube_!” ele olha confuso na ausência de sua amiga e diz “_onde ela está?”_ o trio dar de ombro e Juumonji diz “_eu acho que fazendo coisas de menina_s” nisto os quatro ficam vermelhos e sai junto da sala para o clube Yukimitsu encontra eles no caminho e se juntou ao grupo.

Yukimitsu tira a revista de futebol americano mensal da bolsa e dar para Monta que ler e diz “_oh! A revista divulgou a lista dos times que vão participar neste torneio”_ Kuroki diz “_estamos na lista?”_ e Monta diz _“me deixa ver!”_ ele procura um pouco e ler “_se seguimos a sua rotina, seria comparáveis ao aliens, mas eles usaram formações desnecessárias...”_ nisto a raiva se apossa de Monta que amassa a revista e grita “_ele estão dizendo que nós somos bons_!” e o trio diz _“huh! Huuh! Huuuh! Vamos mostrar a eles!”_ Yukimitsu tenta acalmar os ânimos e diz _“calma pessoal, e inútil ficar frustrado com uma revista ele disseram isto por que só vencermos oficialmente Koigama.”. _E Juumonji com raiva diz “_isto vai mudar assim que vencermos todos_.” Nisto o grupo concorda Monta vai abrir a porta da sala do clube e o grupo é recebido pela visão de Suzuna com roupas de torcidas gritando _“viva_!” nisto Monta fecha a porta e todos têm gotas de suor menos Togano, Kuroki diz “_vocês viram isto?” o_ grupo acena em entendimento.

Suzuna abre a porta muito irritada e diz _“por que fecharam a porta?!”_ e Yukimitsu tenta explicar , mas ela irritada diz “_qual é o problema? vim torce para vocês_!” e ninguém tem palavras ou força para explicar então Suzuna sorrir e diz _“já sei você estão envergonhados de terem uma líder de torcida para você!” _Suzuna fez uma pose e manda um beijo para os rapazes que sente um frio glacial em seu corpos e Juumonji congelado diz _“ela não é nada sexy”_ e Kuroki diz “_é mesmo_” e Togano responde “_mas ela faz o meu tipo.” _Os dois descongelam e Juumonji diz “_Huh_!” e Kuroki diz “_Huuh!_” e os dois dizem “_do que você esta falando_?” ambos olham pra Suzuna que continua fazendo movimento que deveriam ser sexy e ambos dizem em desanimo “_não é nada sexy”_ e Togano diz “_na minha opinião ela_ é” nisto a dupla grita “_huh!_” e olha para o amigo e vem Togano corado e ambos gritam e tentam salva o amigo do mundo da imaginação nisto Monta dar uma tosse e Suzuna da atenção a ele e Monta diz “_deixe-me te dizer um negocio Suzuna_” todos olham para Monta e ele diz com os olhos em chamas “_homens são dedicados ao jogos!_” e o publico pode ver uma montanha e muito brilhos atrás de Monta enquanto ele prossegue “_nos homens competimos um contra os outros para o topo, um verdadeiro homem não vai esquecer seu objetivo ,apenas por uma torcidinha!” _ele viram de costa e diz “_porém seu apoio é apreciado, e estamos gratos por isto”_.

Suzuna tem um sinal de raiva na testa e ela diz “_oh! então é assim, né!”_ nisto ela entra na sala e fecha à porta os meninos observam em silencio até a voz de Mamori soar “_Suzuna chan eu sou a gerente e isto não fica legal em mim. por favor!”_ nisto Monta tem as orelha bem abertas e também ouve a voz de Sena “_vamos neechan quando mais rápido fizemos mais rápido trocamos de roupa_.” Nisto todos prestam atenção e quando a porta se abre revela Sena e Mamori vestida de líder de torcidas com sorrisos tímidos e brilhos Monta tem uma hemorragia nasal e desmaia, Yukimitsu, Juumonji e Kuroki ficam vermelhos e Togano ainda vermelho começa desenhar as três moças com um rosto sonhador.

E Suzuna triunfante diz “_aprenderam a lição, idiotas_!” O grupo entra na sala e vai se trocar, Sena e Mamori colocam suas roupas de gerente e Suzuna explica “_me nomearão chefe de torcida dos devil bats, não sou estudante de deimon, mas meu irmão está nos devil bats_.” E Mamori diz “_serio parabéns!”_ e Sena confuso disse “_mas desde quando ele esta? o anuncio dos jogadores para o torneio de outono só sai amanhã”_ Nisto Suzuna faz um rosto estranho e Taki abre a porta e Suzuna grita _“irmão o que esta acontecendo? o anuncio só é”_ Taki a corta e diz _“ora my sister ,no meu caso são 150 porcento que vou entrar no time, tudo que fiz foi te avisar antes do tempo_.”

O rosto de Suzuna vira assustador e ela começa a pisotear seu irmão com os patins enquanto grita “_não me conte sem ter certeza, vou parecer uma idiota vestida assim se você não passar, eu te mato.”_ Terminado sua raiva ela deixa Taki no chão que diz “_isto machuca, my sister...”_ e desmaia o resto da equipe tem uma gota de suor. Nisto Hiruma entra na sala com sua escopeta engatilhada e diz “_esta na hora vamos começar_.” E Doburoku esta do lado dele e diz _“escutem bem este é o teste final!”._ O povo concorda e eles vão treinar.

***************************************************************************************************************

Na prática gritos de “_mate-os!”_ soa tanto nos treinamentos do ataque como na defesa todos treinam incessantemente, Doburoku anota os resultados, eles memorizaram os livros de táticas, e fizeram a corrida de 40 jardas onde Yukimitsu se superou. Então quando era de noite Hiruma diz com um sorriso satisfeito “_ei, esta na hora de terminar_!”.

E Suzuna diz “_já esta na hora?_” Mamori que estava ao lado com os cantis de água estava sorrindo e dizendo “_bom trabalho pessoal_!” na falta de entusiasmo do grupo Mamori pergunta _“o que está errado pessoal?” _nisto o grupo estava olhando pro seu corpo e mãos em confusão e Togano fala confuso “_não estou cansado”_ e Kuroki diz “_tem razão_” ambos se olham sem resposta e Monta e Komusubi estão no mesmo barco e Monta pergunta “_o que esta acontecendo_?” e Sena mesmo sabendo o que deveria acontecer está chocado ele esta diferente, muito diferente da primeira vez e Doburoku fala alto “_não é obvio que aconteceu! pra que vocês acham que a marcha da morte serviu”_ todos olham chocados e Sena fecha o punho em satisfação e diz “_fiquei mais forte_!” E todos começam a comemorar.

Na volta estava Yukimitsu, Sena e Monta e Sena fala “_você foi muito bem Yuki san, você se lembrou de todas as jogadas, e diminuiu seu tempo em cinco segundos_” Yukimitsu cora e sorrir ele olha para o céu e diz “_mas eu não estou lá ainda. preciso me esforça mais para o torneio de outono”. _E Monta dar um polegar para ambos e diz “_eu vou me esforçar mais na recepção!_” e Sena sorrindo diz “_eu também_!” e Monta pula e grita “_venceremos o torneio de outono!”_ e Yukimitsu e Sena levantam os braços e gritam “_sim_!” Yukimitsu vai para outra rua enquanto Sena e Monta se despedem e vão para as sua casa.

No outro dia era o anuncio dos titulares todos mesmo os ajudantes estavam presentes na sede do clube Hiruma chegou com uma caixa e um rifle Doburoku estava bebendo entra ao lado dele, Hiruma deixa a caixa com os bonequinhos na mesa de jogos ele coloca o rifle no ombro ele ler um caderno e depois fecha e com um rosto malicioso ele diz “_vamos anunciar os titulares para o torneio de outono.”._

Sena estava feliz até que se lembrou de que Yukimitsu não passou isto foi o suficiente para deixar Sena triste e desta vez Monta vendo a tristeza da amiga diz “_eu espero que todos passem_” e Sena responde com um sorriso triste “_sim_”, Suzuna estava preocupada e Kurita diz “_não se preocupe Taki vai conseguir, pois Taki kun consegue receber e bloquear.”._ Nisto Taki faz uma pose e os demais tem gotas de suor e Suzuna diz _“irmão idiota ainda é cedo para ficar feliz!_” ela suspira e depois da um olha gentil e pensa “se meu irmão entra nos devil bats ele pode jogar futebol.”.

Hiruma começa “_os nomes que eu chamar serão usados tanto na ofensa como na defesa, vamos começar com quarterback: eu”_ ele coloca seu bonequinho na mesa e continua “_não temos um chutador ,mas na ausência eu chuto, próximo 5 line: Kurita Komusubi, Kuroki, Juumonji e Togano_.” Os cinco sorriem e pegam seu bonequinhos e colocam na mesa e Hiruma continua “_dois running back: Eyeshield 21 e Ishimaru Tetsuo_”, Sena sorrir e Ishimaru diz “_olha eu sou da equipe de corrida me colocar como titular é....” _E Hiruma grita “_cala boca e coloca o boneco_!” e Ishimaru com medo diz “_tudo bem_” ele coloca o bonequinho e Suzuna coloca o de Eyeshield ela fica perto de Sena e sussurra “_nãos sei por que? mas é segredo para Mamo nee, certo! vou manter segredo” _e Sena diz “_obrigado”._

Hiruma continua “_tight end_...” e Sena diz “_é a posição do Taki kun_” nisto Taki estava nervoso e Suzuna tinha as mãos em posição de prece e Hiruma diz “_Taki Natsuhiko_” Suzuna grita “_viva_!” e explodem confeite na sala e em cima de Monta cai uma faixa escrita parabéns por passar e Monta fala com um rosto de tedio “_quando foi que ela preparou toda esta comemoração?” _e Sena com um sorriso diz “_parabéns Taki kun bem vindo as devil bats_” e Mamori com um uniforme na mão passar o uniforme para Taki e diz “_é verdade aqui seu uniforme_.” Taki estava emocionado e Suzuna diz “_você finalmente vai pode jogar futebol americano irmão_” e Taki faz seu movimento clássico e põe um polegar para Suzuna e diz _“foi o que te disse irmã_” e ela constrangida diz “_sim, sim”_ e Taki pega um boneca e coloca na mesa o boneco era tão extravagante quanto Taki já que era o único que era maior e fazia barulho e Hiruma continua “_finalmente os dois recebedores_”

Yukimitsu estava pensando “essa posição é minha última chance, eu trenei bastante rotas de passes e eu fiquei mais rápido, pode ser que eu seja escolhido.” Yukimitsu aperta as mãos em expectativas. E a voz de Hiruma diz _“Raimon Tarou_” Monta diz “_sim_!” e vai colocar seu bonequinho, Hiruma olha de relance para Sena que tem sua franja sobre seus olhos, e a maldita intuição diz “**_ELA SABE E ENTENDE QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO O MELHOR, MAS ELA ESTA TRISTE E NÃO QUER DEMONSTRAR_**.” E ele ignorando a voz e com olhos também coberto pelo seu cabelo e com sua poker face no lugar ele diz _“o outro...”_ Yukimitsu esta pensando “este é o ultimo torneio que vou poder ver, eu quero esta com eles no campo, eu quero lutar junto com os outros.” E a voz do Hiruma soa dizendo “_os caras do time de basquete, vou reversa entre Satake e Yamaoka.”._

Hiruma fecha o livro e dar para Doburoku e diz “_é isso, o Doburoku vai falar as posições de defesa_” Hiruma sai sem olhar para ninguém e vai embora do clube, Mamori não tolera isto e vai atrás dele e fala “_espere ai, por quê_?” Hiruma espera de costa para ela e ela continua “_por que não escolheu o Yukimitsu kun?”_ um vento sopra sobre os dois e ela continua “_ele esta se esforçando tanto! Ele terminou a marcha da morte com os outros!”._ A pergunta irrita Hiruma e a voz irritante diz “**_NÃO É ENGRAÇADO, A CHIBI IDIOTA ENTENDEU, MAS A INTELIGENTE TE QUESTIONA!” _**Ignorando a voz irritante ele fala “_não fale comingo como se entendesse de tudo, maldita gerente!”_ Mamori perde a raiva. E Hiruma ainda sem olhar para ela diz _“você acha que alguém que esta há 17 anos sentando numa mesa, pode ficar melhor que os jogadores de basquete, com apenas quatro meses de trabalho duro, Yukimitsu faz 5,6 nas jardas Satake e Yamaoka fazem 5,2 e não apenas a velocidade que decide, considerando todas as habilidades a dupla é mais útil que ele, isto é simples.”._

Mamori estava triste e diz “_Hiruma kun posso fazer uma pergunta, não quero ser irônica e nem nada, mas como gerente de equipe eu quero perguntar, tem alguma coisa mais importante que vencer?”._ E Hiruma responde “_não tem nada mais importante_.” Hiruma sai sem olhar pra trás.

****************************************************************************************************************

O time voltou para aulas e eles fizeram o treino da tarde, Mamori não estava falando com Hiruma Sena percebeu isso, Hiruma voltou pra se trocar, mas ele decidiu digitar em seu notebook ele ficou centrado nisto só saindo deste estado quando uma voz soa _“você fez um bom, trabalho capitão_” ele olha para o lado e Sena com um sorriso compreensivo e olhos sinceros estava oferecendo para ele uma xicara de café, Hiruma burfa em escarnio, mas pega a xicara e bebe Sena ainda sorrir e começa a retira-se, mas Hiruma impede perguntado “_chibi de merda, se alguém pergunta-se para você se existe algo mais importante do que a vitória o que responderia?”_ e Sena com os olhos completamente resolutos responde “_não existe nada mais importante do que a vitória, pois quando perdemos tudo acaba por isto enquanto vencermos a uma chance para Yuki san participar_.” Hiruma olha atordoado, mas grunhe e diz “_fala isto para merda da gerente_!” Sena sorrir mais feliz e diz “_não se preocupe ele entende, afinal ela é esperta como você.”_ E com isto Sena sai para ajudar o resto do time. Hiruma olha e ignora uma voz irritante, mas ele se sente melhor com isto ele vai se trocar.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era noite e Yukimitsu estava sozinho no campo segurando uma bola de futebol, ele fala “_estava tão perto, pelo menos eu achei que estava alguém um dia me disse que existem coisas que as pessoas servem para fazer e outras não, e inútil você praticar esporte.”_ A bola que ele estava segurando cai no chão ele começa a sair do campo enquanto se recorda da sua vida de estudos, ele pega o caderno e olha e diz “_cheguei à conclusão que não sirvo para esportes_.” Ele fica olhando para o caderno com um leve sorriso saudoso.

Sena e Monta estava saindo quando Sena para e olha Yukimitsu e diz “_Yuki san_” Monta também o percebe e fica em silencio observando e no silencio da noite pode ser ouvir a voz de Yukimitsu soando dizendo _“bem, vou torcer por todos no banco, para alguém estudioso como eu, tem muito em que posso ajuda-los.”_ Ele abre o caderno e os cartões de jogadas caem no chão ele se ajoelha para pega-las e nisto recorda todos os momento dele do time desde o desafio da torre do inferno até a marcha da morte e ele começa a lagrima enquanto diz “_mas só por uma vez eu quero jogar com eles... eu estou sonhando com que? eu sei que é impossível, eu sou muito ingênuo... mas...”_ ele se senta e grita ele fica de quatro e começa e esmurra o chão gritando “_por que... por que eu não comecei jogar um ano antes? talvez não seria impossível para mim...mas eu não deveria esta lamentando agora! Por que...”_

Sena estava com o coração contrito e fala “_Yuki san_” ele ia sair mais Monta segura a sua mão falando seriamente “_não vá.” _Sena olha para Monta e ele continua “_se conversamos com ele agora, só vamos piorar as coisas.”_ E Sena diz “_como você pode dizer isto_?” e Monta responde serio “_por que sei como é?”_ e Sena olha para baixo e sussurra “_me desculpe_!” e Monta olhando para Yukimitsu diz _“não se desculpe, ainda não acabou, não sei quantos dias temos até o fim do torneio de outono, mas se ele melhorar até lá...”_ e Sena diz _“eu entendo_” ambos se olham resolutos e gritam _“o primeiro Jogo é contra o colégio Amino!”_ e Sena diz “_se derrotarmos Amino, avançamos no torneio, certo Monta?”_ e Monta grita _“claro! Enquanto estivermos vencendo o torneio de Outono não acaba! Sena!”_.

Nisto Yukimitsu para de chorar e escuta com cuidado e Sena continua “_até que todos os devil bats estejam juntos!”_ a dupla se vira e sai correndo e gritando “_não vamos perder_!”. Yukimitsu escuta os passos se afastarem, ele se levanta e vai até a sua bola caída, ele pega a bola com carinho e pensa “obrigado, Sena chan, Monta Kun.” Ele limpa as lagrimas e pensa “não vou desistir, entrarei em campo com vocês. Até lá... não percam.” Ele sorrir e olha para lua.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
A música usada é memories que é o primeiro encerramento de One Piece.


	24. CORRIDA 24-Juramentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As linhas do tempo da historia começa a ser uma coisa diferente e Hiruma é o primeiro a notar,Sena procurar mais uma forma de mostrar amor aos seus amigos e Kurita fica como medo do futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: Em itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos, em maiúsculo negrito voz intuição Hiruma.   
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando.

** _“Os juramentos são marcas inesquecíveis e é só se contar tempo para serem quebrados”._ **

[ ** _Alvaro Granha Loregian_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/alvaro_granha_loregian/)

Hiruma abriu os olhos e estava cercado pela escuridão, se preparando para algum possível ataque ele puxa seu rifle, mas percebe que não tem nada consigo além da roupa do corpo, que era o uniforme da escola, antes de ele procurar um meio de fuga, ele ouve um som familiar de risada **_“KE KE KE KE_”.**

Hiruma olha para direção do som e ver ele mesmo, no entanto a roupa que ele estava usando era uma blusa vermelha com listra pretas nos ombros, com uma calça esportiva branca, e sua outra versão continua rindo sem percebê-lo e Hiruma diz sem hesitar “_que porra é esta?_” o outro Hiruma o ignorou e sai em uma determinada direção, Hiruma decidiu o seguir e ele dar um passo na frente e logo o fundo negro se transformou em uma churrascaria, ele notou que estava usando a roupa do outro Hiruma, envolta dele havia jogadores dos cavaleiros e ele podia ver seu time comendo, seu time estava usando a mesma roupa que ele.

Ele decidiu atira e começar um interrogatório, mas ele percebeu que não estava no controle do corpo, ele continua andando no corredor até que ouve uma voz muito familiar “_Hiruma san_” quando os olhos de Hiruma encontram com os de Sena ele percebe logo que há algo errado, Sena estava com as suas roupas de secretaria, mas com faixas que ela usa quando ela é Eyeshield ela parecia um menino completo o cabelo parecia um pouco diferente, mas eram os olhos inseguros que dava a sensação de algo errado.

Sena não é insegura e aqueles belos olhos inseguros fecham-se e Sena respira e depois disse “_Você sabia sobre o verdadeiro Eyeshield 21?”_ que diabos de pergunta é esta, era o que ele ia dizer, mas o que saio foi com um sorriso sardônico “_Claro, se não existisse um real, não seria um grande blefe.” _Com a resposta dele Sena olha para baixo desanimada e responde “_acho que você está certo_.” Hiruma não gosta deste olhar, parece que mesmo este Hiruma não gosta também por que ele não olha e sai de costa e diz “_ao invés de ficar falando besteira, apenas faça o que você deve fazer.”_ E ele sai pela portas do fundos e volta para os fundo escuro e de volta a sua roupa normal ele com raiva grita pro nada “_que diabos foi isto?”._

E o outro Hiruma responde “**_EU QUE DIGO QUE DIABOS! ESTE É MEU MOMENTO PRIVADO!”_** o outro Hiruma pega o rifle e diz _“**CAIA FORA DAQUI!”** _e atira na cabeça de Hiruma e com isto Hiruma abriu os olhos frutados e exclamou “_que merda foi está?_!” ele olhou para o relógio era cedo ele suspirou e pensou “só foi um pesadelo estranho, eu tenho coisa melhores para pensar do que um sonho de merda”. Na mesma hora que Hiruma acordou, Sena desperta e se prepara para correr, na sua corrida matinal Sena reflete sobre um dos manuais que Sanji mandou para ele, a frase principal que ficou na sua mente foi “**assim como o futebol americano, cozinhar é tentar, ás vezes é preciso queimar para acertar o ponto, salgar para aprender a temperar, e errar para aprender a cozinhar, a pratica leva a perfeição.**” Depois de uma corrida intensa e de pensar bastante Sena chega em casa com uma ideia, e diz “_eu espero que meus amigos não se importem_!” com um sorriso Sena entra na sua casa.

***************************************************************************************************************

No treino da manhã Hiruma estava de mau humor e fez o inferno caí sobre o time, tornando o treino matutino intenso, as aulas ocorreram normalmente, era a hora do almoço o irmãos Huh- Huh iam sair da sala quando Sena disse “_pessoal esperem!” _e Juumonji diz “_o que foi Sena?”_ e Kuroki disse “_a gente vai comprar comida, se demoramos a fila vai ficar longa.”_ E Togano lendo seu manga disse “_é quase uma batalha de manga, compra comida aqui”_ e Sena disse um pouco corada tira três bentos e mostra para o trio e diz “_eu não queria incomodar, mas eu fiz este bento e queria saber a opinião de você se esta bom.”_

Por um momento os quatro ficam parados e há silencio de um minuto, Sena que estava nervoso ele nunca deu bento para ninguém, ele também estava pensando que tinha ofendido o trio, e ele desanimado diz “_desculpa, eu vou entender se você não querem_” Sena ia guarda a comida, mas Juumonji foi rápido e pegou o bento sem dizer nada, mas ele estava vermelho, Togano foi o próximo e disse “_bento de uma garota é logico que eu quero_” ele sorrir e dar tapinha na cabeça de Sena e Kuroki diz “_não seja idiota ,é comida de graça é logico que queremos_.” Nisto Sena dar um sorriso enorme e diz “_obrigado, por favor me diga se gostaram!”_ com isto Sena se despedi e sai da sala de aula deixando para trás três delinquentes deslumbrados.

Antes de passar na sala de Monta, Sena parou na sala do conselho estudantil, ele bateu na porta e quem abriu foi o rapaz do conselho que Sena tinha percebido com Mamori alguns dias atrás, Sena sempre muito educado disse “_olá, me desculpe o incomodo, eu me chamo Kobayakawa Sena e estou procurando a minha amiga Anezaki Mamori, poderia me dizer, por favor, se ela está aqui?”_ o rapaz sorri e diz “_nossa como você e educada, eu sou Agata Sojiro, o presidente do conselho estudantil, Mamori me falou de você, ela teve que resolve uns assuntos e já esta voltando, e muito urgente?”_ e Sena timidamente diz “_não Agata san eu só queria dar este bento para ela, fui eu que fiz e queria a opinião dela?” _nisto Agata pega o bento e diz com uma risada _“não se preocupe eu entrego para ela assim que ela chegar!”_ ele esfrega o cabelo de Sena e diz _“você é uma doce irmãzinha, lembra a minha, agora vá você não quer perder o seu tempo de almoço!”_ Sena sorrir e se curva e diz “_obrigado!”_ e sai para se encontrar com Monta pensando “eu não me lembro dele antes, mas e um cara legal, não é a toa que Mamori neesan é amiga dele!”.

No almoço com Monta, Monta estava comendo feliz o bento que Sena fez para ele, os dois falam sobre como estão animados e Sena disse “_Suzuna vem para o treino de tarde, ela disse que iria trazer uma surpresa”_ e Monta para de come e diz “_que tipo de surpresa?”_ e Sena dar de ombro e disse “_não sei talvez algo que tenha haver com torcida.”_ E Monta disse “_talvez! vamos treinar muito Sena.”_ E Sena feliz diz “_uhum!” _e o resto do almoço e tranquilo.

***************************************************************************************************************

Para o treino da tarde chegaram cedo ao clube Monta, Sena, Komusubi e Kurita quando Suzuna chegou e gritou “_olha pessoal! Boné, megafone, acessórios, bandeirolas, novas camisa de time para intervalos e novas camisetas para fãs!”. _Sena em seu uniforme Eyeshield começa a bater palmas animadas e Monta fala “_incrível, você fez tudo isto!”_ Komusubi bate dois megafones juntos, também em animação e Kurita muito feliz diz “_os titulares já foram selecionados e já esta quase para começar o torneio de Outono.” _E Sena disse _“demais Suzuna chan_!”.

E Suzuna levanta um pompom e diz _“quando as coisas precisam ser feitas eu as faço. Como sou a chefe das lideres de torcidas, preciso animar todo mundo, veja eu estou até na revista de futebol mensal!”_ ela mostra a revista na pagina que ela aparece e Sena ler e voz alta “_perto de revelar a identidade de Eyeshield 21.”_ E Monta ler “_a líder de torcida sabem quem é... lindo como um estrela de hollywood!”_ e Sena com uma gota de suor diz “_que mentira, você realmente exagerou_!” e Suzuna disse _“e por que...”_ nisto ela faz uma imitação de demônio e diz “_é melhor apimentar as coisas, e colocas acima de tudo quanto maior a mentira melhor é!” _nesta imitação Sena e Monta se abraçam em medo e Suzuna volta ao normal e diz “_Isso foi o que disse You-nii!”_ e Sena com uma gota de suor disse “_que coragem You-nii...”_ e Monta ainda abraçado diz “_não é difícil adivinha quem disse isso !”._

Nisto Mamori abre a porta do clube ela olha para a turma e fala “_oh, estranho! Sena ainda não chegou?”_ e na pergunta Suzuna fica confusa e diz “_Sena, ela está...”_ Suzuna olha para Sena que faz uma negativa então ela responde “_eu não sei, desculpe.”_ E Mamori diz “_tudo bem, pessoal vamos treinar!”_ E o grupo grita e sai para treinar.

No final do treino voltado para casa estava Monta, Sena e Suzuna que decidiram passar no supermercado enquanto Monta estava no caixa comprando bananas Suzuna aproveita o Momento e fala “_Ei, Sena eu queria te perguntar algum tempo, por que a Mamo nee não sabe que você é Eyeshield 21?”_ Sena sorrir e diz “_desde que eu era pequeno, Mamori neesan sempre me ajudou e me protegeu, pra ela eu sempre fui uma fonte de preocupação, eu não quero fazê-la se preocupar mais.”_ E Suzuna disse “_preocupar?”_ e Sena ainda sorrindo disse _“o futebol americano é um dos esportes mais ferozes que existem, a maioria das meninas não jogam devido ao numero muito alto de ferimentos causados, se Mamori descobrir que sou Eyeshield o alvo de inúmeros ataques, ela ficaria preocupada se vou me machucar ou diria para eu não me esforçar demais.”._

E Suzuna ainda sem entender diz “_então você vai esconder isto para sempre?”_ e Sena com olhar confiante diz “_Não! Eu mesmo vou dizer a ela, depois que me tornar um jogador bom o bastante para não deixa-la preocupada mais” _Sena fecha as mãos e soca o alto “_quando for um jogador capaz de ajudar esta equipe a vencer o torneio de natal, assim vou prova não só para Mamori, mas pra todos que uma menina pode jogar!”._ Nisto Suzuna finalmente compreendeu e disse “_eu entendi, Torcerei por você até lá!”_ Monta finalmente sai do mercado e o trio volta para as suas casas.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era outro dia e Sena estava de manhã cedo indo sozinho para o treino matinal quando ele ouve _“ei Sena!”_ se virando ele ver Juumonji e com um sorriso ele diz “_bom dia Juumonji kun_!” e Juumonji meio vermelho, mas sorrindo diz _“bom dia Sena”_ ele devolve o bento dando ontem para ele e Sena com um sorriso pergunta “_você gostou da comida?” _e Juumonji timidamente disse “_estava bom” _e ambos ficam sorrindo um pro outro e havia uma aura de felicidade em volta da dupla até que a voz de Togano quebrou dizendo “_gente para com isto, aqui não é um manga shoujo!”_ e Sena sem perder a batida diz ainda sorrindo _“Bom dia Togano Kun é verdade isto é mais um manga shonen!” _e Togano se aproxima e devolve o bento a Sena que recebe e pega também da bolsa uns mangas e dar para ele dizendo “_aqui, os manga antigos da minha família_!” e Togano já pega e diz “_você é a melhor Sena!_” e nisto Kuroki diz “_não eu sou o melhor!_” e Sena disse “_bom dia Kuroki kun!”_ e Kuroki disse “_bom dia tampinha aqui!”_ além de devolve a vasilha de bento ele dar um jogo para Sena e Sena surpreso disse “_você já zerou, mas faz três dias!”_ e Kuroki já cumprimenta os seus amigos e diz numa pose arrogante “_Eu sou incrível!”_ e Sena disse sem nunca perder o sorriso gentil _“Está, certo, vamos logo para o treino!”._

O treino matutino e as aulas ocorreram normais, o treino vespertino estava rolando e Doburoku grita “_mais uma vez!”_ e os line empurram os aparelhos com muita força Sena e Monta estão correndo lado a lado e Sena disse _“Kurita san e os outros estão muitos empolgados, não é?” _e Monta feliz disse “_não vamos perder para eles!”_ ele continuam a observar a linha até a defesa quebrarem os aparelhos de treino nisto a dupla de camarões tem rosto com gosta de suor.

Quando o treino terminou o grupo estava na sala Monta, Sena, Kurita e Komusubi estavam olhando para tabela do torneio que colocaram no clube e Mamori estava no calendário e Sena disse “_o torneio de outono é...” _Mamori risca um x no calendário e o grupo em unissom fala “_daqui a uma semana” _e Kurita diz “_eu estou tão empolgado!”_ e Sena olha para tabela e diz “_o primeiro jogo é contar o colégio Amino, eu nunca ouvir falar deles antes no futebol americano. Que tipo de time é?”_ e Yukimitsu que saiu do vestiário e entrou na sala disse _“eles são conhecidos como tempestade do torneio.” _E Monta confuso disse _“tempestade do torneio?”_ e Yukimitsu responde “_todos os anos eles escolhem apenas um esporte e se dedicam para ser campeões, neste ano eles vão usar sua inteligência e talento no futebol americano” _ e Mamori disse “_é incrível que eles se dedique tanto aos esportes sendo uma escola de teologia.”_ E Monta fazendo posse grita _“não importa contra quem vamos jogar, nós não perderemos de jeito nenhum!_” e ele mostrou se para Mamori e pergunta “_né, Mamori san?”_ Mamori tem um sorriso compreensivo no rosto. E Kurita animado disse “_nós superamos a marcha da morte, certo?”_ e Hiruma estava limpando um fuzil ele parecia pensativo ele dar um olhar para o semblante feliz de Kurita e volta a limpar a arma. Kurita se despede do pessoal com um grito de vou me esforça.

No outro dia na sala de aula Juumonji Kuroki e Togano estão estudando os cartões de jogo, e Juumonji empurra uma carteira em posição dizendo “_empurre e movimente-se, e a assim que se bloqueia!”_ e Sena olha estupefato para o trio que estava estudado as jogadas na hora da aula, Juumonji sem se preocupar está olhando para um cartão _“o que eu fiz foi um bloqueio guindaste!”_ e Kuroki analisando as posições das cadeiras disse _“é tão perto dos outros, como alguém pode passar por isto?” _e Togano fala “_dar para você passar pelo Juumonji e o Kuroki, certo Sena!”_ Sena com um sorriso cansado disse “_sim, você esta certo, mas...!”_ a voz do professor disse _“gente, sente-se vocês estão atrapalhando a aula, pra começa este nem é o lugar de vocês!”_ Nisto Togano falou “_huh_” e Juumonji _“Huuh”_ e Kuroki “_huuuh”_ e Sena temendo o pior faz gesto de calma e diz “_Gente, vamos esperar a aula acabar e podemos discutir com calma !”_ nisto mal Sena terminou de falar o sino bate e Kurita aparece na porta e diz _“vamos treinar_!” e o trio responde “_sim!”_ Sena é o único com uma gota de suor.

No treino da tarde como os aparelhos quebraram a equipe da linha estava treinado contra a equipe de sumô e eles venceram foi assim durante o domingo, a segunda, terça e na quarta Mamori estava fazendo seu ritual de marca o calendário e o grupo chibi junto com Kurita grita “_mais três dias_!” e Kurita diz “_quero jogar logo!” _naquele dia Hiruma sai mais cedo e Kurita tinha saindo e só estava os que entraram no clube aquele ano e os ajudantes e Sena disse “_pessoal, eu tenho uma ideia vocês me ajudariam?”._

E Mamori fala “_claro Sena_!” os outros não objetaram e Sena disse com um sorriso “_me sigam então!”_ o grupo segue Sena até a sala de aula dela Juumonji pergunta “_Sena por que estamos na nossa sala de aula?”_ e Sena fala “_um amigo meu um dia disse que para ter um objetivo é importante expressá-lo, ele usou um barril para expressar o dele, nós não temos isto, mas...”._ Quando ela entra na sala ela mostra uma televisão com uma escrita na lateral e Sena fala “_eu encontrei isto antes de Monta entra no time, então pensei usar isto também todos nos temos sonhos, mas eu sinto que se conseguimos vencer este torneio, saberemos que conseguimos vencer qualquer coisa!”._

_E Monta disse “incrível, então quem faz as honras?”_ e Sena com uma caneta na mão diz “_Para vencer o torneio de natal e me superar!”_ Monta segue o exemplo e diz “_para ser o mestre da recepção eu vou vencer o torneio do natal!” _Komusubi diz “_forte!”_ Yukimitsu diz “_para jogar com todos, eu vou participar do torneio de natal!” _Togano diz “_para ter a melhor historia eu vou vencer o torneio de natal!”_ Kuroki grita “_para mostrar ao mundo que posso ser legal, vou vencer o torneio de natal!” _e Juumonji diz _“para mostrar que meus amigos são os melhores eu vou vencer o torneio de natal!”_ Taki com um grande giro diz _“para mostrar que sou incrível jogador eu vou vencer o torneio de natal!” _e Mamori diz “_para ver meus amigos felizes eu vou ajudar todos a ganhar o torneio de natal!”_ depois dela Yamaoka e Satake dizem juntos “_para impressionar as meninas e ganhar uma namorada vamos vencer o torneio de natal!”_ nisto Cerberus latiu e Sena fala “_Cerberus você também que participar?”_ e nisto ele latiu de novo Sena e Monta pegam tinta e colocam na pata de Cerberus e Sena a única que toca em Cerberus sem ser muito mordida o levanta para TV onde ele coloca uma pata e começa a rir de uma maneira demoníaca e Monta disse “_ainda bem que a gente não entendi o que ele quer_.” Sena tem um gota de suor e deixa Cerberus no chão Sena olha para a TV e diz “_nossa!”._

_“o que foi Sena?”_ pergunta Mamori e Sena responde “_Ishimaru já tinha assinado antes da gente”_ e Monta diz “_é serio que hora ele fez isto? ele nem tá aqui_!”. Mal ele terminou de fala uma voz fantasmagórica soa “_desculpe!”_ todos gritam com a voz e percebem Ishimaru e Kuroki grita “_Cara de onde você saiu?” _e Ishimaru disse com uma expressão abatida “_eu estou aqui desse o inicio_” e todos dizem “_desculpa”_ e Ishimaru diz “_tudo bem”_ Doburoku bebe e diz “_você são os o idiotas mais gentis que eu já vi”_ ele pega a caneta de Ishimaru e diz _“para ver um time maravilhoso de idiotas se tornaram campeões eu vou treinar você para vencer o torneio de natal_!”.

E nisto Sena disse “_pessoal obrigado por participarem! é mesmo neesan está tudo pronto?_” e Mamori diz “_claro que sim” _e Monta disse _“o que é agora Sena?”_ Sena sorri e diz “_O que seria de uma solenidade sem comida vamos comemorar!”_ Sena e o grupo vão pra uma sala comer e se divertir.

***************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia mais uma vez o trio delinquente estava estudando jogadas na sala de aula e Kuroki diz “_assim esta muito apertado_” e Juumonji diz “_esta dizendo que é impossível de passar?_” e Togano fala “_vamos reconfigurar com um pouco mais de espaço_!” e Sena estava sendo protegida pela cadeira deles com uma gota de suor e o professor desanimado diz “_este não são os seu lugares!”_ mas a voz de Monta soa “_se vocês deixarem muito fraco, não vai dar para segurar o inimigo tempo suficiente para os passes!”_ Quando o professor ver Monta estava sentado numa cadeira e Komusubi estava ao lado dele gritando “_é isso ai!”_ e o professor disse exasperados “_vocês nem são dessa sala!”_ mal ele terminou de falar o sino toca e Kurita aparece e grita “_vamos treinar_!” e o grupo exceto Sena gritam _“certo_!” vendo os meninos saírem Sena suspira e fala “_é melhor eu começar a fala com Hiruma san sobre um grupo de estudos ou vamos repetir o ano” _apesar de tudo ele sorrir e vai treinar. Desta vez o grupo de sumo chamou reforço do grupo de caratê, mas com um grito em grupo de _“funnuraba!”_ a linha de deimon manda todos os adversários para o chão e Kurita comemora em alegria depois do treino o ritual de marcação do calendário continua e o pessoal grita “_mais dois dias!” _e Kurita disse “_não posso mais esperar!”._

No outro dia de manhã cedo os devil bats treinam ferozmente enquanto isto Musashi observa a uma distancia respeitosa ele ver o Eyeshield e Monta disputando uma corrida e fala “_os devil bats, huh?”_ ele fecha os olhos e lembra-se do tempo que era os três ele suspira e se prepara para sair ele anda um pouco e ver uma bola de futebol a frente dele, imaginado ser uma bola de futebol americano, ele chuta a bola para longe vendo a bola sumir no alto ele dar um sorriso de contentamento então ouve a voz de Hiruma _“você esta querendo voltar?"_ ficando serio mais uma vez e olhando pelo canto do olhos ele diz “_vá procurar um novo chutador.” _e Hiruma responde “_só em seus sonhos velhote maldito não vai ser fácil continuar vencendo com um chutador temporário, e você sabe disto_.” Musashi sem olhar para Hiruma diz “_não tenho nada a ver com isso!”_ ele começa a sair e a ultima coisa que ele escuta é “_meus planos nunca falham.”_

Na sala de aula outra vez o trio delinquente esta treinando jogadas, mas desta vez Juumonji usou força demais e quebrou a cadeira e o trio começa a discutir de quem era a culpa, o professor cansado disse “_eu já disse que este não é os lugares de vocês.”_ E nisto a voz de Monta soa “_parem de discutir sobre estas carteiras e vamos planejar como vencer o jogo_!” o professor olha e ver Monta no mesmo lugar de ontem e Komusubi estava fazendo um aceno de força com a mão o professor suspira e diz “_vocês não são dessa sala!” _nisto uma nova voz soa “_você esta certo, mas se eu estou aqui e é 150 porcento de chance de vencermos.”_ Nisto o professor olha um rapaz sem uniforme e o professor grita _“você nem é aluno de deimon!” _e Taki oferece um polegar para o professor e diz “_aha-ha eu tenho 150 porcento de chance que vou passar no exame de admissão!”._ Nisto o sino soa e Kurita aparece gritando _“vamos treinar!”_ e todos do time menos Sena que tem uma gota de suor no rosto gritam _“Muito bem!”._ Desta vez o time de sumô chamou a equipe de caratê, a equipe de kendo, a equipe de boxe, a equipe de futebol, a equipe de basquete e de beisebol. Mas não adiantou todos foram batidos e Kurita mais uma vez celebra.

Enquanto os meninos começam a se trocar Sena que já tinha se trocado estava relembrando as jogadas, ele olha para a carta com uma bruxa sobre uma vassoura e diz “_eu já memorizei o sweep” _ele olha para outra carta é Mamori abra a porta do clube e olha surpresa para Sena, Sena parecia tão madura e forcada e Mamori se próxima e diz “_você é incrível, Sena!”_ Sena que parece sair de seu próprio mundo pergunta confuso “_huh! Mamori neechan, o que é incrível?”_ e Mamori olha para Sena e com um sorriso gentil diz “_você age como se fosse um dos jogadores.”_ Sena sorrir e olha para a porta e diz “_vê-los animados me motiva.”_ E Mamori continua “_é a primeira vez que te vejo tão empenhada em algo, mesmo que não possamos jogar de verdade, ainda sim somos membros do time.”._

E Nisto Sena olha diretamente para Mamori e diz “_Mamori neechan, eu quero fazer tudo o possível, para vê-los vencer, eu quero apoia-los com todas as minhas habilidades, por que eles me motivam a ser melhor e mais forte”_, nisto Sena se levanta na cadeira e diz sem tirar os olhos de Mamori “_Um dia quero ser tão forte quanto eles, neste dia prometo que serei forte o suficiente para não ser um fardo para você. Por isso por favor continua ao meu lado”_.

O discurso choca Mamori, mas antes dela questionar a porta do vestiaria se abre e Kurita fala _“com licença!”_ e Monta fala “_Mamori san, pode fazer o de sempre, por favor!”_ Mamori sorrir e vai para o calendário e o quarteto animado grita “_só falta um dia_!” e Kurita fala “_quero jogar logo esse jogo! por que este jogo não é hoje?_” e Kuroki se encosta-se à mesa da roleta e diz “_mas sabem nos...”_ e Togano fala “_estamos um pouco nervosos_!” e Juumonji complementa “_depois que o torneio começa uma única derrota e é o fim.”_ Nisto o sentimento de pânico começa a surgir no coração de Kurita e Monta concorda com Juumonji e diz “_se perdermos uma vez só estarem fora,” _e Kurita começa a entra em total pânico e Sena diz “i_sto que dizer que não podemos perder!”_ com a frase Kurita mergulha totalmente em depressão. E Monta fala em bom humor “_não que vamos perder!”_ e Kurita tentando se animar diz “_é verdade, não vamos perder_! _Tão fácil_” e Monta mostra ambos os polegares e diz “_claro que não Max!”_ Apesar da resposta Kurita esta tremendo e diz “_tem razão eu estou indo!”_ e Monta dar uma saudação e diz “_vá com cuidado_!”.

Kurita fecha a porta ele olha para o seu cadarço, ele rompeu e Kurita diz “_que azar_” ele tenta não pensar nisto, mas quanto mais ele tanta não pensar mais ele fica preocupado que vai perder, ele tentou comer, mas não consegui, ele tirou a sorte e sai grande azar, ele tentou assistir um filme romântico mais só lembrou-se das frases de seu amigo, ele tentou treinar, mas ele não conseguiu se concentrar, ele passou o resto da noite chorando e no dia seguinte ele chegou cedo e viu o calendário amanha seria o jogo e ele entrou em pânico e foi se esconder.

***************************************************************************************************************

_“Eh!”_ Sena gritou e Togano grita “_huh”_ Juumonji “_Huuh” _e Kuroki “_huuuh!”_ Komusubi grita “_mestre está...”_ E Monta em pânico grita “_desaparecido”_ Mamori olha para o celular e diz “_ele não esta onde costuma estar e disseram que ele já saiu de casa” _e Monta fala “_mas o torneio é amanhã_!” e Mamori diz _“devemos nos dividir e encontra-lo_” Sena é a primeira a sair da sala e Mamori vai em seguida, Monta, Komusubi e Yukimitsu sai correndo e os três delinquentes sai depois calmamente Hiruma continua limpando sua metralhadora com um olhar sombrio depois de um tempo ele se levantou e andou a um lugar em especifico.

Todos se dividiram em grupos ou duplas, Monta e Sena era um, Yukimitsu e Komusubi, os irmãos era outros, Mamori se encontrou com Suzuna e Taki que também começaram a procurar. Enquanto a equipe procurar por todo o colégio Kurita estava escondido em seu lugar favorito diz “_o que devo fazer... se perdermos será o fim... treinamos tanto... finalmente nos tornamos companheiros... que azar, está acabado.”_ Ele esta tremendo e dentro de onde ele se escondeu ele pode ouvir passos lentos e a voz de Hiruma soa “_imaginei que você estaria aqui sua baleia”_ Hiruma diz olhando para um cavalete de salto tremendo e ele continua “_sempre que esta morrendo de medo, você se esconde aqui”._

E Kurita diz “_Hiruma...”_ e ele responde _“O que?”_ e Kurita pergunta “_existe algo como reencarnação_?” e Hiruma exasperado_ diz “huh?!” _E Kurita continua “_será que podemos fazer o ginásio novamente, não é a mesma coisa do torneio passado, naquela vez pensei que teria outra chance, mas esse ano é... eu amo futebol desde o primário fiquei feliz quando Hiruma e Musashi chegaram... amanhã tudo pode estar acabado... no final Musashi não consegui... ei Hiruma você acha que temos 100 porcento de ganhar amanhã?”_ e Hiruma responde serio “_claro que não, nada e cem porcento de certeza_” e Kurita diz “_então se perdermos amanha?”_ e Hiruma diz “_será o fim de tudo_” e Kurita começa a chora alto e grita “_não, nos finalmente estamos com os melhores companheiros e com o melhor time! por que só temos mais uma chance? não quero jogar amanha!” _e Hiruma levanta a arma e diz “_então o que? quer que eu te anime?_” ele engatilha a arma e diz “_quer que eu diga vamos vencer não se preocupe?”_ e Hiruma começa a atira e grita _“para de agir como uma criança remelenta sua baleia, você esta sozinho no campo, ninguém vai te ajudar!”,_ no meio de tanto ataque de balas Kurita foge com o cavalete em cima dele.

Nisto Sena e Monta ouve sons altos e Sena diz “_isto foi tiros_”, e Monta diz “_vem dali!”_ ambos sorriem e correm na direção Kurita estava fugindo quando notou a sala com a televisão ele entra e Hiruma segue atrás dizendo “_esta é a sua próxima parada baleia_”, nisto Kurita diz “_Hiruma você se lembra? veja é a TV, daquela vez era só eu você e Musashi no time e nos prometemos que íamos jogar com certeza no torneio de natal!”_ nisto Kurita vai até a TV e para na frente dela e diz _“esta vendo?”_ nisto Kurita olha para TV em choque Hiruma entra no quarto e também olha para TV e se surpreende.

Nisto as vozes de todo o time ecoam pela sala chamando Kurita enquanto Kurita chocado olha para TV e Kurita treme pela primeira vez não de medo, e depois ele se acalma e diz _“Hiruma... você disse que eu estaria sozinho no campo... você estar errado”_ nisto Kurita quebra o cavalete e sai gritando “_pois eu não estou mais sozinho_!” Ele sorrir e Hiruma sentado na mesa também sorri feliz e nisto Sena e Monta chegam e Sena diz “_Kurita san!”_ e Monta diz “_graça a deus Max_!” e Kurita se vira e diz _“Sena chan, Monta kun_!” Mamori e a próxima e diz “_Kurita kun eu estava tão preocupada”_ Komusubi estra e grita _“mestre!”_ e Yukimitsu segue dizendo “_Kurita kun!”_ nisto outra porta da sala se abre e Taki entra girando e diz _“problema 150 porcento resolvido_!” e Suzuna entra _“aí esta você_!” Kurita também nota que no canto escuro estava um trio meio envergonhado fazendo um olha de durões e Kurita sorri feliz e nisto Kurita diz “_pessoal, desculpe por preocupa-los, mas agora eu estou bem.”_ Todos sorriem menos os irmãos que estão fingindo ser durões e Hiruma com sua arma no ombro diz “_vamos indo idiotas!”_ e Mamori diz _“indo_?” e Sena diz _“onde_?” e Hiruma com um sorriso diz “_estádio de Tóquio_!”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Na frente do estádio de Tóquio todos os devil bats e seus ajudantes estavam olhando e Monta e Sena grita _“é enorme_!” e Sena emocionado por ver este estádio novamente diz “_vamos vim para um lugar incrível como este para jogar no torneio de natal!” _e Kurita feliz _“exatamente três anos atrás Hiruma Musashi e eu olhamos o estádio e prometemos que estaríamos todos aqui com certeza._”.

E Hiruma disse “_exatamente, mas se quisermos jogar aqui significa que teremos que vencer Oujoo, Seibu, Shinryuuji e claro, começando por amino cyborgs amanhã.”_ O grupo fica calado até que Togano grita “_muito bem_” e Juumonji faz um soco e diz “_vamos conseguir_" e Kuroki segurando um braço em posição de força diz “_estamos dispostos a tudo_!” e Sena sorrindo para Kurita diz “_vamos nos esforçar Kurita san!_” e Komusubi diz _“sim_!” e Monta salta e todos gritam “_derrotem os amino cyborgs !Ya-Ha!”._

***************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
O sonho de Hiruma é uma cena do anime, eu queria colocar por que na historia vai ser diferente a cena e eu acho ás vezes que são raros os momentos que Hiruma e Sena conversão sozinhos no anime.  
A frase citada é “cozinhar é tentar... ás vezes é preciso queimar para acertar o ponto. Salgar para aprender a temperar. Talhar para aprender a homogeneizar. Batumar para aprender a assar. E errar para aprender a cozinhar!” frase de Marina de Carvalho Mendes.  
Bentō (弁当, べんとう, mais comumente referida como obentō) é um tipo de marmita japonesa para uma pessoa. Um bentô tradicional contém arroz, peixe ou carne e legumes cozidos ou em conserva (picles) como acompanhamento. São servidos em bandejas próprias que possuem repartições. Apesar de serem prontamente disponíveis em lojas de conveniências e lojas de bento (弁当屋, bentō-ya) por todo o Japão, o preparo de um bentô atraente ainda é considerado uma habilidade essencial de toda dona-de-casa japonesa. Alguma meninas dão bento para quem estão interessados romanticamente, no caso de Sena ele esta praticando sua habilidade culinária,e está usando seus amigos como cobaia, isto é uma habito meu, mas o pessoal da historia tem sorte que Sena saiba cozinha, meu amigos nem sempre tem a mesma sorte. Referencias no https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bent%C5%8D  
Agata Sojiro é um personagem do anime Sket Dance, Sket Dance é um anime de comedia similar a Gintama, mas que se passa num universo estudantil, no anime este personagem também é o presidente do conselho estudantil, quem me indicou este personagem foi minha amiga guaxinim Kaito.


	25. CORRIDA 25- O TORNEIO DE OUTONO A PRIMEIRA BATALHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente a abertura do torneio de Toquio e agora temos Deimon x Amino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando.

** _“O homem nasceu para lutar e a sua vida é uma eterna batalha.”_ **

[ ** _Thomas Carlyle_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/thomas_carlyle/)

** _“Nas grandes batalhas da vida, o primeiro passo para a vitória é o desejo de vencer.”_ **

[ ** _Mahatma Gandhi_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/mahatma_gandhi/)

** _“Quanto mais você sua no treinamento, menos sangra no campo de batalha.”_ **

[ ** _George S. Patton_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/george_s_patton/)

Os devil bats acabam de chegar ao estádio onde é a abertura do torneio de outono e são recebidos por fogos e pela a voz de um locutor “_Edo TV apresenta a cerimonia de abertura do torneio nacional intercolegial de futebol americano daqui alguns minutos iremos começar a abertura os times, por favor, se preparem_**.”.**

E Monta disse animado “_finalmente_!” e Ishimaru diz “_a atmosfera deste torneio é incrível e como se meu sangue fosse congelar!”_ e nisto Sena põe um dedo na cabeça e começa a força a memoria e diz “_eu juro que já ouvir alguém falando isto antes_” e Hiruma depois de sopra uma bolha de chiclete diz “_deve ter sido só uma pessoa comum”._

Os devil bats seguem para o vestiário e encontram um problema, neste momento Sena tinha que se trocar com eles e como os outros jogadores de outros times, Sena pessoalmente não ver problema, ele já cansou de ver seus amigos seminus, mas ele não expressou pelo modo como Monta estava parecendo assassino. O problema foi resolvido quando Hiruma puxou do nada um trocador e empurrou Sena nele antes que alguém da outra equipe se juntar. Quando todos os devil bats estava prontos eles se juntaram a Mamori e entraram na fila de apresentação.

**************************************************************************************************************

O locutor começa “_bem vindos, pessoal ao torneio nacional intercolegial de futebol americano, vamos começar apresentando os times, cada time vai entrar liderados por sua diretora e mostrando o seu estandarte de guerra”. _O publico fica em silencio e o locutor continua e diz “_isto mesmo vamos começar! o primeiro time se chama Band Spiders! E logo em seguida entra o Kyoshi Poseidon!”._

Havia outro locutor ao lado do principal que estava admirando o clima do evento, o locutor principal diz “_dentre os times aqui presente alguns merecem destaques como o time que esta entrando agora, embora seja sua primeira vez neste tipo de torneio, eles são um grupo favorito os Aminos!”_ o outro locutor diz “_pessoalmente não gosto de ficar jogando um esporte por ano, mas a pergunta é quanto eles conseguiram treinar?!”_ e o outro locutor continua “_o próximo é kogo hashiratani deers!”_ E o outro locutor fala “_eles tem grande estabilidade, eles provavelmente não terão nenhuma dificuldade até o terceiro jogo”._

E som de tiros ecoa e o locutor fala “_e ai vem um dos favoritos ao titulo, os Seibu Wild Gumes_” o outro locutor fala “_se eles melhoram as suas forças desde o torneio de primavera, nem imagino o quanto estão fortes!_” desta vez o som de tiros e mais forte e Hiruma entra gritando e atirando “Ya-Ha!” a equipe entra mostrando garra e animação e o narrador grita “_esse são os deimon devil bats Kumabukuro-san tem grande admiração por este time!”_ e o outro locutor agora identificado como Kumabukuro-san diz “_sim, temos que ver até onde eles irão sem um chutador, mas eles tem um super ataque interessant_e.”.

E o locutor principal diz “_saúdem o próximo time! eles finalmente chegaram os favoritos do campeonato os Oujoo White Knight!”_ e na torcida Torakichi diz “_ai vem eles_!” também havia muitas mulheres no time esperando Sakuraba assim como o ex-produtor de Sakuraba, nisto Sakuraba entra com o cabelo raspado e uma barba e a maioria do publico feminino entra em coma e um dos amigos de Torakichi diz “_Sakuraba virou um delinquente?_” e Torakichi diz “_quem ver cara não ver coração!_” nisto Sakuraba levanta uma munhequeira para o publico e Torakichi percebeu e grita “_é a minha munhequeira_!” e as crianças da torcida grita “_Sakuraba, Oujoo vitória!”._

Quando todos os colégios entraram o diretor da liga esportiva sobe no palanque e começa o discurso “_cada um de vocês tem um ideal, seus próprios desejos de vencer, no entanto de todos os times do país somente os dois melhores irão disputar o torneio de natal, permitam-me expor alguns fatos, sem medo de ser mal interpretado vou falar sobre a realidade para vocês no futebol americano você não esta atrás de espírito esportivo nem nada do gênero, os perdedores caíram e apenas os vencedores serão gloriosos, você somente tem um objetivo. VENCER!... Neste exato momento anuncio a abertura do torneio nacional de futebol americano dos times colegiais!”._

_***************************************************************************************************************_

Mamori fala para o pessoal “_os deimon estão confirmados para jogar contra os aminos está tarde no segundo estádio, não se atrasem!”_ os três chibis dizem em unissom “_sim! ’ _nisto passos podem ser ouvidos e Sena diz “_tem gente vindo” _e Yukimitsu diz “_são médicos!”._ Um homem grande alto e forte oferece a mão e derruba o trio de chibis ele vai até Kurita e o cumprimenta dizendo “_eu sou Munakata dos aminos cyborgs, por favor aceite meus cumprimentos” _ele diz isto enquanto sacode Kurita.

Depois do cumprimento ele tira a parte superior da roupa e mostra seus músculos e Monta diz _“isto e nojento_!” Sena vai se sentar uma vez desta idiotice já bastava para ele e Hiruma diz “_isto não é um concurso de fisiculturista!_” e Juumonji diz “_estes músculos parecem artificiais_”. E Munakata respondem “_que bom que vocês os chamam de artificiais, para nós não existe maior elogio...”_ ele faz uma pose mostrando os músculos e diz “_o corpo é ciência, podemos dizer que todos os nossos músculos são artificias.”. _

Sena que estava sentado ao lado de Cerberus percebe um grupo de jogadores tomando pílulas e um dos frascos cai e rola perto de Sena e Cerberus e Cerberus rapidamente come as pílulas jogadas e ele criar músculos e dobra de tamanho e Sena grita _“que tipo de remédios são estes!”_ Os jogadores do Amino ficam mostrando os experimentos e depois Munakata pega uma bola e diz “_nos mostramos nosso poder no futebol e no basquete desta vez vamos mostra no futebol americano, vamos fazer a reputação do colégio amino cresce em todo o país, eu devo acrescentar que jogar contra um time sem treinador ,o resultado e bem obvio!”._

Nisto Monta faz um sinal de não com um dos dedos e diz “_tsc... tsc... tsc... nós temos um treinador!”_ ele e Komusubi fazer um sinal de apresentação para Doburoku e Monta diz “_o renomado treinador Sakaki Doburoku Sensei.”_ Um dos jogadores amino disse “_Doburoku_” e outro diz “_da universidade Sengoku_” e Munakata chega perto de Doburoku e diz “_não foi você que destruiu a própria carreira usando métodos ultrapassados, você esta forçando seus seguidores nestes métodos ultrapassados, você quer cometer os mesmo erros?”_ nisto Doburoku se cala e Sena cansado de Munakata diz “_errado!”._

Sena se levanta e se põe na frente de Munakata e do Doburoku Sensei e diz “_não fomos forçados! Todos nós com o mesmo objetivo participamos, nos fizemos isto por que queríamos vencer!”_ e Munakata olha para Sena que é muito menor que ele e diz “_então você é Eyeshield 21 kun, não é?” _e Munakata mostra um notebook com os dados de Eyeshield 21 e diz “_nos usamos nossa ciência e analisamos seus movimentos, no futebol é preciso ter inteligência e força!”_ ele olha para os irmãos delinquentes e continua “_não é lugar onde pessoas desinformadas e sem qualidades como vocês possam entra!” i_rritado o trio reponde com clássico “_huh! Huuh! Huuuh!!!”_ e Munakata sai falando “_vou mostrar que este esporte não se vence com o coração e nem pensamentos positivos!”_ e nisto o trio se junta a Sena e grita “_vamos esmaga-los!_ E Monta e Komusubi gritam em raiva e Hiruma com sua arma engatilhada fala com Sena “_olha o gatinho esta mostrando as garras!”_ e Sena confuso diz “_garras?_” Hiruma sorrir e chama o time para sair.

Sena é ultimo a sair e ele é literalmente agarrado pela equipe de reportagem para uma entrevista a repórter diz “_aqui está o famoso jogador dos devil bats Eyeshield 21, por favor, poderia comentar qual é o estado psicológico dos deimon?”_ Eyeshield que estava sendo preso pelo um dos membros da equipe fala “_por favor__ poderiam me soltar” _nisto Taki pula na frente da câmera e gira dizendo “_Aha! vocês vieram me entrevistar_?” e a equipe grita “_quem é você?”_ nisto Sena puxa Taki e foge da equipe.

Do lado de fora o reporte Sanada, que era o locutor principal de mais cedo, diz “_Hoje começa o torneio e temos quatro jogos pela chave sendo que o jogo de abertura e de Deimon versus Amino, deimon esta indo para o segundo estádio, as pessoas estão seguindo para o estádio, mostrando total interesse pelo jogo de hoje.”_ e seu amigo Kumabukuro diz com uma gota de suor no rosto “_Sanada-san você esta falando como se estivesse transmitindo_!” Nisto os jogadores de deimon olham a multidão lotar os ônibus e Kurita diz “_esta tudo lotado_” e Yukimitsu diz _“não precisamos de um ônibus para ir tão perto_” e Monta diz _“então vamos correndo para se aquecer!”,_ o resto concorda e vai correndo.

Dentro de um ônibus um jogador musculoso e de óculos fala “_olha Munakata deimon esta correndo antes do jogo!_” e Munakata responde “_hahahaha que ingenuidade, quanta besteira_!” e o outro diz “_eles podem treinar por 30 minutos e nunca serão como nos elite, eles não tem eficiência!”_ ele tira uma foto da bolsa de um jovem magrelo de óculos e pode ser perceber uma enorme diferença no antes e no depois e ele diz “_a ciência médica amino é um máximo, esta foto minha mostra a diferença em um ano, não e demais, vida longa a império amino_!” Já no estádio e se preparando para jogar Mamori nota algo e pergunta a Suzuna “_ei, Suzuna onde esta Sena_?” e Suzuna respondem “_com o meu irmão”_ e Mamori diz _“a tá”._

Sena e Taki se livraram dos reportes e agora estão no estacionamento e Sena diz “_Graça a equipe de jornalista estamos atrasados!”_ e Sena olha para um lado e para o outro e diz “_qual e deste ônibus nos leva para o segundo estádio?_” e nisto Taki salta em um ônibus e diz “_este aqui!”_ Sena ia seguindo, mas uma voz familiar soa em sua cabeça dizendo “_CAMARÃO! NÃO SIGA O IDIOTA, VOCÊ JÁ ESQUECEU?” _com isto Sena para e ônibus que Taki entrou fecha a porta e sai uma das pessoas atrás de Sena fala “_nossa perdemos os ônibus de Nagano_!” nisto Sena têm uma gota de suor e suspira ele tira um celular da bolsa e digitar um numero no primeiro toque ele diz _“Capitão!”._

_****************************************************************************************************************_

No estádio Hiruma desliga o celular e depois diz “_aconteceu algo e Eyeshield vai se atrasar, mas eu já mandei alguém busca-lo!”_ nisto Kurita grita “_mas o que vamos fazer contra os aminos_!” e Hiruma o chuta e grita “_para de chorar de medo seu gordão de merda! Nós temos jogadas sem o Eyeshield também!_” ele olha para todos e diz “_não é como se agente sempre tivesse um time completo, haverá vezes que precisamos poupar um jogador, outras vezes vai haver feridos, se a gente perder por coisas como esta não precisava termos entrado no torneio_!”.

O povo entende e nisto ouve-se a entrada das lideres de torcidas do amino e elas estavam vestidas de enfermeiras e uma líder diz “_vamos lá pessoal!”_ outra diz “_vamos incentiva os aminos!” _e o resto grita “_amino, amino_!” e os jogadores aminos dizem “_abrasador né_!” e Munakata diz “_é resultado de cooperação de toda a escola_!” do lado de deimon Yukimitsu diz “_incrível, ela estão tão animadas!_” e Monta diz _“caramba deimon, não pode perder_!”.

Nisto um som de patins se ouve e então uma grande explosão de fogos e confeitam ecoam e Suzuna entram com uma bandeira de deimon gritando “Ya Hooo!” ela é seguida por garotas lindas que começa a gritar “_deimon! deimon_”. Nisto todos os jogadores estão extasiados e Kurita pergunta “_de onde veio todas essa cheerleaders?”_ e Hiruma ainda digitando diz “_reforço americano!”_ enquanto o publico grita o nome dos seus times Juumonji olha para a multidão e diz “_esta é nossa chance!”_ seus dois amigos olham para ele e ele continua “_antes do Eyeshield voltar, depois daquele imenso treinamento vamos testar nossa força!”_ Nisto Togano fala “_olha parece_” e Kuroki diz “_que nos tornamos atletas_” nisto o trio junta as mãos em forma de soco e diz “_vamos vencer!”._

Nisto o locutor Sanada começa _“já vai começar a primeira rodada, será o colégio Amino cyborg verso deimon devil bats!”_ os grupos vão fazer sua huddle e Hiruma fala “_não estão todos aqui, mas é tudo a mesma coisa já que não temos um chutador, enquanto ficarmos juntos não vamos perder, vamos para o torneio de natal, todos nos iremos definitivamente, enquanto qualquer escoria que ficar no nosso caminho, o que vamos fazer?”_ e um trio de irmão responde em unissom “_vamos fazer um pouco disso e daquilo e!”_ Hiruma com um sorriso sadista grita “_vamos matar!” _e time responde “_todos eles!”._ E juntos gritam “_Ya-Ha!”._

Todos entram em formação e o narrador Sanada comenta “_começa agora a partida desta rodada será que amino cyborg irã prevalecer ou será que deimon devil bats irá surpreender!_ _Parece que deimon ira começar sem seu ás Eyeshield 21,será que estão poupando o Eyeshield!” _Kumabukuro fala “_parece que esta partida será um guerra entre linhas, se as linha estive da mesma forma contra ao aliens a linha de deimon ira perder!”. _Na primeira jogada a linha de deimon e derrubada e Doburoku do banco pergunta “_Mamori é o primeiro torneio deles?” _e Mamori responde “_sim é verdade_” Doburoku se levanta pensando _“_eles estão tão empolgados que não estão se concentrando, é inútil explicar em palavras...” ele bebe mais um pouco vai resolver isto.

Enquanto isto Sena esta sendo levado por Habashira de moto e fala “_peço desculpa por você ter sido forçado a me buscar! Eu sei que é complicado nos ajudar quando vocês também estão se preparando para o torneio então apesar da chantagem de Hiruma Muito Obrigado” _e Habashira responde _“haa! Eu não sou escravo de ninguém, antes das férias ele perdoou as nossas divida, nos também treinamos nas ferias_” e Sena diz “_então por que?”_ e Habashira diz “_ele é o primeiro na lista de quem eu quero matar, mas ele só é um idiota esquisito que só mostra sentimentos humanos no futebol americano, e por isso que eu vou ser o único que vou vencê-lo no torneio, não vou permitir que vocês percam antes de jogar com a gente principalmente por um motivo besta como atraso!”._ Sena sorri e diz “_Habashira san!”_ Habashira grita “_segura firme, pois já estamos chegando!”._

_**************************************************************************************************************_

“T_ouchdown_!” grita o narrador que continua _“perante os jogadores criados pela medicina amino a equipe de deimon não pode fazer nada!”_ nisto Munakata e seu amigo de óculos ficam rindo pelo menos até quase se atropelados por um caminhão.

Nisto a equipe de deimon ouve Doburoku no caminhão dizendo “_ei vocês da linha, ter espirito é bom, mas esta atrapalhando, vocês está perdendo o equilíbrio avançado com estes passos largos, lembre-se do que sentiram na marcha da morte!”_ a linha empurram o caminhão e deixa ao lado do campo e Doburoku sai do caminhão e a linhas prepara e Doburoku grita “_ajuste os passos ao poucos mantenha a posição baixa, empurrem com as força dos quadris e decidam isto com uma explosão e ataque com o corpo todo!”_ e seguindo estas instruções eles empurram a linha dos aminos facilmente mandando um passe com sucesso o narrado grita _“mas que surpresa a linha de deimon derrubou facilmente a equipe amino conquistando o primeiro down!”._

Munakata levanta seu amigo e diz “_foi sorte no próximo não acontece!”_, mas no próximo ataque Kuroki usa o golpe sujo e deimon ganha mais um down nisto o quatro olhos se revolta e grita para linha de deimon “_por que? veja este músculos como posso perder para um time como deimon, eu treinei duas vezes por semana e tomei suplementos, de acordo com as estatísticas meu números eu devia vencer, como nos elite estamos perdendo para ignorantes como deimon_!”.

Nisto o trio delinquente cerca o quatro olhos e Juumonji começa “_ei elite, sim somos idiotas ineficientes, não temos os músculos perfeitos, mas você sobreviveria o nosso treinamento estupido, será que você conseguiria empurra um caminhão por dias?”_ e nisto o quatro olhas se cala e Doburoku tinha um rosto orgulhoso eles continuam e fazem touchdown.

Deimon 7 a 7 e o narrador Sanada diz “_ao contrario das expectativas iniciais a linha de deimon está arrasadora, amino esta pressionada e pede tempo_”. Os aminos estão em pânico e Munakata diz olhando para deimon “_comparado com as informações do semestre passado isto é impossível!” _ele tenta elabora outra estratégia.

Enquanto isto na deimon Hiruma está chutado todos os lines pelo bom trabalho e Mamori olhando a cena diz _“é um alivio que agora temos um treinador senhor Doburoku, todo o trabalho de orientar o time era apenas de Hiruma sozinho, mas agora ele esta apenas gritando e chutado as pessoas!”_ e Doburoku bebe e diz “_creio que sim, era uma carga pesada demais, mas ele sempre carregava, agora os devil bats não são apenas um time de duas pessoas ,eles são uma equipe onde se pode confiar em todos, mas isso só é possível graça a Sena e a você Mamori ambas fazem de tudo para apoiar ele, eu estou feliz que vocês tenham um relacionamento amoroso aberto!” _nisto o lápis que Mamori tinha fura a prancheta e ela em fúria diz _“eu não sou namorada dele e Sena se depende de mim nunca vai entra neste tipo de relacionamento_!” nisto Doburoku começa a suar de medo sua brincadeira sai pela culatra e Suzuna disse “_quem tem um relacionamento aberto isto é tão escandaloso, conte pra mim_!”.

O jogo volta a rolar e nesta hora Hiruma manda um passe o recepto amino tentou interceptar, enquanto corria ele falava pra Monta “_nós usamos a forma de corrida perfeita usando captura de movimentos, você não pode me vencer!”_ e Monta diz “_cara como você é chato, menos papo mais ação!” _e Hiruma dar um passe muito difícil e o outro recepta fala “_cara muito longe não dar pra pegar com a minha corrida!”_ ele desacelera, mas Monta ao contrario acelera e ele olhando para Monta diz “_é impossível! Ele nunca vai conseguir!”._

Monta numa demonstração de determinação e habilidade consegue pegar, nisto os cavaleiros que estavam assistidos estavam impressionados e o técnico dos cavaleiros fala para seu time “_tudo depende da sua determinação em desistir ou não, isto é uma diferença na força de espirito_.” Monta que estava com a bola pensa “estamos avançando aos poucos enquanto Sena não esta aqui vou fazer a parte dela” ele sai correndo, mas Munakata o intercepta e o machuca.

Munakata rindo fala “_hhhhh, eu entendi, enquanto Eyeshield não esta aqui é sou eu marcar o macaquinho!” _e Monta grita “_macaco é a sua...”_ Kurita cobre a boca de Monta e Munakata diz com uma cara de escarnio “_oh! como fui rude falando assim com você Raimon a partir de agora vou te marcar e vou sempre ser violento!”. _Nisto Doburoku pensa “isto é ruim, a diferença de massa, é muito grande eles vão machucar Monta desse jeito!”, mas uma gargalhada suspeita ecoa “_ke ke ke ke!”_ Hiruma se a próxima malandramente da equipe amino e fala “_não tão rápido bundão!”_.

Hiruma fecha os olhos e põe as mãos no ouvido e diz _“já posso escuta-los, os passos do demônio!”_ e Munakata diz “_demônio_” nisto em todo o estádio pode se ouvi um som de motocicleta ecoando Monta ouve e se alegra, o copo de saquê de Doburoku treme e nisto uma moto entra no campo jogando um corpo ágil para o centro das atenções de forma chamativa e Mamori grita “_aquele é...”_ e Suzuna grita “_será que é_!” enquanto voa pelo ar e caem de uma forma heroica no campo, seu capacete brilha e uma aura de poder emane dele.

Publico fica em silencio então percebe quem chegou o estádio vibra e Hiruma grita “_a chegada da grande estrela!”_ Eyeshield se levanta da sua posição e o publico vibra mais mesmo o narrador grita _“ai esta Eyeshield 21!” _nisto Suzuna grita “_Ya! ele conseguiu_!” e Yukimitsu em modo fã grita _“que legal!”_ e Doburoku grita “_que entrada chamativa_!” e Mamori diz “_estou tão contente e olha os gritos da torcidas!”. _

E no meio da gritaria do publico Eyeshield começa a se curva e se desculpa de sua forma tradicional, pelo menos até Monta corre até ele e dar uma voadeira na sua costa, e os outros começa em alegria espancar de brincadeira em Eyeshield gritando “_seu idiota, por que se atrasado, não estrague tudo!” _e Mamori grita “_gente, pare vamos jogar_!” e Hiruma chega com Eyeshield e fala “_vamos lá, camarão maldito, mostre do que somos capazes_!” e Eyeshield diz “_hai!”._

Ouvindo o som de moto Eyeshield se vira para Habashira se curva e diz “_graça a você eu cheguei a tempo, muito obrigado!”_ e Habashira diz “_se você tem tempo para me agradecer, apresse e acabe com o Linebacker amador do Munakata! um grupo de elite que arrasa um novo esporte a cada ano? não despreze a gente! faça este merda pagarem por isto!_” e Eyeshield com um sorriso grita _“sim!”._

No amino o cara de óculos fala com Munakata “_e agora Eyeshield chegou?”_ e Munakata rir e diz “_é perfeito, não há com que se preocuparem, nos analisamos os movimentos dele minuciosamente. Vou para-lo com certeza, assim que eu para-lo a moral de deimon vai baixar!”._ Na outra huddle de Hiruma ele diz “_olha parece que eles querem esmagar Eyeshield, isto não é divertido uma batalha de ás, vamos fazer isto!” _ele olha para Eyeshield e diz_ “se você derrotar aquele bundão o jogo está decidido”_ e Juumonji entendendo diz “_então nosso trabalho vai ser abrir uma rota ali”_ e Hiruma olha animado e fala _“parece que você esta começado a entender_!” Hiruma mostrar uma carta de uma bruxa numa vassoura e diz “_todos no ataque a estratégia é sweep!”._

O narrador Sanada fala “_esta é a primeira jogada de Eyeshield nesta temporada_” e Kurita na linha diz “_a marcha da morte nos deixou mais forte o sweep também ficou_!” E o trio grita “_não diga a jogada!”_ O cara de óculos fala para Munakata “_eles vão fazer sweep_” e Munakata diz “_tudo bem”_ e Kurita grita _“o que faremos?”_ e Hiruma confiante diz “_não se preocupe manteremos a jogada! vamos abri caminho a força, se acham que podem nós parar por saberem a jogada então tentem!”._

Juumonji grita da linha _“Eyeshield 21, não serei patético e pedir que você passe por uma pequena abertura, vamos fazer um buraco enorme que você possa correr com tudo_.” E Sena sorrir de e maneira feroz os devil bats emanam uma aura maligna e quando a jogada começa um caminho enorme e criado e Sena corre em direção a Munakata que pensa “você sempre para antes de desviar eu vou te pegar!” nisto do banco Doburoku tem um sorriso no rosto e pensa “esta na hora de apresentar o devil bats Ghost!” nisto os cavaleiros, os seibus olham atentamente.

Munakata frente a frente com Eyeshield sente um mal estar e pensa “huh? ele não esta parando, ele esta vindo em minha direção, que calafrio é esse?” neste momento ele ver um fantasma diabólico em sua frente e ele não podem fazer nada e tudo que ele pensa é “ele desapareceu!” Eyeshield marca um touchdown e o narrador grita “_ele passa facilmente e marca o touchdown!”._

Nisto Shin treme, e seus punhos se fecham e ele pensa “facilmente, você disse? aquela velocidade esta acima do nível colegial, não desacelerando toda aquela velocidade e ainda cruzando os passos...” Ikari que estava acorrentado perto deles fala “_mas que merda, aquele Munakata ficou parado feito uma arvore e deixou ele passar!”_ nisto Takamine fala “_você entenderia se acontece-se na sua frente”_ e Sakuraba complementa “_aquilo não é humano_!” e o técnico fala “_Ikari você já viu um corredor profissional correndo bem na sua frente?”_ Ikari olha para o técnico em confusão e o técnico responde _“a corrida de um profissional desaparece na sua frente como fumaça_”. E Shin olha e sente seu corpo em movimento ele não consegue tira os olhos de Eyeshield ele esta queimando.

E Hiruma com sua metralhadora atira e grita _“vamos continuar com a pressão!”_ o segundo tempo começou e Deimon continuou pontuando sem problemas enquanto Amino não conseguiu mais marca pontos o cara de óculos diz “_como é possível, mesmo trocando jogadores do ataque e defesa nos já estamos no limites....”_ eles olham para deimon que estava pulando e comemorando e fala “_como deimon consegue ter tanta energia jogando com os mesmo jogadores?”._

Os cavaleiros assistindo e Ikari fala “_estes caras do amino só tem músculos para mostrar” _e Shin fala _“nos esporte não é o tamanho dos músculos que vão fazer você forte ou quanto manuais de treinamento você leu_” e o treinador continua “_é verdade são precisos diversas repetições monótonas e treinamento básico, só aqueles que treinam com vontade terão o coração forte para repelir qualquer tipo de situação”_. Enquanto os cavaleiros falam as torcedoras de deimon dão fitas para cada torcedor de deimon.

Munakata estava mais uma vez no chão cansado e grita “_por que a ciência medica amino...”_ e Hiruma o corta dizendo “_a ciência medica esportiva não esta errada, mas isso serve de lição que somente isto não basta_” com mais alguns touchdown o árbitro apita e o narrador grita “_fim de jogo! deimon vence de 70 a 07!” _e a torcida joga fitas para o campo e fogos são queimados em celebração e Hiruma atira e grita para torcida “_Ya-Ha_” a equipe também grita “_Ya-Ha_” e a multidão clamam “_Ya-Ha_” e o narrador grita “_uma magnifica abertura, os devil bats vencem os amino cyborg e passa para a próxima rodada!”._

Nisto Komusubi fica parado olhando o placar por um tempo e depois grita em alegria e Eyeshield fala _“esta é a primeira vitória de Komusubi num grande jogo_” e Kurita responde em lagrimas _“é verdade”_ e Kurita enxuga as lagrimas de seu rosto com um lencinho parecendo uma mãe orgulhosa Eyeshield recebeu uma garrafa para beber e ficou ao lado de Hiruma que começa a mostra placa para as torcedoras.

As torcedoras piscam para Yamaoka e Satake e Hiruma levanta a placa com a escrita “**_dar um presente especial_**” e as lideres falam para a equipe que estava à frente “_se vocês continuarem ganhado assim até o final nós vamos dar um presente especial..._” a dupla de basquete fica vermelha e gritam “_presentes!” _e Kurita pensa em comida Komusubi pensa em pesos de treino e Suzuna bate nos dois e diz “_vocês estão pensado nos presente errados!”._

E o narrado continua “_amino o destruído de torneio, foi derrotado na primeira rodada_!” e Kid fala de seu lugar na plateia “_deimon ficou realmente forte!”_ e o treinador dele atira e diz “_mas ele ainda não ganham da gente!” _do lado dos cavaleiros Takamine pergunta “_mas como? existe algum tipo de treinamento especial que os deixe tão forte em pouco tempo?_” e o treinador Sougo pensa “a marcha da morte!” ele olha para o banco dos deimon e ver alguém e pensa “Doburoku!” ele esfrega a nunca e pensa “não pode ser” e Shin olha apenas para uma pessoa e quando esta observando seu rival ele pensa “não importar quem seja não vou deixar você vencer” e como se responde se sua vontade ele ver Eyeshield sorrir apenas para ele e algo no sorriso desperta um sentimento sem nome em Shin e depois Eyeshield sai deixando Shin determinado a vencer..

**************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isto com Taki.

Taki está sentado num caixote e diz “_hoje deveria ser minha estreia, então que estou fazendo aqui?”_ ele esta tomando café com duas senhoras que estão rindo e ele fala “_mas as maças de Nagano, são realmente deliciosas senhoritas”_ e as duas senhoras rir e conversam “_ele nos chamou de senhoritas!”_ e ao outra responde “_vamos dar mais comida pare a ele pela gentileza_!”. Está cena é assistida por dois pássaros que começam a cantar “_AHO! AHO! AHO!”._

***************************************************************************************************************

Quando os devil bats se trocaram ele assistiram os jogos seguinte do dia e Sena pensa “em apenas um dia os sonhos de alguns colégios foram despedaçados, todos estão colocando seus corpo e almas neste torneio, tudo pelo torneio de natal, desta vez os erros que cometi da primeira vez não vou cometê-las a batalha começou e meu objetivo é vencer!”.


	26. CORRIDA 26- Musashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quem é o lendário Magnum 60 jardas, hoje descobriremos a verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos

** _“Reencontrar amigos nesta vida é um presente. Manter estas amizades é uma virtude”._ **

[ ** _LuciaSantAnna_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/luciasantanna/)

** **

** _“Conhecer novas pessoas nunca será melhor que reencontrar um velho amigo”._ **

[ ** _Josane Hodniki_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/josane_hodniki/)

** **

Era um dia bonito e mais um dia de trabalho para Musashi, ele estacionou o caminhão ao lado de uma loja de eletrodoméstico e sai para retira o material, enquanto retirava a madeira do caminhão ele ouve a televisão soar “_como vocês pode ver os deimon devil bats derrotaram os amino Cyborgs e avançaram para segunda rodada.”._

Nisto Musashi com o material no ombro olha para TV que passa imagens do jogo e o narrador continua “_os devil bats superaram a ausência de um chutador com passes e corridas, de alguma forma eles conseguiram a vitória”_ a duas imagens que passam e a dos devil bats comemorando e a ultima foto e seu amigo demoníaco sorrindo satisfeito. A noticia troca de esporte e ele volta para entregar o material.

**************************************************************************************************************

Era um domingo ensolarado e estava rolando a partida do time Band Spider versus Hawaks e os deimon estão observando o jogo, quem veio para a observação foi Sena, Monta, Mamori, Kurita, Hiruma e Doburoku, Sena que desde que se tornou capitão no seu terceiro ano criou o habito de filmar todos os jogos que via, afinal com a saída dos veteranos ficou difícil obter informação, isto era bom por que aos olhos de Mamori isto fazia de Sena uma boa secretaria.

Já estava no ultimo tempo do jogo e o bando estava fazendo uma jogada arriscada e Monta que estava ao lado de Sena disse _“é impossível_!” e Sena com um sorriso e sem parar de gravar diz _“não ele consegue_” e Monta com um ar de confusão diz “_por que acha isto Sena? está muito longe!_” e Sena dar um grande sorriso e responde e “_porque ele é elegante_”. Quando Sena terminou de falar o chutador do Band Spider fez um chute lindo e que selou a vitória, o narrador fala “_fim de jogo 7-6 Band Spider vencem!”_, nisto no campo o chutador tira o capacete e fala “_isto foi elegante_” ele tira um pente do bolso e ajeita o cabelo.

Hiruma que estava na fileira atrás de Monta e Sena diz “_o chutador do Band Spider é Sasaki Koutarou, ele converte os pontos extras em 100%.”_ E Monta disse _“uau!”_ e Sena desligando a filmadora e ainda sorrindo diz “_eu disse ele é elegante_” e Monta ainda confuso com a afirmação de Sena diz “_mas, mesmo que ele acerte o chute extra, é apenas um ponto certo?”_ e Sena diz “_não seja bobo Monta_” e Mamori continua “_num jogo disputado, um único ponto pode fazer toda a diferença”_ Doburoku fala em seguida “_quem fica feliz quando ganha por um ponto, chora quando perde por um ponto”._

Mamori Monta e Sena sai na frente e Monta sai falando “_queria que a gente tivesse um chutador!”_ e Sena responde “_é verdade!”_ Hiruma, Kurita e Doburoku, observam o trio sair quando o trio estava longe Hiruma se levanta e Doburoku pergunta _“como vai Musashi_?” e Hiruma fica calando seriamente depois ele sai sem dizer nada Kurita vai atrás dele e Doburoku ver a dupla sair bebendo.

****************************************************************************************************************

Os outros times não eram interessantes na opinião de Hiruma por isso que de tarde todos foram treinar, Musashi veio trabalha na nova reforma de Hiruma ele não sabia que haveria treino, Musashi estava olhando o campo vazio até ele ver uma menina graciosa correndo pelo campo ela parecia focada e determinada, mas a forma de correr poderia ser melhor na opinião dele, ver esta menina sempre dava um sorriso no rosto de Musashi.

Ele vai trabalhar, seu pequeno caminhão estava ao lado do clube ele abriu sua caixa de ferramentas quando ouve a porta do clube abrir ele ver um dos meninos do clube seu nome era Kuroki se Musashi lembra bem, fazendo embaixadinhas com o capacete, o garoto erra uma embaixada e o capacete rola para Musashi.

Musashi pega o capacete e Kuroki fala _“desculpe senhor_” Musashi se aproxima com o capacete na mão e estende para Kuroki, mas não o entrega Kuroki começa a se irrita e diz “_qual é me devolve!”_ nisto dois garoto sai da sala e um rapaz louro diz “_qual e problema?”_ Kuroki responde _“esse velhote ai! não quer me devolver” _Musashi observa ele e ver como se agrupa sobre ele como um bando de lobo pronto para atacar Musashi pensa que Hiruma escolheu bem os membros ele realmente só precisa polir eles melhor se bem que o forte de Hiruma não e polir e sim revelar o caráter das pessoas então Musashi resolve dar um conselho e diz “_uma pessoa que não se importa com seus equipamentos, nunca será um jogador de primeira.”_

Ele empurra o capacete com uma força e devolve para o dono e volta a trabalhar ele ouve o grito de raiva e Kuroki gritando “_o que, mas que droga você esta fazendo?_” e Togano grita “_velhote_!” e Juumonji grita “_você quer brigar_?” e Kuroko grita “_vem pra dentro!_” nisto os quatro pode ouvir uma voz suave e alegre soar “_Kuroki kun! Togano kun! Juumonji kun_!”. O trio para de gritar e Musashi encosta-se no caminhão para observar a situação e quem aparece é Sena sorrindo com flores e brilhos e quando chega perto do trio com um grande sorriso diz “_pessoal não é ótimo podemos usar o campo todo hoje! vamos aproveitar e treinar bastante, né!”._

O trio olha para Sena e perde a raiva e Kuroki fala para Musashi “_velhote cuidado com o que diz_” com isto o trio sai para o campo para treinar, Musashi olha sua partida com o canto dos olhos, mas decidi voltar a trabalhar ele ver a mocinha se aproxima e fala “_Oji san, por favor, os perdoe, eles são bons meninos, mas um pouco desconfiados_” ela sorria de maneira mais brilhante e diz _“a proposito faz tempo que não o vejo, muito trabalho?”._

Ele para de trabalhar e olha para a menina que tinha o sorriso mais gentil e bonito que ele já viu na opinião de Musashi a menina era um enigma, ela era gentil, mas ela era feroz, frágil, porém forte ela era uma dualidade ambulante ela lembra muito à Hiruma e por isso que ele não pode deixar de falar com ela “_sim, eu estive muito ocupado”_ ele levanta um saco de cimento e diz _“a propósito você tem ótima pernas!” _ele começa a andar e diz _“se poder parar de balançar seu tronco, vai poder correr ainda mais rápido.” _E ele volta ao trabalho sem olhar para trás ele nunca percebeu a menina olhando como conhece-se algo.

**************************************************************************************************************

No final da tarde, estavam no vestiário Monta, Yukimitsu, Kurita e Hiruma, Hiruma estava como sempre digitando, Monta depois de se trocar olha para um armário e diz “j_á faz um tempo que eu vejo isto aqui, alguém sabe o que é?”_ Yukimitsu responde “_isso é um suporte de chute_” e Monta pergunta _“suporte para chute?”_ e Yukimitsu responde “_serve para apoiar a bola no momento do chute, existe dois tipos um que precisa de alguém para segura e outro que se apoia sozinho.”._

Kurita para de se arrumar e parece aflito e diz _“este suporte...”_ Hiruma parecia zangado corta dizendo “_deixe este suporte ai!_ _E não toque nele!_” E Monta confuso pergunta “_por que?”_ e Hiruma com uma voz um pouco triste disse “_pertence à Musashi_” Monta diz _“Musashi?” _e ele pensa e fala_ “ah! aquele que Sena falou”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_você esta falando do lendário chutador que criou os devil bats juntos com vocês dois na escola media?” _e Kurita fala “_quando Musashi voltar ,ele vai usar aqueles suporte de novo”_ e Monta confuso diz “_Musashi san esta voltando?”_ com a pergunta Kurita parecia abatido e Hiruma fecha o notebook solenemente e saca duas metralhadora e atira gritando “_escutem otario ,é melhor você treinarem e se aperfeiçoarem em suas posições!” _a ação termina com toda a tristeza da sala.

***************************************************************************************************************

O diretor da revista mensal de futebol americano estava olhando o gráfico do torneio e o seu reporte principal _Kumabukuro_ estava olhando ao lado dele e diz “_quatro times perderam na primeira rodada do torneio, restam 32, né?” _o diretor ajeita seus óculos e diz _“é verdade!”_ e _Kumabukuro_ continua “_mas os deimon estão mesmo mais fortes, se continuarem assim vão chagar nas finais”_ O diretor da uma leve risada de desdém e fala “_se você diz_” e _Kumabukuro_ replica “_deimon tem muito jogadores interessantes, por exemplo, o Musashi, o lendário Magnum 60 jardas, se ele volta-se a jogar, deimon poderia vencer!” _e o diretor diz “_Magnum 60 né_? _ele é mais uma lenda urbana do que real, sem dizer que não é um recorde documentado”_ depois disto o diretor se despede e sai e _Kumabukuro_ fica olhando para a tabela e pensa “não há maior duvida que Musashi fosse um lendário chutador.” Com este pensamento ele desliga as luzes e sai.

***************************************************************************************************************

Era madrugada de mais um dia e Sena estava correndo e pensando, hoje ele tinha aula de economia domestica antes ele não teve esta disciplina, mas por incrível que pareça Sena cozinha bem e ele está pensando “não sei se foi minha lembrança de desespero comendo o mingau da avó de Panther ou se foi à influência de Sanji, mas pelo menos a minha comida é decente.” Isto mesmo meus amigos Sena tinha a maior nota de sua sala em economia domestica mesmo que ele não percebe-se.

Sena finalmente termina sua corrida diária e se prepara para ir para escola, no caminho ele passa por um supermercado 24 horas e compra ingrediente extra para a aula. Afinal era costume das meninas de sua sala dar seus pratos para algum garoto, como geralmente elas mesmas não comem elas usam os ingredientes que a escola oferece, mas Sena faz comida para ele, Juumonji, Kuroki e Togano, ele não faz para Monta nem Komusubi por que são de outra turma e o professor ordenou para presentear apenas os meninos de sua turma por isto Sena compra seus ingredientes.

Sena estava com as sacolas na mão sua mochila em seu dorso e andava distraído ele estava pensando “aquilo foi um sonho, mas eu tenho certeza que era uma memoria estava tão embaçado que eu não conseguir dizer qual das memorias era!” e Sena suspira e pensa “algumas das lembranças são claras como cristal, outras eu não lembro nadinha, deve ser por que tenho muitas e eu nunca fui muito inteligente” neste pensamento em particular Sena para e fala em voz alta “_preciso fazer algo sobre isto_” nisto uma voz familiar diz “_você vai fazer o que?”. _Era a voz de Hiruma, mas não estava na sua cabeça desta vez, Sena procura ao redor e olha para baixo e viu o diabo saindo do inferno e naturalmente Sena gritou como o covarde que ele é pelo menos ele gritou até ouvir o riso de Hiruma divertido.

Hiruma diz “_você sabe acho que eu ouvi você planejando algo que fez acorda o espirito maligno dentro de mim ou será que ouvir errado_?” Sena com uma gota de suor diz “_eu estava falando sozinha, você ouviu errado”_ Sena põe a cabeça ao lado em questionamento e diz “_De onde você saiu Hiruma san?”_ e Hiruma sai complementarmente do buraco e Sena pode ver que é uma escotilha Hiruma se agacha ao lado do buraco como uma gárgula e diz “_Conseguir permissão para construir isto depois da vitória contra o Aminos, é um deposito de armas subterrâneo!”_ ele termina de falar sorrindo como uma criança no natal. Sena pensa “e eu pensando que ele não podia mais me surpreender, será que ele começou isto desde o primeiro ano?” e com um sorriso estonteante diz _“Se isto te deixa feliz!”_ e nisto Sena dar um soquinho na mão e diz “_eu quase esqueço!”_ ele começa a procurar nas sacolas até que encontra algo Hiruma que agora tinha se afastado do seu arsenal pessoal olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada até Sena dizer “_aqui pra você !”._

_************************************************************************************************************_

Quando Musashi sai do arsenal de armas recém-construído o que ele vem na frente dele a algo surreal, Hiruma estava parado seu rosto tinha uma sobrancelha levantada em questionamento e seus olhos pareciam que estava focado em um enigma extremamente complicado que ele que muito a resposta à postura dele era a sua arrogante natural levemente inclinada para o lado, e ele estava recebendo algo, do outro lado havia a menina Sena sorrindo como se estivesse falando com um amigo muito querido, ela estava totalmente virada para Hiruma e seu foco estava nele e mais nada, ela estava com muitas sacolas de compra no braço mais não parecia afetada por elas e ela ofereceu algo a Hiruma com as duas mãos, se algum idiota olha-se a situação diria que a menina estava se confessando para Hiruma, mas Musashi não é estupido.

A postura de Hiruma revela que não é uma confissão, e do pouco que ele conhece da menina e obvio que ela respeita e tem carinho por Hiruma, mas tudo na postura dela diz você é meu amigo a questão pra Musashi é saber o que Hiruma fez para merecer esta atenção já que Hiruma é o próprio diabo em pessoa e não trata ninguém com amabilidade e não adianta pergunta para Hiruma, pois pela face dele ele mesmo não entende.

O momento acaba quando a menina perde um pouco do brilho e olha confusa e ela diz “o _que foi? não é o que você gosta?” _Hiruma desconfiado pega o objeto e abre e puxa um chiclete ele guarda o resto no bolso e pega o Chiclete e com praticidade ele desembala e joga na boca e começa a mascar ainda com a face pensativa a menina parece satisfeita com a ação de Hiruma e diz “_eu quase me esqueço, Suzuna chan me pergunto de Taki kun, você sabe onde ele esta?_” e Hiruma sopra uma bolha e depois responde “_Nagano_” e Sena tem uma gota de suor “_por que ele ainda esta lá? pensei que você tinha mandando busca-lo no mesmo dia que eu” _e Hiruma tinha um olha divertido e disse _“quem disse que eu mandei busca-lo?”_ e Sena confusa fala “_huh? por que_?” e Hiruma com um sorriso diz “_por que é mais divertido assim?_” e Sena pisca e olha para Hiruma e diz “_Tudo bem, mas não vamos precisar dele no próximo jogo_?” e Hiruma ainda sorrindo diz “_sim! mas até lá eu trago o idiota de volta_!” e Sena concorda com a cabeça.

Pare um observador normal parecia um dialogo estranho sem nenhuma informação útil, mas para Musashi o dialogo disse muito sobre a dupla, Hiruma era um homem de poucos amigos, a maioria das pessoas o julga antes de conhecê-lo ou simplesmente tem medo dele, tanto é que os únicos amigos de Hiruma é ele e Kurita, Kurita representava uma parte de Hiruma que era boba e sonhadora, uma parte que Hiruma teve que sufocar para ser forte, Musashi era o amigo que entendia Hiruma o modo de pensar de Hiruma mais serio e que não podia ser manipulado por ele, agora olhando a cena na frente Musashi percebeu que Hiruma tinha mais um lado que ele nunca mostrou pra ninguém, mas lentamente ele estava mostrando sem perceber para Sena. Quando Musashi ia analisar Sena a voz de Sena soa “_Oji san_!” Musashi pisca e se encontra com olhos grandes e castanhos o fitando ele olha para Hiruma e ver um leve desagrado da parte dele que e rapidamente mascarado com indiferença.

Sena tira uma lata de café gelado e oferece a Musashi, Musashi pega e diz “_muito obrigado_” Sena responde “_não há de que_” antes dela pergunta algo uma mão demoníaca segura à cabeça da menina e com uma aura demoníaca a voz de Hiruma soa “_quanto tempo você vai ficar enrolando? vá treinar!” _a menina com um rosto assustado correr gritando “_me desculpe!_” ela parecia muito engraçada correndo rapidamente com muitas sacolas. Musashi não podem parar o rosto divertido e olha para seu amigo e diz “_ela me lembra de você?_” e Hiruma com uma sobrancelha levantada diz “_que parte de mim, lembra um camarão idiota!?”_ e Musashi burfa e sai divertido, hoje seria um bom dia.

**************************************************************************************************************

Era final da aula e Monta com seu uniforme deimon regular contou sobre a sua conversa no vestiário para Sena que também estava com o uniforme feminino regular, a dupla tampinha sai andando para a pratica e Monta continua falando “_6o jardas não parece ser para qualquer um, qual é o recorde colegial?”_ e Sena responde _“o recorde colegial e de 58 jardas!”_ Monta assobia e diz “_é realmente incrível, ei Sena! vamos procurar o Musashi e pedir para ele voltar pro time?”_ e Sena diz “_Boa ideia_!” a dupla sai correndo.

Monta correndo diz “_Com a minha recepção e suas pernas... Se tivemos um chutador seriamos demônios com garfo e tudo!”_ Sena rir e diz “_eu não acho que seriamos demônios, mas aumenta as nossas chances de jogarmos no torneio de natal! A Proposito Monta você sabe quem é Musashi?”_ nisto Monta freia a sua corrida e olha em confusão e diz “_não faço ideias, e agora como vamos procurá-lo?” _os dois ficam pensativos até ouvirem uma conversa “_aquele cara chuta muito”_ os dois ampliam os ouvidos em atenção “_ele com certeza é o maior chutador colegial_!” e o outro responde “_sim, agora ele é chamado de chutador lendário_” nesta frase a dupla de camarões vai até a conversa _“rumores dizem que ele deixou o ultimo clube por ter se envolvido numa briga, mas perder um atleta desse deve ser dolorido_” nisto Monta interrompem a conversa perguntado “_de quem vocês estão falando?”_ e Sena diz “_qual é o nome dele? e qual clube ele esta agora?”_ um dos meninos diz “_o Muro Satoshi-san do clube de futebol comum_!” e a dupla chibi fala “_Muro Satoshi? Mu – Sa – Shi!_” a dupla agradece e vai procurar o cara deixando um rastro de poeira atrás.”

A dupla chega ao campo de futebol clássico e vê um cara com o uniforme de futebol um pouco mais alto que os dois um pouco gordo com um cabelo louro mais raiz preta dando um grande gol e comemorando e um dos membros do time grita “_o chute do Muro san é incrível_!” e o outro membro diz “_ate rasgou a rede.”._

E Sena olha e diz “_não sei não_, _eu acho que não é Musashi!”_ e Monta diz “_Sena não há duvida, agora vamos o fazer voltar pro nosso time Max!” _e Sena responde “_ainda não acho que ele, mas vamos nessa!” _a dupla se prepara para ir até que alguém vem pro trás e agarra o ombro dos dois e faz a dupla grita em pânico eles se viram para olha para um rapaz de um tamanho razoável, com cabelo preto azulado, este estava penteado o cabelo e fala “_então ele é o Musashi? ele não é nada elegante!”. _

Monta confuso pergunta “_quem é você?”_ e o rapaz diz “_você não sabe? olhe bem pra mim?”_ e Monta parecia confuso e Sena rir e diz “_Monta você não lembra? ele é o homem elegante que acerta 100 porcento dos chutes ,vimos o jogo dele ontem_” e Monta fala “_ohhhh!!!”_ e o rapaz diz “_eu sou Sasaki Koutarou dos Band Spider! É bom saber que minha elegância é conhecida!”._ E Monta disse “_entendi você veio nos observar!_” e Sasaki responde “_observar? isto não é elegante, então não vim fazer isto_” e Monta confuso disse “_então o que veio fazer aqui?”_ e Koutarou penteado o cabelo disse “_eu ouvi rumores sobre o lendário Magnum 60-jardas, vim desafia-lo, e aquele ali, não é?”._

E Sena diz “_desconfiamos que seja, mas não temos certeza!”_ e Monta fala “_Sena quem mais poderiam ser?”_ e Koutarou fala _“logo saberemos!”_ ele vai em direção ao clube de futebol e a dupla chibi vai com ele cada um de um lado e Koutarou aponta um dedo para Muro san e grita “_Muro Satoshi, te desafio para uma disputa de chutes, não permitirei que fique com o titulo de chutador numero um!”._

Muro san para de beber agua e fala com desdém _“e o que seria um duelo de chutes?”_ nisto Koutarou fica calado e Sena fala baixinho “_você não pensou nisto antes né?”_ Koutarou fica parando apontando com uma gota de suor no rosto e Monta tem uma lâmpada acima da cabeça ele emite chamas imaginárias e imita a posição de Koutarou e diz “_vamos ter uma partida no que você são melhores!”_ .

Sena e Koutarou olham para Monta em surpresa e Monta continua “_jogue uma disputa de pênalti contra nós três!” _nisto Sena da um tapa no rosto e puxa Monta para um canto e fala “_ficou louco contra o time de futebol!”_ o time de futebol começa a rir e Muro san fala em meio as risadas “_você acham que vão ganhar_?” e Monta sussurra para Sena “_vamos vencer esta disputa e força-lo a voltar para o time!”_ e Sena aponta “_mas Monta a gente vai perder_!” e Monta animado diz “_vamos ganhar com certeza!” _ele se aponta e diz_ “não esqueça a minha especialidade, vou jogar de goleiro_!” e Sena suspira e diz _“tudo bem.”._

O amigo de Muro san Miyake observa e sussurra “_olha Muro é a secretaria e o novato do time de futebol americano” _e Muro san fala “_time de futebol americano!”_ ele dar um sorriso escarnecedor e diz “_ei, rapazes... só por que tiveram sorte e venceram a primeira rodada, não se acham o máximo para disputar comigo! Entenderam?”_ e Monta começa a se irritar e diz “_sorte?!”_ E Miyake maleficamente sussurra no ouvido de Muro san e Muro san comenta _“parece divertido_” ele se vira para dupla chibi e diz “_a gente disputa com você com uma condição, se vencermos o campo de você passa a ser nosso_!” nisto Monta concorda prontamente e Sena suspira resignado e Sena se põe na frente de Monta e fala “_concordamos com isto, por outro lado se vencemos você vem para o time de futebol americano, se for Musashi realmente”._

Enquanto isso Musashi passa pelo campo carregando material e pensa “será que tem algum tipo de mal entendido ali?” nisto Muro san fala _“ir para o time de futebol americano se for Musashi_?” e Miyake confuso pergunta “_do que ela esta falando_?” e Muro san fala “_não importa já que eles vão perder _e Miyake fala “_é verdade, então vamos ter dois campos_!”.

E Monta animado fala “_certo temos um acordo, vamos começar com os pênaltis_!” e Muro san fala “_você precisa de cinco para disputar os pênaltis_” e Miyake fala “_você tem jogadores suficientes_?!” e os três falam “_hein!!!” _Sena suspira e diz “_Koutarou san você começa a se aquecer por favor_” e ele concorda e começa a dar embaixadinha com uma bola de futebol e Sena fala “_vem Monta! vamos pedi ajuda no clube!”_ e Monta fala _“ok!!!”_ a dupla chibi sai para o clube.

Monta vem gritando “_ei! precisamos de mais duas pessoas, pra uma disputa_” ambos entram no clube e não vem ninguém de cima do clube eles ouvem “_todos foram correr_” e Monta fala “_e agora? precisamos encontram mais dois se não encontramos vamos perder por desistência_” nisto Sena com olhos brilhantes olha para tiozinho que estava martelando algo no teto e diz “_com licença, se tiver um tempinho pode nos ajudar?”_ e Monta fala “_ei, por que esta convidando aquele velho?”_ e Sena fala com um sorriso macio “_ele parece entender sobre esportes, e algo me diz que ele pode nos ajudar!”_ e Monta pensa e diz “_se você diz!”_ ele se vira para o tiozinho e grita “_senhor poderia jogar conosco...!”_ enquanto o tiozinho desce Sena vai ate a casinha de Cerberus e com um sorriso fala “_Cerberus Sama você gostaria...”_ e Sena mostra um pernil para Cerberus que prontamente acorda e se junta à equipe.

E nisto Miyake fala “_certo vamos começar a disputa de pênaltis vamos tira a ordem_!” os dois times sorteio e fica assim capitão do time de futebol, vice-capitão do time de futebol, Muro, Miyake, Maitake versus Koutarou, Cerberus, Sena, Monta, Tiozinho pedreiro. E Koutarou depois do sorteio olha para Cerberus se coçando e tiozinho parado olhando para o céu e diz “_isto não é elegante!”._

Era a primeira rodada e Monta estava no gol o capitão ia chutar e Monta estava conversando com Sena ainda quando o capitão fala _“imbecil deixou o gol aberto!”_ e ele chutou e Koutarou grita _“que trapaceiro!_” e Monta pega rapidamente e diz presunçosamente “_quem deixou o gol aberto?_!” nisto Koutarou grita “_ohhhhhh totalmente elegante!”_ e Sena aplaude e grita “_incrível Monta!”_ e Monta animado grita “_talvez ser goleiro seja uma boa pra mim!”._

Era a vez de Koutarou que põe a bola no chão e diz “_vou te mostra toda a elegância do meu chute” _e quem vai agarrar é Muro san que diz “_elegância a minha bunda, você fica melhor em um vestido, idiota!_” Koutarou não liga para provocação e chuta elegantemente e Sena diz “_uau! foi bem no ângulo”_ e Koutarou com o pente diz “_viu só, Muro Satoshi?”._

Muro estava com raiva e diz “_oh bem, o único que a gente tinha que se preocupar era o cara de costeletas, o resto é uma merda”_ e Monta ouviu o comentário e diz “_vou te mostra quem é merda_” o vice-capitão chuta e Monta agarra novamente o placar era de 1 a 0 pra equipe de futebol americano e agora era a vez de Cerberus.

Sena coloca a bola na marca e em cima da bola coloca um osso e Cerberus se aproxima e Sena sussurra “_Cerberus Sama se acerta você já sabe o que vai ganhar_” Sena se levanta e fica na lateral do tiro e Muro estava rindo e Cerberus pega o osso e se vira e Muro começa a gargalhar enquanto fala “_é logico que um cachorro não pode chutar_!” quando Cerberus terminou o osso ele chutou com a pata traseira um golpe poderoso e marcou o gol para surpresa do time de futebol, Cerberus vai até Sena que sorri lindamente e diz “_muito obrigado Cerberus Sama aqui um pequeno agradecimento!” _Sena mostra o pernil e Cerberus vai para o lado do campo comer em felicidade e Monta fala “_eu nem sabia que ele podia chutar_” e Muro san fala “_droga ele estão ganhando pra acabar com isso tenho que dar um jeito naquele macaco”._ E Mitake fala “_lembrei aquele cara e recepto do time!”_ e Muro fala com um sorriso sagaz “_entendi”._

E a vez de Muro chuta e Monta diz “_manda ver_!” e com um sorriso Muro fala “_tenta segurar isto aqui?”_ e ele chuta e Monta feliz fala “_moleza!”_ só que a bola faz uma curva e entra no gol e Muro fala com uma cara alegre “_você não tem experiência em pegar bola curva, não é como seus lindos e fáceis passes?” e _Mitake fala “_bem feito por se achar demais_!” Monta fica frustrado e grita “_Sena faça o gol_!”.

Sena com um suor diz “_você fala isto mas...”_ Sena pensa “eu não conseguir da primeira vez” ele coloca uma mão no rosto pensando “Sanji me deu uma disca por escrito, bom pior não pode ficar...” Sena vai se posicionar nisto Muro ia agarra mais um dos seu colegas de time que estava do lado de fora diz “_Ei Muro! posso agarrar no seu lugar? eu quero ver um vislumbre!”_ ele terminou o pedido com uma cara pervertida, Muro responde “_seu cachorro, manda a ver, depois me diz a cor”._

Koutarou que ouviu o comentário fala “_isto não é a forma de se tratar uma garota, garotas deve ser tratadas com elegância!”_ Monta estava com raiva e ele ia atacar o cara, mas o tiozinho pedreiro estava segurando ele e Monta frustrado grita “_deixe eu ir lá! eu tenho que proteger Sena de pervertidos!”_ e tiozinho que prende Monta como um gato disse “_não se preocupe, ele vai ter uma retribuição em breve!”._

Sena em posição estava olhando para o goleiro que estava piscando para Sena de maneira estranha Sena pensa “por que ele esta piscando, talvez esteja com problemas nos olhos, bom eu tenho que me concentrar.” Sena levanta a sua perna, ela se lembra da forma que Sanji sempre chutou na sua direção e olhos gentis de Sena mudam de uma maneira assustadora e ele chuta a bola, a bola sai como a força de um canhão e bate bem na face do menino pervertido o garoto desmaia, mas infelizmente a bola não entra.

Por um segundo todos ficam calados até que o time de futebol traz uma maca e tira o menino direto para a enfermaria e Sena volta a ter os olhos meigos e começa a se desculpa para o menino inconsciente Koutarou assobia impressionado e diz “_isto foi muito elegante, a garota tem fibra!”_ e Monta agora muito satisfeito diz “_bem feito para aquele pervertido_!” e o tiozinho pedreira numa pose de sabedoria diz “_realmente toda a flor tem espinho_!” Sena se junta ao trio de menino muito triste e diz “_me desculpe pessoal eu errei_” e os três mostram um polegar em aprovação e dizem juntos _“bom trabalho_!” mesmo Cerberus parecia orgulhoso e Sena tinha uma gota de suor e estava confuso.

Monta foi agarra de novo e o time de futebol manda mais uma bola curva e Monta perde e Sena grita “_outra curva_!” e Koutarou diz _“o que aconteceu com a super-recepção dele?!”_ e o tiozinho diz “_ele esta treinando para passes diretos. Ele ainda não é experiente com passes em curvas, ele não é um goleiro de verdade, não o culpe”_ ele termina com um ar de sabedoria e Sena olha em admiração Koutarou olha surpreso.

Era a vez de Monta chutar e ele estava com raiva muita raiva e ele chuta e a bola vai par longe do gol e atinge a cabeça de um aluno inocente que desmaia também e Sena com um suor diz “_ele não pode controlar os chutes!_” e Koutarou diz “_desse jeito ele não pode ser goleiro mesmo?” _o ultimo batedor chuta mais uma curva e o resultado esta 3 a 2 para o time de futebol clássico e Sena diz “_estamos perdendo por um gol_” e Koutarou fala “_vamos perde se não marcamos o ultimo_!” e Monta coloca a mão na cabeça em pânico e grita _“não acredito que dependemos do velhote para o ultimo gol!”._

Do outro lado Muro assume a posição de goleiro e fala alegre “_muito bem, o velhote amador é o único que falta, a vitória está garantida_!” ele começa a rir e Monta com Sena vai até o tiozinho e Monta pergunta “_senhor só pra saber, você já jogou futebol antes_?” e o tiozinho responde _“nenhuma vez!” _e Monta se vira pra Sena e diz _“Sena não foi o que você me disse_” e Sena com as ponta dos dedos unidos disse com um beicinho “_eu não disse que ele tinha experiência em futebol, só era uma intuição”_ uma mão acaricia a cabeça de Sena e ele olha pra cima o tiozinho tinha um rosto comprometido e diz “_se eu entendi bem você vão perder o campo se não ganharem, não se preocupe.”._

O tiozinho vai se preparar para bater Koutarou se aproxima para observar enquanto o tiozinho assume uma posição ele pensa “esta pose...” Muro san que ver o tiozinho diz _“velhote, não se esforce demais ou vai machucar as costas.”._

*************************************************************************************************************

Musashi se posiciona e ele lembra, era um dia comum, ele ainda estava na sua escola anterior o colégio municipal Mahou seu uniforme preto era soprado pelo vento, Hiruma com o mesmo uniforme um pouco mais jovem estava segurando uma bola de futebol americano mais ao longe estava Kurita sempre alegre esperando para receber uma bola chutada com o seu corpo, mais ao longe podia ver o reflexo dos três nas vidrarias do colégio era um momento feliz.

Musashi corre e chuta o mais forte que ele consegue, a bola voa e é recebida por Kurita e vem com tanta força que os botões da camisa do uniforme preto dele espocam mais Kurita parecia muito feliz e ele grita “_chute de 45 jardas bem sucedido!”_ ele pega a bola com a mão e fica pulando em alegria e gritando “_incrível Musashi_!” os gritos eram tão altos que mesmo na distancia podia ser ouvidos.

Musashi tinha um sorriso e Hiruma também e ainda abaixado diz “_se você faz 45 jardas no ginásio, fazer 60 jardas e superar o recorde colegial não é problema”_ Hiruma se levanta e aponta um revolve para Musashi e diz “_a partir de hoje seu codi nome é Magnum 60 jardas_!” e Musashi que tinha pegado chutador e agora brinca com o mesmo diz “_idiota, não consigo chuta por 60 jardas.”_ Hiruma levanta o revolve e coloca no seu ombro e diz “_os blefes são importantes! no futebol americano você vence se consegui assustar seu oponente_” ele termina a lembrança e ouve o goleiro dizendo “_velhote, não se esforce demais ou vai machucar as costas_.”.

**************************************************************************************************************

Então o tiozinho chutou a bola, se a bola chutada por Sena foi uma bala de canhão a bola dele era uma bomba atômica o poder da bola deslocou o ar empurrando gente ao chão e levantando a saia de Sena, e fazendo Monta voa o goleiro não tinha como revidar, a bola entrou assim como o goleiro que agora fazia parte do gol e tinha desmaiado.

Por um instante ninguém diz nada no campo o pente de Koutarou cai e ele diz “_o chutador numero um...”_ e o time de futebol corre pra resgata Muro san da rede era o segundo do time deles que ia pra enfermaria. Musashi ouve a voz dizendo _“uau!”_ e Monta estava espantado pergunta “_quem é ele?_” e Koutarou sai de seu estupor primeiro e grita para o tiozinho que estava se alongando “_qual é o seu nome velhote?!”._

O tiozinho se vira para o trio e responde “_Takekura Gen, você pode me conhecer melhor como Musashi!_” na resposta o trio grita em espanto e Monta fala “_o velhote é...”_ e Sena fala “_Musashi San?” _o tiozinho agora Musashi diz “_Musashi este nome me traz lembranças, não são muitas pessoas que me chamam pelo nome desde que eu deixei o secundário_” ele olha para o céu em lembrança na realidade ele parece um velho saudoso.

O trio olha e pensa por um momento e Koutarou com a mão no queixo fala “_espere um pouco...”_ a dupla olha para Koutarou e ele continua “_Se você é Musashi, no ano passado você estava no primeiro ano, então...”_ os três chegam à mesma conclusão e gritam em pânico “_você tem 17 anos!”_ e ele responde “_sim!_” e Monta aponta para o cara que ainda estavam tentando tira da rede e diz _“quem é aquele?”_ e Musashi responde “_não faço ideia_” e Sena alegre diz “_sabia que ele não era Musashi”_ e Monta fala “_como eu ia adivinhar que ele tinha 17 mesmo com este rosto de velho!”_ e Sena diz solenemente “o_ mundo é estranho_” e Monta concorda e ambos refletem sobre isso olhando para o céu.

Já Koutarou põe uma bola no chutador e grita “_ei Musashi! você tem o recorde de 60 jardas até o gol_” ele aponta com a mesma pose que tinha feito para Muro san e diz “_se isto for verdade...”_ e Musashi responde “_é mentira”_ e Koutarou se espanta “_o que? Mentira!”_ e Musashi parecia um pouco feliz e diz “_você devem conhecê-lo também, o idiota que adora blefar_”. E Koutarou disse “_eu não me importo se é mentira, eu te desafio Musashi, vamos decidir quem e o chutador número um!”_ e Musashi olhando para o céu diz “_eu deixei o futebol americano_” e ele sorrir ternamente e diz “_não penso em jogar nunca mais”_ ele põe as mãos no bolso e sai dizendo “_você é o numero um agora”_ e Koutarou diz “_tranqueira te julguei mal_”.

O por do sol começa a acontecer e Musashi anda para o clube para termina seu trabalho quando ouve “_Musashi!_” e outra voz diz “_escute o que termos a dizer_!” ele para e se vira para a dupla e Sena começa “_Musashi san por que saiu do devil bats_?” e Musashi fala “_eu abandonei Kurita e Hiruma por que um time fraco e entediante” _Sena responde “_o devil bats ficou mais forte_” e Monta fala _“completamos a marcha da morte”_ e Sena diz “_e o numero de companheiro de confiança aumentou, volte para os devil bats, por favor precisamos de um chutador_” e Monta fala “_se tivermos um chutador não teremos nada a temer!”._

Enquanto ouvia Musashi tinha os olhos fechados, mas com esta frase ele abre os olhos e com um rosto severo diz “_vocês acham que só por que ganharam o primeiro jogo estão fortes, que piada, se vocês querem que eu volte ,venha me pedir quando estivermos mais forte_” ele se vira e volta a andar e Sena diz “_espere, por favor, você não prometeu que iria para o torneio de natal junto com Hiruma e Kurita”._

Musashi para e ele tem um flash back do momento que o trio escreveu na TV e Monta corta a sua lembrança e diz “_então você vai voltar se os devil bats estiverem mais fortes?”_ e Sena diz “_você promete? vamos praticar bastante e ficarmos mais fortes e então, por favor, volte para o time_” e Musashi sem olha para os dois disse “_vou pensar no assunto_!” e a dupla chibi sorri e ver Musashi partir e Monta aponta para Musashi e grita “_um homem de verdade cumpri suas promessas! vamos ficar mais fortes e com certeza de trazer de volta para o time_.” e Sena grita “_apenas nós observe Musashi san!”._

Quando Musashi desaparece de vista Sena fala “_Monta vamos treinar_!” e Monta muito grave diz “_não vamos perder tempo.”_

***********************************************************************************************************

Devido à marcha da morte, correr a trajetória habitual era moleza então eles fizeram um novo percurso para manter seu treinamento habitual, agora o time estava retornando e Mamori puxa o pessoal de bicicleta e Hiruma ainda correndo com sua metralhadora mais pesada parecia de mau humor e diz “_aqueles baixinhos de merdas! como ousam fugir do treinamento de corrida!” _e Kurita quando entra na escola percebe e diz “_ali estão eles!”_ Hiruma olha e ver Eyeshield e Monta treinando arduamente, Kurita fala “_que determinação_!” e Hiruma diz “_vamos aproveitar o tempo restante e pegar o embalo deles e treinar!”._

O resto do time se junta ao treino da dupla e treinam sem cessar até o horário de encerramento, já era de noite quando Hiruma sai da escola ele decide ir por um caminho perto das rotas do trem a lua era a única coisa que iluminava o caminho, ele anda mascando o seu chiclete e no caminho ele ver Musashi ambos andam normalmente e Musashi sorri e diz “_já disse que você tem um bom time_” e Hiruma diz _“você é o único que falta_” Musashi mantei o sorriso Hiruma finge indiferença e assim como dois trens se cruzam no caminho sem se tocar ele se cruzam um ao lado do outro e segue seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É explicado no manga no volume 7 que no Japão o kanji de Takekura é o mesmo de Musashi, no anime no episodio 43 da pra notar que eles não são idênticos mas tem algumas similaridade talvez devido a raiz textual ser a mesma.


	27. CORRIDA 27- Contos de Tolos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os clube de futebol americano de Deimon está cheio de idiotas,mas Taki é o principal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.

** _“A maior lição da vida é a de que, às vezes, até os tolos têm razão”._ **

[ ** _Winston Churchill_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/winston_churchill/)

** _“As vezes penso que sou besta, idiota, retardado mas descobrir que não sou nada disso apenas sigo meu coração.”_ **

[ ** _Luan Dantas_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/luan_dantas/)

Era uma manhã bonita em deimon e um caminhão estaciona na porta da escola dele desce um rapaz louro de barbicha com ele esta três engradados de maçãs e com lagrimas rolando pelo rosto ele diz “_impossível!”_ e pássaros cantam “_aho! aho! aho_!”

*************************************************************************************************************

Sena tinha retornado de sua corrida matutina ele ia se preparar para a escola, quando ver a mala que Sanji o tinha presenteado caída e Pitty brincando com ela, repreendendo sua gatinha Sena pega a mala e tira do chão para guardar no armário quando um envelope cai da mesma, Sena guardar a mala e pega o envelope caindo. Sena coça a cabeça e diz “_eu pensei que já tinha olhando tudo da mala!” _curioso ele senta na cadeira do quarto e abre o envelope e ler.

_“Minha querida Sena._

_Estou escrevendo para lhe dar o maior conselho de sua vida, o meu conselho é: seja um idiota. Sena meu anjo a idiotice é vital para a felicidade, você deve estar se perguntando por quê? Bom minha bela a vida já é um caos e muito difícil, então por que devemos fazer dela mais seria, Sena deixe a seriedade para as horas em que ela é inevitável, como mortes, separações, dores, perdas e afins._

_No dia a dia seja idiota! Ria de seus próprios defeitos e aprenda com eles, ria daqueles que acha defeitos em você e mostre que seus defeitos te tonam única, trate seus amigos com amor, aprecie todas as coisas. Crescer é um pouco difícil, mas esqueça o que te falaram sobre ser adulto, tudo aquilo de não brincar com comida, não falar besteira, não tomar banho de chuva, adultos podem e devem contar piadas passear no parque, rir alto, ser adulto não é perder os prazeres da vida, ser adulto é aprender a apreciar o mundo ao ser redor com conhecimento, mas não sem prazer._

_Então não deixem que ninguém tire seus sonhos, seus sonhos estão ali para fazer você viver intensamente, e quando os problemas vierem, e eles virão, mantenha os seus problemas na cabeça, um sorriso na boca e paz no coração. Você sabia Sena que o homem mais poderoso e bem sucedido que eu conheci era um completo idiota, apesar de todas as suas idiotices todos os que o conheciam o respeitavam e o amavam ele era uma luz neste mundo confuso, por isso meu belo anjo, corra, cante, dance, lute e viva intensamente._

_Fiz estes manuais com a esperança de ajudar você a realizar seu sonho mesmo que eu esteja distante, use-o e crie sua própria força e lembre se Sena eu acredito em você._

_ Com amor Sanji.”_

Sena tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, ele guarda a carta com carinho e vai se arrumar.

*************************************************************************************************************

Quando Sena e Monta abre a porta do clube eles são recebidos pela visão de Taki chorando e a mesa da roleta cheia de maçãs Cerberus entra e começa a comer as maçãs caídas da mesa Komusubi tenta anima Taki que continua dizendo “_impossível” _tristemente. Komusubi cansado de tentar consola-lo diz bom dia para os dois recém-chegados pega uma maça da mesa e começa a comer, Sena gentilmente pergunta “_Taki kun por que esta chorando?” _e ele responde em lagrimas “_era pra ser minha estreia, mas as maças são boas_”.

Suzuna que estava atrás do irmão numa maquina caça níquel fala “_nem tenta Sena ele esta assim desde que eu cheguei” _e Sena diz “_mas como ele conseguiu todas estas maçãs?”_ e Suzuna diz “_ele conseguiu com umas senhoritas_” e Monta imagina moças bonitas gritando na beleza de Taki e dando maçãs para ele e fica furioso e Suzuna sabendo que Monta estava imaginando idiotice disse “_não existe nada disto_”.

Antes de os dois discutirem Hiruma entra seguindo de Kurita e diz “_vamos treinar” _ele engatilha um rifle e todos vão treinar e num instante Taki volta ao normal girando em felicidade e Sena com uma gota de suor diz “_ele voltou ao normal”_ e Monta diz “_ele voltou rápido demais_.”.

************************************************************************************************************

_“Set huh huh”. _A jogada inicia e Taki marca um touchdown e Eyeshield diz “_Taki esta bem_” e Monta diz “_sim”_ e Kurita diz _“incrível”_ Hiruma tinha um ar satisfeito e pensa “finalmente as coisas estão começado a dar certo”.

A jogadas continua e Taki faz um bloquei e Yukimitsu que estava entre Mamori e Suzuna diz “_um tight end tem que saber receber e bloquear ele tem que agir no momento certo, é a posição perfeita para o Taki kun”_ Suzuna diz “_não elogiem muito ele pessoalmente. Ele é um idiota e vai deixar tomar contar da sua mente._” Terminando o bloqueio Taki fica girando na frente do trio delinquente enquanto diz “_eu sou um gênio!”_ e Kuroki reclama “_droga! fico irritado quando ele faz esta pose_” Togano tinha um olhar constipado e Juumonji parecia cansado.

O treino terminou e Hiruma atira e diz “_na próxima quarta teremos um amistoso contra o Zokugaku Chameleons, é um treino contra o Yuuhi Guts na segunda rodada do torneio, e melhor estarem preparados seus idiotas” _e Monta meio temeroso fala “_aquele Habashira_” e Sena fala pensativo “_Habashira san estava bem determinado a matar a gente” _Monta e Sena se olha e ficam desanimados e Taki gira na frente dos dois e diz “_finalmente é minha estreia_!” e Hiruma fala “_barbicha de merda você não entende, não tem como você jogar!” _e Taki preocupado diz _“por quê?”_ e Hiruma responde “_você ainda não aluno deimon”_ e Monta e Sena gritam “_você ainda não se matriculou no colégio!”_ e Taki começa choraminga e dizendo “_meu jogo de estreia vai se adiado novamente, não pode ser_!” e Suzuna bate no ombro dele e diz _“não podemos fazer nada, você ainda não fez a prova de admissão.”_ E Taki continua chorando, Hiruma com sua postura arrogante diz “_não se preocupe barbicha de merda tem uma prova na terça feira” _e Kurita ao lado de Hiruma explica _“se você passar poderá jogar contra o Zokugaku na quarta”_.

Nisto Taki se alegra e começa a gira dizendo “_os deuses não me abandonaram vai ser minha estreia”_ Suzuna com uma gota de suor diz _“você nem saber se vai passar_” e ele responde “_não se preocupe minha irmã, a chance de 150 porcento de eu passar”. _Hiruma volta a atira e fala para o grupo “_agora que acabamos com o Amino, já somos visto como ameaças para os outros times” _Kurita diz “_é certo que ele vão analisar os vídeos da nossa partida_” e Hiruma continua _“e ele vão perceber que só temos um alvo para passes_” ele diz apontado para Monta que se aponta confuso e Hiruma continua “_se os outros times marcarem pesado no macaco, nos estaremos ferrados e por isso”._ Nisto a aura de Hiruma fica negra e ele puxa Taki pelo colarinho e mostrando os caninos de maneira maléfica e diz “_barbicha de merda quando você entra nosso poder de passe vai dobrar e por isso que se você não passar no exame se considere morto_.”.

Taki estava intimidado, mas ele diz com sorriso “_eu sou um gênio vou passar_!” o resto do time tinha gotas de suor e pensa “idiota” Hiruma satisfeito com a resposta do idiota aponta seu fuzil para Yukimitsu, Mamori e Sena e diz “_gerente de merda, careca merda e secretaria de merda, vocês três certifique-se de que este idiota passe nas provas, não importa como.” _Yukimitsu assustado, mas prontamente diz “_sim!_” Mamori com a vassoura na mão olha irritada e diz “_por que você não pede com mais delicadeza?!”_ e Sena ao lado de Mamori diz “_calma nee san!”._

E nisto Taki aparece na frente do trio girando dizendo _“vamos pessoal não há nada com que se preocupar não tem como eu falhar!” _e o trio tem uma gota de suor e tenta acalma-lo o time começa a voltar para o clube. Antes de Sena entra Hiruma o captura como um gato e o arrasta para uma arvore próxima para conversar.

***************************************************************************************************************

“_Quer que eu sele?!”_ e Hiruma que estava encostado na árvore com os braços cruzados sem armas diz “_quando você treinar como Eyeshield 21, quero que sele o devil bats Ghost, já que esta técnica é nosso coringa, não precisamos que espiões vejam como ele funcionam pelo menos não no nosso treino regular_”. Sena responde _“tudo bem capitão, mas como eu vou aprimorar o devil bats Ghost, Doburoku Sensei me disse que é uma técnica incompleta, e eu sei que contra Shin não vai funcionar muitas vezes”_. Hiruma sorrir e diz “_você corre todo o dia de manhã não é_?” Sena afirma com a cabeça, um pouco confuso e Hiruma tira um mapa da sua roupa e dar para Sena que pega olha e diz “_você quer que eu corra pela esta área?”_ e Hiruma diz “_sim, além de ser seguro nenhum espião vai te ver lá”_ Sena sorri e diz _“tudo bem_” e Hiruma responde _“ótimo vai se trocar”_ Sena se despede e vai pro clube com Hiruma assistido sua costa.

*************************************************************************************************************

No vestiário do clube estava Mamori, Sena, Monta e Yukimitsu arrumando o local e Suzuna entra e diz “_pessoal, por favor, cuidem do meu irmão o máximo que puderem_” e Sena diz “_Suzuna qual é o problema, você esta sendo tão formal”_ e Suzuna responde “_como você pode ver meu irmão e estupido, estou realmente preocupada que ele possa passar na prova”_ e Mamori fala “_mas Taki kun parece confiante, ele ficara bem”_ Suzuna faz um sinal de negação com a mão e diz “_sem chance, a confiança que ele transmite não tem nenhuma base concreta”_ e Yukimitsu fala _“serio?”_ e Suzuna conta ao grupo a historia de Taki.

Ela termina a historia dizendo “_você vê ele fez teste para algumas escolas que tinha futebol americano, mas ele não passou em nenhuma, foi por isso que ele deixou o Japão e foi para América”_ e Sena diz “_é por isso que você esta tão preocupada_” Suzuna tinha olhos trêmulos e diz “_ele é meu irmão e sua paixão pelo futebol é pura_”, os quatro olham para Suzuna em compreensão Suzuna com os olhos trêmulos ela fecha as mãos em punho e diz “_é por isso que eu quero que ele passe e entre para o colégio deimon !” _Mamori encantada diz _“Suzuna chan”_ e Monta diz “_muito bem Sena, vamos ajuda-lo_!” e Sena diz _“sim, vamos dar duro_” Yukimitsu diz “_vou ajuda-lo com tudo que puder_” os quatro sorri para Suzuna que diz “_obrigado pessoal_” nisto Taki entra e observa os cinco e diz “_pessoal qual o problema? vocês estão tão sérios, parecem que tirar zero na prova” _nisto o humor de Suzuna muda de feliz para raivoso e bate em Taki com leque de papel gigante e Taki grita _“isso machuca my sister!”_ os quatro que observavam tinha uma gota de suor na cena.

*************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia de manhã Sena estava correndo em um bom humor pela nova rota, ele observa os arredores enquanto corre e pensa “que estranho esta é a rota que Hiruma me indicou no terceiro ano antes dele ir pra universidade, por que será que ele me deu mais cedo?” e Sena reflete um pouco e pensa “é Hiruma eu não entendo bem com ele, pensa então é melhor aceitar.” Enquanto corre Sena canta

**GOAL mezashi  
Eranda michi hashiri nukou**

_Objetivando o gol  
Escolha um caminho e siga até o fim_

**Yowai jibun wo semeru yori  
Naritai jibun egaite miru  
Hajime no ippo fumi dasu yuuki  
Ashita no bokura kaete yuku**

_Em vez de culpar sua própria fraqueza  
Apenas tente se tornar a pessoa que você imaginou  
Dê o primeiro passo com coragem  
E amanhã, começaremos a mudar_

**Nandomo tsumazuite wa  
Ashiato furikaeru  
Okubyou na kono kimochi  
BANE ni shite  
Habatakou**

_Você vai tropeçar muitas vezes  
E ao olhar para trás em suas pegadas  
Use estes sentimentos covardes  
Para crescer  
Abra suas asas e voe_

**GOAL ni mukatte SPEED agetara  
Kokoro wo hitotsu ni kake dasou  
Shouri no megami wo kusuguru  
Kaze fuite eikou ga hohoemu**

_Vire a sua meta, acelere sua velocidade  
Continue correndo como um coração  
Encante a deusa da vitória  
Como o vento sopra, você verá glória sorrindo para você_

**Aozora no shita mo arashi no naka demo  
Jibun wo shinjite mirai he to  
Tomoni tatakau nakama-tachi to  
Tsugi no tobira hirakou**

_Sob o céu azul, ou dentro das violentas tempestades  
Você tem que acreditar em si mesmo, apontar para o futuro  
Lutando ao lado dos meus companheiros  
Abriremos a porta adiante_

**Tsuyoku naritai dare yori mo  
Hayaku hashitte oikoshitai  
Aseru kimochi de erabu chikamichi  
Kizukeba sore wa mawarimichi**

_Se você quer ser mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa  
Em seguida, correr mais rápido e passar todos eles!  
Mas tenha cuidado para não escolher um atalho com pressa  
Porque você vai perceber que é apenas um desvio_

**Dareka ni makete mo ii  
Jibun ni make naide  
Ari no mama kakujitsu ni  
Ippo zutsu susumou yo**

_Não importa perder  
Contanto que você não desista de si mesmo  
Tenha certeza de si mesmo  
E dar mais um passo em frente_

**GOAL wa me no mae shinkokyuu shitara  
Mayowazu kokoro ni shitagaou  
Mae wo muku koto osore naide  
CHANSU zenryoku de tsukamou**

_A meta está diante de você, respire fundo  
Deixe seu coração guiá-lo sem se perder  
Não tenha medo que está na frente  
Apenas agarre a chance com todo seu poder!_

**Kekka ga daiji to otona wa iu kedo  
Tadoritsuku made no bouken de  
Kimi ga kimi wo mitsukeru koto ga  
Ichiban taisetsu dakara**

_Quem estima resultados são os adultos  
Na aventura para chegar  
O que você encontra  
È o mais importante_

**Hito wa minna hitori de umare  
Hitori de tatakatte iru  
Onaji kodoku kakaeteru kara  
You’ll never be alone**

_Todos nascemos sozinhos  
Todos tem que lutar sozinhos em suas batalhas  
Mas se todos abraçamos essa mesma solidão  
Nunca estaremos sozinhos_

**GOAL ni mukatte SPEED agetara  
Minagiru chikara wo kanjiyou  
Shouri mo haiboku mo kangaezu  
Ima wo massugu kakenukete**

_Vire a sua meta, acelere sua velocidade  
Sinta o poder que brota em você  
Continue pensando na vitória e na derrota  
E apenas continue correndo_

**Aozora no shita mo arashi no naka demo  
Jibun wo shinjite mirai he to  
Tomo ni tatakau nakamatachi to  
Tsugi no tobira hirakou**

_Sob o céu azul, ou dentro das violentas tempestades  
Você tem que acreditar em si mesmo, apontar para o futuro  
Lutando ao lado dos meus companheiros  
Abriremos a porta adiante_

Tendo acabado o seu exercício Sena corre sem notar que estava sendo observado por uma sombra em uma determinada casa.

**************************************************************************************************************

Mais tarde naquele dia, Taki esta sentando numa cadeira cercado por livros Suzuna veio por trás e amarra bem apertado uma faixa na cabeça enquanto diz “_aperte este miolo e trabalhe duro_” Taki em dor diz “_isto não esta apertado demais?”_ na sala estava Taki, Suzuna, Yukimitsu, Mamori, Sena e Monta.

Yukimitsu de paletó e gravata além de óculos de professor e com um livro de baixo do braço ajusta o óculos e diz “_eu vou te ensinar, matemática e biologia_” Mamori estava ao lado dele também vestida de professora e com óculos e varinha diz “_eu vou ensina inglês, japonês e estudo sociais, não temos muito tempo até a prova, mas vamos fazer tudo que pudemos para te ensinar.” _Nisto Sena que estava ao lado de Mamori se vira para Suzuna e diz “_Suzuna por que eu também estou vestido de professor? eu só estou ajudando!”_ termina a frase mexendo os óculos e Suzuna bate no ombro de Sena e diz “_é pra todo mundo entra no clima!”_ e Sena fala “_então por que você e Monta estão normais?” _e Suzuna faz uma sinal de desdém com a mão e diz “_não ligar para coisas pequenas”_ Sena suspira e todos voltam atenção para Taki.

Yukimitsu depois de uma tosse disse “_vamos começa com matemática qual o seu nível Taki kun? você consegue resolve as equações simultâneas, certo_?” e Taki com o polegar levantado diz “_moleza, eu sei tranquilo até o de seis!”_ nisto um clima depressivo cai sobre Yukimitsu e ele diz “_você esta falando da tabuada_” nisto Monta e Sena com um ar de pânico disse “_não pode ser_!” Taki sobre na cadeira e diz, _“por exemplo, 9 x 9 e 18”_ nisto Suzuna bate nele com um leque e diz “_9 x 9 é 81 idiota” _nisto Monta tem uma gota e diz “_ele tem 99 porcento de chance de não passar_” e Yukimitsu diz mexendo nos óculos “_entendo multiplicação né ,vai se difícil_” Mamori tenta anima o pessoal, ela mostra uma placa para Taki e diz “_vamos tentar inglês começa do alfabeto que letra é esta?_” e Taki diz “_é L_” e Sena repreende dizendo que _“é um J”_ Suzuna com uma cara de frustação diz “_como você sobreviveu na América_” Monta olha em preocupação e diz “_em que você é bom?”_

Com a risada de Taki Suzuna começa a ter um sinal de irritação na testa e Mamori diz “_vamos dar continuidade quem é o autor de eu sou um gato?” _e Taki responde “_Tama_” e Sena que estava ao lado de Mamori Mostra a placa e diz suavemente _“errado a resposta certa Natsume Souseki_” Suzuna ganha mais um sinal de irritação e Monta agora segura outra placa e Mamori aponta e diz “_quem foi o primeiro presidente dos estados unidos?”_ e Taki responde “_Tokugawa Ieyasu_!” E Monta com um rosto descrente diz “_é George Washington_” e Mamori tinha uma gota de suor Suzuna cria mais um sinal de irritação e seus dedos começam a ranger de raiva e Taki fala _“foi por pouco”_ ele abre o casaco e diz “_não se preocupe com os detalhes vamos prosseguir”_ esta foi a ultima gota para Suzuna que bate a mão na mesa e grita “_já chega_!” E Taki fala “_esta nervosa com que my sister?” _e Suzuna frustrada diz _“todos estão se esforçando para te ajudar e você...”_ ela levanta o rosto e seus olhos tem um pouco de lagrimas e diz _“mas não adianta nada se você é único que não levar a serio”_ e Taki diz “_eu estou sempre serio, não fique irritada isto faz mal para a sua pele” _nisto ela grita “_eu me irrito com você_” ela sai correndo em lagrimas Sena corre atrás de Suzuna chamando o seu nome.

Taki olha um pouco desanimado e disfarça com uma risada Mamori notando isto diz “_vamos continuar”_ Yukimitsu diz “_sim vamos_” ele levanta uma placa e diz “_como se diz isto?”_ e Taki fala “_American futebol ou futebol americano_” nisto Monta Mamori Yukimitsu olham surpresos e Yukimitsu diz “_estar certo_!” Monta fala “_o que esta acontecendo aqui_?” e Mamori diz “_isto é possível?”_ e nisto Yukimitsu teve uma ideia.

***************************************************************************************************************

Suzuna estava no terraço ela estava limpando as lagrimas e diz “_idiota um verdadeiro idiota_” os passos suaves soam pelo terraço e Suzuna olha para trás e diz “_Sena_” e Sena com um sorriso suave diz “_Taki kun não quis te chatear_” Suzuna diz _“eu não me importo mais com ele, você também devia deixar também”_ Sena diz “_você não quis dizer isto_” Suzuna diz “_eu estou falando serio”_ apesar disto ela parecia desanimada.

Sena sai do lugar que ele estava e vai para o lado de Suzuna dando um pouco de espaço para conforto, Sena olha para o pôr do sol e diz “_mas se Taki kun não passar na prova ele não só não poderá não jogar no jogo amistoso como não poderá jogar futebol americano_.” E Suzuna se encosta mais na grade e com uma mão nos rosto em raiva diz “_é inútil ele pediu por isto_” e Sena olha para Suzuna e diz “_Taki kun ama muito o futebol, o bastante para ir para América, somos companheiro e terminamos a marcha da morte juntos eu quero que ele passe_” e com um sorriso gentil Sena diz _“eu vou voltar para lá”._

Sena deixa Suzuna pensando e volta para classe a tempo de ouvir Yukimitsu dizendo “_muito bem Taki kun” _Sena abre a porta e ver Taki respondendo uma pergunta certa Monta o agarra pelo ombro e diz _“Sena_! _Acho que ele vai conseguir_” e confuso Sena responde “_o que você que dizer?”_ e Monta alegre diz “_parece que ele sabe tudo quando as coisas são referidas como futebol_” e Sena disse descrente “_serio_” e Taki fala “_eu disse que era um gênio_” Mamori fala “_vamos manter este ritmo”._ E Monta grita “_vamos estudar a noite toda Max”_ e Sena responde “_não vamos parar por nada_”, foi a ultima coisa que Suzuna ouviu antes de deixar a escola.

***************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia o professor diz “_esta é aprova de admissão 500 ponto e o máximo 200 é o mínimo para passar, você entendeu?_” nisto o professor olha para a sala. E Sena fala _“pode espera só um pouquinho? ele ainda tem 10 minutos_”, nisto a cena que o professor via era um Sena na frente de um Taki em uniforme de futebol segurando um livro Mamori ao lado direito segurando uma bola de futebol americano Yukimitsu ao lado esquerdo com um livro na mão apontando uma varinha para Kurita que estava em uniforme de jogo e Yukimitsu diz “_se Kurita esta no centro o ângulo que Kuroki deve ficar?_” e Monta que estava com a roupa de jogo e com uma bola fala “_pode espera ate o ultimo minuto?”_ nisto o professor expulsa todos menos Taki.

A equipe de treinamento de Taki fica olhando na janela para ver se como ele faz, de noite o professor estava sozinho em seu gabinete corrigindo as matérias por algum motivo sinistro o professor sente um calafrio assustador, ele se aquece e depois começa a corrigir em voz alta “_primeira certo, a segunda errada, terceira errada_” nisto uma sombra em formato de demônio cai sobre ele e no final da correção o professor diz “_oh, 203_!” nisto a sombra demoníaca some e o professor diz “_o Taki kun se salvou_!” o professor desconfiado olha para o lado e para o outro e diz “_eu tenho a impressão que fui eu que me salvei_”. Com um suspiro ele fecha tudo e vai rapidamente para casa.

***************************************************************************************************************

Taki olha para a sua caderneta de estudante e grita “_finalmente eu.... entrei.._.” ele começa a girar enquanto Kurita joga confete nele e ele fala para os resto do pessoal _“aha-ha obrigado pessoal por me ajudarem!_” e Kuroki fala com a cara de tedio “_ate mesmo quando ele esta agradecendo parece que esta debochando da gente!”_ nisto todos tem uma gota de suor. Nisto Mamori olha para ambos e lado e pergunta “_Sena você via a Suzuna chan_?” e Sena disse triste “_ela não veio até agora_” e Mamori diz _“eu vejo_” e Sena diz “_não se preocupe tenho certeza que ela vira”._

No campo estavam os dois times reunidos e Habashira diz “_você serão destruídos se pensam que somos o mesmo que o torneio de primavera”_ Hiruma tinha um sorriso no rosto e Habashira continua “_nos vamos mostrar que não estivemos treinando o verão todo por nada”._ Os times se posicionam e Suzuna vai espiar o jogo.

O jogo rolou e Taki marcou o primeiro touchdown isto fez com que Habashira tivesse que mudar a estratégia de jogo, mas Taki marcou novamente e Suzuna estava começando a se orgulhar de seu irmão novamente, o jogo estava equilibrado e na vez de Zokugaku atacar eles marcaram o jogo corriam e quando mais Suzuna via o jogo mais ela se orgulhava do seu irmão e ela ficou comemorando com Mamori, como o objetivo do jogo era treinar Taki ele ficou com o principal ataque ofensivo e Monta e Eyeshield defenderam, o jogo terminou com a vitória de deimon de 30 a 28.

Na despedida Hiruma e Habashira se encaram e Habashira diz “_então você consegui um tight end.” _e Hiruma responde “_ele é nossa nova arma_” Habashira sorri malignamente e diz “_você tiveram um bom verão”_ e Hiruma também sorrir de maneira demoníaca e diz “_vocês também_” e Habashira diz “_se continuarmos vencendo no torneio, nos encontraremos nas quartas de finais, e então vou retribuir tudo que você me fez”_ Hiruma sorrir, Habashira vai embora com sua equipe. Os devil bats descansam e Taki e Suzuna se reconciliam de sua briga.

**************************************************************************************************************

Enquanto os devil bats descansam os Zokugaku voltam para casa carregando suas motos na costa e a gerente dos Zokugaku fala “_quanto mais rápido voltamos, mais poderemos treinar.”_ Ela diz em cima de uma moto que estava sendo carregada por um Habashira Rui muito cansado. E ela complementa “_nunca mais vocês jogaram tão mal quanto jogaram hoje”_ e o grupo responde “_sim!_”. E ele continua caminhando para o pôr do sol com sua moto na costa, a vida era dura para os camaleões.

**************************************************************************************************************

Outro dia e um treino matinal intenso e no final do treinamento depois de Hiruma dar instruções e liberar do treino da tarde, ele sai e Suzuna entra com uma caixa e com um grito excitado de “_Ya-Ha!!” _ela derrama na mesa de estratégia muitas cartas e Monta pergunta “_o que é isto?”_ e Mamori responde _“são cartas de fãs de futebol americano_” a maioria se surpreende e grita “_cartas de fãs?!”_ e Mamori fala “_são das pessoas que nos viram jogar contra os aminos, eles querem que a gente continue jogando bem”_ e nisto Taki faz uma pose e diz “_é duro ser popular_!” o trio delinquente olha com raiva e em unissom gritam “_você nem jogo neste dia_” apesar do grito todos olharam as cartas em admiração.

E Monta pega uma carta e diz “_hmm, deixa eu ver... eyeshield21-san por favor faça o seu melhor.” _Ele pega outra e ler “_Eyeshield 21”_ ele pega outra e ler “_Eyeshield_...” e ele pega seis de uma vez e ler “_Eyeshield 21 Eyeshield 21,eyeshi...”_ sua expressão começa a mostra irritação e ele continua “_Eyeshield ,Eyeshi ahhh!!!”_ ele ficar irritado e olha para Sena e fala “_esta e aquelas são todas para o Eyeshield 21” _Sena tenta apaziguar Monta e ainda faz sinal de silencio.

Mamori pega uma carta e diz “_tem uma para Komusubi kun!”_ e ela ler “_mesmo com seu pequeno corpo, quando você se esforça ao máximo eu me sinto corajoso!”_ nisto Komusubi fica corando e esconde o rosto em vergonha e Kurita fala “_isso não é ótimo?”_ Yukimitsu olha uma e diz “_tem uma para Kurita! E diz, por favor, continue com o bom trabalho_” nisto Kurita fica vermelho e encolhe em vergonha enquanto Komusubi o alegra orgulhoso de seu mestre.

Sena pega algumas cartas e sorri e diz “_esta é para Hiruma san_!” ela olha outra e com o mesmo sorriso diz “_Para Juumonji kun e amigos, por favor, batalhe sempre como irmãos...”_ e o trio que estava lendo a carta por trás de Sena grita “_nós não somos irmãos!”_, mas o trio pega a carta para eles em felicidade, o grupo estava animado lendo as cartas e Monta e Taki estava deprimidos e Monta diz “_Por que fui o único que não recebeu nenhuma_!?” e Taki girando e chorando diz “_é por que eu não joguei contra os aminos ,certo!”_ Suzuna pega uma carta e diz “_Ya! Aqui tem uma para...”_ e os dois deprimidos gritam _“é pra mim!”_ e Suzuna continua e diz “_aqui diz: ele pode ser modesto, mas esta para o amável Ishimaru san!_” e com a resposta ambos caem e ficam deprimidos no chão e Sena tem uma gota se suor.

*************************************************************************************************************

Não era segredo pra ninguém que Sena amava sua gatinha Pitt, é Sena nunca negaria isto afinal foi Pitt que era a alegria de Sena quando ele estava sozinho trancado em seu quarto depois de uma batida dura de um valentão ou alivio de suas lagrimas quando ele se sentia inútil, nesta vida Sena amava em dobro Pitt, pois sua gatinha era a alegria de seu lado feminino também. A menina Sena sempre mimou muito sua gata e francamente quanto Sena era um menino ele não mimou tanto por que não queria parecer estupido para seus recém-adquiridos amigos, mas depois da carta de Sanji ele jogou esta vergonha de lado, afinal seus amigos eram idiotas, ele também podia ser.

Era por isso que Sena não estava ligando para o modo que as pessoas olhavam para ele na rua enquanto voltava do veterinário, sua gatinha estava em seu ombro e Sena estava cantarolando feliz e estava tudo indo bem pelo menos estava até um bando de cães correm em direção a Sena, todos os cães parecem assustados como se o demônio o tivesse perseguindo Pitt também se assustou e pulou do ombro de Sena e corre em uma determinada direção, Sena ia atrás mais os cães estavam atrapalhando até que o motivo do medo dos cães apareceu.

Das trevas surge, o cão mais poderoso, o mais maligno e o maior devorador de carne do mundo, o terror em pessoa o guardião do inferno Cerberus, No momento Cerberus estava aterrorizante e Sena também queria correr dele, no entanto com a chegada de Cerberus Sena consegui fugir da matilha amedrontada e procurar a sua gatinha.

Sena andou aflito, sua gatinha podia esta ferida ou assustada e Sena começa a grita “_Pitt! Pitt ! menina onde você esta?”_ Sena não ver por onde anda e colide com alguma coisa, Sena que já ia se desculpar olha e se espanta na frente dele esta um colho gigante Sena pensa “caramba que coelho enorme”. Antes de se maravilhar com o tamanho do coelho fantasiado o coelho lhe entregou algo e quando percebeu o que era Sena brilhou em alegria, aceitando a sua preciosa gatinha de volta Sena se curva com a gatinha no seu peito e quando ele levanta com um sorriso cheio de flores e brilhos falou “_Arigato Usagi san!”_ acariciando a sua gatinha Sena manda um aceno de adeus e corre para casa, sem nota que o coelho gigante o observa partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica Utilizada, Gol, um dos encerramentos do anime Eyeshield 21.  
A carta que Sanji escreveu para Sena está baseado no poema de AILLIN ALEIXO que tem o titulo de SEJA UM IDIOTA.  
A Cena final foi baseada nos meus shoujos favoritos que são Sakura Card. Captor e Kobato, ambas as obras pertencem ao grupo Clamp. Sobre quem esta por baixo da roupa de coelho, só vai ser revelar nos próximos capítulos.


	28. CORRIDA 28- Shin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos conhecer um pouco sobre o jogador Shin Seijuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos

** _“Avance Sempre!  
Na vida as coisas, às vezes, andam muito devagar. Mas é importante não parar. Mesmo um pequeno avanço na direção certa já é um progresso, e qualquer um pode fazer um pequeno progresso.  
Se você não conseguir fazer uma coisa grandiosa hoje, faça alguma coisa pequena.  
Pequenos riachos acabam convertendo-se em grandes rios.  
Continue andando e fazendo.  
O que parecia fora de alcance esta manhã vai parecer um pouco mais próximo amanhã.  
A cada momento intenso e apaixonado que você dedica a seu objetivo, um pouquinho mais você se aproxima dele.  
Se você parar completamente é muito mais difícil recomeçar.  
Então continue andando e fazendo. Não desperdice a base que você já construiu. Existe alguma coisa que você pode fazer agora mesmo, hoje, neste exato instante.  
Vá rápido quando puder. Vá devagar quando for necessário.  
Mas, seja, lá o que for, continue. O importante é não parar.”_ **

[ ** _Desconhecido_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/desconhecido/)

Quando ele nasceu os seus pais lhe deram o nome de Seijuro que significa nascido com dez vezes o espirito, junto com o nome de família Shin que significa avanço, ele sempre pensou que sua família queria alguém de espírito forte.

Seus pais sempre lhe ensinaram sobre as virtudes e persistência e principalmente o trabalho duro e ele sempre seguiu isto, porém ele tinha um problema, ele não conseguia entender muito bem as pessoas e ele não gostava de falar muito, na escola primaria ele sempre era deixado sozinho, outro ponto que ele percebeu logo cedo foi que ele não reconhecia as pessoas da mesma forma que todo mundo e isto só isolou mais, apesar de seu mundo ser solitário e sem brilho ele aceitou e continuo avançando um dia seu mundo mudou e se tornou um pouco menos escuro.

**Tomaranai Oikaze ga Hou wo naderu  
Taikutsuna Real ga asu wo madowaseru  
Kimagurena Venus ga shimesu mono wa  
kagirinai daichi ni Korogatteru mirai**

_O vento não para, para acariciar seu rosto._

_O tédio é real e o futuro confuso_

_O caprichoso Vênus_

_Na borda da Terra gira o futuro_.

Ele ainda estava no primário e viu um homem deixar cair 100 iens quando o homem entrou no carro ele perseguiu para devolver o dinheiro e foi por um momento que ele percebeu alguém ainda menor passar por ele, na hora ele não deu importância, mas depois de devolver o dinheiro ele refletiu nos movimentos e naquele momento um pouco de luz inundou a sua vida Shin em sua curta vida nunca tinha visto movimento tão veloz, tão feroz e tão bonito e com isso Shin começou a fazer exercícios na escola nada muito grande foi um pequeno passo para o futuro e pelo resto de seu solitário primário aquela lembrança era sua luz guia.

**Obieteita Kinou wo Keriagereba  
Tsukameru hazusa**

_Recuso-me a temer o futuro_

_Devo conquistar_

O tempo passou e ele não tinha feito amigos, ele continua não entendendo sobre a socialização ele se matriculou em Ojou Midler School e foi ai que ele conheceu seu primeiro amigo, seu nome era Sakuraba Haruto, Sakuraba sentava na frente dele naquela classe e era um menino de porte alto e um bom amigo ele era paciente e não se importava com a forma silenciosa dele, em troca desta amizade Seijuro se comprometeu a ser um bom amigo então ele se esforçou para começa a entender como socializar.

Um dia enquanto ele estava na hora do intervalo Sakuraba foi recrutado para equipe de futebol americano um dos membros do time o viu ao lado de Sakuraba e o convidou, Shin gostava de fazer exercícios e seu amigo estava indo então ele decidiu ir também, foi a melhor decisão que ele já tinha feito. Naquele dia a pequena memoria de Shin do primário brilhou e na pratica ele se sentiu completo nada importava a não ser o desafio de se superar de se melhorar e Seijuro se comprometeu a superar qualquer desafio que fosse colocada em sua frente, neste dia sem saber ele impressionou o time e Shin começou a voar.

**Haruka tooi sora yori mo takaku  
Tsubasa wo habatakasero  
Yasashi samo nareai mo kanagurisutete  
Itsuka azayaka ni sakaseru no wa  
sainou nanka janaisa  
Kono mune wo kakitateru  
Sunaona kodou soredake**

_Alto, muito maior do que o céu._

_Minhas asas, elas vão voar._

_Libertando a bondade e a amizade_

_Um dia a flor será brilhante_

_Não é necessário Talento_

_Só um coração emocionado_

_Batendo honestamente, apenas isso._

A partir disto ele conheceu mais dois novos amigos, um era Takamine senpai um jovem muito inteligente, outro era Ootawara senpai um jovem muito forte, seu técnico era seu grande professor e o mundo de dele outrora escuro com apenas uma luz se tornou brilhante, jogo após jogo e pratica após pratica Shin estava satisfeito. Então vieram os Shinryuuji Nagas e a derrota para os irmãos Kongo, Shin sentiu que seu mundo brilhante estava escuro novamente, mas agora esta escuridão era mais densa, os Nagas sem saber tornaram o futebol dele contaminado com algo que não tinha sentido antes, ele não gostava desta sensação, ele não estava satisfeito e não importa o quanto ele treine não estava melhorando, de alguma forma ele não estava conseguindo avançar.

Mais uma vez seu mundo mudou quando ele foi atingindo por um tornado marrom, a colisão foi forte o suficiente para empurra seu corpo para trás e ele viu um corpo pequeno e feminino ia cair no chão, rapidamente analisando que a menina ia se machucar, ele correu e passou Sakuraba e segurou a menina pela cintura, ele a colocou no chão e perguntou “_você se machucou?”_ e a menina depois de um tempo diz “_Não, eu estou bem, obrigado_” ela se curva e agradece, o tempo que eles conversaram era curto e ela foi embora correndo numa velocidade baixa que o deixa confuso a menina não era atleta e ela também não fez nenhum exercício intenso então de onde vinha aquela velocidade, ele percebeu um livro de matemática esquecido e ele foi atrás dela e então aconteceu, eletricidade provocou o ar, uma ligação primordial foi criada ou aberta novamente e um momento de compreensão instantânea e reconhecimento aconteceram e a perseguição começou.

**Hitotoki no nukumori ni tachidomaruna  
sono basho shinogi no youna yoyuunara iranai  
Hada wo sasu pressure to hatenai sora  
Kukiareru shigeki ga temaneki wo shiteru**

_No calor do momento você quer parar_

_A maré quer leva-lo para algum lugar, mas você não pode._

_A pressão perfura a pele até o céu_

_O vento forte é o sinal que me induz_

**Kiseki nante machikogareru mono janai  
Tsukami toru no as**

_Não estou esperando um milagre_

_Eu vou toma-lo_

A perseguição continuou e ele iria pega-la, quando ele estendeu o braço para agarra-la, algo mudou na postura dela, então houve um flash de verde, ele roçou o tecido de sua camisa, mas em seguida ela se foi.

40 jardas em 4.2 segundos a velocidade que diz que todo o seu poder era inútil, ele não a pegou, sua corrida desacelerou, depois se acalmou e então ele parou, mas seu coração não parou, seu sangue estava se mexendo em excitação, seus olhos tentaram vê-la na estrada, mas ela havia desaparecido. Ela tinha escapado, ele olhou para sua mão e apertou-se em um punho. Ele quase a tinha, ele quase a pegou, pela primeira vez na sua vida ele tinha um desejo de se melhorar, para perseguir a menina Sena e pega-la, ele precisava ficar melhor. Olhando para o livro ainda segurando na mão ele abriu a primeira pagina, mas infelizmente não nenhum dado para o caso de perda, frustrado Shin foi para escola.

**Haruka tooi sora yori mo takaku  
Tsubasa wo habatakasero  
Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo kanagurisutete  
Itsuka tadoritsukitai tokoro wa  
Yasuragi Janai hazusa  
Kono mune wo furuwaseru  
atarashii kaze shinjite**

_Alto, muito maior do que o céu._

_Minhas asas, elas vão voar._

_Libertando a tristeza e a felicidade_

_Algum dia vou chegar aonde eu quero_

_Sem esperar pela paz_

_Meu coração treme_

_Acreditando no novo vento_

Apesar do dia frustrado quando ele chegou a seu quarto toda a nevoa escura que tinha envolvido o seu mundo tinha sumido ele tinha um alvo, ele olhou o livro de matemática e quando foi guarda-lo uma foto caiu. Pelo que ele podia analisa da foto era duas fêmeas e um macho, era uma fotografia então ele não podia ver os movimentos ou musculo direito, mas naquele dia ele notou olhos castanhos. Com uma nova determinação ele treinou dia após dia intensamente ate que ele a reencontrou, jogar contra ela só aumentou sua determinação, mas ele tinha que devolver o livro e depois de um treino intenso ele foi para deimon.

Hiruma Youichi era um homem que devia ser respeitado e temido Shin sabe que o maior perigo de Hiruma não é seus músculos do corpo, mas seu cérebro. Pedi o endereço de Kobayakawa foi um desafio, Seijuro acha que Hiruma não estava a fim de perder tempo com ele, por que a única coisa que Hiruma pediu dele Shin já estava disposto a fazer, afinal Shin respeitava Kobayakawa e depois de conversa com Sakuraba sobre como interagir com pessoas do sexo feminino ele acha que sabe como tratar corretamente Kobayakawa.

O tempo passou e eles corriam juntos e ele se via cada dia mais fascinado e intrigado, correr com Kobayakawa todo dia trazia uma sensação que ele nunca tinha experimentado com nenhum de seus amigos, eles tinham muito em comum era a primeira vez que Shin encontrou alguém tão determina a melhorar como ele, eles eram iguais, não eles eram similares não idênticos e isto era bom na opinião de Shin.

Correr ao seu lado toda a manhã se tornou uma parte apreciada de sua rotina diária, observa-la enquanto ela correr era uma constante, era hipnotizante o modo que ela se movia e isto só a tornava seu rival mais digno a seus olhos. Quando ela disse _“sim, é uma pena que não vamos correr mais juntos_.” Shin se sentiu como se um trovão o atingisse isto o deixou ferido de alguma forma, afinal ela não parecia ofendida, mas se ele fez alguma coisa que ofende apenas as fêmeas? e se ela não quer mais treinar com ele? tentando remediar a situação ele diz “_se fiz algo para perturba-la eu humildemente peço desculpa pelo meu comportamento, se me explicar o que fiz de errado dou minha palavra que não acontecerá novamente._” Ele olhou fixamente em seu rosto tentando mostra que ele não tinha feito por maldade e se surpreendeu com o primeiro rosto que ele reconheceu na vida.

Olhos castanhos, lábios vermelhos, bochechas coradas como uma maçã, Shin sempre gostou de maçãs era uma imagem muito bonita que ele fez questão de tentar memorizar em seu cérebro. Quando Kobayakawa se explicou ele entendeu e ambos fizeram promessas o que seguiu depois era uma memoria muito preciosa de Shin foi o momento que ele entendeu que tinha mais um amigo e não apenas um rival, Shin estava feliz.

**Unaru kemonotachi yoti mo hayaku  
Kiba wo togi hashiridase  
Ushiro e to shirizoku koto mo wasereru hodo ni  
Tsuyoku kanadeteru kono rhythm wo dare mo tomerarenai  
Karada chuu kake meguru  
Yasei no kodou sakebu**

_Vou rugir como uma fera e serei o mais rápido_

_Comece a correr, pois agucei minhas pressas._

_Eu já esqueci como recuar ou volta atrás_

_Vou tocar um ritmo forte e ninguém vai me parar_

_Correr dentro do meu corpo_

_O grito selvagem do meu coração_

Esta promessa feita só aumentou a sua disposição para treinar com tudo, e ele treinou duro no monte Fuji por que ele sabia que ela também estava treinando, e finalmente o torneio de outono começou e no primeiro jogo ela mostrou os resultados de seu treino e Shin estava queimando em desejo. Ele precisava treinar.

**Tooi sora yori mo takaku  
Tsubasa wo habatakasero  
Kanashimi mo Yorokobi mo kanagurisutete  
Itsuka tadoritsukitai tokoro wa  
Yasuragi janai hazusa  
kono munewo furuwaseru  
Atarashii Kaze shinjite**

_Alto, muito maior do que o céu._

_Minhas asas, elas vão voar._

_Libertando a tristeza e a felicidade_

_Algum dia eu vou chegar aonde quero_

_Sem esperar pela paz_

_Meu coração treme_

_Acreditando no novo vento_

.

***************************************************************************************************************

Shin estava correndo tudo era tão escuro e tão frio e Shin continuava correndo, ele estava procurando alguma coisa, mas o que era? ele continuava correndo em meio à escuridão sem destino, procurando até que uma luz surge e ele ver. Correndo em frente à Shin havia Eyeshield 21 por onde ele passava a luz o seguia, Eyeshield era a luz que ele estava procurando, então Shin correu perseguindo a luz e quanto ele estava perto de pega Eyeshield a voz de Eyeshield soa “_me desculpe!”_ e Eyeshield desaparece.

Um sentimento terrível começa assolar Shin ele estava confuso e antes que ele percebe Shin continua correndo em meio à escuridão ele perde a noção do tempo, cada passo que Shin dar em frente deixa o caminho mais sombrio até que ele ver uma estatua de Eyeshield há flores ao redor e ele tenta tocar a estatua, tenta alcançar Eyeshield de qualquer forma, mas ele cai num buraco. Então ele acordou suado e com uma das mãos estendidas para o teto de seu dormitório, ele se senta na cama e olha para sua mão, saindo da cama e indo para o banheiro ele lava o rosto depois disto ele olha para o espelho ele olha para seu reflexo por um tempo e depois volta a olhar para sua mão e pensa “por que sinto que eu estou perdendo algo?” o som do despertado toca e Shin sai de sua reflexão ele tem uma rotina a cumpri ele não deve se atrasar, o sonho esquecido e dado como sem importância, por que Shin não vai olhar para trás.

Depois de sua rotina matinal ser cumprida Shin vai para a escola e imediatamente para na sala de musculação e espera pelo resto do time fazendo exercícios, Takamine é o primeiro a chegar e diz “_bom dia_” que Shin responde com um aceno de seu lugar o próximo a entra e Ootawara que chega rindo e dar um peido junto com sua fala de bom dia que faz Takamine gritar de raiva quando Sakuraba entra Ootawara começa a rir e diz _“Sakuraba você raspou o seu cabelo_!” ele continua rindo e cutucando a cabeça de Sakuraba Takamine ajeita o óculo e olha admirando e põe a mão na cintura e diz “_Parece bem diferente_” ele sorrir para Sakuraba que fica tímido e um pouco vermelho.

Shin como esforço de ser um bom amigo para de fazer exercício e observa Sakuraba, ele observa e observa e cruza os braços na frente do peito e diz “_eu não vejo diferença!”_ e Sakuraba começa rir em diversão e Takamine com uma gota de suor fala “_você realmente só reconhece as pessoas pelo seu musculo e não pelo seu rosto?”_ apesar de dizer isto ele dar uma tapinha em Shin mostrando que isto estava bem. Takamine fica a frente de Sakuraba e pergunta “_a proposito por que fez isto?”_ Sakuraba para de rir e mostra seriedade e diz “_Takamine san junto com o nosso treino de rotina, gostaria de dominar um passe especial._” Depois disto Sakuraba contou sobre seu novo passe Shin acha o novo passe uma excelente ideia. O treino terminou mais a dupla continuou treinando no campo, Shin decidiu correr pelo o antigo curso de deimon ele pensou que poderia ver seu rival ali e ele saiu.

Ele correu e estava concentrado, quando a viu, havia com ela mais uma fêmea que ele não conhecia, e o recebedor do time deimon o trio estava andando para casa e ele pensa “não posso parar o treinamento, mas eu quero dizer algo a ela” como por magica os olhos dela se encontram com os dele e ele percebe que palavras não eram necessárias, ele aumenta seu foco e seu ele passou pro ela sua postura dizendo “_Eyeshield 21_” e ela responde em sua postura _“Shin san_” e ele conversa “_Chegue à final de qualquer jeito. Você é sua jogada. Com certeza derrotarei ambos”_ e ela responde “_Com certeza quero derrotar Shin san, quero batalhar com todas as minhas forças_” e com isto a aura azul e a aura verde param de se comunicar Shin correr mais rápido sem olhar para trás por hoje ele esta satisfeito.

*************************************************************************************************************

O tempo passa mais um pouco e em breve seria a estreia do Oujoo na primeira rodada, ele se sentia pronto mais ainda queria aprimorar mais, ele vai mostrar a todos o qual difícil vai ser vencê-los, ele vai derrota-la assim como qualquer um que entrar no caminho, ele ficou com sede e viu uma maquina de bebidas e decide pegar algo para beber.

Na frente da maquina de bebidas ele coloca a moeda e pensa “então, há três opções aqui que eu posso escolher” ele olha para a água mineral, a bebida energética e o suco e continua pensando “Para me hidratar devo escolher a água mineral, mas uma bebida esportiva vai me recuperar a energia perdida, o suco recuperaria mais calorias, o que devo escolher?” ele continua olhando fixamente para a máquina como se estivesse resolvendo um problema complexo até que ele decidiu escolher a agua, ele levanta seu dedo e com todo o seu poder ele ia pressionar o botão, mas uma mão muito familiar atingiu o botão primeiro e pega a garrafa de agua de Shin.

Shin se choca com a ação, mas antes dele ficar ofendido, a mão e oferece a garrafa para Shin e a voz melodiosa familiar diz “_aqui, era o que você queria?”_ olhando para o rosto ele ver Sena com um sorriso familiar ele observa um pouco e diz “_obrigado_” ele pega a garrafa e bebe um longo gole ele não questiona o motivo da ação ao invés disto ele olha a postura dela ela parece pensativa um pouco preocupada e ele pergunta _“algo a perturba?”_ ela olha um pouco surpresa com a pergunta e diz “_ah! Bem... eu senti que estava sendo observada...mas acho que é coisa da minha cabeça não se preocupe_” ele aceita a resposta, mas não gosta da postura preocupada ele pensa um pouco e diz “_você mudou a rota habitual?”_ e ela sorri toda a postura dela fica melhor e diz “_ordem do capitão!”_ ela coloca um dedo na boca em posição de segredo e ela pisca de maneira fofa para Shin e diz “_esta é minha rota secreta então, por favor não conte para ninguém, né!” _e Shin concorda feliz de ter mudado a postura preocupada ela sorri mais e diz “_é bom ver você, mas não quero impedir mais de seu treinamento então estou indo” _ela dar uma onda de adeus e começa a sair mais Shin segura o braço dela e a impedi.

Ela olha confusa e pergunta “_Shin san?”_ Shin olha para ela ele pensa rápido e toma uma decisão e diz “_Eyeshield 21, você evolui-o desde a ultima vez que nos encontramos, eu sei que é egoísta, mas quero testa sua corrida do demônio_” ele se curva um pouco sem solta o braço dela e continua “_por favor mostre-me aquela corrida_?” quando ele foca no rosto dela ela parece um pouco chocada. Ela coca o pescoço e fala “_Bom é um pedido fácil de fazer, porém eu prometi a Hiruma que não mostraria este movimento, Hiruma é muito importante para mim e eu não quero desaponta-lo.”_ Os olhos dela e a postura corporal expressão o quanto ela se importava para Hiruma e isto causava em Shin um sentimento estranho.

Naquele momento Shin queria machucar Hiruma muito, mas este sentimento some quando a mão de Sena segura à dele ele volta a ter seu foco nela e ela tira à mão de Shin do seu braço e segura a mão de Shin com ambas as mãos e continua _“... mas Shin é meu amigo e meu grande rival, sei que você é um rapaz muito justo e que é raro você fazer pedidos assim, por isso vou fazer o que você me pediu, mas tem que ser agora, onde os riscos de Hiruma ver são menores, não que eu não acho que ele vai saber, mas você entender o principio...”_ Ela solta a mão de Shin e coça o pescoço em atitude nervosa.

Shin não liga para isso ele estava mais focado no fato dela o considerava como um amigo isto causou outra onda de se sentimento desconhecido que ele iria analisar mais tarde e Shin fala “_é sua promessa com Hiruma?”_ e ela sorri de uma maneira encantadora e diz “_eu posso falha uma promessa menor, se for em prol da promessa maior, e a promessa maior não tenho nenhuma intensão de falhar_.” A postura resoluta mostrava algo que Shin não entende, mas ele vai vê-la correr e no momento era tudo que importava para ele.

Os dois andaram para uma parte do parque e Sena disse “_a minha técnica é mais bem usada se eu tiver o elemento surpresa, então antes de eu correr vamos brincar de pega um pouco_.” Shin levanta a sobrancelha e diz “_eu estive esperando por este momento, não vou dar moleza para você”_ e o sorriso feroz de Sena era impressionante e ela diz “_não esperava menos_” ela começa a correr e Shin prontamente esta perseguindo ele ficam pelos menos um minuto nesta perseguição até que Sena converge e vem em sua direção.

Shin pensa “Aquela corrida está acontecendo... Um passo para direita encurta rapidamente os passos, passa a perna esquerda a frente... parece que ela vai me passar pela direita, não ela está cruzando suas pernas virando o seu corpo e indo pela esquerda eu vou pega-la” Sena usa o devil bats Ghost e passa por Shin que pensa “não desacelerou nem um pouco! são passos trançados um verdadeiro fantasma.” Shin olha para a sua mão em espanto e algo mais e Shin ajeita a sua luva e olha para Sena que observa em alerta de sua posição e ele diz “_vou para-la da próxima vez!” S_ena corre entre as arvore e Shin observa até que a corrida começa novamente e ele pensa “da direita? da esquerda?” Sena se aproxima e ele pensa “direita!” ele foi para-la mais Sena venceu mais uma vez.

O coração de Shin bate acelerado ele tem que fazer algo ele precisa mostra que ele pode para-la, ele tem que para-la e ele pensa “mas o que fazer, ele passa livremente em ambos os lados, devil bats Ghost é realmente uma corrida demoníaca, mas ele precisa para-la.” Shin foca e ao seu redor uma aura azul se mostra ao seu redor e ele se posiciona e pensa “Não fique hipnotizado com o que ver, se eu confiar em meus olhos, vou reagir lento, pra reagir ao Eyeshield com meu corpo, preciso de um estado de abnegação... de um estado de abnegação para acreditar na minha força e esquecer minha mente viciada”. Sena tenta passar novamente por ele e ele fecha os olhos por um momento e pensa “estado abnegado!” quando ele abre os olhos, a técnica inicia e ele pensa “eu estou vendo” com ambos os braços ele dar um tackle poderoso e aprisiona Sena por traz ambos caindo no chão do parque.

Shin se levanta de Sena e Sena ainda no chão e com a mão na costela se vira para olhar o rosto de Shin e depois de um tempo que ambos se encaram e aquela mesma ligação surge e então ela sorri e para de segurar suas costelas e bate palma ainda sentada no chão e ela diz _“incrível, Incrível, você é incrível Shin san” _Shin sente algo diferente e ele se sente bem mais não mostra isto em sua face, ela continua “_duas vezes foi o bastante para vencer a técnica, eu vou ter que treinar mais”._

Ela se levanta ainda em bom humor e limpa as roupas sujas de terra e diz “_Vou para casa, tenho que me arrumar pra escola e para o treino matinal, afinal tenho um longo caminho a seguir se quiser ter uma batalha decente com os melhores, seu tackle acho que me causou uma contusão seria_” ela fez um beicinho e diz “_tenho que me esforça mais”_ ela começa a sair Shin não fala nada afinal o que precisava ser dito já foi expressado por meio dos olhos de ambos, mas ela para e se virá para Shin com um sorriso que fazia o coração de Shin bater mais rápido e ela diz “_Vá com tudo no seu primeiro jogo eu vou esta torcendo pro você!”_ e com isto ela sai correndo deixando Shin com uma sensação de realização e excitação e ele volta para o seu dormitório com esta sensação, e a sensação durou até mesmo quando ele foi para a escola.

No mesmo dia no treino do Oujoo White Knight Shin acabou de derrubar um corredor que fica no chão sem chance de se levantar ele esta praticando o se novo tackle afinal ele só a pegou uma vez, e Takamine com os olhos espantados fala “_Shin esta se esforçando muito, não está?”_ e Sakuraba ao lado dele diz “_desde o jogo entre deimon e Amino, parece que ele esta ficando mais e mais excitado”._

Outro corredor passar pela linha, Shin o persegue, para os expectadores eram um jogador do Oujoo correndo, mas para Shin era seu rival em sua postura mais poderosa, que estava na frente de Shin era Eyeshield 21 e por isso que o poder que ele colocar era imenso e sua nova técnica faz o pobre corredor voar e cair no chão é provável que ele tenha que ir para a enfermaria.

Sakuraba fala “_incrível!”_ ele fica com a boca aberta em espanto e admiração e Ootawara rir com o dedo mindinho no nariz e diz “_a há há há ele é ótimo_!” e Takamine fala “_sua velocidade e precisão aumentaram ainda mais, fiquei arrepiado._” E Ootawara rir mais e diz “_muito bem! Ai vou eu também!”_ e Ootawara derrubou uma linha inteira sozinha e Sakuraba diz “_Takamine san não vamos ficar atrás!” _e Takamine guarda a prancheta e diz “_claro que não_.”

Shouji observa a equipe treinando e pensa “esta é a melhor formação que eu vi até hoje do Oujoo White Knight!” ele observa e a gerente chega por trás e diz “_depois de amanhã será nosso primeiro jogo” _e o técnico responde “_depois de amanhã vamos mostrar o poder de nosso reino!”._

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica Utilizada foi Atarashii Kaze que é cantada pelo próprio intérprete de Shin do anime.  
Sobre a historia de Shin eu me baseei no manga, no anime e no Wikipédia de Shin que o link está em baixo  
http://eyeshield21.wikia.com/wiki/Seijuro_Shin
> 
> Para os confusos nos capítulos anteriores e na primeira linha de tempo Shin não foi para o velório de Sena por que ele não aceitava a sua morte, também nos capítulos anteriores foi mostrado a lapide de Sena e se Shin estava procurando uma hora ou outra ele ia encontrar o tumulo.
> 
> Sobre o coelho do capitulo anterior ainda não vai se mostrado tenho ainda dois ou três capítulos para postar antes de dizer quem é o coelho até lá aguardem, já que é mais divertido assim.  
Mais uma vez obrigado pelos comentários e até a próximo capitulo.


	29. CORRIDA 29- Yuuhi Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A primeira rodada do torneio de Toquio termina em grande estilo com os jogos de Oujoo White Knight e Seibu Wild Gummer, na segunda rodada os Devil Bats lutam contra o time Yuuhi Guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores lembrado eu só estou aqui para me divertir.  
Obs.: itálico diálogo normal, falas entre aspas significam pensamentos.  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, eu espero que continue apreciando.

** _“Aproveite ao máximo as oportunidades que a vida lhe oferece, para que um dia isso não se torne” uma frustração._ **

[ ** _Rodrigo Pipa_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/rodrigo_pipa/)

** _“Tudo o que sou é uma corrente,  
corre atrás dos ventos e volta,  
com amor e paixão ardente.  
Às coisas que um dia serei,  
nada mais que lembranças,  
daquilo que eu nunca fui.”_ **

[ ** _Amanda S. M. Saes_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/amanda_s_m_saes/)

Depois de um treino puxado, Hiruma levou a equipe para orla da praia mais próxima, o sol estava se pondo e a maré estava enchendo os devil bats ficaram numa parada de ônibus do lado da parada havia uma escada para aqueles que queriam ir para praia nisto Hiruma engatilha sua arma e diz “_muito bem segundo round! Hoje nos vamos discutir nossos planos para vencer Yuuhi Guts”_ e Monta fala “_por que tinha que ser aqui ?”_e Kurita diz “_o pôr do sol é lindo, não é_?” nisto Sena rir e seus ouvidos captam um som, logo todos da equipem ouve:

“_Esforço. Perseverança. Resistencia_!” e uma voz feminina soa “_lutem”_ e vozes masculinas soam “_Esforço. Perseverança. Resistencia_!” completando o ciclo com a voz feminina gritando _“lutem”_.

Todos ficam confusos e Monta pergunta “_o que é isso?”_ e Sena aponta e diz _“ali!_” os devil bats podem ver um grupo de pessoa correndo na praia apenas com um fundoshi e uma menina os acompanhava vestida com uma blusa branca casaco azul e uma calcinha azul escura ela estava gritando com um megafone _“lutem!”_ e a equipe respondia “_Esforço. Perseverança. Resistencia_!”.

Monta fala em espanto “_ainda existem fundoshi?”_ a dupla de basquete gritam juntos em surpresa e Sena pergunta “_o que foi?”_ e a dupla começa a chorar e Satake fala primeiro “_não acredito_” e Yamaoka responde “_ela estar só de calcinha_” a dupla em unissom fala “_o paraíso ainda esta no Japão_” ambos choram em alegria pervertida e Sena só tem uma gota de suor na brincadeira da dupla.

Hiruma chega por trás de Sena e diz “_o homem chave da equipe é aquele a frente_” Sena sorrir lembrando-se de Atsumi san e pensa “espero que ele possa joga todo jogo, desta vez” Monta fala _“então aqueles são nossos oponentes_” ele e Sena observam em espanto. O trio delinquente que estava atrás dos tampinhas agora que Hiruma se distanciou observam e Togano diz “_corrida de Praia né?”_ e Kuroki fala “_ele são bem dedicados, e estão cheio de energia!”_ Juumonji diz “_Parecem que ele forcaram o treinamento nas pernas e quadris”_ e Monta pergunta “_qual forte eles são?”_ Hiruma assopra uma bolha e Yukimitsu também vira perguntando “_eles receberam nota D na revista mensal então como e a sua avaliação?”. _

Hiruma assopra outra bolha e diz “_Se consideramos a força deles, as chances de vitória de deimon é de 99%” _e Kurita diz “_estou contente_” Komusubi levanta os braços em posição de banzai Juumonji cruza os braços em frente ao peito e com um humor diz “_é o nosso primeiro adversário fraco”_ Monta coloca um dedo para o céu e diz “_será fácil!”_. Sena estava ao lado de Hiruma e diz “_se pensarem assim nós_” e Hiruma complementa gravemente “_perderemos com esse 1 %”_ toda a alegria do grupo virá surpresa e Doburoku depois de beber diz “_os dois tem razão este grupo têm jogado junto por três anos, vocês não perderam por falta de treinamento, mas três anos de experiência é um grande obstáculo para nós”_ o grupo fica serio e Sena se aproxima da grade da escada e ouve “_não descanse!”._

Nisto Sena pode ver que o time parou agora Atsumi estava com os pés na água junto com sua gerente, havia dois jogadores jogados de joelho na água e Atsumi grita _“levante os dois! só falta mais um pouco”_ e um dos jogadores fala “_não posso cheguei ao meu limite!_” O outro diz “_por favor... nos deixe para trás!”._ Atsumi tinha pequenas lagrimas nos olhos e fala “_vocês esqueceram do nosso sonho de jogar no torneio de natal?” _um dos que estava de joelho levanta e fala “_nos não esquecermos_” e o outro levanta o rosto também e diz “_mas nos sempre ficamos para trás”_ e o primeiro diz com lagrimas “_seria melhor... se não estivéssemos lá_” e a gerente diz _“o que estão dizendo todos treinamos duro para chegar ate aqui”._

Atsumi não conseguiu segura a frustação e soca os dois jogadores que caem na água nisto o time grita “_capitão_!” e quando olham para o rosto do capitão as pequenas gotas de lagrimas agora caem abertamente pelo rosto de Atsumi e com os olhos fechados Atsumi fala “_todos nos... quando estamos unidos somos o Yuuhi Guts_” ela abre os olhos e mostra a sua determinação e grita _“todos merecem estar aqui_!” Nisto todo o time chora e os dois que foram socados em lagrimas gritam juntos “_capitão!_” o primeiro diz “_nos perdoe_!” o segundo diz “_nos estávamos errados!_” Atsumi fala “_se vocês compreendem_...” ele levanta os braços para ambos e grita “_então levantem se!”_ o primeiro grita _“esforço!”_ o segundo grita _“perseverança_!” e Atsumi grita _“resistência!”_ nisto a dupla grita e ataca seu capitão que bloquei como um line experiente e grita “_vamos todos para o torneio de natal!”_ e o time responde _“sim!”._

Sena de onde observa diz com um sorriso “_não são incríveis Monta veja a motivação ardente!_” e Monta ao lado de Sena assobia e diz “_ele estão em chamas gosto deles_!” nisto a gerente dos Yuuhi percebe que estão sendo observados e olha “_esse caras... este uniformes...colégio deimon_ !” Atsumi se levanta e ver o grupo ele se aproxima em chamas nos dois que estão mais próximos com um rosto grave e Monta se põe na frente de Sena e diz tremendo “_o que foi não estamos fazendo nada! Não estamos espionando nem nada”_ Sena atrás de Monta sorri de forma doce e diz “_olá_” Atsumi pega a mão dos dois e diz com um rosto gentil “_estou contente por conhecer vocês_!”.

Ele cumprimenta Monta e Sena e fala “_eu sou Atsumi capitão dos Yuuhi Guts, será um prazer joga contra os deimon devil bats, o time que todos falam atualmente, vamos jogar com honestidade e limpo, sem ressentimento.”_ E Sena com um sorriso diz “_sim!_” e Monta fala com os polegares para cima “_pode crer_!” Atsumi sorri e leva o time para o resto da praia em forma de agachamento a gerente grita “_Yuuhi!_” e grupo responde “_Guts_!” e a canção de esforço, perseverança, resistência volta a ser gritada enquanto Sena acena em despedida e Monta fala _“tão legal_!”.

Yukimitsu olha “_uau!_” e Juumonji diz “_nesta intensidade por três anos_!” e seus irmãos acenam em acordo e Monta cruzar os braços e diz se “_são veteranos ele não podem perder_!” e Sena pensa “_eu realmente espero que seja diferente para eles_” Hiruma ver o grupo pensativo e depois de um tempo eles vão para casa.

********************************************************************************************************

Hiruma levou todo o time para ver o jogo da primeira rodada da segunda chave todos os devil bats estava com suas blusas vermelha com detalhe preto e calças brancas, Monta olha e fala “_uau quanta gente!”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_bom faz sentido ter tanta gente aqui_” e Monta pergunta “_por que?”_ e Sena que responde “_por que hoje jogam os dois times mais forte de nosso torneio_” e Monta fala “_não me diga que...”_ e Sena sorrir e diz “_sim hoje o Oujoo White Knight e Seibu Wild gummer jogam!” _e Monta fala “_incrível, vamos ter jogos com muita adrenalina!”._

Os devil bats acham um lugar agradável para sentar e Hiruma senta na frente Monta ao lado dele, Sena ao lado de Monta, Sena tira uma câmera e se prepara para gravar, na fila de trás estava Kurita atrás de Hiruma, Komusubi atrás de Monta e Suzuna atrás de Sena, atrás de Komusubi estava Juumonji, atrás de Suzuna estava Togano ao lado dele Kuroki e ao lado dele estava Doburoku, e ao lado de Doburoku também com uma câmera estava Mamori. O jornalista Kumabori san começa a narração falando “_os Sankaku Punks perderam para os Oujoo só por um ponto no torneio de primavera”_ e Sanada o locutor comenta “_os Oujoo vencerão com facilidade ou o Sankaku punk terão sua vingança? todos nos estamos de olho nas possibilidades”._

Depois deste comentário Hiruma sopra uma bolha de chiclete e dar uma risada humorada e diz _“todos estão todos preocupados com Oujoo_”. Sena observa e ver Kid do seu lado Tetsuma e o treinador que desta vez não estava atirando o trio estava concentrados no campo Sena sai de sua observação quando alguém toca seu ombro ele se vira e fala “_Ah! Atsumi-san_!”.

Atsumi que sentou ao lado de Sena sorrir junto com seus companheiros que sentarão no banco de trás e ele bem humorado diz “_então vocês também estão aqui_” ele cruza os braço e sua gerente diz “_me desculpe mais o Yuuhi que venceram e jogarão contra o Oujoo, certo pessoal?_” e o grupo animado responde “_sim!”_ e Sena sorrir e Sanada fala “_o jogo vai começar a qualquer momento!”_ nisto Sena se concentra e prepara para grava e pensa “todos os adversário serão difícil para não cometer os mesmos erros do passado preciso esta atento, esta foi à primeira exibição do poder do Oujoo, preciso gravar com precisão.”.

Um vento sopra e a bandeira dos cavaleiros surge e pode se ver a equipe de cavaleiro entrando Shin estava no centro arrumando as luvas a sua esquerda estava Takamine, Ootawara e Ikari acorrentado do seu lado direito estava Sakuraba, o seu treinador e sua gerente usando um longo, sobretudo ele eram a imagem da determinação. E Sena pensa “como da primeira vez o devil bat. Ghost não funciona mais no Shin, isto só significa que os cavaleiros aumentaram seus poderes, o quanto, só saberemos quando nos confrontamos até lá tenho que aprimorar a minha técnica o mais rápido possível”.

Os técnicos se cumprimentam e o técnico do punk diz “_não nos encontramos desde o torneio da primavera, né? boa sorte!”_ e Shogun responde “_para você também_” e o outro técnico fala “_você sabe que aquele ponto ainda é questionável, parece que o árbitro ajudou o Oujoo”_ Shogun indignado responde “_o árbitro foi neutro_!” e o técnico punk diz “_bem, seja o que for os meninos estão empolgado e querem vingança, não pense que somos os mesmo da primavera_”. E com isso ambos técnicos regressam para os seus times.

Sakuraba estava sentado no banco olhando para a munhequeira que Torakichi tinha lhe presenteado Takamine se aproxima e diz “_Sakuraba!_” ele olha para o publico e diz “_todas aquelas pessoas que ficavam atrás de você sumiram” _Sakuraba olha para a direção que Takamine olhava e só vi três fãs na área reservada e Sakuraba volta a olha para o campo e diz _“acho que agir mal com meus fãs saindo tão repentinamente da produção Jerry, mas para esse que ainda veem... vou recompensa-los com umas boas jogadas._” Takamine sorrir e um grito de Sakuraba irrompem a conversa e Torakichi puxa um grito de “_lute! lute Sakuraba!”_ e as crianças que vieram junto com ele grita _“viva Sakuraba!”_ Sakuraba se levanta e fala “_Torakichi!_” Ootawara que estava perto fala “_hahahaha desde que você cortou o cabelo ficou mais popular com as crianças...”_ ele termina metendo o dedo no nariz Sakuraba sorri e levanta sua munhequeira para Torakichi que cora em felicidade. Sena que viu o intercambio pensa “Sakuraba fico feliz que novamente você criou força para lutar” os jogadores entram no campo e em meio as gritos de Oujoo e punk a partida começa e Takamine grita _“set hut hut!”_

As linhas se confrontam e a linha de Oujoo impressiona Kurita grita _“incrível!”_ e os irmãos gritam juntos “_a proteção do passe dele é resistentes_!” no jogo Takamine pode ver Sakuraba marcado, mas ele não se importa e manda um passe alto que surpreende a maioria Monta grita “_tão alto_!” e Atsumi fala “_ele perdeu_?!” e Sena filmando sorrir e diz _“não_”. Nisto Sakuraba salta muito alto e captura a bola e Torakichi grita “_muito bem_!” as fãs de Sakuraba gritam e uma gordinha desmaia, Sakuraba comemora com Takamine e a equipe.

Kurita fala “_aquele passe_” Komusubi grunhe em surpresa Hiruma assopra uma bolha de chiclete pensativo e Monta fala “_eu não pegaria aquela bola de jeito nenhum_” e Sena sorrir lembrando-se da batalha de Monta e Sakuraba e diz “_bom trabalho Sakuraba”_ Torakichi que ouviu o comentário da dupla fala “_viu isso secretária neechan! este é o novo Sakuraba Haruto muito melhor que o macaco!”_ e Monta com um sinal de raiva e cruzando os braços diz _“sempre agindo como uma criança...” _Sena sorri em carinho ele continua filmando, mas olha pelo canto dos olhos para a equipe Yuuhi Guts ele pode os ver estudando diligentemente que só aumenta o sorriso de Sena.

A jogada recomeça e ninguém pode impedir Sakuraba de cortar pelo centro e mesmo que sabia para onde vinha o passe não puderam impedir e Oujoo marca primeiro. E Kumabukuro fala “_o passe bem alto de Takamine kun combinado com a sua altura cria um ponto bem alto de recepção, que é útil para altura de Sakuraba.”_ Sanada comenta em alegria “_é realmente um passe tão alto como monte Fuji!_” e Sena fala “_errado tão alto quando o Everest_!” Atsumi olha para Sena e sorri é diz “_esta certo, é uma jogada bem pensada que requer esforço e vitalidade_!” e Sena concorda “_eles planejaram bem realmente é o passe mais alto do mundo Everest passe!_” e o locutor grita “_Touchdown! os Oujoo marcam primeiro, os Oujoo vencem por seis pontos”._

Takamine cumprimenta Sakuraba e diz “_Sakuraba, começa aqui!”_ e Sakuraba responde “_sim_”, na arquibancada Sena grita “_Eles marcaram!”_ e Monta grita _“isso ai, muito bem!”_ e Suzuna atrás dos dois diz “_esta tudo bem torce por eles?_!” e nisto Monta pensa e fala “_nosso inimigos_!” e Sena sem tira os olhos da câmera diz “_por que não?! ele são incríveis_!”.

Nisto no Oujoo o treinador grita “_é hora da defesa!”_ e Ikari ainda acorrentado grita “_finalmente é minha partida de estreia!”_ do outro lado o técnico do Sankaku grita “_que merda vocês estão fazendo, contra um jogador de segunda categoria como Sakuraba!” _nisto Ikari ouviu e vai atacar o diretor gritando “_quem você pensa que é? esta chamando Sakuraba de jogador de segunda vou te mostra!”_ quando ele esta preste a atacar o técnico rival, Ootawara o agarra e o amarra e Sena diz “_Ikari Daigo em sua preciosa estreia foi expulso antes de entrar no jogo_!” e Suzuna atrás de Sena diz “_ele tem o mesmo índice de burrice que um certo jogador nosso!”_ Monta só tem um gota de suor como todos os expectadores ao redor.

Mas esta atmosfera rapidamente muda com a entrada de Shin e Sena pensa “ele esta sempre tem focado, eu realmente o admiro!” e a multidão grita “_Shin! Shin! Shin_!” e a partida reinicia um dos jogadores dos punks passou pela defesa e Shin rapidamente atacou fazendo o jogador perder o controle da bola que Ootawara rapidamente segura e o narrador grita _“que tackle incrível, é um fumble! bola do Oujoo” _Sena grita _“Incrível! Shin Incrível_!” havia uma aura em volta de Sena uma mistura de felicidade e rivalidade Suzuna fala em espanto “_incrível...”_ e Monta fala _“Impressionante! Como esperado do Oujoo_!”.

Em baixo o técnico grita com o jogador que perdeu a bola “_ei! Segure firme a bola_!” e o jogador parecia aterrorizado e diz “_não... não quero fazer isto, eu não quero correr mais com a bola_.” E Sena fala “_Shin é impressionante, sua força, sua velocidade, tudo isto mudou, mesmo seu tackle mudou”_ e Atsumi fala “_de fato, parece ser uma pessoa diferente desde a primavera, o que fez ele mudar tanto? por quanto tempo treinou?_” e Sena sorri para Atsumi e diz “_você estão treinando desde a primavera também não é?”_ e Atsumi sorri e responde “_sim_” e Monta diz _“que garra_!”.

Sena volta filmar e ele se perde em lembrança, suas batalhas, seus rivais poderosos ele está tão feliz de poder fazer isto de novo e pensa “isto é futebol americano!” uma lembrança em particular nunca se perdeu no meio de tantas, sua primeira lembrança no clube. E a voz de Kurita soa em sua cabeça “_NOS TODOS CORREMOS PARA ALCANÇAR NOSSOS SONHOS, NOS LITERALMENTE SURRARMOS OPONENTES PARA ALÇANCAR A META QUE TODOS DESEJAM! ESSE É UM DOS MOMENTOS QUE TE FAZEM ARDER EM EMOÇÃO! E NAQUELE INSTANTE SINTO QUE EU ESTOU REALMENTE VIVO**!”**_**. **A voz de seu capitão invade sua mente e soa “**_VOCÊ ESTA VIVO CAMARÃO DE MERDA! APROVEITE_**_!” _neste lembrete uma lagrima cai dos olhos dele e Sena libera sua aura verde para qualquer um que possa sentir e Monta olha para Sena e pergunta “_Sena você esta bem?!”_ e Sena responde “eu... _eu quero correr em uma partida... eu quero lutar!”_ e Monta sorrir e enxuga a lagrima e com carinho e diz “_nós vamos!”_ a dupla chibi se olham em entendimento multo e eles voltam a gritar para os cavaleiros que continua jogando ferozmente.

Quando Oujoo faz 47 pontos Shin estava bebendo água e o técnico Shouji pergunta “_Shin nossa vitória esta decidida, que tal descansa um pouco?” _e Shin acaba a bebida e ele segura o capacete e aguça seus sentidos e ele sente, ele pode sentir ela, ela esta aqui, ela esta o chamando, ela esta observando, seu rival esta sedento de vontade de lutar. E Shin responde para o técnico “_não... hoje eu quero correr até o fim”_ ele entra no campo e libera sua vontade em resposta a dela dizendo “_veja o poder dos cavaleiros e esteja preparada!_” e ponto após ponto Oujoo foi implacável e o jogo terminou e o narrador Sanada grita “_fim de jogo! Vitória dos Oujoo White Knight de 82 a 0 os Oujoo se classificaram para a próxima rodada com uma vitória esmagadora e o hoje o reino mais forte foi completamente revivido!”_

Com o jogo terminado Shin olha para cima e a ver Sena, ela pausa a câmera e devolve o olhar, o pensamento dos dois é o mesmo “quero lutar!” Shin corta o olhar e vai com seus companheiros e Atsumi se levanta e se prepara para sair com a sua equipe e Sena se levanta e fala “_Atsumi san!”_ Atsumi olha para Sena e encontra os olhos de um lutador apaixonado e Sena diz “_não vamos com calma contra vocês, vamos derrotar Yuuhi Guts, com todas as nossas forças!” _e Monta se choca e grita “_Sena!”_ e Suzuna com um sorriso perverso diz “_Sena muito ousado_” e Atsumi olha e diz “_igualmente!_” o grupo de Atsumi sai e Hiruma tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto ele sopra uma bolha de chiclete e volta a sentar Sena e Monta aproveitam o intervalo para pegar mais bebidas para equipe.

***************************************************************************************************************

Quando a dupla chibi chega de volta com as bebidas Sena prepara outra vez a câmera bem a tempo de ouvir os sons de tiros e o narrador Sanada grita “_e aqui estão eles! a sua formação ofensiva shotgun é conhecida como a mais forte de Tóquio! liderados por Kid o gatilho rápido, o Seibu Wild Gummers!_” Nisto Seibu entra e Kid depois de ajeita seu chapéu e com uma gota de suor diz “_estou falando que não sou o líder...Se você levanta o nariz demais, é certo que as coisas não acabam bem...”_ e eles vão se preparar.

Monta do lado de Sena pergunta “_quem é o adversário deles_?”, mas Sena não responde, confuso por não ter resposta ele olha para Sena que esta entre Ishimaru e Kurita os três com gotas de suor e os três falam “_ah... aqueles caras...” _e os três olham de maneira desanimada e dizem ao mesmo tempo “_faz tempo que não vemos eles!”_ isto só deixa Monta mais confuso, o narrador gritas “_os adversários de Seibu são o Koigahama Cupid!”_ os cupidos entram junto com suas namoradas que gera gotas na plateia e o narrador grita “_Já tivermos uma partida cujo vencedor seja tão claro?! Literalmente é a luta de uma formiga contra um elefante!” _e Mamori que estava com sua prancheta passados dados para Hiruma fala “_ele não esta exagerando um pouco?” _e Hiruma com sua alegria sádica e com sua arma ao lado responde “_He! He! he! mas é verdade mesmo! Eyeshield sozinho ganhou de toda a equipe” _e Mamori lembra e diz “_ah! é verdade_!” nisto Sena estava corando não sabendo como interpretar a conversa dos dois.

No campo o mesmo capitão que tentou provocar deimon da primeira vez vai até Kid e diz “_HM?! Seibu é um colégio só para garotos?”_ ele chega perto do rosto de Kid e continua “_hã! mas não tem nenhuma garota aqui?” _quando o cara para de falar Kid que tinha um olha sombrio e abaixar o chapéu com uma mão e com outra ele estala os dedos e então com uma chuva de tiros a torcida de Seibu entra gritando “_wild! Wild! wild gummer! wild! Wild! wild gummer_!” todas vestidas de vaqueiras sexy algumas fazendo truques com cortas e a maioria atirando, o líder dos cupid abre a boca e Kid mostra um olho malicioso e diz “_desculpe o que você estava falando mesmo, amigo!”_ ele termina com um sorriso sádico e o capitão sai em retirada.

Sena e Hiruma observaram a situação e Sena fala _“eles estão perdedor de todas as formas possíveis...”_ e Hiruma assopra a bolha e diz “_Kid esta mostrando as garras_” e Sena confusa diz _“que garras?!”_ Hiruma olha pra Sena com um olha reservados para idiotas e diz _“você é idiota demais para entender!” _e Sena faz beicinho que faz Hiruma rir.

Enquanto isto o treinador Seibu receber o placar de resultados anteriores de sua gerente ele olha e fala “_na primeira rodada deimon fez 70, Oujoo fez 82!”_ ele gira a sua arma e depois aponta a arma para Kid e Tetsuma e diz com um sorriso maligno _“neste caso nós... vamos vencer por 200!”_ Kid que retira o seu chapéu diz “_ora, ora, quanta trabalheira...”_ ele coloca o capacete e diz “_mas parece divertido” _e os olhos de Kid mostram uma certo prazer que só alguns indivíduos entenderiam e ele entra no campo seguido por Tetsuma e o jogo começa.

No terceiro tempo o placa estava 125 para Seibu e 10 para os cupid, Monta estava de boca aberta e Sena filmava com precisão e com um olha admirado disse “_Seibu é incrível_!” e ele pensa “será que Riku já estar no time?” O time de cupid estava jogado estraçalhado no chão e o capitão fala “_ei... ei juiz... por favor, já chega!”_ e o juiz olha com piedade e diz “_certo eu acho que não há mais nada a se fazer!”_ o narrador Sanada grita “_Ah! Koigahama Desistiu! Os wild gummers vencem pela desistência do adversário!”. _Nisto Kid fala “_ok acabou a graça_!” ele perde o olhar malicioso e volta a ter o olhar apático ele tira o capacete e vai descansar, mas o treinador dele começa a atirar e gritar “_o que! Façam eles continuarem! ainda não chegamos a 200 pontos!”_ Kid suspirar pega uma garrafa com água e diz _“Tetsuma pegue ele_!” que Tetsuma rapidamente agarra seu técnico que ainda esta bravo e arrasta para direção da equipe que estava descansado.

Na arquibancada os cavaleiros observam e Takamine diz “_em constaste com seu ataque invencível... eles deixaram Koigahama marca dez pontos... eles são extremamente voltados para o ataque.”_ O resto da equipe analisa os dados. Do lado deimon Sena ao lado de Hiruma diz “_o ponto forte deles é totalmente o contrario de Oujoo!” _com esta fala Sena termina de gravar e passar a fita para Hiruma que tem sua aura maligna trabalhando e diz “_qual é problema? não faz mal sofrer alguns pontos, se você fizer mais!”._ E Sena Kurita e Monta falam juntos com uma gota de suor “_sabia que ele ia falar isso!” _e Kurita nervoso diz “_Se enfrentamos Seibu vai ser uma corrida de pontos, não é?”_ Doburoku que agora estava ao lado de Mamori olhando as observações bebe um pouco e diz “_bem... isso se a gente for pareio para eles”. _

Kid olha para cima e ver deimon ele localiza Hiruma e ver do lado dele sua gracinha, a gracinha olha pare ele e ele responde mandando uma piscar de olhos e fingindo um tiro com a mão que a gracinha responde com um aceno e um sorriso sem olhar para Hiruma Kid sai satisfeito com a onda de matar que recebeu do diabo.

Depois de se trocar ele ia sair com Tetsuma ao seu lado quando ele ver um menino de cabelos brancos e olhos esverdeados e diz _“pra alguém tão rápido ,você chega atrasado muitas vezes!”_ o menino ousado diz “_você não precisa de mim para lidar com perdedores!”_ e Kid ajeita o chapéu e diz de modo preguiçoso “_bom se você não quer ver a gracinha e problema é seu_” e Kid começa a andar o garoto segue junto com Tetsuma atrás e pergunta “o _que você quis dizer com isto_?” e Kid sai com seu rosto despreocupado e diz “_logo você vai saber”._ E Kid sai pensando “hoje foi um bom dia, algo ruim vai acontecer! logo” e Kid e companhia vai em direção ao por do sol.

*************************************************************************************************************

Na mesma hora na escola Yuuhi Guts Atsumi e seu técnico tem uma reunião e o técnico fala “_me avisaram desde o começo que precisamos vencer este ano, acreditando que esse seja o único jeito dos Yuuhi Guts vencerem deimon. Por favor entenda Atsumi.”_ Atsumi aperta as mãos e fecha os olhos e diz “_sim”_.

Atsumi sai da sala do técnico e vai para o clube e fica sentado em silencio até que ouve passo de corrida e a porta do clube abre bruscamente era sua gerente e seu vice-capitão ambos preocupados e o vice-capitão pergunta “_é verdade que fomos proibidos de jogar?”_ e a gerente diz “_capitão, por que?”_ e tudo que Atsumi pode fazer era fechar os olhos em frustação e os três começam a chorar.

*************************************************************************************************************

Era o dia do inicio da segunda rodada, no dia dos jogos havia fogos por todo o estádio era um dia lindo e ensolarado e os devil bats estava prontos no campo e Monta alegre diz “_finalmente é o nosso segundo jogo!”. _Mamori é a primeira a notar “_o Yuuhi Guts está aqui!”_ e Hiruma que tinha um rifle joga a arma para Eyeshield que pega um pouco surpreso e Hiruma diz “_vou mexer com eles um pouco antes do jogo” _Hiruma se aproxima de Yuuhi Guts e de Atsumi e ele sorrir cordialmente e diz “_ei! Atsumi senpai, certo?”_ então o sorriso dele vira maligna e a aura escura e mostrada e ele continua “_Parece que este é o ultimo torneio de inverno de nossas vidas! Ambos estamos nesta situação suja: se perdemos morremos!_”.

Todos sentem a pressão demoníaca e estremecem e Togano fala “_ele tá mesmo fazendo pressão!”_ e Kuroki diz “_ele nunca mede palavras, não importa quem seja_!” e Juumonji diz “_ele não pega leve com ninguém é a ultima pessoal que eu quero ter como inimigo!_” e Eyeshield fala “_ele realmente não precisa de armas para ser assustador!”._

E Hiruma continua “_você podem ter analisado nosso vídeo dos aminos, desculpe, mas agora temos um jogador que fez um draft para NFL, nossa arma secreta!” _E isto Taki aparece no meio do campo girando em alegria dizendo “_sou eu não sou? sou uma arma secreta_!” nisto Suzuna ao lado de Sena pregunta “_posso acorrenta-lo?”_ e Sena tinha uma gota de suor, Suzuna se irritou tanto com o giro de Taki que usou um leque de papel e bateu em seu irmão até a inconsciência as meninas da torcida levou ele de maca para fora do campo.

Nisto o vice-capitão fala “_eu sei que blefes e hostilidade psicológica são os métodos dos devil bats, obrigado por enfrentarem a gente com todas as suas forças, por outro lado não podermos mostra os métodos Yuuhi Guts!”_ Atsumi corta “_é a decisão do treinador, então pare já de ficar se lamentando!”_ apesar de dizer isto todos começam a chorar e saem correndo só ficando a gerente ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos e estava tremendo e ela diz “_todos treinaram tanto...” _ela começa a correr e grita “_por que eles não podem jogar nesse jogo?!”._

Hiruma fica pensativo e Sena pensa “de novo não” Sena suspira e vai devolver a arma a Hiruma os dois voltam pensativos para o time e nisto um grupo de jogadores desconhecidos entra em campo como uniforme de Yuuhi Guts e Kurita pergunta “_o Yuuhi Guts não tinha apenas entre 10 jogadores, mais ou menos?”_ e Monta olha confuso e diz “_que diabos esta acontecendo ?”_ e Sena pensa “Atsumi-san” nisto o grupo muito alto vem pra cima de Monta e Eyeshield e diz “_desculpe, mas vocês tem que perder para que possamos ganhar credito nas escola, deimon san!”_ e Monta pergunta “_quem são vocês?”_ e um cara fala “_somos ajudantes ,as estrelas dos clube esportivos do colégio Yuuhi”_ os irmão delinquente gritam _“huh! Huuh! huuuh_!” o um dos jogadores diz _“nos pediram pra jogar este jogo já que os joga do titulares são tão patéticos, nos encontraremos no campo!”._

O grupo vai embora e Monta esfrega o queixo pensativo e o grupo sai um dos jogadores diz “_eles não tem chance contra nos”_ e o outro responde “_é verdade credito fácil_!” o grupo fica rindo e Monta finalmente tem uma ideia ele aponta para um jogador dos Yuuhi e diz “_pessoal aquele ali foi koshien como estrela do time de baseball!” _e Kurita fala “_que dizer que os titulares estão no banco!_” Suzuna fala “_que terrível!”_ e Monta fala _“isto parece jogo sujo_!” e Hiruma aparece na frente deles e diz “_não é terrível nem sujo, deimon também tem ajudantes_”.

Yukimitsu suspira ao ouvir isto e Hiruma continua “_é natural forma um time com os melhores membros mesmo que tenham que mandar titulares para o banco_” nisto Monta desanima e Yukimitsu suspira em tristeza Eyeshield estava apenas olhando para Atsumi e Hiruma continua “_mas se todos os jogadores forem apenas ajudantes não que dizer que seja o melhor time.”_ Yukimitsu não entender, mas parece pensar em algo Hiruma vai embora, mas percebe a postura de Eyeshield e Hiruma rir e pensa “parece que hoje o meu pet vai mostra as garras vamos fazer bastantes pontos” ele continua rindo.

Monta ia se aprontar, mas ver Eyeshield parado ainda olhando para o mesmo lugar Monta usa o seu capacete e bate em Eyeshield e diz “_ei não fique triste, é uma pena que eles não possam jogar, mas não podemos fazer nada_” e Eyeshield sem se abalar diz “_Monta o direito de jogar, para o qual eles treinaram tão duro... foi tirando deles antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de tentar, eu me sinto insultado!”_ Monta estava confuso ele ia bater de novo em Eyeshield como capacete, mas Eyeshield olha para ele e Monta não pode ver os olhos de Sena devido o protetor, mas ele pode ouvir a resolução na voz quando Eyeshield diz “_Monta se nos mostramos que ele não podem nos vencer com ajudantes e possível que os principais joguem_!” nisto Monta entende e bate o capacete dele em Eyeshield e grita “_ótima ideia!!”_ e Eyeshield com um beicinho diz “_mas você ainda me bateu!” _Monta sorri mais amplo e Eyeshield sorri Monta coloca o capacete e diz “_certo vamos lá! Max Devil Power!”._

A dupla chibi vai se posicionar e o narrador Sanada fala “_Torneio nacional colegial de futebol americano: o segundo jogo será Yuuhi vs Deimon!”_ e o reporte Kumabukuro fala “_os jogadores titulares de Yuuhi foram substituídos pelas estrelas do esporte do colégio Yuuhi, é o time dos sonhos, será que deimon pode lutar contra isto?”_

O jogo começa e o primeiro ataque é de deimon e Hiruma grita “_set huh! Huh"_’ nisto a linha se move para trás e Atsumi fala “_a linha recuou_!” o vice-capitão grita para os ajudante “_é um passe_!” e os ajudantes falam “_passe que recebe os passes é um_...” Hiruma lança e Monta foi atacado, e apesar de que um dos ajudantes imobilizar Monta com um golpe de judô Monta mesmo com dor diz “_passe recebido_!” deimon pode atacar novamente e ia ser uma corrida ,mas antes de Hiruma passar para Eyeshield o corredor pega a bola e sai correndo pensando “isto é muito fácil e assim que Eyeshield corre” pelo menos ele pensou ate que uma dor atingiu e ele caiu no chão os irmãos também cairão em cima deles e pegaram a bola e Sanada grita “_incrível Yuuhi fez uma rápida interceptação, mas não foi suficiente para atacar deimon, deimon ainda tem posse da bola._” Kumabukuro fala “_eles tentaram fazer uma jogada parecida com Eyeshield, pela que ele não levaram em consideração o próprio Eyeshield a linha de deimon também demostraram que levam a serio a defesa”._

Com o comentário Hiruma estava rindo ele chama o time e diz “_100 porcento de vitória_!” o time sorrir e volta à posição e Hiruma grita _“set huh!”_ era outro passe e os Yuuhi tentaram marcar Monta mais pesado nisto Doburoku bebe e conversa com a equipe de apoio “_eles esqueceram alguém” _nisto Taki passa a linha inimiga e Doburoku fala “_para passe longo e profundo temos Monta, mas também temos passe curtos para um jogador flexível!_’ e Taki pega o passe e a equipe de apoio grita _“incrível!._” O treinador do Yuuhi grita “_quem é esse?_” e Atsumi se levanta enquanto o publico ver Taki correr pelos adversários e marcar.

Nisto Suzuna segura Doburoku e balança ele gritando “_isso ai irmão, ele conseguiu, isto é tão raro, muito raro, mas ele se saiu tão bem!”_ e Doburoku tentando se liberta diz “_sim, e verdade_”. Os ajudantes Yuuhi reclamam “_não nos avisaram sobre outro jogador_!” enquanto isto Taki volta e o publico grita em alegria um dos torcedores grita “_essa foi ótima Taki_!” e o outro responde “_mas você é um idiota”_ uma jovem grita “_você foi tão legal Taki kun_!” e a amiga dela continua “_porém você ainda é um idiota”_ Taki fica parado ouvindo por um tempo depois grita “_obrigado pessoal, por favor esperem até o jogo terminar para ter meu autógrafos!_” ele faz isto mostrando placas para autógrafos para o público e Eyeshield tinha uma gota de suor na atitude de Taki.

O grupo faz uma reunião e Hiruma diz “_muito bem, vamos fazer uma super corrida, se lembra das cartas de estratégias?”_ Hiruma mostra a carta de um guerreiro viking dando um escorão no ar e diz “_Power of tackle, o Eyeshield 21 vai passar pela abertura que o barbicha vai fazer_!” e Kurita fala “_é hora do show Taki kun!”_ Komusubi grunhe e mostra os polegares e Hiruma cruzar os braços e diz “_você vai ter que abrir o caminho e bloquear_.” Hiruma coloca a mão no queixo e diz em malicia _“é uma jogada muito difícil. Será que tem um jogador gênio que pode fazer isto facilmente?”_ e ele fica com um rosto malicioso e Taki depois de refletir começa a girar e diz “_deixa comingo!”_ e Eyeshield ainda tem uma gota de suor e Doburoku chega ao lado dele e diz “_de certa forma, ele é o mais fácil de se manipular”._

O jogo recomeça e Hiruma faz um olha malicioso para Monta que faz os jogadores pensarem que era um passe, mas Atsumi não foi enganado e grita “_é uma corrida_!”, mas já era tarde demais Taki fez um bom trabalho e Eyeshield correu livremente.

Atsumi só pensa “Eyeshield 21 que velocidade, eu quero jogar quero saber como ficamos após três anos de treinamento” e como a corrida de Eyeshield foi liberada deimon atacou de maneira impiedosa quando deimon estava com 70 a 0, o locutor Sanada grita “_outro touchdown, muito bem deimon devil bats!”,_ Kumabukuro fala “_ótima combinação ,ele estão provando que a vitória contra o amino não foi um golpe de sorte!”_ e Sanada grita “_que velocidade surpreendente e poder destrutivo a força deles é verdadeira!”._

A pressão foi intensa que o time de super estrelas estava jogados no chão totalmente cansados e Atsumi pensa “Eyeshield 21 que velocidade esmagadora, mas...” ele olha para o vice capitão e pensa “talvez Haibara deve ser capaz de para-lo já ele tem uma boa habilidade em lead block, quero jogar contra ele” perdido em pensamento ele não notar seu técnico o observando e ambos se assustam quando um dos jogadores joga o capacete e grita “_eu não quero mais_!” e os outro segue o exemplo _“tó fora!”_ outra segue o exemplo e grita “_não vamos continuar jogando o que faremos se nos machucar?_” outro diz “_e se perdermos não vamos ganhar créditos e será pior ainda se nos machucáramos, estamos saindo!”_. O grupo sai deixando o equipamento para trás.

Haibara fala “_ei pessoal”_ e o técnico corta e diz “_deixe os ir_!” Atsumi e Haibara dizem “_mas..._” e o técnico tira seu chapéu e diz “_se ele desistiria por si só, nem mesmo a administração do colégio pode reclamar_”. E com isso ele sorri e Haibara pergunta “_que dizer que nos podemos?”_ o técnico assentiu e diz _“vão lá!”._

Nisto a equipe titular se reuni e entra no campo Atsumi diz “_para Akaboshi, Minami, Fukase e eu para nos quatro é o ultimo ano no futebol, vamos mostra a nossa garra_!” e o grupo responde “sim!” a gerente enxuga uma lagrima e sorri ela pega a bandeira e grita _“vai Yuuhi Guts! de seu melhor Yuuhi Guts!”._

Eyeshield, Monta e Komusubi gritam “_eles conseguiram_!” Juumonji diz “_finalmente os regulares entraram”_ Kuroki cruza o braço e diz “_será que ele desistiram devido a diferença de pontos_?” e Togano para pensativo e diz “_então ele estão jogando por honra_” o trio para de refletir quando o grito de Yuuhi Guts soa “_vamos para o torneio de natal_!” e o trio caiu no chão, Hiruma com sua arma favorita diz “_agora as chance de vitória deles subiram de zero para 1 porcento_!”.

Yuuhi Guts mostrou garra e conseguiu marcar pontos o final do jogo foi mais intenso para ambos os times do que o inicio, mas o tempo estava passando e na ultima jogando no confronto de Eyeshield VS Atsumi Eyeshield passa e marca o narrador grita “_touchdown, fim de jogo apesar dos esforços apaixonados do Yuuhi Guts os deimon devil bats vencem e se classificam para a terceira rodada a 76 a 7”._

Os devil bats comemoram enquanto Taki faz uma barraquinha de autografo, ou Yuuhi choram e Atsumi se levanta e reuni o grupo e grita _“escutem você ainda tem o ano que vem, não desistam_!” ele faz uma roda com o grupo e grita _“Yuuhi!”_ e o grupo responde “_Guts!_” e todos gritam “_esforço! perseverança! resistência! esforço! perseverança! resistência!” _e Atsumi grita “_Boa sorte deimon devil bats!” _E o grupo responde “_Hey yo deimon devil bats, deimon devil bats_!_ deimon devil bats_!”.

Hiruma ver os Yuuhi com seu rosto grave e vira de costa e leva o time Eyeshield fica para trás e Monta pega em ombro dele e diz “_nós precisamos vencer de qualquer jeito!”_ e Eyeshield responde “_sim!_” ambos vão atrás de Hiruma e Sena pensa “_em respeito aos todos os times que perderam para nós temos que nós esforçar, vamos vencer todos os jogos_!” e com isto os devil bats se retiram do estádio.

**************************************************************************************************************

Era noite e no meio do estádio havia uma banca de autógrafo completamente vazia e Taki que estava esperando seu fãs só ver poeira ao seu redor até Suzuna chegar ele e dizer “_vamos embora oni chan...”_ e Taki grita _“impossível!”_ e mais uma vez pássaros voam no céu gritando “_aho! aho! aho!”_


	30. CORRIDA 30- E ASSIM...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É dia dos teste físicos em Deimon e logo em seguida temos um jogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, como chegamos ao capitulo 30 é bom relembrar algumas coisas.  
Obs1: A inspiração desta historia vem do fanfic segunda corrida do autor Dragonighta_93 sendo que eu gostei muito da ideia e resolvi fazer uma historia com isto em mente.  
Obs2: para os confusos, Sena se sente um menino então toda a vez que for o ponto de vista for o dele, Sena se tratara como um menino.  
Obs3: Sena é meio denso e pateta não importa a idade que ele já tenha, então ele sempre vai agir um pouco pateta perto de seus amigos, apesar disto ele e muito mais tranquilo em situações assustadoras e algumas vezes ele vai agir em duvida para provocar eventos que terminam em um laço de amizade precioso para ele, mas lembre-se que o objetivo de Sena é ser melhor que sua primeira versão.  
Obs3: Sena mesmo no anime como no manga não é ligado em romance seu único amor é o futebol e claro o amor que ele sente por seus amigos e familiares. A auto estima dele e normal, mas ele não se acha atraente nem quando ele era um menino nem agora que ele é uma menina, então mesmo que alguém der em cima dele ele só vai achar que um ato de amizade muito intima.  
Obs4: “diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

** _“Sou uma pessoa feliz,   
Amo muito a vida   
e sou aprendida;   
Tenho várias paixões,   
Mas, como qualquer um,   
Possuo imperfeições;   
Se os caminhos desta vida   
Ainda não sei como,   
Pelo menos busco,   
A cada dia,   
Tornar-me alguém melhor ”._ **

[ ** _Dennys Távora_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/dennys_tavora/)

E assim Sena estava correndo na rota secreta para que desta vez ele não estava feliz, ou porque era um sentimento irritante que no momento Sena estava sentido, não faz muito tempo que ele começou a perceber. A primeira vez que ele notou quando ele encontrou Shin antes de jogar o jogo ou pensou que era apenas bobagem, mas uma vez é coincidências, três vezes uma probabilidade, sete vezes seguidas era uma certeza que não podia ser negada por alguém nesta rota estava observando ele corre e estava observando com uma intenção hostil.

E Sena pensa “bom não é hostil, mas por falta de melhor palavra fica esta mesma. Além de mais que outro motivo alguém possa me observar? ” Sena sabia muito bem a sensação de ser observada devido a anos de bullying e com duas lembranças que as vezes fica meio paranóica. Sanji ensinou a identificar o sentimento de hostilidade e Sena se sentir menos paranoico, mas o novo observador estiver sendo deixado nervoso novamente, pensado bem, apenas uma pessoa que causa esse tipo de sentimento, mas havia três pessoas em suas duas vidas que poderiam provocar este tipo de reação extrema nele.

O primeiro era Hiruma, Hiruma era seu amigo e companheiro de tempo, mas mesmo assim Sena amava seu amigo que sabe que Hiruma e sempre será assustador, Hiruma tem capacidade de fazer qualquer pessoa tremer de medo, por que ele tem uma pessoa humana melhor quem, um dos fatores que fez os dois serem amigos era quem Hiruma apesar de tudo, tinha um lado bom, que ele só mostrava para algumas pessoas de confiança e Sena era feliz que na sua vida anterior, ele usava pequenos gestos de amizade e Hiruma ou considerar o suficiente como amigo para aparecer em seu funeral, mas voltar ao ponto Hiruma poderia causar esse sentimento, mas não faria com que ele fizesse isso,no final, Hiruma queria verificar o progresso de Sena tudo o que era necessário hackear como câmera do bairro e seriamente suficiente e francamente Hiruma tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer o que espiar e aterrorizar Sena logo de manhã quando estava sendo um bom aluno e por isso então que Sena escolha que não era Hiruma que estava observando.

Outra pessoa que causa causa ou sentimento era Sanji san, Sanji é um homem muito amável, apesar de não gostar muito de homens, mas quando ele é irritado ou assustador como um monstro, foi o segundo dia de treinamento de Sena que ele percebeu isso . Naquele dia, quando Sanji e Sena fizeram uma parada de treinamento no parque, um homem atacou uma velhinha e machucou ou assaltou fugido, nesta hora Sanji disse “ _Sena cuide da senhora_”Quando Sena exibida para Sanji ele não é registrado. Sena ficou e ajudou a senhora e não demorou muito Sanji que perseguiu ou assaltou voltou trazendo o homem arrastado, ou assaltante estava desfigurado e quando uma polícia apareceu quase tentado pelo príncipe Sanji por assassino, mas a senhora acordou e contou o seu testemunho, uma polícia convencido a prender ou assaltar quem ainda estava vivo, depois desses eventos, o Sanji voltou a ser normal depois de morrer para o hospital e tudo feito de maneira excessiva e gentil, mas, apesar disso, o Sanji pode gerar o sentimento, não pode ser o Sanji que estava observando, afinal Sanji era um homem ocupado era dono de muitos restaurantes e um chef culinário muito respeitável,

E então haveria ou o terceiro elemento da vida de Sena é o principal causador do sentimento e sinceramente Sena esperava que não fosse ele, finalmente Kongo Agon era assustador, na sua vida anterior Agon tinha um respeito microscópico por Sena então do mesmo modo que eram amigos, Sena também é tão respeitosa Agon como jogador como pessoa que desconfia muito, apesar de isso não acontecer com Usui que era um bom rapaz, Sena tinha medo de Agon por que ele não importa com pessoas, para Agon como pessoas que são mais brinquedos para seu capricho, lógico se fosse Agon e ele viesse machuca Sena, ele mostraria para Agon que não tinha medo de lutar, mas não muda o fato de que Sena era um pacifista e preferia resolver conflitos sem violência até que ele não era forte enfim rezando para não ser Agon Sena fica sem suspeitos.

E assim Sena suspeita mais uma vez e com os olhos fechados pensa "só por garantia vamos começar a usar o bastão que Sanji colocou na mala" e quando abre os olhos Sena quase derruba uma senhora muito familiar a Senhora se assustou com uma presença súbita de Sena e deixa cair às sacolas no chão e Sena prontamente diz “ _me perdoe, não quis assustar a senhora_ !” ele é rápido para ajudar a coletar como compras e devolver para senhora.

Sena observa e vê que é uma senhora menor que, cabelos pretos e olhos gentis, Sena reconhece à senhora, mas não se lembra de onde até a voz familiar fala _“mamãe!” _e Sena ver Komusubi se aproximando e lembrou “ah! é a mãe do Daikichi kun! ” feliz por ter lembrado a mãe e o filho interagir até o momento apropriado e diz “ _bom dia Daiki kun você estava treinado também?” _nisto Komusubi percebe Sena e fala “ _sim_ !” a mãe confusa pergunta “ _ano ... o que está ocorrendo_ ?” e Sena sorri gentilmente e diz “ _desculpe-me por atrapalhar uma conversa, eu sou Kobayakawa Sena, sou amigo de Komusubi kun, é um prazer conhece-la senhora”. _a senhora parece encantada e diz “_nossa jovem tão educada é um prazer conhece-lo eu sou Komusubi Hana mãe de Daikichi eu estou muito feliz por conhecer, você é a mesma sala? ” _Sena sorri e diz “ _não somos o mesmo clube_ ” e a Hana responde “ _é o mesmo que bom! por favor, continue apoiado meu filho”_ e Sena SORRI e Diz‘ _Claro senhora, amigos São para estas Coisas’_ Sena e Hana pareciam Duas Criaturas Brilhantes, nisto komusubi fala‘ _atrasado_ !’ Hana fica confusa e Sena se afoba “ _caramba você tem razão, não para logo você me atrasa o valor pelo lembrete_ !”. Sena se despede dos dois e sai correndo em sua super velocidade.

Nós carregamos como sacolas para ajudar sua mãe quando segura todas as coisas que sua mãe estava sentindo em felicidade, ele fica confuso, mas não diz nada, ele segura a mão de sua mãe e começa a puxar a volta para casa, finalmente se ele não está pressionando ele também vai acabar atrasado e ele não deve desaparecer seu mestre, mãe e filho voltam rapidamente para casa e assim uma mãe fica muito feliz por seu filho ter uma amiga.

**************************************************** **************************************************** ***********

A educação é sempre levada a seriado no Japão, como a saúde e a educação e o lado é o lado, pois as escolas japonesas têm um dia específico para verificar a saúde de seus alunos, neste dia em particular e testados em testes físicos, além de exames de rotina com médicos, deimon não é diferente.

E assim hoje era o dia para verificar todos os alunos e depois não haveria clube de parte da manhã e como aulas iniciadas mais cedo devido aos testes. Os grupos permanecem organizados da seguinte forma: Os primeiros anos a realizar a primeira verificação física enquanto os segundos e os terceiros devem fazer a verificação na enfermaria quando os dois primeiros anos iriam para a enfermaria e os segundos e a terceira irã para o teste médico.

Havia quatro turmas do primeiro ano e todas como turmas se juntaram para os testes, todos se trocaram para roupa de educação física e certo trio delinquente estava muito animado tanto quanto Kuroki grita “ _certo hoje vamos arrasar_ !” e Juumonji com um sorriso diz " _vou mostrar minha força_ !" e Togano ainda lendo mangá diz “ _caras eu acho que eu supero meus números passados_ !” uma risada atrás deles chama atenção e trio de costa e ver Sena que diz “ _é a primeira vez que vejo você animado para um teste”_ .

Kuroki se aproxima e passa o braço pelo ombro de Sena e se inclina sobre ela e diz " _não seja boba Sena, isso não é um teste"_ Alterne mexer nos óculos usando o mangá e explique " _teste são chatos isso é divertido!" _e Juumonji se junta e diz " _como não temos clube é um meio de gastar energia extra e mostrar nossa força_ ". E Nisto Komusubi surge e derrubar os três e grita “ _não vou perder_ !” eo trio olha para Komusubi que olha para o trio e faz uma cara de desânimo ou trio e rápido para a grita “ _hein! Huuh! Huuuh_ ! o trio e Komusubi podem ser vistos mandando raios para seus oponentes até que o Taki entre no meio da disputa girando e grita “ _aha eu vou mostrar minha genialidade também!_”O trio em unissom grita“ _ninguém falou com você! ”._

Nisto Monta entra gritando _“energia Max! _ _Parece que uma disputa extrema entre homem é ótimo! ” _com a chegada de Monta ou grupo de brigar, Sena e Monta se cumprimentam e Monta diz “ _né Sena vamos nós esforçar Max, hoje_ !” e Sena responde “ _uhum! _”E Togano fala curioso“ _mas vai ficar tudo bem, você está se esforçando_ ? ” Ela parece confusa e os outros também até que Juumonji entendeu e disse “ _você não tem que esconder sua identidade de Eyeshield_ !?” e Sena fala “ _ah !! sobre isso, meus testes anteriores sempre disseram que eu era rápido, então não tem problemas além disso, mais ainda que os resultados podem ser registrados normalmente não são divulgados para toda a escola_”O grupo entender e voltar a ser animado.

Os professores recebem as fichas para anotar os resultados e Sena observa um pouco e fala “ _qual é o pessoal que faz o teste? _”Juumonji responde“ _corrida de 100m, passe lateral, arremesso de bola, teste de força, teste de flexibilidade ”_ Sena procura uma lista dele e diz“ _o meu é o mesmo menos que o teste de força, em nenhum lugar que você esteja com a ginástica ”._

O professor apitou e chamou todas as meninas para começar, antes de Sena sair ela diz “ _eu estou indo, me deseja sorte! A proposta eu fiz muita comida hoje quer almoçar juntos? ” _Juumonji diz “ _claro! _Kuroki fala “ _parece bom_ !” Togano diz " _pode crer_ !" Taki responde “ _claro que eu adoro comidas dos meus fãs_ !” o trio responde “ _ela não é seu fã_ !” Komusubi grunhe com um sorriso e Monta pergunta “ _você fez sobremesa também_ ?” e Sena diz “ _claro_ !” Monta começa a pular como um macaco e grita “ _Mukyaa! _ _que legal! como sobremesas de Sena são as melhores, mal posso esperar! ”_Sena se despede e o grupo vê se juntar a fila de Meninas Monta fica cantando sobre sobremesas em astral alto, ou o grupo se dirige para uma árvore enquanto espera a sua vez e Taki que estava girando junto à Monta pergunta “ _ei! a comida dela é boa? ” _e Monta responde “ _Sena cozinha Max bem_ ” e o trio acena na cabeça em afirmação solene e Taki fala “ _aha meu fã tem tantas habilidades, isso é bom para minha irmã queimar até água_ !” ele diz que está girando em felicidade, mas falou em uma escola que não estava muito longe dali Suzuna que estava na biblioteca depois de espírita, ela pensa “quando encontrar meu irmão, você está batendo nele”, satisfeita com o pensamento que ela volta a usar.

Voltando para meninos ou meninas, observando ou testando feminino Togano senta e puxa um caderno e começa a desenhar nele, Juumon coloca os braços atrás da cabeça e começa a observar o que Togano estava desenhando Kuroki decide tirar um cochilo Taki fica girando em volta da arvore e Monta e Komusubi observam e quando são Sena, eles se divertem em animação.

A primeira prova era de corrida de 100m, alinhada seis meninas do lado do lado, na vez de Sena, ela era a primeira com uma grande margem de diferença que só gera alegria da dupla que estava assistindo, sem arremesso de bola, ela também era uma das melhores, Sena arrasou, na Ginástica Sena fez algumas acrobacias que deixaram todos admirados.

Neste ponto, Kuroki fala “ _Kazuki kun fechou a boca senão vai_ entrar _mosca_ ” Juumonji se irrita e diz _“do que esta falando?” _e Togano ainda desenhando diz “ _ele está falando do fato de você ficar olhando como perseguido por Sena”_ Juumonji fica mais corado e responde gaguejando _“eu não ... eu estou tão impressionado ... com o fato de que ela é incrível .. . e ainda muito humilde_ ”e Kuroki olha para Juumonji e alterna para desenhar para olhar também e ambos falam com um rosto condescendente” _sei ... ”_ Juumonji se irrita e grita“ _querem brigar_ ! ” Taki se intromete na briga diz “ _meus fãs não briguem!” _e o trio grita _“não somos seus fãs!”_os quatro começam a brigar e Monta ignorando uma briga e conversando com Komusubi “ _Sempre tenta fazer o seu melhor, na nossa vez vamos nós também, né Komusubi?” _Komusubi grunhe e grita "lutar _!"._

Nisto Kuroki que tinha parado de brigar com seus amigos fala _“é o mesmo, que tal a gente apostar?” _o grupo olha para Kuroki e ele continua " _Seria muito chato apenas participar vamos animar isto, são cinco atividades, Vamos disputar entre seis, quem vencer a maioria das atividades será o rei e o resto escravos até o final do dia, que tal?" _Jumanji diz " _Parece bom_ " Togano diz " _estou dentro_ " Taki fala " _aha é claro que eu serei rei_ " Monta diz " _Max combinado_ " e Komusubi grunhe e diz _"vencer !!"_Os seis se encaram com sorrisos ferozes. Quando Sena volta depois de terminar seu teste de flexibilidade, seus seis amigos se encaram sorrindo com cara de loucos e existem chamas ao redor e com uma gota de suor ele diz “ _acho que é melhor eu não sei!”._

Enquanto isso, Mamori está no ginásio junto com as amigas, dando uma olhada nos seus dados, e isso é saudável, aceita acordo com os testes e agora só falta verificar a sua altura e as suas medidas em questão Mamori cora um pouco e pensa " pouco ... ”ele toca no seu peitoral e cora depois fica com os olhos ferozes e pensa“ mais importante ... será que ainda pode ser visto com mais de 100 dos meus doces favoritos! ”.

De volta aos primeiros anos Sena estava executando um cartaz escrito “ **Primeira rodada de corrida de 100m** ” ou seis se alinhando e se preparando para executar uma disputa que foi intensa e acelerada no final Monta, Togano, Juumonji, Kuroki e Taki seguiram ao mesmo tempo um empate Komusubi passou logo depois, mas foi considerado perdido ou provocou mais Komusubi se sentiu um pouco desanimado.

Enquanto isso, o médico fala " _Tetsuo Ishimaru por favor"_ ou médico não está vendo ninguém diz _"Tetsuo Ishimaru é por favor ... onde será que ele está?" _nisto um voz sombria diz _“_ desculpe _”_ ou doutor grita _“desde quando você está ai !?” _o jovem deprimido diz _"desde o início"_ e o médico pega um lenço e enxuga um rosto e diz _"me desculpe!" _e Ishimaru chorando diz _"tudo bem"._

Voltando para os primeiros anos Sena ainda estava sendo executada, mas agora ela é segura uma placa com a escrita **“Segundo Round passe lateral** ” ou os seis se esforçaram desenfreadamente e depois de uma bela batalha ou vice-versa absoluto foi Monta.

Enquanto isso, Yukimitsu olha para seus resultados e emoções emocionantes “ _eu tenho músculos, eu não sou apenas um nerd!” _o médico que deu o resultado de palmadinhas na costa do rapaz e diz “ _parabéns e continue assim!” _e Yukimitsu enxugando como lagrimas diz “ _sim, vou me esforçar”._

Voltando a uma disputa de idiotas Sena agora tinha uma bandeira com a escrita “ **Terceiro Round Arremesso de Bola”** neste jogo na vez de Monta, ele perdeu o controle da bola e teve o pior resultado, então você pode começar bem e foi ativado pela torcida, Komusubi usou sua força e mostrou um bom retorno e os irmãos delinquentes se infiltraram pela disputa que teve um bom braço, resultado foi um empate técnico entre Taki, Komusubi e os irmãos Huh Huh ..

Enquanto isso, Kurita estava na enfermaria e teve que verificar o seu peso, infelizmente, quando subiu na maquina e escorregou numa casca de banana e caiu sobre uma maquina que quebrou, resultado Kurita se desculpe com o médico e atrasa os restos das consultas.

Enquanto isto mostra um gongo chinês com a escrita “ **_Quarto Round test of force_** ”, ela bate no gongo e com um som do gongo na disputa Começa Komusubi não queria perder neste momento o jeito nenhum e ele se envolveu e teve um bom resultado, os irmãos huh huh não queriam perder e com um grande envolvimento com Komusubi, Monta não foi muito bem, e Taki apesar do bom desempenho perdido por uma força destruidora de linhas.

Enquanto isso, um médico estava suando e tremendo de medo e o aluno na frente dele tinha uma aura horrível e o aluno falou “ _se você mostra meus dados para alguém ...”_ ele tira um caderno preto do bolso e uma página do caderno ele tira uma foto que mostra para o médico e continua dizendo “ _esta foto será de conhecimento público, fui clara_ ” e o médico se prostra e diz “ _sim Hiruma Sama_ ” e Hiruma sopram uma bolha de chiclete e começam a sair mais um escravo para trás.

De volta aos idiotas, Sena estava agora de costa com um sobre tudo vermelho com a escrita “ **ULTIMO ROUND teste de flexibilidade** ” e Sena começa a sair e grita “ _quando terminar isso é venham almoçar!” _e seis respostas “ _sim senhora_ ” e Kuroki fala “ _muito bem ultimo teste!” _e Togano fala “ _é matar ou morrer_ ” e Juumonji diz “ _dessa vez eu ganho sozinho_ !” os irmãos não foram tão bem assim, os Komusubi tiveram problemas neste departamento e não no final de Monta e Taki empataram.

Os seis analisados os resultados e sua decepção ninguém conseguiu ganhar uma mão superior e decidiram esquecer uma aposta e cortaram a árvore onde Sena estava esperando com almoço, Komusubi foi o único que não saiu quando estava esperando seu papel. naquele momento, um momento começou a nascer no coração de Komusubi, uma dúvida começou a pairar e uma onda negativa ou deixou a tristeza e ele saiu do seu pensamento negativo quando ouve “ _Daiki kun!” _ele olha para cima e vê Sena sorrindo e acenando para baixo da árvore com o grupo já sentado esperando por ele, ele guarda o papel de teste e junta para seus amigos por agora e ele não vai ter pensamentos pensamentos.

Depois de um almoço saboroso, os primeiros anos foram para a segunda parte dos exames, enquanto eles foram notados por um professor repreendendo Satake e Yamaoka pela tentativa de espiar como meninas no banheiro ou grupo que não conhecia a dupla sai de fininho e cada um foi sua sala.

Os testes físicos dos segundos e os três estavam começando a ser iniciados como Hiruma se oculta nos ganhos de uma árvore enquanto a Kurita estava embaixo ainda comendo o almoço, decidido depois de um momento de sossego à voz irritante de “ **BASTADO RISONHO SE APROXIMANDO”** Hiruma fica alerta O logotipo sabe que não terá paz, quando perceber quem chegou.

Colocando sua cara de negociação ele fala “ _risonho de merda o que quer?” _e o bastado só sorrir e diz “ _qual é Hiruma? Não posso cumprimentar meus dois kouhais? uma proposta boa manhã Kurita kun_ ”Kurita que termina de comer diz“ _bom dia Agata _ _kaichou_ ”Hiruma tira uma pistola e diz“ _corta a enrolação, o que você quer? ” _Agata sem esta intimidação diz “ _agora Hiruma sem violência eu vim oferecer um negócio”. _Hiruma olha para ele e diz " _que tipo de negócio?" _e Agata diz " _um que vai fazer você muito feliz_ " e Hiruma diz " _sua namorada maldita sabe que está fazendo pacto como o diabo? _E Agata responde_tenha certeza de que minha amada Mamori vai me apoiar quando o negócio for concluído, mas ela finalmente quer minha felicidade, assim como eu quero, mas sinceramente você é o que vai mais se beneficiar com isso_ ”Hiruma começa a sorrir e diz“ _é o que eu acho que é? _”E Agata diz“ _oh! você já percebeu grandes mentes pensam iguais! então ele está disposto a ouvir o negócio ”_ Hiruma _mostra_ árvore e diz“ _mostre a porra do caminho_ ”Ágata diz“ _tudo bem, por aqui ”_ Kurita observa uma dupla ou outra parte _que parece confusa_ e diz _que tipo de negócio os dois vão fazer? ”._

Enquanto este turma de Komusubi está verificando a altura, Komusubi vê seu resultado e nota que não sofreu nada, Monta estava também desanimado neste departamento mais rápido para superar, Taki estava girando e irritando um turma que estava sendo considerado _mais alto turma! " _já o trio delinqüente não se incomodou com uma altura já que ele tinha melhores músculos.

Enquanto isso, Mamori tinha terminado seus testes, ela se afastou um pouco das suas amigas e viu Kurita sentada sozinha e parecendo preocupada, ela se aproximou e disse “ _Kurita kun está tudo bem?” _e Kurita diz " _sim, estou_ " e ela confusa pergunta " _por que esta parecendo preocupada então?" _e ele responde “ _Ele está quase na hora dos nossos testes e Hiruma e o presidente ainda não está voltado”_ e Mamori parece preocupado “ _Soujiro e Hiruma estão brigando?” _e Kurita diz “ _não estava indo conversar, pareciam bem”_ e Mamori cruza os braços e faz beicinho “ _moo, eu já disse para Soujiro não medidor com Hiruma_ ” e Kurita responde “_mas não deve ter problemas Agata san lida bem com Hiruma, então ele é nosso senpai e líder do conselho estudantil ”_ e Mamori cora e diz“ _eu sei que soujiro pode estar em perigo, e eu sei que ele é incrível, mas ainda me preocupo ! ” _e Kurita agora feliz diz “ _não se preocupe, olha todos ali!” _Mamori olha para a direção apontada.

Agata e Hiruma chegam na direção da dupla com um sorriso satisfeito Hiruma mal chega já vem chutando Kurita e diz “ _vamos baleia temos um teste para fazer_ !” e Mamori coloca a mão na cintura e diz “ _Hiruma kun trate_ best your friend _!” _Hiruma nem atenção e sai com Kurita atrás e Mamori fala “ _moo, que cara irritante!” _Agata começa a rir despreocupado e Mamori faz beicinho e diz “ _Soujiro e por que você ou deixa fazer o que quer, que continua assim_ ”.

Agata continua rindo e Mamori deixa de fazer beicinho e parece um pouco preocupada e diz " _sobre o que vocês conversaram?" _Agata percebida que parecia aflita segura uma das mãos dela e sem perder o contorno visual, ele deu um beijo carinhoso na mão dela, Mamori começa a corar e ainda está segurando a mão dela diz “ _não se preocupe, eu sou um ano novo, neste ano, eu saio da escola, só me certifico que o deimon terá um bom futuro, não apenas para você, mas para todos, então confie em mim ”_ e Mamori corada ainda sorri e diz“ _eu confio ”._

Enquanto esta cena fofa é exibida perto da árvore na quadra, o demônio estava fazendo o seu teste físico com um sorriso tão malvado que ninguém chegava perto dele, muitos até desmaiaram e outros estavam ouvindo a clemência pelos seus pecados e nenhum final dos testes médicos Hiruma era ou primeiro sair da quadra, uma população deu um amplo espaço para deslocar-se finalmente Hiruma estava andando como um lorde das trevas que estava antes de conquistar o mundo e a última coisa que os alunos ouviram antes de sair foi “ _Ya-Ha !!! ”._

**************************************************** **************************************************** ***********

E assim ou o dia não correu os testes finais deimon treinou com um risonho e ainda muito assustador Hiruma e com o final do treino ou dia terminou com o sol estava acordado e um grupo vai para casa este grupo era composto por Sena, Yukimitsu, Monta , Komusubi e Kurita. Sena Yukimitsu e Monta andam juntos pelo mesmo caminho, Komusubi e Kurita iriam juntos para o templo e como Kurita queria comer sorvete ou o grupo selecionava junto como companhia.

Enquanto atravessa uma passagem, Kurita chega à frente apreciando seu sorvete atrás vem Komusubi e Monta e mais atrás vem Sena e Yukimitsu lendo uma revista enquanto caminham Yukimitsu diz “ _vamos ver ... nosso próximo oponente será o vencedor do jogo entre Dokubari Scorpions e Jyujika Priests_ . ” E Sena guarda uma tabela e diz “ _sinto uma dor de cabeça chegando!” _Komusubi segura embaixada como mão em punho e Monta diz enquanto gira sua bolsa “ _não importa quem é nosso oponente, vamos destruir o Max!” _Komusubi grita _“é isso ai!” _e sem que o bate-papo em Monta, o Monta perca o controle da sua bolsa e acabe atingindo o Kurita que começou a descer a escada sem prestar atenção no seu entorno.

O acidente foi inevitável e Kurita caiu da escada enquanto Kurita rolava escada abaixo alguém entra na escada da passarela e percebe Kurita caindo Kurita grita “ _cuidado! _”E a pessoa que é esmagada segura Kurita e manda voar e faz com que Kurita caia em pé.

O grupo chega e Sena grita “ _Kurita você esta ferido_ ?” e Yukimitsu fala em respeito “ _que incrível_ ” Monta fala “ _ele lançou Kurita tão com este corpinho_ ?” e Yukimitsu fala “ _como ele fez isto_ ?” Komusubi olha espantado e fala sobre o homem de terno fala “ _Kurita você esta bem_ ?” Kurita que estava ainda atordoado reconhece voz e voz e fala “ _você é ... Onihei san_ !”. O homem Onihei fala _“oh! você se lembra, legal eu queria falar com você vamos aqui um momento_ ele olha para o grupo restante e diz “ _se você quiser vim não tem problema_”O grupo segue Onihei no rio próximo de onde o grupo se senta e Kurita fica me olhando com os olhos cheios de estrelas para Onihei.

E Onihei de way cool diz “ _Kurita assistir seu jogo_ ” e Kurita parecia brilhar em emoções e responde _“serio !?” _e Onihei continua “ _você tem um ótimo horário_ ” e Kurita ainda diz feliz “ _sim, eu esperei um tempo forte como o seu”_ ele esfregou ou cortou o pescoço em algum ponto que Onihei olha para os que estão sentados e pergunta _“eles são seus parceiros_ ?” e Kurita responde “ _sim, são sim_ ” Onihei olha e diz “ _eles são pequenos_ ”, Monta e Komusubi se tornam comuns, mas Onihei olha e sorri de maneira gentil e diz “ _mas futebol não tem tamanho e força limitado_”Os dois se surpreendem e Sena também sorri na resposta, Onihei aponta para seu coração e diz _“ isso também conta ”._

Quando você volta a olhar apenas para Kurita e diz " _Kurita é meu último ano no colegial, portanto é minha última chance ... Vou chegar ao torneio de natal esse ano_ ". E Kurita responde com um sorriso e diz _"sim, também não perde_ " e Onihei diz " _você está bem confiante agora_ " quando começa a subir uma escada e os rapazes da escada se levantam para passar e Onihei diz de forma legal _"até mais_ ”E ele sai e Kurita diz“ _tchau_ ! ”.

Quando você caminha, faz uma onda de saudação sem olhar para trás, deixando um Kurita brilhando em admiração e depois diz " _quem é ele?" _e Sena responde “ _ele é o capitão dos veados hashiratani, Yamamoto Onihei san! ele é o Line # 1 deles,_ enquanto Sena fala Kurita, que faz mais e mais que Sena também sorri também na reação fofa de Kurita, enquanto Kurita responde Yukimitsu e Monta e Komusubi olham em pensamento e Yukimitsu diz “ _hashiratani deers isso significa .. . ”_ E Monta continua“ _que mesmo com aquele rosto ... ”_ e Komusubi diz“ _e porte! ” _desta vez os três dizem “ _ele é tão um estudante colegial !?”._

Sena rir mais da reação do grupo e Doburoku grita “ _Rapazes! Guardem pelo menos os rostos das estrelas dos outros tempos! ” _o grupo vê e vê Doburoku bebendo e Yukimitsu pergunta _“ele é mesmo bom?” _e Doburoku Sensei diz “ _ele é um atacante desde o primário, ele é um jogador experiente, habilitado e ultra veterano, ele consegue se afastar um cara como o Kurita só com o pensamento ... ele parece ter sido mais afetado! _e Yukimitsu examina uma tabela e diz " _Se os hashiratani deers vencem depois de duas rodas"_ e Monta e Komusubi gritam em surpresa, mas Kurita ainda brilha mais se possível e Sena fala " _eu já sabia que era habilitado e experiente, mas por que Kurita san esta deslumbrado? ”._

Doburoku com um sorriso disse “ _para Kurita, Onihei é uma pessoa que sempre quis ser, ele considerou um mestre de honra” em_ Monta fala “ _mestre de honra_ ?” e Komusubi diz " _mestre do mestre?" _e Doburoku cruza os braços e diz " _basicamente ou Kurita começou a amar o futebol por causa de Onihei"_ e Sena diz " _começou a amar?"._

Nisto Kurita animado diz “ _a primeira vez que eu encontrei com Onihei foi quando Hiruma, Musashi e eu criamos um tempo no ensino fundamental. Nos éramos conhecidos como Maou Devil Bats, decidimos adquirir experiência enfrentada várias vezes. Todos os jogadores, tirando nós três, eram auxiliares de outros tempos, como antes de Sena entrar, entretanto, sempre sempre. ” _Kurita começa a contar seu tempo não fundamental, contou sobre a idéia de jogar Hiruma contra Onihei, Kurita contou como saiu contra ele nesta disputa, contou sobre seu ponto fraco e o conselho que Onihei deu.

E Kurita termina dizendo “ _Aquela foi a primeira vez que entendeu o significado de enfrentar alguém de verdade”_ e Sena diz “ _Uau! Onihei é realmente uma ótima pessoa_ ”Kurita diz“ _sim_ ”e Monta fala“ _a gente vai mesmo enfrentar um cara tão legal? ” _Monta fica apreensivo Komusubi estava admirado pela história e Yukimitsu parecia pensativo então Sena sorria e diz _“ei! eu quero ver ... ”_ todos olham para ela que continua“ _quero ver como Onihei joga_ ! ” todos pareciam animados e Yukimitsu diz " _neste caso ou jogo de hashiratani deers é amanhã_ " e Monta grita " _temos que assistir"_ e Kurita fala " _sim vamos torcer por ele_”E todos levantam o braço e dizem“ _sim! _Doburoku vê o grupo e sorri animado.

No outro dia havia um jogo antes da partida que o diabo morcegos vieram ver, todo o tempo veio para assistir, Sena estava com uma câmera e pensa “se eu não me engano é nesta partida que vermos a primeira aparição de Kakei e Mizumachi, tenho que procurar os pontos fracos logotipos, para tornar o nosso jogo contra eles mas fácil! ” .

Uma equipe de técnicos do evento toca uma música diferente e uma cabine de localização Kumabukuro olha para o seu amigo Sanada e se espanta, seu amigo Sanada tinha trocado sua roupa do localizador para uma macacão com uma estrela vermelha e seu peitoral enfiado e a sua pergunta “ _Sanada o que está fazendo calor subia a sua cabeça? ” _e Sanada com um pé em cima da mesa em uma pose de lutar esfrega o nariz e pega o microfone de localização e diz “ _hu! hu! hu! hu! Kumabukuro ... é apenas dedicação ao trabalho meu caro por que agora ... começa o último jogo do dia Kyoshin Poseidons vs o tempo do leste Hashiratani Deers " _ e Kurita na arquibancada entorna ou ferro da arquibancada e grita" _ele ele_ não é só Kurita grita vario men musculosos gritam.

E Sanada fala “ _é a primeira vez que entra no tempo forte tradicional, uma torcida intensa intensamente por ele, que irradia confiança além de sua idade, uma marca de sua virilidade nesta costa ... Yamamoto Onihei é Hashiratani Deers ! ” _uma equipe técnica joga flores de Sakura sobre o tempo que entra e a multidão grita “ _Onihei! Onihei! _Se você se concentrar enquanto Monta e Komusubi for espantado com o tamanho dos caras que estão torcendo por Onihei, Kuroki fala “ _cara eles são grandinhos!” _e Hiruma diz _“todos que clamam são linhas como vocês!”._

Onihei ver Kurita na arquibancada e se aproximar e diz “ _oh! Kurita você veio ”e_ Kurita responde _“ sim ”_ e Onihei fala _“ vou vencer o jogo de hoje e o próximo será contra você, não vamos dar moleza! ” _Kurita fica grave e diz “ _tudo bem_ !” e Monta fala “ _incrível ele já esta no modo serio_ !” com todos no campo ou jogo começa.

Monta na torcida grita “ _Vá Onihei, o homem entre os homens_ !” e Sena com a câmera grita “ _Dê o seu melhor Hashitari!” _e Komusubi grunhe _“lutem_ !” e Yukimitsu fala com uma pergunta se você _já está no modo de_ exibição de jogadores ou ataques e Monta fala com _os dois tempos são baixos_ e Kurita sem tirar os olhos da _conversa. , mas existe uma grande diferença nas habilidades ”._

Onihei supera o bloqueio e isto impressiona os irmãos delinquentes, Kuroki grita _“uau ele passou!” _Togano fala “incrível _! _”E Juumonji diz _“ o esquema do bloqueio deles é fantástico_ ! ” e o narrador Sanada fala “ _num piscar de olhos o Hashiratani já avançou metade do campo!” _e Togano fala " _ele é bom, mesmo não sendo forte ou alto"_ e Kuroki fala " _qual é esse Onihei_ ?".

E Doburoku fala “ _é por que ele domina como habilidades básicas perfeitamente, assim como você produziu marcha da morte”_ e Juumonji que estava carrancudo disse “ _que dizer mover poucos passos pequenos?” _e Doburoku assina neste tempo ou narrador " _touchdown, os Deers lideram por seis pontos!" _e Monta empolgado grita _“só passou 3 minutos da partida e já marcou!” _e Sena fala sem tirar os olhos da câmera “ _muito bem!”._

Enquanto o jogo continua no público “ _Onihei! Onihei_ ! e Sanada grita _“Os Hashiratani Deers mostram sua força esmagadora, parece que será uma batalha entre formigas e elefantes, um homem entre homens, Onihei coloca fogo no campo, um homem de dez anos ... será sua canção da glória ?! ”._

Os Kyoshin estavam jogados no chão e o capitão diz “isso _é horrível, não podermos contra eles_ !” o jogador mais velho olha para o banco e observa um garoto alto e louro mascando chiclete ou garoto cospe um chiclete bem na placa de 40 jardas e ele se alegra e fica saltando sobre o banco e grita _“oh! olha so bem na marca de 40 jardas_ ! ”.

Você está em um grupo alto se aproximado por um rapaz de cabelo preto azulado, seus olhos azuis eram homens e um rapaz _de palhaço Mizumachi, quer ser expulso? eu não gosto de pessoas que estragam os equipamentos do jogo_ ”e o rapaz louro agora chamado Mizumachi tira uma camiseta e começa a limpar ou chiclete com uma camisa e fala“ _Ah! foi mal, Sensei não me expulse! ”. _Um dos outros jogadores sem uniforme fala “ _ele é um árbitro não um Sensei!” _o grupo alto começa a rir enquanto este jovem de olhos azuis começa a vestir seu equipamento eo Mizumachi com raiva diz “ _droga 14 pontos e o que ele está fazendo?! ... Ei Kakei ...”._

Mizumachi pega um susto e fala “ _o que? você realmente está colocando o uniforme ?! ” _o outro agora chamado Kakei continua se vestindo e Mizumachi pule e diz “ _não e ainda muito cedo? nos escondemos todo este tempo para o torneio ?! ” _e Kakei com olhos mais frios que o gelo fala solenemente “isso _é um torneio, não vai adiantar se esconder se perdermos agora!” _e Mizumachi começa a trocar e falar “ _neste caso, vou me vestir também ... mas será uma arma secreta mais divertida!” _quando ambos estão prontos a girar pode ver duas figuras altas entrar no campo e neste momento Sena sabe exatamente vai acontecer Monta grita “ _cara ele são altos!” _e Sena fala muito serio “ _eles devem ter voltado a 2 metros_! ”.

Os tempos se preparam e Onihei pensa “só por que são altos e não por que são bons!” jogo recomeço e espanto de torcida ou placa mostra Deers 14 Poseidon 31 assim como Poseidons viraram ou jogo e assim Onihei perde sua última chance de ir para o torneio de natal e assim Kurita viu seu ídolo cair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pesquisei, mas não achei o nome da mãe do Komusubi apesar de ter o nome do pai, por isso eu dei o nome dela de Hana, pois eu a acho muito fofa.  
Hana é um nome que possui várias origens entre elas Hebraica, Árabe, Japonesa, Croata e Checa. Seu significado representa o “dom da graça de Deus”, “flor”, “feliz”, “bem-aventurada”, “graça” ou “graciosa” Em japonês, Hana quer dizer “flor”.  
Sim o Japão leva a serio educação e saúde pelo menos mais do que meu país e sim ele verificam altura e peso, mas não sei como é o procedimento e nem com que frequência eles executam, como em vários anime eu vir este teste eu decidir colocar na historia.  
Senpai e Kouhai: é um termo visto frequentemente em anime para maiores explicações visite o link: http://www.japonesdeanime.com.br/2016/02/senpai-kouhai-significado.html senpai e kohai  
Kaichou ou kaichõ significa presidente.  
Agata Sojiro- o nome dele Sojiro tem um acento no primeiro O, como eu não coloquei eu achei melhor escrever Soujiro para ter o mesmo som, mas continua sendo o mesmo personagem de sket dance.


	31. CORRIDA 31- Churrasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma bate um papo com a voz na sua cabeça, Mizumachi tem um encontro diferente com Sena, Deimon tem um festival de churrasco, Shin é um bom amigo e Kakei guarda um segredo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia

“ **_Descobrindo a felicidade nos pequenos detalhes.   
Num churrasco entre amigos, num telefone, num dia aberto ou chuvoso. Deus me deu a oportunidade de escolher ... descobrir, aos poucos que a felicidade somos nós que fazemos. "_**

[ ** _Bruna Ketlyn_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/bruna_ketlyn/)

Mais uma vez, o Hiruma abre os olhos e cria um ambiente de escuridão, desconecta-o e dá um passo à frente e o cenário muda ao escurecer-se. escola ele puxa duas pistolas Glock 18 C, satisfeito com suas armas consigo ele entra no colégio.

O colégio parecia deserto, mas não havia ruído, apesar da posição do sol já estar às horas das aulas, rolando, o relógio e o relógio estavam parando. Hiruma deu um grunhido de irritação e continua andando com empresas como armas engatilhadas, até que ele entrou no corredor das salas de aulas.

Quando as salas estavam todas fechadas, exceto uma, Hiruma entra na sala aberta e se recupera novamente na churrasqueira, ele revive novamente o sonho da mesma forma e quando sai pela porta do fundo ele encontra na sala com televisão, Hiruma usa uma sobrancelha Se aproximar da TV e ele puder ver como assinaturas de todos os jogadores, ele olha para o nome de Sena e salva uma das pistolas, com a mão livre ele passa a mão pelo mesmo nome.

Depois ele olha para o nome de Musashi e fala _“velho maldito só falta você_ !” quando ele toca no nome de Musashi ele esta com o uniforme o primeiro ano na posição de escrita Kurita esta com o lado esquerdo da maneira idiota em animação e Musashi estava com os braços cruzados e o tambor também e quando Hiruma pisca, ele se encontra mais uma vez esta com o uniforme deimon atual e ele pensa “QUE PORRA ESTA ROLANDO AQUI!”

** _"KE KE KE KE_ ** ** "**

A risada e Hiruma pegam duas armas e engatilham e sai em perseguição ao som, e você por toda a escola até chegar à frente do clube de futebol americano e lá fica em cima do teto do clube esta em Hiruma Youichi ele parece um pouco mais velho ele ainda tem cabelo louro com algumas polegadas mais longas, uma roupa que ele usa e uma camisa negra social sua calça é negra de couro, botas negras e por cima da roupa estava com um casaco vermelho com detalhes pretos ou com detalhes pretos. Você estava sentado com uma posição ou rei do lugar e aponta para Hiruma uma pistola DESERT EAGLE sendo que havia outra arma escondida nas roupas, ou o homem na frente dele era intimidante.

O Hiruma mais velho diz **“BEM VINDO PIRRALHO DE MERDA** !” e Hiruma diz “SEM ENROLAÇÃO QUE PORRA É VOCE” e o Hiruma mais **antigo** fala **“PORRA VOCÊ REALMENTE TA FICANDO TAPADO QUEM RAIO PENSA QUE EU SOU”** e Hiruma de mau humor diz “UM VOZ IRRITANTE DO CARALHO” e o outro diz “ **PARABÉNS INDICA É BURRO QUE BOM PRA VOCÊ ”** Hiruma se irrita“ FRACAMENTE ANTES VOCÊ ERA, UMA PORRA DE UM SUSSURRO AGORA EU POSSO VER VOCÊ, VAMOS SER FRANCO NÃO GOSTO DA FORMA QUE COMO COISAS ESTÃO INDO, PORRA DA ULTIMA VEZ VOCÊ ME ATIROU! ” o outro faz uma cara irritada e diz “ **QUE PORRA, VOCE NÃO ESTA MORTO PARA AGIR COMO UMA GAROTINHA MELODRAMATICA** ” ele terminou de falar e desapareceu do telhado.

Hiruma teve tempo para reagir e logotipo sente uma pistola na sua cabeça da mesma forma que tinha uma arma na cabeça do seu eu mais velho, ambos observam e o Hiruma mais velho sorri e diz “ **NADA MAL, AINDA HÁ SALVAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ, ENTÃO PRA QUE VEIO AQUI? SE FOI PARA MIM INTIMIDAR VOCÊ PRECISA SER PORRA MELHOR** ”e Hiruma diz“ VIM PARA FAZER UM ACORDO ”ou outro Hiruma diz“ **BOM, QUE TAL EVITARMOS ATIRAR UM NO OUTRO** ” uma entrada no clube e ambos se dirigem para uma sala andando ao lado.

Quando Hiruma entra no clube, ele vê o uniforme do jogo diabo saindo da sala do clube arrastando um amarrado Sena que tem cabelo curto e parece muito masculino, mas obviamente como uma menina, pois estava gritando pateticamente enquanto estava sendo arrastado, já Hiruma estava realmente feliz ele estava satisfeito e ele estava _“hora do treino matinal!” _e Sena grita “ _eu sou assim o secretario_ !” quando Hiruma chega ao campo onde Kurita estava treinando uma memória encerrada.

Ele está olhando para uma sala luxuosa ou se pergunta onde está rolando e como máquinas de caça níquel, deixando esta observação para depois de ver o Hiruma mais velho sentado no sofá elegante que outros sofás e Hiruma se você estiver enfrentando apenas o dobro e os dois se encaram e o mais velho disse “ **ENTÃO QUE TIPO DE ACORDO VOCÊ QUERIA PROPOR? **”E Hiruma fala“ EU ESTAVA PENSANDO EM ALGO QUE POSSA BENEFICIAR AMBOS, SEJA LÁ O QUE VOCÊ É, VOCÊ ESTÁ OCUPANDO ESPAÇO AQUI NA MEU CORPO E PARECE QUE NÃO VAI SAIR TÃO CEDO E OBVIO QUE MINHAS VISITA AQUI, TE IRRITA TANTO COMO A SUA VOZ SOANDO NA MINHA CABEÇA FAZ, ENTÃO ACHO QUE PODERMOS ELABORAR UM ACORDO ”.

O duplo discurso de maneira calma “ **NÃO ESPERAVA NADA MENOS DE VOCÊ, ENTRE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PARE DE FALAR EM TROCA VOCÊ NÃO VEM AQUI?” **Hiruma confirma e começa mais uma vez e diz “ **KEKEKE VOCÊ ESTA ESTA FUDIDO QUE NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ESTE ACORDO NÃO VAI ROLAR!” **ele continua gargalhando e Hiruma com perguntas irritadas, mas mantendo uma cara de pau “POR QUE NÃO?” e outro Hiruma para rir e dizer “ **POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO PARAR DE FALAR E EU NÃO POSSO IMPEDIR VOCÊ DE VIM AQUI, POR QUE PORRA ACHA QUE EU CRIEI ESTE LUGAR AFINAL!” **o mais velho parece irritado e levanta uma sobrancelha e diz “ **VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER QUE NÃO PERCEBEU O QUE EU SOU?” **Hiruma também levanta uma sobrancelha e o outro Hiruma fica com um rosto de desgosto e grita “**PORRA! FODA SE! VOCÊ EMBURRECEU DE VEZ, UE SOU UMA MEMORIA EU SIMPLESMENTE EXISTO! POR QUE MAIS EU ESTARIA AQUI! ”.**

Hiruma ainda mantém a calma diz “MEMÓRIA DE QUEM? POR QUE AS IMAGENS QUE VOCÊ MOSTROU, NÃO ERAM PORRA NENHUMA MINHAS! ” O Hiruma mais velho tira uma fita de chiclete ou um bolso e toca na boca enquanto ele masca depois de soprar uma bolha ele para ficar irritado e diz “ **QUE MERDA ... ESCUTA AQUI PIRRALHO EU VOU EXPLICAR DO MODO QUE MESMO UM IDIOTA ENTENDA, ACOMPANHA AÍ ... EU ME PAREÇO COM VOCE E ATUO COMO VOCÊ É OBVIO QUE SOU VOCÊ! ” **Hiruma é um protesto, mas o cara apontou uma arma para Hiruma, o mais jovem se cala e o mais velho continua “ **VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA POR QUE EU SOU DE OUTRA LINHA DO TEMPO, EU SOU APENAS UM ECO DE OUTRA VIDA, VOCÊ JÁ OUVIU A TEORIA MULTIVERSO OU TENHO QUE EXPLICAR? ”.**

Hiruma diz “NÃO, EU CONHEÇO” ou outro Hiruma abaixa arma e diz “ **ÓTIMO! UMA PORRA É ESTA, EU SOU UMA MEMÓRIA DE VOCÊ DE OUTRA LINHA, TODOS INDIVÍDUOS RECEBEM ESTAS MEMÓRIAS, ALGUNS LEMBRA OUTROS NÃO, EU SOU O QUE A MAIORIA CHAMA DE FAMOSA SENSAÇÃO DE DEJA VU, ESTA ACOMPANHANDO PIRRALHO! ”.**

Hiruma coloca a mão no queixo e começa e fala “ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ É UM ECO VOCÊ NÃO PODE PARAR POR QUE NÃO É VOCÊ COMO COMANDO, VOCE APENAS FALA POR QUE EU ME LEMBRO, COMO É UMA MEMÓRIA EU POSSO ACESSAR MESMO QUE EU NÃO DEVERIA E POR ISTO QUE CRIOU A ESCOLA, SE EU SOUBER O QUE DEVO EVITAR EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NAS MEMORIAS DESNECESSÁRIAS! ” e outro Hiruma fala “ **FINALMENTE VOCÊ ENTENDEU! E AGORA QUE NOS ENTENDEMOS VAMOS TENTAR CONVIVER ”.**

Hiruma mais jovem rir diabolicamente e diz “BOM EU SEMPRE FUI UM OPORTUNISTA, AO INVÉS DE TENTAR ESTABELECER ESTA MERDA EU VOU MANDAR VOCE SE FODER E TE USAR PARA MEU FAVOR, MAS ANTES EU PRECISO DE UMA PROVA!” o Hiruma mais velho agora parece divertido e fala “ **MANDA LÁ!” **e Hiruma diz: “VOCE É MAIS VELHO ENTRE DIGA ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA O TORNEIO?” e o Hiruma mais velho diz “ **KYOSHIN POSEIDON TEM UMA ARMA SECRETA QUE É ...”** Hiruma presta atenção e outo Hiruma sorri e o som da bala e dispara e grito de **“YA-HÁ!” **são a última coisa que Hiruma ouve antes de acordar e ele grita “ _Filha da Puta! desgraçado_ ”Hiruma saiu da cama irritada e foi se preparando para o dia.

**************************************************** **************************************************** **********

Hiruma estava pensativo enquanto se lembra de uma conversa durante a manhã, mas os monitores de Monta ou acordados para o presente e para o campo em que o loiro alto tirou seu capacete e disseram para Onihei “ _ei tiozinho, o seu tempo já era, cara alto e magros como eu mandei nesta geração, além do mais seu cabelo e das antigas! ” _próximo Kakei fala “ _Mizumachi cala boca!” _Nisto Mizumachi faz beicinho e diz " _o que parece ter feito algo errado?" _e o resto do time diz “ _você fez!” _e o senpai dele diz _“você deve pensar antes de falar!”._

Monta na arquibancada grita “ _esta cara tá indo longe demais_ !” Sena esta solene e termina uma gravação e Hiruma fala com sua metralhadora no ombro “ _perdedores não tem o que dizer contra o que estão usando”_ Sena pega uma fita e dá pra Hiruma e Sena diz “ _é por isso que se você quiser recuperar, temos que vencer, e pelo que vi hoje não será nada fácil ”_ Monta fica triste, Sena ficou preocupada, Kurita estava desanimado e Komusubi estava tentando animar seu mestre sem sucesso.

Doburoku Sensei fala “ _Hiruma você já sabia da arma secreta dos Poseidons”_ e Hiruma com uma cara pensativa diz “ _um pouco, mas eles ainda não foram feitos em um jogo formal_ ” Hiruma começa a balançar a fita de vídeo que ela teve o dado na mão e continua “ _as informações são poucas, não imaginam que são tão superiores aos Hashiratani ... e por isso que nossas duas gravações são valiosas”. _Ele vira para Mamori e dá o segundo vídeo e diz “_maldita gerente ... Transforme tudo em dados, junte estáticas completas do Poseidon, anote ou desça e como jardas que faltam para cada reprodução, edite os vídeos focando em cada situação e cada jogador: ataque e defesa, pontos tentados e bloqueios, kickoff e retornos de pontapés de pontapé, retornos de pontapés, pontapés curtos, tudo isso. ” _Enquanto ele fala, Mamori mostra sua eficiência fazendo hora com grande velocidade e dizendo _“está bem!”._

Sena olha estupefato e diz _“incrível_ !” e Monta toca no ombro de Sena e diz “ _Sena você realmente não consegue como secretaria!” _Sena fica deprimido e diz _"me desculpe_ " Monta fica batendo na costa dele e faz lembrar de algo e Sena diz " _ah! eu vou ao banheiro ... já volto_ ”e ele saiu à velocidade da luz.

Juumonji e companhia sai de onde estavam sentados e fica ao lado de Monta Kurita e Komusubi e Juumonji diz _“os caras do Poseidon são gingantes não são?” _e Alterne com uma mão no rosto enquanto estiver no grau diz " _vai ser muito difícil, para as pessoas disputarem com a força!" _Taki aparece entre ele e diz “ _estou tranquilo quanto a isso!” _e Kuroki diz “ _este cara me irrita mais que Poseidon! _”Monta que esta ao lado de Komusubi fala _“ se for alto traz vantagens assim, se for baixo é oposto! ” _ele começa a coça na cabeça Komusubi começa a comparar e a consulta que surgiu no dia seguinte voltou com tudo.

Nisto um jornalista se aproxima e diz: " _Suzi chan que bom que você está aqui!" Eyeshield também esta? queremos a opinião dele sobre a equipe do Poseidon! ” _Monta e Suzuna começa a suar em nervosismo e Monta grita “ _ele não veio_ !” e Suzuna diz " _ele teve algo que fazer, mas eu acho que ele considera grandes adversários!" _e relatar diz “ _quem pena que não está aqui, quem sabe na próxima” o_ apresentador vai embora e Suzuna e Monta passam a mão pela prova e dizem juntos “ _esta foi por pouco_ !” e Suzuna fala “ _Seg Mon para onde foi Sena?” _e Monta responde “ _quem é Mon Mon ?! e sua resposta é no banheiro_ ”e Suzuna fala_“Por que ela está desmoronando tanto”_ e Monta fala com um exemplo de colher “ _Não sei”._

**************************************************** **************************************************** *********

Sena foi ao banheiro rápido, ele só queria o livro do jornalista, como ele não queria vestir o Eyeshield nem por ordem de Hiruma ele deixou o uniforme em casa, ou outro motivo não quer que o primeiro encontro de Mizumachi e Eyeshield fosse aqui, da primeira vez, Sena fugiu como uma vez desta vez, não nas margens nem no Kakei nem no Mizumachi ou deixar inseguros, isso significa que pode ficar o máximo possível até duas vezes mais longe. Enquanto matava o tempo Sena Ouvia um gatinho triste curioso que viu um gato que parecia ferido havia um galho pequeno no gato e sentiu o sofrimento e Sena ficou triste pelo gato.

**kokoro ni hane wo motte**

**tsutate mune no sasayaki**

**ima, kaze ni notte**

_Tenho asas no coração_

_E transmita o que seu peito está sentindo_

_Agora vá e pegue carona com o vento_

**************************************************** **************************************************** ************

Mizumachi era o único que estava sem camisa no campo e estava chamando a atenção das moças que passavam na arquibancada e elas até as fotos do corpo bonito dos rapazes ou senpai do Poseidon prevendo desgraça pedida para Mizumachi se trocar em outro lugar. Mizumachi saiu, e apesar de sair do campo, não fez nenhum esforço para vestir-se e ficou perambulando apenas usando tênis com um pouco de pouco indecente e sem camisa com sua mala pendurada e continuar assim até antes.

**kokoro wa hoshi no kanata**

**negai wa kanarazu kanau**

**ai ni kitte sono kagi wa mirai e**

_Seu coração vai além das estrelas_

_E então seus desejos vão se realizar_

_Venha ao meu encontro e essa chave irá abrir as portas para o futuro_

Ele procura o som da voz, o som vinha de arbusto ele discretamente se abaixa e procurar no arbusto e viu uma menina pequena que estava cantando enquanto acariciava um gato a cena parecia fofa. 

**mado ni sotto yobu koe wa**

**koi no yokan soshite**

**mada tooku no ai demo**

**shinjiteru asu wo**

**shinjiteru kimi wo**

_Uma voz baixinha me chama_

_Isso parece ser o começo de um amo_

_E apesar de ainda ser um amor distante_

_Acredito no amanhã_

_Acredito em você_

Mizumachi se animou para ver mais de perto a menina e o gato e ele acabou fazendo barulho e o som a faz parar de cantar ela vira seu rosto para direção dele e Mizumachi pensa “que olhos bonitos, são como chocolates, acho que dar pra nadar neles” por um momento ambos ficam em silencio e então ela sorrir de maneira muito fofa e gato pula do colo dela para a face de Mizumachi, Mizumachi pega o gato antes de ele arranhar o seu rosto e quando volta a olhar para a menina ela tinha sumido Mizumachi olha ao redor e não poder encontra-la ele se levanta e segura o gato em frente ao seu rosto e diz “_a fada foi embora graças a você”_ e o gato apenas mia.

Kakei que vinha buscar Mizumachi chega dizendo “_você ainda não se trocou, e o que você esta fazendo com o pobre gato?” _Kakei tira o gato das mãos de Mizumachi com delicadeza e começa a acariciar o bichano que fica feliz com o carinho e Mizumachi diz “_Kakei eu vi uma fada_!” e Kakei com uma face descrente diz “_você está delirando”_ e Mizumachi diz “_não Kakei eu vi, ela estava com o gato ele são amigos”_ Kakei já disposto a ignora Mizumachi coloca o gato gentilmente no chão e nota um lenço na perna do gato ele tira o lenço e o gato foge então ainda ignorando Mizumachi ele pega o lenço e ler em voz alta “_Sena_” e Mizumachi diz “_viu deve ser o nome da fada_!” Kakei guarda o lenço e diz “_chega de brincadeira, isto não prova nada vamos logo o senpai esta nos esperando!”. _

Mizumachi coloca uma camisa e segue Kakei ele cruza os braços por trás da cabeça e diz _“quando eu vê a fada de novo vou apresentar ela pra você e ai vamos ser um trio mítico de amigos_” e Kakei fala “_mítico aonde_?” e Mizumachi responde _“Dahn! Por que seremos uma dupla de tritões e uma fada”_ Kakei continua andando e com um rosto impassível diz “_chegar de internet pra você” _e com isto a dupla se retira.

**************************************************************************************************************

Sena se reuniu com o resto da equipe que estava se dirigindo para uma churrascaria afinal a segunda rodada acabou e os deimon tinham se classificado para terceira rodada oficialmente e com isto Suzuna grita “_deimon devil bats, vamos nos esforça na terceira rodada!”_ e com isto o grupo brinda com um grito de _“saúde! Itadakimasu_!”

Monta estava pulando na cadeira e grita “_Mukyaa! Que cheiro Bom!”_ e Juumonji diz “_ei ainda não esta pronta!” _ele ia quase pegando um pedaço de carne, mas Kuroki corta e diz “_ei essa carne e do Kouji Sama”_ e Togano fala “_o que seu nome esta escrito nela?”_ o trio começa a brigar e Taki gira ao redor deles com um microfone na mão dizendo “_obrigado pessoal por darem uma festa de churrasco para comemora minha brilhante estreia, eu não sou bom em discurso mais vou tentar supera as sua expectativas!”_ e Suzuna com uma gota de suor na testa diz “_irmão venha comer antes de comerem tudo enquanto você fica falando”._

Nisto Hiruma que estava um pouco irritado com o deja vu que estava sentido fala “_o fogo esta um pouco fraco” _ele pega um lança chamar e mete na grelha dizendo “_precisamos de mais poder de fogo!”_ e ele libera o fogo que quase causa pânico no lugar, Sena estava rindo da palhaçada de seus amigos quando ouve “_Kobayakawa Sena!”_ e Sena reconhecendo a voz sorrir e diz “_Shin san há quanto tempo?”_ Takamine que percebe a menina olha ao redor e grita surpreso “_deimon?_” deimon para de comer e olha para os cavaleiros. Doburoku rir e diz “_uma festa para celebra nossos triunfo, mesmo depois de 30 anos ainda pensamos da mesma forma não é... Shouji.”_ Shouji parece chocado e diz “_Dobu... roku_!” e Doburoku diz “_venha sente aqui comingo!”._

Com isto feito os Cavaleiros e os demônios sentam juntos num banquete e Ikari que ainda estava acorrentado diz “_de onde eles se conhecem?”_ Takamine responde “_eles eram uma dupla de estrelas da universidade Sengoku... eles eram chamados de as espadas japonesas”_ Monta que estava perto de Ikari fala “_é a primeira vez que eles se encontram em 30 anos?”_ e Yukimitsu diz _“parece que sim”. _

Os dois treinadores tem uma aura legal sobre eles e Doburoku começa “_muita coisa aconteceu, mas eu aceitei ser treinador de deimon mesmo sabendo que poderíamos nos enfrentar_” e Shouji calmo responde “_você fez a marcha da morte com os meninos, se não visse o resultado não poderia acreditar, você não mudou ainda fica correndo riscos”_ e Doburoku diz solene “_você está certo”._

Togano Juumonji e Kuroki observam e Kuroki começa _“aquele velho bebum?!”_ e Juumonji diz “_é como entra num mundo cool de repente!”_ e Togano diz _“pensar que por um segundo ele foi um cara legal me irrita” _Ikari que ouvi o comentário diz “_se você estão falando sobre ser legal, o nosso técnico e mil vezes melhor!” _nisto Monta o corta gritando “_uau! Kurita senpai esta no vigésimo prato!”_ Ikari ver o desafio e pede _“ei me traga mais 30 pratos de carne!”._

Numa mesa estava Suzuna, Mamori e a gerente do Oujoo, Wakana, no momento Wakana disse timidamente “_eu não sou o tipo de garota que sairia com um jogador!”_ e Suzuna fala “_sei, mas eu suspeito um pouco da Mamo nee” _Mamori fala “_poxa eu não sairia com um jogador eu já me comprometi com alguém!” _as duas dizem _“sério!”_ e Mamori faz um sinal de segredo e diz _“é verdade, mas ainda não achamos um bom momento para espalhar então segredo ok!”_ e as duas emocionadas dizem “_ok!_”.

Nisto numa outra mesa havia uma aura escura e do lado de Hiruma havia morcegos e Hiruma dizia “_então, eu escutei sobre o renascimento de um trufo chamado ballista.”_ E Takamine se finge de sonso e diz “_ballista?”_ nisto a aura de Takamine e tão escura como a de Hiruma e Takamine meche os óculos e diz “_você tem certeza que não esta falando da arma medieval das cruzadas”_ os dois espalham malicia.

Nisto a garçonete coloca mais bifes de cada lado das mesas e Kuroki grita _“500 gramas para cada lado, quem acabar primeiro vence!” _e Ikari se empolga e diz “_quem perder paga tudo”_ e Monta diz “_por mim tudo bem!”_ e os irmãos falam “_caem dentro_!” a disputa começa e Sena fica assistindo e pensa “quem ganhou isto da primeira vez? eu não lembro”.

Sena vê Hiruma se levanta um pouco ranzinza e quando ele passa por ele Sena pergunta “_Hiruma você já esta satisfeito?”_ Hiruma para e o observa por um tempo Sena curioso pergunta “_algo errado?”_ Hiruma sorri de maneira malandra e diz _“nada”_ ele sai pela porta dos fundos, Sena ficou confuso com a reação de Hiruma, mas como Hiruma sempre o confunde ele deixa pra lá, Sena decide procurar Shin pra conversar ele olha em volta da churrascaria e não o encontra ele sai para procura-lo e olha em volta e depois pra cima da estatua de touro e encontra Shin sem camisa fazendo exercício como de primeira vez e Sena não pode evitar e grita “_Heee! Mesmo que eu já tenha visto, caramba tudo que ele faz me surpreende!!?”._

Shin ver Sena e termina seu exercício ele desce e coloca a sua camisa e vai falar com Sena que atravessou a rua e estava agora encostada numa grade perto do parque ela sorri e diz “_você já ingeriu o suficiente pro hoje?”_ e Shin grunhe em afirmação e Sena suspira e diz “_não é a toa que você tem um bom corpo, às vezes tenho inveja de você”_ Shin olha para o corpo de Sena e pergunta “_você esta insegura do seu corpo, se você quer crescer eu recomendo comer muita proteína, talvez carne_” nisto Sena rir um pouco e depois olha pra Shin e diz “_não estou insegura deste corpo_” Sena coloca a mão sobre o seu peitoral e diz “_não me sinto inferior a ninguém... este corpo nasceu com pontos forte e pontos fracos, e eu quero saber todos eles, afinal com este corpo pretendo vencer todos e ir com o meu time para o torneio de natal... com este corpo eu pretendo vencê-lo!”._

Shin olha e sente seu coração bater acelerado e ele se perde nos olhos cheios de determinação e por um momento ele não quer fazer nada ao não ser conversa com estes olhos, mas ela pisca e bate palmas e diz “_você vai correr agora ?!”_ ele responde com um aceno de cabeça e Sena com um sorriso gentil diz _“você se importa de me fazer um favor agora, mas só se você se sentir confortável!”_ Shin confuso diz “_se você precisa de um favor eu li que como um amigo eu deveria ajudar se estiver na minha possibilidades então, sim!”_ e Sena diz “_neste caso antes de ir, tire uma foto comingo!”_ .

Sena revelar uma câmera fotográfica do nada e Shin estava confuso e pergunta “_por quê?”_ e Sena responde “_por que eu tenho uma foto com todos os meus amigos e gostaria de ter uma como você também!”_ por algum motivo Shin se sente engraçado e concorda Sena faz um sinal para ele ficar ao lado dela, e Shin obedientemente fica ao seu lado ela ainda esta sentada na grade que permite que a dupla fiquem quase da mesma altura, eles estão próximo e Shin pode sentir um perfume agradável vindo dela e ela com uma mão faz um sinal de vitória e com a outra mão ela segura uma câmera, Shin esta maravilhado quem o instrumento não tenha quebrando ainda, ele olha fixamente na câmera então quando a luz do flash saiu ele ficou um pouco cego, mas isto não importou muito pra ele, Sena disse com carinho “_obrigada Shin san_” Shin faz uma confirmação com a cabeça e se prepara para sair antes dele sair ,ele lembrou algo e fala “_você pode me chamar só de Shin, vou te chama de Kobayakawa_!” e ele sai.

Sena um pouco surpresa sai da grade e pensa “Shin me considera um amigo, estou tão feliz, ele esta se abrindo mais pra mim”, Sena estava brilhante e acenando na saída de Shin pelo menos por um tempo e então sentido um calafrio Sena procura ao redor e diz “_capitão?”_ Hiruma sai das trevas com uma cara maliciosa e diz “_que interessante_, _o cavaleiro esta ficando mole!”_ e Sena confuso diz “_o que isto que dizer?”_ Hiruma a encara e começa a puxa a bochecha de Sena e diz “_deixa para lá você é idiota demais para entender”_ depois de um tempo ele larga a bochecha dela e ela esfrega o rosto em dor, ele começa a voltar para a churrascaria, mas ela segura sua camisa de maneira tímida ele olha para ela e ela parece um pouco insegura ele levanta a sobrancelha e ela ainda segurando a camisa dele diz “_olha... será que um... você sabe um dia desses... talvez... se você se sentir confortável... eu pensei que...”_ Hiruma irritado diz “_desembucha de uma vez”_ nesta resposta ela larga a camisa dele e esquece toda a postura tímida ela olha diretamente para os olhos de Hiruma e com ousadia diz “_você poderia bater uma foto comingo?”._

Por um momento os dois ficam em silencio se encarando, Sena começa a ficar vermelha como um tomate e Hiruma se vira neste movimento Sena fica triste e Hiruma ainda de costa diz _“vou pensa nisto tampinha”_ isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir lindamente, ele começa a andar e ela o segue longo após, ela anda lado a lado com ele com o mesmo sorriso idiota, a dupla entrou no prédio e Sena nunca percebeu que estava sendo observada.

*********************************************************************************************************

Kakei e Mizumachi moram perto um do outro e por isto a dupla estava indo para casa juntos, depois de terem tido uma reunião estratégica com a equipe, Mizumachi anda assobiando e olhando para o céu, Kakei já acostumado com a palhaçada do seu amigo continua andando, até que Kakei a vê.

Ele para por um momento que foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Mizumachi, Mizumachi pergunta “_o que foi Kakei?”_ Kakei não responde e continua olhando fixamente, Mizumachi olha para direção onde Kakei estava olhando e ver a menina de mais cedo e Mizumachi ia grita “_fad...!”_, mas Kakei tapa a boca de Mizumachi e o arrastada para um canto escuro e diz “_silencio Mizumachi!”._

Mizumachi pergunta “_qual é o problema Kakei? é só a fada de mais cedo_” Kakei parecia mais sério e diz “_olha a roupa dela e com que ela esta falando_” Mizumachi olha e ver um rapaz loiro assustador, o rapaz estava puxando a bochecha da fada parecia um pouco estranho, mas não problemático e Mizumachi diz “_ainda não vejo problema_?”.

Kakei suspira e diz “_aquele é Hiruma quarterback dos deimon devil bats_” nisto Mizumachi diz “_deimon não é onde esta o Eyeshield 21 que você procura_?” e Kakei parecia com mais raiva diz “_aquele cara não é Eyeshield 21, o Eyeshield que eu conhecer era um perfeito corredor, com velocidade final, técnica balanço acima de tudo ninguém podia derruba-lo, deimon tem um camarão como Eyeshield ele é pequeno e fraco, ele é um farsante absoluto!”_ e Mizumachi diz “_ok ok é o time do falso Eyeshield, mas por que eu não posso falar com a fadinha?” _e Kakei responde “_por que ela provavelmente é a gerente deles”._

A dupla começa a andar e Kakei continua olhando para a menina fixamente era quase assustador e quando a dupla entrou na churrascaria Mizumachi pergunta _“por que você tá olhando para fada como se fosse assassinar ela?”_ Kakei diz horrorizado “_eu não estou olhando assim! estou olhando normalmente” _Mizumachi olha para Kakei por um tempo ele sorri e pergunta “_você a conheceu de onde?”._

Nesta pergunta Kakei fica com os olhos mais frios e assassinos e diz “_de nenhum lugar!_” ele começa a andar sem olha para trás e pensa “eu não posso contar de onde eu a vir, seria humilhante demais, ele já riu bastante do incidente não vou dar mais motivo para ele rir” e ele continua andando e no modo irritado ele diz “_vamos Mizumachi não temos tempo para bobagem!”_ Mizumachi tinha um sorriso travesso e diz “_se você diz_” a dupla vai embora rapidamente.

***************************************************************************************************************

Antes de Sena e Hiruma entra no prédio a disputa de carne estava acirrada e ambas as partes estava caindo de tanto comer mesmo Ootawara e Kurita estava pedido arrego, Yukimitsu se arrasta ate a mesa e começa a calcular e diz “_foram 500 porções para cada time... então se a gente perder a gente vai pagar!”_ ele e Monta olham para o papel e vem o valor de 581,200 ienes ambos olham em alarme.

E Monta grita “_temos que ganhar de qualquer jeito_!” nisto Kuroki se arrasta e fala “_só mais um pouco”_, mas desmaia antes de chegar na mesa Juumonji tenta, mas alguém rapidamente mete o pauzinho na carne e na velocidade da luz come o resto da comida, deimon olha e ver Sena lambendo os lábios e ela mostra um prato vazio e diz “_obrigado pela comida_!” e nisto deimon se alegra e grita “_vitória de deimon_!” Jumanji e Kuroki e Togano fazem um trono para Sena sentar e começam a leva-la como uma rainha, Monta, Taki, Komusubi e Kurita jogam confete em Sena gritando “_nossa salvadora_!”, Yukimitsu tem seu olha de alivio e Sena só fica rindo da palhaçada da equipe.

Shouji olha o time deimon saindo comemorando e fala para Doburoku “_ele são bem alegres, né_!” e Doburoku gargalha e diz “_ele são idiotas, mas são ótimas companhias, boa sorte pagando!”_ Doburoku se junta a Hiruma que esta feliz de não ter que pagar nada e nem precisar chantagear ninguém e ambos vão para saída onde deimon esta festejando.

Nisto os cavaleiros olham para a comida e Sakuraba pergunta _“quanto é que isto vai sair?”_ e Takamine fala “_uns 500 ienes_” nisto os cavaleiros começam a se retira Shouji estava no caixa pagando e Ootawara fala feliz “_é o dia do coma quanto puder_!” e Sakuraba fala “_que alivio_!” e nisto o dono do restaurante olha para saída do time em lagrimas e grita _“isso não é alivio_!”.

***************************************************************************************************************

Nenhum outro dia Sena estava vendo TV enquanto tomava um desjejum, na TV a apresentadora fala “ _essa manhã ou programa popular introdução ao restaurante vai ser sobre churrasco para todos os gostos”,_ enquanto isso na TV pode ser visto Shin fazendo apoios apenas com uma mão na cabeça do restaurante do restaurante, Sena olha para TV e cospe comidas e palestras “ _Shin não escolhe qualquer lugar para treinar!” _.

**************************************************** **************************************************** ************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Eu não entendo de armas, mas queria colocar aqui o nome de algumas para mostra a diferença de gosto dos dois Hirumas.  
• Maou 魔王. Essa palavra aí é literalmente "rei dos demônios." De acordo com o site http://www.japonesdeanime.com.br/2016/02/akuma-mahou-jigoku-significado.html  
• A teoria do multiverso é bem extensa então tem muitas formas de interpretar eu gostei da explicação de que quando você morre você apenas ganha a consciência em outra terra, eu gostei da explicação e achei que combinava coma historia já que Sena mudou de corpo quando morreu, e a menina Sena teve que partir também. Deja vu, ás vezes são irritante alguns dizem que é um erro de classificação do cérebro dizendo que uma memoria nova e uma memoria velha, mas eu gosto da explicação de alguns sobre se memoria de outros universos.  
• A musica usada é Raspberry Heaven que é o encerramento do anime azumanga daioh  
• Se alguém por acaso se esqueceu de Sena tem um álbum de foto que coloca a foto de todos seus amigos e natural que ela queira uma foto com Shin e com Hiruma. Lembrando que Hiruma foge de fotos como o diabo foge da cruz.  
• Só por curiosidade 581,200 ienes equivale a 9.323 reais e 500 ienes equivale a 8 reais aproximadamente


	32. CORRIDA 32- Lágrimas de um camaleão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habashira Rui o homem entre os homens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia

** _“Nunca devemos envergonharmo-nos das nossas próprias lágrimas”._ **

[ ** _Charles Dickens_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/charles_dickens/)

** _“Cada lágrima ensina-nos uma verdade”._ **

[ ** _Ugo Foscolo_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/ugo_foscolo/)

Era um dia ensolarado e Sena acabou de terminar a filmagem do jogo que estava assistindo e diz _“quer dizer que o nosso próximo jogo é contra o Dokubari Scorpions_, _eu estou com uma dor de cabeça_” neste jogo em particular Hiruma não achou que era necessário observar, mas Sena foi assim mesmo, o motivo de Sena era o fato dele não se lembra de nada do jogo da terceira rodada e por mais que force a memoria Sena só ganha uma dor de cabeça infernal, guardando a câmera e saindo Sena diz “_bom não importa se eu lembro ou não, eu vou jogar e vou dar meu sangue e suor para a vitória.”._

Saindo do estádio e vagueando por um caminho, ele ver uma pessoa familiar olhando parar uma caixa Sena se aproxima e reconhece a jovem e diz “_você está bem_?” a jovem estava vestida com o uniforme de Zokugaku e tinha uma espada de madeira amarrada atrás das costas ela tinha olhos azuis e belos e longos cabelos de cor dourada, a jovem o olha e diz “_eu conheço você?” _Sena esfrega o pescoço em vergonha ele esqueceu completamente que ele nunca conversou com ela nesta linha de tempo e ele diz “_desculpe eu me chamo Kobayakawa Sena sou secretario de deimon, eu sei que você é de Zokugaku, eu não queria me intrometer mais você parecia preocupada.”_

A jovem olha e diz “_ah tá! você já deve saber, mas eu me chamo Tsuyumine Megu sou gerente de Zokugaku Chameleons, sobre o problema não é nada serio só estou pensando onde levar este menino aqui”_ ela termina apontado para caixa. Sena olha para caixa e ver um cachorrinho branco com machas pretas o cachorrinho é muito bonitinho e Sena diz “_que fofinho, ele foi abandonado?”_ e Megu diz “_sim ele foi, eu passei a semana alimentado ele, mas como ninguém o levou, eu decidi leva-lo para casa, hoje finalmente arrumei as coisas em casa e estou levando, o problema que eu queria leva-lo para um veterinário, mas eu não conheço nenhum confiável”._

E Sena diz “_entendi neste caso eu gostaria de lhe ajuda, eu tenho um gato e conheço uma ótima veterinária ela até faz desconto na sua primeira consulta_” e Megu levanta a sobrancelha e diz “_seria bom, mas o que você ganha com isto?”_ Sena da um sorriso tímido e diz “_eu gostaria de ter fotos do cachorrinho”_ Megu sorri e Sena cora e coloca os dedos juntos e timidamente diz “_eu sei que é bobo... mas... eu... gosto... me desculpe”._

Megu ri e diz “_você é boa menina, não há nada que se envergonhar afinal eu também gosto de coisas fofas e não tenho vergonha de dizer, qualquer um que pense que sou fraco só por causa disse levar uns tabefes” _Sena sorrir e diz “_então vamos Tsuyumine san! É só me seguir” _Megu pega o cachorrinho com delicadeza e anda ao lado de Sena e diz “_a proposito Tsuyumine e muito longo você pode me chamar de Anesan como os meninos do clube_” e Sena diz “_eu sei como é ter um nome longo você pode me chamar de Sena vou chamar você de Megu nee pode ser?”_ e ela responde “_claro parece legal!”_ as duas foram conversando e elas falavam de bichinhos fofos, futebol americano e daí a conversar mudou para como lutar de igual com os homens.

“_Então Sena chan se um homem vier puxa uma briga com você, não tenha medo, chute a virilha do safado com força depois chute o estômago e se alguém tentar dizer que você estava errada diga que o cara é um pervertido e que você estava defendendo sua honra, você_ _entendeu_?” Sena tinha uma gota de suor e pensa “pobre o homem que tentar atacar ela” e responde “_acho que sim, olha chegamos!”._

Sena aponta para o pet shop as duas entram e Sena apresenta a veterinária para Megu, além da consulta Megu aproveitou e comprou algumas coisas para seu cachorrinho no final foi um bom dia e Sena ganhou mais uma grande irmã como as duas ficarão amigas elas trocaram contatos antes de Sena ir embora Sena pergunta “_qual é o nome que você vai dar para ele ?”. _

Megu com um grande sorriso diz “_eu pensei chama de Rui_” e Sena olha curiosa e pergunta _“Rui como Habashira san?” _e Megu com um sorriso ainda grande diz “_claro, quem mais seria?”_ e Sena ainda curiosa diz “_não vai ficar confuso quando os dois estiverem juntos?” _e nisto Megu para de sorrir e pensa um pouco e diz “_você sabe que eu não parei pra pensar nisto... você tem razão, vou ter que pensar em outro nome... é uma pena Rui é um bom nome_” a dupla para e pensa e Sena fala “_por que não o chama de Rei?_” e Megu sorri e diz _“Rei...é um bom nome... e ainda combina com o do Rui sem ser confuso... Valeu!_” Sena sorri e diz “_de nada, então até mais Megu Nee... Rei Kun!”._

Quando a dupla de cão e jovem sai Sena pensa “_Megu nee é realmente uma grande amiga de Habashira san, isto é tão legal, Habashira san é um cara de sorte_” e assim o dia termina e Sena volta para casa.

****************************************************************************************************************

Zokugaku é uma escola que existe há um bom tempo, seu histórico de existência e quase tão longo quando a escola Oujoo, é foi fundada por um homem chamado de Kuwabara Kazuma, reza a lenda que quando Kuwabara era um estudante ele era discriminado por sua altura, pela cor de seu cabelo e pelo modo de se vestir seu gosto por motos, a grande maioria dos professores o desprezava e o chamava de delinquente apesar de toda a critica a seu estilo de vida Kuwabara tinha um código de honra muito rigoroso ele era um home leal, persistente, batalhador, honesto e acima de tudo orgulhoso e para aquele que realmente o conhecia sabiam que o exterior feroz protegia um coração gentil e amoroso.

E por isso que não foi surpresa para seus amigos que quando ele conheceu a garota de seus sonhos ele fez de tudo para providencia um bom futuro para ela, ele se esforçou e teve um bom resultado acadêmico indo para universidade e se formando, apesar de ter melhorado de vida ele queria ajudar alunos como ele a terem um futuro e assim ele junto com seus amigos fundarão a escola Zokugaku e ele se tornou seu primeiro diretor. No inicio apesar dos alunos terem fama de delinquentes todos os alunos tinham boas notas, e apesar dos alunos viverem brigando todos os clubes da escola se destacavam nos esporte afinal toda a energia que eles gastavam brigando era boa para outras coisas também.

Quando Kuwabara se casou com a garota dos seus sonhos, que se chamava Yukina, ele decidiu passar seu bastão da direção da escola para seu vice da época e Kuwabara fez um grande discurso de despedida finalizando seu discurso com sua frase favorita “_A flor tem que ser de cerejeira e o homem tem que ser Kuwabara!”_ depois disto ele saiu numa viagem pelo mundo com sua amada esposa e nunca mais foi visto, a parti desde ponto a escola começou a degenerar e chegou aonde está hoje, atualmente os alunos masculinos desta escola não estimam pelo orgulho e nem pela lealdade muito menos honra exceto um, afinal Habashira Rui nunca esqueceu seu sonho e neste ano é sua ultima chance.

****************************************************************************************************************

Na frente de um supermercado estava um trio de primeiro anos de Zokugaku e nenhum deles estava feliz, o primeiro era um jovem um pouco robusto, ele era careca e tinha um bigode, sua marca registrada era seu óculos escuros seu nome era Okubo, o segundo era magro tão magro que tinha que usar cinto para prendar as calças do uniforme, ele tinha cabelo curto descolorido e um pierce no nariz e um na boca sua marca registrada era seu boné vermelho seu nome era Kirishima, o terceiro era o rapaz mais bonito do trio ele tinha cabelos pintando de rubro escuro e não tinha nenhum pince sua marca registrada era o lenço azul no seu pescoço seu nome era Sawamura.

O trio delinquente não esta feliz com a atitude de Habashira e Okubo abre uma lata de refrigerante e depois de beber ele diz “_cara eu quero brigar com alguém, mas temos que ficar quietos, o que tem de errado com Habashira san?!”_ e Kirishima diz “_ele obrigou a gente a não brigar, não sei por que? antes ele era bem mais sombrio e era bem violento_.” E Sawamura diz “ _acha que ele perdeu a coragem?”._

Nisto uma gangue rival aparece e o líder diz “_ora, ora se não é os estudantes do Zokugaku_” o trio olha para cima e o líder fala “_então me diga, correm um boato que Zokugaku ficou mole_” e o Okubo diz “_cala boca não tem nada a ver com vocês_” e o outro delinquente da gangue diz “_claro que queremos saber, afinal se você ficaram moles significa o fim da Zokugaku” _o trio começou a ficar com raiva e o outro membro rival falou em desdém “_se vocês ficaram mole talvez nós devemos mostra como um homem de verdade é!”_

Kirishima responde “_cala a boca! quem você pensam que são?_” e Sawamura diz “_tirem graça com a gente e vamos mata-los!” _e Okubo joga o refrigerante e puxa um taco das costa e grunhe , a gangue rival tira as jaquetas e o líder diz “_interessante vamos lá_!”. Okubo puxa briga ele lançar o bastão, mas Habashira que tinha acabado de chegar, segura o bastão com as mãos e diz “_desgraçado! para agora!_” o trio desanima e Habashira continua “_saiam daqui agora_!” o trio grunhe e começa a sair.

Nisto o líder da gangue fala de maneira insolente “_espere um pouco Habashira... eles que começaram a briga e você os dispensa, como assim?”_ e Habashira responde “_desculpe por isso apenas vão para a casa hoje!”_ nisto o líder se aproxima de Habashira e diz “_não fale como se estivesse morto!” _e ele soca Habashira no tórax o trio viu isto e gritam “_desgraçado!”_ mas Habashira faz sinal para ele não se aproximarem e o trio pergunta “_Habashira san por que? por que não revida?”._

Sena e Monta estava voltando para casa e a dupla decidiu passar no supermercado e compra um sorvete quando a dupla esta na direção da loja de jogos Monta nota algo e diz _“aquilo...”_ Sena olha para direção e diz “_aquele não é Habashira san?” _e Monta diz “_eu tenho um pressentimento estranho sobre isso..._ _Sena vamos nos esconder...”_ Monta puxa Sena para de atrás de um poste e ambos observam a situação. Voltando para a luta o líder diz “_vamos Habashira ou você perdeu sua agressividade”_ Habashira responde “_eu me recuso_!” e o líder diz “_pare de agir como uma mosca morta_” e volta a socar Habashira até ele cair de joelhos O líder o chuta e grita “_eu disse lute_!” e Habashira responde “_me recuso... se vai me bater continua”._

O líder se irrita e diz _“seu perdedor... Pessoal vamos embora_”. A gangue vai embora cada membro diz algo antes de sair “_perdedor_” “_fracassado_” “_que patético_” e O trio que ainda não tinha saído se aproxima e Okubo diz “_o que esta havendo Habashira?”_ o e Kirishima pergunta “_por que não respondeu aos golpes?”_ e Sawamura fala “_futebol americano e tão importante assim pra você?_” os três vãos embora desapontados e deixam Habashira no chão e Monta fala “_parece que ele apanhou bastante_” e Sena sai do esconderijo e vai até Habashira e diz “_Habashira san você esta bem?” _

Habashira se levanta e olha para a menina e diz “_AH! secretaria de deimon, você estava vendo?”_ e Sena confirma e Habashira diz “_isso foi bem patético, não é ?”_ e Sena diz “_não, não foi_” e Habashira olha para o céu e diz “_próximo jogo é o último para mim, no torneio de primavera, eu bati em um arbitro e fui expulso do jogo, se perdesse aquele jogo eu teria chorado, porém eu fui expulso, isso fez com que eu me sentisse horrível” _Habashira agora olha para Sena e continua _“se você for até o torneio de natal e perder, ainda estaria orgulhoso disso não é?”_ Sena sorri e responde “_sim, eu estaria!”_ e Habashira também sorri e diz _“diga a Hiruma que vou vencer o próximo jogo e então vamos resolver nossas diferenças...”_ e Sena diz “_vou dizer”._

Habashira ainda machucado sobe na moto e vai embora, Monta se aproxima e diz “_ele vai ficar bem?”_ Sena pega o seu celular e digita rapidamente uma mensagem de texto e diz “_ele vai ficar, ela vai ajuda-lo!”_ e Monta pergunta _“ela quem?”_ e Sena sorrir e responde “_a melhor amiga dele!”_ com isto a dupla vai para o supermercado.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era um dia ensolarado e Sena com seu uniforme de secretaria chega junto com Suzuna e diz _“Acho que nos chegamos um pouco cedo demais!”_ e Suzuna diz “_não tem problema afinal quando vencermos o nosso próximo jogo, vamos jogar contra o vencedor deste jogo na próxima rodada_” Suzuna cruza os braços e diz “_temos que pegar os melhores lugares Sena_” e Sena sorri e responde _“tem razão_!” as duas vão para o portão, mas Sena percebe o Poseidon chegando Suzuna os nota também e diz “_uau, ele são muito altos, ele realmente são novato?”_ e Sena responde “_parece que sim, ele estão bem focados deve ter treinado muito”._

Nisto os ruídos de motos soam e Sena diz “_olha! Habashira san e o seu time!_” nesta hora Habashira chega e estaciona as motos como Sena e Suzuna estavam no portão de entrada elas virão Habashira e a dupla de Poseidon se encontrarem.

Mizumachi e Kakei encaram Habashira e Habashira mostra sua carranca e Mizumachi divertido diz “_uau! pilotando uma moto, que apresentação_!” e Habashira imponente diz “_você esta cheio de si por vencerem Hashiratani, vamos acabar com vocês pirralhos!” _e Mizumachi coloca o sorriso e as mãos na cabeça e diz _“cara ele esta animado_!” e Kakei sempre tenso diz “_para com isto Mizumachi... vamos mostrar para ele em campo” _e Mizumachi diz _“certo logo, logo_”.

Kakei se dirige para o portão e nota Sena e diz “_vamos Mizumachi_!” Kakei começa a entra seguindo pelo resto do time no estádio, ainda olhando para Sena quando mais perto ele fica dela mais assustador ele fica e Sena pensa “por que ele esta com raiva de mim? eu nem falei com ele, é só por que sou de deimon”. Habashira ver a dupla sair com uma raiva ardente, Suzuna diz “_cara eu posso sentir a tensão_!” Habashira é o próximo a entra e Sena diz _“vai ser um jogo duro vamos Suzuna temos que marcar lugar para o resto da equipe!” _a dupla corre e escolhe locais com uma boa visão.

Sena testa a filmadora e ver as equipe se preparando, o resto dos devil bats chega e as arquibancadas começam a lotar um grupo de torcedores com um logo casacos chegam e começam a gritar “_vai Habashira san Hurra! mostre para ele que Zokugaku é o time mais forte_!” Sena observa e ver o irmão mais velho de Rui gritando “_Acaba com ele Rui! mostre que é o irmão mais novo de Habashira Tokage! Mostre a ele como é um homem de verdade_!”. Na arquibancada o Oujoo também veio assistir e Takamine pergunta para Shin “_o que você acha do Kyoshin Poseidon?” _e Shin responde “_eles estão completamente diferente do ano passado”_ e Takamine fala “_realmente ele se tornaram um time de jogadores altos_”.

O Kyoshin começa o aquecimento e Sena grava Kakei e Mizumachi e Takamine estava admirado e fala “_pelo que eles estão mostrando, eles não trocaram velocidade por altura, na verdade ficaram mais rápido, essa velocidade e altura são grande armas contra adversários_”.

No campo Habashira esta sentado e o grupo estavam disperso até Megu usar sua espada e chamar a atenção de todos e ela grita “_escute o que Habashira vai dizer_!” nisto Habashira tira um canivete e fura a foto do Poseidon e diz “_escute aqui para nós do segundo ano, é o ultimo ano de esporte para Zokugaku, não tem ano que vem, se ganharmos o Kyoshin nosso próximo jogo e contra deimon, um jogo escrito no destino, querem vingança então vamos acabar com eles_!” O grupo intimidado grita “_sim_” e Megu fala “_lembra-se das dificuldade do treinamento de verão_” e Habashira grita “_definitivamente vamos ganhar entenderão desgraçados_!”.

Desta vez a linha do Poseidon eram composta por jogadores altos, sua entrada em campo faz os torcedores se maravilharem com a altura deles e Mizumachi diz “_ok! vamos acabar com eles_” e Kakei diz “_não baixe a guarda estamos num torneio”_ e Mizumachi diz “_eu sei disto você se preocupa demais, afinal o único bom jogador de Zokugaku e o Habashira Rui, e ele não é páreo para nossa altura”._ Habashira mesmo de longe ouvi o comentário e estala os dedos nisto um jogador alto aparece para entrar na linha, Kurita que estava comendo pipoca para de comer em choque Togano levanta os óculos para ver melhor Kuroki fala “_ei! no nosso jogo treino_” e Juumonji completa “_ele não tinha um cara tão grande”_

Habashira fala para a dupla de Poseidon “_mudar a cor dependendo do oponente é o estilo de um camaleão! Hebbi mostre a sua força”_ Kobazame senpai aparece e diz “_cara ele é alto_!” Mizumachi mete um dedo no ouvido e diz “_isto vai ser divertido_” e Kakei diz “_ele vão combate nossa altura com força” _e Mizumachi diz “_e agora”_ e Kakei responde “_o torneio ainda não acabou, não temos que revelar todas as nossas cartas”_ e Mizumachi com um sorriso diz _“claro!”._

O jogo começa Zokugaku começa atacando e Habashira faz um passe, mas o receptor foi interceptado por Kakei e Takamine analisando e diz “_este Linebacker é o Kakei Shun ele parece ser bem rápido” _Shin não fala nada e continua assistindo. No campo Kakei fala para Mizumachi “_eu disse para não baixa a guarda” _e Mizumachi diz “_desculpe_” e Kakei cruza os braços e pergunta _“esta tudo bem?”_ e Mizumachi responde “_não tem nada para se preocupar a única coisa que ele tem é força”._

Na próxima jogada Mizumachi segura o line e cria uma abertura para Kakei que tentar um sake em Habashira, Habashira passou, mas o passe foi incompleto e Sena gravando disse “_foi por pouco!”_ e Monta disse “_estranho o Zokugaku não esta jogando bem, se continua assim Kyoshin vai ganhar!”_ e Hiruma estava serio assoprando uma bolha de chiclete e Doburoku fala “_da forma que eu vejo Zokugaku esta lutando contra a maré e Kyoshin esta nadando confortável_” e despois de estoura uma bolha Hiruma fala “_a probabilidade, não é zero_”.

No campo Habashira intimida o time e pergunta “_o que você estão fazendo? se animem_!” e o time responde “_sim!_” e o trio de outro dia se reúne e Okubo fala “_se necessário vamos jogar nosso estilo_!” e Kirishima concorda “_sim, isto ai!”._

Era hora da defesa e o narrador Sanada fala “_Zokugaku estava indo com seus jogadores habituais, será uma mudança de estratégia?_” e Habashira responde “_dependo da situação nos mudamos o estilo como camaleões”_ Mizumachi ver o trio entram e diz “_agora ele trocaram força por velocidade...mas não aprece que eles tenham velocidade”._

E o trio se irrita e unissom diz “_o que você disse... seu desgraçado... vamos acabar com você seu magricela”_ Mizumachi fingi esta com medo e diz “_que assustador_” isto só irrita mais o trio que ia briga, mas Habashira e rápido para interromper e grita “_vão para os céus lugares!”_ o trio vai embora e Mizumachi diz “_você é poderoso como um chefe deveria ser_” Habashira só o encara e Mizumachi sai com um sorriso.

O jogo reinicia e Zokugaku melhora um pouco e Megu fala “_nos não desperdiçamos o nosso verão!”_ e Monta fala “_agora sim cara!”_ e Sena observa algo em campo e diz “_cara ele vão ter problemas!” _no campo Kirishima fala “_o que você disse desgraçado?!”_ E Mizumachi disse “_eu disse que todos são lixo, tirando o seu chefe!”_ e Kirishima segura à camisa de Mizumachi com raiva e diz “_quem você esta chamando de lixo?”_ na ação de Kirishima o árbitro joga uma bandeira de falta.

Nisto o trio queria briga com o arbitro, mas Habashira os repreende, Zokugaku começa a se desentender e foram punidos tendo que voltar dez jardas, Mizumachi diz “_parece que eles estão lutando entre si...”._ E Kakei diz “_não se preocupe_” e Mizumachi diz “_você estar calmo como sempre.”._

O jogo continua e Zokugaku ganhou mais uma falta e o trio foi reclamar com o técnico novamente, Kakei observou a cena e ficou com raiva, Habashira brigou com o trio e os forçou a sair do campo o trio ficou com mais raiva e derrubaram bancos e o material da equipe, a atitude irritou mais Kakei que se lembrou de seu comportamento no passado e Kakei chega perto de Mizumachi e diz “_vamos jogar normalmente_” e Mizumachi disse “_por que? agora que eu estou gostando”_ .

Kakei responde “_com jogadores que levam futebol americano assim, eu não quero prolongar o jogo”_ e Mizumachi coloca os braços atrás da cabeça e Kakei continua “_nos vamos esmaga-los com nossa formação normal”_ e Mizumachi com um sorriso diz “_ele te irritaram né, bem eu queria fazer isto desde o inicio! vamos acabar com eles rapidamente”._

Mizumachi se coloca numa posição estranha e Sena se põe a grava com precisão a próxima jogada, Takamine que estava analisando se levanta e diz “_e isso eu me lembro agora ,os membros do clube de natação me falaram disto ,a dois anos no campeonato do fundamental um nadador lendário surgiu como um cometa e depois desapareceu seu nome era Mizumachi Kengo!”._

A jogada começa e Mizumachi no seu ataque fala “_raia um Mizumachi, 50 metro livre e é dada a largada do nado crawl”_ e com isto ele ultrapassa o line e intercepta Habashira que perde a bola e Kakei a pega a bola dando posse de bola para os Poseidons. E Sena fala “_esta técnica?”_ e Doburoku explica para o time “_ele passou pelos adversários como se estivesse nadando como um crawl e empurrou o adversário com uma mão e uma técnica line que ele esta usando, muito bem devido à altura, esta técnica e chamada de swim_”.

O jogo recomeça, mas Habashira foi superado e em cada jogada pode ser ver a diferença de poder Habashira ainda não tinha desistido e diz “_não importa a diferença de poder, eu não posso perder aqui, vamos lá pessoal!”. _Ele se vira e ver o pessoal jogado no chão nenhum dele esta se mexendo Mizumachi chega por trás de Habashira e diz “_olha eu acho que eles estão realmente cansados”._

E Habashira grita “_o que... vocês estão fazendo? entrem em formação_!” e Kirishima fala “_mas é impossível”_ e Okubo diz “_com nossa altura e habilidade”_ e Sawamura diz “_não acredito que podemos ganhar não importa o quanto nos esforcemos”. E _Habashira grita “_o que vocês estão dizendo idiotas? nos nunca vamos descobri a não ser que tentemos dar o nosso melhor ate o fim!”_ todos abaixam a cabeça e Habashira disse _“eu não disse antes é a nossa última chance de ir para o torneio de natal, vocês esqueceram-se do nosso treinamento de verão, nós alinda podemos ganhar de alguma forma, não subestime o Zokugaku, podemos ganhar!”._

Nisto os jogadores ainda não olham para Rui e Sena na arquibancada para de gravar e Monta pergunta _“Sena, por que parou de gravar?”_ e Sena com os olhos tristes diz “_o jogo acabou_” Hiruma ao lado de Sena esta solene Monta olha a situação e diz “_mas é a última chance de Habashira ele não podem desistir”_ e Sena só olha mais triste e Monta também fica triste Komusubi se sente deprimido por outro motivo e deimon ficam em silencio em sinal de respeito, no final Kyoshin ganhou de 42 a zero.

O ultimo grupo a sair das arquibancadas era os devil bats e Sena diz “_pessoal nosso próximo adversário será Dokubari Scorpions, e se vencermos enfrentaremos Kyoshin Poseidon” _o grupo olha para Sena que continua “_podemos analisar a jogo de hoje e usa nos nossos próximos jogos”_ Sena mostra a gravação e o grupo se reuniu e se espreme para analisar o vídeo e Hiruma sai de lá enquanto a equipe focava na câmera.

*************************************************************************************************************

Habashira estava sentado num lugar deserto perto de uma maquina de refrigerantes, Hiruma se aproxima lentamente e silenciosamente, Hiruma coloca uma moeda na maquina e derruba um refrigerante ele coloca seu rifle de lado e pega o refrigerante ele coloca seu rifle no seu ombro esquerdo e segura o refrigerante com o direito e se vira de costa para Habashira e lentamente faz menção de sair e Habashira diz “_meu sonho de torneio de natal estar acabado_” Hiruma sério se vira e diz “_você tinha uma chance de ganhar, mas os outros membros do Zokugaku desistiram na metade do jogo”._

Megu estava ouvindo a conversa em um corredor perto, o trio delinquente se aproxima atrás dela enquanto um grito do irmão de Habashira soava e ele dizia “_seu molengas por que desistiram...”_. Rui que tinha ouvido o grito de seu irmão continua “_na geração do meu irmão, em Zokugaku dizem que havia aqueles que davam valor a orgulho e honra, mas comingo foi diferente... tudo que eles dizem é... não enche ou estou cansado....então a única forma de dar jeito naqueles caras”_ nisto ele tira um canivete e crava no banco e diz “_foi a força, foi o medo... força, medo, intimidação são as únicas coisas que pessoas como nós entendem... então eu plantei um regime de terror!”._

O trio ouve e começa a se sentir mal e Habashira continua _“você fez o mesmo não foi, nos dois usamos o mesmo método... mas que droga estávamos unidos era o que eu pensei, mas nunca formos unidos... eu achei que poderiam provar para as pessoas que poderiam me tornar um bom jogador de futebol americano e de ir para o torneio de natal”_ Habashira se levanta do banco e soca uma parede e diz “_mas eu não pude nem unir meu time...”_ ele continua socando a parede em frustação.

Nisto Megu começa a chora e diz “_por tanto tempo você tem lutado sozinho... Rui seu idiota, por que não confio mais em nós?” _o trio sentiu um arrependimento profundo e Habashira para de socar a parede e diz “_fiz escolhas erradas? onde foi que eu errei? se nós dois fizemos o mesmo...”_ ele segura a camisa de Hiruma e ele grita “_por que os caras do seu time se esforçam tanto? Por que eles querem ir tanto para o torneio de natal?”_ e Habashira chora e grita “_apenas me diga... qual é a diferença entre você e eu!_” nisto Habashira larga a camisa de Hiruma e cai no chão e chora amargamente e diz “_vai embora eu quero ficar sozinho”._

Hiruma sai sem olha para trás ele passar pelo o quarteto que estava espionando ele ver a gerente chorando e um trio agora tinha um objetivo ele continua andando e pensa “não foram todas escolhas ruins...”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma estava pensando “QUAL É A DIFERENÇA ENTRE NÓS?” e “**VOCE JÁ SABE A DIFERENÇA” **Hiruma continua andando e lembra-se de Musashi e Kurita escrevendo sua promessa e a voz diz “**ÉSTA FOI A BASE, O QUE TE DEU O SONHO, NÃO A DIFERENÇA**!”.

Então Hiruma ouve _“Capitão_!” Hiruma olha para a direção e ver Sena acenando e sorrindo e a voz diz “**SUA DIFERENÇA ESTA BEM ALI! AFINAL FOI ELA QUE OS UNIO**” e nisto Sena diz “_pessoal achei ele!”._

E Monta aparece e grita “_Hiruma san estamos cheios de energia_!” ele pula em Sena e a abraça por trás como um macaco e Kurita aparece e diz “_Hiruma você demorou, esta tudo bem_?” um a um todos aparecem e se mostram um grupo animado e barulhento e Hiruma sorri malandramente e diz “_vamos embora pessoal” _e o grupo grita “_sim!”_ e os deimon se retiram do estádio.

****************************************************************************************************************

Quando Habashira parou de chorar e sentou no banco mais calmo, o grupo se aproxima e o Okubo fala “_Habashira san nós...”_ Kirishima diz “_nunca tentamos entender...”_ e Sawamura “_o que você sentia...”_ o trio em lagrimas grita “_Habashira san...”._ Nisto Habashira pega uma bola de futebol e o trio olha confuso e Habashira dar a bola para eles e sorri o trio pega a bola e começa a chorar mais e gritam juntos “_Habashira san nos vamos jogar pelo seu sonho!”._

O trio fica chorando e Habashira passa por eles até que alguém pega a sua mão, ele olha para o lado e ver Megu e ela de maneira mandona diz “_vou estar ao seu lado sempre, então chega de ser idiota entendeu!” _Habashira sorrir e segura mais forte a mão dela e ambos vão de mãos dadas para saída. Habashira pode não ter vencido o torneio, mas ele aprendeu algo, com isso no futuro ele será melhor.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • O nome de Rui significa “famoso pela sua glória" ou "rei famoso" ou simplesmente “rei”   
• Kazuma Kuwabara é uma homenagem ao anime Yu Yu Haskusho, sou demais fã do anime do mangá e das musicas da franquia, se vocês perceberam o nome do trio de Zokugaku eu mudei para ser o nome do trio de amigos de Kuwabara se quiserem saber mais o personagem visitem http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuma_Kuwabara


	33. CORRIDA 33- ESCORPIÕES X DEMÔNIOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena tem um pesadelo, alguém tenta trapacear e Hiruma mostra por que é um demônio e temos o jogo Deimon x Scorpion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a história muito obrigado pelo apoio, Um abraço especial para meu amigo guaxinim Kaito, foi ele que elaborou uma das cenas deste capitulo, muito obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a história

**“Não te julgues mais sabido que eu, pois, um escorpião não tece teias ou cria armadilhas, mas a sua astúcia é mortal”.**

[ **Pablo Meneghel Martinez** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/pablo_meneghel_martinez/)

**“Nem todo anjo é bom e nem todo demônio é mal... às vezes os demônios são mais sinceros em sua maldade”.**

**Desconhecido** **.**

Estava tudo tão confuso e Sena masculino não sabe onde estar tudo ao seu redor era Branco, então o som de disparo ecoa pelo ar e Sena sente uma dor enorme ele caiu no chão, Sena se levanta ele olha para chão é há sangue no lugar onde ele caiu o sangue se destaca em toda a brancura do ambiente, grito de medos podem ser ouvidos e Sena começa a se assustar com a situação e do nada uma escuridão começa a se formar e cobrir o branco e o primeiro impulso de Sena é correr.

Ele corre cada passo mais rápido, ele continua correndo e olha para trás ele ver uma figura num manto negro a escuridão a segue engolindo todo o branco ao redor, a figura tinha uma foice embebida em vermelho Sena fica cada minuto mais assustado e ele corre, ele continua correndo enquanto corre Sena se lembre dos seus amigos, lembra que ele prometeu se encontrar com eles. Sena estava com medo, ele não quer falhar com seus amigos, ele continua correndo e começa a pensar “por favor, seja Deus ou o demônio permita me joga mais uma vez ao lado deles” e então uma voz grita “_cuidado!”_ e Sena senti o metal e a dor e ele acorda.

Sena acorda gritando de dor e em pânico, Pitt sua gatinha pula na sua cama e tentar oferecer conforto Sena abraça sua gata e se acalma, tirando a gatinha de seus braços ele tenta tocar sua costa aonde ele sentiu a dor no sonho, ele não sente nada errado ele olha para as suas mãos e não há sangue e diz “_foi um pesadelo ou uma lembrança...”_ ele não sabe, mas uma coisa é certa ele não vai conseguir dormir novamente, ele olha para o relógio e são três horas da manhã. Sena se levanta as cinco, Sena suspira e a dor de cabeça piora Sena precisa sair de casa então ele decide tomar banho ele se prepara para escola e coloca tudo que ele precisa para o dia numa mochila e ele sair para Deimon ele deixar um recado para seus pais não se preocuparem e Sena corre para aliviar seus medos.

Chegando a Deimon não foi surpresa ver Kurita treinando e Sena pensa “hoje deve ser o dia de Komusubi fazer recados para o seu pai, por isso ele não está aqui” Kurita parecia concentrado e não querendo interromper seu amigo gentil, Sena sai sem falar com ele, e vai para a sala do clube, ele trouxe os vídeos dos jogos de Doburoku Scorpions e do Kyoshin Poseidon para rever no telão.

Na sala depois de colocar sua roupa de secretaria, ele tenta ligar o telão, mas o controle não está no lugar de costume, abrindo um dos armários, ele ver a ponta do controle remoto na parte alta do armário, Sena suspira e ele fica na ponta dos pés e tenta alcançar o controle, ele puxa o controle, mas junto do controle havia outra coisa que cai na cabeça de Sena.

“_ai! O que é isto?”_ Sena esfrega a cabeça com uma mão e com outra segura o controle, olhando em volta procurando o objeto ofensor Sena ver uma pistola caída no chão “_deve ter sido isto que me bateu” _Sena fecha o armário e pega a pistola com cuidado do chão, usando o controle ele desce o telão e coloca a fita do jogo dos Scorpions para tocar, enquanto espera o jogo começa no telão Sena pensa “que estranho pensei que todas as armas de Hiruma estavam no seu arsenal, talvez ele tenha tantas que ele se esqueceu desta”.

Analisando a pistola ele percebeu uma mancha e Sena começa a suar e pensa “caramba ele não vai gostar disto, ele vai me punir!” deixando a arma na mesa Sena volta ao armário e pega um pano fechando o armário Sena vai para mesa se senta e começa a limpar, no telão mostra o aquecimento dos times foi encerrado e o jogo começa enquanto Sena observar o jogo ele limpa a arma e foi assim que Hiruma a encontrou quando chegou.

Hiruma entrou na sala e viu Sena, fazendo algo que normalmente não faria, levantando uma sobrancelha ele analisa a feição de Sena e ver preocupação nos olhos dela a voz irritante sussurra algo, mas ele ignora e ele se aproxima de Sena com um objetivo. Ele sorrir mentalmente enquanto seu rosto mostra uma leve irritação, ele conseguiu se aproximar dela sem ela perceber, isto é raro, ela deve estar tão concentrada que os alertas de demônio dela não estão funcionando, deixando esta questão de lado ele chega próximo ao ouvido dela e usa uma voz maligna e diz “_Te peguei_”.

A reação foi imediata ela gritou e correu para o canto onde ficou tremendo com lagrimas nos olhos e apontando a arma para Hiruma, por um tempo os dois se encaram e ela finalmente reconhece Hiruma e ela aliviada abaixa a arma e diz “_graça a Deus é você Hiruma!”_ Hiruma levantou a sobrancelha e disse “_pensou que fosse quem, o bicho papão!? e quem te deu permissão pra pegar minhas coisas”._

Ela sai do canto e diz “_não foi por mal, isto caiu na minha cabeça e manchou eu sabia que você ia ficar com raiva então eu limpei, aqui!”_ ela se aproxima e oferece a arma para Hiruma que pega e analisa e pensa “a puta chibi fez um bom trabalho” ele guarda a pistola e diz _“então por que merda você está cedo aqui?”_ Sena coça a cabeça e cora e diz “_eu tive um pesadelo e não conseguir dormir mais ,então decidir fazer algo de útil e rever o jogo”_ Hiruma ver o final do jogo dos Scorpions e ele não parece impressionado ele senta em frente ao telão ele coloca uma chiclete na boca masca um pouco e diz “_o que acha deles?”_ e Sena senta ao lado dele é diz “_são um time regular, sua maior habilidade é leitura de jogadas, mas isto não é um problema, por que temos você, no geral acho que nossas chance são altas”._

Hiruma assopra uma bolha e sem tirar os olhos do telão diz “_então por que a porra dos olhos de Bambi?”_ e Sena também olhando para o telão fala seriamente “_enquanto eu filmava ouvir alguns comentários que me preocupou, parece que acidentes acontecem com os jogadores adversários deles, eu não sei se é verdade ou não, mas eu estou preocupado com os nossos amigos, principalmente com você”_ Hiruma assopra uma bolha e a bolha espoca e o clima parece ter ficado aterrorizante e Hiruma tira o olhar do telão e olha de uma maneira muito assustadora pra Sena.

Sena que já estava suando assim que o clima tinha mudado, agora olha para Hiruma e ela ficar vermelha e começa a gaguejar “_eu sei que você pode se defender... mas... mas só tenha cuidado... que dizer... cuidado demais nunca machucou ninguém... e que somos amigos... eu me preocupo... é todos sabem que dependemos de sua estratégia... então você é provavelmente o alvo... me desculpe... me desculpe.... eu sei sou idiota.... pare de me olhar assim por favor_” Sena estava em lagrimas de pânico e Hiruma estava ainda olhando assustadoramente e quando ele se levanta Sena ia se prepara para desviar de balas mas Hiruma a captura como se fosse um gato. Hiruma levar ela para fora da sala do clube e a joga como um gato vadio e grita “_pare de pensar besteira e vá treinar!” _depois disto ele tranca a sala e Sena suspira e pensa “é melhor eu treinar, Hiruma sabe se cuidar!”.

Naquele dia Hiruma parecia está de bom humor, mas ninguém sabia o motivo e ninguém se atreveu a perguntar, mas todos agradeceram por que o índice de estrago na escola foi menor, a noite quando todos saíram do clube Hiruma é último a sair e ele coloca câmeras em todo o clube e quando ele sai ele diz “_Ya-Ha o jogo começou e você perdeu”._

Quando Hiruma sai do prédio uma pessoa suspeita entra no vestiário, a figura olha todos os armários e ver um escrito Eyeshield a figura sorrir na calada da noite tudo que pode ser ouvir é uma risada estranha.

*************************************************************************************************************

No último domingo os jogos foram intensos, os times que jogaram e ganharam os confrontos violentos foram Seibu Wilde Gumes de 107- 16, Band Spider de 9-6, Oujoo White Knight de 34-0. Faltava apenas um dia para o jogo de Deimon e indo para escola estava Mamori, Kurita, Komusubi, Monta e Sena , Sena e Monta estava segurando a lista do torneio e Mamori lia em voz alta para Kurita e Komusubi e ela começa “_Oujoo White Knight, Seibu Wild Gumes, Band Spider e Kyoshin Poseidon”_ Sena diz “ _de dezesseis times falta 4 se classificarem para próxima rodada, e o nosso próximo adversário é...”_ nisto o grupo fala “_Dokubari Scorpions!”._

Nisto na frente do grupo três pessoas barram o caminho deles, no centro do trio ofensor estava um menino de porte baixo com um longo cabelo trançado que lembrava um escorpião ele estava rindo ao lado dele dois brutamontes estavam fazendo um rosto assustador. Monta fica irritado com a atitude dos três e Mamori pergunta “_quem são eles?”_ Sena responde um pouco desconfiado “_ele é o capitão do Dokubari Scorpions, Kanagushi_” Monta grita “_o que querem conosco?”._

Kanagushi que era o rapaz de trança para de rir e diz “_eu só queria dar um aviso a todos do deimon devil bats”_ e Kurita pergunta “_aviso?”_ e o olhar de Kanagushi fica maldoso e ele diz “_O jogo acabou de começar”_ o grupo se preocupa e Sena estava tendo uma dor de cabeça e Kanagushi continua “_agora vocês estão muito próximo do ferrão do escorpião... especialmente Hiruma Youichi e Eyeshield 21 se eles deimon não é nada”._ Kanagushi sorrir maldosamente e diz _“diga eles para tomar cuidado_” o trio ofensor sai e deimon observa a partida deles em diferente estados, Monta cruza os braços em raiva, Sena coloca a mão na cabeça fazendo massagem, Kurita põe a mão o rosto em preocupação e Mamori segura ambas as mãos em receio e Komusubi fica espantado quando o trio não poderia mais ser visto Kurita pergunta “_o que foi isto?”._

Sena tira a mão da cabeça e diz “_eu já falei com Hiruma, mas acho melhor falar com toda a equipe sobre estes caras, vamos pessoal”_ o grupo volta andar mais rápido e Mamori pergunta “_Sena está tudo bem com você?”_ Sena sorrir e diz “_sim, é só uma dor de cabeça não se preocupe_” e Mamori diz _“tudo bem, eu trouxe um analgésico quando chegar ao clube, você deve tomar, ok_” e Sena sorri e carinhosamente e diz “_ok”._

O grupo chega e na escola e vão treinar normalmente nesta manhã Sena treinou como secretaria e de tarde treinaria como Eyeshield, no final do treino da manhã, Sena estava ao lado de um Hiruma que estava digitando de costa para todos e Mamori fica no banco procurando algo numa revista os demais estão em volta dela esperando e Doburoku estava num canto bebendo.

E Mamori diz _“vamos ver os Dokubari Scorpions... histórico deste ano... dez vitórias e uma derrota!”_ a maioria grita e Kurita pergunta “_realmente é isso?”_ e Mamori confirma “_sim, apesar de não terem enfrentando adversários fortes como Seibu ou Oujoo!” _e Yukimitsu olha na revista atrás de Mamori e diz “_mas mesmo assim ainda são muito fortes!”_ Sena com os braços cruzados diz “_o problema é como eles ganharam”_ todos olham para Sena e Kurita pergunta “_como eles ganharam?”_ Hiruma que ainda está digitando fala “_Olhe atentamente para os placares maldita gerente_” Mamori olha para a revista e grita em surpresa, Kuroki pergunta “_qual é o problema?”_ e Mamori responde surpresa “_eles ganharam cinco dos dez jogos por W.O”._

E com a resposta Juumonji diz “_huh?!” _Togano diz _“Huuh!_” e Kuroki grita _“huuuh!”_ e Doburoku bebe e diz “_basicamente ele não precisaram jogar, mas levaram a vitória”_ e Sena diz “_quando eu gravei o jogo dos Scorpions eu ouvir algumas coisas e perdi para Hiruma confirma”_ e Hiruma ainda digitando diz “_o estranho rumor diz que logo antes do jogo começar as equipes adversarias deste time passam por problemas e os seus áses se machucaram.”_ Nisto Hiruma para de digitar e olha para equipe com um olhar malandro e diz “_apenas coincidência, não?”_ e Monta grita “_é um plano maligno, daquele cara estranho!”._

Doburoku diz “_na primeira rodada, o ás do outro time era um corredor, sofreu um acidente e se machucou e não pode jogar, o resultado foi lavada de 13- 0”_ Sena descruza os braços e diz “_na segunda rodada no jogo que eu gravei o rumor era que o ás do time era o quarterback, ele também sofreu um acidente e não pode jogar, o resultado foi 9-6.”_ Kurita que estava ouvindo começou a se preocupar e Kuroki tira um bastão de alumínio e diz “_eles não são melhores que a gente! Tragam eles!” _Juumonji cruzar os braços em raiva e Togano diz “_nós vamos acabar com eles!”_.

Kurita em pânico tentar acalmar a dupla e diz “_se vocês fizerem isso, nós não poderemos jogar!”_ Yukimitsu diz “_esta é a estratégia do inimigo!”_ e Togano diz “_então se eles nós atacarem, devemos apenas ficar parados?”_ e Kuroki junto com Togano olham para Kurita e dizem “_não brinca com a gente!”_ e Kurita grita “_gente nem tudo pode ser resolvido com violência, né Hiruma!”_ Hiruma para de digitar e sai da sala, Kurita se preocupa e sussurra “_Hiruma”_ e Togano ainda diz “_se tivermos que fazer isso, então nós faremos.”_ e Kuroki grita “_sim!_”.

Nisto Kurita grita e meche os braços e caem em cima da dupla “_esperem, violência não é boa!”_ e a dupla em baixo grita “_tão pesado!”_ e Kurita ainda em cima deles grita “_você tem que tomar cuidado, contusões são assustadoras”_ e a dupla grita “_você está machucando a gente_!” Nisto Juumonji e Komusubi ajudam a dupla sofredora e Mamori fala com Sena “_que bom que você está segura Sena, graças a Deus, você é apenas a secretaria, certo Sena!”_ e Sena responde “_bem sim...” _e Mamori começa a sair “_tchau pessoal, até mais tarde e Sena lembre-se de tomar o remédio!”_ e Sena responde “_Sim, Obrigado_!”.

Quando Mamori saiu, Monta pergunta “_Você vai ficar bem?”_ todos os meninos restantes olham para Sena em preocupação e Sena responde “_não se preocupe, além de vocês ninguém sabe que sou Eyeshield, como a Mamori diz eu sou só a secretária, eu me preocupo mais com vocês, vamos tentar tomar cuidado ok_!” e o grupo responde_ “ok!”._

O grupo parece meio incerto, mas Sena os convenceu a não se preocuparem e irem para aula, as aulas ocorreram normalmente e Sena seguiu com sua rotina de almoço. A rotina de Sena no almoço era comer junto com Monta embaixo de uma árvore, então depois de dar os bentos do trio delinquente Sena correu e foi para árvore onde Monta estava esperando e gritando “_Sena vamos logo! estou faminto!”_ A dupla se senta embaixo da árvore e almoçam tranquilamente e Sena nota algo e pergunta “_qual é o problema Monta_?”.

E Monta responde “_na próxima semana vamos ter teste de inglês e eu não entendi nada que vai cair na prova”_ e Sena fala _“entendo_” Sena pensa um pouco e diz “_quer estudar junto? eu também preciso entender a matéria e pra mim seria bom revisar junto com alguém_” e Monta se anima e diz “_sério?! isto seria muito legal! quando eu estudo sozinho às vezes tenho dificuldade em me concentrar, aonde você quer estudar?”_ e Sena pensa um pouco e responde “_uhm... que tal a gente revezar as casas assim não ficar ruim para nenhum dos dois”_ e Monta responde _“parece uma boa, hoje vou combinar com a minha mãe e você combina com a sua!”_ e Sena diz _“ok vamos também aproveitar e estudar as jogadas juntos”_ e Monta alegre diz “_isto e Max legal!”._

A dupla come o resto do almoço em alegria e os restos das aulas ocorrem normalmente.

****************************************************************************************************************

Bom Sena era uma menina e normalmente ela não se troca junto com o resto da equipe, mas devido ter que esconder a identidade de Eyeshield para Mamori, às vezes Sena se troca junto com os meninos. A regra oficial do clube é se Sena tiver que se vestir junto com a equipe cada um iria olha para o próprio umbigo se não levaria bala de Hiruma, enfim atualmente se trocando esta Sena, Monta Kurita, Komusubi e Hiruma, Hiruma já estava vestido e digitando, Sena também estava pronto só faltado calçar os sapatos e foi calçando um dos sapatos que Sena sente dor e lagar o sapato no chão e diz “_o que é isto? Tachinhas_?” Monta vê a ação de Sena e diz “_o que aconteceu Sena?” _ele olha os sapatos no chão e verifica e tachinhas caem de ambos os sapatos, Monta e Sena se preocupam assim com o Kurita e Komusubi o grupo não percebeu o olhar de irritação de Hiruma.

O grupo sai do vestiário e vai para a prática, Yukimitsu, Taki, e Monta estava recebendo passes de Hiruma, enquanto a linha estava treinando sendo supervisionados por Doburoku e Mamori, Suzuna não pode vim e Eyeshield estava treinando sozinho na escada.

Eyeshield está se esforçando quando sente perigo e nota cinco objetos voando em sua direção ele se desvia com uma graça incomum, quando o ataque termina Eyeshield observa melhor e nota que eram bolas de canhão Mamori se aproxima junto com Yukimitsu que olham espantados e Mamori diz “_são bolas de canhão!_” e Yukimitsu diz “_mas de onde vieram?”. _A dupla olha pra Eyeshield que fica envergonhado ninguém percebeu um Hiruma muito irritado, não houve mais incidente e a prática terminou normalmente.

Hiruma foi o primeiro a sair do campo para a sala do clube, seguido de Kurita, enquanto o resto da equipe estava limpando o campo Eyeshield termina seu treino e vai para sala do clube trazendo a escada de treino, Sena sente uma forte dor de cabeça e para de andar bem embaixo de um andaime de construção ele não notou o andaime caindo até “_cuidado!_” foi tudo que ouviu antes que um corpo forte o tirasse do perigo, Musashi se levanta de Eyeshield e diz “_você está bem?”_ e Eyeshield responde “_sim!”_ Musashi vai verificar o andaime e diz “_isto não deveria cair tão facilmente”._

Kurita que estava no clube abre a porta e pergunta “_o que é o barulho?”_ olhando a cena ele ver um pouco de vermelho no braço de Eyeshield e diz “_Eyeshield seu braço está sangrando!”_ Eyeshield tapa o braço e diz “_não esta doendo muito, deve ser só um arranhão não se preocupe_” mesmo assim Kurita levanta Eyeshield com delicadeza já que ele ainda estava no chão e Musashi que tinha verificado o andaime diz “_o parafuso foi removido... estava certo ontem_”.

Nisto Kurita e Eyeshield se olham e Musashi diz “_eu não sei quem fez isto, mas obviamente querem acabar com Deimon... então tenha cuidado_” e Kurita preocupado diz “_o que faremos_?!” Musashi olha sério nos olhos de Kurita e diz “_você deve permanecer forte. Deimon ainda é um time novo, é dever de um senpai ser o mais forte de todos, senão o time fica arruinado que nem este andaime” _nisto Musashi fecha os olhos e diz “_não que seja da minha conta”_ ele sai e Kurita com um rosto triste diz “_Musashi”._

Na saída de Musashi a dupla entra e Hiruma que estava digitando algo pergunta “_que raios foi o problema?”_ e Kurita preocupado diz “_Hiruma! É urgente precisamos da caixa de primeiro socorros! Sena se feriu!”_ e Sena tirando o capacete diz “_só foi um arranhão não precisa tudo isto”_ ela sorrir para tranquilizar Kurita e vai tomar banho, deixando para trás um Kurita muito preocupado e uma Hiruma de mal humor.

**************************************************************************************************************

O trio delinquente sai do clube e Kurita atrás deles fala “_se você saírem sozinhos, quem sabe o que pode acontecer? devemos permanecer juntos como um time!”_ nisto o resto da equipe sai às poucos do clube Kuroki coloca as mãos na cabeça e diz “_nós não estamos no jardim de infância_” e Juumonji cruza os braços e diz “_sair da escola juntos, que entediante”_ e Togano fala “_se mostramos que estamos com medo só vamos mostra fraqueza!”._

Nisto Hiruma sai do clube lentamente com seu rifle no ombro ele passa por Mamori e diz “_ei maldita gerente!” _e Mamori reclama _“por que você sempre me chama assim? o que você quer?”_ Hiruma mostra uma carta negra com um morcego vermelho para Mamori e diz “_estou deixando isto com você, essa é a estratégia contra os Dokubari”_ e Mamori confusa pergunta “_por que esta deixando comingo?”_ Hiruma irritado atira e grita “_faça o que eu estou mandando!”_ Mamori tapa os ouvidos e o resto do grupo olha para os dois Mamori grita “_droga...”_ e ela pega a carta.

Hiruma para de atirar e começa a sair lentamente e diz “_abra depois de marcar o primeiro ponto, não antes disto!” _ele sai na direção do arsenal de armas o grupo o ver partir e Sena começa a ter uma dor de cabeça novamente e Sena diz “_Bom vamos embora, amanhã é nosso jogo e devemos estar bem descansados!”_ o grupo concorda e saem da escola.

***************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma sai do arsenal de armas ele deixou as suas armas maiores e pegou algumas armas mais discretas, afinal ele não queria assustar a sua presa, por que hoje ele iria caçar, a voz irritante do caralho esta assobiando em sua cabeça muito feliz, parece que a voz aprova muito o seu plano, ele sai da escola e vai andando por ruas sombrias. A voz irritante esta rindo muito e Hiruma pensa “PORRA FAÇA OUTRA COISA PARA VARIAR!” e como para irritar Hiruma a voz começa a cantar.

**So what if I'm crazier than crazy**

**So what if I'm sicker than sick**

**So what if I'm out of control**

**Maybe that's what I like about it**

_E daí se eu sou mais louco do que louco_

_E daí se eu sou mais doente do que doente_

_E daí se eu estou fora de controle_

_Talvez seja assim que eu goste_

**You could say that I'm going insane**

**And I'm not quite right**

** _And that I'm to blame_ **

** _You could say that I'm sick on the inside_ **

** _Bet you don't know why_ **

** _Like it that way_ **

** _You could say whatever you like_ **

** _If it's all wrong I don't wanna be right_ **

_Você poderia dizer que eu estou ficando louco_

_E que eu não estou muito certo_

_E que eu sou o culpado_

_Você poderia dizer que eu estou doente por dentro_

_Aposto que você não sabe por que_

_Gosto desse jeito_

_Você pode dizer o que quiser_

_Se está tudo errado eu não quero ficar bem_

**So what if I'm crazier than crazy**

**So what if I'm sicker than sick**

**So what if I'm out of control**

**Maybe that's what I like about it**

**So what?**

**So what?**

_E daí se sou mais louco do que louco_

_E daí se sou mais doente do que doente_

_E daí se estou fora de controle_

_Talvez seja assim que eu goste_

_E daí?_

_E daí?_

Quando a voz parar de cantar, ele é atacado.

****************************************************************************************************************

Um grupo de oito pessoas tinha sido contratado para captura um rapaz chamado Hiruma Youichi, este grupo era uma gangue recém-formada e ele não tinham muita informação talvez se eles fossem mais informados, saberiam que estava tentando captura um demônio ou talvez eles teriam percebido que a captura foi fácil demais e que havia algo errado e que o rapaz estava inconsciente muito rápido, enfim o destino dele foi selado assim que atacaram.

O grupo estava muito feliz afinal era um dinheiro fácil, eles levaram o jovem inconsciente para um galpão e o amarram numa cadeira com uma corda simples, afinal o cara ainda estava inconsciente, como o alvo foi capturado o grupo se reúne e Takeshi o líder ligou para o cliente depois de dois toques Takeshi disse “_tudo feito, capturamos o alvo, sem problemas_” Takeshi sorri e faz um gesto para alguém trazer um notebook e ele abre ele confere o pagamento satisfeito e Takeshi termina a ligação e diz “_moleza galera!”_ o grupo sorri e se prepara para comemorar quando Takeshi olha para a cadeira e não ver o alvo preso e diz “_o que?”_ mal ele falou as luzes do lugar se apagarão e o pânico começa a surgir no grupo até que uma luz fraca surge no meio do galpão, atrás da luz havia olhos vermelhos aterrorizantes e uma risada sinistra soa pelo ambiente. Um dos capangas tremendo pergunta “_como... você se soltou?”_ tudo que receberam de resposta foi um Kekekeke assustador. Takeshi sabendo que é só uma colegial grita “_pegue ele!”, _foi o pior erro da vida de Takeshi, a última luz se apaga, e o caos se instala.

Do lado de fora do galpão só havia barulhos de golpes sendo dados, tiros, gemidos de dor, gritos de perdão. De repente a porta se abre é um capanga tenta escapar, mas amedrontando tropeça e cai, eis que atrás ainda dentro da escuridão do galpão olhos vermelhos aparecem e uma mão demoníaca surge das trevas e segura uma das pernas do capanga e o arrasta de volta para escuridão, enquanto o capanga apavorado deixa marcas no chão numa tentativa fútil de escapar do pesadelo o capanga e engolido pela as trevas e a porta do galpão se fecha e o grito aterrorizado soa e depois tudo ficou em silencio.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era dia de jogo e no estádio onde a disputa ia acontecer o narrador Sanada fala “_o estádio esta cheio de fãs eles estão ansiosos para ver Deimon devil bats contra Dokubari Scorpions”_ Kumabukuro san fala “_esta ficando quente, não esta? já que os dois times são uma zebra_” e Sanada continua “_quem for o vencedor deste ,terá que enfrentar o time que derrotou Zokugaku Chameleons, na ultima rodada a outra zebra!”._

Nas arquibancadas podia ser ver o time completo do Oujoo, dos Seibu só estava o treinador, Kid e Tetsuma, também havia uma dupla muito alta este eram Mizumachi em uma pose descontraída que diz “_Kakei estou ansioso para ver como os baixinhos de Deimon jogam futebol americano, isso vai ser divertido!”_ Kakei tinha os braços cruzados parecendo muito sério e não fala nada, todos estes esperam ansiosos pelo jogo.

No vestiário de Deimon Mamori olha para o relógio e diz _“Hiruma kun estar atrasado_!” nisto Kurita grita “_o que devemos fazer? o jogo já vai começar!”_ e Monta fala “_Será que algo aconteceu com ele?”_ Sena estava de olhos fechados encostada ao lado de Doburoku que estava pensativo, Yukimitsu diz “_será que os Dokubari Scorpions fez algo com Hiruma san?_” nisto o clube todos se choca e Sena abre os olhos Mamori grita “_o que?”_ e Suzuna diz “_Yo Nii!”_ e Kurita diz “_não pode ser!_ _Hiruma não pode ser...”_ e Monta fala “_mas gente o jogo é hoje e ele não chegou até agora! Algo estar errado”._

Nisto Juumonji soca um armário ao ponto de entontar a porta e diz “_bando de desgraçados...”_ e Kuroki e Togano falam “_não vamos perdoa-los_” e Mamori fala “_espera Juumonji kun! O que vocês três vão fazer?”_ e Juumonji grita “_você sabe nós iremos resolver isto, vamos até aqueles desgraçados e força-los a confessar!”_ e a dupla diz _“sim!”_ e Kurita diz _“mas se você fizerem isto...”_ e Juumonji os corta “_não podermos deixa-los nos fazerem de bobos!”_ Kurita se coloca na frente do trio e diz “_Não façam isso! Se acalmem, pessoal! Se vocês fizerem algo, seremos desqualificados!”_.

O trio se preocupa e começa a se acalmar e Kurita diz _“esta bem que o nosso sonho de natal se acabe assim?” _os três abaixam a cabeça agora estava mais calmo e Kurita diz “_Hiruma vai chegar com certeza, certo?”_ e Mamori tranquiliza e diz “_sim esta certo!”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_Ele vira mais temos que nos acalmar e no pensar no que faremos sem Hiruma!”._

Nisto Sena bate palmas e todos olham para ela e Sena diz “_todos estão mais calmos!”_ todos olham para ela e acenam com a cabeça e Sena diz “_eu vou dizer o que vamos fazer_... _nos iremos vencer, não importa o que este trapaceiro joguem na gente!” _quando Sena terminar de falar todos parecem um pouco atordoados e Sena continua “_ele tentaram nós parar por que nós temem, afinal e obvio que pensam que sem Hiruma nós iremos perder, mas ele estão errados e Hiruma quer mostrar isto, você realmente acham que Hiruma foi pego de guardar baixa quando ele já sabia que tipo de indivíduos eram!”._

Sena põe a mão na cintura e diz “_é obvio que é um teste para nós e não vamos falhar você concordam!”_ o grupo ficar mais forcado e Sena continua “_Kazuki, Kouji e Shouzou e este jogo vai ser um teste de paciência para vocês, eles pensam que somos lixo e vão nos provocar, nós precisamos que vocês não reagem sem pensar!”_ nisto o trio começa a ficar consternado e Sena diz “_Não estou dizendo para não ficarem com raiva, podem ficar com raiva, mas usem esta raiva sabiamente, lembra como vocês jogaram contra os Sphinx é a mesma coisa eu sei que vocês conseguem afinal você são incríveis!” _Sena terminou o elogio sincero com um grande sorriso o trio fica envergonhado e Sena continua e diz “_Se ajudar toda vez que eles provocarem vocês imagina a tortura que Hiruma ira impor nele e sorria!_” nesta ideia o trio sorri malignamente.

Doburoku estava rindo enquanto bebia e Ishimaru pergunta “_Sena chan quem vai ser o quarterback!”_ Sena ia responde mais um som de tambores soam e todos olham para mesma direção no canto escuro uma luz forte surge e Taki faz uma pose e diz “_Ha-ha e natural chegar à conclusão...” _antes dele terminar Suzuna joga um cesto de lixo na cabeça dele e ele gira e grita “_Ah! não o sol desapareceu, é o fim do mundo!”_ e Suzuna com as mãos na cintura diz “_me desculpe por ele!” _o time tem gotas de suor e Sena continua “_eh... o que eu ia dizer e que o nosso vice capitão irá decidir.”. _

Nisto Kurita diz “_vice-capitão temos isto?!”_ Sena sorrir e responde “_é você!”_ e Kurita grita em pânico “_sou eu!”_ e Doburoku fala “_claro que é você! na ausência de Hiruma é você que tomar as responsabilidades do clube!”_ e Kurita fica a nervoso e diz “_mas eu...”_ Kurita olha para seus amigos e todos sorriem em incentivo e Kurita um pouco envergonhado diz “_sim... certo...bem... uhm...então, Ishimaru -kun?” _e Ishimaru diz “_quem? o que?”_ ele se aponta em surpresa e Suzuna pergunta “_por que ele, Kurita?”_ e Kurita reponde “_todo mundo tem mais ou menos a mesma habilidade para lançamentos, apesar de que o passe longo é um pouco difícil, mas Ishimaru –kun e muito rápido e ele pode correr com a bola”_ com as palavra de Kurita Ishimaru pensa em euforia _“_eu sou o quarterback e eu serei os centro das atenções”.

Sena bate palmas e diz “_Muito bem pessoal, Está na hora! Vamos ir para o campo!”_ os meninos começam a sair e Sena continua “_Mamori nee, Yuki kun e Doburoku Sensei deixo os jogadores com você!”_ e Mamori via Sena saindo e diz “_Sena aonde você, vai_?”, e Sena sorri e diz “_Hiruma virá se ele tiver nos arredores vou encontra-lo, não vamos perder para trapaceiros! Certo?”_ e Mamori olha para os olhos de Sena e percebe algo e mais tranquila diz “_Certo”_.

Sena sai do vestiário e um pouco ao longe Sena assobia e Cerberus aparece com uma bolsa e Sena agradece e dar um agrado para Cerberus os dois entram numa sala e Sena se troca quando ele está pronto Sena com olhos selvagem diz “_imperdoável! Não importa o quanto ele queira ganhar, mas usar este método é uma ofensa aos que amam o jogo, não vou perdoá-los, não vou deixá-los vencer!”_ ele coloca o capacete e vai para o campo.

O narrador Sanada diz “_os dois times vão se encarar!”_ e Kanagushi diz “_oh! que estranho eu não vejo Hiruma kun! Será que ele se machucou?” _Kanagushi faz um sorriso de deboche mas se surpreendeu com a resposta, os três delinquente estava sorrindo para ele de maneira cruel, o resto de Deimon olhos irritado mas centrados ,mas o que estava dando medo era Eyeshield que apenas estava calado emanando uma aura estranha.

Na arquibancada Takamine olha e diz “_por que Deimon esta jogando sem Hiruma?”_ e ele vira pra Shin e se afasta um pouco dele e diz “_Shin, qual é o problema?”_ Shin não responde ele continua olhando para o campo em concentração e Sakuraba diz “_ele esta assim desde que Eyeshield entrou no campo é melhor não falar com ele agora” _Takamine ajeita o óculo e concorda.

No campo a huddle dos Scorpions Kanagushi diz “_ele estão sem o jogador principal deles, o Hiruma, assim como planejado então vamos acabar com eles!”_ no lado de Deimon Kurita fala “_Todos vamos com calma, vamos jogar como sempre_” e Juumonji diz “_vamos acabar com eles!”_ e Kuroki diz _“vamos mostrar para eles_!” o grupo esta determinado e Kurita um pouco inseguro diz “_vamos acabar com ele Ya-Ha”_ nisto o grupo tem uma gota de suor e Togano diz “_pelo menos fale com alguma vontade”._

E Sanada grita “_o jogo vai começar, Deimon esta atacando sem Hiruma, ele têm um grande desafio sem Hiruma”_ era ataque dos Scorpions e Kanagushi pensa “_esse três line vem pra cima de mim, vou engana-los! vou fazê-los pensa que estou com a bola” _ele sorri feliz, no principio Kanagushi pensou que teve sucesso, mas quando seu corredor iria se aproxima da zona final um brutal tackle faz o cair no chão e perder a bola que Monta rapidamente agarra.

Bola de Deimon e com isto o grupo se reúne e Ishimaru diz “_e agora como vamos atacar?”_ Kurita pensa um pouco e diz _“Eyeshield kun estar bem marcado então vamos tentar um passe curto para o Taki kun!”_ com a resposta Ishimaru diz “_ok um passe...”_ ele molha os dedos para a bola não escorregar. Kanagushi percebe e pensa “amadores, aquele golpe foi sorte, aquele jogador não é um quarterback de verdade” nisto Kanagushi diz “_eles vão tentar um passe curto ou vão correr com o Eyeshield, se certifiquem de marcar este dois!”._

Ishimaru faz o passe, mas Taki estava bem marcado e acaba perdendo a bola o corredor dos Scorpions pega a bola e tentar correr, mas e interceptado bruscamente por um Eyeshield e a bola e pega novamente por Monta. E o narrador Sanada grita “_Scorpions tentar roubar a jogada mais até agora não conseguir marcar!”_ e Kumabukuro san fala “_Deimon ainda não encontrou um bom ritmo com a falta de Hiruma, mas estão compensando muito bem evitando o ataque dos Scorpions!”._

Kanagushi não estava gostando deste quadro ele decide limitar a jogada de deimon e agora a vez dos devil bats jogar e Kanagushi teve uma ideia quando deimon começa e Kanagushi pensa “é uma corrida, eu já sabia!” e Eyeshield pensa “mesmo que você saiba a jogada eu não vou parar por nada! Preciso compensar por Hiruma”.

Kanagushi grita “_acabe com Eyeshield_!” cinco homens pulam sobre Eyeshield mais os três irmãos gritam “_não nos subestimem_!” os três param três adversários e dois jogadores restantes se agarram em Eyeshield que continua correndo em alta a velocidade até marcar e o narrador grita “_touchdown! Eyeshield 21 touchdown!” _Mamori Suzuna e Yukimitsu gritam “_eles conseguiram_!” Doburoku parece satisfeito enquanto bebe o trio comemoram e Togano diz “_estas caras...” _Juumonji diz “_não são durões_” e Kuroki diz “_vamos esmaga-los”._

Kanagushi não gosta das coisas e pensa “Eyeshield é muito bom, mas não importa qual rápido ele seja se conhecemos a jogada o jogo é nosso, então vamos força-los a ter apenas uma jogada, se pensa que se livrarão do ferrão do escorpião estão enganados kikikiki”. Então ele fala para o resto do time “_escute, deimon vai correr, ele não tem um quarterback reserva então pegue o quarterback improvisado, mesmo que isto significa fazer falta ,ai o jogo será nosso_!”.

A jogada recomeça e quando Ishimaru passa a bola os atacantes do Scorpions pulam em cima dele e Ishimaru acaba ferido, o árbitro apita e diz “_severidade contra o quarterback!”_ no banco o povo grita e resto do pessoal grita “_Ishimaru kun!”_ e vão em direção a ele Kurita pede tempo e levam todos para falar com Doburoku.

Enquanto isto Kumabukuro fala “_esta claro na regra, que não pode derrubar o quarterback depois do lançamento de bola, é uma penalidade de 15 jardas contra Dokubari”_ Sanada fala “_falta pouco tempo para terminar o primeiro quarto os deimon pediram tempo para ajudar seu jogador ferido, parece que ele não tem quarterback reservas, o que será de deimon!”._

Monta olha e diz “_sem Ishimaru, não podemos fazer passes, e não temos um bom plano para o jogo, o que faremos?” _e Ishimaru que tinha se braço enfaixado por Mamori diz “_pessoal me desculpe por me tornar inútil!”_ e Eyeshield fala “_não diga isso, você foi incrível, sem você não teríamos chegado até aqui!” _e Monta diz “_é verdade não é sua culpa!”_ e Togano fala “_mas que droga, como diabos vamos jogar agora?”._

Mamori lembra “_ah!_” e Kurita diz “_o que foi Mamori?”_ todos olham para ela e ela diz “_eu lembrei Hiruma me deu isso!”_ ele mostra a carta todos olham esperando uma solução e Mamori abre a carta e ler “_quando tiver perto do final do primeiro quarto Eyeshield vai fazer um touchdown ajudado pelos irmãos huh huh ,Dokubari Scorpions vai se sentir pressionados e vai ferir Ishimaru, deimon ira pedir tempo, mas vai esta a frente com o placa 6-0”_

E Monta diz “_mas é isto que esta exatamente acontecendo_” e Mamori fica surpresa e diz _“isso é como Hiruma kun já sabia que iria acontecer” _e Monta fala alegre “_para Hiruma san isto é bem possível”_ e desde que o jogo começou a aura escura que estava sobre Eyeshield acabou e Eyeshield começa a rir todos notam a diferença e Eyeshield diz “_é bem típico dele a proposito!”_ Eyeshield aponta para cima em uma direção e diz “_ele esta aqui!”_.

Mal o povo olha pra cima eles ouvem um sonoro “_Ya-Ha!”_ de cima o time ver Hiruma com a roupa de jogo e com sua metralhadora favorita e Hiruma pula de onde esta para o campo e começa atirar o time grita “_Hiruma!” _e Hiruma com um grande sorriso diz _“desculpe pela demora!”_ Monta grita _“Hiruma san!”_ Kurita tinha lagrima nos olhos diz _“Hiruma você finalmente chegou!”_ Suzuna e Mamori gritam _“Hiruma kun!”_ e Ishimaru diz “_ainda bem!” e_ Eyeshield que ainda estava sorrindo e diz “_bem vindo capitão!”._

Na arquibancada Takamine diz “_o estrategista acabou de chegar!”_ Takamine também percebe que Shin voltou ao normal uma suspeita aparece na cabeça dele, mas ele pensa nisto outra hora, com os devil bats Kurita que e ainda estava chorando diz “_Hiruma que bom que você esta bem” _e Hiruma com um sorriso pilantra diz “_o que? do que estão falando?_”.

Nisto Hiruma dirige seu sorriso para Kanagushi que fica assustado e muito preocupado e ele diz “_por que?”_ e Hiruma fala diretamente com ele “_o que foi seu plano deu errado?”_ Kanagushi grita _“droga!”_ Monta diz _“nós acreditamos que você iria vir!”_ e Hiruma diz “_então você aprenderam alguma coisa? espero que vocês tenham aprendido, não se pode vencer no futebol americano apenas por gostar dele!” _os três irmãos concordam e Hiruma continua “_o único lugar que precisa ser quente é esse”_ ele aponta para o seu coração e continua “_Um coração quente e um cabeça fria, isso é futebol americano!” _Eyeshield tinha um sorriso carinhoso para Hiruma que devolveu brevemente antes de ir falar pessoalmente com o bastardo Kanagushi e ele diz “_hei! rabo de cavalo estupido, você é bom em estratégias mentais, vamos ter uma batalha de Q.I”_ e Kanagushi diz “_certo vamos ter isto”._

Hiruma volta para o seu time e Kurita diz “_Hiruma qual é o plano?”_ e Hiruma diz “_vamos começar com isto!” _ele mostra vários batons, o grupo fica confuso, mas cada um pega um batom e começam a passar mesmo Cerberus passou e Juumonji diz “_huh!”_ Togano “_Huuh!”_ e Kuroki diz _“huuuh!”_. O tempo de Deimon terminou e o jogo recomeça e Sanada grita _“Hiruma finalmente chegou que tipo de jogo teremos agora”_ Sakuraba estava olhando para Eyeshield mais especificamente para os lábios dele e meio corado ele pergunta “_o que há com a maquiagem?_” e Takamine pega o binóculos e olha e tem uma gota de suor e diz _“bem parece que ele estão animados_”.

O jogo recomeça e o batom realmente confunde os adversários que pensaram que seria uma corrida mais foi um passe longo e Kanagushi fala “_não acredito eles passaram para o macaco_!” e Hiruma rir e Suzuna grita “_Isso ai!”_ e Mamori fala _“o plano funcionou_!” e Sanada grita “_deimon touchdown de Raimon deimon 12 a zero” e_ Kanagushi diz “_não pode ser eu vir com certeza, às pontas dos dedos estava vermelhas!” _em Deimon os lines estavam passando batom com os dedos e Monta falou “_era pra isso que servia?_” e Eyeshield diz “_estranho, mas uma boa jogada_”.

Kanagushi grita “_droga não serei enganado de novo”,_ mas o outro truque de Kanagushi foi derrotado, pois Kuroki interceptou o recebedor e Eyeshield pegou a bola e faz um touchdown e Sanada grita “_Deimon interceptor e marcou touchdown 18-zero, Deimon marcar touchdown consecutivos”_ Kumabukuro diz “_com Hiruma kun de volta ao jogo Deimon volta a ter seu ritmo ofensivo!”._

Kanagushi grita “_droga como eles sabiam_!” e Hiruma aparece perto e diz malignamente “_eu imagino.... como será”_ e Kanagushi pensa “não vou perder vou ter que descobri pra quem eles vão passar!” na reunião Kanagushi diz “_quando o recebedor for escolhido ele vai ficar animado e agira estranho”_ nisto o grupo Dokubari ver Taki girando e um dos jogadores diz “_muito estranho” _e outro diz “_deve ser ele_” só que na hora do passe o passe foi para Monta que marcar novamente e Kanagushi diz “_droga foi para o macaco, aquele comportamento estranho foi para nos enganar_!”.

Eyeshield estava do lado de Hiruma rindo e Hiruma diz “_ele foi enganado pelo jogador mais burro que temos”_ nisto Mizumachi estava rindo na arquibancada Kakei ainda estava serio, mas tinha um olhar estranho no rosto e Mizumachi diz “_isto foi muito engraçado_!” sorrindo como uma criança feliz, Takamine na arquibancada diz “_ele não sabe com quem ele esta mexendo, você não pode ganhar este tipo de batalha contra Hiruma facilmente”._

Era vez do Dokubari atacar e Hiruma grita para Kurita “_eles vão correr, esmague_” Kurita assente e quando o corredor se aproxima ele é esmagado por todo o corpo de Kurita os torcedores de Deimon estão em festa animados por Suzuna que fez uma torre humana com as garota da torcida e Yukimitsu estava observando animado e Doburoku comenta com ele _“os jogadores Dokubari chegaram ate aqui enganados os outros, mas ele nunca imaginaram que seriam descobertos_”.

Hiruma rir em Kanagushi e diz “_estes jogos infantis só funciona em times ruins como o de vocês!”_ Kanagushi diz “_droga! chega de ficar lendo a jogada do outro vamos ganhar, Deimon não tem muito jogadores vamos acabar com eles drenando toda a sua energia!”._

Num certo hospital na sala de recepção havia uma TV enorme que estava exibindo o jogo Musashi estava assistido o jogo diz “_bom trabalho!”_ ele tem no rosto um sorriso saudoso e ele para de assistir e começa a ir embora à enfermeira do local pergunta “_você já vai? não vai ver até o fim?” _e Musashi responde “_eu já sei como vai terminar, estou indo_” Musashi sai feliz para o trabalho.

Voltando ao jogo Deimon abre caminho para uma corrida e Eyeshield pensa “Deimon devil bats não vão perder para trapaceiros” e Kanagushi diz “_esmague ele_” cinco jogadores vão em direção de Eyeshield, mas Eyeshield usam vários Devil Bats Ghost e marcar um touchdown.

Doburoku deixa cair sua garrafa de saquê e fala em espanto _“o que? múltiplos devil bats Ghost?!”_ na arquibancada Sakuraba estava espantado Takamine diz “_isso foi...”_ Shin estava liberando sua aura azul e pensa “Eyeshield 21, evolui de novo?!” Takamine olha para Shin e percebe que sua suspeita tem algum fundamento, na arquibancada Kid que até agora apenas assistiu com rosto indiferente coloca o chapéu sobre os olhos e diz _“gracinha não faz assim, que eu me apaixono!”_ não muito distante dele Mizumachi tinha um rosto animado e olhando em admiração para Eyeshield ele diz “_esse Eyeshield 21 falso é bom, né Kakei!”_ Kakei tinha um olhar impressionado e ele se levanta e diz “_mas...” _e Mizumachi olha para o rosto de Kakei e se surpreende e Kakei coloca sua face rotineira e diz “_ele ainda é o falso_!”.

O jogo continua e Deimon ainda continua marcando quando o apito final é dado o placar foi 52 a zero e o narrador Sanada grita “_fim de jogo uma vitória arrasadora de deimon!”_ e os três irmãos gritam “_conseguimos!_” e Suzuna diz “_Mamo nee isso significa...”_ e Mamori diz “_sim. com isto nos estamos nas quartas de finais”_, e Eyeshield alegre diz “_só falta oito times!”_ e Monta alegre diz “_não podemos baixar a guarda nenhum segundo...” _e Eyeshield responde “_sim!”._

Na arquibancada Mizumachi diz “_Bem é a primeira vez que vejo Deimon jogar, ele foram bem, mas acho que a gente pode sentar no banco no primeiro tempo, né Kakei!”_ e Kakei responde “_isso é muito problemático não vamos, mas nos esconder. Nos vamos com força daqui pra frente!”._ Mizumachi olha um pouco espantado para Kakei e diz “_que serio? mas honestamente...”_ Mizumachi olha para o trio chibi e principalmente para Komusubi e continua “_eles não são páreos para nós!”._

Enquanto Deimon comemora Kanagushi cai de joelhos no campo e diz “_Impossível... isto deve ser um sonho eu devo esta sonhando!” _ele se levanta e aponta para Hiruma que estava atirando com uma metralhadora e grita _“isso explica por que você estar aqui! Eles deveriam ter te capturado! Eu recebi a ligação dizendo que você tinha sido capturado como planejado! Não havia como ter escapado!”._

Nisto Hiruma para de atira que surpreende Kanagushi e Hiruma olha para Kanagushi e diz “_você acabou de confessar”._ Ele mostra um gravador e aperta o play que repete a confissão de Kanagushi quando a gravação termina Hiruma tinha um rosto alegre e muito demoníaco e diz “_novo escravo, confirmado”_ e Kanagushi grita “_droga, não!”_ Kanagushi se ajoelha e grita “_por favor, tenha piedade tudo menos isto!”. _Hiruma agora tinha olhos vermelhos e calda demoníaca enquanto ria o time que viu a situação só disse “_bem feito!”._

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Música utilizada é da banda Three Days Grace o título é So What.  
• W.O. é a sigla para a palavra em inglês walkover, que traduzido para a língua portuguesa significa “vitória fácil”. Este termo é bastante famoso por ser utilizado no mundo dos esportes. O WO é a atribuição de uma vitória dada a determinada equipe ou competidor individual quando a equipe adversária está impossibilitada de competir ou quando não existem adversários.


	34. CORRIDA 34- A TRISTEZA DE KOMUSUBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komusibi tem um dia dificil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia

** _“A amizade duplica as alegrias e divide as tristezas”._ **

[ ** _Francis Bacon_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/francis_bacon/)

** _“A vida não é uma história triste. Talvez você só esteja passando por um capítulo ruim”._ **

** _Marcio De Deus Ipameri_ **

O Jogo de Deimon terminou, mas Kakei apesar de estar em pé ainda não fez nenhum esforço para sair e Mizumachi sempre alegre diz “_você está procurando a fadinha_?” e Kakei fala “_não sei do que você esta falando”_ e Mizumachi começa a cutucar o rosto sério de Kakei e diz “_você pode falar a verdade pra mim, eu sei que você quer falar com a fadinha, eu também quero_” e Kakei fala “_eu não tenho motivo nenhum para falar com um desconhecido_” e Mizumachi fazendo beicinho diz “_tsundere!_” e Kakei responde saindo do seu lugar “_cale-se Mizumachi!”_ Mizumachi rir e segue após ele.

Com deimon Hiruma estava torturando os seus novos escravos e ainda permitiu que o trio delinquente ajuda-se, Sena que não queria nada a haver com isto foi embora mais cedo, junto com Monta, Komusubi se juntou a dupla, pois queria comprar sorvete, à dupla achou uma ótima ideia assim o trio camarão andava feliz longe do estádio.

O trio caminha e Sena fala “_nos finalmente estamos nas quartas de finais” _e Monta diz “_nosso próximo jogo é o tão esperado jogo contra Kyoshin Poseidon”_ e Sena fala “_estou um pouco nervoso_” e Monta diz “_esta tudo bem! Vamos dar o nosso melhor assim como viemos fazendo, né?_” Komusubi grunhe e Sena sorri.

Kakei que tinha saído pelo outro portão ver o trio andando e a menina que tinha chamado à atenção de Kakei estava sorrindo lindamente, Mizumachi que via a cara de Kakei decide parar na frente dos baixinhos e diz “_oi deimon_!” Kakei não o impede, mas fica observando com um rosto indiferente, o trio se surpreende e Monta em espanto diz “_ele apareceu!”_ e Sena mansamente diz _“apareceu? ele não é um fantasma!”._

Monta recupera do susto e cruzar os braços e diz “_mas, se vieram ver o nosso jogo... será que vieram espiar?” _e Mizumachi diz “_espionando”_ e depois ele começa a rir e Monta irritado diz “_o que é tão engraçado?” _e Mizumachi usa sua altura e aponta pra Monta que se sente inferior e Mizumachi diz “_se nós ficarmos no banco, como fizermos nos nosso primeiro jogos, ainda assim você nãos seriam páreos para nós!” _Monta mais irritado diz _“o que!”_, mas Mizumachi dar um peteleco na testa dele que o faz se calar e Mizumachi se levanta e coloca um dedo no ouvido e diz “_desculpe, mas nos vamos ganhar, têm muitos anões no seu time... e se pela altura nosso time leva definitivamente vantagem_”.

Sena fica irritada com o comentário, mesmo que não o afetasse, já Monta e Komusubi estava furiosos, Mizumachi dar uma piscada para Sena que não percebeu devido a irritação, Mizumachi fica um pouco triste e fingi que ia sair mais ele para e diz _“ah sim! deixe lhes dizer uma coisa tinha um anão de verdade na sua linha... qual é o nome mesmo... Era Omusibi?”_ nisto Komusubi grunhe é diz _“errado não é omusibi! sim Komusubi!”_ e Mizumachi diz “_ah! você esta aqui? eu nem tinha visto”._ No comentário Komusubi se choca e Mizumachi aproveita e intimida Komusubi dizendo “_este anão joga muito mal, você faria melhor deixar o seu time”_ Monta se irrita e grita “_não é da sua conta_!” Sena estava se segurando para não agir com raiva e Komusubi estava tremendo e Mizumachi diz “_bom se você não desistir, desculpe, mas eu vou estar esperando por você” _nisto Mizumachi se inclina mais uma vez e usar sua mão como se force esmagar Komusubi e diz “_por que é como se estivesse me pedido para derrota-lo usando a nossa diferença de tamanho, é inacreditável que você jogue na mesma posição que eu”._

Neste ponto um mal estar que estava se acumulando em Komusubi por um tempo irrompe e Komusubi fica com medo, Mizumachi sorri e diz “_até mais!”_ e Sena que estava se segurando diz “_me desculpe!”_ a dupla que estava saindo olha para a pequena menina intensamente e a menina tinha uma olha de aço no rosto e diz “_esta também é uma mensagem do Eyeshield: Komusubi é o resto de nós vamos vencer Poseidon e provar que até anões podem ser os melhores!”._

O olhar determinado da garota impressiona a dupla e Mizumachi diz “_Parece interessante... vou esperar por isto!”_ a dupla de gigante sai e Mizumachi diz “_a fadinha é legal não é, você devia falar alguma coisa antes de sair” _e Kakei diz _“já disse, não tenho intensão de falar com o time adversário_” e Mizumachi diz “_mas você está feliz de ouvir a voz dela, né?!” _e Kakei fala sério “_Mizumachi cala a boca!”._

Depois que a dupla gigante sai o trio de anões ficou tremendo em raiva Sena pensa “eu não vou fugir, também não vou perder, vou superar a barreira física” vendo seus dois amigos ainda frustrados Sena segura à mão de ambos e diz “_vamos embora_” o trio sai de mãos dadas, mas no final eles não estão no clima de sorvete e cada um vai para a sua casa.

No outro dia Sena estava correndo e refletindo, faz tempo que a barreira física é um problema, principalmente que agora Sena é uma menina, apesar disto Sena não vai se intimidar se ele tiver que treinar o dobro ou triplo ele vai, afinal Sena decidiu ser livre. Sena treino tanto que estava esgotado por isso na volta para casa vinha dando uma leve caminhada, o vento sopra sobre seu rosto como se estivesse animado, Sena não permitira que roubassem seus sonhos e então para se alegrar ele canta.

**kirei koko de katameta boku no**

**sukidarake no DIFENSU**

_Estive escondido por trás dessa máscara_

_Por isso ninguém pode perceber minha fraca defesa_

**nani wo mamotteta no?**

_O que eu estava protegendo?_

**dakara ga shira tabido ni amashite**

**ubai ni hikanai jinsei nado INNOCENCE**

_Não siga apenas os outros assuma a liderança_

_Não deixe que roube sua inocência_

**ukabarenai hibi ha**

**yosou no han inai to shiyou**

**demo yume ha bokura no**

**souzou ijyou no CHIKARA de jime wo ukeru**

**tsugi no shunkan**

_Vamos também ter em mente que haverá_

_Dias em que não serão pacíficos_

_Mas os nossos sonhos podem subir_

_Com uma força muito além da nossa imaginação_

_Então de repente_

**ano kaze wo hikitsukete FUWARI to ukabunda**

**kinou no kusari ha tigireteku**

**boku ga tonde misetara tsudzuite kureru kana**

**migitta buki na kono te mo**

**tsubasa to shinjite**

_Vou agarra nos ventos e vou voar_

_Assim como as correntes de ontem serão quebradas_

_Se eles virem que posso voar, será que permitirão que eu voe?_

_Vou fecha as minhas mãos desajeitadas_

_E acreditando que elas são asas_

**kenkyou sa momi no hodo shirazu mo**

**doumo ni koukeishita aozora INNOCENCE**

_A Humildade e a ignorância de seus limites às vezes andam juntas_

_Sob a inocência do céu azul_

**shoukyou wo jya mirai ga**

**kuuku tsumi aru dake**

**bokura ha kanouseiyo machigaezuni**

**tashizan shite ikeru sa**

**tsugi no jiken de**

_Usando um processo de eliminação_

_O futuro apenas se torna constrangido_

_É claro que ainda podemos_

_Adicionar novas possibilidades!_

_Vamos para a próxima dimensão_

**kono kaze ni akita nara FUWARI tobidatou**

**hidari to chigau COIN to MEMO**

**itsu ga soko wo bokura no**

**risou nado karenai**

**soredemo mada owari jyanainda**

**tomoyo nandomo**

_Se eu me cansar desse vento, irei pousar no chão_

_Mesmo que seja um ponto diferente do que eu esperava_

_Tudo bem, um dia nós_

_Voltamos para o nosso ideal_

_Mas mesmo lá, isso não vai terminar_

_Vamos continuar a voar!_

**ano kaze wo hikitsukete FUWARI to ukabunda**

**kinou no kusari ha tigireteku**

**boku ga tonde misetara tsudzuite kureru kana**

**migitta buki na kono te mo**

**tsubasa to shinjite**

_Vou agarra nos ventos e vou voar_

_Assim como as correntes de ontem serão quebradas_

_Se eles virem que posso voar, será que permitirão que eu voe?_

_Vou fecha as minhas mãos desajeitadas_

_E acreditando que elas são asas_

Como um sorriso esperançoso Sena vai para casa

***************************************************************************************************************

Era o treino da manhã e Sena estava usando a roupa de jogo quando Monta chega sonolento e dando um bocejo e Sena diz “_você esta bem sonolento?”_ e Monta diz “_sim, noite passada eu fiquei pensando sobre o que o Mizumachi falou, então não conseguir dormir”_ e Sena fica em silencio

Monta coloca os dois braços atrás da cabeça e diz “_ter falado de uma maneira tão direta e bem deprimente, mas mesmo assim”_ ele tira os braços da cabeça e dar um sorriso e diz “_continua da mesma maneira que sempre foi, não é como se fosse crescer de uma hora para outra... então temos que dar o nosso melhor com tudo o que temos!”_ e Sena sorrir e diz _“Monta!”._

A dupla sorri e Monta com o polegar para cima sorrir mais e passar um braço pelo ombro de Sena e diz “_mas ontem você foi tão legal...”_ ele tira o braço e imitar Sena dizendo "_nós vamos vencer o Poseidon e prova que até anões podem ser os melhores!”_ quando termina ele diz “_né!_” e Sena sorrir e Monta coloca a mão no ombro de Sena e diz “_vamos surpreender todos no jogo contra o Poseidon!”_ e Sena responde _“sim_!”.

A dupla que estava sorrindo ouve Kurita falar “_o que há de errado Komusubi kun?”_ a dupla olha para os lines e ver Kurita e o irmão Huh-Huh estava olhando para Komusubi que estava desanimado e Kurita preocupado pergunta “_Komusubi seu estomago dói ou alguma outra coisa?”_ Komusubi só grunhe e Juumonji sem paciência diz _“desgraçado! Se você não quer fazer isto vá para qualquer outro lugar!” _e Kurita grita “_Juumonji kun!”._

Juumonji se aproxima de Komusubi e dar um chute no protetor que Komusubi estava segurando forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo e Juumonji continua “_não temos muito tempo sobrando até o jogo contra o Poseidon... não haja como um frouxo!”_ e Kurita diz “_nãos seja tão rude!”_ e Sena diz “_o que esta acontecendo?”_ e Monta fala “_Juumonji se acalma!”_ e Juumonji responde “_cale-se aquele que não tem vontade de treinar, não são nada mais que um fardo!”_ na fala de Juumonji Komusubi se lembra das fala de Mizumachi e corre para longe do time ignorando Kurita gritando o seu nome.

E Togano fala _“o que esta errado com ele?”_ e Kuroki diz “_talvez ele não queira jogar afinal?_” e Juumonji estava irritado e preocupado, mas fica calado e Kurita pergunta “_o que esta acontecendo com ele? Sena chan, Monta kun você tem alguma pista?”_ a dupla se olha e Monta põe a mão na cintura e diz “_bem...”_ e Sena continua “_quando saímos do estádio ontem encontramos a dupla do Poseidon e...”._

A dupla explica o que aconteceu ontem e Monta termina “_e foi isto”_ e Juumonji diz “_droga estou muito desapontado.”_ A dupla olha para Juumonji e ele continua “_Se ele estar tão preocupado em ser um anão então ele deveria já ter parado de jogar futebol americano”_ Kuroki cruzar os braços e diz “_é pensar que eu tenho jogado com um covarde por tanto tempo...”_ e Togano fala “_é desapontador...” _ O trio ia embora continuar o treino, mas Monta irritado fala “_esperem um pouco, não importa o que, dizer isto já é demais! Ele não é covarde! Seus Idiotas!”_ e Togano fala “_Huh?_” e Juumonji diz _“Huuh?!_’ e Kuroki grita “_Huuuh?!” _os quatro iam começar a brigar, mas Kurita caem sobre os quatro enquanto grita “_Parem de brigar!”_ e os quatro embaixo gritam “_pesado!”_ Sena que estava vendo a situação suspira e pensa “Daiki-kun”.

Depois disto houve as aulas e o treino da tarde, mas Komusubi não veio enquanto Monta e Sena se dirigiram para a residência Kobayakawa, Sena pergunta “_Daiki-kun não veio para o treino da tarde, será que ele esta bem?”_ e Monta responde “_eu não sei, eu espero que sim, mas ele ficou bem deprimido... afinal de nós três ele foi o mais insultado...”_ e Sena fala “_é verdade... ei, Monta vamos fazer algo legal para anima-lo! afinal nós entendemos como ele se sente_” e Monta fala “_ótima ideia Sena! vamos nós divertir juntos, que tal uma festa do pijama_!” e Sena diz _“parece bom! Podemos fazer amanhã a noite afinal depois é um feriado então não vai ter problema se a gente dormir tarde e de lá podermos passar o feriado todo treinando juntos!”._

A dupla estava na frente da casa e Monta responde “_Isso ai, vou falar com a minha mãe e trazer meu vídeo game, você traz os lanches” _e Sena sorrindo diz “_certo agora vamos estudar_!” a dupla entra na casa de Sena e vão estudar. Na residência Komusubi, em um quarto escuro se encontra um Daikichi deprimido ajoelhado olhando para um espelho e no seu reflexo mostra a dupla gigante olhando para ele em desprezo, Daikichi fecha os olhos e fica mais deprimido e vai dormir muito desanimado.

***************************************************************************************************************

Era manhã e Sena e Monta estavam indo juntos para a escola e se encontram com o trio delinquente no portão e o grupo estava se cumprimentando então uma nuvem de poeira se aproxima do grupo e pula sobre os chibis Juumonji e rápido para segura Sena ,mas Monta cai no chão quando a nuvem se esvai Kurita grita “_é horrível!”_ e Kuroki fala “_o que diabos está acontecendo_!” e Sena ainda sendo segurado por Juumonji pergunta “_Kurita por que esta chorando_?”.

Kurita fala “_Komusubi fugiu de casa_!” e todos gritam “_fugiu!_” e Togano fala “_mas a baleia não vinha com você de manhã?” _e Kurita diz _“eu achei esta carta na frente da minha casa”_ Kurita mostra a carta para o grupo na carta estava escrito “**repentinamente**” o grupo olha e diz “_de repente” _e Monta diz “_o que é isto?”._

Kurita pega a carta e começa a ler “_Colegas! obrigado por terem cuidado de mim, eu devo muito por sua gentileza, eu sinceramente peço desculpas por deixa-los tão repentinamente_.” E o trio delinquente diz “_não está escrito isto!”_ e Sena fala “_A escrita dele estar na linguagem dos homens fortes”_ e o trio e Monta tem uma gota de suor e Kurita continua “_seria melhor mesmo que eu não esteja no time, um cara inútil como eu não devo mais atrapalhar vocês, eu não quero continuar sendo um fardo” _e nisto Kurita começa a chorar e gritar “_Komusubi-kun!_” e Monta fala “_não me diga que ele vai desistir do futebol americano!” _Kurita começa a chorar mais Juumonji fica irritado Togano também e Kuroki parece muito desgostoso e Sena bate palmas e diz “_por enquanto vamos para sala do clube e informar o resto da equipe!”._

O grupo vai para a sala e Hiruma começa a digitar já tentando rastrear, ele também começa a imprimir cartazes de desaparecido, Mamori desliga o celular e diz “_Parece que ele também não está com alguém da classe dele!”_ e Hiruma irritado fala “_para onde aquele leitão júnior foi!?”_ Kurita terminar a ligação e diz “_ele não atende o celular também!”_ e Sena abre a porta e diz “_vou procurá-lo nos arredores”_ e Monta fala “_eu vou também_!” e Suzuna que havia vindo diz “_eu também!” _Sena sai correndo pensando “Komusubi, todo mundo esta se esforçando, nesta altura do campeonato, é um desperdício desistir” com a saída dos três Taki segui sua irmã e Ishimaru sai em seguida.

O trio delinquente os ver partir sem dizer nada e Togano coça a cabeça e diz “_ah! Nariz vermelho idiota!”_ e Kuroki fala “_cara como ele ousa desaparece quando estamos prestes a jogar contra um time forte como o Poseidon! o que ele esta pensando?”_ e Juumonji diz “_Tsc! idiota... vamos para casa”._

O trio vai para a casa enquanto isto deimon se dividiu para procurar Komusubi.

***************************************************************************************************************

Quando ele nasceu seu pai foi promovido, sei pai estava tão feliz com a promoção e com seu herdeiro que lhe deu o nome de Daikichi que significa boa fortuna, Daikichi sempre foi orgulhoso de sua família, ele ama seu pai e mãe, seu sonho sempre foi ser um homem forte, todos os homens da família eram altos e fortes a tradição familiar dizia que era devido medirem sua altura na arvore que foi plantada pelo pai do tetravô de Daikichi.

Quando Daikichi era bem novo seu pai lhe contou desta tradição e ele o mediu, na época ele tinha crescido bem rápido, animado com seu crescimento Daikichi perseverou ele levantou pesos, ele ajudou seu pai nas entregas e Daikichi era feliz, mas quando ele entrou na escola fundamental ele percebeu.

Komusubi não estava crescendo como as outra crianças, todas as crianças era maiores do que ele, e quando ele notou isto ele correu para esta árvore e se mediu, e Daikichi sofreu um grande decepção pois ele não tinha crescido mais, ele engoliu o orgulho e se dedicou a ficar mais forte, ele não tinha amigos ninguém queria fazer amizade com um anão, as crianças faziam brincadeiras sem graças com ele, mas ele perseverou e treinou, ele encontrou seu mestre e fez amigos que não se importavam com ele ser pequeno, e então as palavras daquele cara mostraram que ele estava sendo um estorvo, como ele vai ajudar seu amigos e mestre a ganhar o torneio se ele não pode ser mais alto.

É por isso que ele esta aqui ao invés de ir para aula, ele olha para árvore de sua família ele se mede e diz “_é a mesma...”_ ele se lembra de todas as lutas que ele teve na linha todos eram maiores do que ele, a voz de Mizumachi ecoa e dizendo o quando ele é ruim, ele se lembra do momento que ele esta caído e o resto da linha persevera.

Ele pensa em seus amigos, como eles se sentem? E ele tenta imagina o time olhando para ele e ele ver Monta e Sena olhando para ele e dizendo junto _“nós também somos baixinhos, mas...”_ e Monta fala “_eu posso receber todos os passes_!” e Sena com um rosto desapontado diz “_e eu sou o mais rápido daqui” _e Taki tapa os dois e diz “_a há, mas o que você pode fazer Komusubi-kun?”_ quando ele sai os irmãos estão olhando em desacato e Juumonji diz “_eu sabia você era inútil!”_ e Kuroki e Togano dizem “_isso mesmo!”_. Quando as imagens param Komusubi tampa seus olhos e fica deprimido encostado na arvore e começa a chorar.

Enquanto isto Mamori estava falando com um atendente mostrando um cartaz e diz “_ele parece um bolinho de arroz, mas é um menino, por favor, você o viu?”_ o trabalhador responde “_não_” e ela diz “_obrigada_” ela vai até Cerberus que tem um chapéu de caçador e pergunta “_e então conseguiu_?” e Cerberus balança a cabeça e ela fica triste.

Suzuna estava patinando com uma placa oferecendo uma recompensa e grita “_você viu este garoto?!”_ Taki estava atrás dela girando e gritando “_eu vou dar um autografo pra quem viu este garoto!”_ e Suzuna grita com ele “_ninguém consegue ver o cartaz com você girando leve a serio!”. _

Yukimitsu e Kurita estavam juntos numa área, Yukimitsu tinha um mapa e um compasso ele marca um circulo no local e diz “_baseado nas medições que fizemos antes a área efetiva está em um raio de mais ou menos 300 metros, então...” _Yukimitsu olha para o lado e pro outro se abaixa e diz “_bem Kurita kun vamos fazer isto...”_ e Kurita diz “_sim!_” Yukimitsu tampa os ouvidos e Kurita suga o ar e grita com todo o ar de seu pulmão “_Komusubi kun!”_ as pessoas da área caem no chão os carros para e uma arvore cai e Yukimitsu se levanta e diz “_ele também não e esta aqui_” e Kurita que esta ajudando as pessoas a levantar diz “_vamos tentar outro lugar!”_

Ishimaru estava distribuindo folheto e procurando por uma alameda com muitas árvores, nisto ele olha um movimento suspeito na árvore e ele observa até que um animal selvagem cai na frente dele e mostra um brilho animalesco e Ishimaru grita até que o animal fala “_ah! Bom trabalho Ishimaru senpai...” _Ishimaru olha e ver Monta com a camisa desabotoada e cheio de folha na cabeça e na roupa e Ishimaru pergunta “_é você Monta... o que esta fazendo?”_ e Monta aponta para cima e diz “_eu estou subindo em lugares altos para procura-lo é mais eficiente desta maneira ele parece não esta aqui” _e ele começa a correr como um macaco selvagem e diz “_até mais...”_ e Ishimaru espantado diz “_ele estar se tornando um animal selvagem!”._ Correndo a velocidade da luz e criando uma rajada de vento poderosa por onde passa, Sena corre desesperadamente pela a cidade, se você observa se de cima veria um tufão correndo pela cidade.

Esta quase na hora do almoço e o estomago de Komusubi grunhe ele pega um pão de sua trouxa de fuga ele come desanimadamente até perceber que ele não tem apetite, na estação de trem Doburoku que estava com Mamori diz “_eu vou procurar por aqui, não importa quanto dias eu vou encontra-lo então diga aos garotos voltarem para escola e treinarem”_ e Mamori diz _“certo”_ Doburoku sai e Mamori liga para Sena.

Sena no telefone diz “_Doburoku Sensei vai?”_ Sena percebe alguém e diz “_depois te ligo!”_ ele guarda o telefone e diz “_Komusubi san!”_ nisto Hana nota Sena e diz “_Kobayakawa chan boa tarde... desculpe-me, mas você viu o Daikichi em algum lugar?”_ e Sena responde “_também estamos tentando acha-lo...”_ e Hana suspira e diz “_entendo. ele estava com um olhar estranho ontem... E essa manhã ele fugi de casa”._

Ela contou o que aconteceu de manhã e Sena fala “_então foi isto que aconteceu...”_ e Hana “_talvez algo tenha acontecido no colégio...” _e Sena fica triste e diz “_nós vamos acha-lo não importa o que, Tem algum lugar que ele costuma ir?”_ Hana pensa um pouco e diz “_há esta árvore na colina um pouco afastado da cidade”_ e Sena lembra e diz “_entendi eu vou na frente...”_ Sena se despedi e sai em disparada.

************************************************************************************************************

Daikichi estava admirando sua camisa do time, ele olha por um tempo e depois guarda na bolsa do time, e ele decide jogar fora e diz “_eu sou um fardo, quando estou por perto”_ Sena que tinha acabado de chegar olha a situação e pensa “ele vai suicida-se!” ele corre mais rápido e grita “_Daikichi pare!”_ Sena se joga tentando agarrar Komusubi, mas é parado facilmente por ele Sena cai no chão e Komusubi diz “_você que deve para_r” e Sena sorri amorosamente e diz _“impressionante, você é muito forte, Daiki kun sua habilidade de receber Tackle é incrível, você assim como os outros, vocês sempre fizeram um grande escudo para mim”._

Komusubi fica sem palavras e neste momento Kurita aparece gritando e chorando “_Komusubi kun! graça a Deus!”_ Mamori e a próxima e chega com uma caixa de primeiros socorros e diz “_você estar ferido?”_, Taki chega girando e Suzuna chega logo após gritando “_nós estávamos te procurando!” _Monta pula de uma árvore como um animal e diz _“Komusubi!”_ e juntos Yukimitsu e Ishimaru chegam gritando _“Komusubi-kun!”_ e Komusubi esta e admirado.

Sena pega a bolsa que Komusubi iria joga do chão e oferece para Komusubi e diz “_Daiki kun...”_ e Monta ao lado de Sena diz “_vamos voltar!” _e Sena com o mesmo sorriso gentil diz “_afinal, sem você no time os devil bats não são os devil bats”_ Komusubi confuso vira de costa e Kurita triste diz “_Komusubi kun?_”, vendo a indecisão de Komusubi Hiruma de longe engatilha a arma e sopra uma bolha de chiclete, mas o barulho de moto soa e todos olham para os recém-chegados que eram o trio delinquente e Monta diz _“aqueles três... eu não sabia que eles vinham de moto para escola” _Sena sorri e pensa “aquele três são fofos... eles foram par casa pegar as motos pra procurar Daiki kun”.

O trio se aproxima de Komusubi o resto da um espaço e o trio encara Komusubi por um tempo e Juumonji soca Komusubi criando pânico no grupo e Juumonji agarra Komusubi pela camisa e diz _“desgraçado o que você esta pensando?!”_ e Komusubi em dor diz “_eu vou deixar de ser um fardo!”_ e Juumonji soca outra vez e diz “_não nos faça rir!”_ ele derruba Komusubi no chão e trio começa a chuta e Kuroki grita “_anão gordo desgraçado!”_ e Togano diz _“inútil para o time o cacete!”_ e Juumonji diz “_você diz que vai desistir, mas quem vai deixa-lo desistir?”_ e Kuroki diz “_quando todos nos estamos juntos nós somos a linha dos devil bats!”_ e Togano grita “_é nosso dever proteger todos!”_ e os três em unissom dizem “_se você não estiver conosco, acha que podemos vencer o jogo contra Poseidon desgraçado!?”._

Komusubi desta vez teve uma epifania, as lágrimas que ele derramou no momento eram de alegria, enquanto ele chorava Kurita também chorava sendo segurando pela camisa por Hiruma que ria e disse “_está tudo bem deixa-os... esta tudo se acertando”_ Komusubi para de chorar e grita _“treinando!”_ e Komusubi derruba de uma só vez os três delinquente e Monta grita “_viva! ele voltou!”_ Sena que ainda estava com a bolsa de Komusubi se aproxima dele e diz “_Daiki kun...”_ Komusubi olha pra Sena e com um grunhido aceita a bolsa de volta com este movimento Kurita senta no chão aliviado e diz “_graça a Deus Komusubi kun esta energético novamente_...” Hiruma tinha um sorrido e Mamori diz “_graça a deus ...”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria, né” _e o grupo concorda Sena e Monta se aproxima de Komusubi e o abraçam e dizem “_vamos vencer o Poseidon juntos!”_ e o grupo responde _“sim!”_ ao longe o pai e mãe de Komusubi kun observam a cena agradecidos .

Hiruma atira e todos olham e ele diz “_perdemos as aulas da manhã e a tarde, mas não vamos perder o treino da tarde, idiotas vamos voltar pra escola o último a chegar vai pagar uma prenda!”_ Hiruma não precisou falar duas vezes, o grupo começou a correr o trio pegou as motos e Hiruma e Mamori foi com eles de carona, o resto sai correndo deixando para trás três camarões.

Sena diz “_Komusubi nós entendemos como você se sentiu_” e Monta disse “_é por isso que queremos animar você”_ e Sena diz “_então nos dois tivemos uma ideia_” e Monta diz “_depois do treino vamos ter uma festa do pijama juntos”_ e os dois juntos disseram “_e amanhã vamos treinar o dia todo até você encontra a solução para vencer!” _Komusubi sorri junto com seus amigos e Monta diz “_agora que Max resolvemos a situação vamos correr ou vamos ser punidos_” Komusubi fica deprimido ele vai ser punido e Monta tira um skate do nada e grita “_vamos nesta Komusubi”_ Komusubi confuso pula no skate, Monta dar um corda e diz “_segura se não vamos nos machucar”_ Komusubi segura a corda e Monta se agarra por trás dele a outra ponta da corda estava amarrada em Sena que começa a puxa os dois a velocidade da luz.

A dupla rir enquanto se segura e logo o trio camarão ultrapassa Kurita que os segue rindo, depois eles ultrapassam Yukimitsu e Ishimaru, Taki e ultrapassado e grita “_impossível_!” e segue em disparada puxando Suzuna nos patins chegando quase ao mesmo tempo na escola e todos treinam com empenho.

*************************************************************************************************************

Em um trem olhando para janela com roupas saídas de um filme romântico Doburoku Sensei olha para a janela e pensa “Espera por mim Komusubi! Vou te encontra não importa o que...!” e o trem partia para um lugar distante bem no interior.

No campo Kurita estava abraçando Komusubi enquanto Sena e Monta riem e Kurita diz “_huh?! é mesmo, onde esta Doburoku Sensei?”_ e Monta e Sena dizem “_não sei”_ e Hiruma aparecem do nada com uma bolha de chiclete e diz _“ele é um idiota!”_ e os pássaro proclamam “_aho! Aho!” Aho_!”

*************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notas:  
Musica utilizada é a segunda abertura de Eyeshield 21. Inocencia


	35. CORRIDA 35- Baixinhos e Grandões.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O trio camarão de Deimon tem uma festa do pijama, Ootawara dar um bom conselho e Hiruma arranja um trabalho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para Aquac, Muito Obrigado pelo comentário eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que você estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a história.

** _“_ ** ** _Cada um tem seu tamanho, uns altos, outros baixinhos, todos podem ser felizes, sendo magros ou gordinhos.”_ **

[ ** _Suely Ribella_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/suely_ribella/)

** **

Komusubi estava feliz o dia não tinha começado bem, mas agora voltando para casa e sabendo que seus amigos se importavam foi o suficiente para mudar seu modo de pensar, ele chegou em casa e encontra seu pais, sua mãe estava sorrindo aliviada e seu pai tinha um rosto satisfeito e eles o abraçam.

Komusubi se desculpou pela fuga de mais cedo e pelo seu comportamento fraco, seus pais perdoaram e então Komusubi diz “_pijama!”_ e seu pai diz “_o que! Seus amigos querem animá-lo então eles vão passar a noite aqui numa festa de pijama, isto é incrível meu filho estar tão crescido”_ e Hana disse “_como você entendeu isto com apenas uma palavra?_” e seu marido responde _“boba! Homens fortes comunicam-se telepaticamente_” e Hana responde _“sim, sim_”.

O pai de Komusubi cruzar os braços e diz _“certo decidir querida, vamos passar a noite fora_” e Hana responde “_por que?”_ e ele responde “_Daikichi é um homem crescido, então vamos deixa-los à vontade”_ e Hana disse “_tudo bem, mas quero que todos jantem juntos antes de deixa-los sozinhos” _e ele responde “_claro Hana meu amor! Daikichi você deve ser um bom anfitrião entendeu” _Komusubi concorda com um grunhido.

Hana antes de ir preparar o jantar pergunta “_Daikichi quantos amigos vem?”_ e Komusubi faz um número dois com os dedos Hana começa a preparar o jantar, enquanto Daikichi prepara seu quarto para seus amigos, o pai de Daikichi ficou anotando quais trabalhos ele faria depois do feriado no escritório embaixo da casa.

Mais tarde a campainha toca e Hana vai atender, ela abre a porta e ver dois jovens, um era Kobayakawa chan que estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camisa de algodão vermelha simples ela tinha uma mochila na costa e algumas sacolas, o outro jovem era um pouco mais bronzeado e lembrava um pouco um macaco, ele estava com uma camisa verde de manga longa e calça esporte negra ele também tinha uma mochila e sacos de lanches.

Hana fala _“Kobayakawa chan boa noite_” e Sena responde “_boa noite Komusubi san_” e Hana fala para o outro menino “_Boa noite meu jovem, é a primeira vez que eu conheço, eu me chamo Komusubi Hana e você?_” e o menino responde “_boa noite senhora, eu me chamo Raimon Taro obrigado por nos deixa passar a noite aqui”_ e Hana disse “_ora eu que agradeço por serem tão bons amigos para meu filho ,por favor entre”._

A dupla tira o sapatos na entrada e segue Hana até o lugar onde estava o pai de Komusubi a dupla se curva e diz “_boa noite Komusubi san_” o pai de Komusubi rir e diz “_boa noite jovens prazer em conhecê-los eu me chamo Komusubi Yudi, Daikichi já vem_”. A dupla se senta e não demorou muito para Komusubi se juntar a eles, antes de servirem o jantar à dupla foi deixar suas coisas no quarto de Komusubi.

O jantar foi divertido e agora os pais de Komusubi estavam saindo de casa, antes de sair o pai de Komusubi dar um filme sem capa para Komusubi e diz _“como você estar crescido eu permito que veja este filme, veja até o final como um verdadeiro homem_!” Yudi faz o trio baixinho se senta em posição seiza e ele sentou da mesma maneira na frente deles e sua esposa estava ao lado dele da mesma forma.

E Yudi começou “_nós estamos saindo agora e a responsabilidade da casa cai sobre você Daikichi, você deve ser portar como um homem responsável, mas também quero que se divirta, apesar de lhe deixamos livre para se divertir existem algumas regras que deve ser seguida, não apenas para Daikichi, vocês compreendem?”_ o trio acena que sim e Yudi continua “_a primeira regra é simples depois da meia noite não deixe ninguém entram em casa mesmo se for conhecido, isto é importante então quero que seja seguindo a rixa”_ o trio sério responde que entendeu e Yudi continua _“a segunda regra é nada de Pôneis na sala, nunca se sabe o que esta festa pode acontecer, mas nada de pôneis e cavalos entre outras coisas”_ nesta regra o trio tem uma gota de suor.

Yudi continua e diz “_a terceira regra é_ _nada de macacos no telhado...”_ ele aponta para Monta e diz “_isto inclui você!” _nisto Monta tem um sinal de irritação na testa enquanto Sena tem uma gota de suor e Daikichi parece pensativo. Yudi continua “_a quarta regra é se tiverem uma discursão nada de jogar facas, haja como homens de verdade e resolvam com os punhos!”_ ele diz com um fogo imaginário em volta dele e aponta para Sena e diz _“isto inclui você menina, lute com os punhos_!” e Monta e Komusubi também estão em chamas imaginarias e gritam _“sim!”_ enquanto Sena tem mais uma gota e pensa “o que ele pensa que nós vamos fazer”.

Yudi continua “_quinta regra não joguem dominó e nem _[_Majhone_](https://www.google.com.br/search?q=mahjong&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiav5-7mtzWAhVDlZAKHVg-AmQQvwUIJCgA)_ de noite!”_ nisto Monta e Sena tem um rosto confuso e perguntam “_por que?”_ e Yudi responde “_este tipo de jogo a noite atrai espirito na casa eu prefiro não ter que chamar exorcistas depois” _nisto a dupla fica branca de medo e prometeram levar esta regra ao coração. 

Yudi continua “_sexta é última regra comam qualquer coisa só não misture manga com leite fui claro”_ os três estava confuso com a última regra, mas responderam juntos “_sim!_” e com isto Yudi sorri e diz “_Ótimo então se divirtam e curtam o filme que eu deixe para você assistirem_” ele se levanta e Hana também.

A Hana diz “_se precisarem de alguma coisa ligue para o meu celular o número esta perto do telefone da casa” _o casal sai e Monta fala “_seu pai e legal e tudo, mas ele tem regras estranhas”_ e Sena rir e diz _“pelo menos ela são fáceis de obedecer, só é uma pena que não vamos jogar dominó”_ a dois meninos concordam e vão para o quarto de Komusubi.

***************************************************************************************************************

O trio estava comendo lanches e jogando poker e Sena acaba de perder mais uma vez, e Monta diz “_ainda bem que não jogamos cartas em Las Vegas ou não teríamos ganhado nada_” e Sena diz com um beicinho “_eu perdi 13 vezes seguida, o que eu estou fazendo de errado?”_ e Monta fala “_você não fez nada de errado e só seus olhos_” Sena pisca confuso e diz “_o que esta de errado com os meus olhos?”_ e Komusubi diz “_grande_” e Monta concorda e diz “_sim, eles são grandes_” e mais confuso Sena pergunta “_o que tem haver meus olhos serem grandes com o jogo?_” nisto Monta e Komusubi se olham e depois olham para Sena que tinha olhos grandes e brilhantes e pareciam um espelho e Komusubi olha por lado e Monta esfrega o pescoço e diz “_é melhor você não saber_”.

Sena de mal humor pega o controle e diz “_é mesmo, então eu desafio vocês dois para jogar vídeo game, eu vou mostrar que não tem nada de errado com os meus olhos_” e Monta sorri e diz_ “desafio aceito”_ e Komusubi grunhe e pega o controle eles jogaram um jogo de corrida e Sena ganhou.

Na vitória de Sena ele pula em felicidade já Komusubi e Monta se olha e gritam “_revanche!_”, mas Sena ganhou novamente, eles decidem muda de jogo era um jogo de captura itens e Monta ganhou ele ficou pulando e gritando “_eu sou o mestre da recepção_!” Sena e Komusubi se olham e gritam “_revanche_!”, mas Monta ganha novamente, eles trocam de jogo novamente e agora eles brincam com um jogo de luta e a vitória foi de Daikichi e a dupla chibi grita “_revanche!_”, mas o resultado foi o mesmo Daikichi estava rindo quando a dupla tem um riso malicioso e atacam Daikichi com os travesseiros.

Uma divertida guerra de travesseiros se seguiu, e agora o trio estava jogado no chão rindo em diversão ao seu redor havia penas e espumas, Sena olha para o relógio e diz “_gente é muito tarde, é melhor a gente se preparar para cama assim depois que a gente ver o filme podemos dormir em seguida”. _Monta diz “_tem razão Sena_” o trio arrumar o quarto para a noite, Komusubi tira futons para seus amigos quando a sala estava organizada Sena fala “_vocês vão na frente e tomem banho enquanto eu preparo a pipoca”_ a dupla sai do quarto e Sena vai para cozinha.

Quando Sena volta com as pipocas para o quarto, Monta já estava esperando em seu pijama de duas peças a blusa dele tinha uma estampa de um rosto de macaco e a calça era azul com bananas estampadas, Komusubi estava com um pijama de estampas de ursos, Sena pega sua bolsa e toma banho quando ele retorna Sena estar vestido pijama de duas peças rosa com estampas de coelhos brancos e Monta diz “_deste quando você usa pijamas assim?_” e Sena envergonhado diz “_foi presente de Mamori neechan” _Monta fala “_Mamori san tem um bom gosto_” e Sena tinha uma gota de suor na mudança de humor de Monta. O trio se acomoda na frente da televisão e Komusubi começa a comer pipoca enquanto Sena coloca o filme para tocar e Sena pergunta “_que tipo de filme seu pai deu pra gente assistir?”_ e Komusubi responde “_filme de homens_” e ele continua a comer e Monta diz “_espero que seja um filme de ação, com muitas explosões”._

Nisto o filme começa no primeiro minuto do filme os três perceberam que era um filme de terror Komusubi congela e para de comer pipoca, Sena olha um pouco angustiado e Monta tem os olhos esbugalhados. Dez minutos de filme os três estavam brancos de medos, 30 minutos de filme e Monta tinha tapado os ouvidos, Sena tinha tapado a boca e Komusubi tapou os olhos esperando a cena assustadora acabar. 60 minutos de filme e a alma de Komusubi sai do corpo Sena estava usado o lençol como barreira e Monta estava roendo as unhas, quando o filme acabou Sena e Monta gritam “_graça a Deus!”_ Komusubi suspira em alivio .

Depois de se acalmarem os três deitam no futons e tentam dormir, Komusubi era o único que consegui e já estava roncando, Sena olhando pro teto escuro e diz “_Monta você esta acordado?”_ e Monta responde “_eu estou, é meio difícil dormir depois deste filme”_ e Sena diz “_Monta você não vai rir se eu pedir um favor?”_ e Monta diz _“claro que não” _e Sena responde “_você pode segurar a minha mão?”_ e Monta não responde, mas segura a mão de sua amiga, Sena estava envergonhado com a sua atitude, mas ele lembra do último pesadelo e não queria ter outro depois do filme e ele agradecido diz “_obrigado Taro, boa noite_” e Monta diz “_boa noite Sena”_ depois disto ambos dormem tranquilamente.

No outro dia Sena foi o primeiro a acordar e ele acordou numa situação embaraçosa, ele acordou usando Komusubi como bichinho de pelúcia e Monta estava agarrando a costa de Sena como um macaquinho amoroso, ele rir da situação idiota e lentamente sai do abraço coletivo sem acordar ninguém, mal ele saiu do abraço Monta abraça Komusubi e diz enquanto dorme “_Mamori san_” Sena rir e bate uma foto do seu celular, ele sai do quarto se troca e sai da casa e correr pelo bairro algumas vezes, quando ele volta à dupla ainda estava dormido e rocando ele toma um banho e depois decide fazer um desjejum especial para o treino enquanto terminava a comida um grito de banzai ressoa e logo depois Monta grita “_muykaaa dor Max!!!!!!”_ Sena vai para o quarto e percebe Komusubi socando Monta enquanto ainda estava dormindo na visão Sena tem uma gota se suor.

Depois do despertar rude o trio come alegremente o desjejum e depois se trocam e saem da casa então Sena fala “_então como vamos treinar contra os caras do Poseidon?”_ e Monta diz “_não se preocupe tenho uma ideia!”_ os três correm animados para escola.

****************************************************************************************************************

Monta grita “_set!”,_ mas Sena grita “_espere um pouco!”_ e nisto Monta olha para baixo e se pode ver que Monta esta sobre Sena formando uma replica mal feita de Mizumachi e Sena fala “_esta claro que balançado deste jeito não vai funcionar” _Monta aperta o pescoço de Sena que diz “_eu... eu não posso respirar... não estou conseguindo aguentar...”_ Monta responde “_aguenta Sena eu vou me esforçar também”_ Sena estava cambaleando e Monta continua “_vou ficar em seus ombros e seremos um replica perfeita do Mizumachi” _Sena pensa “não, não ficamos!” e Monta fala “_vem Komusubi....hurt!” _

Komusubi ataca e faz os dois voarem Monta grita “_mukyaii...”_ os dois tampinhas caem no chão e Komusubi estava em pé preocupado com a dupla e Sena fala “_isto não deu certo”_ e Monta responde “_como eu esperava foi meio difícil fazer...” _e Hiruma passa pelos dois e diz “_só agora vocês perceberam, idiotas!”_ e Hiruma vai embora, os três camarões sentam na escada de pedra do campo cada um com uma mão no queixo pensativo e Monta fala “_eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia”._

Enquanto os três pensam um grito de medo soa no campo onde os lines estavam treinando é um rapaz gordinho chamado Omosadake Futoshi grita “_Vão gritar comingo no clube de sumô, é minha vez de limpar!”_ o pobre jovem estava sendo empurrado por Juumonji e Juumonji responde _“cala boca e treina, eu te paguei por isto!”_ e o rapaz argumenta “_mas eu não esperava ser usando como uma boneco pra se bater!”_ Kuroki e Togano enquanto brigam um com outro e gritam “_cala boca vocês dois e treinem!”_

O trio olha pra situação e Monta diz “_pensando bem a nossa linha vai ser empurrada pra trás se não formos rápidos o suficiente no snap”_ e Sena diz “_isto é verdade, mesmo se for alto, na realidade jogadores altos perdem o equilíbrio facilmente_” e Monta responde “_então o empurrão inicial é a chave de tudo?”_ nisto os três concordam balançando a cabeça juntos e uma lâmpada se acende na cabeça dos três e Komusubi diz _“o empurrão inicial!”_ e Sena com um sorriso diz “_certo! Se pudermos empurrá-los antes que eles estejam prontos...”_ Monta conclui “_diferença física, movimento especiais e velocidade não significam nada. Nós os mandaremos pelos ares!” _e Sena sorri e diz “_falando em confronto o melhor esporte é...”_ os três olham para o Omosadake que estava bebendo suco e indo para o clube de sumô e o trio grita “_sumô!”_ os três tem um sorriso no rosto e vão atrás do rapaz.

Na frente do clube de sumô vazio Omosadake diz “_você quer que eu ensine sumô para vocês?”_ e Monta fala _“por favor”_ e Omosadake responde “_não tem como_” e Monta pergunta “_por que?!_” e o Omosadake responde “_por que seria um saco, eu não quero fazer nada que seja um incomodo, por que eu sou um cara normal”_ com a resposta os três tem gotas de suor e Monta diz “_por favor cara!” _e o rapaz responde _“não e não”_ E Sena lembra de algo e diz “_você faria por um pudim de manga!_?” ele mostra um pudim que sobrou das guloseimas da noite do pijama na visualização do pudim o rapaz demostra uma face determinada e diz _“pudim de manga!”_ e ele continua “_por sorte de vocês hoje o clube decidiu aproveitar o feriado, posso ensina-los somente hoje!”_ e Sena pensa “parece Mamori quando tem seus doce favoritos”.

Os três entram no clube de sumô junto com Omosadake, Komusubi e Monta se trocaram e agora estava usando fundoshi assim como o instrutor, Sena entra no clube usando um short lycra negro e com as faixas cobrindo o tórax na sua entrada os meninos ficam vermelhos e Monta tira um casaco da mochila e manda Sena usar, Sena confuso veste o casaco.

Os quatro começam o treinamento a primeira parte é alongamento que Sena e Komusubi fizeram muito bem Monta achou um pouco difícil, depois do alongamento eles estavam andando e fazendo um movimento que parecia simples na teoria, mas na pratica eram difíceis, os quatro gritavam resistência e perseverança e Monta num momento sussurra “_é mais difícil do que pensávamos, não é?”_ e Sena responde “_deve ser por que são movimentos que não fazermos normalmente”, _Komusubi continua firme e forte, houve um intervalo e Sena e Monta sentam enquanto Komusubi continua e o instrutor diz enquanto enxuga o suor “_você querem tentar o tempo agora ou eu posso parar e comer meu pudim?”_ e Monta alegre fala “_Nós precisamos descansar mais um pouco” _e Sena sorri e diz “_sim pode comer seu pudim, mas pode orientar Komusubi”_ com isto ele foi comer enquanto ensinava o próximo exercício para Komusubi.

O exercício que Komusubi estava fazendo era de ataque e o instrutor ainda comendo diz “_ponha os seus braços do seu lado... e levante do chão” _Komusubi entende e obedece e Sena diz “_Daiki chi é incrível”_ e Monta fala “_acha que ele esta pensando em ser lutador de sumô_” e Sena diz “_não ele quer vencer o Mizumachi não importa o que”_ e Monta diz “_entendo”_ Komusubi estava atacando o poste, mas em sua cabeça era a imagem de Mizumachi que aparecia.

Por fim o instrutor disse que eles precisavam correr, mas que ele não podia leva-los por que tinha que arrumar o clube e Sena disse _“se o assunto é corrida eu vou instruir”_ e com isto os três tampinhas saem de deimon e vão correr. Corrida era o elemento de Sena e ela era uma instrutora rígida sem saber, afinal ela e Shin corriam em um nível insano todo o tempo então Sena não notou o quão difícil era o treino até Monta gritar “_Sena vamos dar uma pausa!”_.

Sena nota e ver Monta encostado num trepa a trepa morrendo de cansaço Komusubi ainda estava em pé mas parecia muito cansado e Sena coça o pescoço e diz “_desculpe foi sem querer”_ ela ia ajuda Monta mais uma risada soa e uma voz diz “_o que você estão fazendo?”_ o trio olha para cima e Sena diz “_Ootawara san!”_ Ootawara estava fazendo um abdominal preso ao trepa trepa e ele rindo sem parar os exercício diz “_vocês desistiriam do futebol americano e se juntaram ao clube de sumô”_ e Monta diz “_não nós estamos fazendo um treinamento secreto para o nosso jogo contra o Poseidon” _ e Ootawara fala “_o que? treinamento secreto!”_ ele para de fazer abdominais e pula na frete do trio e levanta poeira com o poder do impacto e ele diz _“certo vou ajuda-los com o treinamento vocês três venha com tudo”._

O trio olha confuso e Ootawara pergunta _“qual o problema? com_ _medo!_” Komusubi se põe em movimento e Ootawara responde com um sorriso “_oh você esta vindo?_” e Komusubi se põe em posição e grunhe Ootawara também se põe em posição e diz “_se prepare_” Monta e Sena ficam de torcida e Komusubi diz _“vamos nessa”_ e ele salta em direção a Ootawara e o ataca, Ootawara recebe o ataque e coloca um dedo no nariz enquanto diz “_empurre, empurre tente, empurre com mais força”_ Komusubi continua o ataque se esforçando muito, mas Ootawara não se movia do lugar, Ootawara achando que já chegava de brincar segura Komusubi pelo fundoshi e joga Komusubi no chão com força suficiente para prender Komusubi no chão como um avestruz a dupla tampinha grita “_Daikichi”_ e vai ajuda-lo a desenterrar a cabeça dele e Ootawara estava rindo com o dedo no nariz. Quando a dupla consegue liberta Komusubi, Sena pergunta “_você esta bem?”_ e Daikichi suspira desanimado e Monta diz “_o empurrão inicial esta se tornado um problema afinal” _nisto Ootawara para de rir e olha para o trio.

Ootawara escala no brinquedo e se senta e fala “_explique isto?”_ os três sobem no brinquedo e explicam, Ootawara ouvem tudo e diz “_eu entendi é por isso que esta treinando sumô”_ e Sena responde _“sim”_ e Ootawara diz _“bem não foi uma decisão errada”_ e Sena responde “_mas Daikichi foi deslocado tão facilmente”_ e Monta diz “_se grande como você Ootawara san seria ótimo você é tão grande e muito forte”._

E Ootawara ainda com o dedo no nariz diz “_o segredo de uma boa linha defensiva não é apena força e altura” _nisto Komusubi que estava deprimido também presta atenção e Ootawara continua _“a coisa mais importante é o espirito, se a linha se sente desmotivada no inicio todo o time sofre e por isso que mesmo que eu não tenha chance de tocar na bola eu sempre dou o meu melhor e fico me dizendo que nós conduzimos o time”_ e Sena sorri e diz _“você e Kurita pensam da mesma maneira ele me disse algo parecido uma vez”._

Komusubi parece pensativo e Monta diz “_é surpreendente que você Ootawara san pensa em coisas tão profundas”_ e nisto Ootawara sopra um bufo e diz meio irritado _“o que você quer dizer com surpreendente?”_ e Monta diz “_não me desculpe_” com a resposta de Monta Ootawara sorrir e diz “_deixe me dar um bom conselho... não importa o quão grande oponente é, você nunca perderá se conseguir transformar a força de seu adversário na sua força”._

Sena diz _“transforma a força do seu opoente em sua força?”_ enquanto Sena falava Komusubi pensava e Monta fala “_como deveríamos fazer isto?”_ e Ootawara muito feliz diz “_você tem que descobrir isto sozinho, bem agora vou peidar”_ mal ele falou um cheiro podre emana no brinquedo que faz os três chibi caírem do brinquedo e tamparem o nariz, já Ootawara rir enquanto os pássaros gritam “_aho! aho! aho!”_ Ootawara pula do brinquedo e se despedi rindo “_até mais”. _Os três vêm o rapaz mais velho sair Monta com as mãos atrás da cabeça Sena com os braços cruzados parecendo divertida com a atitude do jogador e Komusubi bem pensativo. Os três se olham e pensam um pouco.

Komusubi fica pensativo em frente a uma gangorra que Sena e Monta estava brincando enquanto pensava Sena na parte alta pergunta “_como podemos transformar...”_ ela vai pra baixo e Monta sobe e diz “_a força do oponente em nossa?”_ os dois ficam subindo e descendo e Komusubi observa e uma lâmpada se acende na rua e Komusubi percebe e grita _“entendi!”_ os dois param e dizem juntos “_entendeu o que?”_ e Komusubi aponta para eles e diz _“é isso!”_ e ele sai correndo determinado, a dupla ver a saída e fala junto _“isso?”_ os dois se olham e inclinam a cabeça em confusão e falam _“isso o que?” _a dupla confusa sai da gangorra e Sena sorri e diz “_se ele descobriu e tudo que importa”_ e Monta diz “_bem ele resolveu o dele, mas nós temos que pensar ,sobre o nosso lado também”_ e Sena sorri e diz "_vamos pensar em algo!”_ a dupla volta lentamente para escola sendo iluminados pelo pôr-do-sol.

***************************************************************************************************************

No outro dia de manhã Sena e Monta chegam juntos ao clube e já trocados estavam Kurita, Hiruma, Juumonji, Kuroki e Togano e Monta fala “_e ai pessoal!”_ e Sena fala “_bom dia”_ Kurita percebe e diz “_huh? onde esta Komusubi-kun?”_ e Sena diz “_provavelmente ele não vem treinar hoje”_ e Togano diz _“por quê?”_ Juumonji fala _“o jogo da quarta está chegando”_ e Kuroki diz _“ele pegou um resfriado ou algo assim?”._

Monta sorrir e coloca os braços atrás da cabeça e Sena sorri e diz “_não é esse o motivo”_ e Monta complementar _“ele esta realizando um treinamento secreto_” e Togano diz “_huh_” Jumanji diz “_Huuh_” e Kuroki diz “_huuuh!_” E Kurita diz com uma gota de suor “_que tipo de treinamento secreto?”_ e Monta tira as mãos da cabeça e cruzar os braços e diz “_eu não tenho certeza”_ e Sena diz _“Não se preocupe ele vai ser esforçar, vamos treinar!”_ Sena começa a se preparar pra se trocar e o trio percebe Hiruma com uma metralhadora apontado para eles e um olhar malicioso e o trio sai rapidamente da sala seguidos por Kurita, Sena e Monta começa a se trocar e Hiruma tem um rosto pensativo ele sopras uma bolha de chiclete e quando os chibi terminam de se trocar ele segue atrás.

****************************************************************************************************************

O primeiro dia de treinamento de Komusubi começou cedo no parque onde ele tentou levantar o trepa a trepa com a coluna ,as crianças do bairro acharam divertido e imitaram, depois disto ele foi correndo para a aula.

Na sua turma ele usou a mesa do professor para treinar, enquanto os alunos chegavam ele colocou varias balas de canhão sobre a mesa do professor e ficou treinando embaixo da mesa a turma tinha uma gota de suor mais ignoraram quando o professor chegou e percebeu a mesa ele entra na sala e diz “_pra que são estes?”_ e uma aluna levanta a mão e diz _“Komusubi kun esta_...” ela termina sem jeito de explicar e o professor pergunta “_Komusubi kun esta aonde?”_ ele olha pra debaixo da mesa e ver Komusubi tentando levantar a mesa e o professor diz _“o que você esta fazendo ai?”_ e Komusubi diz_ “treinando_” o professor suspira e diz “_treine depois da aula_” e as aulas continuam.

Na hora do almoço Sena deu um bento para anima-lo ele comeu feliz e depois do almoço houve aula de educação física os alunos estavam praticando salto sobre o cavalo, e para supressa do terceiro aluno que pulou, Komusubi levantou o cavalo fez o pobre aluno voar e ir pra enfermaria, o professor de educação o repreendeu e mandou-o fazer voltas com o peso já que ele estava treinando, no final do dia Komusubi corria com a estatua do diretor de deimon amarrada na costa e assim foi o primeiro dia de treinamento.

**************************************************************************************************************

O sol estava brilhante e as aulas terminaram Komusubi ainda estava fazendo seu treino secreto e não estava presente, mas o mais estranho era que Hiruma não tinha vindo treinar, na ausência de Hiruma, Sena estava ajudando Taki e Yukimitsu nos arremessos dos passes, Mamori estava abastecendo os lines com água e Suzuna estava torcendo.

Do lado de fora de deimon observando por cima do muro havia um jovem bonito de cabelos castanho simples, este jovem era o quarterback do Kyoshin Poseidon Kobanzame e ele esta olhando e dizendo “_oh! Que menina aplicada queria que a nossa gerente fosse assim, olha como eles estão treinando!_” e ele diz para os seus dois kouhai “_ele estão se esforçando bastante_” os kouhai eram mais alto que Kobanzame e ele estava sendo levantado por um dos kouhai enquanto observava.

Era dois jovens o primeiro tinha olhos castanhos, pele levemente bronzeada, seus cabelos eram castanhos e ele tinha um olha afiando reforçado pelas sobrancelhas grossas ele estava observando nervoso ao redor e diz para o senpai “_ei... Kobanzame senpai... isso poderia ser considerado como espionagem?”_ e Kobanzame responde “_que nada ,nós só estamos passando por aqui e por acaso vimos o deimon treinar”_.

O rapaz que estava segurando Kobanzame tinha olhos verdes, pele clara, cabelos loiros, sobrancelha fina e usava óculos e ele se vira e diz “_se levarmos informações do nosso próximo oponente, Kakei Sensei com certeza vai ficar feliz”_ ele termina sorrindo e o outro fala “_o que Kakei Sensei!” _ele aperta os punhos e diz “_neste caso isso é trabalho para o discípulo numero um do Kakei Sensei, Oohira Hiroshi!” _ele começa a querer de trocar de lugar com o rapaz loiro que faz Kobanzame balançar quase caindo, o rapaz loiro responde “_o que esta dizendo, o discípulo numero um sou eu Oonishi Hiroshi e em primeiro lugar você e como poeira eu não estou feliz de nossos nomes serem iguais, você pode parar de atrapalhar!”._

Kobanzame está se segurando com força tentando não cair, enquanto a dupla de kouhai briga, no campo Sena grita _“vão correr!”_ e Taki e Yukimitsu vão correr, Suzuna se aproxima e diz _“huh? Onde está Yo Nii?”_ e Sena responde “_ele tinha algo para fazer”_ e Mamori se aproxima e diz _“sinceramente o jogo contra o Poseidon esta tão perto francamente_” Sena rir e Suzuna diz “_deve ser coisas demoníacas_” que só faz Sena rir mais, Sena para de rir e diz _“Mamori neesan você esta com o dinheiro para mais tarde?”_ e Mamori responde “_sim, eu acho melhor terminamos o treino mais cedo e ir logo comprar_” e Suzuna fala “_o que vocês estão pensando em comprar?”_ e Sena diz _“chuteiras para gramado artificial_”.

Nisto Monta gritam _“certo!_” Sena, Suzuna e Mamori olham para Monta que aparecem com pernas de pau e Sena diz “_por que pernas de pau?”_ e Monta tentando se equilibrar diz “_por que os caras do Kyoshin são todos altos, se usarmos as pernas de pau e fingimos serem eles, no jogo quando atacamos vamos nos sentir mais a vontade quando lutamos_” e Sena diz “_na verdade não_” mal Sena falou Monta perde o equilíbrio e ele cai perto do muro, quando ele perder o equilíbrio ele sem querer acerta Kobanzame e os outros dois kouhai, no final Monta e os três do Poseidon desmaiarão.

Mamori e rápida para ajudar Monta, Sena tinha uma gota de suor e Suzuna disse “_este macaco é idiota”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Quando o trio de Kyoshin melhora eles voltam correndo para a sua escola por que hoje eles iam fazer uma reunião estratégica, Kobanzame que ainda ostentava um galo enorme na cabeça disse “_agora vamos começar a reunião do Kyoshin Poseidon, hoje vamos pensar estratégia jogador por jogador para a nossa partida contra deimon”_ e Mizumachi pergunta “_que galo é esse senpai?” _e Kobanzame tem uma gota de suor o Oohira grita “_Kobanzame senpai arriscou a vida pelo Kakei Sensei”_ e Mizumachi diz “_huh?!”_ e o Oonishi diz “_Kakei Sensei conseguimos informações de deimon_” e Kakei diz “_parem com o Sensei somos do mesmo ano”_ e Kobanzame diz “_ok vamos continuar”._

Kobanzame liga a TV e diz “_primeiro o rival de Kakei o falso Eyeshield 21_” eles olham para imagens e Kobanzame diz “_eu não sei dizer se ele é forte ou fraco mas...”_ ele aponta para TV e grita “_ele rápido, muito rápido, rápido como um raio... ah! eu elogie demais! não fique bravo Kakei_” e Kakei diz “_as pernas dele são uma ameaça, mas o corpo dele é uma folha de papel, e em deimon não há defensores decentes então se atacamos de um vez vamos para-lo sem problemas isto é a prova que ele é falso”_ e Kobanzame diz _“você fez uma boa analise...agora quando a linha Mizumachi disse que não haveria nenhum problema_” e nisto a TV mostra Komusubi e Mizumachi diz “_ah deixa comigo afinal aquele baixinho é um buraco evidente de deimon”_ o sorriso esperto toma o rosto dele.

****************************************************************************************************************

Com deimon as meninas reunião todos os jogadores incluído Komusubi que estava treinando no ginásio e levaram a equipe para a loja de esporte favorita de Hiruma, Monta ao encontrar com o dono da loja diz “_senhor você tem chuteira de salto alto?!”_ Sena tinha uma gota, o vendedor tinha um olhar incrédulo e Suzuna bate na cabeça de Monta e diz “_é obvio que não existe isto, pare de agir como um idiota, vá logo escolher uma chuteira para gramado artificial”_ e Monta responde “_sim senhora”._

Com um estrondo Kurita diz _“perfeito, 40 cm!”_ e Monta grita _“incrível!”_ e Komusubi ao lado dele calça “_24 cm!”_ Taki passe girando e gritando “_essa chuteira combina comigo 150%!”_ e Sena com um par de chuteiras na mão se aproxima do vendedor e pergunta _“desculpe, mas você tem um par um pouco maior?”_ e o vendedor responde “_sim, sim nos temos, hoje recebemos um grande carregamento, ei ajudante traga as chuteiras do estoque aqui, Youichi kun!”._

Suzuna e Mamori gritam juntas _“o que?”_ e Monta grita em espanto “_Youichi kun!”_ e Sena rir, eis que vem Hiruma com uma cara de malandro e grita “_sim chefe!”_ ele tinha caixas em ambas as mãos e Suzuna ,Mamori e Monta gritam em unissom “_o que você esta fazendo aqui?!”_ e Hiruma com uma cara de inocente diz “_o que ,eu não falei para vocês ?eu comecei a trabalha meio período hoje! Bem não se preocupem com isto afinal eu vou me demitir hoje !”_ o chefe grita em espanto “_o que...você vai?”_. Nisto Hiruma entrega a caixa com os sapatos pra Sena que para de rir e vai experimentar as chuteiras e Hiruma puxa um rifle pra Monta e diz “_bem vindo clientes!”_ e Monta começa a suar e fala “_por alguma razão eu quero ir embora rapidamente”_ e Mamori coloca a mão na cintura e diz “_que tipo de vendedor aponta armas para os clientes_?”.

Uma dupla de ladrões tentou entram na loja mais virão Hiruma com armas e a dupla decidiu nunca mais roubar, Sena escolhe seus sapatos e Hiruma separa os sapatos dela, Kurita pergunta “_né, Hiruma por que esta trabalhando aqui?”_ e Hiruma que estava guardado os sapatos de Sena ignora Kurita e puxa uma caixa e diz _“chefe o colégio Kyoshin também fez pedido de sapatos, posso entrega-los?”_ e o chefe fala “_eu não sei, já que vai se demitir hoje você devia me ajudar com o estoque”_ e Hiruma sorrir angelicamente que faz todo o time tremer de medo e Hiruma diz “_não se preocupe chefe não vai ser problema”_ e o chefe pensativo diz _“bom se você diz, ok pode entrega-los por favor?”_ nisto o sorriso angelical de Hiruma vira demoníaco o e ele aponta pra Sena que estava com uma gota de suor e diz “_você vai até eles, você sabe o que eu quero não é?”_ e Sena sorri e diz “_as suas ordens capitão!”_ enquanto Mamori pagava as compras Sena foi jogada no armazém com roupas de disfarce e ele se troca, o resto da equipe vai embora deixando na loja apenas Hiruma, o dono e Sena.

Quando Sena termina de se vestir e sai do armazém na porta do armazém o chefe a encontra e diz _“oh esta é a roupa fica bem em você!”_ Sena estava vestida com um short saia de cor verde que tinha varias pregas, uma blusa branca com um laço verde por cima desta roupa havia um avental da loja e o chefe pergunta um pouco preocupado “_suponho que é você que vai fazer as entregas?” _e Sena sorrir e diz “_sim, não é problema afinal ele me pediu”_ e o chefe olha e pergunta “_você se conhecem há muito tempo?”_ e Sena dar um sorriso misterioso e diz “_é por ai”_.

Sena sai junto com o chefe e ver Hiruma com uma mochila grande Hiruma tira um papel e põe nas mãos de Sena dizendo “_aqui o endereço do Kyoshin, faça direito”_ Sena sorrir e diz “_não se preocupe, não vou falhar” _e a menina sai da loja correndo com uma enorme mochila nas costas Hiruma a ver partir com um olhar sério e o chefe diz “_ela é uma boa garota, você escolheu bem sua namorada, agora pare de se preocupar e vamos ao estoque_” Hiruma tem uma face escandalizada e uma aura terrível, mas o chefe não percebeu vendo a reação do chefe, Hiruma amenizar a aura e resmunga atrás do chefe enquanto certa voz rir do seu anfitrião.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava na frente do portão da escola Kyoshin ele admira a altura do edifício e entra depois de se perder por dois minutos na escola, Sena finalmente encontra o campo de futebol americano ele é abordado por Kobanzame que olha para Sena e diz “_quem é você? e o que esta fazendo aqui?” _e Sena sorri de maneira fofa e diz “_você é Kobanzame Osamu certo? obrigado pela comprar! Eu sou representante da loja Kimidori Sports!”._

Sena abaixa a mochila e tira uma caixa que mostrar para Kobanzame e Kobanzame diz “_ah as chuteiras, obrigado pela entrega_” neste momento Kobanzame observa de perto o rosto de Sena e fala surpreso “_você é de deimon...”_ Sena pisca e Kobanzame grita “_espião!”_ e Sena pensa “afinal como ele sabia...eu nunca viu ou falei com ele pessoalmente”.

Kobanzame estava fazendo um estardalhaço que reuniu o resto dos jogadores Sena continua piscando até que ele sente uma mão, esta mão tinha uma pressão forte o suficiente para mantê-lo no lugar e a voz de Kakei soa “_o que está acontecendo aqui?”_ e Sena olha pra cima para os olhos frios de Kakei e com os olhos mais sinceros e o sorriso mais gentil Sena diz “_boa tarde”_.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Yudi: É um nome Japonês, que embora o seu significado não seja conhecido, o elemento yu, em japonês significa “bravura, coragem”, “superioridade, gentileza”, “sexo masculino, macho”, “distante, longo tempo”. Pode se tratar de um bonito nome que carrega consigo a natureza de homem corajoso, valente, meigo, carinhoso, gentil ou superior.   
• Seiza: é um modo de sentar-se sobre os joelhos que é usado extensivamente na arte marcial do Iaido, bem como no Aikido. A prática de seiza pode envolver estas artes, ou pode ser feita simplesmente como um "exercício sentado". "Sentar calmamente".
> 
> • Majhone: é um jogo de mesa de origem chinesa que foi exportado, a partir de 1920, para o resto do mundo e principalmente para o ocidente. É composto de 144 peças.
> 
> • Dominó: é o jogo formado com peças retangulares, dotadas normalmente de uma espessura que lhes dá a forma de paralelepípedo, em que uma das faces está marcada por pontos indicando valores numéricos. O termo é também usado para designar individualmente as peças que compõem este jogo. O nome provavelmente deriva da expressão latina "domino gratias" ("graças ao Senhor"), dita pelos padres europeus para assinalar a vitória em uma partida.  
• Manga com leite: Essa crendice popular é muito antiga e nos leva à época que a escravidão era uma realidade no Brasil. Como se sabe, um dos ingredientes mais empregados na alimentação dos escravos era o leite. Já as mangas, frutas originárias da Índia, eram consideradas nobres, sendo destinadas somente à elite da época. Proibir os escravos de comerem as mangas era algo quase impossível, haja vista a abundância da fruta. Assim, os senhores de engenho inventaram a crença de que manga com leite faria mal, que a mistura levaria o indivíduo à morte, justamente para os escravos não comerem da fruta. O engraçado é que na minha região até hoje ninguém mistura os dois mesmo sabendo que é mentira.


	36. CORRIDA 36- Baixinhos e Grandões 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena é uma boa espiã, Hiruma e Shiyuma se encontram pessoalmente, Komusubi entra em um torneio de Sumô e Deimon tem uma festival de fogos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

** _“Tamanho não é documento; As aparências enganam.  
Posso parecer frágil aos olhos de alguns, mas também posso surpreender a quem subestima as capacidades que possuo.”_ **

[ ** _Melissa Hadassah_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/melissa_hadassah/)

** _“Tamanho não é documento, com diz o ditado, mas inventei algo que ajude a explicar esse ditado: Não importa o tamanho da pessoa por fora, mas sim o que lá tem de bom por dentro”._ **

[ ** _Yasmim Pereira_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/yasmim_pereira/)

A primeira vez que Kakei a viu era culpa de Mizumachi desde o inicio, era culpa de Mizumachi que Kakei naquele dia estivesse usando uma fantasia ridícula, era culpa de Mizumachi que não conseguisse tirar a fantasia, era culpa de Mizumachi que ele estava tempo um dia podre, e quando Kakei chega-se ao Kyoshin, Mizumachi e seus compassas seria punidos, foi com esta resolução em mente que Kakei Shun estava andando em direção a sua escola vestido uma fantasia de coelho ele andava rapidamente até que ouviu: “_Pitt! Pitt! menina onde você esta?”._

Curioso Kakei voltou-se para a chamada urgente e ele viu uma menina pequena com uma constituição leve, seus cabelos curtos castanhos moldavam o rosto e tornava ela adorável, ela estava correndo pela rua a procura aparente de um gatinho perdido, triste por não poder ajudar ele ia se retirando quando ouviu um suave miado era uma gata e estava presa na árvore, foi fácil com altura de Kakei retirar o animal da árvore ele segurou o felino e foi em direção à menina que não havia notado Kakei, ela continuou correndo ate que colidiu com ele a garota ia se desculpa, mas ela percebeu a roupa de Kakei.

Culpado Mizumachi mais uma vez por fazê-lo de palhaço ele entregou o felino para ela que quando viu o animal brilhou em felicidade a menina se curva e sorrir, o sorriso mais lindo que Kakei já tinha visto antes, parecia que anjos cantavam e o mundo brilhava pelo menos até ela dizer “_Arigato Usagi san!”._

A frase em si não era ruim, mas Kakei sentiu como um soco no rosto ele ficou muito envergonhado Mizumachi iria paga por fazer ele passa vergonha na frente desta menina, Kakei não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas ele não queria fazer feio na frente dela, ela se despediu e correu pra longe e Kakei olhou ela partir por todo o caminho quando mais ela se afastava, mas Kakei pensou que a conhecia de algum lugar. Quando ele voltou ao colégio ele puniu-o adequadamente Mizumachi e o dois primeiro anos com o mesmo nome desde este dia os dois primeiro anos o chamaram de Sensei, quando ele foi para casa e foi dormir ele sonho com o sorriso dela.

Na segunda vez que ele a viu foi pura coincidência e infelizmente Mizumachi estava com ele, como ambos moram perto um do outro a dupla estava indo para casa juntos, neste dia quando Kakei a vê, ele é feliz de ter um rosto estoico, pois ele não gostou nada do que viu, a menina estava perto de uma das pessoas mais perigosa do futebol americano Hiruma Youichi, não foi difícil perceber que os dois estavam confortáveis um com o outro, mas Kakei não gostou de ver os dois juntos, as palhaçadas de Mizumachi também não ajudaram e citar o Eyeshield falso tornou tudo mais irritante e ele botou fim no falatório dizendo “_vamos Mizumachi não temos tempo para bobagem_!” apesar de dizer isto ele pensou que talvez ele a conhecia em algum jogo ela deveria ser gerente então ele deve ter a visto antes em algum jogo a pesar de esta irritado com ela se um adversário e de estar junto com o falso Eyeshield ele meio que ficou contente de saber que poderia vê-la nos jogos.

A terceira vez que a viu ele soube que sua previsão estava certa uma gerente deve recolher dados de seu adversário então era natural que ele a conheceu no jogo contra os camaleões ele fez questão de manter contanto visual e mostrar-se digno afinal ele era melhor que o falso Eyeshield.

Na quarta vez foi quando ele ouviu a voz dela novamente, mas o tom era diferente e desafiador, mas a ideologia era errada no futebol altura era tudo e ele vai mostra no campo, ele não gosta de esmagar a motivação de uma menina tão angelical, mas seria feito, talvez quando o jogo acabar talvez ele e ela possa ser amigos. Então a próxima vez que ele a ver Kakei não sabe o que fazer.

****************************************************************************************************************

Kakei levou a menina para sala do clube, no clube havia três veteranos que incluía Kobanzame, os dois Hiroshi e Kakei, Mizumachi devia estar patetando por algum lugar e não foi encontrado, então todos olharam para a menina que se curvou e diz “_eu me chamo Kobayakawa Sena e como adivinharam eu estudo no colégio deimon também sou secretario do time de futebol americano, prazer em conhecê-los pessoalmente”_ por algum motivo insondável todos se curvaram e disseram “_prazer em conhece-la”_ depois ela continua “o _motivo por que estou aqui é para fazer um favor para o dono da loja, ele recebeu muitas encomendas e o trabalhador dele não poderia fazer a entrega então ele me pediu pra fazer a entrega no lugar dele_” Sena se curvou mais uma vez e disse _“me desculpe se causei algum problema, mas era um favor que eu não podia negar”_. 

E Kakei diz “_entendo, sinto muito pelo mal entendido, não acredito que uma pessoal tão educada fosse um espião”_ Sena sorrio e disse “_já que isto está esclarecido”_ ela removeu a mochila da costa e colocou no chão ela retirou varias caixas com sapatos então ela disse "_por favor, experimente os sapatos, se houve alguns erro eu posso corrigir ainda hoje, se tudo estivesse certo por favor assine o recibo”_ e Kobanzame disse “_claro mocinha_” Sena sorri e vai para o canto da sala, mas Kakei mostra uma cadeira para Sena e diz “_pode demorar um pouco, por favor sente-se”_ Sena meio nervoso com olhar de Kakei diz _“obrigado”_ Kakei pergunta “_você gostaria de chá?”_ e Sena diz _“se não for incomodar”._

Kakei faz o chá e serve Sena, depois ele se serve e senta do outro lado da mesa ambos bebem em silencio, enquanto isto o resto da equipe chega e vai testando os calçados apesar de toda agitação ao redor Kakei se mantem observando Sena e o deixa desconfortável. Sena estava começando a suar quando Mizumachi chega e bate a cabeça ao entrar na sala, ele esfrega a testa e diz “_o que esta rolando?”_ ele olha Sena e diz “_fadinha você veio visitar!_” Sena para de tomar chá e diz “_fadinha?_” e pensa “por que todo mundo me dar apelidos estranhos”.

Mizumachi olha para Kakei e diz “_então é por isso que Kakei fez chá_” Mizumachi dirige a sua atenção para Kakei e dar um sorriso brincalhão e diz “_o que foi Kakei? pensei que odiasse deimon”_ Kakei olha pra Sena e diz “_não é que eu odeie deimon_” ele abaixa a cabeça bebe chá e continua “_Sena chan veio entregar as chuteiras, pelo menos ela é uma boa pessoa”_ Sena tem uma gota de suor e pensa “minha consciência”.

Kakei continua “_o único que eu não posso perdoar e o falso Eyeshield... pra falar a verdade eu não me importaria com o nome se runneback de deimon fosse um verdadeiro corredor, mas a diferença do falso e do verdadeiro é muito grande, o fato dele esta sujando o nome Eyeshield é um insulto que eu não vou permitir_” desta vez ele olha intensamente pra Sena e diz “_Sena chan diga isto ao farsante, se você esta a altura do Eyeshield tente me derrubar”_ Kakei tinha uma aura de poder ao seu redor e todos na sala poderiam ver e Sena sorrir com carinho para Kakei e diz “_eu compreendo vou dizer a ele”. _Kakei toma o chá para esconder o rubor que surgiu com o sorriso da moça ele tentar manter seu rosto estoico e a aura dele diminui Kobanzame aproveita o momento e diz “_aqui esta o recibo esta tudo certo” _e Sena diz “_obrigado”_ Sena se curva pega o recibo e a mochila e sai da sala seguida por Mizumachi.

Mizumachi acompanha Sena pelo caminho que passa pela piscina e diz “_Kakei não é interessante? É só falar do Eyeshield que ele fica todo empolgado” _e Sena diz _“eu entendo os sentimentos dele, a proposito eu fiz alguma coisa antes para ofendê-lo? antes ele parecia bem zangado”_ nisto Mizumachi rir e tira a camisa e grita “_é por que ele é tsudere! super tsudere_! _Um enorme Tsudere”_ Mizumachi continua gritando e girando a camisa e Sena com uma gota de suor diz “_por que esta tirando a roupa?”_ e Mizumachi tira o short e mostra a sua sunga para Sena enquanto ele pula na piscina mais próxima.

Depois do mergulho ele diz “_não se preocupe ele não esta com raiva e só ele, sendo ele_” Sena ainda confuso, mas decidido que era uma peculiaridade da dupla diz “_então tá... obrigado por me trazer até a saída”_ e Mizumachi diz _“de nada, mas seu time devia desistir afinal vocês não tem chance”_ e Sena responde “_se você estivesse no nosso lugar você desistiria?”_ e Mizumachi divertido responde “_não”_ e Sena segura as grade da piscina e olha por olhos de Mizumachi e diz “_deimon não ira perder!”_ e ambos sorrir em desafio e Sena se afasta e sem olhar pra trás diz _“até o jogo!”_ e Mizumachi diz “_fadinha legal, né Kakei?”._

Kakei sai detrás de uma árvore e fala “_você não tem vergonha de se despir na frente de uma dama”_ e Mizumachi diz _“e você devolveu o lenço pra ela?_” Kakei fica calado e Mizumachi rir e diz “_você é tão perseguidor_!” e Kakei grita “_cala boca Mizumachi_!”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava voltando para casa quando sente por traz dele uma aura maligna com um sorriso Sena diz “_você terminou o trabalho?”_ e Hiruma com um rifle no ombro grunhe em resposta e Sena diz _“por que esta aqui?”_ e Hiruma diz “_quero a informação_” e Sena olha confuso e pergunta “_que informação?”_ Hiruma olha pra Sena e levanta a sobrancelha e tem um marcar de irritação na testa, Sena rir e continua andando e diz _“ei Hiruma, Kakei é um ótimo jogador você sabia que ele pode segurar dois jogadores ao mesmo tempo? eu acho isto bem incrível”._

Hiruma abaixa a sobrancelha e a irritação some ele entra no modo analítico e Sena vendo isto continua “_Mizumachi é um lutador incansável ele não vai parar até conseguir o seu objetivo ele vai ser um risco constante em todo o jogo, tão assustador... a linha deles varia entre os normais e os bem altos e todos tem bom reflexos, nossa chance não são altas nem baixas” _Sena para de sorrir e olha de uma maneira envolvente pra Hiruma e diz “_vai ser uma luta intensa e feroz, não esta empolgado capitão?”._ Hiruma olha e diz “_Idiota”_ Sena sorrir de maneira fofa e continua andando Hiruma a acompanha em silencio analisando os dados recebidos e Sena só anda em silencio acolhedor.

Quando Sena chega a casa e Hiruma ainda estava ao seu lado Sena pergunta _“você precisa de mais alguma coisa?” _Hiruma para de analisar e sorrir como um demônio e se aproxima de Sena e quando seu rosto esta próximo da face dela ele diz _“tire esta roupa_” e Sena chocado pergunta _“com licença?”_ e Hiruma rir da face escandalizada de seu pet e diz “_a roupa é da loja, preciso devolver hoje, o que mais acha que é?”_ e Sena cora por ter pensado besteira e ainda escandalizado ele diz “_poxa bem que você poderia falar mais claramente”_ e Hiruma rir e _diz “e onde estaria a diversão nisto?”_

Sena não surpreso com a resposta abre a portão de casa e convida Hiruma a entrar quando ambos entram na casa Sena diz “_você se importa se eu lavar a roupa antes de devolver?”_ e Hiruma responde “_não precisa_” depois de trocar os calçados Sena entra na sala de estar seguindo de Hiruma e na sala Shiyuma estava sentando lendo um livro, com a visão de seu pai Sena esqueça que Hiruma estava assistindo e vai abraça amorosamente seu pai.

E Sena diz _“bem vindo papai_” seu pai devolve o abraço e diz “_estou de volta apesar de que era eu que devia dizer bem vindo”_ Sena rir divertido então Shiyuma percebe Hiruma e pergunta “_você não vai me apresenta seu amigo?”_ corando por sua falta de educação Sena diz “_me desculpe pai,”_ Sena vai para o lado de Hiruma e com um sorriso diz “_este é meu amigo, ele é o capitão da equipe de futebol americano, além de estrategista brilhante e amante de armas de fogo, Hiruma Youichi”_ depois ele olha para Hiruma e vai para o lado do seu pai e diz “_Hiruma este é o melhor pai do mundo e feroz homem administrativo Kobayakawa Shiyuma_” e Shiyuma sorrir e diz “_é bom conhece-lo pessoalmente Hiruma kun_” e Hiruma responde _“eu digo o mesmo senhor_” Sena estava confuso e pensa “ele já conversaram antes?” seu pai diz “_querida por que não traz algo para Hiruma kun beber”._

E Sena diz _“claro pai_” Sena sai da sala e depois de um tempo volta com duas xicaras uma com chá para seu pai e outra com café para Hiruma, Sena serve ambos e depois _diz “vou arrumar o que você me pediu capitão, volto o mais rápido possível, otosan você pode fazer companhia, por favor?”_ seu pai diz “_claro filha_” Sena sai da sala e vai para seu quarto quando ele retornar a sala com todo material da loja dentro da mochila ele encontra com cena um pouco estranha.

Hiruma estava sorrindo, mas não era qualquer sorriso, era um sorriso de um gato que pegou o canário e seu pai também estava sorrindo parecendo muito satisfeito e Sena olhando a imagem pensa “é melhor eu não saber”. Sena entrega a mochila a Hiruma que se levanta de onde estava sentado para sair, mas para surpresa de Sena seu pai diz _“por que não fica para jantar?”._

Hiruma olha para Sena com uma sobrancelha erguida e Sena mexe os ombros em renuncia e diz _"por mim tudo bem”_ Hiruma parecia contente e diz _“obrigado eu adoraria senhor, mas eu tenho assuntos para resolver quem sabe numa próxima vez”_ e _Shiyuma_ sorrir e diz “_claro em outra oportunidade”_ com isto Hiruma começa a sair acompanhado de Sena que o deixa na porta Hiruma diz “_até_ _puta chibi_” e Sena responde “_até amanhã capitão”_ ela fecha a porta e Hiruma sai da casa com um rosto sorridente assustador.

****************************************************************************************************************

Komusubi continua treinado intensamente para superar Mizumachi e ele estava por enquanto treinando separado da equipe, no final de um treino Suzuna disse _“onde esta Komusubi kun? faz tempo que não vejo treinado!”_ e Monta responde “_ele esta se preparado para batalha_” e Suzuna responde “_como assim_?” e Mamori também diz “_eu também estou curiosa_” e Sena disse “_vamos mostrar para vocês”._

**************************************************************************************************************

Os quatro chegam e vem Komusubi usando roupa de sumo carregando a estatua do diretor nas costas e Suzuna preocupada diz “_se ele continuar fazendo isto, não vai acabar ficando mais baixo?”_ e Mamori pergunta “_que tipo de treinamento é este?”_ e Sena diz “_é o treinamento para transformar a força do oponente em sua eu acho..._” nisto Komusubi percebe o grupo e vai falar com Monta e Sena “_eu tenho um favor a pedir_”.

Nisto os três tampinhas se encontram na frente da sala do sumô e pedem ajuda de Omosadake que responde “_não posso, isso seria um incomodo. Eu não quero fazer nada que seja um incomodo, por que eu sou um cara normal”_ a resposta desmotiva o trio e Sena diz “_por favor, Daiki kun realmente quer descobrir os resultados do seu treinamento”_ e Omosadake responde “_não_” e Monta diz “_cara você poderia ajudá-lo? eu compro um pudim de mangá pra você_” nisto os olhos de Omosadake ficam enormes e determinados e ele diz “_pudim de manga?!” _ele mexe na bolsa e diz _“então por que não faz do jeito real?” _ele acha um papel e diz “_vai acontecer um torneio na rua do mercado de deimon” _e Sena ler o cartaz e diz “_é um dia antes do nosso jogo?_” e Monta diz “_perfeito!”._

O trio faltou às aulas de manhã e Omosadake os levou, Mamori brigou com o trio por faltar aula, mas ela foi junto com o trio, Suzuna também apareceu para animar gritando “_urrar baixinhos da deimon_!” e Monta e Komusubi gritam “_dosukoi!”_ e Sena diz “_é uma pena que eu não possa participar, você dois deu o seu melhor”_ Komusubi grunhe e Monta diz “_pode deixar”_ e o narrador grita “_já vai começar o torneio de sumo do distrito comercial de deimon! Todos os anos os energéticos, valentes homens deste distrito, vem aqui competir ferozmente mostrando sua força e seus traseiros!”._

O publico grita e o narrador continua “_neste ano o premio é patrocinado pela loja Hannya! 200.000 ienes do resto do ano cof... cof digo de maravilhosos fogos de artifícios_!” e Suzuna atrás do trio diz “_yah, eu quero aqueles e bom você dois ganharem!”_ e Sena e Monta olham para um fogo de artificial gigante com uma caveira nele e Sena diz “_não é a toa que não venderam este_” e Monta diz “_mas meio que eu tenho vontade de acender isto”._ Sena pega a tabela e mostra para o pessoal dizendo “_aqui esta o torneio_!” todos olham incluído Omosadake que estava comendo pudim e Sena diz “_estranho, já tem alguém na final_” e Omosadake responde “_é o campeão do ano passado”_ e todos dizem “_ok_”.

Numa árvore não muito longe dali estava Hiruma com sua roupa preta e sua confiável metralhadora observado e o narrador continua “_e aquele que for forte terá a oportunidade de desafiar no final o campeão por sete anos seguidos deste torneio, do colégio Oujoo high School o campeão Ootawara Makoto!”._

No anuncio o grupo olha para Ootawara e gritam “_o que! Ootawara san!”_ e Ootawara estava rindo e vendo o trio tampinha diz _“vocês também vieram, está bem você participarem de um torneio de sumô, já que as quartas de finais estão tão próxima?_!” Sena estava rindo divertido e Monta grita “_o mesmo vale para você!”_ Komusubi grunhe e Ootawara fala “_oh! você está planejando dar o troco por aquele dia que eu te arremessei”_ ele libera uma aura e diz “_se vocês querem lutar contra mim ache um jeito de chegar as finais”_ e Sena diz “_que presença impressionante_” e Monta diz “_ele não parece mais serio do que quando joga futebol americano?”_ e Komusubi estava admirando.

E o narrador fala “_bem agora vamos começar a primeira luta, do lado leste Machida Taichi da escola Dokubari, do lado oeste é Kaminarimon Taro do colégio deimon High school”_ Monta entra com um sinal de irritação e grita para o narrador _“é Raimon Taro!”_ ambos lutadores se posicionam e a vitória foi de Monta. As meninas torcem por ele e Monta fica feliz com a torcida a próxima luta foi Komusubi que venceu facilmente e Sena grita “_foi incrível Daiki kun_” e Monta diz _“é isto ai Komusubi!” _e Mamori e Suzuna gritam “_vai lá garoto!”._

O pobre Omosadake estava indo para casa depois de comer seus pudins infelizmente ele foi pego e agora ele esta na arena para lutar ele se posiciona e diz “_como isto aconteceu? mas que saco” _quando Omosadake percebe seu adversário ele foi nocauteado rapidamente por um homem muito alto e o trio chibi grita _“Omosadake!”_ o cara gigante ao vencer grita “_numero um!”_ e Monta diz “_aquele cara é bem alto”_ e Sena diz “_acho que ele tem a mesma altura que Mizumachi, mas ele não é um pouco velho para participar?”_ Komusubi observar e Monta diz “_será que o Omosadake tá bem?”_ e Suzuna fala “_isto não é horar de se preocupar com ele?”_ e Monta fala _“huh?!”_ Mamori explica “_na próxima rodada é você que vai lutar com este cara_” Monta grita e Sena diz “_Aguenta firme Monta!”._

Quando Monta se posiciona na arena ele diz “_desespero Max...” _na torcida Sena e as meninas gritam “_faça o seu melhor...”_ a luta começa e Monta desesperado ataca seu oponente gigante, mas o oponente usando apenas uma mão esmaga Monta que vira uma folha de papel fina e sai do ringue.

Era a semifinal entre o cara gigante e Komusubi antes de entra no ringue Sena fala “_Daiki kun não se esqueça do motivo de treinar, pense que aquele cara é o Mizumachi é acabe com ele, eu sei que você consegue”_ Komusubi acena a cabeça em acordo e entra na arena e o cara gigante diz “_outro moleque vou acabar com você fácil”,_ ele se posiciona e a luta começa, Komusubi usa seu golpe especial e consegue jogar o cara para fora da arena e o narrador grita “_incrível com apenas 1,50 m de altura, Komusubi Daiki chega as finais!”_ e os quatro da torcida gritam “_isso! isso! Komusubi!” _e o narrador grita “_agora nosso torneio chega ao clímax, as finais são agora!”_.

Ootawara que ainda estava sentado diz “_nada mal baixinhos de deimon, mas eu não vou deixar vocês ganharem tão fácil!_” ele rir, o narrador grita _“senhoras e senhores será que Komusubi vai superar esta enorme barreira de altura e derrotar o invencível yokozuna Ootawara?!”_ Sena e Monta estão ansiosos Komusubi se posiciona e Ootawara se levanta e o juiz grita “_não esta vestido o mawashi, desclassificado...”_ a reação publica foi choque, Suzuna e Mamori virão o rosto vermelho e Monta e Sena tem cara de descrenças, o resto do público esta congelado e o narrador grita “_inesperadamente o vencedor é Komusubi Daiki_!” com o anuncio o publico descongela e começa a jogar coisas em Ootawara que continua nu e rindo.

Os quatro da torcida vão até Komusubi e falam _“parabéns!”_ e Sena diz “_você conseguiu_” e Monta diz “_muito bem_!” e Mamori diz “_parabéns pela vitória”_ e Suzuna diz “_Komusubi chi foi muito legal_” Komusubi cora e todos riem. Hiruma espoca sua bolha de chiclete e tem um sorriso satisfeito, Komusubi sobe no palanque e recebe o seu premio quando os cinco estão saindo eles vem Hiruma com sua arma e os seis vãos para escola.

****************************************************************************************************************

Suzuna passou as provas para todos os jogadores menos Hiruma que estava com uma arma observando a equipe e ele grita _“teste de memorização a jogadas, falta cinco minutos_” Suzuna diz _“não colem ok_” e Hiruma apontando a arma complementa “_pena de morte para quem ficar abaixo de 80 pontos” _e Monta grita _“ufa! acabei que complicado”_ e Sena diz _“a partida é amanhã, é uma coisa muito necessária” _e Monta diz _“graça a Deus estudamos isto junto_”.

Suzuna entrega as provas para Mamori e diz “_você vai corrigir tudo isto sozinha? deve ser difícil”,_ mas uma risada jovem soa e uma voz bonita diz “_não se preocupe ela não esta sozinha”_ e Hiruma grita “_calado risonho de merda, mas trabalho e menos risada”_ e o cara só rir e começa a corrigir Mamori sorri com carinho para ele e responde para Suzuna “_Soujiro esta me ajudado já que quem deveria me ajudar era o Doburoku Sensei, mas ele ainda não voltou de viagem”._

Nisto todos gritam “_ele ainda esta procurando o Komusubi?!”_ e Hiruma rindo diz “_aquele bêbado de merda não tem celular, então não tem como falar com ele”_ e Sena tira o celular da bolsa e fala “_assim não tem como mandar um e-mail também_” Sena abre o celular e ver uma mensagem de um numero desconhecido e Monta diz “_qual é o problema Sena?” _e Sena diz_ “eu recebi uma mensagem deve ter chegando na hora do torneio”_ e Monta pergunta _“de quem_ é?” Sena abre a mensagem e ler e diz “_a mensagem esta em inglês e tem kanji japonês esta assinada por Jeremy Watter”_ o grupo pensam um pouco e depois gritam “_é do time americano!”._

Sena ler o e-mail “**olá Sena como estão todos? eu fiquei muito surpreso quando vi na internet o próximo adversário de vocês, nem imaginava que vocês enfrentariam o Kakei, quando ele era a estrela do colégio Phoenix, nos enfrentamos em uma partida ele era espetacular, eu não pude fazer nada perto da sua altura e longo alcance... depois disto me interessei pela cultura do Japão por que pensei que samurais fossem legais! enfim estaremos assistidos seu jogo. Observação Panther esta ansioso para ver Eyeshield jogar contra Kakei e ele mandar muito abraço para vocês e boa sorte no jogo!”** ao terminar de ler Sena sorrir.

****************************************************************************************************************

No final do teste Komusubi junta todos os fogos de artifícios num só pano e cria uma trouxa atrás da costa ele parece um ladrão o pessoal esta saindo do clube e Monta sai gritando “_certo amanhã derrota Kyoshin Poseidon!”_ enquanto ele gritava Komusubi coloca fogos de artifícios em suas mãos e Sena fala _“a partida de amanhã não será nada fácil_” e Komusubi também coloca muitos fogos de artifícios nas mãos de Sena e nisto Monta e Sena gritam “_não precisa dar tudo isto para gente!”_ e Suzuna com uma gota de suor diz “_por que a gente não faz uma festa de fogos de artifícios?”._

Nisto toda a equipe se anima e começam a brincar com os fogos Komusubi oferece um para Kurita e Kurita pergunta “_você quer treinar com o som dos fogos_?” e Komusubi concordam ele treina mais uma vez seu movimento especial enquanto isto em Kyoshin vermos Kakei na cobertura do colégio e ele diz _“Eyeshield 21_” ele olha para a visão da cidade e se perde em memorias ele lembra como ele era um pirralho mimado, ele se lembra do fracasso na América, ele se lembra de ver Eyeshield correndo, ele se lembra do empenho para melhorar, ele se lembra de perder para Eyeshield, ele se lembra da promessa, ele se lembra da frustação ao saber do desaparecimento do Eyeshield, ele se lembra de quando soube que Eyeshield foi para Japão.

Ele sai de suas lembranças quando ouve um som de uma cabeça batendo, Mizumachi fala “_ai!_” e depois de um tempo diz “_sabia que você estava aqui_” Mizumachi se aproxima e sobe na grande protetora e Kakei grita “_o que você esta fazendo? isto é perigoso desça já dai!”_ e Mizumachi responde “_lugares altos me fazem sentir bem...”_ depois de um silencio companheiros Mizumachi continua “_exceto pelo Kobanzame senpai e os mais velhos todos nos somos maiores que 180 m altura, com nossa altura vamos derrotar todos... eu vim para o futebol americano por que você me convenceu Kakei... prometemos não foi... prometemos que chegaríamos ao topo não foi?”_ e Kakei responde “_sim... eu disse_”.

Voltando a deimon há um festival de fogos acontecendo em pleno vapor e Sena aponta para o foguete com uma caveira e diz “_é este aqui?_” e Yukimitsu ler “_fogo de artificio perigoso, use em um lugar onde não há nada em um raio de 1 km”_ e os três irmãos gritam “_não existe lugar assim em Tóquio_!” e Mamori diz “_vamos deixar este de lado”_.

Sena, Komusubi e Monta estavam juntos, Monta pega um determinado tipo de fogo de artificio e acende e diz _“os outros não tem problemas ,mas eu gosto mais desta aqui_” o pequenos fogo de artificio gira no chão brilhando e os três observam o fogo gira e Monta diz “_eles são pequenos e ficam girando no chão então eles não tem o mesmo impacto que aqueles grandes no céu mas... esse que ficam girando e depois explodem não são nada ruins_” e Sena diz “_sim ele são pequenos mas fazem seu trabalho muito bem” _e Komusubi fica observando encantado com o fogo. E Sena ainda olhando para o fogo diz “_amanhã como anões de deimon vamos dar nosso melhor”_ e os três gritam _“sim!”._

Não muito longe dali Kurita e Hiruma conversam e Hiruma olhando para o trio chibi diz “_o gordinho júnior será a chave para a partida de amanhã”_ e na torre Kyoshin Kakei diz “_amanhã será o grande dia, pra ser sincero deimon e forte”_ e Mizumachi diz “_fique tranquilo com nós dois jogando não vai ter problema” _e Kakei olha para Mizumachi e diz _“o poder ofensivo de deimon não pode ser subestimado, então mesmo com a nossa altura”_, em deimon Hiruma diz “_na partida de amanha de Deimon VS Kyoshin”_ Hiruma e Kakei falam ao mesmo tempo “_as nossas chances são 50-50”._

Enquanto Kurita e Hiruma conversam Komusubi chega com mais uma caixa de fogos de artifícios e Sena diz “_nossa são muitos_” Monta tem um rosto travesso e diz “_vamos acender todos_” ele acende vários fogos e grita _“festival de fogos!_” ele joga os fogos que acabam acertando os irmãos delinquente, que se separam e Juumonji grita “_isso é perigoso seu idiota_!” Kuroki segura uma caixa com fogo e Togano começa a acender e ele passam para Juumonji que joga em Monta gritando “_tome um pouco do seu próprio remédio_!”.

Monta começa a agarrar os fogos e Yukimitsu e Sena gritam “_o que adianta você pega todos!_” Mamori tinha uma gota de suor e disse “_pessoal vamos parar com isto”_ Taki estava se sentido excluído da brincadeira tem a brilhante ideia de se vestir com fogos de artificio e ele se exibi “_aha-ha! Olha pessoal eu posso vestir até 100 de uma vez”_ todos tinham uma gota de suor na ideia idiota e os fogos que Taki estava vestido explodem e os irmão delinquente dizem juntos “_menos um idiota no mundo”._

Infelizmente Taki aterrissou perto do fogo de artificio de caveira acendendo o pavio do mesmo, calafrio caem sobre os devil bats e Suzuna diz “_eu estou com uma sensação ruim_” quando o pavio ia explodir uma mão apaga a fogo e todos os devil bats da cena suspiram em alivio. Soujiro rir e retira o fogo de artificio demoníaco do chão e diz “_ei pessoal! por favor brinque direito, não quero minha escola explodida”_ e Mamori diz “_graça a Deus Soujiro_” e Soujiro fala “_pessoal já que você acabaram com os fogo pequenos, não gostaria de ver os maiores explodirem no telhado_?” e Sena diz “_mas não é proibido ir para o telhado_?” e Soujiro com uma piscada de olhos e responde “_não com a autorização do comitê estudantil”._

O grupo grita _“legal!”_ e a maioria do pessoal vai para o telhado sem olhar para traz já Mamori diz “_Soujiro isso não é o que um presidente deve fazer_” e Soujiro rir e diz “_vamos Mamori afinal é divertido e amanhã não vai ser fácil pra eles, vamos apoia-los...”_ ele abraça Mamori por traz e sussurra no ouvido dela “_além do mais eu sempre achei que beijar à luz dos fogos era romântico”_ nisto Soujiro rouba um beijo longo enquanto o show de fogos começa e Hiruma depois de tira algumas fotos e se junta à equipe no telhado deixando par trás o casal amoroso de merda ter seu tempo.

No telhado o show de fogos era incrível e era possível se visto pelos vizinhos que estavam maravilhados pelo show e Kurita diz “_amanhã será o show! vamos vencer_” o trio chibi estava observando os fogos e Sena olha para Komusubi e depois para Monta que pisca para Sena que começa a cantar.

**Do you ever feel**

**Like a plastic bag**

_Você já se sentiu_

_Como um saco plástico_

E Monta se junta rapidamente cantando

**Drifting through the wind**

**Wanting to start again?**

_Flutuando pelo vento_

_Querendo começar de novo?_

Komusubi olha pra seu amigo e os dois continuam cantando em volta dele

**(Sena) Do you ever feel**

**Feel so paper thin**

**(Monta) Like a house of cards**

**One blow from caving in?**

_Você já se sentiu_

_Como um papel bem fino_

_Como um castelo de cartas_

_A um sopro de desmoronar?_

_(**Sena)Do you ever feel**_

** _Already buried deep_ **

** _(Monta)Six feet under screams_ **

** _But no one seems to hear a thing?_ **

_Você já se sentiu_

_Como se estivesse enterrado bem fundo_

_Gritando a seis palmos_

_Mas ninguém parece ouvir nada?_

** _(Sena)Do you know that there's_ **

** _Still a chance for you_ **

** _(Monta)'Cause there's a spark in you_ **

_Você sabe que ainda_

_Há uma chance para você_

_Porque há uma faísca em você_

_(_ **Monta)You just gotta**

**Ignite the light**

**And let it shine**

**(Sena)Just own the night**

**Like the 4th of July**

_Você só tem_

_Que acendê-la_

_E deixar ela brilhar_

_Domine a noite_

_Como o 4 de julho_

Nisto Suzuna canta balançando o seu pompom de torcida

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go:**

_Porque, querido, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale_

_Faça eles dizerem:_

E empolgados com animação de Suzuna Togano Juumonji, Kuroki, Taki e Kurita cantam.

**Ah, ah, ah!**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go: Ah, ah, ah!**

**You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe**

_Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu_

_Baby, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem_

_Faça eles dizerem: Ah, ah, ah!_

_Você vai deixar eles surpresos, surpresos, surpresos_

Komusubi estava surpreso não apenas com o show de fogos, mas com a alegria de seus amigos cantando e o dueto de Monta e Sena volta a soar.

**(Sena) You don't have to feel**

**Like a wasted space**

**(Monta)You're original**

**Cannot be replaced**

**(Sena) If you only knew**

**What the future holds**

**(Monta)After a hurricane**

**Comes a rainbow**

_Você não tem que se sentir_

_Como um desperdício de espaço_

_Você é original_

_Não pode ser substituído_

_Se você soubesse_

_O que o futuro guarda_

_Depois de um furacão_

_Vem um arco-íris_

**(Sena) Maybe a reason why**

**All the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads**

**(Monta) You to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt**

**Your heart will glow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

_Talvez a razão pela qual_

_Todas as portas estejam fechadas_

_É que você pode abrir uma que te leve_

_Para a estrada perfeita_

_Como um relâmpago_

_Seu coração vai brilhar_

_E quando for a hora, você vai saber._

**(Sena) You just gotta**

**Ignite the light**

**(Monta) And let it shine**

**Just own the night**

**(Monta e Sena) Like the 4th of July**

_Você só tem_

_Que acendê-la_

_E deixar ela brilhar_

_Domine a noite_

_Como o 4 de julho_

(**Suzuna) 'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**(Devilbats) Come on show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go: Ah, ah, ah!**

**As you shoot across the sky**

_Porque, querido, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale_

_Faça eles dizerem: Ah, ah, ah!_

_Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu._

(**Devilbats)Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go: Ah, ah, ah!**

**You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe**

_Querido, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem_

_Faça eles dizerem: Ah, ah, ah!_

_Você vai deixar eles surpresos, surpresos, surpresos_

Mamori e Soujiro entram no meio do refrão da musica ver seu amigos cantando e pulando era demais encantador e dois não pensam muito e se juntam cantando.

**(Mamori e Soujiro) Boom, boom, boom**

**(Mamori)Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**(Soujiro)It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**(Mamori e Soujiro) And now it's time to let it through**

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua_

_Sempre esteve dentro de você, você, você_

_E agora é hora de deixar sair_

Todos os devil bats estava pulando batendo palmas ou simplesmente se balançado com a música Komusubi limpa seus olhos que tinha lagrimas viris e se junta com os seus dois amigos tampinhas e canta também.

**(Devilbats)Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go: Ah, ah, ah!**

**As you shoot across the sky**

_Porque, querido, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale_

_Faça eles dizerem: Ah, ah, ah!_

_Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu_

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go: Ah, ah, ah!**

**You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe**

_Querido, você é um fogo de artifício_

_Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem_

_Faça eles dizerem: Ah, ah, ah!_

_Você vai deixar eles surpresos, surpresos, surpresos_

Os devil bats cantam em uma só voz.

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Mais brilhante até que a lua, lua, lua_

A canção acaba e o último artificio queima de maneira espetacular escrevendo devil bats no céu fazendo o grupo bate palmas em alegria, Hiruma o único que não cantou ver sua equipe com um sorriso satisfeito ele olha para o céu escuro e pensa sobre a vida ignorando sempre uma voz irritante.

Com o final do show pirotécnico o grupo vai para sua casa com corações determinados por que amanhã os deimon devil bats vão lutar contra a linha mais alta de Tóquio e pretender vencer.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Tsudere: é um termo japonês para uma personalidade que é inicialmente agressiva, que alterna com outra mais amável. Tsundere é uma combinação de duas palavras, tsuntsun (ツンツン? ) e deredere (デレデレ? ). Tsuntsun é a onomatopeia para "frio, brusco", e deredere significa "tornar-se amável/amoroso".
> 
> • Perseguidor ou Stalking: é uma palavra de origem inglesa derivada da tradução do verbo to stalk, que pode ser entendido como ficar à espreita, vigiar, espiar. 
> 
> • A música utilizada Firework esta musica tem muitas versões, mas eu me baseie na versão do grupo nightcore.


	37. CORRIDA 37- O DEMÔNIO X O DEUS DO MAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O confronto entre Devil Bats X Poseidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

**“Você nunca sabe que resultados virão da sua ação. Mas se você não fizer nada, não existirão resultados.”**

**( Mahatma Gandhi )**

Enquanto os meninos de Deimon se trocavam no vestiário, Sena decidiu ler um dos manuais que Sanji havia lhe dado e uma parte em particular chama a atenção e ele ler em voz alta “_as pessoas acham que os pequenos não podem ser grandes, que os fracos não podem ser fortes, mas a fraqueza só é fraqueza se a considera como tal, Sena lembre-se a fraqueza só existe se você acredita nisto. Nunca em nenhuma circunstância desista do seu ideal, nunca desista de chegar ao topo, antes de lutar lembre-se você deve impressionar seu inimigo, se ele for enganado por sua aparência a batalha esta quase vencida._

_Sena as pessoas te acham um amor, meiga, pequena e fofa eles não esperam que você lute com força, tire proveito disto, sua arma não é a sua única aliada o ambiente também pode ser, iludir no campo de batalhar é muitas vezes a diferença entre a vitória e derrota, e lute com força não importa o inimigo por que a decepção no campo de batalha não é uma opção.” _

Ao termina de ler ele diz “_hoje vamos provar que baixinhos também podem lutar_!” com um sorriso Sena fecha o manual e vai se trocar.

****************************************************************************************************************

No vestiário do Kyoshin Poseidon Kobanzame diz _“p-pessoal o jogo de hoje contra o deimon...” _Mizumachi responde “_não precisa se preocupar Kobanzame senpai!”_ e Kobanzame sorrir e diz “_isto é certo, com Kakei e Mizumachi aqui, deimon não têm chance_” e Kakei sério como sempre diz “_com certeza. Como nos prometemos naquele dia... Nos definitivamente vamos para o nacional”_ Mizumachi da um abraço lateral em Kakei e diz “_eu Kakei e todo mundo...”_ o grupo se reuniu e Kakei diz “_nosso objetivo é...”_ e todo o time grita _“conquistar o nacional!_” e Kobanzame diz _“Poseidon!”_ e o grupo responde “_Go! splash Go!”._

****************************************************************************************************************

No estádio o clima era ensolarado a torcida de Deimon grita sendo animada pela líder de torcidas e Suzuna grita _“Ya Ha!”_ ela faz um salto triplo e pousa perfeitamente no chão, sua roupa de torcida agora tem asas e uma cauda e ela grita “_derrotem o Kyoshin Poseidon! Vamos pessoal incentivá-los!” _e as meninas da torcida gritam _“GO! GO! devil bats! GO! GO! devil bats!”._

Mamori fala “_você tem asas e cauda agora?”_ e Yukimitsu que estava observando diz “_como você faz para elas se moverem?”_ Suzuna faz um rostinho malicioso e diz _“é um segredo_” Komusubi se levanta do banco e Sena na sua roupa de Eyeshield diz “_está começando Daiki kun_” e Monta de braços cruzados diz _“a responsabilidade e nossa, anões de deimon, vamos mostra a todos do que somos feitos” _os três gritam “_vamos lá anões de deimon_!”.

Nisto as meninas do Kyoshin começam a entrar e Monta diz “_olha são as meninas do Poseidon!”_ as meninas entram e o publico começa a gritar enquanto as meninas em suas roupas de sereias gritam “_Poseidon! Poseidon! Splash GO!”_ entre o público os jogadores do White Knight estavam observando, e seu treinado Shouji com um rosto sério e um pouco confuso diz “_então elas estão fazendo cosplay?_” os jogadores ao redor gritam _“técnico não estrague nossos sonhos!”._

Os torcedores gritam e no meio das meninas Mizumachi vestido roupa de torcida esta gritando “_Poseidon! Poseidon! Splash GO!”_ e a dupla de chibi grita “_tem uma pessoa estranha lá_!” Kobanzame tem um rosto preocupado e Kakei tapa o rosto e diz “_este idiota_”. Mizumachi tira as roupa de torcida e fica só de short ele faz alguns saltos ornamentais e impressiona o publico incluído os devil bats e Kuroki grita “_quem é aquele?!”_ e Juumonji diz “_e o Mizumachi o cara que venceu Onihei”_ e Togano fala _“ele é flexível pra caramba_” Sena estava impressionado assim como Monta.

Takamine estava brincando com os óculos enquanto Ootawara estava rindo e diz “_até que ele não é mau!”_ e Kumabukuro diz “_que incrível!”_ e Sanada _fala “Mizumachi acaba de recepcionar deimon de forma iluminada”_ e Sena diz “_ele tem um bom movimento_” e Monta diz “_não é pra se impressionar com isto”_ e Mizumachi grita _“ei falso Eyeshield viu que alto? usando esta altura como arma nós vamos vencer Deimon, esta é a minha declaração de guerra!”._

Komusubi chama a atenção de Mizumachi e grita _“desafio!”_ e Mizumachi fala “_ora omusibi... você não fugiu!”_ Hiruma olha pra os dois se encarado e diz para equipe “_não podemos deixar que ele se exibir, é ruim para moral do time”_ e Sena diz _“Suzuna ajuda aqui_” Suzuna acena e faz seis lideres de torcida sentarem em um banco e Eyeshield grita _“Daiki!”_ Komusubi entendeu fica embaixo do banco e mostrado toda a sua força ele levanta o banco com a lideres que grita “_Power! Power! devil bats!”_ e Sanada grita “_o que é isto?! Komusubi um dos anões de deimon mostra que não vai perder! Esta é sua contra performance”_ e Kumabukuro diz “_não este é seu aquecimento. Hoje vamos ter uma grande luta aqui”._

Com os cavaleiros Ootawara grita “_isto ai! Esse é o espirito_!” Takamine surpreso diz “_Ootawara você esta do lado dos anões de deimon?_” e Ootawara grita “_viva o espirito lutador! ha! ha! ha!”_ Sakuraba estava rindo e diz “_ele parece bem feliz” _Sakuraba se vira para Shin e diz_ “ei, Shin e você? está torcendo por qual time?”_ Shin ainda estava com o mesmo rosto impassível e diz “_não tenho preferencia por nenhum adversário, afinal apenas os melhores são permitido a continuar_” e Takamine e Sakuraba olha pra Shin e ambos pensam “diz o cara que não para de olhar para Eyeshield” e ambos suspiram com a atitude de seu amigo.

No campo Eyeshield diz “_Eu estava pensando, o Doburoku Sensei ainda esta procurando pelo Daiki kun?”_ e Monta diz “_eu pensei que ele voltaria pelo menos na partida, por onde será que ele esta vagando agora?”_. Nisto uma voz diz “_ei. rapazes...” _e Monta diz _“esta voz...”_ e Kurita diz _“Doburoku Sensei_” e Doburoku responde “_eu finalmente encontrei o Komusubi e o trouxe de volta” _e Eyeshield aponta para Komusubi e diz “_mas ele já esta aqui”_ nisto os devil bats se viram para Doburoku e percebem que o treinador estava desgrenhado e estava seminu puxado um porquinho com ele e o grupo grita “_ele ficou louco!”._

Kurita levou o professor para um banco e Eyeshield pegou um casaco dos devil bats para cobrir o Sensei e Mamori ficou abanando o professor com um leque e Eyeshield diz para Hiruma _“eu acho que vai demorar um pouco pra ele voltar ao normal”_ Hiruma com um rosto irritado diz “_este idiota bebeu demais”._

O pobre porquinho que Doburoku trouxe com ele, estava sofrendo a ira de Cerberus e estava preste a ser devorado, mas o porquinho teve uma ideia brilhante, ele conversou com o poderoso cão e convenceu Cerberus a não come-lo, Cerberus despois de refletir estava agora oferece seu prato cheio de comida para o porquinho o incentivando a comer muito para diversão de Sena e Monta, Sena diz _“parece que eles chegaram a um entendimento_” e Monta diz “_sim por enquanto”._

A torcida do Poseidon começa a fazer uma ola e o narrador Sanada grita “_a torcida Kyoshin esta fazendo sua amada e tradicional ola!” _e Yukimitsu diz _“deve ser por causa do Poseidon o deus do mar que é o mascote deles”_ nisto a equipe Poseidon entra no campo todos altos. E Monta diz “_eu já sabia disto, mas agora com ele na minha frente eles parecem bem intimidantes”_ e Eyeshield diz _“bom vamos mostra que demônios não têm medo de Deus”_ e Hiruma com uma risada maligna diz “_bom chibi, o demônio versus o Deus do mar hein?! vamos mostra a eles quem é o mais forte, mas lembre-se não é o time mais alto que vai vencer, vai vencer aquele que jogar melhor futebol americano”_ o time se reúne e confirma e Hiruma grita “_vamos matar eles!” _e o time responde “_Ya-Ha”._

Na cabine de locução Sanada grita “_começa agora uma das quartas de finais do torneio nacional intercolegial de futebol americano Deimon VS Kyoshin!”_ os jogadores se alinham e Mizumachi estava na frente de Komusubi diz “_bem vamos começar omusibi chan...”_ já Komusubi se lembra de seu treinamento de sumô e quanto o jogo começa Komusubi ataca Mizumachi o surpreendendo Hiruma ver a abertura e manda a bola para Eyeshield que passa pelo buraco e corre sem medo, quando os dois Hiroshi tentam atacar Eyeshield ,na primeira linha de tempo Eyeshield foi parado pela dupla, nesta linha ele se desvia e continua correndo em direção ao gol até Kakei o parar com toda a força.

O narrador Sanada grita “_Eyeshield 21 passou pela abertura criada por Komusubi kun, foi uma jogada bem rápida”_ Eyeshield se levanta com a posse de bola e Kakei diz “_você...”_ Eyeshield ignora Kakei e volta para comemorar com os trio anão Kakei tem um olhar determinado e Shin estava observando com devoção. Kakei se aproxima de Mizumachi que ainda esta abaixando no chão e diz “_você baixou a guarda, além do mais como baixo centro de gravidade de Komusubi, aceleração durante o empurrão inicial e a sua melhor arma_” Mizumachi se levanta e diz “_uaa! Agora esta interessante”_ o narrador grita _“se continuar neste ritmo deimon vai ter o primeiro down”._ Os times se alinham e Mizumachi se põem em posição de natação.

Na arquibancada Sakuraba diz “_ai esta a posição de natação_!” o público espera ansioso e Eyeshield pode sentir a energia em volta de Mizumachi e pensa “agora ele ficou serio não podemos fraquejar” quando a largada começa numa luta acirrada Mizumachi supera Komusubi, que vai em direção a Eyeshield que se desvia, mas ainda foi pego e derrubado e o narrador grita “_Mizumachi destruí a barreira de Komusubi e derruba Eyeshield 21!”_ e o público grita “_Mizumachi!”._

Takamine fala “_seu poder e altura e até mesmo aceleração durante o empurrão inicial são incríveis... originalmente isto era impossível, quando se joga na defesa, Mizumachi se move depois que ele vê o primeiro movimento do atacante, então não seria possível ganhar no empurrão inicial”,_ o jogo continua e Komusubi falha outra vez e o ataque de deimon termina.

Suzuna segura uma placa junto com as meninas da torcida, na placa estava escrito defesa, ela grita “_defesa!_” e o narrador grita “_Mizumachi arrasou Komusubi e a ofensiva de deimon não rende nada, agora Kyoshin vai pra o ataque”_ Komusubi segura seu capacete apreensivo. Enquanto isto Musashi assiste o jogo preocupado, e em algum lugar da Europa Sanji estava assistindo o jogo com uma expressão séria e um cigarro nos lábios.

Eyeshield e Monta se aproximam de um Komusubi que está desanimado e Eyeshield diz “_vamos recuperar a bola!”_ para surpresa de Komusubi e Monta fala _“é isso ai! fizemos uma promessa, vamos mostrar a todos os que os baixinhos podem fazer!”_ Komusubi se anima e os três se preparam.

Komusubi foi superado mais uma vez e quando Monta e Eyeshield foi ajudar a dupla foi impedida pela dupla Hiroshi, o corredor dos Poseidon ia passar para marcar, mas Hiruma defende, na arquibancada Kid que acaba de chegar diz “_ora, ora, parece que deimon esta uma enrascada, e agora baixinhos de deimon o que vão fazer?”_ Tetsuma estava impassível e seu treinador estava atirando. No campo Hiruma estava atirando nos três baixinhos e gritando “_seus chibi de merda, vocês estão dormindo se vocês três forem bloqueados nossas jogadas vão ruir!”_ Kurita tenta segurar Hiruma, mas a raiva dele era imensa.

Na arquibancada Ootawara fala _“bah! ha! ha! ha... Komusubi tinha que ter bloqueado esta... não tem como uma ter uma partida decente com uma linha tão frágil”_ e Ikari que estava acorrentado ao lado de Ootawara fala “_por causa da diferença de força Eyeshield e Monta não consegue passar”_ nisto Takamine segura os óculos em pânico e grita “_Ootawara estava dizendo algo inteligente!”_ e Sakuraba grita “_você acha isto surpreendente!”._

No meio da gritaria dos cavaleiros uma nova voz diz “_eu entendi!”_ Sakuraba se vira e ver Torakichi olhando um papel e Sakuraba pergunta “_o que você entendeu Torakichi?”_ e Torakichi responde “_um lineman no futebol americano pode ser comparado em termos de RPG como um guerreiro, e os dois baixinhos atrás dele que pega a bola são como um sacerdote e um mago, aqueles que fazem a magia como os magos não podem se proteger do ataque então o guerreiro, ou seja, lineman é o lutador que o proteger com toda a sua força... e mais o menos assim Takamine oni-san”._

E Takamine que tinha superado o choque de Ootawara responde “_sim é isto mesmo”_ e a voz de Onihei soa ao lado de Torakichi “_Deimon ira perder aqui_” Onihei faz um sinal cool e Torakichi aponta “_ah!! o cara que perdeu feio para o time do Mizumachi antes_” nisto Onihei senti um vento frio e fica deprimido vendo isto Takamine e Sakuraba fala junto “_Torakichi! por favor não_” Onihei se recupera e diz “_enquanto Deimon não puder superar Mizumachi os Poseidon são invencíveis mesmo eu que sou mais alto não pude vencer, Deimon tem um pesado fardo para encarar_”.

No campo Eyeshield e Monta tenta animar Komusubi e Mizumachi e aproxima junto com os dois Hiroshi e Mizumachi diz desdenhoso “_ainda não é tarde é melhor você pedir para ser substituído, um line anão não nada mais que desvantagem”_ nisto Komusubi se lembra da sua fuga se lembra dos amigos que vieram atrás, se lembra da noite de pijama, lembra-se de seu treinamento e principalmente lembra-se da promessa feita ao som de fogos de artificio e grita para Mizumachi “_não vou fugir!”_ Eyeshield tinha um sorriso e Monta grita _“é isso ai!”_ ambos os trios se encaram e se afastam Mizumachi ainda sorrindo e volta para o seu time.

No banco de Deimon uma voz soa “_entrega Yokozuna este são presente de macho!”_ nisto todos no campo vem o pai de Komusubi trazendo um engradado de bebidas e a mãe de Komusubi ao lado dele, Eyeshield e Monta grita “_a família Komusubi!”_ e Suzuna disse “_da pra perceber na hora!” _nisto Mamori olha para as bebidas no engradado e diz “_obrigado pela oferta mais saquê é um pouco,...”_ na palavra saquê Doburoku Sensei que estava desmaiado se levanta gritando _“saquê!”_ e Yukimitsu grita “_ele reviveu!”._

Enquanto Doburoku ataca as bebidas Yudi Komusubi grita _“Daikichi!”_ Komusubi olha para seu pai e Yudi diz “_qual é a arma dos homens do clã Komusubi? velocidade? altura? Não é nada disto idiota!”_ nisto Yudi levanta o braço esquerdo mostrado os músculos e da palmadas nos músculos com o braço direito e diz “_esse braços musculosos a força de um entregador, não se esqueça disto e não pegue leve com eles!”._

Komusubi se lembra de seu tempo como entregador, seu tempo na luta de sumô e tem uma epifania o narrador grita “_falta pouco para o touchdown dos Poseidons!” _os times se alinham, mas antes de se preparar Komusubi puxa Monta e Eyeshield e grita para a dupla _“força!”_ e vai para a linha e Monta pergunta “_o que foi isto?”_ e Eyeshield diz “_eu acho que ele descobriu algo, vamos lá!”._

Nisto no campo Kobanzame grita “_set!”_ na arquibancada Takamine meche nos óculos e diz “_não há duvida que Kyoshin vá fazer uma corrida agressiva e passar pelo buraco de Komusubi!”_ no campo Mizumachi diz “_você pode saber o que vamos fazer, mas não mudar o fato que não pode me parar! Certo omusibi chi!”._

A linha dispara e Komusubi mergulha e Doburoku grita “_rip! esta técnica e o contrário do swin de Mizumachi! aquele safado ele descobriu sozinho!”_ na arquibancada Onihei cruza os braços e diz _“a vitória vai ser de Mizumachi, meu ponto forte e a técnica você não acham que eu tentei o rip” _no campo a técnica de Mizumachi e Komusubi se choca e Mizumachi diz “_vocês tampinhas sempre fazem as mesmas coisas” _e resposta Komusubi grita “_vencer!”._

Mizumachi olha para o rosto de Komusubi e ver determinação e Komusubi começa a lutar mais forte e Eyeshield diz _“se é uma batalha de força Daikichi não vai perder!”_ e Komusubi com um grito de “_fugooooo!_” arremessa Mizumachi e Komusubi avança para atacar o quarterback os dois Hiroshi tentam para Komusubi, mas Eyeshield e Monta intercepta a dupla atingindo o estomago dos dois Komusubi atinge o quarterback que larga a bola que Eyeshield é rápido para tocar e jogar para Monta que segura à bola tomando a posse de bola para deimon.

Nesta virada o público grita e Sanada diz “_inacreditável! quando o Kyoshin estava preste a marca um touchdown deimon usa a combinação de poder, velocidade e recepção os anões de deimon recuperam a bola!”_ na arquibancada os cavaleiros estão admirados mesmo Onihei parece não acreditar.

Kurita grita _“você três conseguiram você são incríveis!”_ Hiruma com a sua arma estava satisfeito e os irmãos huh ,huh estavam orgulhosos. Yudi olha para o filho comemorando com os três amigos e diz “_Daikichi eu não te dei uma grande corpo solido, mas você tem o pequeno e confiável corpo de sua mãe!” _nisto Daikichi para sua comemoração e faz um sinal para sua mãe que pega um lenço e chora de orgulho e felicidade.

Na arquibancada Onihei diz “_força... isso não é sobre a técnica que você usa no final ele usou um dos fundamentos do futebol americano para vencer o Mizumachi...”_ Onihei se senta um pouco desolado, no campo Kobanzame ver Mizumachi jogado no chão e diz “_Mizumachi não fique assim...” _quando Kobanzame olha para o rosto de Mizumachi ele fica com medo e Mizumachi se levanta e diz “_tem coisa que você não consegue entender até que esteja na sua frente, fui tolo ter subestimado ele, só por ser baixo...”_ Mizumachi olha para Kakei e diz “_agora entendo a verdade de suas palavras às chances de vencer são mesmo meio a meio”._

Nisto Mizumachi sorrir, Kakei reflexivamente diz “_sim... deimon é um time ultra ofensivo apesar de sua defesa ser fraca, ele compensam com um poder de ataque muito forte, mas Kyoshin é diferente nós também vamos jogar ofensivamente”_ Mizumachi bate palmas e volta a ter seu rosto normal e diz _“gostei disto_” Kobanzame diz “_era isso que eu ia dizer vamos atacar com força e agressividade” _e Mizumachi e os dois Hiroshi gritam “_sim!”._

Sanada fala “_a pose vai para deimon!”_ e Kumabukuro diz “_de qualquer modo se eles não forem cauteloso a bola será roubada”_ no campo o pai e a mãe de Komusubi sentam ao lado de Doburoku que estava agora seu eu normal e vestido que diz _“é uma situação complicada ele pode sofre a perda da bola ou Poseidon pode avançar ele sofreram um safety que fará o Kyoshin marcar primeiro”._

No campo Juumonji estava conversando com Komusubi e ele diz “_na próxima vez ele vira com swin, não importa como, acabe com o Mizumachi”_ Komusubi acena com a cabeça e os dois terminam a conversa quando Komusubi percebe Doburoku Sensei que estava gritando _“use as força de seu braço, do seu braço! exatamente como fez mais cedo!”_ os pais dele também gritam “_força Daikichi!”._

O jogo volta acontecer e Mizumachi consegue passar por Komusubi e ataca Hiruma o passe foi incompleto Hiruma chuta Komusubi e depois diz “e_u preciso saber você pode ou não fazer um buraco para Eyeshield passar?” _Komusubi bate no peito e diz “_fuggo_” Hiruma sorri e volta à jogada e Hiruma grita “_set hut! hut!”_ e a jogada inicia Hiruma passa para Eyeshield que correr para a linha na direção de Komusubi e Mizumachi, no confronto do dois no instante que Mizumachi levanta o braço Komusubi dar um forte empurrão no peito de Mizumachi que o manda voando na hora Mizumachi pensa “o que! é como um foguete de dois estagio!”.

O narrador grita “_Komusubi mandou Mizumachi pelos ares!”_ no campo Eyeshield passa em alta velocidade e Kakei vai interceptar quando ele derruba-o, Kakei diz “_você não vai passar Eyeshield falso!”_ Kakei tira o capacete e mostra seu rosto suado, apesar de seu rosto mostra desprezo seu pensamento são os seguintes “é impressão minha ou ele esta ficando mais rápido”, ele ia abrir a boca para falar mais quando Eyeshield se levanta e olha para Kakei e por um momento Kakei viu o verdadeiro Eyeshield na frente dele.

Quando Kakei pisca, ele vê o farsante, mas algo impede Kakei de chama-lo de falso, o Eyeshield de deimon passa por Kakei sem dar nenhuma importância a ele Kakei são do campo pensado “o que foi isto?” na arquibancada Shin esta queimando e ele pensa “eu sabia, Eyeshield ainda esta é jovem, ele ainda esta se acostumando com seu corpo, é por isso que nas partidas reais são o momento que ele evolui, a pressão do jogo o faz liberar o seu potencial, quando ele lutar com alguém forte é o momento que ele dar uma passa em frente...logo ele fara um movimento novo eu posso sentir” e Sakuraba pergunta “_Shin você tá bem?”_ Shin não responde os olhos dele estão no campo.

No campo Kakei passar por Mizumachi que diz “_foi mal”_ Kakei saindo do transe que o farsante o tinha colocado responde “_tudo bem, esta coisa são normais numa partida não se preocupe e só continua atacando, por que daqui de trás nos continuaremos bloqueado tudo”_ nisto o Hiroshi moreno fala com lagrimas nos olhos “_estou comovido Kakei Sensei foi muito lindo você dizendo que íamos bloquear tudo com você”_ e Kakei com um sinal de irritação diz “_eu já disse pra não me chamar de mestre!”_ e o Hiroshi moreno diz “_não em termos de habilidade você certamente é meu mestre eu Oohira Hiroshi, vou ser sempre o seu primeiro discípulo!”_, mas o Hiroshi loiro fala “_não seja descarado eu sou primeiro discípulo já é ruim você ter o mesmo nome que eu, eu Oonishi Hiroshi acho você degradante!” _os dois começa a briga mais Kakei manda a dupla voltar para linha.

O jogo reinicia e Kakei e os dois Hiroshi mostram que são uma força a ser contada, eles bloqueiam a linha de passe impedido os passes de Hiruma para Monta, no entanto Hiruma faz uma linda jogada e passa para Eyeshield na lateral surpreendendo o púbico, mas a onda gingante de Poseidon não era para se subestimada e deimon não consegui marcar era a vez do ataque dos Poseidon e eles marcam e primeiro e o placar mostra 07 a zero apesar de conseguir bloquear Eyeshield Kakei tinha percebido algo “esta Eyeshield tinha levando vario tackle dele, mas ele não parecia ferido nem desanimado pelo contraio ele parecia ficar mais forte e mais rápido” este pensamento o preocupa um pouco.

No lado de deimon enquanto Eyeshield estava bebendo água e Monta fala “_eu Eyeshield, no inicio do jogo Mizumachi te chamou de falso Eyeshield e Kakei algum tempo depois de chamou de farsante, o que ele quis dizer com isto?”_ e Eyeshield responde “_você não sabia? realmente existiu um jogador que estudou em Notre Dame que se chamava Eyeshield_” e Monta fala “_quer dizer que realmente existiu um Eyeshield 21?! incrível! espera um pouco...”._

Monta pensa um pouco e fica irritado e grita “_que dizer que Kakei esta dizendo que você nunca vai chegar os pés dele! mukyaii! que raiva! Mas por que você não parece chateado?!”_ e Eyeshield responde “_eu não me importo que ele me chame de falso tudo que eu quero é levar este time para o torneio de natal”_ e Monta sorrir e diz “_você tem razão! nós vamos fazer isto, eu vou pegar os Hiroshi você só acaba com Kakei, vamos dar um jeito juntos!”._

Hiruma ouviu a conversa e diz “_interessante... você dois”_ ambos olham para Hiruma que tinha sua metralhadora em ambos os braços de forma descontraída e diz “_o que acha de tentarem a primeira jogada em conjunto de vocês dois”_ os dois inclinam a cabeça e dizem _“hein?!”_ e Hiruma diz “_é uma jogada ofensiva completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que fizemos até agora afinal se você for um pássaro você não será levado pelas ondas gigantes”_ os dois falam “_um pássaro?”_ Hiruma mostra uma carta e diz “_é a nova forma ofensiva dos devil bats... wisbones_.” Hiruma pede tempo e se reúne o time junto com Doburoku, na explicação Yukimitsu diz “_osso da sorte de um pássaro?” _e Kurita diz “_sim é o que parece quando olhado de cima” _e Hiruma grita “_chega de enrolação vamos começar!” _ele atira e todos vão para a nova formação.

Os devil bats entram em formação e Kobanzame fala _“que formação é aquela?”_ no publico a torcida sussurra confusa um dos torcedores diz “_é uma jogada combinado Monta e Eyeshield?”,_ Takamine fala “_três corredores possíveis atrás?”_ ele engole em antecipação e Sakura fala “_Takamine que formação é esse?”_ mesmo o treinado dos cavaleiros fica surpreso e Takamine vendo a reação do treinador grita “_Wakana!”_ assustada Wakana grita “_sim!”_ e Takamine fala “_a próxima jogada de deimon de um zoom e filme os detalhes, esta formação provavelmente vai mostrar as habilidade deles, deve ser a técnica mortal de Hiruma Youichi!”_ no campo Monta diz “_nos nunca praticamos esta jogada_” e Eyeshield responde “_vamos fazer nosso melhor e ir”._

No lado dos Poseidon Kakei diz “_Mizumachi por precaução fique de olho do lado de fora_” e Mizumachi diz _“certo!”_ e no campo Hiruma diz _“engula essa! wishbone! set hut!"_ A jogada começa e Mizumachi se lança para Ishimaru, mas Hiruma fica com a bola e corre pelo campo, Kakei manda alguém para Hiruma, mas quando o jogador ia para Hiruma, Hiruma lança a bola para Eyeshield que correr combinado com Monta e deimon ganha 30 jardas facilmente.

E o publico vai a delírio Hiruma fala com Kurita “_mesmo sem treinar eles fizeram perfeitamente!_” e Kurita diz “_eles são demais!”_ no próximo ataque de deimon Mizumachi tentou atacar Eyeshield 21 pensando que deimon dependia dele e Hiruma percebendo isto deixou Ishimaru correr com a bola para surpresa de Mizumachi e deimon consegue mais seis jardas e narrador grita “_Ishimaru quebrou o bloqueio de maneira brilhante que planejamento!” _Ishimaru fica feliz com os elogios.

Na equipe técnica Mamori e Suzuna estavam pulando em alegria já os pais de Komusubi estava batendo palmas e Doburoku estava rindo e ele diz para Yukimitsu “_nós dois anos que eu não vi este desgraçado aperfeiçoou o wishbone!”_ o narrador Kumabukuro explica para o público a jogada e Kobanzame e fala _“como vamos para os três?”_ e Takamine comenta para os cavaleiros “_onde Kyoshin vai defender, onde ele for atacar, Hiruma vai conseguir passar... Hiruma vai ler a jogada e vai passar a bola pra quem esta livre”_ Kid que estava observando fala “_um verdadeiro demônio”._

A jogada acontece mais uma vez e desta vez Monta assume uma posição de corrida surpreendendo todos, neste momento Kid e Takamine fala ao mesmo tempo “_Hiruma Youichi, ele é o as escondido dos devil bats”_ quando ambos terminam de falar Hiruma marcar um touchdown e grita “_Ya-Ha!”_ o narrador grita _“touchdown 7 a 6! Graça a Hiruma o contra ataque de deimon começou” _enquanto isto Hiruma ficava atirando coma metralhadora.

Eyeshield estava observando feliz até que é chutado por três irmãos que estava andando em seu caminho e Eyeshield pergunta _“por que vocês me chutaram sem dizer nada_?” Juumonji de costa levanta um polegar e diz _“nos fazemos isto quando queremos agradecer...”_ e Togano levanta o polegar também e continua “_mas não tem como...”_ e Kuroki olha sorrindo para Eyeshield e levanta o polegar também e continua “_chuta aquele cara, certo?”_ e Eyeshield diz “_então eu sou o substituto, que divertido”_ Eyeshield olha para Hiruma que ainda estava animado pelo campo e pensa “certas coisas não mudam” nisto Monta abraça Sena em comemoração e Hiruma aponta as armas para dupla que se desvia das balas Hiruma se acalma e diz “_vamos continuar!”._

Em algum lugar nos Estados Unidos o time dos aliens estava se espremendo em frente ao notebook e Panther diz _“já da pra ver o jogo?”_ seu amigo de óculos diz _“só um segundo_” e Homer bate nos ombros de Panther e diz “_é bom pode assistir a partida pela internet, mesmo que esteja noutro lado do mundo!”_ e o Walter diz “_é verdade mais a rede esta um pouco congestionada ah conseguir!”_ todos se espremem e podem ver uma imagem de Eyeshield e Panther grita “_Eyeshield 21!”._

O jogo reinicia é Kurita e Komusubi atacam com força e abre um caminho pelo meio e Eyeshield passa pelo centro Mizumachi grita “_isto é ruim parem o Eyeshield!”_ Oonishi e Oohira vão para cima e o Hiroshi louro grita _“não nos subestime!”_ e o moreno grita “_nos somos a melhor defesa do Japão!”_ e Eyeshield pensa “este foi o caminho aberta pela minha equipe não vou falha!” Eyeshield mostra sua habilidade passa pelos dois e faz touchdown.

Os dois Hiroshi estão em choque, na Europa Sanji esta com olhos cheio de coração e sorrido como um tolo e cantando “_Sena swan_!” nos Estados Unidos o time inteiro grita “_mas o que?!”_ voltando ao Japão nas arquibancadas Kid olha serio e diz “_que corrida assustadora, não é a toa que aquele cara gosta dela_” no lado dos cavaleiros Sakuraba estar surpreso, Takamine meche os óculos e pergunta “_Shin esta corrida?” _e Shin que mantinha seus olhos em Eyeshield responde “_é a corrida demoníaca_”.

Suzuna grita no campo _“Ya! ai esta_!” Yukimitsu em adoração grita “_devil bats Ghost!”_ o publico grita e Sanada fala _“ele conseguiu! o Eyeshield 21 consegue um touchdown impressionante e agora é o final do primeiro tempo como esta maravilhosa jogada, vamos para o intervalo”._ No banco Mamori que estava filmando diz “_ah acabou o primeiro tempo_” e Yukimitsu diz “_que pena...”_ e Suzuna disse “_agora que finalmente estávamos tendo vantagem_”.

No campo Monta diz “_um ponto de diferença_” e Eyeshield diz “_precisamos fazer outro touchdown no segundo tempo” _e Kurita diz “_mas nosso time tomou uma inciativa! O wishbone foi demais_!” e Hiruma diz “_o problema e quanto tempo o wishbone vai durar?”_ e Kurita pergunta “_o que quer dizer?”_ Eyeshield responde “_Kakei foi uma estrela no futebol americano ele não vai deixa isto continuar” _e Hiruma fala “_o chibi tem razão então temos que nos prepara para problemas_” a equipe vai se preparar.

E Eyeshield se senta ao lado de Hiruma e fala mansamente “_capitão eu vou usar o devil bats Ghost em Kakei se não funcionar eu vou precisar de um pouco de tempo para fazer outra coisa para passar por ele”_ e Hiruma diz “_é aquilo que você estava treinado antes?”_ Eyeshield nem que saber como Hiruma sabe disto, mas fala “_não eu vou fazer outra coisa só que meu corpo não vai estar habituado posso precisa de uma pouco de tempo, mas uma coisa te prometo, vou passar por ele” _Hiruma dar um tapa no capacete de Eyeshield e Hiruma diz “_quem disse que eu estou preocupado com isto”._

Do lado de Kakei o Kyoshin está reunido e Oonishi e Oohira estão em choque ambos pensam a mesma coisa “esse é o Eyeshield 21. Se tivermos que enfrenta-lo mano a mano perderemos! não temos jeito de para-lo!” Kakei viu isto e se preocupou com os seus amigos ele pensa “sabia que tinha algo estanho com este jogador, eu preciso para-lo sim! Sou o único que pode para-lo eu treinei para lutar com o verdadeiro Eyeshield, ele não é o verdadeiro eu posso para-lo assim vou levantar a moral do time” tendo decidido Kakei disse “_vamos bloqueá-lo no um contra um_”.

Mizumachi se aproxima olhos curiosos e bebendo agua e Kobanzame diz “_você quer dizer que tem um plano para parar o wishbone? claro que eu pensei em um, mas achei melhor meu kouhai dizer o plano”_. E Kakei diz “_o wishbone acaba com duas de nossas formações em um instante e passa por aonde há abertura é isto que o torna mais forte_” e Mizumachi para de beber e diz “_entendo se nós decidimos onde vai ser a abertura podemos saber onde será a corrida de deimon!” _Kakei concorda com a cabeça e Mizumachi diz “_estar decidido! Vamos os deixar correr o quanto quiser!”_ e Kobanzame diz “_o esperado do Kakei sempre correto! E quem vamos deixar correr?”_ e Kakei coloca o capacete diz _“Eyeshield 21”._

A reação foi a seguinte Mizumachi cospe a agua o Hiroshi louro tem os olhos saltando dos óculos Hiroshi moreno chora e Kobanzame tem o rosto cheio de pânico o resto do time tem um olha de não acredito e Kakei diz “_você vão bloquear todos os outros eu bloqueio o Eyeshield”_ e Mizumachi se recupera e diz “_você vai usar uma técnica de alto nível?” _e Kobanzame diz “_você vai usar aquilo?”_ e Kakei olha para o time e diz “_eu vou parar Eyeshield 21”_ e Mizumachi sorri e diz “_certo então nos vamos parar os outros! vamos nesta pessoal!”._

O segundo tempo começa e as duas equipes entra no campo Eyeshield estava se alongando e se abaixa Kakei passar por cima dele e Eyeshield pensa “serio! de novo! na primeira vez foi assustador agora eu acho muito irritante, eu não sei que nível Kakei esta aqui, mas os devil bats não vão perder!” Yukimitsu grita “_boa sorte!”_ os pais de Komusubi gritam “_Faça o seu melhor!”._

A jogada reiniciou e Kakei consegue deter o devil bats Ghost e os Poseidons chutam a bola e marcam e o narrador grita “_com o pouco tempo restando para o final do terceiro tempo os Poseidon marcam!”_ Os Poseidon comemoram, mas Kakei esta desconfiado a moral dos Eyeshield não estava baixa pelo contrario o farsante parecia muito animado e Hiruma tinha um riso estranho no rosto. Outro ataque de Poseidon e o time começa atacar com força mais os devil bats desta vez não mando Eyeshield correr Mizumachi estava se guabando de ter parado o wishbone já Shin na arquibancada observa Eyeshield e fala “_o jogo esta decidido_”.

Com Eyeshield uma voz muito familiar soar “_QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO CHIBI, VOCÊ BAIXOU GUARDA!”_ Eyeshield assustado olha para Hiruma, mas ele estava orientado a defesa e Sena pensa “nunca mais ouvir você, pensei que tinha parado” e voz responde “_EU TERIA PARADO SE VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA-SE TER SEU TRASEIRO CHUTADO PARA PARAR DE FAZER MERDA! PUTA CHIBI ME ESCUTA ESQUEÇA O PASSADO E FOCO NO PRESENTE E MANDE A RAPOSA SE FUDER! SE VOCÊ FALHAR VOU TE TRANSFORMA EM UM QUEIJO SUÍÇO DE TANTO QUE EU VOU ATIRAR EM VOCÊ! ENTENDEU PORRA!”_ Sena assustado grita _“hai!”_ e Hiruma que tinha chegado no lado dele diz “_que porra e essa?”_ e Sena envergonhado diz “_desculpa, não foi nada_” Hiruma levanta uma sobrancelha, mas deixa pra lá Sena vai se posicionar e pensa “é verdade eu me confie na vitória do passado que esqueci de estar no presente, eu tenho que dar tudo de mim!”.

Mamori começa a mandar mensagens do banco para o time, a maioria não entende mais Hiruma entende e Hiruma diz “_seu desgraçados vamos fazer isto!”_ o sorriso maligno junto com a aura de Eyeshield motiva os jogadores de Deimon, do lado do Poseidon Kakei diz “_é a ultima ofensiva deles, eles vão fazer algo que confia então eles vão correr com Eyeshield vamos para-los e vencer deimon_”.

Ambas as equipe se aprontam os deimon fazem o wishbone e Mizumachi diz “_com certeza são teimosos o Eyeshield não vai passar pelo Kakei” _Hiruma passa a bola para Eyeshield e Kakei vai para cima dele e Hiruma grita _“é a mesma jogada exceto..."_ Kakei tenta parar Eyeshield que estava sem a bola e Hiruma grita _“por um idiota!_” e nisto Doburoku grita “_se ele disse idiota..._” e Suzuna disse “_será que é?!”_ e Hiruma com um grito de “_Ya-Há!_” lança a bola e Taki recebe à bola e diz “_aha-há! desculpe pela demora meus fãs_” nisto o público grita _“vai idiota!”_ Mizumachi surpreso diz _“não tem ninguém atrás_” e Kakei diz “_mentira”_.

Taki e derrubando e o narrador Sanada grita _“deimon acertou passe longo e estão bem perto de fazer um touchdown!”_ e Taki comemora girando em alegria, Mizumachi preocupado diz “_ele pode fazer passe mesmo fazendo o wishbone”_ e Hiruma rir e diz “_não pense só por que pararão Eyeshield que vocês venceram, todos nosso jogadores estão motivados somos completamente diferente de um time liderados apenas por um ou dois gênios”_. Mizumachi que estava no chão falou _“uau! falou bonito_” ele levanta o rosto e tem uma expressão seria e Kakei surpreso sussurra “_Mizumachi...”_ e Mizumachi se levanta e olha para Deimon e diz _“o mesmo vale para o nosso time, Kyoshin não tem jogadores ruins todos nos estamos comprometidos com a vitória”._

Mizumachi se lembra de seu inicio no clube de natação, lembra da decepção de não ter amigos, lembra como ele se sentiu sozinho quando o clube de natação falou que não ia para as nacionais, lembra-se de conhecer Kakei, lembra-se da sua saída do time de natação, ele se lembra de conhecer Kobanzame senpai, ele lembra que no início ele não queria nada a ver com clube, mas foi o simples humilde e determinado Kobanzame que lhe deu motivação para participar, ele lembra que o sonho de Kobanzame de chegar as nacionais passou a ser dele também, ele se lembra dele e Kobanzame ajudando a melhorar o ataque do Kakei e por isso que ele não pode deixar de expressar “_Kobanzame senpai é um terceiro ano, já não é o suficiente para vocês sempre pode treinar muito para o próximo ano... Kobanzame senpai e os outros é ultimo torneio deles é por isto que não podemos perder”._

Eyeshield lembra e pensa “a linha do tempo do tempo é diferente na minha linha, no meu tempo Hiruma consegui jogar mais um ano, mas aqui não tenho esta certeza, se perdermos... Hiruma e Kurita terão que ver os jogos da arquibancada, Musashi pode nunca mais jogar e Yukimitsu nunca vai ter a chance de jogar, Não! isto não poder acontecer”. Uma aura está envolta de Eyeshield e todos tem atenção nele Eyeshield se aproxima de Mizumachi falando “_ano que vem...” _ele esta na frente de Mizumachi e diz “_não me faça rir! deimon também... Hiruma, Kurita, Yuki e até Musashi é ultimo ano deles também! tentar de novo ano quem vem! Nós não temos isto! os devil bats não vão perder!”_ Todo o time concordar com ele nisto a jogada reinicia a lutar foi feroz e deimon marcar um touchdown.

No banco o Yudi diz _“que batalha feroz!”_ e Doburoku diz “_ambos os times tem a mesma sensação de que não pode perder, mas quem é o mais forte?”_ Yukimitsu diz “_pessoal!”_ e Doburoku fala para Yudi “_o espirito mais forte, este é o que vai decidir esta disputa!”_ e o narrador Sanada grita “_faltando 7minutos os devil bats viraram o jogo!”_ e Kumabukuro grita “_mais nenhum dos jogadores Poseidon se sentem derrotados ambos estão lutando com tudo!”._

Os Poseidon tentam atacar mais Kurita os bloqueia mostrando seu poder os devil bats se mantem fortes Mizumachi estava com um olhar sombrio e os dois Hiroshi estão discutido Mizumachi levanta os olhos e diz “_já chega de briga por que de agora em diante nós seremos um, nós vamos usar a verdadeira forma de Kyoshin Poseidon!”_ e Kakei diz “_esta é uma técnica usada quando estamos em vantagem se usamos quando estamos perdendo_” Mizumachi o corta e diz “_nos iremos ao torneio e natal juntos não podemos perder!”_ Kakei olhando para Mizumachi pensa e diz

A formação High Wave foi um sucesso e Poseidon consegue vira fazendo o placar 23 a 18 para Poseidon, Kakei quando passou por Eyeshield disse “_você pode ser rápido, mas para passar você vai precisar de força física, esta é a diferença do original e você, você é um farsante não pode passar_” Eyeshield fica calado e Kakei vai embora.

Nesta hora a equipe se reúne o tempo estava apertado e Hiruma diz _“tampinha de merda esta na hora você deve passar pelo Kakei se você correr com a bola Kakei ira tentar para-lo no um contra um” _e Juumonji diz “_se Eyeshield passar por Kakei será um touchdown”_ e Taki fala “_estamos perdendo por cinco pontos e faltam 20 segundos com um touchdown faremos seis pontos e assim viramos e vencemos!” _e Kuroki diz “_fala é fácil”_ e Kurita diz “_mas estamos sem tempo é só o que dar pra fazer”._

O grupo meio que desanima, mas a voz confiante de Eyeshield diz “_eu vou passar!”_ todos olham em admiração para Eyeshield e ele diz “_eu fiz uma promessa a todos vocês eu vou passar, acredite em mim como eu acredito em vocês”_ Monta confiante bate na costa de Eyeshield e diz “_este e nosso ás!”_ e Sena se lembra do discurso de Monta na sua primeira vida e sorrir com o plano traçado deimon se posicionam e Eyeshield pensa “o único dever de um ás é vencer e por isso que eu vou passar” a aura verde envolve Eyeshield e Shin da arquibancada pode sentir o momento.

Quando Eyeshield corre, Kakei vai enfrenta-lo e Eyeshield se lembra do desespero que corre em seu corpo, lembra-se deste tempo desesperado e junta duas técnicas, o ritmos dos passos que ele aprendeu com Doburoku e seu próprio estilo de corrida esculpidos por 10 anos, surpreendendo todos e Sakuraba diz “_aquilo é...”_ e Takamine diz “_um giro_” Shin estava impressionado.

E Togano ainda segurando seu oponente diz _“o giro que ela usou..._” e Kuroki empurrando seu adversário diz “_para fugir de nos_” e Juumonji com seu adversário caído diz “_não, esta diferente_” e Doburoku deixa sua garrafa de bebida cair no chão em surpresa e temor e ele diz “_ele combinou o devil bat. Ghost com um giro, ele não só some de vista como se for pego ele pode escapar é praticamente um Hurricane Ghost! Eu não acredito o chibi evolui-o sozinho o fantasma”. _

O grupo estava comemorando, mas Eyeshield sabia melhor, Mizumachi grita atrás de Eyeshield e estende a mão para impedi-lo, mas desta vez Eyeshield mesmo agarrado antes de cair o grito do técnico foi _“touchdown!”_ Por um instante inteiro o campo fica em silencio vendo a pequena figura de Eyeshield com braço estendido com a bola marcando o touchdown e Mizumachi jogado no chão agarrando-o e o narrador grita “_touchdown, jogo terminado!”_ Eyeshield só pode olhar para o placar mostrado Poseidon 23 e Deimon 24 e pensar “eu conseguir?” e Sanada totalmente emocionado grita “_No final um touchdown nos últimos três segundos, deimon devil bats viram o jogo e ganham!”_ Kumabukuro estava segurando seu amigo e tentado não fazer ambos cair da cabine e diz _“calma você vai cair no campo!”._

Eyeshield pense “ganhamos?!” e Hiruma grita atirando “_Ya-Ha!”_ e Eyeshield e levantado do chão e jogado no ar pelo seu time gritando “_Ya-Ha!”_ no banco Yudi levanta garrafa de bebida e a mãe tem um sorriso lacrimoso e juntos com as meninas das torcida Yukimitsu e Doburoku gritam “_Ya-Ha”_ e toda a torcida dos devil bats grita “_Ya-Ha!”._

Musashi que estava assistindo enquanto trabalhava tem um sorriso no rosto enquanto olha para o céu e depois de um tempo ele volta a trabalhar, na América Holmes grita _“incrível! Eles venceram!”_ e Walter diz _“Eyeshield san mostrou muita garra vencendo Kakei ele é verdadeiramente um samurai”_ e Panther olhava para Eyeshield sendo jogado no ar e pensa _“incrível Sena! você é incrível, eu quero vê-lo logo_”.

Em algum lugar da Europa Sanji tinha acabando de desligar o notebook e estava olhando para janela fumando com um rosto orgulhoso quando uma pessoa com um logo nariz entra na sala e diz “_Sanji eu preciso do meu notebook... ei você tá bem?”_ Sanji vira para o outro e mostra um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz e diz “_nariz longo fale para todos que vamos dar uma festa_” e o jovem confuso diz _“por quê?”_ Sanji não diz nada e sai da sala e o outro homem diz _“faz tempo que eu não o vejo sorrindo assim... algo bom deve ter acontecido”_ o jovem de logo nariz também sorrir e vai avisar o resto da turma.

De volta ao estádio na arquibancada Ootawara estava rindo e grita “_Ba ha! ha! então Deimon venceu! bom muito bom! afinal eu ainda tenho que ter meu desmanche com o Kurita”_ e Takamine ajeitando os óculos diz “_não é desmanche e revanche e eu pensando que você tinha melhorado”_ Kid tinha um sorriso no rosto e sai junto com Tetsuma seguindo por seu técnico, no banco dos devil bats Doburoku e Yudi estão bebendo saquê em comemoração.

No campo Poseidon estava em choque e finalmente Mizumachi se levanta e Komusubi se aproxima dele e oferece a mão Mizumachi olha e com um sorriso humilde ele aperta a mão de Komusubi dizendo “_nos vemos no próximo ano_!” eles se despedem e Mizumachi anda um pouco em direção a sua equipe e baixinho diz “_porém... Kobanzame senpai e os outros e o último torneio para Kobanzame e os outros acabou...”_ com isto ele começa a chorar amargamente.

Kakei se aproxima de Kobanzame seguindo dos dois Hiroshi e diz “_me desculpe Kobanzame senpai a passagem para as semifinais...”_ e Kobanzame de costa diz “_tudo bem... praticamos muito...quando vocês vieram... neste ultimo ano, mesmo que tenha sido o mais duro_” ele se vira para Kakei e mostra seu rosto cheio de lagrimas e diz “_foi também o melhor!”._

Kobanzame limpa as suas lagrimas e vai ate Mizumachi que ainda estava chorando e diz “_não chore Mizumachi”_ e Mizumachi ainda chorando diz “_mas senpai”_ Kobanzame sorrir carinhosamente e diz “_você jogou bem! obrigado_” Mizumachi fala “_Kobanzame senpai” _Kobanzame coloca uma mão no ombro de Mizumachi e com um sorriso Kobanzame diz “_bem nos ainda não acabamos! Vamos saudá-los com nossas cabeças erguidas! No fim deixe-me sentir como seu senpai” _e Mizumachi dar um sorriso meio úmido e diz com carinho “_sim senpai”._

As duas equipes se alinham e se inclinam e dizem juntas “_muito obrigado!”_ e os membro da torcida se levanta e começa a bater palmas gritos de _“você são incríveis!”_ e outro grito de “_deimon e Poseidon são demais!” _outro torcedor grita “_foram demais Poseidon bom jogo deimon!”._

Os jogadores trocam comprimentos e Kakei se aproxima de Eyeshield e Eyeshield diz “_Kakei san”_ e Kakei diz “_a vitória e completamente sua no final você decidiu a partida”_ e Eyeshield coça o pescoço e diz “_obrigado, mas a vitória não é só minha_” nisto Eyeshield olha para Monta e Komusubi comemorando e com um rosto gentil volta a olhar para Kakei e diz “_todo o mundo emprestou a sua força”._

Kakei olha Monta e Komusubi depois para o pequeno jogador a sua frente e diz “_anãos de deimon, certo? para alguém como eu, que sempre usou altura para jogar... nunca imaginei que pessoas como vocês com corpos pequenos poderiam mostrar tanta força, você é realmente diferente do Eyeshield 21 que eu conheci.”_ Nisto Eyeshield rir um pouco e Kakei sentiu seu coração um pouco mais leve apesar da derrota e ele diz “_vamos lutar outra vez Eyeshield 21”._

E Eyeshield diz “_o que você disse?”_ e Kakei fala “_não interesse se e verdadeiro ou imitação, para nós tudo que interessa é se você é bom ou não jogador”_ e Kakei vira de costa para ele e diz “_por isso se você quer ser chamado assim... então você é outro Eyeshield 21!”_ ele vira seu rosto para Eyeshield e sorrir e Eyeshield responde com um sorriso, fazendo Kakei reconhece-lo como a menina Sena. O momento acabar quando Monta pula em Eyeshield quase o derrubando e Kakei aproveita e vai embora com um rosto vermelho, já Monta estar gritando “_nos ganhamos!”_ Komusubi se junta e grita _“vitória!”_ e os três começam a comemorar e os três juntam suas mãos e gritam “_viva chibi de deimon! Viva os Devil Bats!”_ e os três pulam.

Na arquibancada um jovem de cabelos brancos, calça jeans marrom e com uma blusa branca com um casaco bege observando os três anões a pular e ele diz “_Eyeshield 21, huh?!nada mal, porém eu sou o número um”_ se você olhasse de perto veria olhos esverdeados e orgulhosos com um sorriso admirado ele se vira e vai embora. 

***********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A primeira frase do inicio do capitulo foi inspirada na fala do filme Mirror Mirror ou como eu conheço espelho, espelho meu, é o dialogo entre Branca de neve e o anão quando vão ensina-la a ser ladrã, é um filme muito bom eu recomendo.  
• Ola- é uma coreografia realizada por espectadores de algum evento geralmente desportivo até, mas também musical ou qualquer outro que reúna muita gente. Os participantes levantam-se e erguem os braços em fileiras sucessivas em perpendicular ao centro (campo ou palco), criando o efeito visual de uma onda que percorre a audiência. A onda pode ser bidirecional ou unidirecional no sentido horário ou sentido anti-horário.  
• Wishbone- literalmente osso da sorte, é uma formação de ataque no futebol americano.   
• Ás- é um indivíduo que sobressai entre uma coletividade pelo que faz ou sabe nos esportes geralmente e aquele que sempre ajuda o time a vencer.  
• Eu gostaria de compartilhar que em minha opinião a melhor cena do anime, acontece no confronto com os Poseidon, que é a cena final do trio chibi lutando junto, eu amo demais esta cena infelizmente, o contexto dela não aconteceria nesta historia afinal Sena esta mais forte e mais preparador do que o Sena do anime, então na minha humilde opinião Sena conseguiria fazer o touchdown desta vez, com isto terminamos o arco da saga Poseidon e no próximo capitulo começaremos o arco da saga Seibu até lá.


	38. CORRIDA 38- KAITANE RIKU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desta vez vamos conhecer como Riku e Sena fizeram amizade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

** _“Amizades antigas são pedras preciosas, garimpadas nas minas distantes da infância”._ **

[ ** _Lucêmio Lopes da Anunciação_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/lucemio_lopes_da_anunciacao/)

** _“Amizade de infância a gente nunca esquece”._ **

[ ** _Rafaela Nancy Petry Martin_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/rafaela_nancy_petry_martins/)

Duas crianças correm pelo rio, a primeira criança era um menino de cabelos castanhos espertados, vestido um short marrom e uma grande camisa azul clara o sorriso no rosto do menino o fazia parecer angelical, o segundo jovem era um pouco maior que o primeiro ele tinha cabelos brancos incomuns e pele levemente bronzeada sua roupa era uma calça jeans azul e uma camisa vermelha em seu rosto podia se perceber o prazer e o carinho que este menino possuía por seu amigo que o estava puxando enquanto corria.

O jovem de cabelos branco diz “_Sena pra onde vamos?”_ e o jovem mais novo responde “_é uma surpresa Riku Nii, já estamos quase chegado” _o rosto resplandecente do jovem Sena fez o jovem Riku corar e para esconder o rubor ele diz _“tudo bem, mas vamos correr mais rápido afinal você precisa praticar.”_ Sena sorri mais e puxa Riku com mais velocidade a dupla corre até uma praça com muitas árvores.

Na Praça, Sena e Riku param de correr e Sena diz “_Riku Nii, por favor, feche os olhos_” Riku com um sorriso brincalhão fecha os olhos e Sena o guia para uma área, a dupla para e Sena diz “_por favor, conte até 3 e abra os olhos” _Riku ainda sorrindo responde “_um... dois... três...”_ quando ele abre os olhos ele ver confetes caindo e na frente dele estavam Mamori e Sena gritando “_sejam bem vindo Riku Kun!”._

Riku surpreso fala _“vocês...”_ e Mamori fala “_Sena me disse que você estava um pouco triste então pensamos em um jeito de anima-lo, como você ainda e novo no bairro decidimos fazer uma festa de boas vindas, então nós dois fizemos um piquenique_” Sena estava corando timidamente durante o discurso de Mamori, mas tinha um sorriso amoroso para Riku, Riku não sabia o que fazer ou dizer e sorriso de ambos estava o deixando atordoado, mas ele não precisou fazer nada afinal Mamori o puxou em direção à toalha de pano que tinha a comida.

O trio comeu o piquenique em alegria e no final Sena timidamente pergunta “_você gostou Riku?”_ Riku olhou para Sena havia um motivo para ele esta triste, seus pais já estava novamente fazendo planos para se mudar, mas o fato de Sena, seu pequeno e tímido amigo Sena, ter tentado alegra-lo foi o suficiente para tirar qualquer tristeza de Riku sobre o futuro e se focar no momento, e por isso ele com o sorriso mais amoroso que ele poderia dar diz “_eu adorei Sena obrigado”._

E Riku viu mais uma vez aquele sorriso maravilhoso, aquele sorriso que desde a primeira vez, faz seu rosto esquentar e seu coração bater mais forte, e antes que ele faça alguma coisa estupida ele rapidamente se vira para Mamori e diz _“obrigado também Mamo nee”_ Mamori diz “_de nada a propósito vamos bater um retrato”_ ela tira uma câmera da cesta de piquenique e diz _“espera um momento que eu vou preparar a maquina”._

Sena e Riku ficam em pé perto da câmera, Riku olhando carinhosamente para Sena enquanto Sena olha curiosamente para Mamori, quando Mamori estava voltando ela percebe Riku observando Sena, Riku corar ao perceber que foi pego olhando, Mamori tinha um olhar conspiratório no rosto e se aproxima do rosto de Riku como se fosse o beijar que só faz Riku ruborizar mais, Sena confuso sorrir divertido para os dois a brincadeira passa e Mamori faz sinal para os três olharam para câmara eles conta _“três, dois, um_” o som do maquina revela uma foto que imortaliza um momento de pura alegria esta foto sendo mantido em uma porta retrato elegante que esta nas mãos de um Kaitane Riku mais velho que admirar a imagem em nostalgia.

O som de batida na porta retira Riku de suas recordações e quando a porta abre revelar um Kid divertido que ao ver Riku com a foto fala “_Riku você vem ou você vai chegar atrasado de novo”_ Riku olha para Kid e diz _“já estou indo_” Kid com um sorriso fecha a porta e Riku coloca o porta-retratos de volta na mesa com um sorriso no rosto ele diz “_até mais Sena, Mamori”_ ele sai do quarto.

****************************************************************************************************************

Kaitane Riku desde cedo aprendeu que se você quer ser respeitado você precisa ser o melhor como ele aprendeu isto, ele aprendeu nas constantes mudanças de escola, afinal sempre sendo o novo garoto, você deve aprender a não ser vitima de valentões, não era culpa dele que os pais mudavam de cidade devido ao seu emprego, mas ele não era um pra se lamentar e agora ele estava em uma nova cidade e outra vez ele estava indo para uma nova escola e infelizmente ele esta um pouco perdido.

_“Com licença”_ a voz melodiosa soa e Riku se vira, e se ver preso nos olhos caramelos mais atraentes que ele já viu, piscando um pouco Riku percebe que na frente dele esta um menino pequeno talvez com a mesma idade dele, cabelo castanhos arrepiados, um short marrom e uma camisa azul simples, por algum motivo Riku pensou que o menino parecia muito uma menina bonita, ele fica perdido em pensamento um pouco, mas a voz melodiosa diz _“me...me desculpe incomodar...”._

Riku saiu de seus pensamentos e prestou atenção ao rosto do menino, o pobre garoto estava vermelho de timidez que só o deixava mais bonito, e o menino continua “_mas você parecia perdido... eu pensei se poderia ajudar?”_ e Riku pensa “que menino gentil” e Riku sorrir e diz “_eu estou procurando esta escola aqui”_ Riku mostra o papel com o endereço para o menino e Riku continua _“você sabe onde fica?”._

O menino responde “_sim... e só dobra esta esquina e ir direto... não tem erro”_ Riku e diz “_valeu amigo”_ ele vai andando e quando Riku dobra na esquina e olha para o menino o menino estava sorrindo como um anjo e por um momento o mundo de Riku parou e coração dele bateu mais rápido, mas como Riku continua em movimento a parede da esquina cobriu a linda visão, Riku com o rosto vermelho correr para escola e diz “_talvez seja um sinal de que a escola não vai ser tão ruim”._

Riku chegou à escola e recebeu seu horário ele seria apresentado em uma turma, ele entrou junto com o professor e o professor escreveu seu nome na lousa e professor diz para a turma “_este é o aluno transferido Kaitane Riku kun, meninos deem bem com ele a partir de hoje”_ Riku faz sua pose legal e diz “_prazer em conhecê-los” _o professor diz “_muito bem Kaitane kun seu lugar e bem ali” _o professor aponta para uma cadeira vazia.

Riku vai em direção à cadeira quando ele vê um pé no meio do caminho e Riku pensa “eu sou idiota, e claro que esta escola não é diferente das outras”, ele continua andando e pisa bem forte no pé do idiota, o cara grita que faz o professor pergunta “_o que esta acontecendo ai?”_ Riku com seu rosto despreocupado diz “_não sei, mas acho que pisei num sapo mal cheiroso e nojento”_ o rosto de raiva do moleque valeu a pena.

Riku vai andando para a sua nova cadeira quando nota o menino de antes e ele pensa “que sorte, talvez eu possa fazer um amigo aqui” Riku se acomoda na cadeira e vira para o menino e diz _“prazer em conhecê-lo”_ e o menino tímido responde com a voz melodiosa _“prazer”_ o sorriso tímido melhorou o humor de Riku e ele pensou “Sim, eu finalmente vou ter um amigo verdadeiro”.

Riku pensou que ia fazer amizade com o rapaz tímido no mesmo dia, afinal ele sentava ao lado do rapaz, pena que não foi tão fácil assim, como Riku era novo todos queria falar com ele e a multidão da sala impediu obviamente do menino tímido conversar com ele, além do mais o menino irritante de mais cedo se aproveitava do menino gentil dando ordens nele, Riku queria impedir ,mas como todos tentavam chamar atenção dele, ele nunca conseguiu, passou uma semana neste problema, mas Riku estava decidido a conversar com o menino por isso ele não desistiu neste meio tempo ele descobriu que o menino angelical se chamava Sena.

Faz três dias que Riku estava tentando falar com Sena ativamente e falhando ativamente, apesar de eles não falares o olhar de admiração que Sena mandava a ele sempre que o via ,fazia Riku se ver mais empenhado a conversa com o menino, era aula de educação física as meninas não quiseram brincar então os meninos estavam jogando bola.

Na divisão dos times Riku conseguiu ficar no mesmo time que Sena era oportunidade perfeita, na hora do jogo dois idiotas comete falta em Sena, Riku usou toda a sua habilidade roubou a bola dos garotos e fez um gol espetacular. Todos elogiaram Riku, mas sempre que a turma o elogiava ele se sentia vazio, pelo menos até Sena olhar para ele. Havia algo no olhar de Sena que fazia Riku se sentir bem e verdadeiramente feliz e por isso que Riku decidiu “certo, de hoje não passa!”.

No mesmo dia na saída ele viu Sena sendo intimidado a carregar a mochilas dos idiotas e ele se aproximou dizendo “_huh, um cara que usa da boa vontade dos outros, para fazê-lo carregar as suas coisas, você são patéticos!_” e o moleque irritante diz “_não se ache valente, só por que você é bom nos estudos e rápido!”_ a gangue inútil do pirralho se aproxima dele e o moleque diz “_huh o que é aquilo?”_ Riku pensa “serio... isso é seu golpe” Riku finge olhar para longe e quando o pirralho tenta atacar, Riku rapidamente vence os caras tirando os cintos deles e fazendo suas calças caírem, a gangue foge com rabo entre as pernas e Riku vendo a fuga diz “_huh até o jeito de brigar deles é patético”._

“_ano... um obrigado... por me ajudar_” Riku se vira e ver o menino gentil olhando para ele Riku vendo a oportunidade diz “_não foi nada, Sena certo?”_ o menino acena com a cabeça e Riku continua “_Você não precisa ouvir aqueles idiotas”_ e o menino tímido a baixa a cabeça e diz “_eu não gosto de brigas, mas por algum motivo os meninos continuam pegando no meu pé”_ e Sena levanta o rosto corado e olhos grandes e Riku pensa “ah! Deve ser por que ele é bonito como uma menina” e Riku fala “_eu decidir!”._

Ele se aponta e diz “_a partir de hoje vou ser o seu irmão”_ ele segura os braços de Sena e começa a andar levando Sena com ele para o caminho do rio enquanto ele arrasta Sena ele diz “_eu vou lhe ensinar um meio de ganhar as brigas”_ Sena confuso diz “_mas eu não gosto de lutar”_ e Riku continua “_eu disse lutar, mas o que vou lhe ensinar e a velocidade”_ e Sena diz “_velocidade?_” e Riku com um sorriso diz “_você não deve ter notado, mas você é ágil, agilidade é importante para se desviar e atacar por isso eu vou lhe ensinar a velocidade, entendeu?”_ e Sena responde “_eu acho que entendi”_.

Riku parou num lugar tranquilo do caminho e ele continua _“porem eu não só vou lhe ensinar como ser rápido, mas também como fazer uma arrancada explosiva”_ Sena ainda tinha um olhar confuso e Riku diz “_mas isto é depois, agora que tal eu vez como você correr”_ Sena concordou ele fez uma demonstração e Riku fala _“isto foi meio deprimente, você esta fazendo errado”._

Riku demostrou a corrida para Sena que não entendeu muito e Riku fala “_tudo bem não entender agora, mas para mudar isto vamos correr todos os dias de manhã e também depois das aulas_” Sena olha para ele com olhos arregalados e Riku pensa que ele forcou a barra afinal só por que ele que passar tempo com o menino não quer dizer que o menino queira passar tempo com ele, mas a voz de Sena surpresa pergunta “_você quer passar todo este tempo comingo?”_ e Riku fala “_claro, somos amigos, não somos!”_ ele terminou com um sorriso de olhos fechados.

Quando ele abriu os olhos era aquele sorriso de quando eles se conheceram, e Riku com o coração batendo acelerado ele se aproxima de Sena sorridente e começa a cariciar os cabelos dele o momento é cortado pelo grito _“Ei! Não maltrate Sena_!” Riku confuso e um pouco mal humorado fala “_huh?!”_ na frente dele havia uma menina, ela era muito bonita e parecia esta zangada com Riku, antes dele pergunta que estava acontecendo.

Sena entra na frente e diz “_Mamori neechan não é o que você esta pensando_” Mamori confusa pergunta _“então o que foi?”_ Sena explica e Mamori diz “_então foi assim, me desculpe_” e Riku fala _“oh tudo bem_” e Mamori se apresenta “_sou Anezaki Mamori quarto ano”_ e Riku fala “_sou Kaitane Riku me mudei semana passada_” Mamori fala_ “Riku-kun certo!”_ Mamori vira para Sena e diz _“que bom que você fez um amigo, você se apresentou corretamente?”_ Sena fica vermelho e diz “_me desculpe” _e Mamori diz _“Sena sem timidez, você esta no terceiro ano se apresente corretamente para seu amigo, né?” _Sena fica mais vermelho e ele se curva formalmente na frente dele e diz “_eu me chamo Kobayakawa Sena, você pode me chamar de Sena e estou muito feliz em ser seu amigo”_ Riku riu e os três foram para casa juntos.

A partir de este momento uma linda amizade ser formou, Riku e Sena sempre correram juntos e no final das aulas Mamori os recebia com bolinhos ou biscoitos e os três iriam para casa juntos, foram as duas semanas, mas maravilhosas de sua vida, pena que não iria durar, ele percebeu que seus pais estavam começando a fazer planos para se mudar de novo e neste dia ele ficou triste pelo menos até o piquenique.

O piquenique é uma das memorias, mas maravilhosas que ele teve não só pelo fato dele ter amigos verdadeiros, mas também por poder ver Sena sorrindo para ele, então mesmo que ele estivesse triste pela futura mudança isto não importou mais, por que ele estava feliz naquele momento, a foto que Mamori deu para ele é guardada com muito carinho.

Finalmente os pais de Riku falaram de seus planos de mudança para Riku, isto frustrou profundamente ele, por que pela primeira vez ele tinha amigos ele não queria abandona-los, Riku discutiu com os pais, mas no final foi em vão e com o coração pesado ele foi para a escola, na escola esta com Sena o distraio, mas no final da aula no caminho para correr Riku contou a Sena a situação.

_“o que?! você vai se mudar? não pode ser... eu...”_ as lágrimas rolam pelo o rosto de Sena, para Riku as lagrimas não combinavam com Sena e por isso que ele colocou as mãos no ombro de Sena e disse “_levante a cabeça Sena”_ ele olha nos olhos de Riku e Riku continua “_os homens devem sempre olhar em frente”_ Sena acena a cabeça e limpa as lágrimas ele ainda a não estava sorrindo, mas pelo menos não estava em lagrimas mais e Riku disse “_isso mesmo” _antes dele começar a falar a voz desagradável soa _“irmão é ele!”._

Virando os olhos para trás ele ver o idiota irritante e sua gangue e outro idiota maior apareceu junto olhando para o rosto do maior Riku pensa “deve ser o irmão mais velho do idiota, parece que a feiura correr pela família” o idiota mais velho fala “_obrigado por cuidar do meu irmãozinho”_ e Sena tremendo diz “_Riku o que devemos fazer?_” Riku sempre foi confiante então ele simplesmente disse “_não se preocupe com o sapo com cara de porco”_ o irmão mais velho fala “_O que você disse maldito!”_ o irmão mais velho ataca, mas foi moleza para Riku e depois de um tempinho irmão mais velho cai no chão no meio da briga Riku se distraio e não perceber Sena sendo agarrado.

Riku vendo o menino mais velho caindo fala “_você é patético!”_ e Riku rir divertido quando o idiota mais novo fala “_pare ai!”_ Riku percebe Sena sendo segurando por dois meninos ele parecia muito assustado o idiota mais novo se aproxima e toca no rosto de Sena e diz _“não seria ruim um rosto bonito se machucar”_ naquele momento a raiva de Riku era enorme ele ia atacar o idiota, mas os dois outros apertaram o braço de Sena fazendo ele grita de dor isto fez Riku parar e ele grita _“parem com isto_!” e o idiota mais novo fala _“nós vamos o deixar ir, assim que você ficar parado e nos deixar bater em você”_ o Idiota segura o queixo de Sena mais forte, e o rosto de dor de Sena apunha-la Riku e o cara fala “_o que você vai fazer?”_ ele ficou calando então o idiota se posicionou para socar o rosto de Sena.

E Riku grita _“espere!”_ o cara para de socar e Riku se sentou no chão e o balofo disse “_era pra ter feito isto desde o inicio”_ o idiota solta o rosto de Sena e vai em direção a Riku, mas um grito soa “_ei o que vocês estão fazendo?!”_ e o irmão mais velho se levanta e fala “_cara é a Anezaki, ela é uma chata” _o outro fala “_huh! irmão?!”_ o irmão mais velho correr seguindo do irmão mais novo e o resto da gangue.

Sena vai ate Riku e Mamori chega e diz “_você estão bem?”_ Riku ainda sentado com um rosto desgostoso diz “_você não precisava ter intervindo, eu estaria bem mesmo se Mamo nee não viesse”_ ele se levanta e se limpa e vai para Sena ele toca o braço de Sena e com outra mão ele limpa o rosto dele e diz “_você esta bem Sena?_” e Sena responde “_sim Riku, me desculpe não pode ajudar”_ e Riku com o sorriso diz “_sem problema_”.

Riku olhou para os olhos de Sena e havia algo diferente no olhar ele não sabia o que, mas antes dele tentar entender Mamori diz “_Rikkun é forte e também muito bondoso_” Riku fica constrangido com o elogio sincero e diz “_pare de dizer isto, o que há de forte em mim?_” e Mamori diz “_não Rikkun é forte e também bondoso, por que você não pode ser tornar forte se não for bondoso”_ e Sena complemente “_Riku um dia quero ser forte como você_” Riku olhando para seus amigos e fala “_a partir de hoje me tornarei muito mais muito mais forte e protegerei Sena e Mamo nee_” e Mamori diz “_obrigada_”, mas Sena parecia um pouco triste.

Riku pensou que ele estava triste devido à mudança, os três voltaram para casa os dias passaram rápido e era a hora da mudança, os três estavam perto do caminhão de mudança e Sena estava chorando e Mamori fala “_não chore olhe aqui...”_ ela mostra três chaveiros com bichinhos Sena pare de chorar e Riku olha confuso e Mamori continua “_tomem isto, este vai ser o símbolo da nossa amizade, fiz ontem à noite”_.

Riku pegou o bichinho amarelo, Sena pegou o bichinho azul e Riku fala “_isto é um porco?”_ e Sena fala “_não, penso que é um urso_” e Mamori com beicinho fala “_não! não veem que é um gato_” Sena surpreso olha para o bichinho com admiração, Riku só ri e diz _“entendi cuidarei muito bem dele”_ Mamori sorrir, Riku segura uma bolsa e vai para o caminhão de mudança.

Antes de subir no caminhão Riku diz em um sussurro “_Sena... eu vou partir mais vou treinar, eu vou ficar muito forte, e um dia vou voltar até lá fique forte e proteja Mamori”_ e Riku olha a determinação no rosto de Sena quando ele responde “_certo_” Riku sorri e diz “_levante sempre a cabeça Sena, seja forte e olhe sempre em frente_” e Sena fala “_eu prometo que vou ficar forte e vou proteger a Mamori neesan_” e Riku com um sorriso diz “_esta é nossa promessa_” Sena abraça Riku e Mamori também se junta ao abraço Riku entra no caminhão.

O caminhão começa a se mover e Mamori faz sinal de adeus, Riku vê eles pelo retrovisor os olhos chorosos de Sena doem um pouco, ele para de olhar para o retrovisor e olha para seu chaveiro com carinho, isto e a foto são as únicas lembranças que ele esta levando de seu amigo, ele vai sentir falta deles.

“_Riku!”_ o grito faz Riku olhar para o lado do caminhão e ver Sena correndo, isto surpreende e orgulha um pouco Riku, Sena diz “_Riku fique bem!”_ e Riku sorri e pensa “Sena esta sempre se preocupando com os outros” Riku abre a janela do caminhão e grita “_Sena corra sempre desta maneira, não se esqueça, deixa de ser um garoto de recados”_ e Sena diz “_entendi Riku vou fazer o meu melhor, é uma promessa”_ Sena cansa e a ultima imagem que Riku tem de Sena e dos olhos determinados.

E a vida de Riku continua ele continua mudando de escola, infelizmente para ele a constante mudança impedia Riku de escrever para Sena e Mamori, Riku também nunca anotou o numero de telefone dos dois, não podendo fazer nada sobre isto Riku tentou fazer mais amigos, mas ele não fez mais nenhum amigo como Sena e Mamori percebendo isto ele passou o fundamental todos desafiando os valentões e melhorando a sua velocidade, estava quase na hora de ele ir para o ensino médio e desta vez Riku bateu o pé, ele pediu para seus pais o deixarem num internato, seus pais vendo que Riku estava decidido concordaram com ele.

Riku escolheu Seibu primeiro por que estava em Tóquio assim era uma forma dele ficar mais perto de seus amigos, segundo ele gostou do clima do colégio, ele passou o teste e se mudou para Seibu. O internato Seibu era divido por casas então cada casa ficava com cinco ou quatro alunos, já que não eram muitos que escolhiam ficar no sistema interno, a casa que ele ficou tinha como o nome Butch Cassidy quando ele chegou ele foi recebido por uma cara que se chamava Kid, ele e seu amigo Tetsuma ajudaram Riku a se instalar, no inicio Riku desconfiou dele, mas como o tempo ele passou a respeitar a dupla, afinal a paixão e a dedicação de Kid e Tetsuma mostravam que eles deviam ser respeitados.

Apesar de Riku respeitar Kid e Tetsuma, demorou um pouco para Riku respeitar o jogo que eles jogaram, já que Riku achavam muito fácil, afinal ele era o mais rápido, Kid o convenceu a jogar futebol americano e ele passou a gostar do jogo, foi no dia normal que Kid estava assistindo um jogo sendo transmitindo ao vivo quando Riku entrou era o final do jogo ,mas ele viu um correndo incrível, era como uma raio no campo, ver aquele corredor atiçou o desejo de luta de Riku e ele decidiu, ele confrontaria o misterioso Eyeshield 21 quando o visse.

Riku não estava acostumado a acordar cedo, era por isso que ele sempre chegava atrasado para os compromissos, afinal ele era rápido ele podia dormir um pouco mais, infelizmente ele chegou atrasado para a viagem dos Estados Unidos, não que ele perdeu muito parece, mas quando eles retornaram ele sentiu que ele perdeu uma grande oportunidade ele só não sabia o que.

Kid era um homem privado, então ele respeitava a privacidade dos seus companheiros, mas Kid considerava Riku um irmãozinho, então Riku disse que se ele precisa-se de algo que ele poderia pegar do quarto de Riku. Era a primeira vez que Kid entrou em seu quarto para pedir emprestado algo, mas ele parou e observou a foto que Riku tinha em sua mesa e Kid disse _“ora, ora, são umas gracinhas, Riku seu cachorro você tem duas namoradas?”._

Riku responde “_Kid san não é assim, este são meus amigos de infância”_ Riku aponta “_esta é Mamori”_ e ele aponta para o outro e diz “_este é Sena, ele parece uma menina, mas é um menino_” e Kid tinha um sorriso sadista e diz _“tem certeza?”_ e Riku ofendido fala “_claro que sim!”_ e Kid fala “_então vocês tomavam banho juntos?”_ e Riku vermelho diz _“claro que não”_ e Kid fala _“então como você tem certeza que é um menino?”_ e Riku vermelho fala “_não brinque comingo Kid san!_” Kid divertido então diz _“se você tem certeza, eu não vou discutir, seria muito trabalhoso, afinal o outro modo é mais divertido”._ Com Isto ele pega uma bola de futebol do quarto de Riku e sai divertido da sala

Riku nunca sabe muito bem o que Kid esta pensando, mas ele sabe que Kid é um bom homem, ele só gosta de brincar com as pessoas, suspirando Riku segue com a vida, ele ainda chega atrasado a alguns jogos, mas ele não se preocupa com fracotes, agora Riku observa da arquibancada os três anões de deimon a pular e ele diz “_Eyeshield 21, huh?! nada mal, porém eu sou o número um”_ se você olhasse de perto veria olhos esverdeados e orgulhosos com um sorriso admirado ele se vira e vai embora. 

****************************************************************************************************************

_“quem dia bonito, um bom dia pra jogar futebol!”_ Sena diz sorrindo enquanto caminhava por uma rua Sena estava animado hoje as duas equipe mais fortes iria jogar, Oujoo versus Pirates seguindo de Seibu versus Fisher, outro motivo para alegria de Sena era o fato de rever seu amigo e mentor Kaitane Riku, Sena estava de bom humor e muito distraído e pensando “espero que Riku desta vez não fique chateado com o fato de ser Eyeshield” balançando a cabeça para tirar o mal pensamento Sena dar um soco no ar e diz “_não vou perder!”_ Sena nem terminou de falar e ele é encharcada por agua suja fazendo-o parecer um gato escaldado e Sena grita “_fala serio!”_ nisto uma voz soa “_Sena chan?!”_ e Sena se vira e fica surpreso.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mamori acabava de chegar ao estádio onde os jogos iriam acontecer, quando seu celular começa a tocar ao observa que era Sena que estava ligando Mamori rapidamente atende e diz “_alo Sena, eu já estou no estádio... o que? você esta bem? Moo... Sena você precisa presta mais atenção... Oh que bom! então você já está vindo? Oh! Não se preocupe eu tenho uma blusa extra, Tudo bem até logo e tome cuidado agradeça a Tsuyumine san para mim.”._

Mamori termina a ligação e suspira lentamente e pensa em voz alta “_Moo Sena e por isso que eu me preocupo com você”_, Nisto Suzuna chega e diz “_Desculpe Mamo nee, estou atrasada_” ela faz um sinal de desculpa e olha em volta e fala _“ei, cadê Sena?”_ e Mamori responde “_ela ficou distraída e acabou em problemas”._

Mamori põe a mãe na cintura com uma mãe preocupada e continua “_fracamente o que vou fazer com ela?!”_ e Suzuna diz “_o jogo de ontem contra os Poseidon foi muito duro com ela”_ e Mamori confusa diz “_por que Sena estaria cansada? filmar não é cansativo, obviamente Sena ficou sonhado acordada com Hiruma, eu realmente me preocupo com ela”_ termina Mamori indignada.

Suzuna pensa “deve ser difícil para Sena manter o segredo de Mamo nee, sobre ela ser Eyeshield 21, Sena deve estar cansada, mas Mamo nee pensa que ela esta sonhado acordada, eu não entendo por que Mamori culpa de Yo Nii, isto é tão suspeito” deixando os pensamento de lado Suzuna diz “_então o que fazemos agora?”_ e Mamori diz “_vamos entrar e tentar guarda lugar antes que lote”_ e Suzuna diz _“certo”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Uma moto ruge pela rua trazendo três pessoas, sendo que a moto imponente e conduzida por ninguém menos que o grande líder dos camaleões Habashira Rui, atrás dele agarrando estava a sua melhor amiga e namorada Tsuyumine e atrás dela agarrando desesperadamente era Sena, quando a moto estacionou não muito longe do estádio Sena desce da moto um pouco zonzo.

Quando o mundo de Sena termina de rodar ele se inclina respeitosamente para dupla e diz “_Muito obrigado pela carona, e pelas roupas eu não teria conseguido chegar a tempo se tivesse que voltar para casa para trocar”_ Tsuyumine diz “_sem problemas Sena chan fico feliz a minha roupas antigas deem em você” _Habashira liga a moto e sem olhar para Sena ele diz “_bom trabalho em chutar o traseiro dos Poseidons”._

Sena surpresa diz “_Habashira san”_ Tsuyumine tinha um sorriso orgulhoso e abraça mais forte seu namorado e os dois sai rapidamente depois de um tempo Tsuyumine fala “_você não que vê o jogo também?_” e Rui diz _“não, hoje é o dia de esta com minha garota_” ela sorri e diz “_é por isto que eu te amo Rui”_ e Rui tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto dirigia.

Voltando a Sena ela estava correndo pela multidão que entrava no estádio e reconhecendo Mamori ele acelera e grita “_Mamori neesan!”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Mamori e Suzuna andam lentamente e Mamori ler a revista em voz alta “o _bando de piratas que invocam tempestade, Karibu Pirates eles confrontam Oujoo White Knight, os piratas fizeram um treinamento duro nadando pelo Japão durante o verão, parece ser um time muito ofensivo_” e Suzuna fala “_que dizer que Oujoo não pode baixar a guarda, né?”_ e Mamori olha em volta e diz “_vieram bastante pessoas espero que Sena chegue logo_” e Suzuna dispara na frente patinando e grita “_Vamos rápido pegar lugares_!” Mamori estava divertida com atitude da amiga e diz “_Suzuna esta sempre de bom humor!” _ela segue confortavelmente atrás.

Mamori não percebeu as um homem tinha a seguido ele aborda Mamori e rouba sua mala, Mamori grita “_a mala!”,_ mas alguém passa por ela como uma bala e chuta o ladrão o derrubando e recuperando a bolsa, o rapaz se aproxima e diz “_há quanto tempo Mamo nee_”.

Mamori confusa olha para o rapaz que tinha tênis marrom e calça da mesma cor tinha uma camisa esverdeada que combinava com a calça além de usa uma jaqueta clara o jovem tinha cabelos loiros quase brancos e um bronzeado de fazer inveja às pessoas, mas fora os olhos que a lembraram de algo e Mamori sorri e diz “_RikKun!_” e Riku dar um suspiro e diz “_você nunca muda Mamo nee! Estava distraída como sempre_”.

Riku oferece a bolsa para ela, e ela ia falar algo mais a voz de Sena soa “_Mamori neesan!”_ Mamori se vira de onde esta falando com Riku e acena os braços e grita “_Sena aqui!”_ com o gesto de Mamori, Riku se vira pra ver Sena e o que ele ver o faz congelar, Suzuna ouvindo a gritaria volta para o grupo e percebe Sena chegando e grita _“ah! Sena que roupa legal!”._

Sena se junta ao grupo e as duas meninas observam que Sena esta vestida com uma calça negra, usando tênis negros e um top muito revelador vermelho, sua bolsa de secretaria a tira colo e Sena timidamente disse “_esta é a única roupa de Megu nee que deu em mim, estou um pouco envergonhado de usar uma roupa tão constrangedora, mas é melhor do que a minha roupa molhada_!”.

Mamori tira de sua bolsa uma camisa de secretaria e oferece dizendo “_aqui Sena_” Sena pega a camisa e usa por cima do top e diz “_obrigada Mamori neesan_” depois que ela se troca Mamori dar um sorriso e diz “_olha Sena que eu encontrei!”_ ela aponta para o jovem que ainda estava congelado e Sena com um sorriso amoroso diz _“Riku é você mesmo?”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Riku mal perguntou sobre Sena quando alguém grita _“Mamori neesan!”_ Mamori avista alguém e levanta o braço em aceno e diz “_Sena aqui!”_ Com a afirmação que seu amigo estava atrás dele Riku se virou para falar com Sena o que ele espera ver era um menino pequeno com rosto feminino, mas o que recebeu foi uma menina pequena com curvas muito apelativas e com seios bem grandes para uma japonesa e por um momento a mente de Riku fica em branco e depois deste momento ele se lembrou de todas as provocações de Kid e Riku pensa “maldito sadista, ele já sabia, ele vai ver só quando eu falar com ele”.

_“Riku e você mesmo?”_ saindo do estado reflexivo Riku olha para Sena e pensa “ah é o mesmo Sena tímido e amável que adoro tanto” e Riku sorri e diz “_é bom te ver”_ Sena responde com o sorriso mais lindo e Riku pensa “não importa se é uma menina, Sena e Sena” o momento é interrompido com Suzuna perguntado “_Yaa! Quem é ele_?” e Riku divertido diz “_eu sou o irmão de Sena”_ e Suzuna diz “_oh, o seu irmão...”._

Nisto Suzuna grita “_o que?! Sena você tinha um irmão e não me contou”_ e Sena divertida diz _“não, sou filho único, na escola eu Riku formos da mesma turma um tempo”_ e Suzuna confusa diz “_então o que faz dele seu irmão?”_ ela olha pra Riku que diz _“significa que sou como se fosse um irmão dele além do mais faço aniversario primeiro”_ Sena rir ainda divertido e diz “_Riku é meu Mestre”_ e Suzuna pergunta _“mestre?!”_ e Sena sorrindo brilhantemente diz “_Riku me ensinou a correr! Mas infelizmente ele teve que se mudar”_ e Riku diz “_passou seis anos, né Sena?”_ e Sena sorri.

E Mamori diz _“Rikkun, você não mudou nada”_ e Riku levanta uma sobrancelha e diz “_Mamo nee para de me chamar Rikkun, não sou mais criança” _e Mamori diz _“não Rikkun sempre será Rikkun” _nisto Sena ri e Riku meio abafado pela resposta de Mamori diz _“droga”_ ele olha pra Sena e diz “_então Sena o que tem feito recentemente?”_ e Sena sorrir timidamente e diz “_nada demais”_ já Mamori coloca a mão em ambos os ombros de Sena e diz “_Não seja tímida Sena... Rikkun Sena entrou no time de futebol americano de Deimon”._

Riku fica um pouco serio e preocupado “_futebol americano? Uau... isso é legal...” _e Sena coça a cabeça em embaraço e diz “_sou só o secretario_” e com a frase a preocupação de Riku some e ele sorrir “_oh! secretario legal. Oh certo Sena... enquanto fazia seu trabalho de secretario, você recolheu muito dados dos times de torneio, quem pensa que é o melhor jogador em Tokyo?”_ e nisto Sena pensa um pouco e responde de maneira fofa “_no futebol americano cada jogador é único e incrível, mas pessoalmente acredito que é o Linebacker do Oujoo Shin Seijuro_”.

Riku fala “_esta falando do Shin do Oujoo, por que ele?”_ e Sena com um sorriso muito feliz diz “_a sua técnica e fenomenal e seu poder e velocidade são incríveis!”_ e Mamori diz “_chega de papo senão não vamos conseguir lugares”_ e Sena diz “_Mamori nee que lado do campo você vai filmar?” _e um sorriso conspirador surge no rosto de Mamori e diz “_por que eu e Suzuna não ficamos no leste e você e Riku ficam no oeste assim pegamos todos os pontos”_ e Sena concorda e diz “_Riku você que assistir ao jogo comigo?”_ e Riku com um fraco rubor diz _“claro”_ Sena pega a mão dele e puxa para dentro do estádio e Suzuna atrás com Mamori diz “_Mamo nee por que mandou os dois irem juntos?” _e Mamori com um sorriso maligno diz “_eu tinha desistido antes e estava começando a me conformar, mas com o retorno de Riku, Hiruma não tem a menor chance”_ e Suzuna com um rosto preocupado diz _“Mamo nee pirou!”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Riku e Sena estavam perto da grade de proteção, as torcidas de ambos os times gritavam a animação das torcida era contagiosa seus gritos de cavaleiros e piratas animava Sena, e ele voltou a ter ser o mesmo entusiasmo de mais cedo, já Riku estava animado apenas vendo o sorriso de Sena e então o jogo começou e Sena que estava gravando diz animada _“é o Shin san! Veja ali é o Shin san!”_ Riku olhou para o rosto de Sena despois para o campo e fica pensando “o que este cara tem demais? Sena não devia olha pra ninguém assim, apenas eu”.

No campo Shin estava demostrando todo o seu poder, ele sabia que ela estava aqui, ela estava o vendo, seu rival avançou mais um passo ontem em seu jogo e hoje ele vai mostrar seu poder, na arquibancada Sena grita “_ali esta, o Spears tackle do Shin san!”_ Riku não impressionado coloca a mão no queixo pensativo “grande coisa, não vejo nada demais neste tal de Shin”, no campo como se respondesse a animação de seu rival Shin estava extremamente determinado.

O técnico dos piratas grita “_Parem! Alguém para o Shin!”_ e um dos jogadores responde “_é inútil treinador, você está vendo como vamos para isto?!” _do lado do Oujoo o técnico Shouji fala “_é impressão minha ou...”_ Takamine responde com uma gosta de suor “_não é impressão, ele hoje tá melhor que o normal”_ e Shouji pergunta _“o que aconteceu?”_ e Sakuraba com uma gota de suor diz _“Eyeshield aconteceu_” e Takamine diz “_ele tá animado deste do final do jogo de ontem”_ e Shouji diz “_eu vejo...”_ no campo Shin obliterou seu adversário e o narrador Sanada grita “_graças aos esforços de Shin Seijuro Oujoo ganha 37 a zero, ele seguem para semifinais!”._

Sena para de grava e tem um sorriso satisfeito ele troca de fita enquanto pensa “incrível, Shin incrível!” quanto ele troca a fita Riku que tinha visto o rosto de Sena e estava mal humorado pergunta “_Sena por que você gosta Oujoo?”_ e Sena pensa um pouco e dar um sorriso malicioso muito parecido com certo demônio e diz _“por que coisas incríveis são incríveis”._ Riku não gostou da resposta de Sena e ele pensa “Sena não deveria sorrir pra aquele cara, ele nem é tão incrível assim, Sena só deveria sorrir para mim, vou mostrar para Sena quem é o melhor!” e ele diz “_Sena venha comigo!” _Sena confuso diz “_huh?! Aonde?”_ apesar disto Sena guarda a câmera e segue a lado de Riku.

Quando ambos estão na parte interna do estádio Riku com um sorriso confiante diz _“vamos ver o Shin!”_ Sena que tinham ficando confuso antes e ele ainda está confuso diz “_Riku não podemos fazer isso, estaríamos perturbando os jogadores”_ e Riku diz “_não se preocupe”_ passo são ouvidos vindo em sua direção e ele vem Onihei se aproximando quando Onihei vê Sena ele fala _“olha se não é a secretaria do time do Kurita” _e Sena sempre educada se curva e diz “_prazer em revê-lo Onihei san”_ e Onihei divertido diz “_espionando o Oujoo?”_ e Sena de maneira fofa diz “_só recolhendo dados”._

Onihei não tira os olhos de Sena e diz “_deimon... se você ganharem o próximo jogo, irão jogar contra o Oujoo”_ e Sena timidamente diz “_Bom, pra jogar contra Oujoo primeiro teremos que vencer Seibu e, além disso, a dupla de ouro deles será muito difícil de vencer”_ e Onihei responde “_Seibu é realmente um bom time, mas deimon não é ruim.”_ Onihei sorrir e Sena responde o sorriso que irrita Riku mais uma vez.

Riku estava cansando deste bastado olhando par sua irmãzinha e recebendo o doce sorriso de Sena então ele diz “_Sena quem este velho?”_ Sena cora de vergonha e diz “_Riku! você não pode chama-lo de velho! Este homem é Yamamoto Onihei san dos Hashiratani Deers! A sua técnica de Linha é incrível e é muito respeitado” _e Riku com uma cara não impressionada diz “_mas não foi Hashiratani que perdeu pateticamente para o Poseidon?”._

Nisto Sena estava mortificado e grita “_Riku!”_ e Onihei dando atenção para o menino diz _“bem já era esperado, foi minha culpa ter subestimado o Poseidon”_ ele termina de maneira cool e Riku coloca o braço atrás da cabeça e diz “_realmente... não há nada de bom de dizer daquela linha”_ isto irrita Onihei que fala “_o que um amador sabe sobre aquela linha?”_ e Riku deixa toda a postura relaxada e diz _“se é assim, você quer me testar?”_ Onihei parece interessado e diz “_você quer mesmo isso, garoto?”_ e Riku responde “_sim, quando você quiser”_ e Onihei fala _“vamos lá_”.

Os dois ficam parados por um segundo até Onihei atacar, Riku usa sua técnica e passa facilmente por ele, ambos ficam de costa um por outro e Riku diz “_você realmente é um bom lineman, Sena vamos”_ Sena que estava orgulhoso de Riku vira par Onihei se curva e diz “_desculpa Onihei san_” depois ele vai atrás de Riku, deixando Onihei pensado “_aquele garoto arrogante não é normal”._

Sena sabe que Riku esta no time, mas como ele não contou ele decide pergunta “_Riku... você?”_ e Riku sem se vira diz “_o que Sena?”_ e Sena timidamente diz _“você é um jogador de futebol americano?”_ Riku não responde, mas ele tem um sorriso no rosto e pensa “logo, Sena vai perceber que eu sou o melhor” ele ver o vestiário do Oujoo antes de abrir a porta diz “_desculpe por entrar!” _Sena suspira divertida atrás dele.

Quando Riku abre a porta Shin estava sem camisa, ele olha para porta onde Riku tem um sorriso de desafio e Sena estava atrás com um rosto divertido e Shin rapidamente coloca a camisa e ele vai em direção a Sena e diz “_Kobayakawa”_ nisto o sorriso de Riku morre e Sena timidamente sorri e diz “_Shin desculpe te incomodar, mas meu amigo queria te conhecer”_ Riku se põe um passe em frente perto de Sena, mas Shin o ignora e ele volta ao olhar para e Sena e diz “_O seu jogo ontem contra o Poseidon foi fantástico”_ o sorriso que Sena deu foi lindo e Riku adoraria ser o alvo deste sorriso, mas não era pra ele e Sena responde _“você viu, estou feliz!”_ e Shin diz “_deimon se tornou mais forte, mais um jogo e será as finais”_ e Sena diz “_Shin!”._

Os dois não perceberam mais a aura em volta dos dois era a mesma aura de um casal de namorados isto irritou muito Riku não só o cara estava o ignorando, mas ele estava monopolizado toda atenção de sua Sena era por isso que Riku cruzou os braços e com irritação diz “_ei! desculpe interromper a conversa, mas não acho que Oujoo vai jogar contra deimon, afinal para isto acontecer, deimon terá que vencer Seibu”._

Shin estava sentindo uma leve irritação com esta pessoa e pergunta _“e você é?”_ e Riku com um sorriso confiante diz _“o corredor de fundo do Seibu Wild Gunmans, Kaitane Riku!”_ Nisto Sena que estava atrás de Riku dá um soquinho na mão e diz “_ah!” _Riku satisfeito com o espanto de Sena continua “_deimon era um time feito de pessoas de vários esportes e que perdia sempre em jogos oficiais, certo? o único jogador bom deles e Eyeshield qualquer coisa...”._

Sena estava um pouco triste com a atitude de Riku e pensa “poxa Riku meus amigos não são fracotes” Shin estava olhando para a reação de Sena e percebe um olhar triste e a leve irritação que ele sentiu a antes aumenta e ele diz _“o que você sabe sobre Eyeshield?”_ e Riku arrogantemente diz “_ele é um pouquinho rápido, certo?”_ e Shin fala sinceramente _“você só saberá sua força quando o confrontar”_ e Riku relaxadamente diz “_então você ache ele forte?”_ Shin tinha um rosto irritado e Sena tinha uma gota de suor.

Então Riku diz “_então que tal descobrir agora quem é o melhor, eu o Eyeshield?”_ Shin tinha um olhar muito violento e Sena prevendo o pior diz _“já chega Riku!”_ Riku parece surpreso com o tom de Sena e ele olha para ela e ver um olhar triste que não lhe cabe bem e ela diz _“por favor Riku, pare”_ Riku se sente um pouco envergonhado de estressar Sena deste jeito, já Shin tinha sentimento confusos em relação a situação antes que a situação fique pior Ootawara aparece gritando “_Shin! O jogo de Seibu esta preste a começar!”._

Ootawara percebe Sena e fala _“oh! um dos baixinhos de deimon!”_ ele cumprimenta Sena que parece divertida com a saudação, Ootawara se vira para Riku e fala “_e quem é este? Um fã de Shin? venha mais tarde para pegar seu autografo!”_ nisto Ootawara coloca a mão na cintura e começa a rir e Riku suspira e diz “_parece que formos interrompidos, Shin me pergunto até que ponto a sua Spears pode cortar meu rodeo drive”_ e Riku dar uma saudação de adeus para Shin e diz “_bem vou estou esperando por isto_” ele se vira para Sena e diz _“no próximo jogo, vou te mostrar que sou o melhor” _ele sorri e sai do vestiário de maneira cool.

Sena suspira e diz “_ele não mudou nadinha”_ um grunhido soa e Sena olha para Shin que parecia irritado com algo, pensando que ele era a razão Sena se curva e diz _“me desculpe incomodar Shin, eu juro que não foi minha intenção, eu vou me retirar.”_ Sena se prepara para sair da sala, mas antes Sena diz “_você foi incrível hoje, Shin_” e com um sorriso lindo ela se despede “_tchau Ootawara san, até mais Shin” _e Ootawara rir e diz “_tchau, tchau!”_ já Shin mesmo com o rosto inexpressivo parecia muito satisfeito.

***************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava perto das grandes com sua câmera pronta e pensa “não há duvida que Seibu vá vencer então Riku vai ser meu adversário, Riku desta ver serei um adversário decente” com este pensamento os olhos de Sena ficam selvagens e uma aura pode ser sentida aonde Shin acabava de sentar, deixando-o um pouco animado.

No campo o treinador Seibu estava atirando atrás dele estava Riku, Kid estava sentada em uma cadeira e Tetsuma estava ao seu lado e o treinador grita _“certo! Vamos esmagar tudo hoje!” _e Kid que brincava com seu chapéu fala _“ai, ai que saco, bem, vamos acabar com isto!_” Kid retira seu chapéu revelado seus olhos maliciosos ele coloca o capacete e se levanta “_vamos lá Tetsuma!”._

Tetsuma solta fumaça de seu nariz e segue Riku também ia seguir, mas o treinador fala _“Riku você fica no banco!”_ e Riku fala _“huh?!”_ e o treinador responde _“não precisamos mostrar todas as nossas armas contra estes caras! Você é a nossa arma secreta contra deimon”_ e Kid malicioso diz “_não se preocupe daremos um show para gracinha tente não apodrecer no banco!”_ nisto a dupla sai para jogar e Riku cruza os braços se sentindo levemente irritado.

O jogo começou e o narrador Sanada grita “_de um lado, um dos favoritos a ser campeão este ano, Seibu Wild Gummers, do outro lado outro candidato a campeão, Edomae Fishers, conseguira Seibu pescar este grande peixe?”._ No campo Kid grita _“set! hut! hut!_” Os adversários tentam atacá-lo, mas Kid diz “_infelizmente para vocês, hoje estamos bons demais...Tetsuma Slant!” _Kid lança a bola numa velocidade surpreendente e Tetsuma recebe com perfeição e como ninguém pode para-lo Tetsuma facilmente faz um touchdown.

E o narrador grita _“Seibu esta demais hoje!”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_os passes super-rápidos de Kid dão vantagem para rotas perfeitas de Tetsuma!” _e Sena filmando diz “_sugoi! Seibu é tão assustador, que tipo de time será com você Riku? Estou tão animado para ver”._

O treinador satisfeito diz “_continue com este espirito!”_ Kid diz “_Tudo esta indo muito bem, significa que algo de ruim vai acontecer”_ mal ele terminou de falar, Riku cansando de não fazer nada entra no campo e o treinador grita _“o que você esta fazendo Riku?!” _e Riku diz _“quero jogar_” e o treinador responde _“não seja idiota”._

Riku continua avançado e diz _“não tem necessidade de me esconder de deimon”_ e o treinador suspira e fala _“poxa que menino”_ Riku entra no campo e manda um punho em direção a Sena que e respondido por um sorriso nunca visto antes por Riku, este sorriso só aumentou a determinação de Riku e ele pensa “Sena... vou te mostrar”. A troca não foi perdida ao publico, para Kid a interação o fez dar um sorriso divertido, para Shin o fez ter uma aura irritada.

O narrador Sanada grita “_Seibu está trocando de jogador! 29 quem é ele?! Nunca o vi antes!”_ Kumabukuro estava procurando no livro e diz “_achei corredor Kaitane Riku”_ Riku se aproxima de Kid e Riku diz _“Kid san por favor me passe a bola!”_ e Kid fala _“esquentado como sempre, você realmente não gosta de compartilhar a gracinha”_ e Riku diz _“você me deve por não ter falado antes que a tinha visto”_ e Kid suspira e diz _“tudo bem divirta-se, mostre a ela quem é o melhor”._

Com isto decidido Riku libera seu rodeo drive e Riku pensa “se houve alguém que possa parar meu rodeo drive! Veja e tente!” o time tentar para Riku, mas era inútil, todas as suas tentativas foram fracassadas, Sena e Shin foram os únicos que conseguiram ver através da técnica de Riku para os outros era como um raio atravessando o campo para um magnifico touchdown.

E o narrador grita _“incrível Kaitane Riku passou pelos 11 jogadores e fez um lindo touchdown, final de jogo, vitória esmagadora de Seibu Wild Gummer Seibu vencer por 74 a 0 e vai para semifinal!”_ O publico grita e Sena desliga a câmera ele também aplaude Seibu, já o treinador de Seibu estar chateado e grita “_aquele idiota! até usou o rodeo drive!”_ e Kid já colocando seu chapéu favorito diz _“já sabíamos que isto ia acontecer, uma vez que ele entra no campo ele não para, além do mais ele estava muito animado hoje” _Já Riku levanta se punho para o céu e grita “_quem quer seja meu oponente, eu não perderei!”._

Nisto Sena pensa “Riku você nunca mudou, você continua sendo o melhor corredor que eu conheço e admiro” Quando Riku vira pra Sena ele ver aquele sorriso que Riku tanto queria ver e pensa “sim, Sena, você viu? eu sou o melhor e mais rápido runningback do mundo por isso eu sou o único que você deve admirar”, com aquele sorriso toda a insegurança de Sena substitui-lo foi embora e agora ele esta em paz, Sena tem um telefone nas mãos e ela dar um último adeus e ela se perde no meio da multidão saindo do estádio.

***************************************************************************************************************

“_Sena aqui!”_ Suzuna grita ao lado de Mamori, Sena se encontra com as duas e Mamori diz “_eu estou surpresa Rikkun é um jogador!”_ e Sena responde “_eu também, mas considerando a personalidade dele seria bem natural ele jogar”_ e Suzuna diz “_e Sena e como fica agora?_” e Sena responde “_começando de amanhã vamos treinar intensamente, também vamos dar as fitas para analise, Riku esta muito confiante, mas ele quer uma luta justa, foi por isto que ele deu os dados então temos que usar bem o nosso tempo”._

E Mamori que estava pensando diz “_mas, amanhã não é o festival esportivo?”_ e Sena dar de ombro e diz _“mesmo que seja, temos que pensar um jeito de parar o ataque deles, Seibu é um dos times mais forte de Tóquio”_ e Suzuna diz _“vamos pensar em algo, por hoje vamos pra casa_” e Sena e Mamori diz “_boa ideia”_ as três meninas vão embora.

****************************************************************************************************************

Riku estava trocando de roupa quando Kid já trocado diz “_você esta feliz de ver sua gracinha?”_ Riku um pouco envergonhado diz “_você é um sadista mesmo, se eu soube-se onde estava Sena, eu poderia ter conversado mais com ela”_ e Kid diz “_não é minha culpa que você gosta de chegar atrasado e nem gosta de ver outros times jogando, a proposito você vai chegar atrasado para o jogo de deimon?”._

Riku estava vermelho e diz “_não! eu prometo que não vou chegar atrasado na próxima partida, afinal de contas Deimon tem um corredor incrível, eu vou colocar todo meu orgulho nesta partida vou vencer Eyeshield 21!”_ Kid parecia sério por um momento então ele fala “_Riku você não percebeu?”_ e Riku levanta uma sobrancelha e disse “_percebeu o que?”_ Kid coloca o chapéu de forma que esconde o rosto e então ele diz _“é melhor perceber por contra própria_” e Kid vai embora deixando pra trás um confuso Kaitane Riku.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • O primeiro encontro de Riku e Sena foi baseado na cena do anime Kimi ni todoke pra quem gosta de romance e amizade é uma boa animação para assistir.  
• Sena mesmo sendo uma menina gostava de brinca com os outros, então ele participou do jogo de futebol, mesmo que as outras garotas não joguem, além disto, como Sena se veste como um menino, a maioria das pessoas da escola pensa que ela é um menino.  
• Butch Cassidy - foi um famoso bandido norte-americano, assaltante de comboios, e líder da quadrilha de fora-da-lei Hole in the Wall Gang. Eu escolhir este nome devido ao filme favorito de faroeste do meu pai que era Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid .  
• O nome de Riku no mangá se escreve Kaitani, mas nas legendas do meu país ficou Kaitane eu gostei mais desta forma.   
• A roupa de Sena neste capitulo foram baseadas nas roupas Winry Rockbellde, do anime Fullmetal Alchemist é a roupa que ela trabalha na serie de 2003.  
• De acordo com o mangá Riku faz aniversário no dia 20 de abril e Sena faz aniversario no dia 21 de dezembro, na nossa linha do tempo Riku já tem 16 anos e Sena ainda tem 15 anos.


	39. CORRIDA 39- Festival Esportivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma tem uma nova técnica que leva Mamori e Yukimitsu irem para o lado escuro da força, desde quando Shiyuma tem um irmão? e Hiruma faz um belo discurso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”

**“O esporte é a ferramenta de inserção social mais eficaz, pois o resultado é imediato e as transformações são surpreendentes”.**

[ **Leandro Flores** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/leandro_flores/)

**“O esporte tem a capacidade de transformar pensamentos educando o jovem pelo prazer”.**

[ **ELIJARBAS ROCHA** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/elijarbas_rocha/)

Yukimitsu acordou de forma assustada ele verifica se há buracos de bala no seu corpo, obviamente ele não os encontra, ele suspira em alivio e fala “_foi um sonho”_ ele se levanta da cama e se prepara pra treinar na saída de casa ele pensa “seria legal ser um vilão por um dia” e dar um bufo divertido e fala “_como se isso fosse acontecer_”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma e Sena estão assistindo o jogo de Seibu no telão quando Riku aparece na tela e Hiruma sopra uma bolha de chiclete e diz “_quem é o filho da puta! camarão coletou alguma coisa dele?”_ e Sena responde “_eu tenho dados dele, porém vou precisar atualizar, ontem foi quando eu revir_” a bolha de mascar espoca e Hiruma diz “_de onde você o conhece?”_ e Sena responde _“ah! somos amigos de infância, além do mais ele é meu Oni san?”_ Hiruma bufa afinal ele já sabia disso, Hiruma olha para corrida no telão e diz com desdém “_então ele é seu professor”_ Sena sorrindo diz “_sim, sou muito grato a Riku por me ensinar a correr_”.

Hiruma tinha um sorriso um tanto malvado e diz “_não está preocupada em lutar com seu mestre, esta?”_ e Sena olhando seriamente diz “_Riku nunca me perdoaria por não lutar de volta com todas as minhas forças, além do mais, nós fizemos uma promessa, eu levo as minhas promessas muito a sério, é por isso que vamos lutar e dar um jeito de vencer Seibu”_ Hiruma parece surpreso com algo, mas volta a mascar sua goma e diz _“você percebeu?”_ Sena desanima e diz “_nossas chances são baixas, mas enquanto quisermos vencer poderemos vencer”._

Hiruma dar um bufo e diz “_esta semana deixe todo o trabalho de secretária pra porra de gerente, você vai treinar todo o tempo com Eyeshield, entendeu?”_ e Sena responde “_sim capitão!”_ Hiruma sopra mais uma bola de chiclete e pega seu notebook e ver Sena olhando para ele e ele diz _“ainda está aqui! Vá se trocar antes que a porra gerente entre aqui!”_ e Sena responde meio constrangido “_ah sim... sinto muito... mas... Mamori me mandou dar isto pra você_” ela dar um papel pra Hiruma depois se curva em despedida e vai se trocar.

Hiruma olha por papel e diz _“como se a gente precisa-se desta porra de gincana!”_ ele observa o papel e diz _“no time branco estou eu, a porra gerente e o porra careca, todo o resto do time esta no time vermelho”_ do nada a voz diz **“VAMOS APROVEITAR ESTA MERDA**” e Hiruma com um sorriso podre diz “_qual é o plano? voz de merda!”._

****************************************************************************************************************

O treino da manhã foi encurtado devido à gincana e a maior parte da equipe já estava pronta pra atividade, os únicos que restavam no clube eram Hiruma, Kurita, Mamori, Sena e Yukimitsu quando Hiruma que estava no notebook começa a exalar uma aura malévola que inunda toda a sala do clube em um mal-estar e Hiruma sussurra malignamente _“interessante... usando este dia de gincana... vamos treinar uma forma de parar o shotgun de Kid”_.

A aura assustadora só piora fazendo Mamori pega a sua vassoura em defesa, Kurita olha preocupado para o amigo, Sena tinha uma gota de suor e Yukimitsu está transpirando, Mamori mostra a sua coragem e diz “_Hiruma?... é só um palpite, mas... você não está pensando em nenhum daqueles planos maquiavélicos, está?_” nisto Hiruma mostra sua face demoníaca e rir enquanto os Kurita, Mamori, Sena e Yukimitsu dizem em unissom “_ahhh! ele está!”._

Do nada Hiruma se troca coloca sua faixa branca começa a se armar e grita “_O time branco vai vencer de qualquer jeito!” _e Kurita diz “_de repente ele se empolgou!”_ e Sena diz _“sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer com quem se meter no caminho dele”_ Hiruma se aproxima de Yukimitsu e usa sua técnica especial o sussurro demoníaco, mal ele terminou de falar uma aura se apossar de Yukimitsu que pega uma lança chamas pula em cima da mesa e grita _“Vamos ganhar mesmo se a gente morrer!” _e Kurita grita _“até o Yukimitsu!”_ e Sena com o cabelo arrepiado diz “_é contagioso_” Mamori com sua fiel vassoura diz “_Yukimitsu até você, fracamente você dois não precisam de armas para uma gincana”._

Hiruma vai até ela e sussurra em seu ouvido e se afasta depois de um segundo de silencio, uma aura escura se concentra em Mamori e ela coloca uma mão ao rosto rindo de maneira maligna e com outra ele tem uma pistola, que ela aponta para Kurita e Sena e diz “_Vamos destruir o time vermelho!”_ a reação de Kurita e Sena foram “_Heeinh!!!”_ o trio estava carcarejando malignamente para os dois e Sena com muito medo fala “_vamos... deixar vocês então... Tchau” _Sena puxa Kurita fora do clube e Kurita diz “_o que foi isso?_” e Sena responde “_não sei, mas não se preocupe deve passar logo”_ o dois vão encontra do resto da equipe.

***************************************************************************************************************

O diretor da escola Deimon sobe no palanque ele pega seu fiel lenço e esfrega em seu rosto e ele diz _“bom dia alunos... estar um belo dia... e hoje é o dia dos esportes no colégio deimon...”_ no meio da multidão de alunos barulhentos, os devil bats do time vermelho estão reunidos e Monta comenta “_não posso acreditar, nos realmente vamos...”_ e Kurita com bom humor responde “_sim nós vamos as semifinais!”_ e Monta diz _“vamos enfrentar Kid e Tetsuma termos que nos esforçar!”_ o grupo concorda feliz.

No palco vendo que ninguém está prestando atenção em seu discurso o direto triste faz sinal para Agata Soujiro que rapidamente sobe no palanque e com um assobio estridente chama atenção doa alunos e fala “_uma salva de palmas para o nosso diretor!”_ os alunos batem palmas para o diretor e Soujiro continua “_para maior empolgação das equipes nosso patrocinador vai dar para equipe vencedora uma saída para churrascaria”._

Nisto os meninos ficam alegres e Juumonji grita _“certo vamos ganhar!”_ o resto dos line grita “_é isso ai!”_ o grito de alegria parou e Soujiro continua com um sorriso sádico “_e pra equipe perdedora nosso patrocinador exigi um jogo de punição!”_ nisto toda a multidão olha preocupado e Soujiro diz _“não é... senhor patrocinador!”_ e Hiruma aparece detrás de Soujiro, com um sorriso malvado ele grita “_Ya-Ha! certo um jogo de punição divertido!”._

O medo reflete nos olhos dos alunos e Soujiro com um sorriso tão sádico quando Hiruma diz _“que comece os jogos!”_ debaixo do palanque Yukimitsu aparece com uma metralhadora e diz “_vamos esmagar o time vermelho!”_ e Sena diz _“ainda estão assim”_ Monta confuso diz “_o que diabos está acontecendo?!”,_ mas um estrondo de bala soa e Mamori com uma escopeta em seu ombro e um olhar malicioso sai do meio da multidão e diz _“vamos limpar o time vermelho ao pó!”_ ela coloca as mãos no rosto e rir malignamente nesta demonstração o time estar incrédulo e Monta preocupado diz _“Mamori... san?!”_ e Hiruma pula do palanque e grita “_é o dia do esporte da morte de deimon”_ Hiruma anda e fica entre Mamori e Yukimitsu ele pousa sua arma no chão e diz “_a derrota levara vocês ao inferno!”_ os três rir malignamente.

Os três se afastam e deixam o time vermelho preocupado, as equipe se reúne para organizar táticas e depois que as equipes estão prontas, do lado branco Mamori estava vestida como uma mafiosa com óculos escuros e diz _“vamos começa pessoal!”_ ela tira os óculos escuros e diz “_façam de tudo para ganhar!” _e Yukimitsu e Hiruma ambos vestido como mafiosos responde atirando “_ganharemos_!” os três começam a carcarejar.

Do lado vermelho Juumonji diz _“pela forma estranha que eles estão fazendo...”_ Kuroki diz “_isto só pode ser mau eles mudaram completamente”_ Togano com uma revista na mão diz “_um deles não mudou nada”_ e Kurita diz “t_odos nós estamos nos time vermelho, mas aqueles três estão no time branco_” e Kuroki diz “_significa que estamos lutando contar o trio de crânios de deimon”_ Taki que estava atrás girando diz “_não se preocupe eu venço todos”_ os irmãos falam “_cala a boca idiota!”_ e Sena diz “_eles estão assim já um tempo, tenho medo de imaginar o que eles farão com a gente se perdemos”_ Monta fala “_não se preocupe pessoal vamos vencer, certo!”_ e Juumonji diz “_certo, o churrasco nos espera!”_ e o grupo responde “_é isto ai!”._

Na tenda administrativa Soujiro dar um microfone para seu amigo de comitê que vai ser o narrador, Soujiro organizar três cadeiras uma para o narrador outra para o diretor e outra para ele com isto organizado, Soujiro senta entre os dois e tira uma tigela de pipoca e faz sinal para seu amigo começar, o narrador com uma gota de suor fala ao microfone “_bem o dia dos esportes de deimon vai finalmente começar, a primeira competição é o cabo de guerra cada equipe colocou os membros mais forte de sua equipe, quem será que vai ganhar?”_.

No cabo de guerra quem participou foi Juumonji, Komusubi, Kurita, Kuroki e Togano quando o árbitro deu o sinal eles gritam em unissom “_funnuraba!”_ eles puxam toda a equipe branca e vence facilmente o cabo de guerra, no final os lineman fazem uma pose mostrando os seus músculos e o time vermelho grita _“incrível!”_ o narrador fala “_oh! esta é à força dos lineman do futebol americano! o time vermelho é o primeiro a marcar pontos, presidente algum comentário?”_ Soujiro diz “_foi um bom primeiro eventos vamos esperar mais coisas no segundo”._ E o narrador fala “_é verdade a próxima competição será, arremesso de bola, a diferença de bolinhas é que vai determinar os pontos do time, este é o evento que pode mudar totalmente a disputa, então força!”._

O segundo eventos começa os membros dos times estavam todos participando o time vermelho estava na liderança, mas do nada uma aura maligna caem sobre as equipes e Hiruma diz “_nada mal_...” e Mamori continua “_agora nos obrigaram a jogar sério...”_ e Yukimitsu com um sorriso diz “_que idiotas...”_ os três jogam as roupa de mafioso para o ar e Yukimitsu começa a juntar bolinha Mamori tira as camisas de meninos e começa a fazer sacos onde Yukimitsu joga as bola eles dão os sacos para Hiruma que acerta o alvo várias vezes e o time branco comemora gritando “_Hiruma é um quarterback, ele não erra!”_ e Sena diz “_isto é diferente do que me lembro!” _e Juumonji diz _“isto é ruim continuamos errado o alvo”_ e Kurita diz “_neste ritmo vamos perder!”._

Monta decidiu fazer algo e ele agarra todas as bolas que caíram fora do cesto e Sena diz “_você vai arremessar isto”_ e Monta fala “_claro que não, minha precisão é ruim... lembra-se do nosso Mizumachi_” com isto Sena pisca e fala “_Kurita aqui_”. Assim Kurita era a base, Sena estava nos ombros de Kurita e Monta nos ombros de Sena com todas as bolas e Juumonji diz “_entendi vamos pôr todas as bolas no cesto!_” e Kuroki alegre diz “_vai manda a ver!”_.

Sena diz “_Monta isto é seguro?_” e Monta responde “_vai dar tudo certo!”_ Monta empolgado e pensando em impressionar o público dar uma enterrada como um jogador de basquete infelizmente o cesto balança e cai em cima de Monta o resultado foi o time branco tinha 102 bolinhas e o time vermelho ficou com zero este resultado fez Monta se pisoteado pelos os três irmãos furiosamente.

O placar estava time branco 182 time vermelho 98 e Monta fala “_isto não é nada bom_” e Kuroki fala “_de quem é a culpa?” _e Monta cruza os braços e diz _“vocês já me bateram_” e Togano diz “_mas o que vamos fazer?”_ e Sena diz “_espera pessoal... se ganhamos a corrida em três pernas em fantasia”_ e Juumonji continua “_vamos ganhar mais cem pontos e passamos a frente_” e Kurita diz “_certo vamos com tudo!” _e grupo responde_ “Ok!”._

O narrador fala “_agora é a corrida de três pernas em fantasia, por favor, todos quem forem participar deste evento escolha um parceiro entre os espectadores e se dirijam para a tenda das fantasias.”_ A corrida começou os veteranos correram primeiro, as fantasias eram variadas iam desde bolas de beisebol até animais. Mamori convidou Suzuna para se trocarem e quando Mamori sai da tenda ela sai vestida como uma noiva já Suzuna sai vestindo uma fralda gigante para sua profunda irritação.

Nesta saída Sena fala “_quem será que escolhe os disfarces?”_ e Monta fala “_penso que escolhido aleatoriamente”_ Monta entra na tenda e sai vestido como um macaco para seu eterno desagrado, Togano com os braços cruzados e rosto analítico diz _“não é aleatório!”_ e Juumonji com a mesma pose diz “_sim não é aleatório”_ e Kuroki com um sorriso de sabedoria diz _“realmente não é aleatório”_ e Monta grita “_Mukyaa! Fala sério!”._

Sena estava admirando as fantasias junto com Komusubi e Kurita, os três vem uma fantasia de coelho, era uma fantasia fofa e quem estava nela andava graciosamente que só aumentava a fofura e Sena fala “_que lindo! será que ele me deixa bater uma foto com ele?”_ e Kurita diz “_sim é realmente um coelho bonito, né Komusubi!”_ e Komusubi acena a cabeça em acordo e Kurita fala _“gostaria de saber quem é?”_ respondendo a pergunta o coelho tira uma espigada da costa aponta para um guaxinim e um esquilo que ia disputar contra ele e diz “_He! He! He! se correrem na minha frente eu atiro na bunda de vocês amiguinhos da floresta de merda!”_ Kurita grita “_coelho assustador!”_ e Sena pergunta “_que parte dele lembra um coelhinho?”._

O narrador fala “_o time vermelho está na liderança, quem lidera é o rápido mais invisível, Ishimaru kun e seu parceiro... espera a uma dupla do time branco se aproximando... uau! A dupla de porco e cachorro está se aproximando... ele rapidamente ultrapassara Ishimaru kun do clube de atletismos!”_ Monta em seu traje de macaco diz “_aqueles caras são rápidos!”_ Sena fala “_quem será que está dentro?”_ a dupla cão e porco vencem e revelam sua identidade de Cerberus e Butaberus e Monta grita “_ele não precisam de disfarces!” _e Togano com um rosto desapontado diz “_ele perdeu para um porco e um cão mesmo sendo do time de atletismo” _ Juumonji e Kuroki se juntam com um rosto desapontado e Ishimaru diz _“isto não contra as regras?!”_ e o coelhinho Hiruma aparece atrás do diretor com duas armas em cada mão e diz “_não e nada contra as regras, né?”_ e o diretor diz “_não é contras regras_” e o narrador diz “_presidente Agata e sua opinião?”_ e Soujiro diz “_isto foi hilário eu concordo totalmente não é contra as regras”._

Sena e Monta nem se incomodava em reclamar afinal eles já perceberam que o presidente tem a mesma onda de pensamento de Hiruma, ambos suspiram então Monta ao lado de Doburoku que estava fantasiando de cacho de banana diz “_ei Sena! ainda não escolheu ninguém para ser seu parceiro?”_ e Sena fala _“oh! me esqueci!”_ Sena vai procura alguém, mas fala “_eu disse que ia procurar alguém, mas...tem que ser alguém do público e a única pessoa de fora que eu conheço é a Suzuna e ela já foi escolhida o que devo fazer?”._

“_Sena querida_” Sena reconhece a voz de seu pai ele olha na multidão e o encontra, Sena vai ate ele e o abraça e diz “_papai você veio, pensei que tinha um compromisso?”_ Shiyuma fala “_eu tinha, mas você esqueceu o almoço então eu vim trazer”_ nisto Shiyuma tira um enorme almoço e diz _“você teve todo o trabalho de fazer com a sua mãe que seria horrível que seus amigos não comecem”_ Sena cora de vergonha e diz “_eu realmente esqueci, obrigada pai, mas não me lembro de ser desde tamanho”_ e Shiyuma sorri e diz “_sua mãe achou que seus amigos iriam ficar com fome depois de tanta atividade então ele fez mais”. _

Sena sorri feliz e abraça mais seu pai e diz “_obrigado pai diga também obrigado pra mamãe quando chegar a casa”_ uma risada calma atrás de seu pai faz Sena perceber que seu pai estava acompanhado de um homem mais velho com cabelos castanho da mesma cor que seu pai ele era um pouco mais alto que seu pai o senhor usava óculos da mesma forma que seu pai o homem tinha uma aura serena e um sorriso caloroso e ele diz “_irmão você é bem amado não é”._

Na resposta do homem Sena está confuso seu pai não tinha irmãos, na confusão obvia de Sena seu pai diz “_Sena não seja tímida, diga olá para seu tio Fujitaka_” Sena confuso se curva e diz _“desculpe a minha falta de educação tio Fujitaka_ ” o homem rir e diz “_não é problema afinal não vejo você deste que você tinha 4 anos também não ajuda que meu irmãozinho não é e muito falante e provavelmente esqueceu de falar de mim.”_ O narrador fala “_última chamada para a corrida primeiro anos”_ e nisto Sena grita “_ah eu sou o último! papai corra comingo, por favor_” Shiyuma rir e diz _“é melhor seu tio correr”_ nisto Shiyuma empurra seu irmão na direção de Sena e diz “_vou bater fotos”_ Sena ainda confuso mas não querendo discutir com seu pai leva seu recém descoberto tio para tenda de fantasia quando Sena e seu tio saem, seu tio estava vestido de Kaito Kid e Sena estava vestido como o ladrão de vinte faces.

O narrador fala _“é a última rodada da corrida o time vermelho está um pouco a frente com o macaco voador Raimon Taro e seu parceiro o treinador Doburoku_!” Juumonji grita _“isto ai! estamos na frente!”_ para receber o bastão estava Sena falando “_Monta mais um pouco!”_ quando Monta passa bastão pra Sena ele diz _“Sena conto com você_” e Sena recebe o bastão e correr em alta velocidade sem notar que seu parceiro a acompanhado sem problemas.

No público alguém grita _“incrível são rápidos!”_ Shiyuma com um rosto divertido diz “_claro, se eu correr, eu não ia conseguir acompanhar, já que Sena corre todo dia_” Hiruma sem seu traje de coelho estava olhando para o parceiro de Sena em desconfiança, mas vendo o rosto contente de Shiyuma percebe que não deve ter problemas, mas ele pensa “é melhor eu verificar depois só por força do habito” o narrador fala “_os ladrões cavalheiros roubam a cena e dão a vitória ao time vermelho”._

Mamori com seu vestido de noiva morde um lenço de raiva e diz alto “_grrr! Esperem só, não pense que ganharam!”_ Yukimitsu em seu traje de fantasma diz _“afinal de contas quem decide a vitória é a batalha de cavalaria, seus merdas!!”_ e Kurita e os demais gritam “_eles estão piorando!”_ quando a dupla se afastou para trocar de roupa Hiruma com uma bolha de chiclete falou “_você até que são bons atores” _Mamori como rosto em chamas diz “_que vergonhas acho que vou morrer...”_ já Yukimitsu diz “_eu acho que me empolguei foi meio parecido com o sonho que eu tive ...”_ele envergonhado coça a cabeça.

Sena despois que trocou de roupa e guardou o almoço e se despediu do seu pai e tio, ele finalmente refletiu “ele consegui me acompanhar igual à Sanji san, nossa quando cresce quero ter o mesmo pique” nisto Monta pula em Sena o derrubando do chão e dizendo _“bom trabalho!”_ e Juumonji levanta Sena do chão e diz “_quem era o cara que te acompanhou?”_ Kuroki diz “_ele era realmente rápido pro um adulto” _e Togano diz “_o cara que escolheu as fantasias escolheu bem, eu gosto dos dois mangás_”.

E Sena diz “_valeu pessoal! e o meu parceiro era o meu tio_” e Monta disse “_eu não sabia que você tinha um tio”_ e Sena responde “_nem eu, mas deixando de lado qual é o próximo evento?” _Togano que estava com o papel fala “_parece que vai ser a dança_” na palavra dança Sena fica um pouco triste Monta pergunta “_qual é o problema Sena?”_ os seus amigos observam Sena parecia tímido e preocupado e Sena responde “_bom apesar de nossa turma ter muitas meninas no geral deimon não tem muitas garotas então, eu sou obrigado a participar da dança, mas eu não estou acostumado a dançar com estranho, eu só estou um pouco nervoso_” Sena parecia um filhotinho triste.

Os meninos olham Sena sendo fofa por um segundo e depois Togano bate na cabeça de Sena como ele fosse um gato e diz _“vai dar tudo certo”_ e Kuroki diz “_se algum safado te tocar de maneira ruim eu bato nele” _e Juumonji estava vermelho então não disse nada Taki fala “_aha não se preocupe minha senhorita serei o único que vai tocar em seu corpo”_ o comentário acorda Juumonji que arrasta Taki para longe para bater nele Monta segura a mão de Sena e diz “_vamos juntos”._

****************************************************************************************************************

O narrador fala “_o time vermelho recuperou alguns pontos e mantem a disputa acirrada, mas por agora a próxima competição era a que todos esperaram...”_ e Monta que estava segurando a mão de Sena diz de maneira sonhadora “_sim, eu estava esperando_” Sena divertido diz “_o que exatamente você estava esperando?”_ e Monta aperta mais a mão de Sena e diz “_por isto para segurar as mãos da linda Mamori san”_ para Sena o rosto de Monta era hilário ele sempre se diverte com as palhaçadas de seu amigo.

O narrador toca a música e diz “_dança típica! Esqueça por um momento a batalha e as rivalidades e vamos dançar” _Sena e Monta dançam juntos por um tempo até ser a vez de trocar, Sena deseja boa sorte para Monta e a segunda pessoa toca a sua mão e para alívio de Sena era Kuroki. Sena feliz diz “_eu não sabia que você ia dançar Kouji”_ e Kuroki responde “_tem uma menina do segundo ano com que eu quero dançar”_ Sena sorrir para Kuroki que continua dançando com um rubor mal visto no rosto, Kuroki também termina sua parte.

O próximo com quem Sena dança era Togano “_Shouzou você dança muito bem_” Togano responde “_eu li muito mangá shoujo e peguei o jeito eu queria testa como seria na pratica_” e Sena diz “_você vai colocar isto eu seu mangá também?”_ e Togano responde “_talvez_” os dois se divertem dançando e a vez de Togano termina.

A próxima pessoa com que Sena dança e Juumonji, ele tinha no rosto uma mistura de vergonha e raiva e Sena percebendo isto diz “_obrigado Kazuki_” e em meio à dança Juumonji diz “_por que me agradece?”_ e Sena responde “_por dança comingo mesmo que você não goste, obrigado eu estou muito feliz”_ Sena tinha um sorriso muito bonito no rosto que deixou Juumonji mais vermelho e ele responde constrangido “_não tem de quer, afinal somos amigos, não somos?”_ se antes Sena estava sorrindo agora ela estava radiante.

Juumonji ia dizer algo, mas o grito de Monta soa e os dois param de dançar e Juumonji e Sena vê Monta correndo com o porquinho nos braços enquanto fugiam de um Cerberus irritado os dois tem uma gota de suor na testa, Juumonji ainda de mãos dadas diz _“já chega de dança! vem Sena!”_ Sena ainda observando Monta e conduzido por Juumonji para fora da zona de dança. Quando a dupla chega perto do resto dos devil bats Kuroki e Togano fala “_que amoroso Kazu chan”_ Juumonji diz “_que raios vocês estão falando?”_ e Kuroki e Togano apontam para mãos dele e Juumonji percebe que está de mãos dadas com Sena ele solta como se tivesse queimando e Juumonji correr atrás dos seus dois amigos e começam uma briga.

Sena que ainda estava distraído volta observar o resto de seus amigos e os vê brigando, Taki acabou se envolvendo também e Komusubi se juntou, Kurita ia impedir, mas seu estômago ronca e Sena diz “_Kurita depois disto e o horário de almoço né?”_ e Kurita diz “_sim_” e Sena diz “_neste caso por que não escolhe um lugar agradável para sentamos e almoçarmos juntos, eu trouxe comida para todos” _nesta ideia Kurita se alegra rapidamente termina a briga e puxa o grupo para escolher um lugar para comer, Sena ver o grupo saindo com carinho.

****************************************************************************************************************

Eles escolheram um lugar em baixo de uma árvore e Monta diz “_finalmente e hora do almoço_” e Kuroki diz “_estou todo partido...”_ nisto Yukimitsu e Mamori se aproxima e Yukimitsu diz “_pessoal bom trabalho”_ o grupo fica um pouco desconfiado, mas vendo Mamori sorrindo normalmente diminui os piores medos e Mamori diz “_pessoal isto é um pouco embaraço, mas...”_ ele mostra um bento enrolado e diz “_aqui está um almoço fui eu que fiz”._

Monta com o rosto corado diz “_um almoço feito pela Mamori san_” os outros voltaram a ficar desconfiados, mas Monta estava no paraíso e quando Mamori oferece um pedaço de comida na boca de Monta ele e rápido para aceitar, pena que a comida estava cheia de pimenta fazendo Monta soltar fogo o grupo que observou a cena fala _“eu sabia!”_ enquanto Mamori e Yukimitsu vão embora rindo Sena chega com os bentos vê Monta soltando fogo pela boca e diz “_o que eu pedir?”_ e o grupo responde _“nada”._

Todos se sentam para almoçar, exceto Monta que se senta depois de bebe três garrafas de água que Sena ofereceu, havia comida em abundancia e neste momento o grupo esqueceu totalmente a disputa. Mamori e Yukimitsu também receberam almoço apesar de estarem do lado branco e ambos comeram calmamente e com um sorriso pela gentileza de Sena, mesmo Hiruma estava comendo um almoço dado por Sena mesmo que seja escondido em algum lugar.

Depois do almoço Kuroki começa “_aqueles dois mudaram da noite para o dia_” Juumonji diz “_para não sofremos punição é melhor ganhamos logo a próxima disputa_” e Monta diz “_mas o problema e Hiruma san”_ e Sena diz “_é verdade, na próxima disputa quem e o nosso atleta?”_ e Togano diz “_nosso atleta e Ishimaru” _e Juumonji diz “_naturalmente”_ e Kuroki responde _"ganharemos_” Monta e Sena dizem juntos _“ainda bem_” e Juumonji diz “_não está nada bem_” Togano ajeita os óculos com o mangá e diz “_esse demônio astuto Hiruma_” Kuroki fala “_você acha que ele vai assistir de braços cruzados?”._

Uma imagem de Hiruma com sua metralhadora e olhos vermelhos aparece na imaginação de Monta e Sena e os dois se deprimem dizem _“realmente_” e Togano diz “_este cara vai está esperando atrás da meta e vai obstruir o caminho”_ e Juumonji diz “_esperar sentado não é o nosso estilo, teremos de primeiro pegar Hiruma!”_ Monta e Sena gritam em total medo “_pegar Hiruma?!”_ e Togano com um rosto meio descrente diz “_bem parece ridículo, mas não é impossível_” Kuroki com um punho no céu diz “_conseguiremos se trabalha todos juntos_” Kurita Komusubi Monta e Sena estavam horrorizados Taki estava girando e dizendo “_vamos conseguir nós podemos!”._

No final o grupo decidiu que o time que iria capturar Hiruma era composto por Sena, Monta e os três irmãos, Sena liderou a equipe, pois era há única que percebia a aura maligna de Hiruma com antecedência. O grupo andou um pouco até Sena parar e dizer _“ele está perto_” e Juumonji pergunta _“tem certeza?”_ e Sena responde “_sim, ele está vindo por aqui_”. Para captura Hiruma cada um deles tinha uma arma, Sena estava com o bastão que Sanji havia mandando para ela ,Juumonji tinha uma rede nas mãos, Kuroki tinha uma corda, Monta uma rede de pega inseto e Togano um jitte e Juumonji diz “_de qualquer forma não baixem a guarda vamos atacar ao mesmo tempo”_ e o grupo responde “_certo_”.

Uma aura escura com morcegos se materializa a frente e Kuroki diz _“esta aura maligna_” e Togano diz “_mesmo sem Sena a gente sabe a quem pertence_” e Juumonji diz _“pois bem vamos lá”_ o grupo ataca ao mesmo tempo e se ver diante uma tanque de guerra e Hiruma que estava dirigindo diz “o _que estão fazendo malditos?”_ os cinco escondem as armas e respondem “_nada em particular”_ todos com um rosto estupefato e Hiruma com um sorriso sagaz diz _“entendo_” ele puxa um botão de dentro do tanque e aperta na frente do grupo, o grupo de longe enxergam uma explosão, o resultado foi à equipe branca ganhou.

O narrador grita _“parece que a equipe branca não vai deixar a vitória facilmente, a vitória desde festival vai ser decidido pela batalha de cavalarias, mas agora vamos ver a linda apresentação de ginastica, das meninas dos terceiros anos, elas vão mostra a todos a sua beleza e logo depois vamos para a grande batalha final!”_.

***********************************************************************************************

O narrador diz “_desculpe a demora neste momento vamos iniciar a última competição, a batalha de cavalaria!”_ no lado do time branco estava Hiruma gritando _“entenderão time branco de merda!”_ Mamori e Yukimitsu estavam mostrando formações ao time e Hiruma continua “_todos vocês vão se mover de acordo com estas rotas, se fizerem errado vão comer chumbo!”._

Kurita vendo isto diz “_uhau! eles estão planejando tão tecnicamente”_ e Monta diz “_eu estou passando a odiar o cérebro deles, agora que estão contra a gente”_ nisto a voz de Hiruma amigavelmente fala “_ei pessoal do time vermelho...”_ o grupo se vira para a visão bizarra de Hiruma sorrindo bondosamente estendendo a mão em um amigável aperto de mão seguindo de Yukimitsu e Mamori com o mesmo sorriso e Hiruma continua “_vamos aperta a mão e ter um jogo justo”._

Com a visão Kurita pergunta _“o que está acontecendo?”_ e o trio de amigos responde “_é uma armadilha!”_ Monta desconfiado diz _“eu não vou cair nesta_” e Yukimitsu parecendo seu eu normal diz “_ora, ora vocês estão muito desconfiados_” e Mamori diz “_vocês não gostaria de um aperto de mão?”_ nisto todas as defesas de Monta cai e ele vai aperta a mão de Mamori e Taki também vai aperta a mão de Yukimitsu e Sena fala _“Monta, Taki tem algo errado_” Sena mal terminou de falar quando Hiruma aparece por trás dele e coloca algemas em Sena.

Sena pisca “_ehhh! algemas_” a resposta de Hiruma foi sussurrar no ouvido dela _“te peguei chibi_!” e Yukimitsu Mamori também algemam Monta e Taki e Hiruma saindo de Sena e algema Kuroki, feito isto o trio cérebro começa a carcarejar malignamente. Kuroki algemado diz “_eles estão indo longe demais!” _e Sena se lembra de algo e diz “_pessoal aqui, eu sei o que vamos fazer_!” o grupo se reúne e Sena diz “_nós vamos fazer isto_...”.

***************************************************************************************************************

Os cavaleiros estão sendo formados do lado vermelho Togano foi base para o cavaleiro Kuroki, Kurita foi base para o cavaleiro Taki, Komusubi foi base para o cavaleiro Monta e agora Sena fala “_estou contanto com você Kazuki!”_ e Juumonji com o sorriso enorme diz “_pode deixar vamos manda-lo para o espaço” _Sena sobe em Juumonji e eles se alinham com o resto da equipe vermelha e Sena grita “_pessoal vamos vencer o time branco!”_ e o grupo grita “_sim!”._

O tiro e disparado e a batalha começa, Hiruma que era base para o cavaleiro Yukimitsu fala _“começa agora a formação shotgun!_” e Hiruma avança e Yukimitsu tira a primeira faixa adversaria, o narrador grita “_sobre o comando de Hiruma o time branco começa a sua ofensiva sobre o time vermelho! será que o time vermelho vai resistir?”_ e Kurita diz “_é como Sena chan disse, Taki conto com você”_ Taki no seu jeito de sempre diz “_aha aha claro que vou ser incrível!” _Kurita vai atacar e Taki e rápido para dar um empurrão em seu adversário que se desiquilibra e Monta aproveita e rouba a fita.

E Hiruma satisfeito diz “_isso, façam assim mesmo!”_ Kuroki e o próximo a roubar fitas de maneira bem sucedida, e Sena vendo uma oportunidade fala com Kazuki “_estude a rota deles, veja o receptores e então...”_ Juumonji avança mais rápido e Sena ataca o oponente roubando a sua fita e os dois dizem juntos “_acabem com eles!”_ e o narrador grita “_o time vermelho reage maravilhosamente!”_ e Soujiro que finalmente parou de comer pipoca diz “_que bela batalha, ambos os times, força!”._

Hiruma vendo a reação vermelha diz “_isto mesmo usem o bump, afinal ele foi feito para atrapalhar o tempo dos passes, com isto vamos atrapalhar com a formação shotgun do Kid”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_afinal de contas se a única experiência deles fosse na partida ele poderiam ficar nervosos e não fazer direito”_ e Hiruma diz “_isto mesmo ele vão precisar de muita força de vontade para vencer Seibu”._

Mamori que ainda estava vestido como mafiosa também explica para a sua amigas e Suzuna “_foi por isto que fizemos de tudo para provoca-los, eu até me vestir assim, só para isto_” e uma amiga de Mamori diz “_mas você ficou fabulosa nesta roupa_” e a outra diz “_é um cosplay maravilhoso”_ e Suzuna diz “_arrasou Mamo nee!_” Mamori só cora de vergonha.

Nisto os dois meninos do futebol clássico Muro e Miyake notaram Sena e Monta e Muro disse _“isto e perfeito! vamos nos vigar pela aquela vez, vamos atacar a menina e puxa as calças do macaco” _e Miyake diz “_que malvado Muro, mas bem feito pra eles quem manda ser idiota colocar uma menina e macaco neste jogo”_ e a dupla vingativa foi primeiro em direção a Sena.

É neste momento que Mamori percebe que Sena estava participando e grita “_Sena não!”_ vendo que Sena não estava prestando atenção nela Mamori resolve grita para Hiruma “_Hiruma isto e perigoso! Sena não pode estar em uma coisa tão arriscada!”_ nisto Hiruma sopra uma bola de chiclete com um rosto aborrecido e Yukimitsu tem uma gota se suor.

A dupla de futebol clássico vai lutar com Sena, Mamori percebendo ia gritar para ela tomar cuidado, mas Mamori vê os olhos de Sena, seus olhos estavam vivos e ferozes havia algo nós olhos dela que Mamori nunca reconheceu antes e Mamori sussurra _“Sena?”._ Quando a dupla ataca Sena, ela reage ferozmente empurrando a formação toda ao chão infelizmente para a dupla de futebol ele caíram mostrando a bunda nua para a população estudantil. No final o narrador diz _“o vencedor do último evento, batalha de cavalaria, é o time vermelho e com esta vitória o time vermelho é o campeão da gincana!”._

O pessoal desmonta das formações e Mamori Yukimitsu junto com Hiruma vão ao encontro deles e os libertam das algemas e Yukimitsu disse “_desculpe por engana-los_” e Sena diz “_bem que estava muito estranho”_ e Mamori diz “_você nos perdoam?”_ e Monta diz “_claro que sim Mamori san”_ e Mamori e Yukimitsu sorriem em alivio, mas Juumonji diz _“tem certeza que vocês não gostaram disto?”_ Mamori e Yukimitsu tem uma gota de suor e Kuroki diz _“eles pareciam felizes em sacanear com a gente” _e Togano se junta a provocação e diz _“é verdade, talvez vocês sejam sadistas incubados?” _a dupla fica incomodada com a provocação. E Hiruma com sua fiel metralhadora no ombro diz “_além do nosso treino normal, vocês têm uma semana para dominar o bump”_ e o grupo levanta o braço e grita _“sim senhor!”._

O grupo vai se preparar para o discurso de encerramento enquanto Hiruma digita no notebook e Mamori curiosa pergunta _“o que estava fazendo agora Hiruma?”_ e Hiruma responde “_agora eu estou upando tudo isto na internet, afinal serve também de chantagem para gerente de merda e como matar dois pássaros com uma pedra só”_ e Mamori horroriza grita “_seu monstro!”_ a risada atrás dos dois para a briga e Soujiro diz “_eu achei tudo maravilhoso, a proposito você tem fotos?”. _

E Hiruma mostra o notebook com muitas fotos de Mamori e diz “_vinte por foto_” Soujiro tira a carteira e Mamori grita “_Soujiro não dar mais corda pra ele_!” Soujiro guarda a carteira e diz “_só estou brincado”_. E Soujiro ainda com um sorriso diz _“tudo bem, vamos deixar este assunto pra lá, eu vim chamar Hiruma para o encerramento, então vamos Hiruma_” Hiruma parar de digitar e se levanta, Soujiro se despede de Mamori e vai andando ao lado de Hiruma e Mamori curiosa pensa “pra que Soujiro precisa do Hiruma?”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Os fogos de encerramento terminam e Soujiro no palanque pega o microfone e diz “_queridos amigos, agradecemos o empenho de todos hoje para que este evento aconteça, muito obrigado equipe técnica uma salva de palmas...”_ depois das palmas Soujiro continua a falar “_uma salva de palmas para equipe vermelha a equipe campeã que mostrou uma grande disputa_” mais salva de palmas e Soujiro continua “_nosso patrocinador achou que como a equipe branca lutou muito bem ele também receberam o prêmio junto com a equipe vermelha_” dessa vez as palmas foram empolgadas e Soujiro diz “_agora para finalizamos o evento vamos ter o discurso de nosso patrocinador!”._

Nisto Sena pergunta “_Mamori nee, não era o diretor que devia fazer o discurso de encerramento?”_ e Mamori diz “_então era por isso que os dois foram juntos”_ no palanque Hiruma engatilha a metralhadora e diz “_senhoras e senhores o dia da gincana de hoje vai ser lembrado por muito tempo, afinal dois bravos jovens se mostraram como vieram ao mundo e uma respeitável integrante do comitê disciplinar riu como se estivesse louca além de muitos eventos memoráveis. Achei que este dia foi muito valioso para ser esquecido em nossas distantes memorias, então eu mandei meu grupo de escravos de elite filmar tudo do evento, para a melhor visualização as imagens estão em alta qualidade de resolução, se quiserem fotos eu estou vendendo eu espero que se lembre desses fatos e continue a me obedecer no futuro e obrigado”._

O clima de choque era palpável nos alunos e Soujiro que estava rindo para de rir e segura o microfone e diz “_despois deste discurso encantador vamos comer, se arrume e me encontre na saída de deimon_!” com isso a multidão se despesa e Monta diz _“isto ai! a gente venceu!”_ e Juumonji diz “_é, mas a gente a inda vai treinar depois da aula” _e Kuroki diz _“oh dia cansativo_” e Sena diz “_não se preocupe depois do treino nós também vamos comer_” e Togano diz “_graças a Deus pelas pequenas coisas”._

O grupo vai se arrumar e Sena tem um sorriso sereno no rosto enquanto caminha e Hiruma chega por traz e diz _“o que há com o sorriso de merda?”_ Sena simplesmente olha para o rosto de Hiruma e diz “_eu estou feliz de esta do seu lado, fico feliz de ser do seu time”_ e Hiruma com uma sobrancelha levantada diz “_o que há com esta merda sentimental?”_ Sena diz “_você é sempre violento, mas como comandante você é o melhor capitão”_ com um sorriso resplandeceste Sena corre deixando para trás um Hiruma atordoado.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Fujitaka Kinomoto: é um personagem fictício da série de mangás e anime da Clamp, Sakura. Fujitaka é o marido de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Ele também é o pai de Sakura Kinomoto e Touya Kinomoto quando pensei em alguém que poderia ser parede de Shiyuma pensei longo nele, no futuro eu vou explicar como eles são irmãos.  
• Magic Kaito :é uma série de mangá escrita por Gosho Aoyama. A série gira em torno de um jovem mágico chamado Kaito Kuroba que segue os passos de seu falecido pai, adotando o pseudônimo "Kaito Kid" (ou "Kid, o Ladrão Fantasma"). Quando penso em ladrões cavalheiros Kaito Kid é meu favorito.  
• O Homem de Várias Faces: é uma série de mangá escrita pela Clamp, a história gira em torno de Akira Ijuuin, um jovem de nove anos que já tem como profissão ser um famoso ladrão, ele é o conhecido como o homem de vinte faces! Ele rouba tudo que suas duas mães pedem e a polícia nunca consegue pegá-lo, este é o terceiro mangá da Clamp que eu li e eu amo a historia. Shōjo, shojo, ou shoujo manga: é um tipo de mangá comercializado para um público feminino, normalmente entre as idades de 12 e 18 anos. O nome latinizado de 少女 (shōjo), literalmente significa "pequena garota". O mangá shojo abrange muitos assuntos em uma variedade de estilos narrativos e gráficos, desde dramas históricos a ficção científica, muitas vezes com um forte foco em relacionamentos românticos e emoções humanas. Estritamente falando, shojo mangá não compreende um estilo ou um gênero em si, mas sim indica um público-alvo.   
• O bastão dando a Sena por Sanji é o Clima-Tact de Nami personagem e One Piece, esta é a primeira versão, logico não é o mesmo, o de Sena assemelha-se a um bastão que pode ser separado em três segmentos da cor rubra sem os botões, eu ainda estou pensando se seria legal Sanji dar uma versão melhorada do bastão no futuro.  
• Jitte ou jutte é uma arma usada para pratica da arte marcial japonesa jittejutsu. A palavra jutte é formada pelos kanji, ju (dez) e te (mão), ou seja, significa «dez mãos». Este nome faz referência à força criada pela alavanca, capaz de desarmar ou quebrar as espadas. Foi muito utilizada por policiais do Japão antigo, posto ser uma arma versátil, que podia acertar o pescoço e a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, mas seu uso primário era de ser uma espada defensiva que possibilitava desarmar sem matar.


	40. CORRIDA 40- Relações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As memorias de Sena estão confusas, Ishimaru precisa de ajuda e Riku finalmente descobre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia

** _“Palavras de considerações, apreço e amizade são bons conquistadores de relacionamentos humanos”._ **

[ ** _Helgir Girodo_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/helgir_girodo/)

** **

Sena estava voltando de sua corrida matinal, quando um som de moto chama a sua atenção ele para em frente ao portão da sua casa, olhando para a fonte do som Sena ver uma moto preta com detalhe vermelhos estacionando na casa vizinha a frente da dele, o rapaz da moto tira o capacete mostrando cabelos negros espetados e um rosto bronzeado, o rapaz usava óculos escuros que o dava um olhar de perigoso.

O rapaz nota Sena e o observa, Sena se sentiu esquisito com a avaliação do rapaz, a observação termina e ele pega as suas coisa da moto e vai embora sem dar um segundo olhar para ele, Sena vendo o entra só fala “_que estranho!”_ dando de ombro Sena entra em casa.

Na sua casa Mihae e Sena tomava tranquilamente o desjejum quando Mihae diz “_filha já viu os novos vizinhos”_ e Sena pergunta “_vizinhos?_” e Mihae continua “_eu não lhe contei, eu jurava que havia dito antes”_ e Sena responde “_não lembro mamãe_” e Mihae da um tapinha e diz “_é mesmo, eu lembro eu falei isto com o seu pai, as vezes vocês agem tão parecidos que me confunde_”.

Sena coça a cabeça em vergonha e diz _“falando no papai, pra onde ele foi mesmo?”_ e Mihae responde “_ele foi para Tomoeda para resolver alguns assuntos jurídicos, seu pai é um ótimo advogado por isso o chamarão, fracamente não sei por que ele gosta de ser chamado de homem administrativo”_ e Sena dar um mordida em sua refeição e depois de engolir fala “_a senhora sabe que o pai não gosta de ser chamativo, então já que ele foi trabalhar quando ele volta?”_ e Mihae mastiga e pensa um pouco e diz “_bem conhecendo o seu pai qualquer problema que houve ele vai resolver rapidamente, mas e provável que ele passe toda a semana lá, já que faz tempo que ele e Fujitaka não passam um tempo junto devido o trabalho de ambos”._

E Sena ainda curioso fala “_mãe desde quando o papai tem irmão?”_ e Mihae rir e diz “_que pergunta é essa?_ _Seu pai tem um irmão desde sempre ou você não se lembra das minhas fotos de casamento, ele estava na maioria delas já que ele era o padrinho, além disto, no seu aniversario de quatro anos ele veio juntos com seus primos, vai dizer que você também não se lembra da Sakura e Toya_?”.

Sena envergonhado diz “_desculpe mãe, eu não consigo lembrar”_ o rosto preocupado de Mihae deixa Sena mais envergonhado Mihae vendo o rosto da sua filha diz _“bom... talvez seja por que vocês não se falam muito deste que Sakura e Toya estavam muito ocupados... Shiyuma também nunca foi tagarela, então talvez por isto você não lembre além do mais todas as reuniões de família você ficou doente, talvez quando formos à reunião de família este ano você lembre-se deles, de qualquer modo termine sua comida, você é a secretária tem que chegar cedo, não é?”_ com um sorriso Sena concorda as duas volta a comer em silencio.

Quando Sena sai de casa ele se questiona “minha memorias são confusa devido à dupla memoria será que é este o motivo de eu não se lembra do meu tio? Mas eu jurava que tinha visto a fotos de casamento deles recentemente e não me lembro de tê-lo visto, será que estou imaginando coisa... Huh isto é muito estranho, mas derrotar Seibu vai ser difícil é melhor eu me concentrar em Seibu e pensar sobre isto em outro momento” Sena põe a mão na cintura e fala “_sim estar decidido!”._ Sena relaxa e da um grande sorriso e sai do portão de casa sem perceber que era observado.

***************************************************************************************

Sena ao chegar a deimon troca de roupa e vai treinar e pensa “vencer Riku não será uma tarefa fácil, mas desta vez vou ser melhor” Sena estava determinado a não agir pateticamente como a primeira vez, o treino da manhã foi intenso e Sena esta disposto a enfrentar a mesma carga na parte de tarde.

No campo o treinamento de bump estava acontecendo no final Doburoku Sensei grita “_ok por hoje, o bump parece ter melhorado bastante!”_ e Monta diz “_sem problemas, certo!”_ e Kurita diz “_mal posso esperar para experimentar”_ Sena ainda vestido como Eyeshield diz “_vamos dar o nosso melhor” _e o trio delinquente chegar por traz e diz “_é isto ai!”._

Os três delinquentes se espreguiçam e Juumonji cruza os braços e diz _“está meio vazio hoje, os caras do basquete não estão por aqui?” _e Mamori e Yukimitsu chegam com garrafas com água e Mamori ouvindo a pergunta responde “_Satake e Yamaoka tem um jogo hoje, eles me pediram para ir ver, mas como Sena não veio hoje eu não pôde ir”_ nisto o time olha para Sena bebendo agua vestido de Eyeshield e depois olham para Mamori e toda a equipe tem uma gota de suor Mamori não percebe a situação e continua “_mandei Suzuna chan no meu lugar_” ela terminou de falar e começar a distribuir água para a equipe.

Togano com a garrafa na mão diz “_de qualquer modo a aqueles dois são um buraco pra gente_” Juumonji antes de beber água diz “_quem se importa com o time perdedor de basquete”_ Kuroki faz uma pose e diz “_além disto nos estamos nos quatro melhores! Vamos as semifinais, agora somos o centro das atenção da escola!”_ os irmãos acenam em acordo Taki aparece girando e diz “_hoje já me perguntaram 50 vezes se eu sou realmente Eyeshield 21”_ os irmãos olham e fala “_idiota não fique feliz com isto”._

Kuroki e Togano começam a brigar com Taki e Juumonji diz “_mas pensando bem, acho que falta mais alguém”_ e Eyeshield com a sua voz masculina fala “_você esta falando do Ishimaru san”_ e Mamori entregando outra garrafa para Eyeshield fala _“se você esta procurando Ishimaru kun ele deve esta por ai”_ Monta pula em Eyeshield e diz “_não importa o que este cara faz ninguém consegue notar ele...”_ Monta ia falar mais, mas Mamori oferecer uma garrafa com água e Monta rapidamente solta Eyeshield e alegremente vai até Mamori e Kurita empolgado grita “_pessoal restam cinco dias ate o jogo contra o Seibu vamos dar o nosso melhor com toda a força!”_ o grupo responde “_derrotar Seibu!”_.

No outro dia Sena depois do treino matinal andava com Mamori e Monta e pergunta “_como foi o jogo de basquete de ontem?”_ e Mamori preocupada fala “_ouvi dizer que perderam muitos pontos, o resultado dos oponentes foram três vezes maior do que deles_” Sena tristemente diz “_perder já é doloroso, nem posso pensar como chateados eles estão por perder de formar assim_” Monta fala “_falando no diabo...”_ ele aponta.

A dupla de basquete andava de cabeça baixa quase se arrastado e Sena fala “_como esperando ele devem está abalados”_ e Mamori com um sorriso gentil diz “_Yamaoka kun, Satake kun_” a dupla para e olha para o trio com uma aura deprimida Yamaoka diz “_por favor nos deixe sozinhos_” e Satake fala _“além do mais, somos o clube perdedor de basquete”_ na resposta da dupla o trio se sente mal, mas antes de poder fazer algo para animar a dupla, o gritos de meninas soou.

Num piscar de olhos Mamori, Monta e Sena são cercados por meninas uma diz “_éi! vocês são dos time de futebol americano!” _e outra diz “_por favor nos deixem conhecer Eyeshield 21 na próxima vez!”_ antes de Sena responde a dupla de basquete se mete na conversa e chamar a atenção das meninas salvando Sena de responde, Sena se junta aos outros dois que conseguiram se separar também e Mamori olha divertida e diz _“parece que ele estão ótimos_” Sena e Monta ri em acordo.

Uma bola ia acerta uma garota, mas Taki dar um salto, ele pega a bola no ar e ele grita “_aqui esta a minha pegada genial!”_ quando Taki pousa e faz sua pose de sempre e uma das meninas diz _“quem é esse?”_ a outra pensa e diz “_bem se eu não estou enganada ele é...”_ as meninas ao redor apontam o dedo e falam _“idiota Natsuhiko!”_ quem faz Taki cai no chão em derrota.

Juumonji que viu a cena fala “_moleques_” já Kuroki despreocupado diz _“bem eu não me importaria de receber atenção de garotas”_ e Togano com o braço cruzados diz com um sorriso “_sim, meio que tenho inveja”_ Juumonji diz “_não sei por que vocês teriam inveja disso, quanta estupidez_” ele se vira para ir embora, ele dar quatro passos é abortado por cinco garotas que o cercam rapidamente e depois vão embora deixando nas mãos de Juumonji cinco caixas de bento.

Juumonji fica vermelho de constrangimento, vendo o rosto do amigo Kuroki com uma face sacana fala “_você e tão popular Kazuki kun_” e Togano com a mesma expressão fala “_isto é tão embaraçoso Kazu chan”_ Juumonji com raiva gagueja e Kuroki coloca o cotovelo no ombro direito de Juumonji e diz _“o que?”_ e Togano faz o mesmo do lado esquerdo e diz “_como esta se sentido?”_ Juumonji envergonhado diz _“calem a boca!”_ o trio fica brincando de perseguição.

Mamori e Monta já tinha entrado, mas Sena estava esperando o trio para irem para salas juntos quando Sena sente a aura de Hiruma, ele olha para o lado e vê Hiruma e Kurita e Kurita com um rosto feliz fala “_é tão maravilhoso, agora somos todos populares... e quase um sonho, no ano passado nesta altura nos nem tínhamos um time completo agora nos estamos indo para semifinal”_ Kurita se vira para Hiruma que estava mascando sua goma com um rosto estoico e diz “_assim ate somos capaz de derrotar Seibu!”_ A goma de mascar espoca e Hiruma diz “_não é assim tão simples_” isto desanima Kurita, mas Sena diz “_nada é simples...”_ e Sena olha para os dois e com um sorriso ele diz “_mas se lutamos juntos vamos dar um jeito_”.

O sorriso de Sena era tão angelical e sincero que Hiruma olha para o lado, já Kurita simplesmente abraça Sena e fica girando com ela enquanto grita “_Sena chan é a melhor!”_ Hiruma irritado atirar em Kurita que deixa Sena cair no chão, Kurita olha para Hiruma e diz “_Hiruma você quer uma abraço também?”_ a resposta de Hiruma foi chutar a cara de Kurita e arrasta Sena para o prédio escolar quando ambos estão dentro Hiruma diz “_antes de vir para o clube, reúna todos e venha juntos para sede_” Sena ainda sendo arrastado diz “_por quê?”_ e Hiruma com um rosto divertido diz “_tenho uma surpresa para todos_” Sena confuso diz “_tudo bem”_ ambos vão para as salas de aula.

********************************************************************************************************

Todos estavam na frente da sede do clube, cada um tinha um rosto surpreso afinal na frente deles estava uma sede de clube muito extravagante e Kurita fala “_incrível a sede foi renovada de novo”_ Monta grita surpreso “_até a casa do Cerberus e do Butaberus ficaram luxuosas!”_ e Mamori com uma gota de suor explica “_Hiruma kun fez uma promessa ao diretor se fôssemos as semifinais ele renovaria a sede”_ e Juumonji diz _“ele deve ter feito aqueles método de novo”_ Kuroki e Togano imaginam Hiruma mostrando seu caderninho preto para o diretor.

Sena com uma gota de suor fala “_eu sabia da promessa, o que eu não entendo é como ele reformou tudo isto enquanto estávamos na aula, afinal a sede estava normal hoje de manhã_” e Monta diz “_devem ser super construtores_!”.

O grupo entra e ver Hiruma e Doburoku sentando em sofá luxuoso as maquinas caça niqueis saíram deixando a sala mais espaçosa, Doburoku estava bebendo vinho tinto e ele diz “_quando os homens estão exaustos das batalhas ,eles precisam de um lugar para descansar, este é um lugar de homens”._ Os irmãos Huh Huh gritam _“o velho esta bancando o rico!”_ e Kurita fala _“é realmente incrível” _Monta grita “_certo já terminando o treinamento do bump, e com isto seremos vitoriosos Max!”_ Komusubi grita “_derrotar Seibu”._

Sena que estava ao lado de Hiruma fala _“desculpa derruba a empolgação, mas não vai ser nada fácil”_ o grupo olha para Sena e Hiruma e Hiruma com uma carranca diz “_isto mesmo pirralhos, é como a tampinha disse, não se empolgue tão rápidos malditos”_ ele abaixa o telão e diz _“vejam isto”_ o grupo presta atenção e vêm as imagens do jogo de Seibu verso Taiyo Sphinx.

Assistindo o jogo em certa parte da gravação Hiruma diz “_este foi o ultimo jogo de férias do verão de nossos inimigos”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_Taiyo não é o time que usa a linha em pirâmide, sendo a linha mais pesada do Japão”_ e Kurita grita “_sim eles são incríveis Bamba san e o Kasamatsu san o poder daquela linha é o numero um de kanto”._

Kurita viu um pouco mais do videio e diz “_como esperado de Bamba san”_ e Hiruma diz “_veja direito baleia de merda!”_ a equipe ver Bamba se aproximando e Sena diz _“é uma armadilha_” e Hiruma diz _“Kid atrai o problemático Bamba até o ultimo segundo e então...”_ na imagem Kid completa o passe facilmente e Sena diz “_Kid é brilhante!”_ e Kurita fala “_mas naquela vez foi tão difícil de ganhar e pensar que eles conseguiram seis pontos fáceis” _e Hiruma fala “_maldita baleia olhe o placar direito”_ Kurita olha e entra em pânico no placar estava Seibu 60 Taiyo 00.

Eles continuam vendo o vídeo e vem à técnica bump fracassar perante Tetsuma e Doburoku fala _“em outras palavras para derrotar Seibu, vocês precisam evoluir um bump que seja melhor que o do Kamaguruma”_ e Hiruma continua “_podemos dizer agora que o Seibu de atualmente está mais forte que o do vídeo não há duvidas que vai ser uma disputa de pontos, a chave é o poder de ataque”._

Kurita em pânico pergunta “_qual é a probabilidade? qual é a probabilidade de derrotamos Seibu?”_ e Hiruma muito grave diz “_aproximadamente... perto de zero por cento_” e Mamori diz _“não pode ser!”_ e Hiruma continua “_eu estou dizendo baseado nos dados obtidos da situação atual, no final quando se vai contar os pontos a diferença por pontos por chute é muito alta_” e Sena continua _“em outras palavras, visto como deimon não temos um rematador, mesmo se tivermos o mesmo numero de touchdown perderíamos pelos pontos extras”_ Sena termina com um rosto triste e Kurita parecia deprimido.

Hiruma continua “_resta cinco dias até o jogo contra Seibu, para aumentar a probabilidade de ganhar nem que sejam um pouco descarte todos os pensamentos negativos, todo mundo tem que fazer tudo que for possível_” e Monta mais animado diz “_sim, se preocupar não vai ajudar em nada, nos temos que nos esforçar para ganhar”._ O grupo grita _“sim!”_ e Hiruma põe a mão na cintura e fala “_maldita gerente você já fez a lista de sinais?”_ e Mamori responde “_sim, eu fiz”_ e Monta pergunta “_sinais? o que é isto_?” e Sena responde “_lembra que Mamori tentou informar a gente do banco, mas ninguém entendeu, eu e Mamori pensamos em uma solução e achamos melhor fazer um código de gesto para transmitir comandos, Mamori foi simplesmente brilhante nisto”._

Nisto Mamori tira um grupo de folhas com gestos e ela fala _“assim vamos nos comunicar e os adversário não vão saber” _enquanto Mamori falava Hiruma se aproxima e tira a listagem da mão dela, ele dar uma olhada rápida em todas as folhas e diz _“memorizei_” ele queimar as folhas e Sena grita em lagrimas de animes _“eu não memorizei!”_ Hiruma vai embora e Mamori furiosa diz “_você realmente memorizou?”_ e Hiruma de costa faz sinais com a mão e Mamori olha e diz “_me deixa ver... a diretora disciplinar... come... muitos folhados de nata”_ com o final da tradução Mamori pega vassoura e tenta atacar Hiruma, mas Sena a segura e fala “_Mamori neechan... acalme-se um pouco!”._

No meio da situação sem querer Mamori bate no chutador de Musashi e quando ele clica no chão Mamori se acalma e Kurita desanimado fala “_a diferença do chute... Musashi_” e Doburoku fala “_não é apenas o rematador, se bem mesmo que eu diga isto nada se pode fazer, mas deimon tem pouco jogadores, esta tudo acabado se um de vocês sair do clube essa é uma grande fraqueza_” e Sena diz “_falando nisto onde esta Ishimaru san_?” e Monta diz “_ele não esta por ai?”_ Komusubi diz “_onde ele foi?”_ e Yukimitsu diz “_falar e fácil procurar vai ser difícil ele é difícil de achar”_ e Sena sorrir e diz “_eu vou procurá-lo comecem a treinar_”.

Sena fica parado na frente do clube e usa a técnica que Sanji lhe ensinou, depois de um tempo parado ele anda em uma determinada direção, quando Sena vê Ishimaru com o uniforme do atletismo Sena fica feliz com seu sucesso em aplicar a técnica, ele corre até Ishimaru e Sena grita “_Ishimaru san!”_ Ishimaru espera e fala “_ah! Sena chan!”_ e Sena diz “_hoje é treino do clube de atletismo? Me desculpe não lembrei”_ e Ishimaru responde “_Sena chan eu acho que você é única que lembra que eu sou titular do time de atletismo” _e Sena sorrir e diz “_é verdade, desculpe por eles, bem o treino vai começar, eu vou avisar que você não vem hoje”_ e Ishimaru diz “_espera Sena chan eu não vou poder ir por um tempo”_ e Sena confuso pergunta “_por quê?”._

Ishimaru leva Sena para o local onde o clube de atletismo esta correndo e ele começa a explicar no meio da explicação Sena diz “_as provas individuais e em equipe?”_ e Ishimaru responde “_sim nestas provas temos algumas chances de vencer, nossa equipe também vai participar da prova de reversamento misto de 800 metros é uma das qual eu estou participando, para mim este é o torneio de natal como Kurita e Hiruma, este torneio vai ser meu ultimo, se eu falhar agora decepcionarei todos que trabalharam comingo, afinal este caras tem tido um treinamento tão duro quando o pessoal do futebol americano, quero dar meu melhor mesmo que eu não consiga ir para finais eu quero que o trabalho duro deles der resultados”._

Ishimaru termina seu discurso olhando com orgulho para seus amigos corredores e então ele olha para os olhos de Sena e diz “_quando o torneio terminar depois de amanhã, eu volto ao treinamento, então por favor me espere”_ e Sena com carinho diz “_eu entendo Ishimaru san faça o seu melhor na corrida”_ os dois sorri por um momento ate um grito de dor ser ouvido.

Um dos membros da equipe de corrida se machucou e Sena e Ishimaru foram rápidos para socorrer o rapaz, a dupla levou o ferido para a enfermaria. No corredor da enfermaria depois de receber as noticias Ishimaru conversa com Sena “_vai levar três semanas para ele se recuperar, ele é um membro importante do reversamento, sem ele não temos esperança de ganhar_” e Sena diz “_Ishimaru kun eu quero ajudá-lo, eu vou tentar pedir o Eyeshield 21 para correr”_ e Ishimaru diz “_o Eyeshield?! Serio... muito obrigado Sena chan! o simples fato de você tentar pedir já vale muito” _Sena sorrir e se despede de Ishimaru.

Sena se troca e treinar fervorosamente os segundo anos terminam o treinamento mais cedo ficando somente os primeiro anos e Suzuna, quando a equipe ia começar a sair Sena diz “_para ajudar Ishimaru san, amanha eu vou faltar” _e Kuroki e Togano gritam _“nem fodedo!”_ e Kuroki fala _“nunca época tão importante_” e Togano continua _“Eyeshield não pode faltar_” e Sena fala “_mas mesmo com o Eyeshield se Ishimaru que é outro correndo não estiver aqui...”_ e Monta apoiado a amiga fala “_não teremos a mesma mobilidade”_ e Suzuna se junta e fala “_é verdade! parem de ser assim!”._

Togano coça a cabeça e fala “_bem ele trabalha bastante duro”_ e Kuroki fala “_embora ele seja simples e sem presença, ele sempre ajuda”_ e Sena tira o capacete e diz “_eu gostaria de ajuda-lo, mas lógico vou compensar o treino perdido”_ e Kuroki pensativo diz “_mas ele nunca vai deixar você ir”_ e Togano fala “_sim o grande demônio do mal”_ nisto todos os primeiro anos tem uma gota de suor e Sena fala “_eu meio que tenho eu tenho um plano...pode funcionar...talvez...se eu tive sorte... que dizer eu acho...”_

Juumonji que só estava ouvindo suspira na insegurança de Sena e diz “_se você tem um plano nos te apoiamos”_ e Kuroki diz _“sim vamos te cobrir”_ e Togano fala _“vamos dar um jeito”_ o grupo todo grita _“vamos apoiar!”_ e Juumonji tinha um sorriso no rosto e fala “_de alguma forma nos tornamos” _e o grupo olha para ele e Sena fala “_de alguma forma...”_ e Juumonji diz “_nada não_” Juumonji ver seus amigos e pensa “parece que nos somos um time”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma chegou cedo ao clube, no armário dele havia um almoço e uma carta Hiruma curioso ler a carta “**Capitão eu sei como é importante vencemos Seibu por isto hoje vou ajudar Ishimaru san na corrida, assim teremos membros suficiente para jogar na partida, não se preocupe vou treinar de noite para compensar o dia, eu sei que é difícil montar uma estratégia mais não se pressione demais e lembre-se de comer. Assinado Sena”** Hiruma olha para carta ele pisca e ele guarda tanto o almoço como a carta e diz _“Chibi idiota! você se preocupa demais com os outros”_ Hiruma vai treinar.

****************************************************************************************************************

No estádio de atletismo os fogos de artificio terminam de soar e o narrador fala “_sejam todos bem-vindos, agora iremos realizar o campeonato de atletismo dos colégios de Tóquio, por favor as equipes se posicionem nas suas respectivas provas...”._

Sena estava vestida como secretária e Ishimaru diz “_Eyeshield não pode vim néh? isto vai ser um problema”_ e Sena se inclina e diz “_me desculpe”_ ela se levanta e diz “_eu sei que eu não sou o que você queria mais me permita correr no lugar do Eyeshield”_ Ishimaru surpreso diz “_você Sena chan?” _e Sena com olhos resolutos diz _“você disse que a corrida de revezamento podia ser mista pode não parecer, mas desde pequeno eu corro muito por favor deixe me correr! Quero ajuda-lo da mesma forma que você nos ajuda!”._

Ishimaru olha para os olhos de Sena e ver sua determinação em face de uma pessoa tão determinada Ishimaru nunca poderia dizer não, então ele responde “_você é uma boa pessoa Sena chan, mesmo que Eyeshield viesse eu aprecio os seus sentimentos, por favor, ajude o nosso time, vamos dar o melhor juntos!”_ E Sena com um sorriso diz “_vou correr com toda a minha energia”._

No clube Sena além da carta enviada para Hiruma Sena também mandou uma para Mamori e Mamori agora ler “_visto que vou apoiar Ishimaru san na competição de atletismo, não vou poder ir para o clube, secretario Kobayakawa Sena” _os meninos que ouviram o plano ontem acenam em concordância Hiruma ignorou tudo digitando seriamente no notebook enquanto tomavam o lanche que Sena tinha feito. A Única que parecia incomodada com a falta de Sena era Mamori que fala “_não acredito que ela esta caindo nos velhos hábitos, moo Sena seja mais aplicada”_ nisto a maioria dos meninos tem uma gota de suor afinal dos devil bats Sena é uma das mais dedicadas.

Voltando ao campeonato de atletismo o narrador fala “_preliminares corrida 800 metros terceira rodada”_ nisto Suzuna dar um pulo e grita _“Yaa vamos dar o nosso melhor deimon, clube de atletismo lutem, Sena GO!”_ Suzuna trouxe Butaberus e Cerberus que agitavam pompons como Suzuna.

Ishimaru se aproxima de Sena e diz “_Sena chan você é o terceiro corredor”_ e Sena responde “_sim!_” e Ishimaru continua “_não fique nervosa mesmo que alguém passe por você e não se preocupe...”_ o resto da equipe com rosto feliz se aproxima e Ishimaru olha com orgulho e fala “_afinal é graças a você que poderemos participar desta competição é nós estamos agradecidos”_ o time de atletismo se curva e diz _“muito obrigado_” e Sena com o rosto corado diz “_vou fazer o meu melhor!”._

O time se posiciona e a corrida começa, deimon estava em ultimo quando era vez de Sena, Ishimaru que estava feliz de pelo menos participar grita “_conto com você Sena chan_” e Sena corre e ele ultrapassa facilmente os outros corredores e é nesta hora que Ishimaru sabe que Sena cumpriu sua promessa, por que Eyeshield veio correr por eles, quando Sena passa o bastão para Ishimaru, com o orgulho renovado Ishimaru corre e vence e a equipe de atletismo vai para finais.

Na corrida final o desempenho da equipe foi bem melhor do que na primeira linha do tempo e quando Ishimaru foi encontrar com Sena ele diz “_Sena chan você é Eyeshield 21 não é?”_ e Sena timidamente responde “_desculpe não conta antes, mas eu sou a pessoa que joga sobre o pseudônimo de Eyeshield 21”_ Ishimaru sorri e diz “_foi um prazer correr com você”_ ele oferece a mão e Sena também oferecendo a mão responde “_o prazer foi meu”_ ambos sorri e aperta as mãos em respeito.

No outro dia Sena e Monta caminhavam em direção ao clube e Monta diz “_bom trabalho ontem, então como foi? em que lugar vocês ficaram?”_ e Sena responde “_eles se esforçaram muito e ficaram em quarto lugar”_ e Monta fala “_deve ter sido difícil_” e Sena fala “_foi_” quando eles ia entra no clube Ishimaru já vestido com uniforme de jogo os recebe dizendo “_deimon devil bats, n 30 running back Ishimaru Tetsuo, pronto para jogar” _e Sena sorri e diz _“Ishimaru san”._

Ishimaru se aproxima e sussurra “_você ainda esta mantendo segredo de Anezaki san, né?”_ Sena acena com a cabeça e Ishimaru sussurra “_vamos continuar trabalhando juntos Eyeshield 21”_ Sena sorri e Ishimaru grita “_vamos para o torneio de natal!”_ e todo o time grita “_isso ai!”_ Sena sorri e pensa “podemos ter pouco jogadores, mas isso não é uma fraqueza, enquanto nossos sentimentos forem um só, seremos sempre um time” e com este pensamento Sena sorrir e vai se trocar para jogar com os outros.

**************************************************************************************************************

Riku observa a televisão com atenção à corrida de Eyeshield o mantinha em constante agitação, Kid aparece e vai se sentar em sua cadeira favorita e então Riku fala “_certo decidi!”_ e Kid pergunta _“decidiu o que?”_ e Riku responde “_amanhã vou desafiar pessoalmente Eyeshield_” Kid ajeita o chapéu e diz “_você realmente é esquentando... se quer desafiar então vá boa sorte com isto”._

Riku ia pro seu quarto se prepara para amanhã, mas antes dele sair Kid diz “_Beije a gracinha por mim”_ e Riku vermelho diz _“Kid não brinca com isto”_ e Kid com o chapéu cobrindo o rosto fala “_se você não beijar... alguém vai... afinal quando as coisas estão boas demais, logo algo ruim vai acontecer”_ e Riku diz “_não me azare_” e ele sai rapidamente e Kid fala “_me pergunto como ele vai reagir quando ele perceber, bom eu espero que o demônio não venha pra cima de mim”._

No outro dia Riku estava no campo dos devil bats vendo o seu treino ele procurar por Eyeshield, ele sabe que Sena e Mamori são gerentes então ele vai vê-las em breve, mas Eyeshield quem é ele? Riku esta ansioso para encontra-lo e desafia-lo corretamente.

Riku observa e se pregunta “qual dele Eyeshield?” ele ver o numero 37 correndo e pensa “não é ele” ele olha para todos e pensa “não é ele ,nenhum deles Eyeshield” colocando a mão na cintura Riku pensa “onde esta Eyeshield 21?” perdido em seu pensamentos ele é notado pela equipe.

Quando três jogadores se aproximam dele ele se concentra na situação então um cara que usava óculos diz “_ei anão você quer o nosso autografo?”_ e outro com cabelos castanho diz “_não seja tímido aqui_” o cara de cabelo castanho oferece uma placa com uma assinatura Riku irritado com a atitude diz “_huh? Quem é que quer autografo de perdedores como vocês?”_ os três em unissom gritam “_perdedores!”_ e o loiro sem óculos diz “_maldito quem você pensa que é?”_ e Riku com confiança diz “_O ás de Seibu Wild Gunmans, Running Back, Kaitane Riku_” nisto não só os três gritam mas todo o time grita _“O que!? Seibu!?”._

Todo o grupo se reúne atrás dos três e Monta grita “_por que Seibu esta aqui?”_ e Togano diz “_não me diga que você é um espião”_ e Riku com, mas confiança fala “_não há valor algum em espiar um time como deimon certo?”_ nisto Togano fala “_huh!_” Juumonji diz “_Huuh!_” e Kuroki termina “_huuuh!_” os três ia atacar o rapaz, mas Kurita os segura e diz “_esperem pessoal acalme-se!”._

No meio do barulho Mamori e Sena se aproximam com água e lanches e Sena rapidamente percebe Riku e diz “_Riku nichan!_” todo o time se vira para Sena revelando Riku abertamente para as duas, Mamori o percebe também e fala “_é ele mesmo_” Mamori levanta os braços e acena dizendo “_Rikkun!”_ o sorriso das duas e lindo e os time desconfiando se vira para Riku e fala “_Riku !?”_ e Riku que só tem olhos para as duas sorrir em resposta.

Mamori e Sena distribuem as bebidas e enquanto Mamori distrai Riku, o grupo leva Sena para um canto para questiona-la e Monta começa _“Sena de onde você conhece o cara?”_ e Sena diz “_eu conheço Riku desde o primário”_ e Juumonji fala “_então vocês são amigos de infância_” e Kuroki fala _“então ele realmente não é um espião”_ Togano fala “_é um clichê de manga shoujo ou algo assim”_ e Monta ainda curioso pergunta _“se você o conheceu na escola por que você o chamou de nichan” _e Sena com carinho responde “_por que ele me ensinou a correr”_ na resposta de Sena o grupo grita _“o que!?”._

***************************************************************************************************************

Os três saíram de deimon, Mamori um pouco na frente e Riku e Sena andando lado a lado e Mamori fala “_me pergunto há quantos anos nos três não vamos juntos para casa?_” e Sena fala “_é verdade”_ e Mamori olha para trás no rosto sorridente de Sena e Riku e diz “_quando estudávamos juntos sempre íamos para casa juntos”_ e Sena diz “_sim, eu gostava muito disso_” e Riku um pouco sem jeito diz “_mas esta tudo bem o gerente e a secretário de deimon estarem comingo antes da semifinais”._

Sena sorri e diz “_Riku não trairíamos nosso clube, mas você e nosso amigo e queremos passar tempo com você também, né Mamori neechan?”_ e Mamori com o mesmo sorriso diz “_Sena esta certa, Seibu e Deimon não interessa, além disto Rikkun é Rikkun”_ é Riku fala “_Mamo nee você não mudou nada”_ Riku olha para o bichinho pendurando na bolsa de Mamori e se surpreende e Mamori confusa diz “_o que foi?”_ Riku um pouco corado diz “_não foi nada_” e Sena sorrir e diz “_eu estou feliz que tenha vindo Riku, mas você veio apenas para nós visitar?”._

Riku olha para Sena e fica serio e diz “_na verdade tem alguém em deimon que me incomoda”_ Sena e Mamori param na frente de Riku e grita “_huh! Quem_?!” e Riku serio responde “_Eyeshield 21”_ e Sena com uma gota de suor pensa “eu tinha esquecido isto” e Riku pensativo diz “_mas parece que ele não estava hoje”_ e Mamori fala “_Eyeshield san tem treinando muito durante esta semana, me pergunto o que aconteceu hoje?_” e Sena pensa “você me impediu de treinar hoje, eu realmente tenho que falar com ela, mas não quero uma guerra entre Hiruma e Mamori”.

Mamori deixa o pensamento de lado e fala “_mas...”_ ela continua andando em frente e diz “_Rikkun não mudou nada...” _Riku confuso diz “_huh”_ e Mamori continua “_você sempre foi teimoso e persistente”_ e Riku fala “_o que você quer dizer com isto?”_ ela se vira e diz “_mas como pessoa trabalhadora você foi o modelo de Sena” _Mamori sorrir e Sena se vira para Riku e diz “_Riku eu sempre quis dizer isto...”. _

Sena com ambas as mão segura à mão direita de Riku que o deixa corado e Sena diz “_Riku obrigado por fazer parte de minha vida, eu não seria o quem sou agora se não fosse você e por isto que eu tenho trabalhando muito em nossa promessa” _Sena fica um pouco vermelha e continua em um tom baixo “_apesar de ainda não sou forte suficiente para proteger Mamori eu estou trabalhando nisto...”._

Riku vermelho diz “_você não precisa..._” nisto Mamori interrompe e fala “_Sena você e Riku fazem um lindo casal, vocês estão conversando sobre o futuro_” nisto Riku fica mais vermelha e diz “_não é isto nos estamos falando sobre a nossa promessa”_ e Mamori fala “_promessa que promessa será que é promessa de casamento”._

Sena esta olhando para Mamori como se nunca a tivesse visto e Riku fala “_não é isto, não é nada importante, não é Sena?”_ Sena confuso com atitude de Mamori diz “_sim, não é nada importante_” e Mamori com um sorriso sarcástico diz “_se não é importante então por que eu não sei? Huh?”_ Riku estava constrangido e Sena esta olhando como se Mamori enlouqueceu e Mamori continua “_então que promessa foi esta?”_ e Riku começa a caminhar e ele puxa Sena junto enquanto fala “_Mamo nee! não tem nada a ver com você”_ e Mamori fala _“serio?”_ e Sena fala “_sim, é só uma coisa entre mim e Riku” _e Mamori ainda tenha um sorriso na cara diz “_oh! só que é uma coisa entre Rikkun e Sena chan, não é?”._

O rosto de Mamori estava assustando Sena, afinal era com este sorriso que Mamori ensinava Sena para o exame de admissão, pra Sena este sorriso não significa nada de bom para o receptor. Mamori com o mesmo sorriso diz “_bom... já que obviamente você tem segredinho entre si... vou na frente e deixar os pombinhos tenha um tempo a sós_”.

Mamori observa a reação e ela sorri mais afinal a cara vermelha de Riku era hilária, no entanto a empolgação de Mamori diminui com a visão do rosto confuso de Sena é Mamori pensa “não é um bom sinal, parece que eles precisam realmente passar mais tempo juntos, para o meu plano dar certo” ainda com o rosto sorridente Mamori diz “_Sena meu bem, eu vou compra o material pra filmagem para o jogo de amanhã, e de lá vou pra casa, até mais_”. Mamori sai pensando “Hiruma tá certo que minha opinião melhorou sobre você, mas eu acho que Sena pode fazer melhor, Riku seria melhor namorado que você e eu vou apoiá-lo totalmente”.

Sena ver Mamori sair e confuso e diz “_o que esta errado com a Mamori nee san? eu não entendi nada”_ já Riku depois de melhorar do rubor diz “_bem deixa-a eu tenho certeza que amanhã ela vai estar bem” _ mal Riku terminou de falar Mamori grita “_ei o que você estão fazendo?!”_ Riku e Sena ver Mamori confrontando uns delinquentes a coisa tinha começado a ficar feia e Riku disse “_Sena fique aqui”_ Riku sai correndo mas Sena o acompanhou quando ele tirou o cinto dos delinquente Sena também tinha alguns .

As calças dos delinquentes caem e Riku e rápido para puxa um braço de Mamori e Sena puxa o outro braço, ambos correndo em velocidade máxima, puxando uma Mamori surpresa em meio ao evento Riku observa Sena correndo ao lado dele e pensa “será que é ela?” Riku ver Eyeshield correndo e compara a Sena e pensa “realmente” ambos deixam Mamori em casa e Sena ia se despedir também, mas Riku fala _“Sena eu posso falar com você sozinho?”_ Sena confuso diz _“claro_” e Riku diz _“não aqui vamos para o nosso antiga local de treino”_ e Riku se vira Sena o segue.

***************************************************************************************************************

No portão do colégio Seibu, o por do sol e muito bonito de ser ver e lentamente o jovem conhecido como Kid vai em direção ao seu dormitório pelo menos ele ia até ouvir a voz maliciosa dizendo _“oi”_ Kid reconhecer a voz imediatamente ele ajeita seu chapéu para tapar os olhos afinal o cara era muito sagaz para lidar sem esta artimanha, Kid se vira e diz “_olha, olha se não é o demônio”_ por baixo do chapéu Kid observa o rapaz que aparentemente estava relaxado, mas à metralhadora segurada no ombro dizia muito sobre a situação.

E Hiruma fala _“seu corredor veio a minha escola hoje”_ e Kid não surpreso diz “_você deve perdoa-lo ele estava com saudade, mas você deve saber já disso... a proposito eu devo informar Riku é rápido” _e em uma batida Hiruma responde “_mas o melhor é Eyeshield 21”_ Kid tem um olhar divertido e diz “_bem neste domingo vamos ter esta resposta_”.

Kid se vira para ir embora, mas Hiruma fala “_quem é o melhor quarterback em Tóquio?”_ e Kid para de andar e diz _“outra pergunta ridícula?_” e Hiruma fala “_estou pedido sua opinião”_ e Kid depois de um tempo fala “_Hiruma Youichi_” Hiruma com o tom de deboche diz “_no que exatamente você esta se baseado?”_ e Kid diz “_podemos acabar com este quiz?”_ e Hiruma diz “_deixe-me lhe dar minha opinião... o melhor quarterback de Tóquio é... Mushanokouji Shien”._

Hiruma conta um pouco de seu passado e depois fala “_é você, então que é isto de eu sou apenas o Kid”_ Kid tira o chapéu e coça a cabeça e diz “_bem, bem, imagino como você descobriu? Tetsuma era o único que devia saber este nome exagerado”_ e Hiruma com um sorriso diz “_bem seu reinado esta para acabar o seu Quick and Fire é inútil contra nós”_ e Kid volta a colocar o chapéu e diz _“o titulo de melhor, há muito tempo também estava almejando esse titulo, mas a vida sob o titulo de melhor não traz nada de bom”._

Hiruma debochadamente diz “_sim, talvez esteja certo, o receptor que receber seus passes é só um perdedor, Tetsuma certo? por que você esta usando este idiota burro?_” a reação de Kid foi rápida “_Tetsuma é o melhor receptor_!”.

No instante que Kid percebe Hiruma esta rindo ele sabe que perdeu, e Hiruma para de rir e diz “_não há maneira alguma de alguém pensar que Tetsuma é um perdedor... idiota... o seu espirito competitivo é bem forte, não aja como se você não se importasse seu maldito lobo em pele de ovelha”_ e Kid suspira e diz _“bem, bem, você é bom em ler a mente dos outros, que cara astuto”_ Kid pensa “eu poderia revidar invocando a gracinha, mas acho que ele já levou isto em consideração é melhor recuar por enquanto”, Kid se vira e Hiruma também ambos vão embora determinados a vencer.

****************************************************************************************************************

Riku estava olhando o rio que ele e Sena sempre treinaram quando a voz de Sena fala “_o que se passa Riku? por que precisamos vir aqui para conversar...”_ Riku corta e diz _“a próxima vez que eu ver Sena e Mamo nee vai ser no campo como oponentes”_ e Sena diz “_Mas isto não tem nada a ver com a nossa amizade...”._

Antes de Sena terminar de falar, Riku atacou e Sena rapidamente se defende quando ataque parou Riku com um sorriso diz “_boa reação Sena”_ e Sena com as mãos no bolso da saia fala “_Riku?”_ Riku fala “_entendo... é como eu pensava Sena é... Eyeshield 21”_ Sena tira a mão do bolso e ele se curva formalmente e diz “_me desculpe não dizer antes, mas eu sou a pessoa que joga pelo nome de Eyeshield 21”._

Riku se lembra de Sena pequeno correndo atrás dele ele suspira e diz “_você realmente cumpriu sua promessa de correr todos os dias”_ o sorriso de Sena foi mais bonito do que ele lembrava e Sena disse “_eu queria cumpri todas as promessas que fiz... no início fiz recados para me acostumar com a velocidade, quando fiquei forte suficiente, parei os recados e me foquei em treinar, hoje em dia eu treino todo o dia para ganhar no futebol americano”._

Riku olha a expressão de Sena e diz “_parece que você tem que treinar mais, já que ainda não é o suficiente para me derrotar”_ Riku mostra o lenço de pescoço de Sena e diz “_com isto são 92 batalhas e 92 vitorias” _a expressão de Sena parecia interessada, mas não abalada e Riku fala “_se este lenço fosse à bola eu teria marcado um touchdown, Sena”._

O olhar de Sena não parecia preocupado isto incomodava Riku, decidindo mudar de tema ele fala “_a Mamo nee sabe que você é Eyeshield?”_ e Sena com um suspiro triste responde “_sobre isto eu pretendo conta lhe quando for forte o suficiente para ela não se preocupar mais, você viu não viu, ela ainda acha que tem que cuidar de mim... E eu acho que mesmo seu dizer a verdade pra ela, ela não acreditaria”._

Riku sente por Sena, no fundo ele também pensou que ela precisava ser protegida e olha que ele pensava que Sena era um menino, mas Sena cresceu e Riku tem que engolir isto e então ele diz “_quando eu vir Eyeshield 21 eu pensei que ele era um cara realmente rápido, mas pensar que era você... Sena eu...”_ Sena fala _“Riku eu...”._

Riku interromper “_eu não vou perder... eu não vou perder pra ninguém!”_ ele aponta o dedo para Sena e diz “_não vou perder nem para você, nem para Eyeshield 21_” Sena perceber a gravidade da situação e fica serio e Riku passa por Sena e diz “_um confronto entre professor e aluno, não! não sou mais seu Aniki ou mestre eu considero você meu grande rival e derrotarei você Sena_”.

Um vento sopra fazendo Sena piscar e então Riku não esta mais perto dele seu lenço de pescoço esta flutuando ao vento, Sena coloca a mão no bolso e retirar um lenço que estava no bolso de Riku, Sena suspira e solta o lenço ao vento da mesma forma que Riku fez Sena olha ambos os lenços flutuarem ao vento Sena sorrir tristemente e começa a andar para casa.

Não muito longe Riku ver Sena partir depois que ele não pode mais vê-la ela admira os trens passarem, ele suspira e tira do pescoço uma pequena bolsa, dentro desta bolsa ele mantinha seu chaveiro de bichinho, retirando com carinho o chaveiro ele segura o em seu punho e aperta próximo ao coração e ele pensa “Sena você não cansa de me surpreender, mas eu não vou deixar você ganhar nenhuma vez”.

**************************************************************************************************************

Sena chega a casa, em seu quarto ele guarda as suas coisa e olha com carinho para o chaveiro de bichinho que estava pendurando em sua lâmpada e ele sorrir, olhando para a sua mesa a foto de Mamori, Riku e ele lhe dava a sensação de nostalgia pegando a foto ele canta.

**Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa**

**Eien ni kienai takaramono**

**Itsuka miageta**

**Sora no kanata ni**

**Bokura no asueto michibiku**

**Future Star**

_A promessa que fizemos naquele dia_

_E o tesouro que jamais desaparecerá_

_Algum dia_

_Irá nos guiar_

_A estrela do futuro_

_Que ainda brilha no céu_

Sena abraça a foto afinal havia tantas lembranças, boas e ruins e Sena aprecia todas e ele não pode deixar de cantar.

**Kimi to tomo ni**

**Nagashita namida**

**Marude yoru wo kakeru ryuusei ne**

**Negai koto ga kanau no naraba**

**Hitotsu daiji na mono wo mamoru yo**

_As lágrimas_

_Que derramei por você_

_Caíam como estrelas cadentes_

_Até os desejos se tornaram reais_

_Vou proteger tudo o que é mais importante_

**Kiseki wa guuzen jyanai**

**Doryoku no kesshou de**

**Donna kurayami ni mo**

**Utsukushii yume wa aru yo**

_Nenhum milagre é por acaso_

_E sim pelos esforços_

_Há um belo sonho_

_Que nós devemos realizar_

**Motto mae e susumou**

**Akiramenai kokoro**

**Kimi to naraba ganbareru**

**Mudana koto wa nai yo**

**Ue wo muite waraou**

**Ichido kimi no toki dakara**

_Vamos seguir em frente_

_Meu coração não vai se render_

_Por você vou me esforçar_

_Nada seria inútil_

_Olhe para cima e sorria_

_Por que esse momento nunca se repetirá_

**Wasurenai yo egao**

**Donna tsurai michi mo**

**Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru**

**Tadori tsuita saki ni**

**Naniga matte iyou to**

**Asu wo teraso kizuna wa Future Star**

_Não deixarei de sorrir_

_Não importa o quão difícil seja_

_Você estará do meu lado_

_Se nosso destino tiver surpresas ou não_

_Acredite na estrela do futuro_

_Que ilumina o amanhã_

Deixando a foto em seu lugar na mesa, Sena olha para a foto dos devil bats, ele não pode deixar de sorri amorosamente para esta foto afinal sempre que Sena ver a foto ele sente uma paz, Riku foi seu primeiro amigo, mas foi esta equipe que fez Sena viver, ele continua a cantar.

**Kujike sonna hitori no yoru wa**

**Itsumo kimi no egao wo omou no**

**Naze ka munega atsuku naru kara**

**Sukoshi mae wo muite arukeru yo**

_Quando me sinto sozinha ou desanimada_

_Sempre penso no seu sorriso_

_Não sei porque meu coração acelera_

_Mas é isto que me faz avançar_

Ele pega a foto dos devil bats e abraça com muito carinho e canta

**Nakama wa kakegae no nai bokura no seishun**

**Nidoto modorenai kara taisetsuna uta ga atta**

_Os amigos são insubstituíveis na vida_

_Não posso voltar no tempo por isto esta canção é importante_

**Zutto mae he susumou hikari no hate made mo**

**Kimi to naraba koe rareru**

**Kowaku nanka nai yo dakara tsuyoku waraou**

_Vou sempre seguir em frente até alcançar a luz_

_Vamos seguir em frente juntos_

_Não terei medo de nada por isso estamos sorrindo_

**Namida nuguu omajinai**

**Mayowanaide iku yo nagaku kewashi michi mo**

**Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru**

**Donna kanashi kyou mo**

**Donna kurushi kyou mo**

**Asu wa kitto kagayaku Destiny**

_É a magia que seca as lágrimas_

_Seguirei sem duvidar mesmo que o caminho seja longo_

_Você estará ao meu lado_

_Mesmo que seja um dia triste_

_Mesmo que seja um dia doloroso_

_Amanhã será um destino brilhante_

Sena beija a foto amorosamente e coloca na mesa olhando para a janela ele ver a lua e uma memoria de uma pequena Sena na janela aparece, a menina estava com as mãos unidas em formas de prece e a menina canta.

**Motto mae e susumou**

**Akiramenai kokoro**

**Kimi to naraba ganbareru**

_Vamos seguir em frente_

_Meu coração não vai se render_

_Por você vou me esforçar_

Sena se junta ao lado da memoria na mesma posição e começa a cantar em dueto com a memoria

**(Criança)Mudana koto wa nai yo**

**(Sena) Mudana koto wa nai yo**

_Nada será inútil_

**(criança)Ue wo muite waraou**

**(Sena) Ue wo muite waraou**

_Olhe para cima e sorria_

**(criança)Ichido kimi no toki dakara**

_Por que este sentimento nunca se repetirá_

Logo a memoria e Sena cantam Juntas com o mesmo sorriso

**Wasurenai yo egao**

**Donna tsurai michi mo**

**Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru**

**Tadori tsuita saki ni**

**Naniga matteiyou to**

**Asu wo terasu kizuna wa Future Star**

_Não deixarei de sorrir_

_Não importa o quão difícil seja_

_Você estará do meu lado_

_Se nosso destino tiver surpresas ou não_

_Acredite na estrela do futuro_

_Que ilumina o amanhã_

A memoria infantil de Sena desaparece e Sena sai da pose de prece e olha para o céu lindo ele termina.

**Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa**

**Eien ni kienaitakara mono**

**Itsuka miageta sora no kanata ni**

**Bokura no asu he to michibiku**

**Future Star**

_A promessa que fizemos naquele dia_

_E o tesouro que jamais desaparecerá_

_Algum dia irá nos guiar_

_A estrela do futuro_

_Que ainda brilha no céu_

Com um sorriso no rosto Sena diz “_Riku eu aceito seu desafio, neste jogo lutarei com tudo_”.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Tomoeda é a cidade onde Fujitaka mora no manga de Sakura card. captor, e para aqueles que conhecem a historia Fujitaka é o pai de Toya e Sakura aqui vai se o mesmo com algumas pequenas diferenças.  
• Hiruma é mostrado para ter uma memória extraordinária, como mostrado quando ele memorizou completamente a lista de sinais de mão de Mamori em cerca de cinco segundos.   
• A técnica que Sena tem utilizado ate agora é o Kenbunshoku no Haki (Ambição na Tonalidade Observativa) da serie One Piece que é em essência, a habilidade de se sentir com muito mais intensidade a “presença” de coisas e pessoas, logico que Sanji não teve tempo de ensinar completamente a técnica e por isso que Sena só consegue localizar pessoas que ele conhece ou perceber situações de perigo, mas é um fato de conforme mais ele use melhor ele fique a técnica.  
• É citado na mangá que Sena só chama Riku de irmão para agradar o rapaz, tanto é que ele usa de vez enquanto apenas para mostra que ele esta feliz em rever Riku.  
• A musica utilizada no capitulo é YAKUSOKU NO KIZUNA que é do anime KYOUKAI NO KANATA.


	41. CORRIDA 41- Demônios x Pistoleiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente temos o confronto de Deimon x Seibu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

“_****_Você acha que um homem pode mudar seu destino?  
  
_Eu acho que um homem faz o que pode... até que seu destino lhe seja revelado!"_

[ ** _O Ultimo Samurai_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/o_ultimo_samurai/)

Sena chegou muito cedo, ele estava mais uma vez olhando a corrida de Riku no telão, para os espectadores os olhos de Sena estava de cor âmbar e sua expressão era a de um felino que ia perseguir sua presa, foi assim que Hiruma a viu quando ele entrou no clube, olhando para a expressão e para aura que Sena emanava Hiruma se pergunta o que torna Mamori tão cega para a verdade.

Hiruma comtempla a expressão no rosto de Sena, este é mais uma peça do grande quebra cabeça que é Kobayakawa Sena, Hiruma se pergunta como uma pessoa amável, doce, pura e inocente e que não pode machucar uma mosca pode ser também tenaz, forte, sagaz e principalmente violento esta ambiguidade intriga e atraia Hiruma.

Ele continua observando até que ela fala “_Hiruma, me desculpe, mas no inicio vou ter que dar os primeiro ponto para Seibu” _Hiruma nem se surpreende dela saber que ele esta aqui, ela tem a irritante forma de sempre saber quando ele estar por perto mesmo quando ele tenta ser sutil, e ele responde “_posso saber a porra do por que?_” e Sena ainda sem tirar os olhos da corrida diz “_Riku é um gênio, mesmo que eu tenho visto a corrida, vou precisar presenciar de perto para poder saber como vence-lo... Riku é realmente incrível... Tão legal.... estou tão feliz de poder lutar contra ele... Riku é tão forte...”._

Hiruma pensa “Que merda!” é irritante quando o seu pet vira uma porra de um fã sempre elogiando os outros jogadores e a voz irritante do caralho diz “**VOCÊ SÓ ESTA COM INVEJA!”** com este comentário Hiruma faz um ruído irritado e os olhos de Sena viram para Hiruma e Hiruma se ver diante um predador sedento de sangue, Hiruma sente um calafrio prazeroso correndo pelo seu corpo e Sena com esta expressão arrebatadora diz “_Hiruma eu quero vence-lo_” Hiruma responde com a mesma expressão sedenta de sangue e diz “_sim, mesmo que a nossa chance é baixa, vamos dá-los um inferno”._

Por um tempo ambos ficam se olhando como predadores iguais o vídeo para de passar e como se um interruptor fosse deligado Sena volta ao normal e coçando a bochecha com um dedo nervoso diz “_se bem que eu meio que estou nervoso afinal são as semifinais_” Sena bate palmas e diz “_para me acalmar vou preparar o material da equipe”_ ela se levanta de onde e esta e diz _“me avise assim que todos chegarem capitão”_ ela sai da sala e Hiruma olha o recuar da menina ele põe uma goma de mascar na boca e vai esperar os outros idiotas de sua equipe.

****************************************************************************************************************

A equipe estava na frente do estádio observando a fachada que estava escrito **semifinais devil bats VS Seibu Wilde Gummers **Sena olha e pensa “é agora, este é o momento que devo mostrar que melhorei” o grupo ia entra quando a voz de Kid soa “_ei! Vocês estão muito empolgados”_ o grupo ver Seibu se aproximando e Kid fala “_hoje contamos com a sua garra”_ Kid pisca para Sena que responde com um aceno.

Sena percebendo Riku se aproxima dele e diz “_Riku hoje vamos dar o nosso melhor!”_ Sena oferece a mão e diz _“bom jogo!”,_ mas Riku da um tapa na mão de Sena que faz Mamori grita “_Sena! Rikkun!”_ Mamori fica atrás de Sena e Sena parecia triste mas não chocada

Riku fala “_Mamo nee desculpa, mas... definitivamente derrotarei Eyeshield 21_” e Mamori fica “_mas Riku não precisa ser mau com Sena...”_ Sena cortar e dizendo _“tudo bem Mamo nee se assim que ele quer, assim que vai ser”_ Sena se curva para Riku e diz “_me desculpa Kaitane Kun!”_ despois de se curva Sena se levanta e vai parar perto de deimon Mamori fala “_Sena...”_ e Riku com o coração entristecido, mas ainda orgulhosos entra junto com a sua equipe Mamori ver ambos seus amigos indo e pensa “este dois só me dão trabalho...”.

A equipe se troca e sai, Hiruma e Sena são os últimos a se trocar e Hiruma diz “_devo me preocupar com a briguinha de camarões”_ e Sena responde “_não, eu estou triste, mas isto não muda nada, nos vamos vencer Seibu”_ Hiruma sorri malignamente e diz “_a proposito meu plano e o seguinte”_ quando Hiruma termina de explicar o plano, os dois saem do vestiário e se juntam ao grupo que estava esperando e assim Deimon entra no campo pronto para enfrentar Seibu.

****************************************************************************************************************

As duas equipes estão de lado oposto no do campo Riku continua encarrando Eyeshield, mas Eyeshield não devolve o olhar que só deixa Riku encarando mais forte, no lado de deimon Doburoku fala “_eu penso que vocês sabem, mas comparados aos times que vocês enfrentaram estes caras estão em um nível totalmente diferente, perder a concentração por apenas um instante poderá nos fazer perder o jogo! Entenderam?”_ o grupo responde _“sim!”._

Eyeshield estava se aquecendo não falando com ninguém até Monta se aproximar e diz “_você esta preocupado com o cara Riku não está?” _e Eyeshield para de ser aquecer e fala “_não é bem isto... é só”_ Monta sorri cruza os braços e diz “_é a primeira vez que estamos no mesmo campo que Seibu, traz de volta memorias do tempo que jogamos junto com Kid e Tetsuma na praia”_ e Eyeshield diz “_foi divertido, mas agora estamos enfrentando no campo eu só não quero sair daqui sem dar todo o meu potencial_” e Monta diz “_é verdade... ei Eyeshield vamos lutar com todas as nossas forças, isto é uma promessa”_ e Eyeshield olha para os olhos de Monta e diz “_sim... Taro... Arigato!”_ e Monta com um sinal de ok diz “_amigos são pra estas coisas”._

Riku estava inquieto tudo que ele pode olhar é Sena vestido de Eyeshield, mas desta da conversa do portão, Sena estava ignorando a existência dele ele pensa “não, ela esta me tratando do jeito que pedi, agora não sou de especial para ela, sou apena outro jogador, foi o que eu pedi isto é necessário, mas se sei disto, por que estou tão incomodado?” Riku respira e dar um tapa em seu rosto com ambas as mãos e ele diz “_eu vou resolver isto depois de ganhar”._

O locutor Sanada que tinha os cabelos girando como uma hélice em emoção diz “_Bem Kumabukuro san, como comentarista, nos der uma palavra sobre este jogo!”_ Kumabukuro que estava sentido a brisa produzida por seu amigo em calma se concentra e diz _“Vendo simplesmente a força dos times, Seibu e indiscutivelmente superior, mas penso que este jogo será muito empolgante!”_ e Sanada fala “_oh! o que isto significa?”_ e Kumabukuro responde “_quando duas equipes extremamente ofensivas se confrontam, não podemos prever o que irá acontecer, eu estou extremamente curioso e empolgado para ver isto acontecer!”_ e Sanada fala “_agora é a hora da moeda ser jogada!”._

No campo Kid e Hiruma estão se encarando enquanto o juiz joga a moeda ao ar e o narrador grita “_Deimon dará o kickoff! O jogo vai começar com Seibu no ataque!”_ Hiruma e Kid saem para as suas equipes do lado de Seibu Kid diz “_bem como sempre, vamos começar com o plano habitual...”_ Kid coloca o seu sorriso sádico e diz “_certo! Somos os pioneiros do campo!”_ e o grupo responde _“selvagens e fortes!”_ do lado de Deimon Hiruma diz “_seus malditos! Não fiquem com medo na semifinal! Vamos até o topo! E para fazer isso...Para estes pistoleiros que fedem a orgulho! Vamos Mata-los! Ya-Ha!” _e o grupo responde _“Ya-Ha!”._

O jogo começa e Hiruma chuta a bola e diz _“vão atrás da bola! malditos!”_ e o time devil bats sai correndo na cabine de locução Kumabukuro fala “_existem três chaves para este jogo a primeira chave estão nas mãos dos seguintes jovens do lado de deimon o homens com as pernas da velocidade da luz Eyeshield 21 e do lado de Seibu O rodeo drive Kaitane Kun em um confronto de novatos!”._

No campo Riku pega a bola e Monta grita “_lá vem o rodeo drive!”_ Taki que estava o lado dele grita “_nós podemos para-lo”_ Riku pensa “eu vou te mostra... Sena a técnica de corrida de alto nível rodeo drive!” Riku corre ele passa por Monta e Taki facilmente e Monta grita “_ele sumiu_” e Taki fala “_impossível!”_ Riku continua correndo e Doburoku fala “_espere até quando vocês vão deixa-lo correr? Alguém pare ele!”._

Os três irmãos tentam para-lo, mas Riku passa pelos três e a ultima defesa era o Eyeshield e Hiruma grita “_faça o que tem quer fazer camarão_!” Para o publico comum Eyeshield estava tentando impedir o ataque, mas o que realmente ele estava fazendo era observa cada movimento do rodeo drive quando Riku passa por ele Eyeshield pensa “descobrir” Eyeshield sem dar atenção a Riku volta para o time o narrador grita “_a corrida explosiva de Riku faz Seibu marcar primeiro!”._

O publico grita “_Seibu! Seibu_!” e Kid fala “_ele é bom_” na arquibancada Sakuraba diz “_incrível!”_ Takamine olha atentamente e diz “_que corrida impressionante_” já Shin apesar do semblante apático estava confuso de volta ao campo Seibu chuta e o placar fica Seibu7-0.

Depois da conversão Riku ia falar com Sena, mas Eyeshield não estava nem perto de Riku quando a jogada terminou isto o deixa um pouco triste, Riku volta para o time onde Kid percebe a preocupação e diz “_você sabe a maioria dos jogadores fica feliz depois de touchdown” _Riku olha para Eyeshield com desejo e Kid pensa “então a gracinha esta ignorando ele, fracamente Riku foi você que pediu isto”.

Do lado de Deimon Taki fala “_oh não!”_ Juumonji estava irritado e Monta fala “_o que faremos?!”_ e Togano fala “_como aconteceu?”_ e Kuroki diz _“ele sumiu em um instante_” Hiruma se aproxima e diz “_se acalme malditos, ele balança a parte superior do corpo como se fosse um cavaleiro, somando isto com a velocidade super-humano dele ele cria o efeito de mudança de ritmo” _e Monta fala_ “mudança de ritmo?”_ e Hiruma fala “_originalmente era uma técnica de corrida do rúgbi, mas não é algo que devemos ter medo, afinal nos também temos alguém que faz isto no time, não é?”_

O grupo confuso olha parar Hiruma e Hiruma com um sorriso bobo fala “_um idiota que desenvolveu sua própria corrida fazendo recados por longo tempo, não é verdade camarão?”_ e Eyeshield diz _“sim!”_ e Hiruma fala “_consegui obter o que queria?”_ e Eyeshield diz “_conseguir!”_ ó e Hiruma fala _“por enquanto guarde o que aprendeu pra quando eu mandar por agora mostre a ele”_ e Eyeshield diz “_como quiser capitão!”_ e Monta fala “_eu não entendi toda a conversa, mas Sena faça como prometemos vá com tudo”._

A jogada reinicia e o narrador fala “_bem, para nos desperta deste maravilhoso touchdown deimon vai para o ataque com o kickoff de Seibu!”_ Seibu chuta e Eyeshield pega a bola Kurita comanda “_pessoal bloqueiem! Vamos abri uma rota para Eyeshield”_ e o pessoal da linha responde “_sim!”_ Monta que se juta ao bloqueio também grita “e_stamos plenamente treinados para saber como empurrar!”_ a equipe toda bloquei criando vários caminhos para Eyeshield correr.

Se a corrida de Kaitane impressionou o publico a corrida de Eyeshield deixou o publico sem fala e Kid que ainda não tinha entrado em campo fala “_como sempre ela é boa_” os defensores de Seibu vão em direção a Eyeshield que faz múltiplo devil bats Ghost fazendo o narrador gritar “_ai esta! o devil bats Ghost, passando com tudo a defesa Seibu!”_ na arquibancada Takamine fala “_comparado ao trabalho de pés de Kaitane Riku, os dele são completamente diferente, aqui é uma combinação perfeita de aceleração e desaceleração através de um treino árduo”_ Shin ao lado de Takamine tem uma expressão concentrada e diz com um leve toque de orgulho “_nenhuma defesa normal tem qualquer chance de conseguir para aquela corrida”._

No campo Riku correr atrás de Eyeshield o treinador de Seibu grita _“pare ele Riku!”_, mas no campo Riku pensa “não consegui me aproximar!” Riku se esforça, mas não consegue impedir Eyeshield que faz o touchdown. Sanada grita _“touchdown_!” Eyeshield passa pro Riku sem falar nada e é recebido por um Kurita que estava gritando “_Nos conseguimos_!” e Komusubi fala “_como esperado!”_ Monta abraça Eyeshield por traz e diz “_veja pessoal este é à força de nosso Eyeshield 21, nosso ás!”._

Sanada grita “_outro touchdown de retorno do kickoff! este é o segundo é só passaram 40 segundo de jogo”_ na arquibancada Sakuraba fala _“nunca vi ninguém marcar um touchdown de retorno no kickoff como resposta ao mesmo touchdown_” e o narrador grita “_7 Seibu 6 Deimon, Deimon começa a reagir!”._

Em certo restaurante um grupo de cozinheiros olha para a TV em espanto e depois olha para o seu chefe que tinha os olhos em forma de coração e estava cantando _“Mellorine!”_ e os trabalhadores não sabe o que fazer sobre isto.

Em um hospital Musashi assistir na recepção o jogo, é o narrador fala “_que jogo empolgante não podemos sabemos o que vai acontecer”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas deimon tem uma desvantagem obvia se isto for uma corrida de touchdown deimon não tem um chutador isto vai ficar feio pro lado deles!”_ na pronúncia desta frase Musashi cerra os punhos.

Voltando ao estádio no campo deimon perde o chute antes de reiniciar a partida Hiruma faz sinal com as mãos para Eyeshield que observa com uma gota de suor, a jogada reinicia e Riku mais uma vez vai correr, Riku passa pela linha, mas Eyeshield o impedi brutalmente. Riku olha para Sena do chão ele se levanta e antes de Eyeshield ir embora Riku diz “_parece que você ficou um pouco mais forte”_ Eyeshield para um momento depois vai embora deixando Riku com uma expressão frustrada.

Na lateral Mamori ver a interação de Eyeshield é Riku e fala “_será que...”_ Suzuna e Yukimitsu pensam “ela descobriu!” e Mamori continua e diz “_entendo! Talvez o Eyeshield seja...”_ os dois ficam ansiosos pela resposta e Mamori termina “_um conhecido de Rikkun certo...”_ na resposta os dois ficam mais nervosos e Mamori pergunta “_o que se passa?”_ e o dois responde “_nada não_”.

E Mamori continua olhando o rosto frustrado de Riku e diz “_eu já sei_” e os dois respondem “_já sabe o que?”_ e Mamori com um sorriso diz “_o relacionamento do Rikkun e Eyeshield 21_” e Suzuna sussurra para Yukimitsu “_Yuki kun será que agora vai?_” e Yukimitsu responde “_talvez_” os dois se preparam para resposta e Mamori diz “_como Eyeshield corre daquela maneira, se pensa bem deve ser claro não é?”_ nisto Yukimitsu e Suzuna liberam suores nervosos e ambos pensam “ela descobriu” e Mamori diz “_Eyeshield deve ser o mestre do Rikkun”_ na resposta de Mamori os dois caem no chão e Suzuna fala “_Mamo nee não consegui dizer se seu pensamento é bom ou mau...”._

No campo Kid entra em jogo e Hiruma sopra uma bolha de chicle te e diz “_enfim aparece o atirador da morte... o mais forte de Tóquio não, em termos de força ofensiva, talvez o mais forte de todos, o mais rápido do gatinho, o Quick and Fire Kid_” Hiruma vai ao encontro dele e quando ambos estão frente a frente Hiruma diz “_nos estaremos observando você cautelosamente, esta será a primeira experiência de nosso time contra o seu passe”_ e Kid fala “_assustador, tão assustador, só que não vou morder a sua isca, eu sei que não posso ganhar nos seus joguinhos psicológicos”_ e Hiruma com as mãos na cintura fala _“o que você sendo cauteloso?”_ os dois trocam olhares sádicos e vão para a sua equipe.

Kid inicia a formação shotgun, foi difícil para os devil bats pararem o ataque shotgun, afinal foi diferente do dia do festival, mas Hiruma conseguiu usar o ponto cego e tentar atacar Kid, mas Kid se livra e completa o passe, Monta e Taki são obrigados a parar o receptor de avançar.

Eyeshield fala “_aquele passe de Kid”_ Kurita que estava ao lado dele fala _“eu não conseguir ver!”_ e Hiruma com um rosto puto grita _“maldito filha da puta você escondeu até as semifinais, sua doninha!”_ e Kid responde “_foi apenas sorte, as coisas sempre acabam mau se você for superestimado”._

Sanada fala “_este é certamente o espingarda Kid ninguém consegue para seu tiro rápido_” e Kumabukuro fala “_a velocidade de seu passe e de 0.1 segundos, sem duvida ele ultrapassa o nível do ensino médio!”._

No campo Monta fala “_aquilo foi rápido!”_ Eyeshield diz _“já sabia que ele era rápido, mas e diferente ver em ação” _e Kurita fala “_o que vamos fazer?”_ Hiruma se aproxima de Kid e diz “_oi maldita pistoleiro...”_ Hiruma oferece a mão e Kid fala “_um aperto de mão?”_ e Hiruma com um movimento do pulso mostra um conjunto de carta e Hiruma diz “_este é o play book de Deimon para hoje... Todas as minhas táticas foram calculadas com base no seu passe rápido de 0.2 segundos... agora vou ter que mudar todos”_ ele faz um movimento com a mão e as cartas voam.

Kid e Hiruma se encaram e Kid responde “_deixando uma impressão chamativa assim você vê como as pessoas reagem e penetra os seus pensamentos, deixando-as abaladas... As cartas, as armas, provavelmente até seu cabelo descoloridos e os brincos são intencionais... Quanto maior o choque maior a incerteza no outro. Finalmente descobrir como funcionam seus jogos psicológicos”_ Hiruma tem um olha maroto e sagaz.

Na arquibancada Takamine fala “_não foi ruim abordagem de Hiruma pelo ponto cego, isto provavelmente causou algum impacto em Kid, mas agora ele não pode perder mais a concentração do jogo”_ Doburoku estava conversando com o time e diz “_numa briga de cachorros dessa o mais fraco tem que atacar com de todas as formas possíveis”_ e Monta diz _“certo neste caso vamos usar nossa técnica anti-shotgun” _e Kuroki diz “_claro que sim”_ e Togano fala _“afinal tivemos que treinar com as mãos algemadas”_ e Juumonji diz _“iremos destruí-los_” e o grupo grita “_vamos lá Bump acabe com eles!”._

Na torcida Suzuna levanta a placa defesa e no campo Kid usa novamente o shotgun só que dessa vez a linha estava pronta e usa o bump impedido o passe de ser completo e Sanada fala “_mas que surpresa os receptores de Seibu foram parados”_ e Kid fala “_nada mau, agora não poderei arremessar...”_ antes de Kurita atacar Kid ele joga a bola parar o chão enquanto os devil bats comemoram Riku se aproxima de Kid e diz “_Kid san, aqueles caras irão tentar para nos com bump, você tem algo planejado?”_ e Kid com o mesmo olha sadista diz “_não realmente... afinal não é necessário, certo?”_ e Riku com um sorriso confiante diz “_claro que não, aquele bump não funciona contra ele”._

Enquanto os devil bats comemoram Eyeshield fala “_pessoal se preparem!_” o grupo olha para onde Eyeshield esta olhando e ver Tetsuma entrando no campo o narrador Sanada grita “_ai está! A locomotiva humana, Tetsuma –kun! finalmente fazendo a sua entrada”_ e Hiruma se aproxima do grupo e fala “_agora é o verdadeiro problema, macaco maldito, você é o único que vai poder lutar com ele”_ e Monta temeroso mas determinado grita “_certo!”._

Monta se aproxima de Tetsuma e aponta um dedo para ele e diz “_Tetsuma... espera ai, você é mais velho que eu Tetsuma san...”_ ele coça o nariz e diz “_eu me recordo do torneio de praia nos dois formamos uma dupla invencível que virou uma lenda”_ Kuroki que estava perto deles fala “_onde ele virou lenda?”_ e Togano responde “_nos sonhos dele_” e Sena tinha uma gota de suor na situação e Monta continua “_mas agora estamos em time diferente, eu vou te derrotar e mostra o melhor que é o melhor receiver de Tóquio!”_ e a resposta de Tetsuma e o silencio absoluto e Monta com uma gota de suor diz “_oi... Tetsuma san?”._

E Kid se aproxima também com uma gota de suor e diz “_olha... Tetsuma fale algo...”_ e Tetsuma diz _“eu...”_ e Eyeshield ao lado de Kid diz “_ele fala!”_ e Kid com uma gota de suor maior diz “_é claro que ele fala”_ e Eyeshield responde “_é a primeira vez que eu o escute_” e Kid fala “_ele só não gosta de falar muito”_ Eyeshield fala “_entendo... Kid san você é um bom amigo”_ Kid sorri.

O clima feliz e estragando pela aura escura Eyeshield nota o rosto assustador de Hiruma e Eyeshield dispara de volta ao lado de Hiruma, Kid rir do ciúme do demônio, mas percebe que a aura ainda não se dispersou Kid observando nota Riku olhando punhais em sua direção e ele tem uma gota de suor no ciúme de seu kouhai, Kid suspira e fala “_Tetsuma, por favor, responda o desafio!”._

Tetsuma diz “_eu vou fazer o meu trabalho, não importa o que você vai fazer, sua defesa é irrelevante, eu vou correr com a rota designada, e pegarei a bola no ponto designado, isso é tudo_” e Monta ouvido a resposta fala “_droga seus olhos são tão frios_” as equipes se posicionam e Kid grita “_Tetsuma Slant!” _Tetsuma corre e Monta tenta bloquear mas ele não conseguiu e Tetsuma fez um touchdown e Sanada grita “_A segunda chave_ _o confronto de receiver termina com uma vitória explosiva de Tetsuma-kun de Seibu!”._

E Monta deprimido diz “_meu treinamento foi inútil!”_ e Eyeshield bate no ombro dele e fala _“não desista Monta você prometeu dar seu melhor”_ Monta se anima um pouco e volta à posição e o narrador fala _“o chute extra de Seibu foi bem sucedido Seibu 14 a 6_!” nisto e a vez de deimon atacar e no campo um homem grande entra e diz “_ei deimon! a batalha esta começando agora eu farei vocês conhecer a verdadeira forma de Seibu com estes dois chifres!”,_ mau ele terminou de falar a linha de deimon já estava pronta e o grandão grita “_ei pelo menos finjam que estão ouvindo!”._

Kid que estava sentado ao lado do seu treinador diz “_então você vai usar o Ushijima agora_” o treinador atira e diz _“vamos fazer uma grande gum! gum!”_ Hiruma no campo grita “_set!”_ e o jogador Ushijima se lança para atacar Hiruma, Juumonji e rápido para interceptar e grita “_pensa que eu vou deixar!”_ e Ushijima grita “_toma isto dual Horn!”_ o ataque acerta em cheio Juumonji que acaba ficando parado e Doburoku grita “_ainda não acabou!”_ e Juumonji recebe o outro golpe e cai segurando sua costela Kuroki e Togano vão para ajudar, mas não consegue impedir o ataque de Seibu, Ushijima se lança em Hiruma que lança a bola para Eyeshield antes de ser atingindo ao chão.

Eyeshield corre com a bola, ganhando um bom numero de jardas Riku vai ao encontro dele pensando “Sena, você progredi-o muito desde os tempos que fomos colegas, mas não quero admiti que neste momento a minha velocidade e a sua são iguais e por isso que vou para-lo” Riku ataca Eyeshield e o derruba.

E Sanada grita “_uau! Mesmo com a surpresa de a linha ser quebrada, deimon conseguiu um ataque bem sucedido!”_ Kumabukuro fala “_porém deve ter sido dolorido ter uma linha quebrada tão facilmente, se não fossem os reflexos de Hiruma e Eyeshield o ataque de deimon teria falhando”. _

Eyeshield se levanta de onde Riku o derrubou e se preparar para se junta ao outros e Riku fala _“Sena você e eu temos o mesmo orgulho, mas eu não vou perder!”_ Eyeshield olha para ele por um momento e vai embora Riku suspira e volta para a sua equipe, enquanto isto na lateral Suzuna grita “_isto foi trapaça, não foi!?”_ e Doburoku fala “_é uma versão dupla do RIP que o Komusubi aprendeu no jogo contra o Poseidon, é uma técnica repetitiva que usa a força para levantar oponente, aquele que cai é o perdedor, o futebol americano é esse tipo de esporte_”.

Doburoku sai do banco e fica, mas perto dos irmãos que estavam caídos no campo e diz “_futebol americano não é um esporte de bola, é um esporte violento onde os fortes combatem, e um mundo governado pela luta” _Juumonji que estava cabisbaixo diz “_então e uma luta, não é?”_ algo no tom de voz dele faz Kuroki e Togano se olhar em confusão, Juumonji se levanta olha para o seus amigos e responde para Doburoku “_provavelmente vai ser um pouco diferente... de bloquear que aprendemos com você, mas vamos fazer_” Kuroki e Togano entender e ambos sorriem e Doburoku fala “_mostre a ele quem manda aqui!”_ Juumonji diz “_pensando bem...”_ e Togano fala “_se eles vieram pra brigar com a gente”_ e Kuroki diz “_nos não vamos deixar barato!”._

Deimon ataca e mais uma vez e Ushijima vai pra cima, mas Juumonji era um lutador antes de ser um jogador então no momento certo Juumonji bloqueia Ushijima nesta hora Hiruma manda a bola para Eyeshield e Juumonji grita “_eu abri um caminho, vai Eyeshi!”_ Eyeshield passa pela abertura de Juumonji e Ushijima grita “_droga! Riku para ele!”_.

Riku vai para Sena e Eyeshield se lembra desta memoria, ele se lembra de não proteger a bola, ele lembra que Riku o aconselhou e Sena pensa “esta patética lembrança não iria acontecer nunca mais” e quando Riku se aproxima Riku grita “_rodeio drive_!” e Eyeshield grita “_devil bats Ghost!”_ Sena passa por Riku, Riku o derrubar, mas quando Eyeshield caem e arbitro grita “_Touchdown!”._E Sena pensa “ainda não foi bom o suficiente, preciso ser mais rápidos, talvez eu deva usar aquela técnica” já Riku pensa “ela esta ficando mais rápida, não posso me descuidar”.

O narrador Sanada grita “_graça ao poder explosivo de Juumonji kun, Eyeshield passou num buraco e consegui marcar um touchdown por pouco, na batalha de velocidade Eyeshield venceu!”_ e Kumabukuro diz “_por mais que Eyeshield tenha vencido Kaitane kun consegui intercepta-lo ,eu digo que a batalha de velocidade ainda não é decisiva_” e Sanada grita “_é verdade meu amigo na batalha de recepção Tetsuma san ganhou sem sobra de duvida, realmente a batalha da velocidade da luz ainda não esta decisiva, agora só falta a ultima chave a batalha de inteligência, quem ira vencer? O Morcego de Deimon ou o gatinho rápido de Seibu!”._

Kid observa Riku e Eyeshield e diz “_nada mal Riku, você criou um mostro que é difícil de parar, mas como você é seu criador, cabe a você lutar contra ele, é a sua chance de mostra sua força pra quem você ama”_ Hiruma chuta de novo e não marca. O placar fica Seibu 14 deimon 12 Mamori manda informações para Hiruma do banco e na próxima jogada Hiruma mostra toda a sua inteligência mais infelizmente ele perde para Kid e Seibu marca mais uma vez placar Seibu 21 deimon 12 e quando Kid passa por Hiruma ele diz “_foi por pouco” _Hiruma parece cabisbaixo ver Hiruma neste estado abala a moral do time.

E Sanada fala “_E Seibu Wilde Gumes acrescenta mais sete pontos no placar, será estes pontos que vão decidi o placar final?”_ e Kumabukuro diz “_a diferença de nove pontos num jogo assim vai ser difícil de reverter, tudo vai depender da persistência de Deimon_” e Sanada continua “_é verdade se Deimon não fizer nada agora o fluxo da partida vai para Seibu e nos só perguntamos é agora Deimon o que você vai fazer?”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_seja lá o que vão fazer, tem que ser feito logo, só falta um minuto para o término do primeiro tempo”._

Hiruma faz a huddle e diz “_nos vamos chutar_” e Juumonji diz “_fala serio não temo como a gente chutar”_ e Hiruma ainda com um rosto apático diz “_você tem uma ideia melhor?”_ e Juumonji se cala e Eyeshield diz “_são 45 jardas”_ e Monta diz “_não tem como ele acertar_” e Kurita triste fala _“se Musashi estiver aqui”._

E o narrador fala_ “parece que deimon vai chutar” _e Kumabukuro fala _“parece um chute de desespero se for assim deimon deve esta em apuros”_ antes de Kumabukuro continua falando alguém puxa o microfone dele e fala “_não me faça rir, Deimon ainda tem aquele cara, você sabe muito bem se alguém elegante o suficiente para mudar este situação difícil esse alguém é você, eu entendo o que deimon esta fazendo o meu time e a mesma coisa, Deimon esta dando o seu melhor para vencer você vai mesmo abandona-los!?”._

Sena percebe que a pessoal que esta gritando é Koutarou e ele pensa “Koutarou san? o que você esta fazendo?” Na cabine Koutarou estava gritando ao microfone enquanto dois seguranças estavam tentando prende-lo, mas Koutarou grita _“você esta me ouvindo, não esta? Musashi seu time precisa de você!”_ No hospital Musashi tem os punhos cerrados e sagrando enquanto ouve os gritos chamando por ele.

Na arquibancada Koutarou ainda esta gritando “_Musashi mostra a ele a força e a importância dos chutes!”_ no campo Hiruma olha apático Kurita diz “_aquele é!”_ e Eyeshield informa “_o dono do recorde de acerto de chute!”_ e Kurita diz “_mas por que ele esta gritando?”_ e os irmãos confusos dizem “_Não sei!”_.

Na cabine de locução Sanada e Kumabukuro querem tomar o microfone de volta e Kumabukuro ver Ootawara perto deles e fala “_Ootawara kun uma mão aqui, por favor_!” Ootawara com uma risada agarra Koutarou e o prende em correntes, ele dar Koutarou para os seguranças que o começa a tira do local e Sanada fala “_recuperamos o microfone, mas acho que vamos receber alguma advertência do comitê de direitos humanos”_ e Kumabukuro responde “_tenho certeza que os expectadores entendem então não tem nenhum problema_” e Sanada fala “_quem diria que meu amigo tem uma mente maligna. Pessoal desculpe os problemas vamos continuar a partida!”._

Hiruma pega o chutador de Musashi e se posiciona e Sanada fala “_este é o ultimo movimento de Deimon antes do intervalo, se deimon conseguir marcar agora deimon ainda pode ganhar no segundo tempo, porém se deimon não marcar, um segundo tempo infernal os aguardam_!” Musashi estava ansioso assistindo a TV, no campo Kurita observando Hiruma e no lugar de Hiruma por um momento Kurita pode ver Musashi e ele pensa “Musashi! Eu entendo agora Hiruma, Musashi não foi embora ele continua aqui!” quando Hiruma chuta a bola voa e por um momento parece que vai entrar, mas a bola bate na trave e cai fora do alvo.

Hiruma tira o capacete de forma desanimada e pega o chutador e sai para o vestiário deixando os devil bats angustiados no campo, antes de alguém grita para Hiruma Eyeshield chama a atenção de todos e ordena “_fique em silencio e me sigam_” e o grupo muito preocupado incluindo treinador vai atrás dele quando toda a equipe entra no vestiário eles podem ver Hiruma sentado ele tem os ombros tremendo e parecia que estava chorando a ação choca e angustia a equipe.

E Mamori surpresa fala _“não pode ser!”_ e Suzuna diz _“You Nii chorando?”_ e Kurita fala “_Hiruma desculpa eu não percebi, mas agora eu sei que Musashi esta aqui, ele esta lutando conosco, eu não vou mais desistir por isso anime-se né!”_ Hiruma continua tremendo e Eyeshield diz “_por quanto tempo você vai ficar rindo?”_ a equipe olha para Eyeshield e depois olha para Hiruma.

Hiruma revela a sua face para equipe e mostra um sorriso maníaco e a equipe descrente fala “_ele esta rindo!”_ Eyeshield dar um notebook para Hiruma que começa a digitar furiosamente e a equipe diz _“o que esta acontecendo?”_ e Eyeshield diz “_nossa chance de vencer eram baixas, mas não era nula, ele fez um plano que nos das uma chance de vencer, mas para isso certas condições tinha que ser alcançadas então ele fingiu que estávamos tendo dificuldades então ele veio para cá pra rir, já que se fizesse no campo Kid ficaria desconfiado_”.

O grupo fala _“sugoi!”_ e Monta pergunta “_espera um momento, isto que dizer que você sabia?”_ e Eyeshield responde _“ele me falou do plano por alto, mas no campo ele me deu uma ordem estranha por meio de sinal”_ e Monta fala “_tá agora eu entendi”_ e Mamori diz “_Eyeshield san quando você aprendeu os sinais, Eu pensei que a penas Hiruma, Sena e eu sabíamos?”_ nisto gosta de suor rolam do corpo do Eyeshield e o resto da equipe pensa “ela ainda não percebeu!”.

Hiruma atira e grita “_chega de besteira, o segundo período é aonde vamos agarra nossa chance, não podemos perder nenhum ponto, se queremos chance de ganhar a partir de agora vocês não podem desanimar! e tudo ou nada entenderão_!” o grupo solenemente diz _“sim!”._

E Hiruma mostra uma carta e diz “_Baleia a sua fala de não desanimar vou cobrar agora, não de o braço a torce!”_ e Kurita grita “_hai!”_ ele vira pra Eyeshield e diz “_Eyeshield a segunda parte vai ser um inferno, vai exigir muito de você ainda assim você vai jogar?” _e Eyeshield fala “_vamos todos juntos para o torneio de natal_” e com um sorriso Hiruma mostra a carta para equipe e diz “_a nossa jogada se chama blast! Baleia você vai criar uma abertura grande quando chegar a hora certa você dar a oportunidade de Eyeshield correr, entendeu?!”_ e Kurita e Eyeshield respondem “_sim!”._

O grupo sai do vestiário e vai para segunda parte do jogo e Sanada diz “_bem amigos antes de começar a segunda parte termos um anuncio a fazer a secretaria de segurança informa que houve um acidente de trens não muito longe daqui este acidente pode causar perturbação por isso a secretaria solicita para que o jogo termine no horário exato, para não haja mais transtornos”_ Kumabukuro fala “_eu acredito que isto pode ser um problema neste jogo, só espero que tenhamos um vencedor já decidido no tempo restante para não haver prorrogação_”.

Sena pensa “isto nunca aconteceu antes” já Hiruma pensa “isto pode ser um problema?” e Sanada continua “_dito isto começa a segunda parte deste jogo eletrizante e agora que jogadas iremos ver?_” e Kumabukuro diz “_Deimon esta perdendo e Seibu esta no controle se Seibu fizer mais um ponto deimon pode perder completamente o jogo_”.

O treinador de Seibu atira e fala “_estamos pressionando eles isto é bom, vão com toda a força!”_ e Kid fala “_um diferença de nove pontos não deve ser considerada diferença aqui, por que neste campo há uma pessoa que não desistiu nem por um momento, e um pequeno monstro que ainda não mostrou tudo, quando penso nestes dois eu tenho um calafrio_”.

Deimon se posiciona e Kurita pensa “para ir para o torneio de natal junto com Musashi não podemos perder aqui” na linha o rosto de Kurita se transforma de gentil para assustador quando Kurita ataca ele ataca com um grito de “_furumba!”_ Kurita oblitera o centro usando todo o seu poder. Como Kurita chamou atenção de todos Eyeshield salta por cima de Kurita saltando na zona sem defesa e ele corre em velocidade total Riku se surpreendeu com a velocidade, mas correu atrás, mas uma vez ele derruba Eyeshield, mas o arbitrou marcou um touchdown Seibu 21 deimon 18.

O narrador grita “_deimon Touchdown! Deimon decidiu lutar ate o fim e começa a diminuir a diferença!” _e Kumabukuro kun “_Eyeshield voo por cima de seu adversário, mostrado o seu destemor foi uma linda jogada!”._

Shin que estava assistindo pensa “sua habilidade acrobática, mas sua constituição leve são feitos para a velocidade, normalmente isto não seria problema para uma defesa como a minha, no entanto é a garra que ela mostra mesmo com um corpo frágil que o torna perigoso, não é a toa que este é o única pessoa que eu considero como rival, Kaitane tem a habilidade, mas não tem o espirito de Eyeshield e por isso que eu avisei para não o subestimar como adversário” e Takamine fala “S_hin você poderia para de emanar uma aura... você esta assustado as pessoas ao redor_” e Shin ignora e continua olhando fixamente o campo e Sakuraba fala “_ele não esta ouvindo_”.

No campo Hiruma fala “_temos pouco tempo malditos ainda precisamos de mais dois touchdown para virar o jogo, lutem até morrer entenderão_” e o time responde _“sim senhor_!” Seibu não se acovardo apesar da investida de deimon, Kid estava cada vez mais mostrando do que ele e capaz Kid montou Uma armadilha e lançou a bola para Tetsuma que estava cercado por Monta Eyeshield e Hiruma e Tetsuma mostrou que os laços que ele tinham com Kid eram forte e marcou um touchdown. O narrador grita “_Tetsuma kun se livra da marcação tripla e marca um touchdown... com o chute bem sucedido Seibu ganha mais sete pontos ficando Seibu 28 deimon 18”._

Era a vez de deimon atacar e Kurita usou todo o seu poder para avançar um bom numero de jardas quando Eyeshield pulou Ushijima diz “_pensa que o mesmo truque vai funcionar duas vezes!”_ Ushijima ataca Eyeshield que estava no ar quando percebe que ele não estava com a bola isso surpreende a todos e Kid grita “_esta com Hiruma!”_ Hiruma que estava carregando a bola consegue um espaço graça a distração de Eyeshield e ele faz um passe longo para Monta que grita “_desta vez eu pego!_” Monta pega a bola e o árbitro marca “_touchdown!”._

E o narrador grita “_deimon touchdown! Passe incrível de Hiruma foi em cheio deimon esta se recuperado Seibu 28 deimon 24!”_ e Kumabukuro fala _“incrível, o passe de Hiruma foi como um raio laser!”_ no banco Mamori fala “_que mira incrível, mal vi o passe”_ e Doburoku fala “_aqui com certeza e o estilo de Hiruma o devil laser bullet!”._

E o treinador de Seibu surpreso diz “_mas ele estavam a um passo do fist down aquilo foi uma aposta absurda”_ Riku no campo surpresa diz “_mas Sena foi à isca_...” e Kid fala para Riku “_você não viu a maioria dos jogos deles, então não percebeu, mas para vencer ate mesmo o trunfo que é Eyeshield 21 é sacrificado, Riku você pensou que ela iria mistura as coisas ao jogar com você, mas não é assim neste momento ela não é sua gracinha, ela é um mostro a serviço de um demônio, eu sei que você não esta pegando leve, mas lembre-se disto no seu próximo confronto”_.

Riku acena com a cabeça, deimon poderia escolher chutar ou avançar para um touchdown com a equipe tão perto da linha deimon escolheu fazer um touchdown e Eyeshield correu e passou por Ushijima e marcou, o placar ficou Seibu 28 deimon 26 o público grita devil bats em vigor.

Monta estava batendo na costa de Eyeshield gritando “_como esperando do Eyeshield 21!”_ e Kid se aproxima e diz “_nada mal! vocês realmente não dão o braço a torce, não é?”_ Eyeshield e Monta ficam tímidos e coça a cabeça com elogio.

Porém Monta se toca e diz “_espera o que você pensa que eu sou? acha que eu vou aceitar elogios de meu inimigo durante o jogo como se fosse um macaco, ninguém vai retirar meu espírito de luta!” _e Togano que estava perto deles disse “_mas a parte do macaco é verdade não é_” e Juumonji diz “_com certeza_” e Kuroki diz “_ele é um macaco_” e Monta aponta com raiva para o três e grita “_o que? mukkayya!”_ E Eyeshield diz “_Monta pare você não esta falando mais a linguagem humana_” e Kid fala “_então era serio mesmo, sobre aquilo?”_ e Monta grita “_sobre eu ser um macaco?!_” e Eyeshield diz “_eu não acho que é sobre isto, mas eu não sei sobre o que ele esta falando”._

Hiruma aparece atrás dos dois e diz “_ele esta falando do torneio de natal, não é_?” e Hiruma com as mãos na cintura fala “_é tão difícil assim falar, você como sempre é tão modesto_” Hiruma vai embora levando os camarões com ele enquanto Kid olha para os seus companheiros de equipe e pensa “foi como eu imaginei, as coisas foram boas demais no primeiro tempo, no segundo tempo a estratégia de aumentar a diferença colocou uma pressão muito grande em nós”.

Um dos companheiros de Kid estava com a mão tremendo e não conseguia fechar o capacete Riku o ajuda e com confiança diz “_Sabo não se preocupe_” seu companheiro se acalmar e Riku se aproxima de Kid e diz “_Sena é Eyeshield é por isso que eu definitivamente não vou perder, por favor, me passe à bola Kid san”_ Kid olha para Riku e com um sorriso diz “_então vamos fazer isto_”.

Seibu ataca e Riku corre a batalha entre Eyeshield e Riku foi difícil, mas Riku ganhou esta disputa com dificuldade, para o publico que observava as disputa entre os dois estava muito acirrada e o narrador grita “_Seibu marca de novo Seibu 36 deimon 26”._

O Kumabukuro fala “_parece que ambos os times vão desistir da defesa e estão atacando com tudo_” e Sanada responde “_começa os minutos finais da partida quem vai vencer Seibu ou deimon? de que lado estar à dama da sorte hoje?”._

Do lado de deimon Hiruma diz “_chibi de merda esta na hora_” todo o time olha para Eyeshield que tem sua postura mudada completamente e Hiruma diz “_traga o resto dos nossos touchdown agora_” e Eyeshield responde “_sim capitão_” e Hiruma fala “_escute aqui idiotas, nosso ás vai trabalhar, vai ser difícil para ele, quando ele nos colocar aonde devemos estar você terão que fazer de tudo para vencer este jogo”_ o time estava nervosos, mas vendo Eyeshield confiante ele se disporão a atacar.

Deimon se posicionar para atacar, Shin é o primeiro a perceber e ele fica mais atento e ele diz “_finalmente vai começar_” e Sakuraba pergunta “_o que vai começar?” _e Shin responde “_o ataque mais veloz de deimon”_ e Takamine ajeita os óculos e fala _“se você esta animado só significa uma coisa”_, Riku percebe que algo mudou na atmosfera de deimon e Riku se aproxima de Kid e diz “_Kid san?” _e Kid suspira e diz “_é como sempre digo, quando as coisas estão boas de mais algo de ruim acontece”_ Seibu também se põe em posição.

Quando deimon ataca Eyeshield envolto em uma aura verde recebe a bola de Hiruma e correr numa velocidade incrível e Sanada grita “_ele é rápido tão rápido ele estava atrás e já estão na metade do campo!”_ enquanto Eyeshield correr Riku fica na frente para impedir e Sanada grita _“Kaitane estava ali para impedi-lo será mais uma disputa dos mais rápidos!”._

Sena pensa “me desculpe Riku na nossa primeira partida eu estava cheio de insegurança não pude te dar uma batalha apropriada, mas agora sou diferente eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu melhorei...” a aura fica mais forte e Eyeshield fica mais veloz do lado de Riku ele pensa “quando eu vi Eyeshield na TV eu sabia que Eyeshield e alguém que se melhora nas partidas, eu já sabia nossas velocidades são iguais, eu sei que assim que Sena me vencer não importa quantas vitorias eu tenha antes, significa que Sena me superou e por isso que eu não posso perder agora...”

Riku inicia o rodeio drive Eyeshield inicia também seu ataque os dois poderes se chocam e no confronto Eyeshield vence e faz um touchdown, e o narrador grita “_incrível Eyeshield usando seu devil bats Ghost vence sem sombra de duvida o rodeo drive de Kaitane kun e marca um touchdown para deimon, Seibu 36 deimon 32”._ Eyeshield esta parado segurando a bola e pensa “eu sabia ainda não posso usar esta técnica direito, ela faz meu corpo todo doer, na próxima vez vou ter que vencer usando o devil bats Ghost.

Shin fala “_isto_ _está errado_” Sakuraba fala “_o que foi Shin?”_ e Shin responde _“aquilo não foi o devil bats Ghost, foi outra coisa”_ e Takamine ajeitando o óculo diz “_se não o devil bat Ghost o que foi_?” e Shin fala “_eu não sei, mas Eyeshield evoluiu outra vez_” os punhos de Shin estava cerrado e ele se encontra animado.

No campo Riku estava olhando para o céu frustrado, mas Kid se aproxima e diz “_é a nossa vez de atacar, devolva pra ela a frustação que você esta sentido”_ Riku acena e vai atacar e o treinador grita “_não deixem eles fazerem outro touchdown_!” e Seibu ataca.

E Monta grita “_desta vez eu vou parar o ataque de Seibu!”_ a determinação emanava de todos os jogadores de deimon, o ataque de Seibu foi duro, mas deimon não cedeu, à luta foi difícil para ambos, Seibu conseguiu marca ficando a frente com 42, mas ao invés de chutar ele tentaram o touchdown e converterão ficando placar geral 44 deimon 32.

Era vez de atacar de deimon e a defesa estava pesada sobre Eyeshield que deu liberdade para Taki e Monta jogarem, usando isto Hiruma faz um passe para Taki que faz um touchdown, deimon 38, mas a conversão falhou ficando o placar Seibu 44 deimon 38.

Kurita grita “_o tempo esta começando a acabar temos que marcar logo!”_ e Monta grita “_mukkya por que vocês estão demorando tanto!”_ Kuroki grita “_ei! se continuar assim não vamos ganhar por culpa de vocês!”_ e Eyeshield fala “_na realidade é por isso que eles estão demorando_” e Monta grita “_frustração máxima!”._

Mamori que estava anotando algo percebe algo ele começa a mandar sinais para Hiruma e Hiruma sorrir e faz uma reunião com a equipe e diz “_Kid é um gênio, ele sempre leva em conta a porcentagem de acertos de seus passes, exatamente por isto que ele é previsível, não é 100 porcento certo, mas podemos prever a maioria dos passes que ele vai fazer para gastar tempo, quando se esta ganhado é normal o time usar o tempo ao seu favor quando eles fazem isto menos opção ofensivas ele tem” _e Kurita diz “_é por isso que usamos o Blast antes não é?”._

Hiruma continua _“tudo aquilo que fizemos foi para este momento_” e Monta fala “_significa que agora temos que interceptar a bola de Kid”_ e Hiruma com um sorriso disse _“desde o começo essa era a nossa chance de vencer”._

Ambos os times se encaram e a previsão de Hiruma estava certa, e Hiruma grita “_pega macaco de merda!” _Kid percebeu isto e fala “_eu já sabia meu passe se tornaram previsíveis e por isso_” Kid surpreendeu e mandou um passe baixo para Tetsuma e Kurita grita “_a nossa ultima esperança!” _e Juumonji enquanto lutava fala “_droga não tem como pega a bola assim_”.

A batalha entre Tetsuma e Monta estava ocorrendo, enquanto isto Monta lembra-se das instruções de Hiruma ele corre e usa todo o seu poder ele ataque gritando “_Tetsuma o meu alvo não era a bola!”_ Tetsuma percebe e Monta usa seu poder para tira a bola dele e Monta grita “_eu não vou desisti de ser o melhor recebedor”_ a bola saio das mãos de Tetsuma e Sanada grita “_a bola foi tirada das mãos de Tetsuma!”_ enquanto a bola voa Monta pensa “eu derrotei Tetsuma san, Sena isto e tudo que eu posso fazer, o resto depende de você”.

Respondendo a oração de Monta Eyeshield pega a bola e corre e o narrador grita “_ai esta Eyeshield 21, agora deimon finalmente derrotou o Quick and Fire de Kid e Tetsuma, eles correm para marcar”_ Juumonji Togano e Kuroki limpam o máximo possível para Eyeshield correr Eyeshield corre do fim do campo para a outra ponta e Riku aparece gritando “_Sena!” _e Eyeshield grita “_Riku!”._

Ambos colidem outra vez em confronto desta vez devil bat Ghost verso rodeio drive e o vencedor deste confronto eletrizante foi Eyeshield que marca o touchdown o placar Seibu 44 deimon 44 e Sanada fala “_faltam apenas 1 minuto e deimon mostrou uma grande garra!”_ Kumabukuro com uma lagrima no rosto fala “_que incrível! isto aqui esta sendo um clássico”_ já Sanada pergunta “_o que há com você Kumabukuro san?”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_nada eu apenas estou emocionado os dois times... este jogo esta sendo formidável”. _

Na arquibancada Takamine fala “_ele estão nos dando um show”_ Sakuraba diz “_ele realmente tem pernas a velocidade da luz”_ Shin estava exalando sua aura de luta e parecia satisfeito e diz “_Eyeshield 21, sua grandeza esta no fato que é um amador, por ser um amador ele desenvolver uma velocidade imensurável em jogos, isso é uma coisa que ninguém pode prever_” e Sakuraba e Takamine supresso olha para e ele e Sakuraba diz “_amador? mas ele não veio de Notre Dame_?” e Shin responde “_eu não sei os motivos para o segredo, mas eu sei a verdade e respeito isso_”.

O publico grita “_Eyeshi! Eyeshi! Eyeshi!”_ no restaurante Sanji esta girando e gritando “_Mellorine! Mellorine!”_ os outros cozinheiros ignorando seu chefe olham em espanto para a TV e um dos cozinheiros fala “_este Eyeshield é incrível_!” e o outro diz “_foi tão rápido_” e outra continua “_que jogo incrível!”_ os cozinheiros juntos gritam “_vai devil bats!”._

No campo Hiruma e Kid estão de costa um para o outro e Kid fala “_você nos leu perfeitamente_, _a verdade é que nada de bom acontece facilmente”_ e Hiruma fala “_eu já não tinha dito antes nosso Eyeshield vai vencer”_ e Kid fala “_o que você disse virou realidade realmente o melhor quarterback e Hiruma Youichi”_ Hiruma rir e diz “_você é retardado o melhor quarterback é decidido pelo quem vence no final desta partida e que decide isto, não é?”_ e Kid fala “_bom por mim tudo bem_”.

Kid continua “_no final será decidido nesta única jogada, ironicamente não temos estratégia para esta jogada final, será uma batalha primitiva, com certeza”_ e Hiruma responde “_He! He! He! Que bom que você sabe você e muito inteligente” _com um ultimo riso ambos se separam um do outro.

O narrador fala “_deimon decide chutar para ver se converter e talvez ganhe o jogo_” Hiruma chuta e erra e o narrador fala “_deimon errou!”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_em um jogo disputado assim deimon sofre pela desvantagem da falta de um bom chutador”_ Musashi que estava vendo tem seu punho fechados em ansiedade.

O time estava observando e Togano fala _“por que ele escolheu pelo chute?”_ e Kuroki fala “_não seria melhor a conversão pelo touchdown”_ Hiruma responde “_devido o anuncio não haveria tempo para um touchdown e por isso que na próxima jogada é vencer ou perder nesta batalha primitiva”_ e Monta pergunta “_batalha primitiva?”._

E o narrador fala “_os arbitro tomaram uma decisão. Devido o anuncio de antes não tem como haver prorrogação, falta sessenta segundos quem ficar com a bola vai ser o vencedor é fim de jogo!”_ nisto Monta grita “_o que?!”_ e Eyeshield explica “_quando os jogos estão empate deste jeito o arbitro pode escolher terminar o jogo com quem esta com a posse de bola ou ele pode escolher dar mais tempo de prorrogação, ele levam em conta o bem esta dos jogadores na hora da decisão”_ e Monta fala “_mas... mas na próxima jogada nos vamos chutar para Seibu se eles ficaram com a bola nós perdemos”._

E Taki grita “_impossível!”_ os irmãos grita _“Huh! Huuh! Huuh!”_ e Komusubi diz “_não pode!”_ Kurita “_o que vamos fazer?”_ e Hiruma fala “_é por isto que eu disse que é uma batalha primitiva por isso que vamos fazer um onside kick”._

Hiruma explica o que é onside kick para o resto do time e termina dizendo _“não requer estratégia ou coisa parecida quem pega a bola vence”_ e Kuroki fala “_é fácil fala_” e Togano diz _“pegar uma bola no meio de 22 pessoas brigando”_ Juumonji pronto pra briga fala “_quem pega a bola vence_” e Monta diz “_o mestre da recepção vai fazer o máximo para pegar a bola e vencer_”.

Hiruma continua “_com isto resolvido todos vocês não pensem em coisas desnecessárias, concentre-se em pega a bola”_ e Monta grita “_certo não vou perder a batalha de espadas_!” e Kurita fala “_não é batalha de espada e batalha primitiva”_ e o resto tem uma gota de suor.

O narrador fala “_o relógio esta correndo e esta é a ultima jogada quem ira pega a bola Seibu ou Deimon?” _e Yukimitsu estava angustiado no banco fala “_Seibu mandou os melhores jogadores pro campo”_ Mamori e Suzuna estava torcendo e elas gritam “_pessoal deem o seu melhor!”_ Doburoku fica apreensivo e para de Beber e o técnico de Seibu para de atira e fala “_nesta jogada o vencedor vai se decidido! Por isso vão com tudo”._

O estádio todo está em expectativa os times se posicionam e Monta fala “_Sena você é incrível_” e Sena confuso diz “_huh?!”_ e Monta continua “_não há duvida que o ás das corridas de deimon e você, por isso que eu vou fazer de tudo eu vou pega esta bola e ser o ás da recepção por isto acredite em mim”_ e Sena responde “_eu sempre acreditei Taro, vamos vencer juntos_” e Monta responder _“vencer!”._

Hiruma pensa “que ironia Musashi! O destino do jogo decido por um chute” Hiruma põe em pratica as aulas de chute de Musashi e chuta e a batalha começa, ambos os times se chocam Ushijima tenta pega a bola, mas Juumonji o bloqueia outro tentar captura e Kuroki impedi dois jogadores, Togano segura dois longe da bola Komusubi luta bravamente com o numero 45 e Kurita segura três jogadores de Seibu a bola pula na direção de Riku mas Eyeshield luta contra ele fazendo a bola ir na direção de Kid.

Kid vai em direção à bola, já Hiruma que não ia conseguir agarra a bola impedir Kid chutado a bola para o ar Kid grita “_Tetsuma pegue a bola!”_ e Hiruma grita _“macaco!”_ e no final houve uma batalha no ar entre Tetsuma e Monta o narrador grita _“e uma recepção simultânea!”_ Kumabukuro fala “_este jogo este cada vez mais intenso!”._

Enquanto isto ambos o receptores caem e quando Tetsuma cai no chão, a bola esta na mão de Monta o apito soa e o árbitro grita “...”.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellorine-Palavra muito falada por Sanji em One Piece geralmente dirigida a mulheres bonitas significa mais ou menos minha querida ou minha amada.   
Onside Kick-No futebol americano dos Estados Unidos e do Canadá, um onside kick (às vezes chamado de onsides kick) é um tipo de chute usado no kickoff ou em outro tipo de tiro livre, onde o time em posse da bola a chuta para lateral ao invés de devolver sua posse ao adversário. O onside kick é normalmente usado quando um time está perdendo o jogo e busca continuar no ataque já que depois de uma pontuação (touchdown ou field goal) o time é obrigado a devolver a posse de bola ao adversário.


	42. CORRIDA 42- Intervalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O jogo acabou e resultado é

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

“**_Um homem não esta acabado quando sofre a derrota ele esta acabado quando desisti”_**

** _Nixon_ **

** **

** _“Aquilo que não me mata, só me fortalece”._ **

** _Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

Enquanto ambos caem o corpo de Tetsuma toca no chão a bola esta na mão de Monta o apito soa e o árbitro grita “_bola morta! a posse vai pra Seibu”._

E Monta confuso pergunta _“por quê?”_ e Kurita fala “mas _Monta pegou a bola?”_ e o técnico fala “_ambos os receptores pegaram a bola então como o corpo de Tetsuma tocou a chão primeiro e como era Seibu que iria receber a bola a recepção e a possa de bola vai para Seibu e eu declaro que a jogada acabou e a vitória vai para Seibu Wild Gumes”._

Como a noticia Seibu começa a comemorar e Sanada grita “_fim da partida! quem vai para semifinal do torneio de Tóquio de futebol americano com um placar histórico de 44 a 44 o time que irá participar da final será Seibu Wilde gummers!”_ com o anuncio de Sanada o técnico de Seibu senta no banco aliviado e diz “_essa foi por pouco, muito pouco”_ ele pega o seu chapéu e se abana para relaxar.

A reação de Musashi e tristeza e culpa e ele sussurra “_se eu estivesse lá...”_ numa certa cozinha quando o resultado e revelado um chute poderoso quebra a televisão em mil pedaços e um Sanji furioso grita “_porra de juiz ladrão! Como ousa este merda vai morrer...”_ um dos cozinheiros fala _“chefe a TV!”_ e Sanji segura este pelo colarinho e diz “_o que? você esta do lado do juiz ladrão? que morrer também?”_ o cozinheiro grita de medo seu chefe perece um demônio, para salva a equipe da fúria de Sanji uma das cozinheiras fala “_Senhor Sanji você esta me assustando”_ Sanji muda rapidamente para o cavalheiro que ele é, ele pega a mão da cozinheira e se ajoelha e diz “_perdoe minha lady por esta atitude barbara, vou controlar minha frustação_” e os cozinheiros gritam “_ele mudou rápido demais!” _Sanji ainda de joelho pensa “aguente firme meu cisne”.

Na América Panther estava olhando para o notebook ansioso enquanto seu amigo de quatro olhos Walter ajeita o aparelho Holmer se aproxima e diz “_então?”_ e Walter diz “_conseguir”_ Panther ansioso diz _“serio! legal espero que ainda de pra ver alguma parte da partida_” os três olham para o notebook e Holmer fala “_acabou_” e Walter diz “_parece que deimon perdeu_” e Panther diz “_como Deimon perdeu com um resultado assim?” e Walter _pensa um pouco e diz_ “geralmente a partida iria para prorrogação deve ter havido algum problema de segurança para partida ter sido terminada assim” _e Holmer diz “_deve ter sido frustrante, afinal para está empatado assim deve ter sido um jogo muito difícil e uma pena que não podemos vê-lo_” e Panther pensa “Sena”.

Numa casa em Tomoeda enquanto a TV começa a se prepara para transmitir os jogadores se cumprimentarem Fujitaka fala _“é uma pena que o time de Sena não tenha ganhando_” e Shiyuma que estava olhando a TV fala “_ela vai fica arrasada, ela tem se dedicado muito a este time, ela sempre vai cedo para o clube e volta tarde e nos finais de semanas quando ele não esta com os amigos eu a vejo tomando notas de jogos e quase igual a quando ela tinha nove anos e queria um gatinho”._

E Fujitaka fala “_foi na época que o bully ficou pior, não é?”_ e Shiyuma disse “_sim, ela não queira me contar o porquê suas notas estava baixando, então eu fiz uma acordo se ela pudesse manter as notas ela poderia ter um gatinho, eu a subestimei, eu jurava que ela ia falhar e então ela me contaria os que estava acontecendo assim eu poderia acabar com qualquer um que machuca-se minha filha, mas ela trabalhou duro o bully não parou, mas as notas delas melhoraram e se manterão, eu tive que cumpri meu acordo e pitty veio para casa, eu não me arrependo o sorriso dela na época era lindo e então eu percebi que minha filha era forte e ela só ainda não tinha percebido”._

E Fujitaka fala “_ser pai é duro, queremos protege-los para sempre, mas também temos que deixa-los cresce e um processo agridoce_” e Shiyuma se levanta e diz “_eu já vou, com sorte eu chego a tempo para anima-la hoje, desculpe por não pode ficar mais, fale para Toya, Yukito e Sakura que eu sinto muito não poder jantar hoje”_ e Fujitaka diz “_não se preocupe, aqui leve isto_” e Shiyuma diz “_o que é?”_ e Fujitaka responde “_eu fiz uma presente para Sena, Toya e Sakura também ajudaram, diga a ela que estamos torcendo também”_ Shiyuma pega o presente e sorri e diz “_obrigado irmão_" antes dele sair pela porta ele olha para uma foto na mesa e diz “_tchau Nadeshiko_” e sai da cozinha em direção à saída.

De volta ao estádio na arquibancada Takamine fala “_foi muito perto deimon_” Shin estava impassível e diz “_não importa a diferença de cem ou um ponto derrota é derrota, perde assim é frustrante, mas não desmerece a deimon”_ Shin se levanta para sair e é seguido pelo resto do seu time.

No campo Kurita estava ajoelhado no chão e chorando já Suzuna na lateral também estava chorando, Juumonji soca o chão frustrado e grita _“acaba deste jeito!”_ e Kuroki estar esmurrado o chão gritando “_droga! droga! maldição!”_ Togano senta e tira os óculos e olha para céu em tristeza, Komusubi estava chorando abertamente também, Hiruma estava frustrado, mas se mantinha firme, Sena pensa “mesmo melhorando eu não pude vencer de novo não pude manter a minha promessa com o Shin” ele ia começa a chorar, mas lembrou de algo e pensa “Monta”.

A voz de Monta ressoa “_o que esta falando? eu peguei, eu juro que eu pegue, eu prometi e eu peguei”_ Monta estava próximo a juiz e ele continua falando _“eu estou com a bola”_ isto chama atenção de Tetsuma e de Kid que estava mais próximo do Juiz.

Tetsuma parecia aflito e Kid percebeu a aflição de seu amigo, Hiruma também nota a situação e fala “_aquele macaco”_ o árbitro fala “_a partida acabou, se posicione para o cumprimento_” nisto Monta joga o capacete no chão e grita “_cala a boca! eu não vou deixar acabar assim! que droga o que você esta fazendo seu filho...”_ antes de o arbitro dar uma advertência e Tetsuma se mexer para intervir sem a ordem de Kid, mas Eyeshield abraça Monta por trás impedido dele continuar a frase Eyeshield sorri para o arbitro que dar um aceno em conformidade e diz “_se prepare para o cumprimento”_ Eyeshield responde “_sim”._

E Monta que estava de costa para o abraço de Eyeshield se vira e abraça o chorando e gritando diz “_Sena eu juro que peguei! eu dei tudo de mim como prometido!”_ e Eyeshield fala “_eu sei isto e frustrante, mas vamos superar, por enquanto vamos cumprimentar” _Monta ainda não estava calmo, mas foi guiado por Eyeshield para a direção do resto do time e Hiruma que reuniu o resto da equipe fala “_isto foi por pouco, macaco quase você estraga a nossa a ultima chance”. _

E o grupo que estava chateado fica surpreso e o grupo grita “_do que estava falando?”_ e Hiruma fala “_eu estou falando da partida de ressureição dos derrotados”_ e Monta fala _“partida?”_ e o resto da equipe continua “_ressureição dos derrotados?”_ e Monta olha para Eyeshield e fala _“você não parece surpreso, você sabia?”_ e Eyeshield responde _“sim_” e Monta confuso pergunta “_e por que não disse nada antes?”._

E Eyeshield junta às pontas dos dedos e vira o rosto para o outro lado e Monta com um rosto divertido diz “_você esqueceu, por que estava focado em disputar com Shin na final”_ com a resposta de Monta uma aura deprimida se apossa de Eyeshield pode se ver até nuvem de chuvas ao redor dele a atitude de Eyeshield diz tudo para a equipe e Juumonji divertido com a atitude de sua amiga, mas ainda desconfiando de algo fala para Hiruma “_tudo bem Eyeshield não falar, mas e você?”_ Doburoku percebe e fala “_Hiruma por que você não contou o esquema do torneio para eles?”_ e Hiruma sorri e responde “_se soubesse de antemão não teriam se esforçado ao máximo_” e o grupo pensa “é a cara dele” e Hiruma fala “_por enquanto vamos cumprimentar depois a porra de gerente vai explicar para vocês”._

Os dois grupos se juntam e se cumprimentam Monta ainda estava lacrimejante fala “_Tetsuma senpai eu estou frustrado eu...”._ E Tetsuma fala “_vamos resolver isto no torneio de Kanto_” isto surpreende Monta que dar um sorriso choroso e diz “_sim!”_ e ambos apertam as mãos.

Kid e Hiruma se encaram e Hiruma diz “_parece que você é o melhor quarterback”_ e Kid responde “_eu disse que eu não ligo pra isto”_ e Hiruma fala “_mas eu ligo para vitorias e derrotas_” e Kid diz _“eu penso que só vencemos hoje por causa de um pouco de sorte_” e Hiruma fala “_que palhaço você finge que não liga, mas hoje o mais empolgado com a vitória é você_” ele termina com um sorriso sádico e Kid com o mesmo sorriso responde “_humanos que se superestima não conseguem nada de bom”_ e Hiruma sorrir e mostra a mão e diz “_vamos dar o troco no torneio de Kanto com juros”_ e Kid responde apertando a mão e diz “_eu não desejo enfrentar este time de novo, mas vou esperar no futuro.”._

Riku olha para Eyeshield e Eyeshield olha de volta, Eyeshield mostra a mão e Riku aperta Riku que dizer milhares de coisas, mas no momento ele não diz nada ambos os times se separam e se curva e falam ao mesmo tempo “_muito obrigado!”_ o público grita “_parabéns!”_ e outros dizem “_os times de vocês são incríveis” ._

Eyeshield se separa dos outros e vai se trocar e Monta se aproxima de Hiruma e diz “_Hiruma san o que é a partida dos derrotados?”_ e Suzuna fala “_sim, o que é isto?”_ e Hiruma fala “_ei maldita gerente! mostre a pagina do torneio!”_ e Mamori fala “_só um momento eu demorou pra me entender com este notebook...”_ depois de uns cliques ela mostra o notebook para equipe, eles assistem e depois de um tempo Yukimitsu fala “_eu entendo como Tóquio tem muitas escolas então para nos que perdemos a semifinal ainda podemos ir se ganhamos o terceiro lugar”._

Com o anuncio de Yukimitsu, Kuroki e Togano juntam os braços e gritam “_é isso ai!” _Ishimaru chorar e fala “_quem bom!”_ Taki gira e fala “_aha-ha! eu sabia que Deus não me abandonou sou tão sortudo!”_ e Juumonji soca ambas as mãos e fala “_vamos nessa_!” Monta e Komusubi estão de mãos dadas e pulando quando Hiruma pega a metralhadora e diz “_então...”._

Hiruma começa atirar em Monta e grita “_este inútil macaco safado de merda, começou uma discursão com o arbitro! Seu idiota!”_ Monta esta sofrendo bastante com o tiro precisos de Hiruma e Hiruma continua “_se você fosse suspenso de jogar, seria certeza de derrota semana que vêm... se Eyeshield não te acalma-se a gente estaria ferrado! por isso morra um milhão de vezes, morra cheia de buracos macaco!”_ e Monta grita “_ai! ai! ai me perdoe! isto doe! dor Max! Perdão_!”.

Mamori olhava a cena com uma gota de suor depois de um tempo ela fala “_Hiruma eu acho que já chega_” e Hiruma ignora e continua atirando quando Sena chega e fala “_pessoal! eu trouxe e bebidas!_” Sena com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo fala “_por enquanto perdemos, mas nosso sonho continua vamos trabalhar duro!”._

Os tiros acabam assim que Sena sorri e Monta corre em direção de sua amiga e fica atrás dela e fala “_meu herói!”_ e Sena confuso diz “_o que aconteceu?”_ e o resto da equipe responde “_nada não!”_ Sena da de ombro e começa a distribuir às bebidas a equipe bebe e começa a se prepara para sair.

****************************************************************************************************************

Riku tinha se trocado primeiro que seus amigos, ele estava frustrado a derrota pra Sena doía muito, seu orgulho estava gravemente ferido, mas ele queria falar com Sena, desde que ele rejeitou o comprimento de Sena no portão de entrada, Sena não conversou com ele é isto machucava mais, então quando ele vê Sena com uma sacola em frente a uma maquina de bebida ele não pode se segurar e fala “_Sena!”_ ela não se vira.

A atitude irrita Riku ele se aproxima e fala “_não é só por que foi mais rápido que eu, que lhe dar o direito de me ignorar”_ Riku agarra o ombro de Sena e puxa para ver sua face e o que ele ver foi como um soco no rosto por que na frente dele Sena estava chorando as lagrimas rolavam pelo lindo rosto dela.

Ele sem jeito diz “_Sena eu...”_, mas ela foge dele sem dar chance para Riku perseguir, se antes ele achava ela rápida agora ele tinha certeza que precisava se melhorar, ele se encosta na maquina e tira seu chaveiro de bichinho e fica olhando para ele, foi nesta posição que Kid e Tetsuma o encontraram e Kid fala “_vamos para casa Riku”_ e Riku responde “_Kid san eu sou um idiota, não sou?”_ e Kid responde “_você é sim, mas isto não tira seu charme”_ e Riku rir e fala “_eu acho que ela nunca mais vai falar comingo” _e Kid responde “_eu não a conheço como você, mas acho que nisto você esta errado” _e Riku fala “_eu não me importaria de esta errado nisto”_ Riku e Kid e Tetsuma volta para os chalés de Seibu .

****************************************************************************************************************

No dormitório Oujoo os meninos que viram o jogo de deimon estavam na academia e Sakuraba que estava sentando levantando pesos fala “_o nosso adversário na final será Seibu_” Shin que estava em pé sem camisa levantado pesos com os dedos diz “_Antes de pensa nisto temos uma semifinal contra o Bando”_ Takamine que estava anotando os dados diz “_de agora em diante não devemos mostra nenhuma fraqueza”_.

Ootawara rindo se aproxima de frente para Sakuraba e começa a cutuca o nariz com um dedo e com outro bate na cabeça de Sakuraba dizendo “_entendendo Sakuraba! continue trabalhando duro”_ Sakuraba que percebe algo para de levantar os pesos e olha para longe de Ootawara e diz “_de qualquer forma Ootawara-san”_ Takamine joga a prancheta na cabeça de Ootawara gritando _“coloca uma calça_!” e Sakuraba com uma gota de suor diz “_ele expões sua fraqueza”_ Ootawara continua rindo com as calças arriadas, Takamine continua brigando com ele Sakuraba tenta apaziguar Takamine e Shin continua focado em seu exercício pensando em seu rival, era afinal um dia normal para Oujoo.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mamori chega a casa e é recebida por seu namorado com um grande abraço, Soujiro diz “_foi um bom jogo foi uma pena ter acabado daquele jeito, como esta a equipe?”_ e Mamori fala “_eles estão melhores agora que sabe que eles ainda não perderam totalmente”_ e Soujiro com um riso disse _“deixo adivinhar, Hiruma fez suspense sobre a tabela dos jogos”_ e Mamori responde “_fracamente você dois tem um senso de humor estranho”._

Sojiro sorrir e fala “_se você ainda tem mais uma chance por que esta perturbada?”_ e Mamori diz _“eu não estou perturbada” _e Soujiro segura o rosto de Mamori e diz “_Mamori se não quer conta tudo bem, mas eu sou seu namorado estou aqui para te apoiar, detesto ver minha garota infeliz_” Mamori olha amorosamente para Soujiro e então fala “_você venceu, eu digo”._

Ambos se sentam na sala Soujiro mostra a xicara de chá e oferece uma caixa de creme de nata para ela, ela sorri e come depois de um tempo ele diz “_então o que foi?”_ Mamori para de comer e suspira depois diz “_Sena e Riku não estão se falando, eu estou preocupada que a derrota de deimon, interfira na amizade deles, eu só quero que eles se deem bem”_ e Soujiro fala “_se e isso que esta perturbando você, eu acho que tenho uma ideia que pode ajudar_” e Mamori fala _“que tipo de ideia?”_ e Soujiro com um sorriso diz “_você sabia que hoje tem um festival? vamos aproveitar isto”._

************************************************************************************************************

Sena chega a casa e é recebida por um abraço amoroso de sua mãe e com um jantar delicioso, sua mãe não falou sobre o assunto, mas em cada ato Sena poderia perceber o conforto e apoios de sua mãe, depois do jantar Sena foi para o seu quarto ele percebeu que tinha recebido e-mail em seu celular, ele sorri com a mensagem de Panther e seu sorriso só amplia com o e-mail de Sanji.

Quando ele terminou de ler a mensagem uma batida na porta soa Sena diz _“entre_” e seu pai entra no quarto, Sena surpresa fala _“papai, por que você voltou tão cedo?_” e Shiyuma apenas pergunta “_como você esta?”_ e Sena responde “_bem melhor agora, além disto, ainda temos mais uma chance, esta semana todos vão se empenha bastante para termos uma vaga para o torneio de Kanto”_ e Shiyuma disse “_significa que você vai continuar chegando tarde em casa, não é?”._

Sena triste fala _“me desculpe...”_ e Shiyuma a corta e diz “_fracamente mesmo gerente não passam tanto tempo nos seus clubes... eu não sei o que você esta fazendo para ajudar, mas como seu pai eu apoiarei você” _Sena espantado pergunta “_por quê?”_ e Shiyuma fala “_por que desde que você entrou neste clube seu rosto tem um bom aspecto, isso prova que o que você anda fazendo é o correto para si, como pai digo continua assim tenha confiança Sena”_ Sena sorri e abraça seu pai e diz “_obrigado papai eu estou tão feliz_”.

Depois do abraço seu pai sai do quarto por um momento depois ele volta e mostra uma caixa de presente e ele fala “_agora que conversamos seu tio e seus primos mandaram isto de presente, eles esperam que você goste... ah! eu ia esquecendo, Mamori passou por aqui e convidou você para o festival às 19 horas”_ e Sena diz “_eu posso ir?”_ e o seu pai responde “_depois de todo este trabalho duro você merece, vá relaxa um pouco_” e Sena sorri e diz _“sim senhor”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Riku estava descansando na cama ele acabou adormecendo, ele acorda gritando “_Sena!”_ ele lembra fragmentos de seu sonho um forte Eyeshield 21 seguindo de uma Sena em lagrimas, as duas imagens abalam muito Riku.

Riku olha para seu chaveiro, ele se lembra da promessa que fez com Sena antes de subir no caminhão ele compara o pequeno Sena daquela lembrança com o jogador extraordinário que ele viu no campo hoje e ele pensa “Sena você cresceu tanto, mas ainda é uma pessoa sensível... você é o mesmo Sena que eu adoro e quero proteger, mas agora você não precisa mais de mim” o celular na sua mesa vibra e ele olha uma mensagem de Mamori neesan ele ainda não responde ele coloca o celular no bolso e sai do quarto.

Ele olha ao redor do dormitório e não ver quem ele estava procurando ele vai para a varada do dormitório e ver Kid sentado na sua cadeira de balanço enquanto Tetsuma corre em volta da casa Kid parece divertido com a situação e ele pergunta _“Kid san qual é a graça?” _e Kid responde _"Tetsuma fez uma coisa de sua própria vontade hoje eu fiquei tão feliz que pensei que ele estava totalmente curado e meio que brinquei com ele e o resultado é este”._

Riku surpreso diz “_ele fez? eu não percebi_” e Kid fala “_só eu percebi, foi uma pequena melhora ,mas não importa se é pequena uma melhora é uma melhora, fico feliz de ter vindo para cá_” os dois ficam observando Tetsuma e depois de um silencio agradável Kid pergunta “_então o que te perturba Riku?”_ e Riku responde “_Mamo nee me convidou para ir no festival junto com ela_” e Kid pergunta “_e você vai?”_ e Riku diz “_eu não sei, Sena vai esta lá e se ela não quiser me ver_?” e Kid pergunta “_você quer vê-la?”_ e Riku fala “_eu quero que as coisa seja boas entre a gente a ultima vez que a vi ela estava chorando... eu só quero vê-la feliz, mas eu sei que meu orgulho e muito grande eu não vou consegui me desculpa, mesmo que eu precise”_.

Os dois ficam em silencio por mais algum tempo e Kid fala “_Riku meu pequeno amigo eu não acho que ela queria ouvir desculpa de você, eu acredito que tudo que ela quer ouvir de você é o reconhecimento... vocês prometeram ficar mais fortes não foi? tudo que você precisa fazer é reconhecer que ela é forte”. _

Kid desta vez olha para a face de Riku e seriamente diz “_Riku você esteve longe dela por seis anos, você realmente vai perder a oportunidade de vê-la hoje?_” e Riku mais confiante diz “_Não, eu quero vê-la”_ Riku suspira e sorri e diz “_Kid obrigado por ouvir_” e Kid fala “_sem problemas, mas se quer me pagar me traga alguma coisa gostosa para comer”_ e Riku diz “_vou lembrar-me disto”_ Riku pega o celular e vai responder a mensagem de Mamori.

***************************************************************************************************************

O festival estava acontecendo apesar de ter pouca gente ao redor, isto não importava para Mamori desde que objetivo seja cumprido ela esperou no portão do tempo o yukata que ela usava era azul escuro com pequenas flores brancas com um cinto laranja, a primeira a chegar foi Suzuna ela estava com um yukata simples branco com um cinto rosa Sena chega logo depois o yukata de Sena era vermelho decorado com flores de nadesko branca o cinto branco dava a Sena um olha inocente.

Mamori aprovou a roupa e pensa carinhosamente “Riku vai amar esta roupa” Suzuna fala “_Sena sua roupa é linda, onde você comprou?”_ e Sena timidamente responde “_foi um presente do meu tio” _e Mamori fala “_esta falando do senhor Fujitaka? ele realmente é um homem de bom gosto”_ Sena não sabe o que responde a isto.

Mamori e Suzuna entram no templo e Sena vai atrás das duas e Mamori começa a falar _“que bom que hoje tem um festival, não é?” e_ Suzuna responde “_é bom, podemos relaxar antes da próxima partida semana que vem, fazia um tempo que não tínhamos folga_” Sena andava atrás ainda se perguntando como todo mundo conhece seu tio e ele suspira.

Suzuna ouve o suspiro e fala “_ei Sena!”_ nisto Sena responde “_huh?”_ e Mamori fala “_há algum problema?”_ e Sena com um vermelho no rosto e sem saber como explicar sua situação fala “_não... é que... será que esta tudo bem a gente não treinar afinal ainda estamos no torneio, não é?”_ e Suzuna fala “_que garota preocupada, You Nii conversou conosco não foi”_ e Suzuna coloca os dedos no rosto e imita o olhar maligno de Hiruma e diz “_ke! ke! Ke! descansar o corpo também é importante YA-HA”_ na imitação de Suzuna Sena sorri e diz “_eu diria que esta foi à coisa mais inacreditável”. _

Mamori que não estava feliz na menção de Hiruma diz “_de qualquer formar, você deve mudar seu humor hoje, não podemos animar o time se estamos triste, não é?”_ e Sena sorrir e diz “_tem razão Mamori Neesan”_ e Mamori aproveita o bom humor de Sena e fala “_na verdade eu convidei mais uma pessoa pra vim com a gente”_ e Suzuna animada fala “_eh! Quem? Quem você chamou Mamo Nee?!”_ e Mamori com uma gota de suor fala “_um garoto”_ e Suzuna grita “_um menino! Não acredito! Ele é bonito?! Yaa! Mamo Nee me conta quem é, é um namorado?”_ a animação de Suzuna era incrível e Sena também tem uma gota de suor na exibição.

Enquanto as duas estavam distraídas por Suzuna, das trevas Hiruma se aproxima ele engatilha a arma e Sena sente e olha na direção dele, Mamori nota e olha também e depois Suzuna imita as duas e Hiruma diz “_Ya-Ha bem vindos ao festival do inferno!”._ Sena sorri para Hiruma que sorri de volta, Mamori esta calada pensando “que diabos ele esta fazendo aqui?” e Suzuna tem um momento antes de falar “_a outra pessoal que você convidou foi... não acredito... agora entendo a constante preocupação de Mamori nee_!” Suzuna põe ambas as mãos no rosto e grita “_o amor jovem, é por isso que Mamori nee esta tão esquisita”_ Mamori ouvi o comentário e grita “_errado! Sem chance entendeu!_” e Mamori grita “_Hiruma kun! O que você está fazendo aqui!?”._

Hiruma só parece mais arrogante e ele estala os dedos e em ordem aparecem Kuroki, Yukimitsu, Kurita, Komusubi, Juumonji, Togano, Monta e Taki todos tirando Taki parecia desmotivados e Mamori pergunta “_pessoal o que esta havendo? por que todos você foram reunidos aqui?”._

Começando a explicação o trio delinquente suspira e Togano fala _“nos estávamos...”_ Juumonji continua “_no fliperama na frente da estação...”_ e Kuroki termina “_e fomos capturados.”_ Yukimitsu junto com Kurita Komusubi e Monta suspiram e Yukimitsu fala “_nos...”_ e Monta continua “_tivemos uma ligação de emergência”_ e Kurita e Komusubi fala “_e tivemos que vim_” na vez de Taki, ele estava girando em alegria fala “_aha-ha, se existe um festival em algum lugar é lá que eu estarei!”._

E Mamori grita “_Hiruma! você disse que não haveria treinamento hoje!”_ e Hiruma responde “_eu falei para descansarei, mas não disseque não haveria treinamento”_ com uma alegria incomum ele aponte e diz “_vamos começar por aquilo...”_ ele aponta para uma barraca com ninguém jogando e Sena junto com o resto da equipe fala “_arremesso de argolas_” e Juumonji diz “_por que temos que fazer isto?”_ e Togano fala “_é chato pra caramba_”, mas Taki com toda a sua exuberância fala “_aha-ha, deixa comigo!”._

Taki começa a arremessar as argolas em pontos diferentes e ele não errou nenhuma o grupo fala _“Incrível!”_ e Kuroki fala “_isso é moleza para Kouji Sama!”_ Kuroki começa a lança as argola todas valendo 100 pontos com perfeição e Sena com alegria fala “_Kouji você é mestre do arremesso!”_ o grupo começa a bate palmas para Kuroki que chama atenção do publico e que também começa torce por Kuroki um velhinho fala _“muito bem jovem_!” quando Sena percebe o lugar que estava vazio estava começando a encher de todo o tipo de pessoas.

E Monta fala “_mas, por que devemos fazer isto?”_ e Yukimitsu responde “_entendi! deve ser um treinamento para julgar corretamente as situações e aprender a lidar com elas! Hiruma Kun é incrível!”_ e Monta alegre fala “_entendi! muito bem se este é o caso seriedade Max!”_ Monta pega duas argola e joga as argolas vão pra longe de onde deveriam ir e caem em Cerberus que se irrita e começa a perseguir Monta e Yukimitsu para alegria da população que começa a gargalhar como se fosse um show de comedia.

Sena e Mamori também estavam rindo, Mamori percebe que Riku chegou e diz “_ele chegou!_” Sena olha para cima e pensa “Riku... será que ele ainda esta com raiva?” Riku vai em direção de Sena, Mamori aparece na frente dele e fala “_Riku que bom que você chegou_?” Riku meio constrangidos com a alegria de Mamori fala “_sim... eu vim_”.

E Suzuna desapontada diz “_o que? que dizer que o homem que você chamou é o Rik- Riku? Moo e seu namorado?”_ Mamori corada sussurra “_Suzuna é segredo, lembra?”_ e Suzuna fala “_isto é tão suspeito, ainda acho que você tão namorado You nii” _e Mamori agora com raiva responde “_não nesta vida_” a raiva foi o suficiente para fazer Suzuna tremer de medo e ela fala “_acho que vou ali segurar meu irmão_” e Suzuna foge deixando Mamori, Riku e Sena sozinhos.

Riku tentou falar com Sena enquanto Mamori estava distraída, mas Sena estava olhando para o chão e brincado com os dedos, esta atitude deixou Riku um pouco triste era os mesmo movimentos que Sena fazia com estranhos, ser tratado como um estranho por Sena causava muita dor a Riku antes dele fazer algo para mudar isto Hiruma grita “_o próximo é este!”_ e Yukimitsu alegre fala _“o próximo treino é pegar peixe dourados_” o grupo se desloca para a próxima barraquinha arrastado uma multidão com eles, multidão que gritava “_faça o seu melhor crianças!”._

Sena estava preste a ir com a sua equipe quando Mamori arrasta Sena e Riku para uma parte silenciosa, o trio desce uma escadinha perto de um campo tranquilo e Mamori fala “_vamos deixa-los e fazer isto apenas nós três!”_ Mamori revela um saco com fogo de artifícios e ela fala “_como antigamente”_ Riku e Sena confusos piscam, mas não reclamam cada um deles pega um fogo de artificio os três acedem ao mesmo tempo.

Sena admira a luz do fogo de artificio e pensa “eu também brinquei com eles na nossa festa de artificio, pensando bem eu tenho muitas memoria bonitas com fogos de artificio” neste pensamento Sena sorri carinhosamente Riku que estava olhando para seu fogo de artificio olha para cima e ver Sena sorrindo um pequeno sorriso triste aparece em seu semblante.

Mamori que também tinha um sorriso nostálgico quebra o silencio e diz “_são tão bonitos_” e Sena sorri e diz “_sim são lindos_” e Mamori continua “_você se lembra Sena?”_ e Sena confuso pergunta “_de que?”_ e Mamori sorrindo diz “_quando você era pequena você tinha medo, você nem podia segurar”_ e Sena fica vermelha e diz _“moo nee san não precisava lembrar_”.

E Mamori com um sorriso apaixonado diz “_mas você fazia um rosto tão lindo quando você me pedia pra segurar junto com você” _e Sena cora mais e pensa “eu me sinto duplamente constrangido agora” Sena sem querer apaga o seu fogo de artificio e surpreso diz _“apagou... e agora Mamori nee?”_ e Mamori fala “_por que você não pega outro enquanto eu disputo com Riku_” e Sena fala “_tem razão”. _

Sena procura e acha um interessante para ela treinar e Sena fala “_vou usar este aqui”_ e Mamori fala “_tem certeza Sena? estes fogos são do tipo cauda de rato”_ e Sena fala “_sim vai ficar tudo bem”_ Sena vai para um canto e acende não apenas um mais três, os três meio que vão à direção de Sena que começa a correr e dançar em volta dos fogos à cena era muito infantil e a roupa de Sena ampliava a inocência na frente dos dois era apenas uma menina feliz brincando com fogos.

O sorriso triste de Riku virou um sorriso afetuoso e ele pensa “e neste momento que eu sei que ela não mudou para uma coisa diferente ela apenas cresceu” e Mamori não pode deixar de falar “_eu acho que era a minha imaginação_” e Riku diz “_o que?”_ e Mamori fala “_ultimamente Sena esta tão segura de si, às vezes eu penso que ela não é a mesma Sena de sempre, mas agora eu sei que ela ainda é minha irmãzinha”. _

Riku ainda olhando para o seu fogo diz “_Mamo Nee, Sena esta crescendo, um dia Sena será muito mais forte do que é agora” _Mamori tem um rosto preocupado ela que dizer algo, mas Riku continua “_mas mesmo crescendo isto não quer dizer que ela vai parar de te amar”_ Mamori fica envergonhada e diz “_tem razão Riku_” quando ela fala isto seu artificio apaga.

Mamori suspira e diz _“isto significa que meu desejo não vai ser realizado_” e o artificio de Riku apaga também e ele responde “_os sonhos às vezes não se realizam do jeito que queríamos, mas isto não que dizer que ele seja ruim” _e Mamori fala “_Riku você realmente amadureceu eu estou muito feliz com isto”_ e Riku fala “_eu devo isto a você e a Sena, com um pouquinho de ajuda do meu senpai”_ os dois sorriem até ouvirem um choro.

O choro também atrai Sena que tinha terminado de brincar com os fogos de rato quando Sena se aproxima do grupo havia um menino com um balão chorando e Mamori pergunta “_ei o que há de errado garotinho?”_ e o garotinho choroso diz _“mamãe sumiu” _e Mamori pergunta “_você se perdeu?”_ o garoto acena com a cabeça e Mamori diz “_Muito bem vou tentar encontrar a sua mãe fique aqui com este dois” _o menino triste fala “_tudo bem”._

Mamori se vira para Sena e Riku e diz “_vou chamar o guarda do festival, até lá tome conta deste menino”_ e Sena responde “_pode deixar_” Mamori volta para o festival subindo uma escadinha Riku percebe que tinha sua chance de falar com Sena a sós ele se vira para Sena, mas o menino começa a chorar Sena se aproxima da criança e fala suavemente “_não chore, vamos achar a sua mãe logo” _Riku tentou falar com Sena outra vez, mas uma forte ventania faz o balão da criança voar.

A criança chorar, mas antes de Riku agir Sena já estava correndo e pulando e segurando o balão Riku observa tudo em câmera lenta, Sena segurando o balão ao céu a lua em sua costa dava a impressão que Sena estava voando e então Riku pode ver o rosto de Sena sorrindo e naquele momento Riku pensou que viu um anjo seu coração acelera e ele não pode impedir de sorrir também.

Quando Sena posou e devolveu o balão para a criança a criança parecia que tinha visto um herói e ela diz “_obrigada Neesan_” e Sena responde “_de nada_” e Riku sem se conter fala “_já faz quanto tempo?_” e Sena confusa, mas feliz que Riku parecia normal responde “_eu não entendi_” e Riku fala “_quanto tempo esta usando a viseira?”_ e Sena acaricia a cabeça do menino e da um pirulito para ele que sorri e começa a apreciar o doce.

E Sena responde “_uso desde inicio do ano_” e Riku pergunta “_por quanto tempo você vai usar?”_ e Sena coça a bochecha e diz “_eu não sei”_ Riku segura a mão de Sena que estava coçando o rosto isto faz Sena dar toda atenção apenas para Riku e Riku fala “_Sena você não é fraca, nem alguém que serve valentões, você é um jogador de futebol Americano”_ o sorriso que Sena respondeu valeu o fato dele ter vindo, o fogos de artifícios cortam o céu estrelado e ambos olham para o céu Riku lentamente tira a mão do rosto de Sena.

Enquanto os fogos iluminam o céu Riku diz “_você cumpriu a nossa promessa você se tornou mais veloz, não você se tornou mais forte”_ e Sena para surpresa de Riku abraça Riku amorosamente e ela diz “_obrigada Riku, eu estou tão feliz de você dizer isto”_ Riku fica vermelho, mas ele abraça de volta os dois ficam assim por um tempo até Mamori aparece e gritar “_garotinho eu encontrei sua mãe!”_ perto de Mamori estava o guarda do festival, uma senhora e um rapaz que Sena reconheceu como o presidente de Deimon.

O garotinho ao ver a sua mãe vai correndo ao encontro gritando “_mamãe!” _o guarda e a mãe vão embora, mas Mamori traz consigo o presidente e fala “_Sena Riku vamos tirar uma foto_” e ambos respondem “_sim”_ e Soujiro fala _“eu vou bater uma bela foto de vocês, façam uma pose_” os três se reúne do mesmo modo que sua primeira foto foi tirada e com um sorriso no rosto os três dizem “_Xis!”._

Soujiro tinha um sorriso no rosto quando clica na câmera registrado uma memoria preciosa e depois de bater a foto ele diz “_ok gente, desculpe bate e sair mais eu tenho que encontra a minha irmãzinha”_ e Mamori preocupada diz “_ela se perdeu? eu ajudo você a procura-la”_ e Mamori se vira pra os dois e diz “_nos encontramos daqui a pouco junto com resto do pessoal_” num piscar de olhos Soujiro e Mamori somem.

Sena tinha um rosto curioso e diz _“eu não sabia que tantas pessoas se perdiam em festivais_” e Riku vermelho pensa “Mamori esta fazendo aquilo de novo, droga Mamo Nee!” e Riku suspira e diz “_Sena você deve vencer a partida do terceiro lugar, se vencer poderemos nos enfrentar novamente no torneio de Kanto... eu ainda não aceito ser derrotado por você, por isso me prometa vamos lutar mais uma vez”._

E Sena responde “_eu prometo Riku, vou fazer de tudo para lutarmos mais uma vez”_ e Riku responde “_da próxima vez eu vou fazer você pagar tudo que eu sentir quando fui derrotado ou algo assim_” ele termina divertido Sena sorri e responde “_vou esta esperando por isso”._

Com um ultimo sorriso Riku se vira pra ir embora e Sena pergunta _“você já vai?”_ e Riku de costa responde “_sim, até mais_” e Sena responde “_até mais Riku_!” enquanto os fogos terminam de explodir Sena pensa “eu definitivamente vou mais uma vez para o torneio de natal!”.

Sena volta para o festival e ver que a maioria dos seus amigos ainda está na barraca de peixes, Kurita e Komusubi estão comendo maças do amor e Suzuna estava conversando com um vendedor o engraçado que o numero de pessoas ao redor deles aumentou e Sena pensa “bom é pra gente treinar, mas que tipo de treinamento eu posso fazer?” olhando não muito longe ele pode ver uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo que estava vazia e ele pensa “faz tempo que eu não pratico tiro ao alvo talvez seja bom relembrar!”.

Já na barraca de peixe Togano pega um peixe, mas a rede fura e ele fica de mãos vazias e ele diz _“Huh!”_ Juumonji tinha duas redes furadas e diz _“Huuh!”_ e Kuroki tinha seis redes furadas e diz “_Huuuh!”,_ o vendedor da barraquinha suspira e diz “_ei por que apenas não desistem e vão para casa”._

E os três ficam frustrados e Juumonji diz “_não tenho o costume de ser derrotado_” e Togano fala “_certamente eu não vou parar ate eu conseguir um peixe_” e Kuroki tira dinheiro da carteira e diz “_isso mesmo me de todas as redes que tiver_!” os três se ajoelham perto dos peixes e levantam os braços e gritam _“Peixes! Peixes!”_ Yukimitsu fala “_que incrível concentração! os métodos de treino de Hiruma são mesmo efetivos!”._

Togano tenta outra vez e fala “_consegui sou um gênio_” e Kuroki grita “_eu estava de olho neste peixe dourado primeiro!”_ e Togano responde “_o que diabos você estava dizendo? por acaso seu nome está escrito nele”_ e Juumonji grita “_você dois estão me atrapalhando_!” Monta mergulha no taque gritando _“captura Max!”_ e Taki fica girando ao redor dos três que se irritam e começa a brigar com Taki enquanto isto a multidão feliz fala “_cara ele são engraçados_!” outra fala “_nunca tive tanta diversão num festival!”._

Num canto escondido o grupo que organizou o evento estava junto com Hiruma e o líder fala “_os negócios realmente melhorarão, por sua causa vendemos bastante, sua estratégia para atrair cliente salvou este festival, aqui esta a nosso agradecimento”._

Um dos vendedores fala “_dez porções de takoyaki_” outro diz _“vinte porções de banana com chocolate” _outro diz _“trinta porções de maçã do amor_” e outro vendedor mostra uma sacola com dinheiro e diz “_uma pequena parte de nossos grandes lucros_” e Hiruma com um rosto sacana fala “_muito obrigado, entretanto não falem deste meu pequeno acordo com meus amigos, afinal eles estão aqui para treinar.”_ O riso de Hiruma ressoa ao longo do festival. E assim os deimon devil bats tem um pequeno intervalo nesta feroz competição, mas a próxima semana o inferno vai se abri para que eles consigam a vagar para o torneio de Kanto.

********************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Finalmente o arco de Seibu Acabou a primeira curiosidade é que no mangá Musashi volta no jogo de Seibu, no anime ele só retorna no jogo contra Bando e escolhi que ele volte no próximo arco.  
• O nome do gato de Sena é Pitty no anime e no mangá ele é um macho, nesta historia eu fiz Pitty ser uma fêmea.  
• Nadeshiko Kinomoto: é um personagem fictício da série de anime e mangá de Clamp, Cardcaptor Sakura, Nadeshiko é a falecida esposa de Fujitaka Kinomoto.   
• Dianthus superbus: (rosa franjada ou grande rosa) é uma espécie de Dianthus nativa da Europa e norte da Ásia é uma planta de jardim popular com a cor da flor variando de branco a vermelho ou roxo, geralmente com um centro verde. O Yamato Nadeshiko, (D. superbus longicalycinus), está metaforicamente associado à beleza feminina tradicional e idealizada da cultura japonesa.  
• Fogos de artifício no Japão: Hanabi que significa literalmente flor de fogo. No Japão os fogos de artifício são famosos graças aos festivais e ferias. Os fogos de artifício japoneses possuem todos os diversos tamanhos, o que o trio estava usando na historia é o senkou hanabi é uma vara com cerca de 20 centímetros parecido com queimador de incenso.  
• Takoyaki: literalmente polvo frito ou grelhado é um popular bolinho redondo japonês que mais se parece com uma panqueca temperada feita com uma massa muito mole, quase líquida, e frita em uma chapa especial para Takoyaki. Normalmente ele é recheado com pedaços cortados ou um polvo pequeno inteiro, raspas de tempura (tenkasu), gengibre picado e cebolinha.


	43. CORRIDA 43- SHOWTIMES: o ato de abertura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaba hayato aparece, Deimon devil bats se prepara para uma semana de treinamento e Hiruma tem um sonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Desculpe a demora em atualizar, eu estava finalizado um projeto pessoal muito difícil, então eu dediquei mais tempo nele, mas agora que o projeto acabou eu pretendo atualizar as minhas duas histórias ainda este ano se possível.  
A aquele que me ajudaram a terminar aquele projeto. Serio muito obrigado eu não terminaria sem vocês, para aqueles que estão seguindo a história muito obrigado pelo apoio e comentários eu espero que continue apreciando a história e eu estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto dito vamos a história.

** _“_ ** ** _A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso, cante, chore, dance, ria e viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos”._ **

[ ** _Desconhecid_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/desconhecido/) ** _o_ **

** _“O maior espetáculo para o homem será sempre o próprio homem”._ **

[ ** _Eça de Queirós_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/eca_de_queiros/)

** **

Akaba Hayato estava feliz, hoje ele tinha um tempo pra si, já que sua irmãzinha estava com as suas amigas, não é que ele não ame sua irmã, ele a ama muito, afinal ela é uma música empolgante para a sua vida, mas ele gostava de ter um tempo para si.

Mesmo com a mudança dos seus pais ele não tem ainda muito tempo pra si, afinal ele passa muito tempo com a sua irmã, quando ele não está com a sua irmã ele está com Koutarou e Juli e na escola as meninas estão sempre perturbando sua cadencia e por isso que Akaba gosta de andar por lugares tranquilos, nestes lugares que ele pode sentir os ritmos, os lugares tranquilos têm as melhores harmonias ele adora compor nestes lugares.

Akaba vagou por um lugar que ele normalmente não anda era um caminho perto de um rio, era cedo e o lugar não estava movimentado ele achou um bom lugar para compor, ele escolher um lugar a margem do rio e se fez confortável ele pega o gravador e coloca perto de si ele faz um pouco de aquecimento em sua guitarra então ele respira e curte o momento ele aperta o play do gravador e ele toca um solo que combinava com o lugar antes ele ia parar de tocar uma voz suave se junta a sua melodia e Akaba se ver seduzido pela voz, ele continua a tocar acompanhando a voz.

**Takai sora wo tori ni natte tobitai**

**Haruka tooi kibou wo mezashite**

_Eu quero me transformar em um pássaro e voar alto no céu_

_Indo para a esperança distante e distante_

**Mioroshitara chiisa na jibun datte**

**Tada gamushara ikite'ru darou ka**

_Quando eu olho para baixo e vejo minha pequena pessoa_

_Pergunto-me se eu apenas estou vivendo imprudentemente_

**Konna fuu ni ima wo mitsumeru koto dekiru nara**

**Kizutsuku koto mo naku, asu mo kowakunai**

_Se eu puder continuar enfrentando o presente como este_

_Nada pode me prejudicar e não tenho medo por amanhã_

**Kaze ni notte**

**Yume no kanata e tonde yukitai**

**Yuuki to yuu tsubasa wo tsukete**

**Tori ni natte**

**Miorosu kokoro mochitsudzuketai**

**Riaru na hibi ni makenai you**

_Eu quero andar no vento_

_E voar para as bordas do infinito_

_Usando essas asas chamadas coragem_

_Eu quero me transformar em um pássaro_

_E manter meu coração de olhar para baixo_

_Eu não vou perder para a realidade_

“Que bela melodia” Akaba pensa enquanto ela canta, ele estava amando este momento, ele parecia possuído, a voz dela silencia, mas Akaba aproveita este momento parar fazer um solo perfeito e no tempo certo a voz continua.

**Kewashii michi kemono ga erabu you ni**

**Kagiwaketara korobu koto mo nai**

_Como uma fera que deve escolher entre caminhos íngremes_

_Eu não vou cair se eu puder cheirar meu destino_

**Demo ningen nante mayowasarete'ru bakari de**

**Kodoku to takakatta tsuyosa wo motanai**

_Mas, porque nós, humanos, nos desviamos o tempo todo_

_Nós não temos a força de lutar contra a solidão_

**Kaze ni notte**

**Yume no kanata e kitto yukitai**

**Yuuki to yuu hitomi korashite**

**Kemono yori mo**

**Kewashii michi wo aruite mo mada**

**Akiramenai kokoro nakusazu ni**

_Eu quero andar no vento_

_E ir até as bordas do infinito_

_Esforçando-me para chamar coragem_

_Então, mesmo que eu tenha escolhido uma estrada_

_Mais íngreme do que qualquer animal_

_Eu não vou desistir, eu não vou perder minha vontade._

Enquanto ele toca ele olha para os lados procurando pela a origem do som do outro lado da margem um pouco distante dele havia uma menina, Akaba não conseguia ver muito dela a não ser que ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos, ela também parecia esta sintonizada com algo e não parecia perceber que ele estava tocando ela parou de cantar e neste momento Akaba fez mais um solo para esta melodia um pouco mais demorado e quando ele terminou ela estava em pose de uma prece cantando.

**Chippoke na jibun wo mitsukeru koto dekiru nara**

**Kizutsuku koto mo naku, asu mo kowakunai**

_As vezes posso me sentir pequeno e preso_

_Mas não vou temer e não terei medo do amanhã_

**Kaze ni notte**

**Yume no kanata e tonde yukitai**

**Yuuki to yuu tsubasa wo tsukete**

**Tori ni natte**

**Miorosu kokoro mochitsudzuketai**

**Riaru na hibi ni makenai you**

_Eu quero andar no vento_

_E voar até as bordas do infinito_

_Usando essas asas chamadas coragem_

_Eu quero me transformar em um pássaro_

_E manter meu coração de olhar para baixo_

_Eu não vou perder para a realidade_

Ela terminou de cantar mandando um soco para o céu ele por sua vez fez um solo detalhado encerrando a bela canção. Quando ele terminou o solo e olhou em direção a menina ela não estava mais lá, ele para o gravador e guarda a sua guitarra ele vai para uma ponte e vai para a outra margem do rio procurando a garota, mas ele não encontrou nada, olhando ao redor ele ver uma loja de esporte à loja se chamava Kimidori Sports, ele curioso entra na loja.

Quase seis meses se passou desta daquela vez e Akaba sai mais uma vez da loja Kimidori Sports depois de encomendar seu capacete, se tudo der certo ele vai pode jogar na final, se não ocorrer do jeito que ele queria ele ainda poderia jogar na partida da ressurreição, ele anda pelo caminho do rio.

Ele não pode parar de olhar ao redor procurando uma menina com cabelos longos castanhos, mas apesar de ter atenção de várias garotas ao longo do caminho nenhuma é a garota que ele viu naquela vez, Akaba suspira e pensa “é melhor eu volta logo pra escola, amanhã Bando vai enfrenta Oujoo, não será uma tarefa fácil”. Com o assobiar de uma melodia família Akaba Hayato vai para a sua escola com um bom humor.

****************************************************************************************************************

Era mais um dia de partida das Semifinais o estádio estava enchendo alguns torcedores já estavam gritando “_Spider! Spider!”_ outros gritavam “_Knight! Knight!”_ Sanada já estava no seu posto e grita “_é a partida semifinal que garante o ingresso no torneio de Kanto! é uma disputa entre Oujoo White Knight e o Bando Spider!”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_Os Seibu Wild Gumes venceram a outra semifinal”_ e Sanada fala “_é por isso estamos expectantes quem vai lutar contra Seibu na final? Oujoo ou Bando?”_ e Kumabukuro continua “_Bando superou todas as expectativas e chegou até aqui e hoje vão enfrentar o rei renascido Oujoo! Que tipo de jogo vai nos esperar?”_ e Sanada termina “_Hoje vamos ver isto, fique conosco e dentro de alguns minutos os jogadores irão começar a entra no campo agora uma pausa para os comerciais!”._

Fora do estádio Suzuna grita “_Sena, Mon Mon! Andem logo!”_ Sena chega correndo animado, Monta chega suado e ofegante e fala “_finalmente chegamos a tempo_” e Suzuna fala “_fala sério Mon Mon você perdeu a hora!”_ e Sena o defende “_ontem ficamos até tarde no festival é normal ter demorando em acordar hoje”._

Suzuna com um beicinho fala “_moo Sena não tente defender o atraso do macaco, foi ele que atrasou e fez você ter que vim depois”_ e Monta fala “_cala boca Suzuna, meu despertador quebrou!”_ e Suzuna fala “_Mon Mon você teve sorte que You Nii veio na frente com o pedido de Sena, se não você estaria cheio de balas_!” Monta na lembrança dos tiros de Hiruma no jogo passado ele treme de medo e Sena para apaziguar seus amigos diz “_gente vamos deixar isto pra lá, vamos nos juntar aos outros”_ os dois param de discutir e dizem “_certo Sena!”._

Neste momento um ônibus para ao lado deles e os jogadores de Oujoo começam a descer e Suzuna fala “_Olha Sena é o Oujoo_!” e Sena sorri e diz “_Sim são eles, isto é bom, não devemos está tão atrasados”. _

Os três chibis se posicionam para entra no estádio, mas neste instante Ootawara desce do ônibus e fala “_oh! pessoal_!” e Monta e Sena fala _“Ootawara san!”_ e Monta diz “_há quanto tempo?”_ e Ootawara fica pensativo e diz “_quando foi mesmo a última vez que falamos?”_ ele pensa um pouco e depois deixa de lado e começa a bater na costa de Sena e Monta ao mesmo tempo dizendo “_bem não precisamos nós prender aos detalhes, de qualquer forma faz muito tempo_”.

Sakuraba ver a cena e com bom humor fala “_éi, pessoal!”_ e Sena fala “_Sakuraba san bom dia”_ Sakuraba sorri para Sena e Monta e fala _“já faz um tempo que não nos vemos mesmo, é bom vê-los” _uma risadinha soa atrás de Sakuraba e Monta e Sena notam Torakichi.

Torakichi divertido fala “_como sempre o macaco tem cara de perdedor, por que a secretaria neechan perde tempo com você? Isto é um mistério_” e Sena rir e diz “_bom dia Torakichi kun”_ e Monta cruza o braço e diz “_pirralho, com quem pensa que...”_ antes de Monta terminar Torakichi chuta a canela dele e Monta pula segurando a canela e diz “_faça isto com uma bola caramba”._

Enquanto Monta pula Sakuraba conversa com Sena “_A semifinal de Deimon foi um jogo apertado, porém se vocês vencerem a partida do terceiro lugar poderemos ir juntos ao torneio de Kanto”_ Sena sabia disto, mas ele ainda ficou desapontado com um rosto triste Sena fala “_mas não poderemos enfrentar Oujoo novamente, a promessa que fiz a Shin san ...eu disse que o encontraria na final mas...” _a voz de Shin corta Sena dizendo _“o torneio de outono de Deimon terminou?”_ e Sena fala _“Shin?”_ e Shin continua “_Oujoo vai derrotar Bando com força total, vença a próxima partida e venha nos enfrentar, na final do torneio de Kanto, eu estou te esperando_...” com a resposta de Shin Sena sorriu deslumbrante.

No momento que Sena sorriu Shin teve um aumento no batimento cardíaco e Shin pensa “deve ser adrenalina pré-jogo” com um aceno de despedida Shin sai seguido de Sakuraba e Ootawara. Suzuna que estava usando óculos escuros, para impedir o brilho de Sena, dar uma cotovelada de leve na amiga e diz “_ele falou que vai esperar_” e Monta que também tinha óculos escuros diz “_não está feliz?”_ e Sena sorri ainda mais e diz “_sim estou muito feliz, pessoal vamos dar o nosso melhor juntos, né?”._

Suzuna e Monta observam a amiga que emitia flores e brilhos e pensam “kawaii_!_ Sena é tão fofa quando está feliz!” ambos tiram os óculos e juntos pulam e dão um abraço de urso em Sena por um minuto, depois disto Monta grita “_Max energia! Vamos lá!”_ e Suzuna diz “_Sena vamos entrar_!” Monta e Suzuna puxam um Sena sorridente para o estádio.

***************************************************************************************************************

E Sanada grita “_os primeiro time que vem entrado...”_ a bandeira de Oujoo aparece sendo erguida pela a gerente Wakana e Sanada continua “_finalmente os favoritos ao título o Oujoo White Knight, entram em campo!”_ e Monta que a estava perto da equipe fala “_Oujoo está cheio de energia Max_!” e Torakichi que estava com Deimon fala “_é verdade ,mas como imaginava Sakuraba é o número um!”._

Quando Sakura entra em campo as mulheres gritam “_Sakuraba kun_!” e as crianças gritam “_Sakuraba!”_ e os homens gritam “_Sakuraba_!” Sena com a câmera na mão fala “_que torcida incrível” _e Monta fala_ “não é como a primeira vez há torcida masculina também!” e Suzuna fala “todos são fãs do Sakuraba chi!” _E Torakichi esfregando o nariz com orgulho_ diz “mas é claro Sakuraba é o herói de todos!”._

No campo Sakuraba se aquecia quando ele é abordado pelo seu antigo produtor que fala “_Sakuraba chan!”_ Sakuraba surpreso fala “_Miracle Itou-san_?” e o empresário mostra alguns produtos e diz “_você continua produtivo como sempre você pode não ser mais um ídolo, mas continua negociável como um atleta bonito” _Sakuraba não sabia o que fazer então o gerente prossegue “_e como um atleta chegar ao torneio de natal seria um grande incentivo, dizendo isto agora devemos ter o mesmo objetivo, certo Sakuraba chan?”_ e Sakuraba sorrindo agradecido diz “_sim!_” ambos apertam as mãos e Itou san diz “_vou rescreve seu contrato”._

Na arquibancada Monta fala “_eu acho que ele e o empresário chegaram num entendimento_” e Suzuna diz “_que legal_” e Sena grita “_de o seu melhor Sakuraba!”_ Sakuraba percebe Deimon e Torakichi e manda um aceno para eles.

A torcida do bando Spider estava em euforia e começam a grita “_Spider! Spider!”_ e Sanada grita “_e agora a entrada do Bando Spider!”_ o primeiro a entra é Koutarou que penteia seu cabelo e fala “_aqui está o adversário, vamos ser elegantes!”_ Koutarou guardar o seu pente e logo depois da entrada dele uma guitarra soa pelo estádio e Sena pergunta “_uma guitarra?”_ no campo sentado no lado técnico estava um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e óculos azuis escuro tocando uma guitarra vermelha para alegria do público e Monta fala “_cara os gritos são os mesmo da entrada de Oujoo!”._

O trio delinquente cruzam os braços e falam ao mesmo tempo _“que porcaria e está?!”_ e Togano fala “_por que aquele cara está tocando guitarra?”_ e Juumonji “_ainda mais num campo de futebol!”_ e Kuroki fala “_não importa se ele é incrivelmente bom_!” e os três dizem “_não entendemos o que ele está pensando!_” Sena rir do comentário dos amigos e Hiruma que estava relaxado fala “_aquele cara é Akaba Hayato, é um homem chave observem cuidadosamente_” e Sena acena que entende.

No campo perto da arquibancada o gerente Itou san anda procurando algo e ele diz “_deixo ver se acho por aqui mais alguns jogadores que podem ser estrelas” _na fala Monta e Taki se animam e quando gerente diz “_você!”_ Taki aparece na frente dele e grita girando “_aha-ha parece que você me descobriu!”_ já Monta ao lado de Taki fala arrogantemente “_você não entendeu durante o torneio devo está focando na partida_” o gerente passa pelos dois os fazendo voar neste momento Monta diz “_não é a gente_!” e Taki fala “_impossível_!” Kuroki e Togano falam “_vocês não tem jeito_”.

Já o gerente corre e grita “_é você! você é demais! Esta aparência tem estrela escrita por todos os lados”_ o gerente pula na direção de Akaba que desvia do gerente fazendo o mesmo cair de cara no chão e desmaiar e Akaba toca um acorde na guitarra e diz “_que barulhento”_ e Koutarou se aproxima peteando o cabelo.

Akaba notando Koutarou diz “_não se esqueça da reunião mais cedo, a mente sempre conquista o corpo nós podemos vencer mesmo que o nosso adversário seja Oujoo_” Koutarou penteando o cabelo e diz “_sim, mas por que começou a tocar a guitarra? Era para significar alguma coisa_?” Akaba olha para cima por um tempo e depois toca a guitarra mais uma vez e o time ao redor grita “_de novo!”._

Koutarou com um rosto perturbado diz “_Cara isto não parece elegante, fracamente você sempre fica pensando logicamente, futebol americano não é só isto?”_ Akaba suspira e diz “_escute cabeça quente, futebol americano não pode ser vencido apenas com garra, futebol americano não é tão simples assim”_ nisto Koutarou tem uma marca de raiva na testa.

Antes dos dois discutirem a gerente do Bando Spider Sawai Juli entra em ação e fala “_esperem um pouco por que você sempre trocam farpas desta maneira?” _e Akaba fala “_talvez seja uma diferença de ritmo”_ Koutarou aponta para Akaba e diz “_mas Julie...”_ e Juli apelidada de Julie responde “_calma lá, ok_” Koutarou se apazigua e Akaba vendo seus dois amigos juntos com um sorriso fala “_esta é a beleza de divergência certamente o mundo não seria o mesmo sem ela_”.

Julie coloca a mão na cintura e sorri para os dois e diz “_certamente, por isso vamos fazer aquilo, mostre a eles a harmonia de vocês dois_” e Koutarou termina de pentear e diz “_certo está decidido, vamos ser elegantes!”_ o time bando se reuniu e Koutarou fala “_entrem no ritmo! Um grito forte! O bando Spider vai mostra!” _e o grupo responde “_rock e espirito_!”. E Akaba retira os óculos escuros mostrando seus olhos vermelhos e diz _“Mostre a eles a essência de um time chutador”. _Do lado de Oujoo Ootawara fala “_vamos colocar nosso orgulho em jogo e consegui a vitória, não viemos para lutar com o nosso oponente viemos para derrota-los e mostra a!_” e o time responde “_a gloria do império_!”.

E Sanada fala “_finalmente a partida começou, que começa o ataque é o bando_!” no campo Oujoo chuta a bola para o bando um dos jogadores do bando pega a bola e corre, mas Shin estava em cima dele rapidamente o jogando ao chão e Sanada fala “_é o Spears tackle explode!”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_Shin Seijuro esta incrível mais uma vez!”_ e Suzuna e Monta juntos falam “_demais!_” e Sena filmando diz “_Isto ai Shin! Não baixe a guarda”._

Sanada diz “_o bando está a 40 jardas de distância do gol! Conseguirão eles atravessar a defesa impenetrável de Oujoo?!”_ no campo o quarterback de bando grita “_set! hurt!”_ e Ootawara dispara para atacar o quarterback enquanto grita “_estes caras eu não posso senti-lo lutando contra mim, neste ritmo vou atropelar seu quarterback!”._

Do banco Akaba toca um acorde e diz _“Koutarou! Vamos arrasar com o seu verso_!” ao ouvir o acorde Koutarou chuta a bola antes do ataque de Ootawara, a bola voa entre o gol de maneira precisa e Sanada fala “_ele marcou!”_ Kumabukuro diz “_que belo chute pareceu uma obra de arte_! _este chute preciso foi marcado pelo Sasaki Koutarou do bando Spider_!” e Sanada fala “_ele acertou um Field gol de 40 jardas no início do jogo!”_ e Koutarou com uma pose diz “_eu sou elegante_!” e Julie estala os dedos e diz “_ele conseguiu_” e Akaba diz “_os versos de Koutarou montam as melhores melodias este é o derradeiro ...ato de abertura!”._

E Sanada fala “_Como esperado do chutador número um de Tóquio, Koutarou!”_ e Kumabukuro fala “_parece que ele pode fazer isso, atacar com chutes, esta é a verdadeira face do time chutador, bando Spider!”_ e Sena fala “_Shin mantenha-se firme_” e Monta fala “_é a primeira vez que vejo alguém marcar Oujoo com facilidade_” e Sanada continua “_agora a pose de bola e do Oujoo que está perdendo por três pontos, que tipo de contra-ataque ele vão nos mostrar?”._

Oujoo contra ataca um dos jogadores do bando tentar atacar Takamine, mas Ootawara impede, mas pra a supressa de todos Ootawara e jogado pelo jogador menor e este jogado derruba Takamine. Sanada grita “_O super jogador de linha Ootawara kun foi derrubado por aquele jogador pequenino! o que será que aconteceu Kumabukuro san?”_ Kumabukuro perplexo fala “_eu também não sei!”._

Na arquibancada Sena fala “_oh! isto foi interessante_” e Monta fala “_isto o que? eu não entendi nada”_ e Sena filmando diz “_é difícil descrever eu vou tentar filmar melhor pra ver se posso mostrar pra vocês, Mamo nee me ajuda aqui_” Mamori e Sena vão mais pra frente tentam achar um angulo melhores pra filmar.

No campo Ootawara continua sendo derrotado, Takamine e Sakuraba foram interceptados Oujoo não consegue reagir e o narrador fala “_o tempo está passado e o jogo tem sido um tempo difícil para o império, quem poderia imaginar? Poderá Oujoo contra atacar?”_ e Kumabukuro diz “_parece que bando está fazendo magia ou algum tipo de milagre”._

Na lateral do campo o treinador Shouji fala para Shin “_Shin o que acha?”_ e Shin responde “_talvez Akaba Hayato... acredito que ele está mandando várias instruções contra nós...”_ Shin tinha um rosto severo enquanto olhava o campo. No campo Ootawara continua caindo e Sakuraba e Takamine também não estavam indo bem, Shouji solicita tempo e Sanada fala “_Oujoo pediu tempo parece que Oujoo precisa rever sua estratégia!”._

Sena e Mamori retornam e Mamori começa a anotar alguns dados que Sena falava depois disto Mamori fala “_seria bom aprendemos como fazer também esta técnica”_ e Sena responde “_vai demorar um pouco para descobrir a técnica em si depois vai demorar mais tempo pra reproduzir, mas a técnica é boa com certeza devermos usar isto em nossos futuros adversários_” Hiruma assopra uma bolha enquanto assista a discursão das duas.

Kurita olha para o campo e diz para a equipe “_eu sabia o bando é forte_” e Monta confuso diz “_o que você quer dizer? bando não é um time mais fraco?”_ e Kurita diz “_não este ano ele tiveram algum problemas, mas ele são o time que ficaram em segundo lugar em Tóquio ano passado_” isto faz todo o time tirando Mamori, Sena e Hiruma grita “_não pode ser!”_ e Hiruma fala “_o placar final foi 6 a 7 por causa de dois chute daquele maldito senhor cabeludo ali em toda Tóquio no ano passado eles foram os únicos que marcaram na geração de ouro de Oujoo_” e Kurita continua “_a proposito aquele sentado no banco ali Akaba kun foi o jogador selecionado como o MVP do torneio_”.

E Sena fala “_espera ai! eu sinto que eu estou esquecendo algo_” e Monta fala “_Sena não importa se está esquecendo, o que eu quero saber por que o MVP está sentado no banco”_ e Mamori fala “_parece que o problema enfrentado pelo bando foi que as maiorias dos titulares do time se transferiram para uma escola em Kansai_” e Suzuna pergunta “_todos eles se mudaram que ruim_” e Hiruma espoca uma bolha e diz _“isto é ruim apenas pra eles, mas eu quero saber por que merda aquele bastado de olhos vermelhos voltou?”_ e Monta fala “_se continuar assim os cavaleiros vão perder”_ e Sena que ainda estava se perguntando o que ele estava esquecendo diz “_não se preocupe Shin vai cuidar disto”._

No final do intervalo de Oujoo o treinador diz “_Shin arruma isto!”_ e Shin ouve e entra em campo a jogada começa e Ootawara cai no chão, mas isto não é problema, pois Shin passa por ele e ataca o adversário o fazendo perde a bola, Shin em um pisca de olhos agarra a bola e corre pelo campo todo e faz Touchdown impressionante que levanta a moral do time.

E Monta fala “_uau!_” e Sena filmado diz “_eu disse que Shin não deixaria acontecer por muito tempo_” e Sanada grita “_Shin Seijuro! consegue um touchdown fantástico_!” Torakichi esfrega o nariz em arrogância e diz “_mas e é claro Oujoo não vai ser vencido facilmente! na próxima Sakuraba vai mostrar o seu poder_!” E como Torakichi disse o próximo ataque de Oujoo Sakuraba e Takamine fazem o Everest passe e marcam outro touchdown, Ootawara despois da dica de Shin não foi mais derrubando, a reação dos cavaleiros foi avassaladora.

Akaba que estava no banco para de tocar e pensa “é isso” no campo Oujoo mostrou que era uma força da natureza e obliterou seu adversário e o Sanada grita “_touchdown e fim de jogo_!” e Kumabukuro fala “_como esperado de Oujoo vimos à crueldade dos cavaleiros que derrotam seus adversários”_ e Sanada continua “_no final do jogo Oujoo marca 30 pontos os levando para final contra Seibu!”._

No campo Koutarou fecha os olhos e grita _“droga!”_ Akaba fala “_houve uma chance de Vitoria, mas ele não era um bom desafio para nós, este é o nosso limite_” outro jogador do bando fala _“droga se Akaba pudesse jogar!”_ e Julie responde “_hoje não seria possível, mas amanhã será seis meses desde que ele voltou de Kasai finalmente o período de não permissão de jogo pós transferência de Akaba termina”_ e Akaba agora com a guitarra guardada fala “_é ao contrário do jogo contra Oujoo nossa partida contra os Deimon devil bats ..._” ele coloca o óculos e com uma pose cool diz “_será a melhor_!” e Koutarou penteia seu cabelo e diz “_vamos parecer elegantes_!” os dois sorriem e sai do campo.

****************************************************************************************************************

Shin estava saindo do estádio quando seu instinto lhe manda um sinal, ele caminha em direção à única pessoa que lhe dar este tipo de sentimento depois de andar um pouco ele vê sua rival encostada na grade da saída e Sena com um sorriso joga uma garrafa de agua que Shin pega facilmente.

Um pouco confuso com a atitude dela ele olha fixamente para os olhos dela e ela fala “_você vai correr não vai? sempre é bom está bem hidratado” _e Shin agora entende que a sua amiga e rival está cuidando de sua saúde ele guarda a garrafa na sua bolsa com cuidado afinal é um presente de sua amiga, com isto feito ele diz “_você está animada?”_ e ela responde sem perder o sorriso “_claro que sim, bando é forte”._

Shin está satisfeito com ela, Sena sempre respeita seus adversários não importa quem seja, mas nunca se intimida por eles é uma das coisas que os dois tem em comum e que deixa Shin incrivelmente contente, ele continua a conversa dizendo “_com Akaba no time ele serão mais _fortes será uma luta difícil” e Sena o sorriso bonito de dela se torna feral e ela responde “_Quem abandona a luta não poderá nunca saborear o gosto de uma vitória”. _

Os olhos dela voltam ao normal e ela diz “_Bom trabalho hoje Shin, até mais_” e com isto dito ela vai embora, Shin a observa partir e seu peito está mais uma vez batendo rápido, seu corpo se sente energizado e vibrar em antecipação ele sai correndo do estádio e quando ele passa pelo ônibus Ootawara fala _“Shin suba logo no ônibus para podemos ir_!” e Shin diz “_não! eu vou voltar correndo”_ Shin estava empolgado seu rosto mostrava a mesma expressão severa, mas seu corpo pulsava de animação, um pensamento apenas passava por Shin “eu vou espera o tempo que for preciso”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Em um pisca de olhos Hiruma está sentado em um grande sofá luxuoso, o mundo em volta dele está escuro com luzes piscando em alguns lugar, o lugar que ele se encontrava parecia uma boate ele percebe que está vestido com a roupa que ele usou em Las Vegas há uma bebida em sua mão, ele brinca com o gelo do copo um pouco antes dele beber um pouco, a bebida queima por sua garganta ele olha para o copo por um tempo até a voz suave fala “_beber álcool faz mal para o seu corpo, devo lembrar que você é um atleta Taichou!”._

A voz vinha de trás do sofá, Hiruma não olha pra traz ele não precisa, ele sabe a quem pertence à voz, afinal a voz de seu pet não é difícil de reconhecer, Hiruma num tom zombeteiro diz _“você está preocupada comingo__?_” ele não a ver, mas ele pode sentir seu sorriso então os braços dela estão em volta de seu pescoço e ela sussurra em seu ouvido “_claro que estou, sou sua amiga Hiruma” _eles ficam um tempo assim e Hiruma deveria está reclamando de está sendo abraçando como a porra de um bichinho de pelúcia, mas por um estranho motivo ele não se importa de se abraçando por ela, lógico Hiruma não é do tipo afetuoso então depois de uma contagem mental de 30 segundos ele acabar com o clima dizendo “_Tampinha idiota_”.

Sena gargalha na atitude dele, mas ela termina o abraço, antes dele dizer mais xingamentos ela pula da parte de trás do sofá para o seu lado e de forma maliciosa ele senta no colo de Hiruma e diz “_seu plano funcionou, você devia ficar menos ranzinza”_ ele divertido grunhe e fala “_eu estou fodendo de alegria aqui, não dá pra perceber”_ e ela sorri de forma maliciosa e beija seu rosto aproveitando o choque dele ela rapidamente retira o seu copo de bebida e sai correndo dizendo “_Taichou, eu vou na frente!”._

Hiruma estava surpreso e ele não gosta de surpresas, surpresa para ele é como um enorme foda-se na cara, mas esta surpresa não foi muito ruim é logico que ele vai repreendê-la depois, mas por agora ele vai deixar este pequeno ato de insubordinação passar, ele passa uma mão pelo o rosto e sorrir diabolicamente e ele acaba piscando.

Quando ele abre os olhos ele ainda está no mesmo sofá, mas agora o sofá está num camarote luxuoso a vista do camarote mostra uma pista de dança Hiruma observa a pista e ele percebe que Sena estava dançando, para a surpresa de Hiruma ela está se mexendo sensualmente por algum motivo ele não consegue ouvi a música que ela está dançando, mas francamente Hiruma não se importa com a música já que ele está prestando atenção a imagem que Sena está fazendo, Hiruma nota a roupa que ela está usando, era a roupa que ele escolheu pessoalmente para ela em Las Vegas.

Há um sentimento ali que ele não entende, ele experimentou a primeira vez em Las Vegas onde ele a viu dançar com o resto dos devil bats não era ruim, mas ele nunca tinha experimentado antes então ele precisa de tempo para refletir, ele continua olhando e uma carranca aparece em seu rosto então a voz ao lado dele fala “_algo te perturba__?__”_ Hiruma olha para o lado e ver que sentado ao lado dele estava Musashi vestido tão bem quanto ele.

Hiruma surpreso fala “_Porra! Que merda você está fazendo aqui velhote__?__”_ e Musashi sempre com seu jeito de samurai fala “_onde mais eu estaria se não ao lado do meu amigo_” e Hiruma um pouco frustrado ia falar algo, mas ele ouve o som de mastigação do outro lado dele ele vira o rosto e ver Kurita com a roupa de Las Vegas comendo feliz.

Hiruma levanta uma das sobrancelhas e olha fixamente para Kurita, Kurita percebendo a atenção de Hiruma para de comer e fala “_Hiruma não é maravilhoso! estamos todos juntos novamente, não está feliz__?!__ desse jeito nós vamos para o torneio de natal_!” e Hiruma olhando irritando para os dois diz “_por que vocês estão aqui__?__”_ e ambos respondem ao mesmo tempo “_por que somos seus amigos”._

Hiruma solta um bufo ele decide ignorar os dois idiotas e fica olhando para Sena que ainda estava dançando, Musashi segue seu exemplo e Kurita volta a comer, os três ficam em silencio por um tempo até Kurita termina de comer e diz “_Hiruma vamos nos divertir junto com todos também né__? __Eu vou chamar o pessoal”._

Kurita se levanta e sai do camarote para procurar o resto dos idiotas e Musashi fala “_ser jovem é maravilhoso eles se divertem com qualquer coisa” _e Hiruma fala “_temos a mesma idade velhote_” e Musashi fala “_Temos não é__? __ás vezes me esqueço disto_” Hiruma para de olha para a pista e olha para Musashi, Musashi também devolve o olhar.

Os dois se encaram por um tempo, em uma conversa silenciosa, a conversa é interrompida pela risada de alguém, os dois olham em direção a risada e podem ver Sena na porta do camarote Sena percebendo a atenção do dois para de rir e fala “_vocês dois se dão tão bem_” e Hiruma irritado diz _“cale-se puta chibi!”_ e Sena responde com um sorriso brilhante e Musashi diz “_o amor jovem e tão bonito!”._

Hiruma olha com ódio para Musashi que parece divertido Sena suspira e entra no camarote e se põe na frente de Musashi e como rosto triste diz “_Musashi san... não seja malvado, além disto, você deve pedir desculpas afinal de acordo com o relógio do capitão, você estar atrasado 181.217 horas e 49minutos”._

Musashi tentado apaziguar o rosto triste de Sena fala “_me desculpe Sena eu só estava brincando_” Musashi olha para Hiruma diz “_me desculpa Hiruma, por demorar a voltar_” Hiruma faz um ruído irritado e Sena faz beicinho e diz “_não é assim que você se desculpa Musashi san, vem aqui eu vou te ensinar”_ ela pega o braços de Musashi e faz ele levantar do sofá ela puxa Musashi para fora da sala deixando Hiruma sozinho no lugar.

Hiruma pisca e ele ainda está sozinho no sofá, ele olha para a pista de dança e vê Musashi e Sena dançando uma espécie de valsa, ele ainda não pode ouvir o a música que estão dançando, mas parece que eles estão em algum tipo de encontro romântico.

Ao vê os dois dançando desta maneira causa uma serie de sentimentos contraditórios em Hiruma, ele gosta do fato dos dois se darem bem, porém ele acha irritante o fato de Musashi ter uma mão na cintura dela, estes e mais sentimentos fluem por ele e ele fecha os olhos mais uma vez e quando abre não são apenas Musashi e Sena que estão dançando, mas todos os devil bats estão se divertido e dançando como em Las Vegas.

Hiruma observa a cena pensativo até que a maldita voz diz “_boa bebida_” Hiruma olha para o lado e seu eu mais velho está bebendo um liquido que antes ele estava tomando, ele irritado diz “_que porra você está aprontando__?”_ e Hiruma mais velho divertido diz “_eu não estou fazendo porra nenhuma”_ ele toma um pouco mais da bebida e continua “_o único aqui que esta fodendo as coisas, é você”._

Hiruma aponta pra o grupo que estava dançando como idiotas e diz _“e aquilo ali__?”_ e outro responde _“é tudo você, eu só estou curtido o momento_” e Hiruma diz “_eu quero que isto pare agora, o que faço__?__” _então a o Hiruma mais velho sorri e diz “_apenas isto” _o som de bala ressoa e Hiruma abre os olhos na sua cama ele se levanta e pode ouvir a maldita voz gargalhando, mas ele não se importa ele tem coisas melhores pra fazer ele pega o celular e faz uma ligação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • De acordo com a Wikipédia Akaba Hayato tem uma irmãzinha, infelizmente ninguém deu uma explicação do motivo dele ter olhos vermelhos.  
• A música utilizada na história é Breeze que é a abertura do anime Slayer Try é um dos animes onde a heroína é tudo menos fraca.  
• “Quem abandona a luta não poderá nunca saborear o gosto de uma vitória”. É um proverbio de origem judia ,mas ninguém tem certeza quem é o autor.  
• Chou- Ao mostrar um líder, “Chou” é frequentemente usado. O líder do partido (principalmente militar) é "Taichou ". Se alguém é o líder do navio, ele é chamado de " Senchou ".   
• No mangá Musashi volta no volume 16, portanto a quantidade de tempo dele é maior nesta história do que no mangá, no anime eles utilizaram o mesmo tempo do mangá, mas não faz sentido, portanto eu aumentei o tempo.  
• Os sonhos são confusos, os sonhos de Hiruma mais confusos ainda, então com a presença de mais memórias os sonhos deles só pode piorar, mas ainda é Hiruma desta linha de tempo é quem está no controle.


	44. CORRIDA 44- SHOWTIMES: ADAGIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musashi, Hiruma e Kurita são bons amigos, Sena tem uma encontro singular, o cérebros de Hiruma está fazendo coisas estranhas, Akaba encontra a menina de voz angelical e sem duvida nenhuma o melhor amigo de Sena é Raimon Taro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a historia muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a historia.

** _“Obrigada, fico feliz por você estar aqui, não importa o tempo eu posso sorrir sempre, não importa quantos anos passarem enquanto estamos longe um do outro, nada terá mudado. Nós seremos sempre melhores amigos”._ **

** _ Nishino Kana- música Best friend _ ** ** _._ **

** **

** **

** _“O futuro pertence àqueles que acreditam na beleza de seus sonhos”._ **

[ ** _Eleanor Roosevelt_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/eleanor_roosevelt/)

** **

No treino da manhã os devil bats estão praticando, corrida em fila indiana, Hiruma estava na frente definido o ritmo logo atrás dele estava Sena, atrás dela estava Monta, seguindo de Taki seguindo de Juumonji, Togano, Kuroki, Yukimitsu, Komusubi terminando com Kurita ao lado da fila dos jogadores estava Suzuna animando os meninos.

Mamori por sua vez estava um pouco à frente da fila usava uma bicicleta enquanto apitava sinalizando a corrida, Suzuna como uma verdadeira líder de torcia grita “_Yaa! Todos deem o seu melhor!” _Sena sorri animada já Monta responde ofegante “_eu estou dando o meu melhor Max!”._

No meu caminho em que os devil bats estavam correndo Koutarou surge e grita “_Espere ai! Onde esta Musashi?”_ e Sena pensa “Koutarou san? o que ele esta fazendo aqui?” enquanto Koutarou grita “_Bando não é um time fraco para vocês derrotarem sem um chutador_!” Hiruma sem dar atenção para Koutarou ordena “_Ignore o idiota ou a burrice dele vai nos contaminar!”_ e Sena e os outros gritam “_sim Senhor!”_ e todos correm ignorando Koutarou.

Koutarou fica indignado e corre para acompanhar a equipe gritando _“atrás dele elegantemente_!” quando Koutarou passa por Juumonji ele diz “_não vejo um pingo de elegância nisto ai”_ e Togano fala “_ele esta desesperado_” e Kuroki termina “_no final é um idiota_”.

Deimon continua correndo e por um momento eles perdem a localização de Koutarou até que a equipe se aproxima de uma escada da passarela, em cima da passarela Koutarou grita “_preste atenção e diga ao Musashi, o chutador número um, sou eu Sasaki Koutarou! Este é meu desafio”_ ele chuta uma lata da passarela para a lata de lixo com uma precisão incrível e Monta assobia “_incrível!”_ e Sena fala “_desta distancia com um único chute, ele com certeza foi elegante!”._

A equipe olha para Koutarou que estava molhando e ele diz “_ainda tinha pouco dentro” _e Monta e Sena pensam “desastrado!” e Koutarou sem se abala diz “_entenderam? na próxima partida entre deimon e bando vocês devem trazer Musashi, eu vou mostra que o melhor chutador sou eu_!” com isto ele vai embora.

E Suzuna diz “_ele tem uma grande autoconfiança_” e Mamori diz “_sim, mas parece que ele se prendeu apenas a este aspecto da personalidade”_ e Sena responde “_na verdade não é só isto, Koutarou san deseja ser o numero Um, ele precisa ser assim”_ e Suzuna diz “_serio?!_” e Kurita responde “_sim, é preciso ser assim se você almeja o topo_”.

Hiruma com a sua arma no ombro diz “_significa que ele não pode aceitar uma derrota, vocês bastados deveriam ter este tipo de paixão também_” Hiruma começa atirar em todos depois de um tempo ele aponta para Sena e diz “_por isto Chibi puxa-nos de volta para escola com paixão_” e Sena com um sorriso brilhante fala “_sim capitão!”_ ela se volta pro resto do pessoal e grita “_pessoal por favor comingo!”_ ela sai correndo levantando poeira e Hiruma com o sorriso sadista diz “_o ultimo que chegar vai ter uma punição!”_ com gritos os devil bats perseguem Sena também levantando poeira.

Suzuna vai atrás e Mamori olhando para o grupo correndo atrás de Sena enquanto pensa “Sena desde quando você é tão rápida?”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Musashi estava sonhando, sonhando quando era pequeno e o seu pai o corrigia com um bom soco no rosto, sonhando quando ele jogava com Hiruma e Kurita em um mundo colorido, sonhando com o momento que tudo mudou e passou de colorido a cinza, sonhando com o fato de ele ter desistindo e saindo da escola onde suas mãos estão cerradas com tanta força e a única cor que aparecia era o vermelho de seus punhos sagrando.

Musashi continua sonhando, ele sonha com uma menina perdida esta menina brilha na cor dourada, ela é linda em sua inocência e ela pergunta sobre o clube de futebol americano, e o mundo cinza fica um pouco mais colorido.

Musashi continua sonhando ele sonha quando fez uma promessa para o casal de novato a menina sempre aparece dourada já o menino brilha em vermelho os dois juntos o lembrar de Hiruma é Kurita tanto que ele prometeu que voltaria, às duas pessoas coloridas acreditam nele e saem levando toda a cor de seu mundo e no final ele esta no escuro ele merece ele quebrou varias promessa este sentimento amargo o inunda e o negro tenta o afogar e neste momento ele acorda sentando numa cadeira de hospital.

Olhando para seu pai adormecido na cama ele fala “_um homem que quebrar uma promessa é pior do que lixo não é velhote, pena que você não esta em condições de me corrigir_” com um suspiro ele sai do quarto hospital. Musashi vai para a loja ele tem que trabalhar, quando ele chega à loja havia uma pedido de deimon, ele olha para o pedido e dar um leve sorriso e pensa “Hiruma sobre toda esta armadura que você mostra para o mundo, você realmente é muito gentil” ele arruma o material e coloca no caminhão e ele vai para escola deimon trabalhar.

***************************************************************************************************************

O treino da manha terminou as aulas ocorrem tranquilamente e a dupla Monta e Sena se dirigem para a sede do clube e Monta fala “_esta semana vai ser um inferno, não só vamos ter o jogo contra bando mais é a semana de provas_” e Sena fala “_é verdade vai ser uma semana cansativa tanto física como emocionalmente, fora isto temos que esta preparados para lutar, bando é forte e eles são especialistas em chute eles não vão desperdiçar o chute de três pontos ou chute extra depois do touchdown isto deixa a nossa situação bem tensa” _ambos suspiram.

E Monta fala “_Sena eu acho que devemos ir vê o Musashi, vamos pedir para ele voltar_” e Sena fala _“eu adoraria que ele volta-se, mas será que ele vai voltar agora?”_ e Monta fala “_ele prometeu se estivermos mais fortes ele voltaria, não foi?” _Sena meio nervoso diz “_ele prometeu, mas...”_ Monta a corta dizendo “_nos estamos entre os quatro melhores não estamos?”_ e Sena responde “_sim, mas...”_ e Monta continua “_estamos mais forte do que quando falamos com ele, não estamos?_” e Sena responde “_sim, mas talvez...”_ e Monta fala “_então não tem erro vamos falar com ele depois do treino hoje”_ Sena suspira e diz “_tudo bem como você deseja”._

Eles chegam ao clube e Yukimitsu fala “_Sena chan, Monta kun temos ótimas noticias hoje!”_ e Sena fala “_Yuki_ _o que foi_?” e Yukimitsu responde com um sorriso “_Musashi san vai voltar!”_ e Sena com um sorriso lindo fala “_é serio mesmo, ele vai voltar!”_ e Monta diz “_ele deve esta cumprindo com a promessa que ele fez”. _

Sena pergunta “_como você sabe que ele vai voltar_?” e Suzuna se aproxima com um papel e diz _“Yaa! meu irmão encontrou isto_” e Suzuna mostra para todos, a lista dos jogadores escalados para o jogo contra o bando e Taki girando fala “_Aha-ha! eu sou um gênio_!” os meninos veem o papel e Sena percebe algo e fica um pouco triste.

E Monta fala “_que legal Musashi vai voltar_!” e nisto o som de uma bolsa caindo ecoa, o grupo ver Kurita chocado e com lagrimas nos olhos e ele diz “_é verdade Musashi vai voltar_!” o grupo mostra o papel para ele é Kurita mais triste diz “_este é trabalho de Hiruma”._

A maioria parece confuso e Sena vai até Kurita e dar tampinha em sua costa e Kurita confortado por Sena continua “_o tempo para nos três parou, desde aquela época no primário”_ Kurita começou a explicar a historia de amizade dos três contou que o pai de Musashi ficou doente, contou do ultimo jogo e ele finaliza dizendo “_depois daquele dia Musashi nunca mais voltou ao campo, Musashi nos disse que ele tinha que fazer tudo o que puder para ajudar a construtora do seu pai...mas vejam isto não significa que nos tenhamos desistido do nosso sonho de ir para o torneio de natal, é por isto que Hiruma se certificou que Musashi nunca deixa-se a escola, no torneio ele o colocou em afastamento temporário, para que ele possa voltar a qualquer momento”._

Kurita pega o suporte de chute e diz “_este suporte de chute é como a gente esta sempre esperando o retorno do dono”_ Além de Sena Mamori também consola Kurita as duas em cada lado de Kurita lhe dando apoio moral já Monta estava frustrado e ele diz “_esperando, esperando, se continuamos esperando nada irá mudar!” _e Kurita fala “_eu ainda tenho esperança que um dia Musashi ira abrir aquele porta e voltar!”._

A porta abre e Musashi diz “_terminei de reformar o teto, agora que terminei vou embora_!” e Sena pensa “ele tem um bom tempo!” e Monta ao ver Musashi sair, toma uma decisão ele pega o suporte de chute e persegue atrás de Musashi, Sena vendo a fuga do amigo corre atrás de Monta quando Sena se aproxima de Monta ele pergunta “_Monta o que você esta fazendo?”_ e Monta responde “_eu não sei, eu sei que deveria não fazer, mas eu quero entrega este suporte com os sentimentos do Kurita e Hiruma san!”._

Quando a dupla consegue encontra Musashi, ele já esta no caminhão e saindo de deimon Monta pula na parte traseira do caminhão e se agarra em uma posição perigosa e Sena desesperada corre atrás do caminhão a velocidade da luz, causando uma cena estranha para as pessoas ao redor, isto aconteceu até na frente do hospital quando Monta não aguentou se segurar mais e caiu na estrada frente do hospital, o caminhão entrou no hospital Monta e Sena se recuperam da provação e despois começam a procurar Musashi no hospital.

Enquanto isto no clube, Hiruma chega, ele observa que a maioria dos jogadores estão treinando, mas a baleia estava sentada num banco esperando por ele, depois da observação inicial ele inicia uma observação detalhada e percebe uma coisa importante “onde está meu pet?”.

Hiruma se aproxima de Kurita e diz “_baleia! onde esta a puta chibi e o macaco_?” e Kurita rapidamente responde “_eles ouviram sobre Musashi e foram procura-lo”_ a resposta foi falada tão rápida que Hiruma levou um momento para processar a informação, quando ele fez isto ele grita “_o que! você disse que aqueles dois nanicos foram falar com Musashi?”_ Kurita grita “_desculpe!_” o grito de Kurita faz o resto da equipe para de treinar.

Hiruma rosna “_volte a treinar!”_ a equipe volta a treinar rapidamente com medo de levar bala e Hiruma sai para o estacionamento seguindo de Kurita, Hiruma pega a moto do irmão mais velho e fala “_coloque este traseiro aqui, vamos logo!”_ Hiruma pilota a moto e sai em direção ao hospital em alta velocidade durante o percurso Hiruma vai gritando “_Porra aqueles idiotas só vão piorar as situação, por que você não os parou baleia?_” e Kurita _fala “Me perdoa Hiruma! Sinto Muito_”.

No hospital graça a ajuda da enfermeira assustadora Monta e Sena encontram Musashi no quarto do pai dele Musashi os leva para fora do quarto sem percebe que seu pai estava acordado o trio anda em silencio até que estão do lado de fora do hospital perto do jardim que é onde Musashi fala _“então, o que querem?”._

Monta se aproxima e fala “_eu ouvi a situação do Kurita eu sei que é difícil, mas...” _Monta se curva e diz “_eu imploro Musashi senpai você poderia voltar logo para os devil bats_” e Musashi responde “_não, vão embora”_ Monta segura o suporte de chute para o rosto de Musashi e diz “_você lembra deste apoio?”_

Musashi observa calado e Monta continua “_Hiruma senpai e Kurita senpai o mantiveram como um tesouro ele ainda acreditam que você irá voltar para usa-lo novamente”_ e Musashi endurece o seu coração e começa a andar virando a costa para os dois dizendo “_não tenho tempo para isto”_ Monta não se intimida e segue dizendo _“tudo bem pra você deixa-lo com uma esperança por todo este tempo e não lhe dar uma resposta_!”.

Musashi frustrado bate o suporte da mão de Monta para a surpresa de Monta e de si mesmo superando o choque da ação Musashi diz “_torneio de natal, isto é aquilo eu não tenho tempo para brincar com isto, aqueles dois deve deixar de ser ingênuos eu vou dar um conselho para vocês dois, se estão sendo forçando a fazer isto por Hiruma e Kurita é melhor sair”. _

Sena que tinha ouvindo toda a situação duas vezes olha diretamente para Musashi e com firmeza diz “_você esta errado e sabe disto, nem Hiruma san e Kurita san são pessoas assim, eu imagino que o caso do seu pai seja complicado, por isto eu entendo e respeito o seu motivo de não voltar ao time, mas por favor não se justifique falando mal dos dois... os dois estão dando tudo de si e os dois amam muito o futebol americano_” e Musashi sentido toda a frustação indo embora suspira e diz _“eu sei ,eu sei de tudo isto....”._

Escondidos não muito longe da cena estavam Kurita e Hiruma, Kurita tinha lagrimas nos olhos e Hiruma estava pensativo e Musashi continua “_mesmo que você não dissesse isto a mim, eu sei, eu sempre soube, melhor do que você”_ ele devolve o olhar de Sena e por um instante os dois tem uma conversa silenciosa.

Sena da voz a conversa falando “_Takekura Gen san, eu só tenho uma pergunta, você ainda quer jogar futebol americano junto com Hiruma e Kurita?”_ e Musashi sem hesitar grita “_mas é claro que sim!”_ Com o grito de Musashi Sena sorri e diz “_que bom! Isto é tudo que eu queria ouvir” _ela termina a frase e pega o suporte do chão, ela começa a ir embora, mas Musashi fala _“se por algum milagre o meu pai melhorar, não importa se for dia ou noite ou no meio de uma partida eu vou correr e chutar por vocês!”._

No quarto do senhor Takekura Ken a janela estava aberta e mesmo estando no segundo andar ele pode ouvir a conversa toda e o senhor Takekura suspira e diz _“este moleque_” Sena sorri amorosamente para ele e com carinho diz “_eu sei_” com a visão amorosa Musashi vira de costa e sai.

Monta que observou em silencio agora limpar os olhos de maneira viril e diz “_Musashi também é o mesmo que Kurita e Hiruma, não é_?” e Sena responde “_sim, Hiruma e Kurita já sabia disso e por isto esperam sem dizer uma palavra e por isto que nos também vamos esperar e acreditar e vamos continuar vencendo para que um dia este milagre possa acontecer_” e Monta fala “_e quando a bando? nos vamos dar um jeito juntos” _e Sena responde “_vamos dar o nosso melhor!”._

Os dois tampinhas correm animados para voltar a treinar, Kurita estava chorando agora de alegria e fala “_Hiruma os dois são boas crianças, não são?”_ Hiruma que estava pensativo enquanto observa os dois chibis correm para longe diz “_quando você vai para de chorar baleia_” Hiruma vai andando em direção à moto e Kurita fala “_Hiruma espera por mim!”._

***************************************************************************************************************

Sena abre os olhos e por algum motivo ela se ver pequena sozinha e chorando a margem do rio, tudo estava indo tão mal, Riku tinha indo embora, seu primeiro amigo tinha indo embora achando que ela era fraca e precisava ser protegida. Sena chora mais um pouco e pensa “Mamori nee também acha que eu não sirvo pra nada, tudo que ela diz é que eu sou fraca e que não pode fazer nada sozinha”.

Sena sabe que não é por maldade que ela diz isto, mas isto ainda dói Sena não é estupida ela sabe que seus suposto amigos são apenas valentões, mas ela não ver razão para revidar afinal se os valentões estão pegando no pé dela significa que não estão pegando no pé de outra pessoa e Sena detesta ver pessoas sofrendo então ele faz a única coisa que pode para manter a paz ela vira garota de recados.

Isto normalmente não seria problema para ela, mas hoje ela levou uma pancada forte e seu corpo doe tanto quanto seu coração ela se sente tão sozinha e ela pensa “por que ninguém quer ser meu amigo?” fechando os olhos ela sente que alguém se aproxima dela pensando que é um valentão ela se prepara para correr ou para levar uma surra, mas ao invés disso alguém gentilmente acaricia seus cabelos.

Sena se derrete no toque, só seus pais a tratam assim ela cria coragem e olha para cima e ver um rapaz mais velho que ela ele tinha olhos grandes e expressivos de cor castanha, seu nariz era pequeno empinado, suas bochechas era suaves e seu lábio era rosado era um rosto um pouco feminino, mas tudo ao redor dele dava uma sensação de respeito, seus cabelos eram da mesma forma e corte que seu pai, ele estava sorrindo para ela a mão que estava em seu cabelo e retirada.

O jovem sorri e oferece uma mão para Sena se levantar, Sena não devia fala ou interagir com estranho, mas tudo nesta pessoa lhe dava segurança então ela deu a mão para ele, ele sorri mais e seu sorriso era como um sol, ele disse “_vamos correr_” ele segurar firme a pequena mão dela e ambos correm, por um instante ela não sabe o que esta acontecendo, mas ele diz “_não é maravilhoso correr e como voar”._

No comentário dele ela pode sentir o vento no seu rosto o mundo desacelera e não parece ser tão difícil e seus problemas parecem distantes ela olha para ele sorrindo e também sorri e naquele momento Sena não esta sozinha, naquele momento ela não é fraca, naquele momento ela é livre como um pássaro.

Eles correm juntos pelo que parece ser horas ela estava cansada, mas não há uma gota de suor nem cansaço no rosto dele, Sena acha isto incrível este rapaz é como Riku eles estão na frente da casa de Sena e o rapaz diz “_está na hora de ir”_.

Nisto Sena chorar e diz “_não vá, eu não quero ficar sozinha, eu sou fraca vou acabar me machucando de novo”_ ela se agarra na cintura do rapaz e chora ela não sabe por que esta chorando para um desconhecido, mas ela não consegue parar, o rapaz se ajoelha e a abraça também.

Depois de um tempo ele para o abraço e segurar o rosto dela e diz “_você vai ficar bem, você é forte, você é surpreendente, você esta destinada a fazer coisas incríveis. Apenas mantenha sua cabeça erguida e você ficará surpreso onde você está indo. Pode demorar um tempo, mas um dia a solidão ira acabar. Então sorri para mim, por favor?”._

Sena não sabe como reagir direito, mas as palavras dele curaram suas feridas esta pessoa desconhecida acredita nela, esta pessoa desconhecida acha que ela é forte, se alguém tão lindo, forte, veloz e bondoso acha isto dela, talvez seja verdade e ela sorri.

Ele devolve o sorriso e começa a sair antes dele sair completamente ela pergunta “_Oni san qual é seu nome?_” e o jovem sorri e diz “_eu sou **** é um dia espero que você me supere_” com uma velocidade superior a de Riku ele corre e desaparece ela não ouviu direito seu nome e agora ele foi embora, porém é diferente de quando Riku foi embora ela se sentiu perdida com a partida de Riku, mas agora a partida dele deixou para trás uma menina com um fogo em seu coração.

Desde deste dia em diante Sena tinha um sonho, este sonho a motivava para frente, ela era ainda franca, mas agora ele decidiu mudar e em seu quarto olhando para janela ela canta.

**Like a small boat on the ocean**

**Sending big waves into motion**

**Like how a single word**

**Can make a heart open**

**I might only have one match**

**But I can make an explosion**

_Como um pequeno barco no oceano_

_Enviando grandes ondas em movimento_

_Como uma única palavra_

_Pode fazer um coração se abrir_

_Eu posso ter apenas um fósforo_

_Mas posso fazer uma explosão_

**And all those things I didn't say**

**Wrecking balls inside my brain**

**I will scream them loud tonight**

**Can you hear my voice?**

_E todas aquelas coisas que eu não disse_

_Bolas demolidoras dentro do meu cérebro_

_Vou gritar bem alto hoje à noite_

_Você pode ouvir minha voz?_

**This time this is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

**My powers turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**I'll play my fight song**

**And I don't really care**

**If nobody else believes**

**'Cause I've still got**

**A lot of fight left in me**

_Desta vez esta é a minha música de guerra_

_Pegue de volta a música da minha vida_

_Provar que esta é a música certa_

_Meus poderes estão ligados_

_À partir de agora eu vou ser forte_

_Eu vou cantar a minha música de guerra_

_E eu realmente não me importo_

_Se ninguém mais acredita_

_Porque eu ainda tenho_

_Muita força em mim_

Os anos passam, ela ainda esta fraca, mas sua corrida melhora a cada dia, Mamori não estuda na mesma escola que ela, ela tem que se virá sozinha seus pais se preocupam muito, mas ela não revela seus agressores não é por medo, ela quer supera-los, ele segue o conselho de seu amigo ela mantem a cabeça erguida e espera um dia mostrar do que é capaz, as vezes ela chorar, mas ela sempre se levanta, ele tem saudade dele fazem anos que ela perdeu aquele sensação de lar ,mas ela continua firme por que um dia ela quer superar a pessoa maravilhosa que acreditou nela, um dia ela quer ser como ele e ela continua cantando

**Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

**Everybody's worried about me**

**In too deep they say I'm in too deep**

**And it's been two years**

**And I miss my home**

**But there's a fire burning in my bones**

**And I still believe yeah I still believe**

_Perdendo amigos e perseguindo o sono_

_Todo mundo está preocupado comigo_

_No fundo, eles dizem que estou no fundo do poço_

_E fazem dois anos_

_Que eu sinto falta da minha casa_

_Mas há um fogo queimando em meus ossos_

_E eu ainda acredito, eu ainda acredito_

**And all those things I didn't say**

**Wrecking balls inside my brain**

**I will scream them loud tonight**

**Can you hear my voice this time?**

_E todas aquelas coisas que eu não disse_

_Bolas demolidoras dentro do meu cérebro_

_Vou gritar bem alto hoje à noite_

_Você pode ouvir minha voz desta vez?_

**This is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

**My powers turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**I'll play my fight song**

**And I don't really care**

**If nobody else believes**

**'Cause I've still got**

**A lot of fight left in me**

**A lot of fight left in me**

_Este é a minha música de guerra_

_Pegue de volta a música da minha vida_

_Provar que esta é a música certa_

_Meus poderes estão ligados_

_À partir de agora eu vou ser forte_

_Eu vou cantar a minha música de guerra_

_E eu realmente não me importo_

_Se ninguém mais acredita_

_Porque eu ainda tenho_

_Muita força em mim_

_Muita força em mim_

Ele vai fazer quatorze anos ela se sente mais forte, ela sente que algo grande vai acontecer ela não sabe o que é, mas ela esta pronta ela esta pronta para o que o futuro lhe jogar, por que ela é forte, por que ela é amada por que ela acredita que o futuro vai ser melhor e por isto na frente do mesmo lugar que aquele rapaz a encontrou chorando, ela canta.

**Like a small boat on the ocean**

**Sending big waves into motion**

**Like how a single word**

**Can make a heart open**

**I might only have one match**

**But I can make an explosion**

Como um pequeno barco no oceano

Com ondas grandes em movimento

Gosto como uma única palavra

Pode fazer um coração se abrir

Eu posso ter apenas um fósforo

Mas posso fazer uma explosão

**This is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

**My powers turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**I'll play my fight song**

**And I don't really care**

**If nobody else believes**

**'Cause I've still got**

**A lot of fight left in me**

**Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

_Esta é a minha música de guerra_

_Pegue de volta a música da minha vida_

_Prove que esta é a música certa_

_Meus poderes estão ligados_

_A partir de agora eu vou ser forte_

_Eu vou cantar a minha música de guerra_

_E eu realmente não me importo_

_Se ninguém mais acredita_

_Porque eu ainda tenho_

_Muita força em mim_

_Agora eu ainda tenho muita força em mim_

Quando a ultima nota soa Sena acorda um pouco confuso e diz “_Kore wa yumedatta?”._

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma em seu uniforme escolar estava andando por uma floresta a noite, pelo caminho que ele passava havia uma pessoa a frente dele esta pessoa usava um capuz vermelho não sabendo por que ele estava ali Hiruma vai ate a pessoa e a segura pelo ombro e antes que a pessoa se vire o cenário muda bruscamente, ele olha ao redor e se ver num centro de uma encruzilhada ao lado dele estava um chafariz com um agua esverdeado, o chafariz parecia simbolizar o encontro da encruzilhada não havia nada de útil na sala.

Hiruma com um sinal na testa de raiva começa a reclamar “_que porra e esta! deve ser aquela maldita voz outra vez, só por que ele é mais velho ele pensa que ponde transar com a minha cara, eu juro que vou o fazer pagar, se ele esta usando meu corpo no mínimo o filha da puta podia se fazer útil, mas não a merda de voz só me irrita pra variar!”._

Hiruma olha para os quatro caminhos da sala, cada caminho tinha uma porta com uma cor nela ele não dar muita atenção a isso e decide pegar o caminho norte que tinha a porta negra quando ele avança pela porta escura, ele para sua surpresa se ver num corredor branco neste corredor havia portas negras e vermelhas, ele andou pelo caminho e notou algo interessante as porta se agrupava sempre em duas, porta preta e porta vermelha pelo menos no início do corredor, mas conforme ele foi caminhando ele percebeu algo.

Ele parou e pensou em testar sua suposição, ele entrou numa porta preta e ele entra na memoria dele Musashi e Kurita escrevendo na televisão ver sua memoria de uma perspectiva externa era interessante ele sai da porta preta e entra na porta ao lado vermelha e se ver na mesma memoria da sala anterior, mas agora ele percebe leves diferenças na primeira memoria a janela estava fechada nesta a janela esta aberta à caneta que ele segurava era ligeiramente diferente Musashi estava com dois botões soltos ao invés de um Kurita estava se balançando ao invés de mexes os braços era como um jogo de encontrar as diferenças, sua teoria só se intensificou e ele sai da porta.

Ele continua andando pelo corredor até nota que as portas vermelhas terminaram, mas as porta pretas continuavam, Hiruma decidiu entra na primeira porta negra sem uma dupla vermelha e se ver dentro do vestiário de deimon a porta se abre Hiruma vê ele mesmo entrando pela porta com o uniforme de Jogo, Hiruma observa a memoria se troca rapidamente e ir digitar em seu notebook o Hiruma da memoria senta de costa para porta por um tempo os sons de digitar soam na sala silenciosa.

Hiruma olha ao redor do clube e decide encostar-se à janela ele observa o Hiruma da memoria digitando dados do bando Spider isto significa que seu outro eu também lutou contra o bando ele faz um lembrete para verificar estes dados se aplicam para a sua linha do tempo, ambos os Hirumas ouvem um barulho e ambos percebem alguém preste a entra no vestiário.

O Hiruma da memoria continua digitando, mas retira um espelho do bolso e deixa como um retrovisor, já ele não precisa então ele olha para a porta e ver os dois chibi entrarem em uniforme de jogo.

Sua memoria continua digitando no notebook de costa para os dois chibis, Monta já estava tirando o uniforme de treino, Sena estava olhando por nada por um tempo ate que ele decidiu tirar o capacete, este Sena aparentemente é idêntico ao seu chibi se não alguns detalhes Hiruma decide observar mais de perto e ver a diferença dos dois, ele anda e para na frente de Sena.

Sena estava agora olha por um tempo na viseira do seu capacete com tristeza, os olhos de ambos os Senas mostram muito bem o estado de espirito do chibi depois de um tempo assim Sena começa a tirar o resto do uniforme é interessante notar que este Sena é macho, infelizmente para este Sena ele possui olhos grandes e expressivos, nariz pequeno empinado bochechas de aparência suave, lábios rosados isto significa que se vesti-lo de menina não haveria muita diferença, logico que seu Sena tinha mais curvas, no entanto como ela gostava de roupas masculinas era difícil para a maioria das pessoas notarem estes atributos, fazendo parece um menino. Em suma os dois Senas vestindo roupas masculinas eram o mesmo.

Outra coisa interessante é que este Sena não tinha uma marca de nascença na costa que é de conhecimento publico dos devil bats que viram Sena de biquíni na viagem a América, Sena tinha uma marca que parecia uma tatuagem de uma asa ele sabe que é uma marca de nascença devido às fotos de infância dela.

Quando o macaco estava apenas faltando à gravata ele se aproxima de Sena e diz “_ei, o que há Sena?_” o chibi fica com olhos mais tristes possíveis e olha para o piso, o seu eu da memoria percebendo o olhar e sem parar de digitar diz “_o que é esta expressão seria nanico?”_ o olha triste se intensificou e o Hiruma mais velho fecha o notebook e diz “_vamos dar uma volta chibis!”_ ele sai do vestiário seguido pelos os dois camarões e quando os três saem pela porta Hiruma acorda e fala “_que porra é esta?!”._

***********************************************************************************************************

O Dia era lindo o treino da manha ocorreu muito bem, agora era o treino da tarde os lines estão preparados e Sena apita e os line demostram a sua técnica para Doburoku Sensei enquanto isto Hiruma estava lançando bola para Taki, Yuki e Monta e Monta no ar grita “_Vamos trabalhar com força total Max!”. _

O treino tem ocorrido muito bem e Suzuna ao lado de Sena diz “_Yaa todos estão em excelente estado!”_ e Mamori fala “_sim, ao assistir a partida do bando ele tem que esta assim_!” e Sena depois de anotar algo diz “Cl_aro que sim, afinal só temos duas hipóteses ou vamos para o torneio de Kanto ou terminando a temporada, não há um de nós que não esteja trabalhando duro pra irmos para o torneio” _com um sorriso Mamori dar um tapa na costa de Sena e diz “_isto mesmo Sena ,esta é a postura certa como secretaria, faça o seu melhor, certo?”_ Sena corou e antes de Mamori falar mais Kuroki grita “_oi Gerente agua_!” Com isto a atenção de Mamori sai de Sena e vai para os line a fazendo sair das laterais.

Suzuna que viu o rubor de Sena fala “_Sena eu sei que não devia me intrometer, mas por quanto tempo vai demorar em contar a Mamori sobre o segredo de Eyeshield?”_ e Sena fala “_eu já decidir que vou contar, mas antes eu tenho que fazer um teste para saber como devo conta_r” e Suzuna diz “_você vai fazer um teste, mas se ela não passar?_” e Sena olhando para Mamori com tristeza diz “eu _espero que ela passe de todo o meu coração_”.

O momento solene e interrompido por tiros de Hiruma que fala “_vocês chibis! chega de conversa, nosso capacetes estão prontos, tampinha vai buscar!”_ e Sena se curva e responde “_imediatamente taichou!”_ ela dar um sorriso brilhante para ele e sai correndo, Suzuna segue gritando “_Sena eu vou com você!”_ as duas sumirão de vista, Hiruma ia voltar para o campo, mas ele viu a gerente olhando com um questionamento e preocupação Hiruma dar um grunhido e a voz do caralho começa a rir, Hiruma dar de ombro ele tem outras coisas pra se preocupar.

****************************************************************************************************************

Akaba veio buscar a sua encomenda, como sempre ele foi bem atendido, ele deixou o seu capacete perto de uma mesa e deu uma olhada nas novidades da loja ele meio que se escondeu dos olhares de algumas garotas elas tinha melodias desagradáveis quando as meninas barulhentas saíram ele estava preste a sair da loja, mas ele sentiu a necessidade de fica escondido mais um pouco, não sendo um para ignorar seus instintos ele fica atrás de uma estante que o mantinha escondido, mas permitia a observação da entrada.

Não demorou muito e o sino da entrada soa revelando a chegada de alguém, antes da porta abrir totalmente Akaba pode ouvir uma maravilhosa melodia e entrado na loja estava uma menina pequena com cabelo curto de cor castanha e Akaba a reconheceu imediatamente apesar de sentir falta dos cabelos longos, ele finalmente pode reencontrar a menina com voz angelical, agradecendo a sua intuição Akaba observa mais um pouco a menina. 

Akaba vê que ela esta acompanhada de outra menina, a melodia da outra era alegre e por algum motivo a sua menina desconhecida parecia ressoar belamente com a outra garota fazendo Akaba relaxa com a harmonia das duas e quase como Koutarou e ele.

Akaba continuou admirando as meninas que estavam sendo atendidas e a menina misteriosa recebeu uma caixa grande, para a surpresa de Akaba a menina poderia carrega uma caixa pesada sem problemas mesmo sendo pequena isto atiçou a curiosidade dele, a outra menina pulou em cima da garota e fez a menina perde o equilibro a fazendo derrubar a caixa espalhando o conteúdo no chão, vendo sua chance de se apresentar ele foi até ela.

No momento exato que ela olhou seu capacete e falou “_uma viseira, que linda_!” Akaba dar um assobio e diz “_que barulhento_” ele pega seu capacete e com isto ele tem a total atenção dela e quando ele olha para os olhos castanhos dela ele pensa “que lindos e expressivos olhos” a outra garota se junta também e diz “_este é...”_ e a menina misteriosa diz “_Akaba Hayato do bando Spider, MVP de Tóquio” _quando a menina esta falando uma sensação de satisfação bate nele, ele pensa “ela me conhece pelas coisas que eu quero ser lembrando, gosto disto”.

Ele deixa a visão dos olhos dela para o conteúdo da caixa ele percebe os capacetes de deimon surpreso ele diz “_esse capacetes são de deimon? Entendo vocês são daquele time?”_ ele fica um pouco desapontado que sua misteriosa garota não seja sua torcedora e ele pensa “é só mais um motivo para esmagar deimon”.

Este pensamento é rapidamente esquecido quando a sua menina misteriosa se curva educadamente e diz “_eu sou a secretaria”_ a sua amiga alegre faz uma pose e fala “_sou a cheerleader!_” Akaba fica um pouco desapontado por não ter o nome dela, mas ele tem informação suficiente para descobrir isto sem parece um perseguido estranho.

Achando que ele já causou uma boa impressão ele com orgulho diz “_na próxima partida, o que ira abalar o campo será a nossa batida”_ a menina alegre fica confusa, mas sua menina misteriosa diz _“mas não tenha duvida a nossa melodia vai encantar o publico_” e depois ela sorri um sorriso brilhante e encantador.

Akaba pensa “que bom que eu estou usando óculo escuro” ele com um sorriso discreto no rosto, passa pelas as duas em direção à saída quando ele esta na frente da porta ele para e diz “_oh certo, em deimon, parece que há um jogador que usa uma viseira?”_ a menina alegre responde _“não sabia? Eyeshield 21 é super famoso"_ a menina misteriosa bate em sua amiga e diz “_Suzuna menos por favor”. _

Akaba olha para as duas, a musica de sua misteriosa menina ficou diferente mais ousada ainda era linda, mas parecia de uma pessoa completamente diferente então ele comenta “_interessante”_ ele sai da loja é a ultima coisa que ele ouve na voz encantadora de sua misteriosa menina foi “_oh lembrei_!” ele sai para a sua escola com um sorriso e pensando “hoje é um bom dia”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma estava treinando corrida quando a voz do caralho fala “**_ALERTA! CHIBIS DEPRIMIDOS A ESQUERDA!” _**Hiruma olha para a sua esquerda e nota Eyeshield olhando os outros correr havia obviamente algo errado, já que o chibi não estava emanado flores ou brilhos.

Hiruma observa, ela parece esta pensando em algo, a pergunta era sobre o que? Não gostando do estado pensativo do chibi Hiruma mostra sua vontade de matar e a chibi não percebe e Hiruma pensa “isto é ruim, ela esta muito distraída para me perceber” e a voz responde “**_POR QUE NÃO DAR UMA RAZAO PARA ELA NÃO SE DISTRAIR?”_** Hiruma tem um sorriso malévolo e se aproxima dela com a metralhadora engatilhada e ele grita “_Não fique ai parado nanico!” _Sena da um gritinho assustado e a voz fala “**_CERTO, MISSÃO CUMPRIDA_**!”.

Hiruma fica de costa e Eyeshield em postura tímida diz “_uh, Hiruma san...”_ Hiruma por algum motivo fica irritado com a postura tímida e ele a corta dizendo “_Muito bem, agora iremos tentar a corrida com o macaco e o nanico combinados!”_ Monta ouvido a ordem de Hiruma grita “_Certo! Combo Max!”_ Monta começa a pular e cantar “_combo Max! Combo Max!”_ enquanto Monta canta Hiruma sem olhar para Eyeshield fala “_Puta chibi tem alguma coisa para dizer?”_ Sena ia falar algo mas Monta gritar “_Ei, venha aqui! ande logo já_!” no grito de Monta ela sorri e diz “_não é nada importante por agora”_ ela passa por Hiruma em direção a Monta a aura pensativa foi embora ,mas por alguma razão Hiruma não esta satisfeito.

**************************************************************************************************************

Em outra escola Koutarou grita “_vocês são do bando certo?”_ o time treinando responde “_sim!”_ e Koutarou fala “_vocês estão fazendo um treino primitivo certo?”_ e o time responde _“sim!”_ o grupo começa a jogada o corredor estava com a bola e estava indo fazer um touchdown e Julie fala _“bom sentimento_!” Koutarou ao lado dela _“é elegante!”._

No campo Akaba surge com uma velocidade extraordinária e impede não apenas o corredor com a bola, mas os dois defensores, Julie fala _“ele conseguiu_!” e Koutarou fala _“é claro que ele ia conseguir”._

Akaba retira o capacete e vai em direção aos seus amigos e Koutarou pergunta “_então o que é esta com a viseira? Isto não é elegante!”_ e Akaba de maneira cool diz “_é por causa da estética_” e Koutarou com desdém diz “_estética?_” e Akaba fecha os olhos _e diz “para receber o titulo de melhor estou usando esta viseira”_ e Koutarou tinha uma gota de suor e começa a pentear o cabelo e diz “_do que você esta falando?”._

Na idiotice de Koutarou Akaba decide o ignorar e começa a toca a sua guitarra, a atitude irrita Koutarou que grita “_idiota pare de me ignorar!”_ antes dos dois brigarem Julie aparece entre os dois e diz _“pode parar! Vocês dois reclamam de tudo, já chega_”. Ambos relaxam e Koutarou volta a se pentear e diz “_mas Julie ele não é elegante_!” e Akaba fala “_ele é muito diferente para a musicalidade”_ e Koutarou fala “_musicalidade não tem nada a ver com futebol_” Akaba “_todos os esporte são criados sobre um ritmo as notas estabelecidas em cada escala são os próprios movimentos do esporte” _Koutarou fala “_você não esta fazendo sentido_!” e Julie fala “_ok! ok parem os dois”. _

Julie põe a mão na cintura e continua falando “_de qualquer forma vocês dois são as chaves da vitória do próximo jogo, então trabalhem juntos, certo?_” e os dois dizem “_certo”_ com isto resolvido Julie leva os dois para o vestiário depois da dupla se trocar Julie liga a TV do vestiário.

Ela tem a atenção dos dois e diz_ “aqui esta o vídeo com os dados de deimon vamos começar com Hiruma Youichi quarterback ele é o cérebro e estrategista de deimon” _a TV mostra imagens de Hiruma e da jogada dele, Akaba presta atenção e Koutarou fala_ “este cara não vai desistir facilmente, o que você acha Akaba?” _e o ruivo responde_ “interessante, sua estratégias mostram a sua originalidade, ele possui uma sutil mais atrevida musicalidade” _e Koutarou com uma marca de irritação fala_ “o que musicalidade tem a ver com isto?” _e Julie fala_ “calma, calma, vamos para o próximo”._

A próxima imagem que passa e de Eyeshield 21 e Julie fala “_o runnig back cuja identidade é desconhecida”_ na fala de Julie, Akaba se foca na TV e Julie continua “_aquele com as pernas da velocidade da luz, o marcador de pontos de deimon”_ quando mais ele vê mais excitado Akaba fica e Julie termina dizendo “_este é Eyeshield 21 de deimon_” na TV mostra Eyeshield fazendo um touchdown e Akaba vendo a imagem pega a sua guitarra e faz um solo empolgante que surpreende Julie e Koutarou.

Os dois perguntam “_o que?!”_ e Akaba retira o óculo e fala “_huuuh, eu vejo não é apenas uma melodia, é a construção de uma sinfonia que cresce, esta não é um mero movimento é uma chamada a guerra, seu nível de jogo esta em ascensão ele esta desafiando a todos para se tornar apto, eu aceito este desafio, se sua musica quer um adversário eu serei seu nêmese e farei você nunca mais se chamar de Eyeshield”._

O sorriso de Akaba era meio assustador e Koutarou pergunta “_o que deu nele?”_ e Julie fala “_não sei, mas ele parece meio feliz, então vamos continuar”_. O trio continua sua analise, mas o sorriso assustador de Akaba nunca sai do rosto.

****************************************************************************************************************

Em deimon o trio delinquente acaba de sair Kurita esta arrumando a sala do clube, no vestiário esta apenas Hiruma já em uniforme escolar ele estava digitando Monta estava começando a se trocar e Sena começa entra na sala tirando o capacete e começa a se trocar também.

A aura pensativa esta de volta para a irritação de Hiruma e ele não perdeu o fato da cena ser similar ao que ele viu quando estava dormindo, desta vez ele pode observa as diferenças melhor sua Sena estava pensativa não deprimida, ela também não ficou se trocando lentamente outro ponto que o macaco ainda estava meio vestido quando ele pergunta “_o que há Sena, esta tudo bem?”. _

Sena parece confusa com a pergunta e Hiruma se ver dizendo “_o que é essa expressão seria nanico?_” ele para de digitar e olha para ela que estava corando nervosamente e diz “_me desculpe eu não queria perturbar ninguém eu só estava pensando” _e Monta dar um tampinha de leve e diz “_boba não nos deixe preocupado_” e Sena cora, mas sorri brilhantemente e diz “_hai!_” Hiruma bufa e a aura preocupada some os dois terminam de se trocar a dupla se despede dele e sai quando Hiruma tem certeza que os dois saíram ele diz _“interessante_”.

***************************************************************************************************************

Monta estava caminhando ao lado de Sena perto da margem em silencio confortável bem era confortável até Sena parece triste novamente, uma coisa que Raimon Taro detesta é ver sua melhor amiga preocupada com algo, por isto ele para de caminhar e Sena que parou de pensa pergunta “_esqueceu algo Monta?”._

Monta segura uma mão de Sena e arrasta ela para um banco a margem do rio e Sena em confusão fala “_Monta o que houve?”_ e Monta sentado ao lado de Sena responde “_eu é que pergunto desde o vestiário você esta agindo triste, eu quero saber por quê?” _e Sena fala “_não é nada serio”._

Monta diz “_é serio suficiente para fazer você parar de sorrir... Sena eu sou seu amigo, não sou?” _e Sena escandalizada diz “_claro que sim! por que esta me perguntando isto?”_ e Monta responde “_Por que detesto vê você triste, como seu amigo quero ajudar, então confie mim e me diga o que está errado_”.

Sena por um momento fica em silencio e depois de um instante ela sorri para Monta havia tanto amor e carinho naquele olhar que Monta se vê corando e ele pensa “caramba por que Sena tem que ser tão fofa” terminando de sorri Sena diz “_eu só estava pensando sobre Eyeshield 21_” na resposta de Sena, Monta confuso pergunta “_Eyeshield... o que tem ele?”._

Sena fala “_Hoje eu vi Akaba Hayato com uma viseira, então eu pensei talvez ele seja o Eyeshield 21 verdadeiro_” Monta fica serio e pergunta “_Isto_ _tem a ver com o fato de Kakei te chamar de farsante naquela vez, não é?” _e Sena responde “_verdadeiro ou falso isto nunca foi minha preocupação, eu sempre pensei na vitória do time, mas agora que vi Akaba san com a viseira eu me pergunto se sou merecedor da viseira ou não_” e Monta irritado grita “_mas é claro que você é! Como pode pensar uma coisa desta!”._

Sena acalma Monta e diz “_Monta o nome Eyeshield 21 não é o nome de apenas uma pessoa”_ e Monta pergunta _“o que isso quer dizer_?” e Sena fala “_começou na prestigiosa universidade de Notre Dame, 100 anos atrás, o numero dado apenas o corredor mais rápido de uma geração, isso é Eyeshield 21 eu desde o inicio venho usando este nome assustador, Hiruma me mandou usar o nome, mas eu não ganhei o direito de usa-lo”_.

Monta cruza os braços e diz “_entendi você quer ganhar o direito de usar a viseira_” e Sena sorri e diz “_Hiruma me deixou usar um titulo tão poderosos mesmo eu sendo um novato, eu amo Hiruma por isto, mas na minha mente foi como pura sorte... para mim algo que você recebe por ter sorte e algo que você ganha por ser reconhecido são coisas totalmente diferentes é por isto que se Akaba é Eyeshield eu gostaria de lutar contra ele corretamente... pode parecer meio bobo mais é isto que eu sinto__” _Sena coça o pescoço envergonhad_o. _

Monta observa os movimentos envergonhados de Sena e toma uma decisão, ele bate em ambas as pernas e grita_ “Certo! __então vamos terminar logo isto!_” e Sena fala “_como assim?”_ e Monta se levanta e puxa Sena com ele e diz “_vamos até o Kakei é perguntar a ele se o cara Akaba é o verdadeiro ou não, e se for vamos pedir dica de como supera-lo”_.

E Sena fala “_Monta eu...”_ antes de Sena continuar Monta tapa a boca de Sena com as duas mãos e Monta diz “_antes de mais nada quero que saiba que pra mim você é mais incrível que qualquer Eyeshield 21 que tenha por ai, não foi sorte que te permitiu esta aqui, eu te conheço você se esforça mais do que qualquer um é por isto que eu digo que você merecer se chamada de Eyeshield e se você esquecer disto outra vez eu vou chutar a sua bunda, fui claro!_”.

Monta tira as mãos da boca de Sena e é recompensado com o sorriso lindo e amoroso e Sena responde “_como cristal_” os dois sorriem um pro outro e Monta fala “_ok vamos correndo encontrar o Kakei”_ a dupla começa a correr em direção à escola da equipe Poseidon no meio do caminho a dupla encontra Mamori e Suzuna.

Suzuna grita “_Yaa! Sena! Mon Mon_!” e Mamori ao lado de Suzuna pergunta “_o que vocês dois estão fazendo num lugar como este?”_ e Suzuna mexendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente diz “_será que é uma reunião secreta_?” Monta nervoso diz “_não é nada disso nos...”_ e Sena interrompe falando “_nos estamos indo para lá_” nisto Sena aponta para uma casa de banho termal.

E Suzuna fala “_legal, uma casa de banho_” e Mamori pergunta “_Sena por que você veio aqui_?” e Sena responde “_Eu pesquisei uma pouco sobre alivio a estresse pro time, e falaram que banho quente, ajuda a aliviar fadiga e estresse do dia a dia, eu ouvi que o time do Poseidon frequenta aqui, eu e Monta pensamos em testar antes de recomendar pro resto do time, afinal é uma semana decisiva”_ e Mamori fala “_que surpreendente Sena”_ Sena cora e Suzuna fala “_neste caso vamos também testar!” _Suzuna começa a empurrar Mamori pra dentro do prédio e Monta fala “_Sena, nos não íamos procurar Kakei?”_ e Sena disse _“não se preocupe, ele esta aqui_”.

Os dois entram no prédio e Monta diz “_certo, vamos lá_!” e Sena diz “_Vamos_!” Sena estava preste a entra no lado masculino quando Monta a segura pelo ombro e diz “_Sena_” e Sena confuso pergunta “_qual é o problema Monta?”_ e Monta com um olhar de tedio diz “_Sena lembra você é uma menina seu banho é o outro” _ele termina apontado para outra porta que Mamori e Suzuna estão passado.

Sena cora e se curva algumas vezes e diz “_me desculpe_” Sena vai para o outro banho e Monta diz “_Sena às vezes eu me preocupo com você” _Monta suspira e entra no banho sem nota que alguém o seguia.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Adagio é um dos marcadores de Tempo utilizados na musica ele representa o tempo, suave, vagaroso e imponente.  
• A frase de incentivo que o Sena mais velho diz foi totalmente inspirada no fanfiction Her Mysterious Man do autor superhusbandfeels a historia é bem feita é o incentivo me ajudou muito quando eu estava triste então decidir usar na historia também.  
• A musica usada no capitulo é Fight Song da cantora Rachel Platten.  
• Kore wa yumedatta significa Isso foi um sonho.  
• A marca de nascença de Sena é o símbolo do TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES que é um dos trabalhos da clamp.  
• A frase que Sena fala com Monta e de Boku no Hero.


	45. CORRIDA 45- SHOWTIMES: ALLEGRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos seres humanos tem um lado pervertido adolescentes tem mais, Mamori percebe que Sena mudou, Sena reflete sobre sua amizade com Hiruma e Hiruma tem outro sonho fantasioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 e Todos os personagens utilizados na história não pertencem a mim, os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.  
“diálogo normal”, “pensamentos”, “VOZ INTERIOR HIRUMA”, “INTUIÇÃO HIRUMA”. “escrita”  
Um abraço especial para aqueles que estão seguindo a história muito obrigado pelo apoio, Muito Obrigado pelos comentários eu espero que continue apreciando estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto como eu e com isto vamos a história.

** _“Quanto mais você sua no treinamento, menos sangra no campo de batalha”._ **

[ ** _George S. Patton_ ** ](https://pensador.uol.com.br/autor/george_s_patton/)

** _“Lembre-se de que cada dia que você deixa de treinar_ ** ** _ ou de se dedicar ao treinamento significa um dia mais distante da realização de seus sonhos”._ **

[ ** _Bernardinho_ ** ](https://www.pensador.com/autor/bernardinho/)

A casa de banho Mizu é uma das melhores de Tóquio era natural que ela sempre fosse popular, mas mesmo uma casa popular tem horários movimentados e horário lentos, hoje era um dia lento e por isto que a gerente ficou feliz quando um grupo de meninos da escola Kyoshin entrou, eles eram clientes frequentes do local, com um sorriso ela recebeu os estudantes com alegria, não demorou muito três meninas e um macaco entraram era a primeira vez que a gerente os via ela pensou que hoje seria um bom dia afinal novo cliente era sempre bem vindos.

Dentro do lado masculino havia poucas pessoas Mizumachi aproveitou isto e nada na banheira como se fosse uma piscina enquanto diz “_o jogador Mizumachi...”_ ele dar uma virada enquanto bate num companheiro e continua “_faz uma brilhante virada!” _e Kobanzame fala “_ainda bem que estamos só nos aqui_” e o Hiroshi louro fala “_Não tem problemas, como só o Oohira foi chutado eu não me importo nem um pouco_” Oohira ostentado um machucado no rosto grita “_claro que importa maldito!”_ Enquanto isto Mizumachi continua nadando e falando “_o jogador Mizumachi vai para a corrida de 100 metros!”._

Foi nesta situação que Monta entra na casa de Banho, Monta tem uma gota de suor e diz “_vivo como sempre, não é?”_ a voz de Kakei fala “_você... é de Deimon, não é_?” os dois Hiroshi sai da piscina e gritam juntos _“Deimon!”_ Mizumachi animado diz “_há quanto tempo_!” ele se levanta da piscina rapidamente e quando sai ele pisa num sabonete escorrega por todo caminho e dar de encontro com uma parede e desmaia dizendo “_splash go_” Kakei e os dois Hiroshi o ignoram, e Kobanzame vai ajudar Mizumachi, Monta durante a cena tem uma gota de suor.

Kakei entra na piscina e se encosta perto da parede que dá para o banho feminino e diz “_então por que você está aqui?”_ e Monta diz “_estávamos procurando por você e Sena disse que você relaxa aqui”_ e Kakei fala “_isto é muito perspicaz de Sena chan, não só eu, mas a equipe toda frequenta aqui, afinal é muito bom relaxa depois do treino, mas você disse que estava me procurando, não é?”_ e Monta fala “_bem não é bem eu que estava procurando era mais...”._

O grito de Suzuna fala “_super! que incrível_!” a voz estava muito alta e todos os meninos param para ouvir e Sena fala “_Suzuna menos não devemos perturbar as pessoas_” na fala de Sena Kakei começa a corar.

Suzuna continua, “_mas Sena olha é tão grande, eu pareço uma criança perto de Mamo nee” _nesta fala Monta começa a sangrar pelo nariz e Kobanzame diz “_é a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém sangra pelo nariz de excitação”_ e Suzuna fala “_é tão macio! Sena não quer tocar também?!”_ e Sena responde “_eu passo...”_ e Suzuna fala “_você diz isto por que o seu também é grande e macio estou com inveja”_ nisto todos os rapazes estava ouvindo atentamente Kakei parecia uma estátua e o sague do nariz de Monta duplicou e Sena fala “_Suzuna, não é grande coisa_” e Suzuna responde “_claro que é, grande e macia à toalha da Mamori nee”._

Na expressão os homens do outro lado caem no chão e Kobanzame fala “_tanto sangue derramando em vão, não é Kakei?”_ o senpai vira para Kakei que não responde, pois ainda estava congelado.

Monta se recupera da abordagem e limpa o nariz e diz “_ainda assim valeu a pena_” ele se vira para Kakei e diz “_então Kakei você poderia dar uma ajuda pra gente?”_ e Kakei jogando agua no rosto diz “_em que posso ajudar?”_ nisto a voz de Sena soa “_você conhece Akaba Hayato?”_.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sena, Kakei congela por um momento, mas depois olha na direção da voz dela, já Monta diz “_a você está ai, o que foi todo o barulho?”_ e Sena responde “s_e ajuda, eu também não entendi qual é o problema com as toalhas, mas deixa pra lá”_ e Monta diz “_então Kakei você conhece o Akaba?”_ Kakei diz “_é claro que eu conheço ele foi MVP ano passado por que a pergunta_?” e Sena fala “_eu o vi com uma viseira queria pergunta se ele poderia se Eyeshield 21 verdadeiro?”._

Kakei pensa e diz “_Eyeshield 21 se eu não tivesse encontrado não estaria onde estou hoje... seguindo os boatos ele voltou ao Japão e com seu nível de jogo ele com certeza se classificaria...”_ Kakei fica mais uma vez pensativo enquanto isto Mizumachi começa a fazer uma torre de banquinhos perto da parede feminina.

Monta percebe a torre e depois analisa o que Mizumachi estava fazendo, percebendo que suas amigas e paixão corriam perigo ele começa a lutar contra Mizumachi, Kakei ignora o barulho da luta e continua olhando para a parede onde Sena deveria está e diz “_Eu acho que a sua constituição física é muito diferente, e claro se olharmos pela habilidade de Akaba ele não vai ficar devendo em nada...”._

O barulho de Mizumachi e Monta fica maior, mas Kakei está muito absorvido com a conversa com Sena para dar importância e Sena diz “_eu percebi que Akaba é um lead blocker, seu Eyeshield era corredor não é? o estilo dos dois é diferente... você teria alguma dica para mim mesmo que ele seja diferente ele é bom, então que qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda”_.

Kakei responde “_sim eu sei o que você quer dizer as jogada de Akaba e do Eyeshield são completamente diferentes e pra ser sincero ele é o melhor lead blocker, e apesar de ter um constituição corporal leve, ele pode bloquear qualquer coisa, isso é meio incompreensível pra mim desculpe eu não posso ajudar muito”_ Kakei olha um pouco triste para a parede e ouve Sena dizer “_não é problema grave eu só estava curioso sobre isto, Monta que insistiu pra vim então desculpe incomoda-lo_”.

E Kakei ainda olhando para parede diz “_não se desculpe por isto... há algo que eu quero dizer...”_ ele respira e diz “_não importa se ele é o verdadeiro ou não, isto não importa por que a única forma de Deimon se classificar e que você supere ele_” e Sena diz “_você percebeu? desculpe não ter contato antes”_ e Kakei diz “_eu entendo por que não me contou além do mais você me superou, o fato de você usar a viseira ou não, mesmo o seu gênero não afeta o fato que eu te respeito, você é um jogador que eu reconheço”_ Kakei estava olhando para a parede com um rosto muito intenso.

Enquanto Kakei e Sena conversavam Monta e Mizumachi brigavam e Mizumachi disse “_o que você está fazendo? eu só queria pular daquele trampolim_!” e Monta fala “_serio, eu me enganei_” Monta olha para o outro lado e Mizumachi pensa “minha chance” mais rápido que Monta pode ver Mizumachi usou os banquinhos para espiar do outro lado infelizmente para ele antes dele ver o resto das moças uma mulher gigantesca o ver e o soco, ela o soca com tanta força que a parede do banheiro desmorona revelando ambos os lados, à mulher gigantesca grita e começa a espancar não apenas Mizumachi, mas os dois Hiroshi e Monta.

Kakei estava surpreso num momento ele estava olhando para uma parede e no outro ele estava olhando para uma Sena só de toalha e Sena também surpresa pergunta “_o que foi isto?”_ e Kakei sem tirar os olhos dela diz “_não faço ideia_” ambos olha para o lado e veem uma mulher gigante espancado os meninos do primeiro ano e Sena pergunta “_você acha que o bloqueio de Akaba e parecido com isto?”_ e Kakei diz “_sim é mais ou menos isto com certeza_”.

Em outro lugar Akaba do nada toca a sua guitarra e Koutarou pergunta “_por que fez isto?”_ e Akaba responde “_eu não sei bem, mas, eu sinto que estou ligando a algo incrível”_ e Julie diz “_que sensação surreal é essa?” _e Koutarou diz _“e o que a guitarra tem a ver com isto?”._

Voltando para a casa de banho a mulher gingante estava gritando assédio sexual e a maioria das mulheres incluindo Mamori e Suzuna saíram do banheiro para reclamar com a gerente percebendo que teria que sair Sena fala “_é melhor eu sair_” Sena começa a sair mais antes ela para e olha para os olhos de Kakei e diz “_Kakei kun Arigato”_ e ela sorriu brilhantemente depois disto ela correu a velocidade da luz resgatando Monta e fugindo antes que o gerente entra-se.

Assim que a Sena sai do recinto Kakei desmaia, se alguém notou um fio de sangue no nariz dele ninguém comentou.

****************************************************************************************************************

Quando Kakei recobrou a consciência seus amigos estavam sendo repreendidos e seu senpais estava pedido desculpa pelos os problemas, sem seus amigos perceberem ele se troca e sai em direção à escola do bando. Era em tarde, mas Kakei teve sorte.

Akaba Hayato estava na frente dele e diz “_então você que jogar um a um contra mim, por quê?”_ Kakei diz “_tem algo que eu quero descobrir, por favor?”_ e Akaba pensa um pouco e diz “_tudo bem...”._

Ambos se posicional Akaba na posição de ataque e Kakei na posição de defesa, o ataque de Akaba é mais rápido que Kakei pode esperar e num piscar de olhos Kakei esta derrubado no chão com dor e Akaba diz “_algo me diz que você estava com Eyeshield de Deimon, isto me irrita um pouco, mas me faça um favor, diga lhe isto eu aceito seu desafio_...” Akaba vai embora e Kakei no chão pensa “Sena chan tome cuidado... Este cara é perigoso”.

****************************************************************************************************************

Hiruma estava digitado os dados do bando e fala “_maldito olhos vermelhos ele vai ser um problema irritante de superar”_ ele continua digitado e quando um dos seus muitos telefones toca, ele com facilidade pega o celular e vê o relatório de seu escravo.

Ele leu o relatório com uma carraca, mas no final do relatório o seu escravo deu uma boa noticia e com um sorriso diabólico ele olha para a foto de Akaba e diz “_Watashi no koneko ga anata o korosudarou akai me o kuso”_ com isto ele volta a digitar furiosamente o seu notebook com um sorriso diabólico.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mamori acorda gritando “_Sena não_!” quando ela percebe que esta em seu quarto ele diz “_um pesadelo?_” ela reflete e diz “_não era bem um pesadelo, mas não posso dizer que foi um bom sonho”_ Mamori suspira e diz “_bom não foi real eu não preciso me preocupar com isto_” chegando a uma decisão Mamori sai da cama e vai se preparar para a escola e o treino.

Enquanto isto Sena estava correndo e pensando “eu tenho melhorando muito desde que comecei em Deimon, eu não só estou melhor secretario e estudante do que era minha primeira vez, Monta ontem disse que eu era esforçado e Hiruma não tem atirado tanto em mim como da primeira vez, mesmo meu pais acham que eu estou bem ambos concordaram em aumentar minha mesada e meu toque de recolher”.

Ele para de correr na frente do portão da sua casa e reflete “se a maioria das pessoas vê isto talvez Mamori também tenha visto... eu sou um pouco temerosa com ela, mas talvez meus medos sejam infundados... afinal não estou como na primeira vez... tudo bem eu decidir... eu vou pular o treino como secretaria e se ela pergunta a minha razão em particular eu vou contar a ela que sou Eyeshield, se ela não confiar em mim vou fazer como a primeira vez.” Tendo decidido Sena abre o portão e entra em casa sem perceber seu vizinho o observando.

****************************************************************************************************************

O treino da manhã ocorreu normalmente e Sena fugiu das atividades como secretaria para treinar como Eyeshield, Mamori o procurou confusa sobre a ausência. Quando o treino terminou Mamori continuou a procurar Sena e a encontrou num corredor indo para a sala de aula, Mamori frustrada impede Sena de entra na sala e fala “_Sena isto é tão errado_!”.

Mamori coloca a mãos na cintura e mal dar tempo para Sena se defender e diz “_Sena você não deveria fugir do trabalho de secretario, enquanto todos trabalham duro... francamente você não consegue fazer nada se eu não estou por perto ... tudo bem eu vou te ajudar_” Ela finalmente para o discurso e olha para Sena e uma sensação fria caiu em volta dela tudo que ela pode pesar é “algo está errado”.

Não havias palavras para descrever os olhos de Sena para Mamori naquele momento havia uma mistura de sentimentos, mas o sentimento que mais ela podia entender era decepção, Sena estava decepcionada com ela e Mamori não sabe o porquê então ela pergunta “_Sena está tudo bem?”._

Sena suspira e passa a mão pelo pescoço e responde _“tudo está bem Mamori neesan, poderíamos conversa depois? hoje tem prova de matemática e não é meu melhor assunto eu quero revisar antes de fazer a prova”_ e Mamori tenta sorrir em incentivo, mas falha e ela diz “_tudo bem até mais tarde_” e Sena sem sorri diz “_até mais tarde_” Sena se vira e entra na sala.

Mamori ver Sena entra na sala e há um sentimento amargo no seu coração, por algum motivo Mamori sente que ele cometeu um erro grande e ela iria se arrepender disto ela se lembra do sonho e a sensação piora e com o coração apertado Mamori vai para a sua turma.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sena entra na sala com o rosto oprimido ela se senta em sua cadeira e Togano percebendo diz “_o que está errado Sena?”_ Juumonji pergunta “_alguém te perturbou?”_ e Kuroki diz “_eu tenho um bastão, só me diz em que bater ok_” Sena que estava triste se sente mais feliz com o discurso dos amigos e sorri para o trio.

E Sena diz “_obrigado pessoal, não é nada grave, só foi algo me deixou um pouco triste, mas vai passar” _Juumonji tomando coragem passa a mão na cabeça de Sena e recebe um ronronar feliz que o deixa meio vermelho normalmente Togano e Kuroki teria brincado com o amigo, mas eles acharam que Sena precisava disto então ficaram em silencio, o carinho terminou e Sena diz “_vocês podem fazer um favor pra mim?”_ e o trio responde _“só falar_” e com um sorriso doce Sena fala o que ela precisa.

***************************************************************************************************************

Sena entra na sala do clube e encontra Mamori Sena sorri e diz _“você vai me ajudar então com os dados do bando_” Mamori parecia um pouco preocupada com algo Sena ignorou e as duas foram trabalhar.

Suzuna olha e fala baixinho “_Caramba Sena e por isto que deveria contar sobre Eyeshield_” Suzuna vai até os meninos e fala “_gente! é sobre Sena_” e Monta fala “_nós sabemos, ela já informou a gente, pelo resto da semana ela não vai treinar com a equipe_” e Suzuna diz _“por quê?”_ e Togano diz “_foi algo sobre um teste, que Mamori não passou eu não entendi muito bem, mas ela vai esta treinando sozinha até mais tarde então ela também pediu pra você afastar Mamori neste horário”._

E Suzuna diz “_poxa que pena Sena deve esta triste”_ o resto do time concorda até que Hiruma atira e fala “_parem de fofocar como velhas e vão treinar_!” o time foi rápido para trabalhar afinal com a falta de Sena no campo Hiruma não estava de bom humor.

O treino terminou e a Mamori estava indo para casa, antes de Mamori abordar Sena para irem para casa juntas, Suzuna fez Mamori acompanha-la para casa Sena aproveitou isto e treinou muito até perto do seu horário de recolher ela volta para o clube e se troca quando ela sai do vestiário para a sala do clube ela encontra Hiruma digitando no notebook no caminho para a porta.

Antes de Sena se despedir Hiruma diz “_eu preciso intervi entre você e a merda de gerente?”_ e Sena olha para ele diz “_não, é algo que tenho que fazer por mim mesmo, mas obrigada por oferecer”_ Sena olha para o relógio e se preocupa ele ia passar do horário se ela não saísse agora.

Então Sena diz “_Hiruma san tem algo que eu queria perguntar a você, mas eu tenho que ir logo para casa, amanhã você poderia tirar um tempo para conversar comingo_” Hiruma que só estava digitando para e olha para ela e diz “_tubo bem tampinha_” Sena sorrir e diz “_boa noite capitão_” Hiruma ignora e Sena vai embora quando ela não está por perto Hiruma tem um olhar pensativo na face.

****************************************************************************************************************

Mamori acorda com o mesmo grito de ontem ela tinha uma sensação ruim ela foi para escola e o treino correu normalmente, mas a sensação não foi embora, havia outra coisa que incomodava Mamori.

O trabalho de Sena como secretaria era realmente bom, ao contrário do que Mamori pensava, mas Mamori não conseguia entender sobre o porquê Sena faltava nos treino, era obvio que Sena amava os devil bats muito, que tornava tudo muito confuso, Mamori tentou esclarecer isto com ela, mas por algum motivo Sena sempre evitava o assunto e quanto mais ela evitava mais a preocupação de Mamori aumentava.

************************************************************************************************************

Sena estava treinando quando uma bala zumbi por ele, ele se abaixa por reflexo e olha para seu atirador, Hiruma tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto e Sena teme um pouco por sua vida até Hiruma dizer “_vá se trocar e me encontre no portão da escola, vamos ter aquela conversa” _não havia espaço para discursão e Sena sai correndo para o vestiário se trocou a velocidade da luz e mais rápido humanamente possível Sena estava pronta no portão da frente parada ao lado de Hiruma.

Ambos começam a andar e Sena começa a pensar como fazer seu pedido a Hiruma, o fato é que na sua primeira vida ele não pediu autorização para jogar sem o Eyeshield e apesar de Hiruma está feliz com a vitória Sena recebeu uma chuva de balas e um mês de trabalhos estranhos tudo por que ele não pediu com antecedência, agora Sena sabe que nada no mundo pode impedir Hiruma de atira nele se esta é a vontade de Hiruma, mas ele pode amenizar os trabalhos estranhos, então Sena começa a pensar em uma forma educada de pedir, que envolva o número mínimo de balas possíveis.

Ele olha para Hiruma enquanto caminha e ver sua cara de pau enquanto as luzes do poste iluminam seu rosto, por um momento e como se Sena o vesse pela primeira vez e ele pensa “este é Hiruma Youichi um jovem que luta pelo que ele quer com todas as armas que ele tem, um jovem que é um demônio para a maioria, mas para Sena foi o anjo que o permitiu Sena ser quem ele é hoje” e com este pensamento todo o nervosismo passou e ele sorriu.

Sena em sua primeira vida teve um anjo da guarda chamada Mamori Anezaki ela sempre o protegeu, cuidou dele e em geral sempre foi uma boa amiga enquanto crescia, mas este anjo o sufocou ao ponto de quando ela não estava por perto ele não sabia se virá sozinho e isto fez os valentões se aproximarem dele.

No ensino médio isto mudou Mamori ainda era a sua amiga, mas ele há via como uma irmã que tinha defeitos e virtudes, seu anjo nesta época era outro, seu novo anjo tinha duas faces uma brilhante chamada Kurita Ryoukan um menino gentil que compartilhou o seu sonho com ele e lhe deu um objetivo, foi à primeira vez que Sena participava de um clube e tudo foi muito assustador, mas a gentileza e amizade de Kurita tornou tudo menos difícil, Sena começou a mudar e crescer, mas isso só foi possível graças à face sombria de seu anjo, Hiruma Youichi.

Se Kurita fazia as coisas as claras, Hiruma fazia as coisas na sombra de maneira sutil, por muito tempo Sena não percebeu esta face de seu anjo, mas conforme Sena crescia ele pode perceber as formas que Hiruma o protegeu.

A primeira prova disso foram os cartazes dos irmãos Huh Huh que ordenava os irmãos a não o perturbar, a segunda prova era o fato de Hiruma dar o Eyeshield para Sena, seu Eyeshield era uma máscara para protegê-lo e fazê-lo cresce sem armadilhas.

Sena não tem vergonha de dizer que ele era uma criança fraca e sem confiança, quando Hiruma deu a máscara de mistério e heroísmo foi uma oportunidade de prova que Sena poderia fazer isto, a máscara deu uma normalidade a Sena enquanto ele aperfeiçoou seu futebol, mas a prova mais importante de tudo foi que Hiruma deu a Sena sua confiança e fé.

Hiruma acreditou nele, indo tão longe ao ponto de quase perde seu sonho do torneio de Natal por esta crença. Nunca antes alguém tinha tanta confiança nele, nunca em sua frágil vida de camarão Sena teria sonhando em ser o melhor corredor do Japão, Sena antes não teria sonhado em ser aplaudido e tudo isto só foi possível, pois Hiruma Youichi seu guardião, seu anjo trabalhou silenciosamente por meses derramando balas, suor e sangue, Sena é quem é hoje graça a Hiruma e Hiruma nunca pediu nada em troca por isto.

Sena sai da sua reflexão com o fato de sua bochecha está sendo beliscada e Hiruma fala “_pare de sorri como um idiota”_ e Sena fala “_me desculpe_” e Hiruma faz um zumbido de desagrado e tira a mão do rosto de Sena e fala “_você me fez perder tempo para poder falar algo e quanto eu, na bondade do meu coração negro permito isto, você fica zoneado que nem um idiota todo o caminho”._

Sena pisca e percebe que estava na frente do portão de sua casa “nossa eu demorei muito tempo pensando” e Sena percebe que tem que falar agora antes da paciência de Hiruma acabar e Sena se curva e diz “_sinto muito ter zoneado, Hiruma Youichi, por favor, ouça o meu pedido egoísta?”_ ele não se levanta da posição de suplica Hiruma levanta a sobrancelha em questionamento e diz “_Levanta e desembucha tampinha_”.

Sena levanta e mostra a sua face resoluta e ele diz “_No jogo contra o bando Spider gostaria de jogar como Kobayakawa Sena_” Hiruma mastiga a goma do chiclete então sopra uma bolha tudo isto olhando fixamente para Sena que parece ter perdido todo o nervosismo

Hiruma espoca a bolha de chiclete e diz “_então você finalmente decidiu contar para a gerente de merda sobre Eyeshield hein?”_ e Sena fala “_sim, me desculpe por minha causa talvez você tenha alguma aborrecimento depois do jogo” _Hiruma fala “_pois bem eu permito seu pedido com uma condição”_ e Sena olha curiosamente e Hiruma agarra o rosto de Sena e coloca próximo do seu e diz “_a condição é simples... vença o desgraçado de olhos vermelhos não importa o custo_” e Sena que tinha os olhos fixos em Hiruma responde “_sim capitão_!” os dois se encaram e depois de um tempo ambos sorriem.

Hiruma retira a mão do rosto de Sena e dar um coque nela, Sena confuso faz beicinho e pergunta _“por que me bateu?”_ e Hiruma diz “_por me fazer vim até aqui quando isto devia ser resolvido no clube” _e Sena ainda fazendo beicinho diz “_capitão violento_” e Hiruma alegre fala “_o que? Eu ouvir direito? você quer mais?”_ e Sena com o olhar mais inocente possível diz “_por favor não, sua alteza demoníaca Hiruma Youichi Sama, perdoe este humilde escravo por ser um idiota_”.

Hiruma prende o riso e diz “_tudo bem puta chibi entre em casa antes que seu pai atira em mim”_ e Sena com uma gota de suor diz “_isto não é culpa sua_” e Hiruma diz “_eu nunca digo não há um bom negócio”_ a gota de suor fica maior e diz “_isto foi um bom negócio?”_ deixando de lado a conversa entranha Sena sorrir e diz “_obrigado por realizar meu pedido_” e com flores e brilho Sena se despediu “_boa noite Hiruma até amanhã”._

Hiruma não responde nada e espera ela entra em casa, assim que ela fecha a porta Hiruma pega a pistola e atira na janela do vizinho da frente e fala em bom tom “_isto foi o aviso, na próxima atiro em você”_ ele vê a janela que ele atirou fechar com um estalo alto e com um sorriso demoníaco ele vai embora gargalhando malignamente.

***************************************************************************************************************

Era de tarde e Hiruma entra na sala do clube, ele vê Sena dormindo num dos sofás, Sena dormia como um gato e Hiruma com um sorriso brincalhão, pega uma bombinha e joga perto do sofá no instante que a bobinha explodiu Sena acorda gritando “_Hiiieeee!_” e Hiruma gargalha.

Sena percebendo a situação fala “_Taichou, precisava disto?”_ e Hiruma fala “_claro que não precisava, mas foi super divertido”_ e Sena só olha pra Hiruma com uma gota de suor Sena suspira e fala _“já é hora do clube?”_ e Hiruma responde “_falta trinta minutos_”.

Hiruma puxa da jaqueta um pacote e dar pra Sena dizendo “_organize e coloque no álbum do clube”_ e Sena pergunta “_são as fotos deste mês?”_ e Hiruma fala “_escolha as melhores_” e Sena pergunta “_as que sobrarem eu posso ficar_?” e Hiruma fala “_faça o que quiser com o resto_” e Sena sorridente diz “_obrigada capitão_” Hiruma sorri e vai se trocar no vestiário enquanto Sena observa as fotos com um sorriso amoroso.

Foi neste momento que Mamori entra na sala ela olha para Sena, despois de um tempo observando um Sena feliz Mamori relaxa e fala “_Bom tarde Sena_” e Sena para de olhar as fotos e olha para a sua irmã e responde sorrindo “_boa tarde, Mamori neechan_”.

Mamori pergunta “_o que está vendo?”_ e Sena sorri mais e diz “_as fotos deste mês_” Sena dar mais espaço para que Mamori veja as fotos na mesa Mamori se aproxima e vê as fotos logo ela também sorri da mesma forma que Sena.

As duas escolhem as fotos que vão para o álbum e enquanto Sena guarda as fotos restantes cantarolando Mamori diz “_Sena está sendo ótimo, não é_?” e Sena olha pra ela de forma curiosa e Mamori continua “_futebol americano é um esporte tão perigoso... eu pensei em não deixar você continuar, mas isto foi uma coisa boa, não foi? você ter entrado neste clube_” e Sena abraça as fotos que ainda não foram guardadas e diz “_eu fiz muito amigos aqui, é por isto que eu quero ajudar com tudo que posso fazer_” Sena termina de arrumar as fotos com um sorriso fala “_vamos termos que lavar os uniformes para o jogo”_ Sena sai e Mamori vai atrás.

O treino da tarde terminou e Sena mais uma vez estava treino sozinho ao longo do rio, quando uma bola de futebol americano vem em sua direção, ele agarra a bola e olha para quem lançou e ver Riku Sena retira o capacete e os pesos e ele caminha até Riku ambos sentam nas escadas e relaxam.

Riku começa a jogar uma pedra no rio e Sena diz _“a final contra Oujoo está chegando, certo_?” e Riku responde “_sim, iremos enfrentar o mostro chamado Shin Seijuro_” e Sena olhando para lua fala “_vocês são incríveis... Riku e Shin, não isto não é tudo, incluindo nosso próximo adversário Akaba san Todos são tão incríveis...”. _

Riku olha para Sena e vê um sorriso indescritível no rosto dela e Sena continua “_mas na sequência da estrada, haverá muitas outras pessoas incríveis”_ Sena se lembra de todos os seus adversários e os olhos dele mudam de uma forma feral e Sena diz “_eu quero enfrentar todos estas pessoas_” Riku sente um arrepio em seu corpo, ele se levanta e pega a bola de futebol e diz “_se é este o caso...” _Sena olha para ele e Riku com a bola presa como se fosse correr diz “_suba Sena... até o salão dos sobre humanos... o torneio de Kanto”. _

Os olhos de Sena pareciam mais selvagens e Riku diz “_derrote Akaba do bando e venha! eu estarei esperando lá” _e Sena se levanta e com determinação diz “_certo_!” Riku sorri e diz “_até mais! Estou indo, nós encontraremos novamente no torneio de Kanto_” Riku sai e Sena fala “_vá com cuidado”_ Riku sorri e pensa “Sena você diz que existem muitas pessoas incríveis, mas para mim você é uma dessas pessoas”.

Sena volta a treinar e ele não para mesmo quando começa a chover forte, mesmo quando cai ele levanta, ele ficou assim até o máximo possível quando ele foi para casa ele foi molhado e satisfeito no dia seguinte ele estava com febre.

***************************************************************************************************************

Ele estava irritado e um pouco entediado, tudo bem ele estava muito entediado, mas tudo era tão irritante seu plano maligno estava em um impasse e ele não podia fazer nada sobre isto, a ele tinha planos, muitos planos, mas no momento os seus planos estavam em espera, por que ele precisava de algo para fazer funcionar, que no momento ele não tinha que resulto ele parado irritado e sem nada o que fazer.

E frustrado ele grita “_Porra_ _isto é tão idiota, um demônio do meu calibre não devia está assim_!” ele estava tão entediado que foi para a floresta usar seus poderes e extravasar e por isto que ele está no momento no meio de uma cratera, o buraco se formou depois dele liberar suas chamas negras isto diminuir a raiva, mas ele ainda estava entediado. Foi quando ele ouviu alguém cantando

**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood**

**You sure are looking good**

**You're everything a big bad wolf could want**

_Ei, Chapeuzinho Vermelho_

_Você é linda com certeza_

_Você é tudo que um lobo mau poderia querer_

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**I don't think little big girls should**

**Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_

_Eu não acho que pequenas grandes garotas devessem_

_Andar sozinhas nessa velha assustadora floresta_

**What big eyes you have**

**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**

**Just to see that you don't get chased**

**I think I ought to walk with you for a ways**

_Que olhos grandes você tem_

_O tipo de olhos que deixa os lobos loucos_

_Então só para ver que você não vai ser perseguida_

_Eu acho que devia andar com você um pouquinho_

**What full lips you have**

**They're sure to lure someone bad**

**So until you get to grandma's place**

**I think you ought to walk with me and be safe**

_Que lábios carnudos você tem_

_Eles claramente servem para seduzir alguém mau_

_Então até que você chegue na casa da vovó_

_Eu acho que você devia andar comigo e ficar segura_

**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on**

**Until I'm sure that you've been shown**

**That I can be trusted walking with you alone**

_Eu vou ficar com minha pele de ovelha_

_Até eu ter certeza que você viu_

_Que eu posso ser confiável para andar com você sozinho_

Se aproximando do som ele via o ser que estava cantando, ele percebeu que era um ser humano, mas especificamente uma jovem, que estava caminhando pela estrada ele tinha uma capa vermelha sobre o corpo à capa também cobria o seu rosto, mas mesmo longe ele podia cheirar seu perfume era atraente, ele percebeu que vindo em direção a ele era uma alma pura.

Seu tedio foi rapidamente esquecido, não era todo o dia que ele podia encontrar uma iguaria tão maravilhosa a maioria dos humanos é uma porcaria o sangue da maioria tem gosto ruim à alma pior, mas havia alguns que eram diferentes a maioria dos demônios quando encontra um deste tipo os mantem pra si mesmo e os devora lentamente eles eram tão raros que alguns demônios considerariam lendas.

Quando se tratava de alma humana ele praticamente tinha provado de tudo, mas uma alma tão deliciosa ele só devorou apenas duas vezes, o pior da feita que você prova uma você praticamente vicia e nada mais te satisfaz e por isto que ele precisa ter esta alma pra si, mas se ele se mostrasse do jeito que ele realmente é esta alma vai fugir dele e isto ele não pode deixar acontecer. E a jovem continua cantando enquanto ele pensa

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**I'd like to hold you if I could**

**But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't**

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_

_Eu gostaria de abraçá-la se pudesse_

_Mas você pode achar que sou um lobo mau, então não vou_

**What a big heart I have**

**The better to love you with**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Even bad wolves can be good**

**I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side**

**Maybe you'll see things my way**

**Before we get to grandma's place**

_Que coração grande eu tenho_

_Para te amar melhor_

_Chapeuzinho vermelho_

_Até lobos maus podem ser bonzinhos_

_Tentarei ficar satisfeito só de andar ao seu lado_

_Talvez você enxergue as coisas do meu jeito_

_Antes de nós chegarmos na casa da vovó_

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**You sure are looking good**

**You're everything that a big bad wolf could want**

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_

_Você é linda com certeza_

_Você é tudo que um lobo mau poderia querer_

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**I don't think little big girls should**

**Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_

_Eu não acho que pequenas grandes garotas devessem_

_Andar sozinhas nessa velha assustadora floresta_

**What big eyes you have**

**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**

**Just to see that you don't get chased**

**I think I ought to walk with you for a ways**

_Que olhos grandes você tem_

_O tipo de olhos que deixa os lobos loucos_

_Então só pra ver que você não vai ser perseguida_

_Eu acho que devia andar com você um pouquinho_

**What full lips you have**

**They're sure to lure someone bad**

**So until you get to grandma's place**

**I think you ought to walk with me and be safe**

_Que lábios carnudos você tem_

_Eles claramente servem para seduzir alguém mau_

_Então até você chegar a casa da vovó_

_Eu acho que você devia andar comigo e ficar segura_

Ele levou muito tempo pensando e salivando que ele não percebeu a música terminar, e a humana estava passado por ele, mas parece que a humana o percebeu por que a humana estava parada na frente dele emanando surpresa e ele pensa “merda ela vai correr” para o seu espanto ela abaixa o capuz revelando cabelos castanho curtos e arrepiados ela tinha olhos grandes e expressivos de cor castanha, seu nariz era pequeno empinado, suas bochechas era suaves e seu lábio era rosado a capa vermelha era presa por uma broche e forma de rosa branco.

Por baixo da capa ela estava vestida com uma camisa branca que era envolvida por um corpete negro com detalhes em vermelhos, ela também usava uma saia negra com bordas vermelhas na cintura havia cinto negro com detalhes branco que também tinha uma faca de ouro presa ao cinto suas botas era de cano longo e negras a jovem também carregava em um dos braços uma cesta com comida e flores.

Se o cheiro dela distante era atraente de perto estava o deixando o louco de desejo, mas ele não podia se apressar ele não sabe por que a menina não estava fugindo dele mesmo ele mostrando a sua verdadeira face, mas ele não vai reclamar da sorte e vai aproveitar isto.

E ele diz “_ora, ora... olá chapeuzinho vermelho_” e a menina sorri e diz “_boa tarde” _e ele continua “_o que uma menina bonita como você faz por aqui nesta floresta perigosa?”_ ela sorri timidamente e diz _“minha irmã mais velha está doente eu ia visita-la, mas me pedir, você poderia me ajudar a encontrar o caminho por favor”_ e ele com um sorriso diz “_mas é claro que vou ajuda-la chapeuzinho afinal...” _ele usa seus poderes e o céu ensolarado se transforma em um céu escuro com uma lua cheia e ele continua “_esta floresta e perigosa a noite”._

A menina parecia confusa com a mudança do tempo, mas ele logo está atrás dela a direcionando para onde ele morava, a menina pede timidamente para ele andar ao lado dela, ele não se importa se anda ao lado dela vai leva-la mais rapidamente para a sua casa ele vai andar ao lado dela.

A escuridão envolvia os dois, mas isto não era problema para ele, no entanto a menina ao lado dele parecia tremer de medo e ele diz “_qual é o problema chapeuzinho?”_ e ela envergonhada diz “_me desculpe e que eu nunca andei pela esta floresta à noite eu estou um pouco_ _desconfortável_” e ele segura a mão dela e a traz mais perto de si e num sussurro ele diz “_não temas chapeuzinho eu estou aqui com você e logo você estará aonde deve estar” _e ela parecia se acalmar com isto.

Eles andam assim juntos, pelo que parecia horas, ela estava conversando com ele como se fosse amigos até que eles chegaram em seu castelo e ela confusa diz “_onde estamos?”_ e eu respondo “_na minha casa” _e ela diz “_pensei que estivesse me levando para a casa da minha irmã_” e eu prontamente digo “_eu menti”._

Antes que ela tente fugir de mim eu a amarro com o meu poder e a carrego para dentro da minha casa logo ela estava presa em minha cama sua roupas amassadas a visão era tão tentadora, que ele lambeu os lábios em antecipação ele logo ia ter um banquete, subindo na cama ele fica sobre ela por um momento e depois cansado de se segurar ele beija o pescoço dela e lambe a sua pele macia.

Era tão bom, o gosta era tão delicioso foi melhor do que as outras duas almas, ele precisa disto agora, então antes dele devorá-la ele dia _“últimas palavras_” o olhar de ambos se encontra e ela sem medo diz “_Hiruma acorde_”.

Hiruma acordou amaldiçoando, quando ele se firmou na posição de vertical ele estava se sentido muito quente, ele pressionou a mão sobre os olhos e ficou sentido o batimento cardíaco em seu peito, gemendo ele caiu na cama e olha para o teto em descrença ele fala “_Porra_!”.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Allegro- é um dos marcadores de Tempo utilizados na música ele representa o tempo, ligeiro e alegre.  
• Mizu- é uma palavra japonesa que significa água.  
• A frase Watashi no koneko ga anata o korosudarou akai me o kuso significa mais ou menos Porra de olhos vermelhos, meu gatinho vai te matar.  
• A reflexão de Sena sobre Hiruma veio do fanfition Nouveau discernement do autor Hermi-ko que é uma tradução em francês, a história em si é sobre Hiruma e o relacionamento dele com os devil bats.  
• O sonho de Hiruma foi baseado também num fanfition Random Lots doa autor F.A. Star Hawk capitulo 18 neste capitulo os protagonista são Juumonji e Sena mais eu achei que também combinava com Hiruma e Sena.  
• A música utilizada é L'il Red Riding Hood que tem várias versões eu utilizei a versão da Amanda Seyfried.  
• A roupa de Sena no sonho de Hiruma é a baseada na roupa de Ruby Rose de RWBY.  
• O fato de Hiruma ensinar o pai de Sena a atira, só vou explicar nos capítulos mais à frente da história.


End file.
